A Fate Unseen: Legacy of the Jedi-Side A
by An Origami Fish
Summary: There can be no light without the dark, no desire without passion, no Jedi without Sith. There is the Jedi Order, weakened by a decade of conflict. There is the One Sith, strengthened by chaos. Can one Solo give up everything and everyone they ever cared for for the the good of the galaxy? Will the peace that sacrifice brings be worth it? Part 2A of the Fate Unseen trilogy.
1. Legacy of the Jedi

_**Legacy of the Jedi: Side A**_

 _In the long term, it's easier to kill a powerful enemy than it is an apparently weak one. If you bring down a giant, you're a hero. If you kill something weak—even if it has to die—then you endure contempt. Being willing to be despised to serve the common good…that's the mark of a true Sith._

-Darth Caedus

 **LotJA[ I ]LotJA**

Jaina Solo knew the galaxy was in trouble, knew that life as she knew it was about to come crashing down all around her. Her breathing was rough and labored as she felt through the Force the death of so many Force sensitive beings. Her jaw was clenched, hands curled into fists, as she seethed at the betrayal, at how easy it had been for the murderers to act. A galaxy enjoying the so-called 'Peace of a Millennium' never could have expected such a bold and daring attack from a group thought long dead. But there was no mistaking what she was feeling, no missing the fact that her fellow Imperial Jedi leader Turi Altamik was no longer among the living. In fact, most of the Jedi Order Jedi and Imperial Knights were fast being snuffed out. How it happened, given what Jaina was staring at now, she had some clue.

She slowly set the datapad she had been viewing back onto her desk, her eyes tracking the over dozen individuals filling her spacious office. All were dressed in the standard Voidtrooper—black-painted stormtrooper—attire. All also had lightsabers clipped to their utility belts. Normally, the sight of lightsaber-totting Imperials wouldn't have raised an eyebrow for Jaina. After all, she was in charge of all the Imperial Knights running about the newly minted Third Imperium; Grand Moff Quille's way of rebranding the Remnant. But she had trained all of the Imperial Knights in one form or another since they were barely teenagers. Had also had a hand in training all the Voidtroopers—non-Force sensitive auxiliary units that helped out the Imperial Knights. As well as trained the Shadowtroopers—regular soldiers augmented with Force abilities thanks to specialized crystals imbued with the Force.

None of the fully-grown armored individuals before her were anyone she recognized.

Added to the fact was that she was deep in Imperium territory on a diplomatic mission to work out an alliance with several Moffs and therefore didn't bring any Imperial Knights with her.

She was also on the top floor of a pyramidal luxury hotel and had left strict instructions for others not to disturb her for a period of several hours.

Very slowly she stood, a lightsaber falling into each of her hands. She had picked up the dual style after the Killik War in order to match the more aggressive, darker slant of the Imperial Knight philosophy. "Can I help you?"

The lead Voidtrooper responded by throwing up his hand and sending a blast of Force energy at Jaina. Jaina, who had been ready for it, let the Force energy wash over her like a summer breeze.

"Performance issues?" A purple blade hissed into existence in each of her hands.

"For Cronal!" The instigator's fury spiked and he launched himself at Jaina in a silent spiraling dive, his lightsaber flaring to life at the last second.

It was a split-second too late. With one saber, Jaina batted his aside, and with the other she decapitated him in one clean stroke—all without moving from where she was.

In unison, the other twelve lightsabers filled the room with crackling hisses, blades of purple and red casting their cones of light in the pre-dawn of the office.

Jaina quickly propelled herself backwards, sending her heavy desk flying into three of her attackers and blocking attacks from another four. With a backwards slash she shattered the window behind her. A brisk wind immediately filled the office, one of the dangers of being several hundred stories up. Below her were other towering structures, mag-lev rails, and cables of all sorts. Despite the early hour, there was also a steady stream of speeder traffic whizzing by, oblivious to the attempted murder of the Commander of the Imperial Knights.

Jaina moved to the edge of the window. Three assassins fired off streams of lightning. Another five rushed her.

Jaina flipped backwards out of the window, her body suspended in air for fractions of a second before her Force-assisted leap let her land on a landing platform several dozen meters away. The crew of the platform had been prepping a cargo ship and all gaped at her in shock.

"Run," Jaina urged with the Force, eyes tracking the shadows of her attackers sailing through the air after her. The crew did as they were told, hastily scrambling back towards a turbolift as the morning light illuminated the sudden downpour of dark Jedi assassins. In the meantime, Jaina used the Force and sent several boxes of goods flying up at her descending attackers. Most were deflected or slashed into two, but one found its mark and sent an unfortunate Voidtrooper impostor flailing the several hundred stories to the ground.

The others landed and swiftly charged at her.

Jaina hurled one of her lightsabers at the fueling station nearby, and the explosion blew another three attackers off the platform. Using the smoke and momentary confusion, she leaped off the side of the platform and landed atop a passing cargo freighter. Two other Voidtrooper-imposters made the same drop, while the rest began raining down onto adjacent speeders or passing craft.

Spinning like a vibrant, violet cyclone, Jaina went on the offensive. Her blitz caught the two unlucky dark Jedi off guard. They attempted to block her sudden barrage of forceful strikes, but the split second of hesitation had cost them. A well-placed kick sent one of them toppling off the side of the vehicle. The other lasted three more blocks before one of Jaina's sabers sliced through his, and then she removed his head from his body.

Forks of lightning streaked through the chilly morning sky as the others caught up. They were fast moving shadows as they leaped from speeder to speeder, some wantonly slashing apart the vehicles as they breezed by, sending doomed drivers spiraling to their deaths.

Several more assassins vaulted over yawning gaps between the speeder traffic to engage her. Jaina responded with a jump of her own, catching one of the attackers in mid-air with both her booted feet and lightsaber slamming into his chest, and then using his impaled body like a springboard to leap to a passing walkway.

"Come on!" The cold dawn wind whipping away the sweat on Jaina's forehead was a sharp contrast to her racing pulse and fury-filled figure. "You're _really_ going to have to do better than this!"

On cue, two gunships cut a swath through traffic. Jaina groaned, wondered if she was cursed, clipped her lightsabers to her belt, and began sprinting along the catwalk as rapid-fire laser cannons opened fire. A third gunship swooped around a building and appeared directly in front of her. Yet the Force had given Jaina enough of an advanced warning that she was already leaping into the air, lightsabers flying back into her hands. She landed on the canopy of the gunship and promptly stabbed her lightsabers through the transparent material, skewering the pilot and co-pilot. Without stopping, Jaina took off down the length of the gunship as the other two gunships tracked her slender form in the early light of the day. The gunship exploded beneath her and she once again was thrown into the air and peppered with debris.

She landed on top of a short skyscraper, then promptly bent over backwards, back touching her heels, as a red lightsaber cleaved through the air. Five of her surviving assailants landed all around her, the remaining two gunships swooping into position. Using the Force again, Jaina sprang up high into the air, her slight movement causing the gunships to open fire on instinct and blow a gaping hole in the top of the roof.

Still in mid-air, Jaina grabbed onto the bottom of a passing transport. She was whisked away for only a few meters before the gunships homed in on her and blew apart the transport with another barrage of lasers. Plummeting, Jaina managed to twist her body so that she landed on the roof of another transport.

She scrambled to her feet and sprinted down the transport's length with grim determination. Her heart was pounding and she could hear her own ragged breathing as pure adrenaline urged her on. Reaching the end of the transport, she threw herself into the air once more. She tried not to think about how ridiculous it was that she was trying to fly without a starfighter. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that the remaining Voidtrooper-imposters and gunships were in hot pursuit.

Then again, she mused, if she had a starfighter, the whole thing would have been over in seconds.

The gunships kept up their barrage of laser fire, stitching the surrounding buildings and passing vehicles almost indiscriminately. Speeders honked their horns, their engines screeching as they swerved to avoid the bombardment. Explosions ruptured the early morning calm, flaming debris raining down all around Jaina as she leaped from landing to speeder to landing.

Two more lightsabers were thrown in her direction. She dodged one and snagged the other out of the air, then hurled it at an assassin who had been in mid-jump. The lightsaber impaled the assassin and sent his body tumbling to the depths of the city, but Jaina didn't bother to stick around and see if she had found her target.

While running from explosions, lasers, lightning, and all manner of lethal things trying to kill her, her comm chimed.

"Jaina here," Jaina panted, leaping off another speeder and coming to a rolling landing onto another.

" _Jaina_."

"Oh, hi Jagged," Jaina spun around and sent a wave of Force energy out at two pursuers who were getting too close. One was buffeted off the ledge he had landed on, but the other endured it without problem and fired off lightning at her in response. It crackled against her lightsaber until she managed to leap out of range. "Listen can I call you back, I'm kind of busy. Usual day at the office you know."

" _Dodging assassins in the morning_?"

"What? How'd you know?"

" _Jaina, you've lead them on a chase through over twelve city-blocks. And all twelve of those blocks look like warzones from the holocams. It's all over the local HoloNet_."

Jaina hazarded another glance over her shoulder. The smoking and ruinous mess left in her wake had her cringe. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to make a diplomatic mess with these moffs."

" _At the next intersection make a turn to portside,"_ Jagged instructed patiently, as if Jaina was usually involved in a high-altitude fight over a heavily populated area without her starfighter.

Jaina did as she was told, kicking off the side of another skyscraper and landing on a fast-moving vehicle.

The two gunships whipped around the corner after her.

And were promptly immolated with pinpoint orbital laser strikes.

The few Voidtrooper-impostors still in pursuit saw their support go up in flames, and quickly turned tail, disappearing just as quickly as they had come.

"Any idea what that was about?" an out-of-breath Jaina breathed, stretching out over the roof of the vehicle as her adrenaline began to recede.

" _Get to the nearest spaceport and return to the Fell Defender_. _You need to see what's happening_."

"Jedi are dying," Jaina said softly.

" _Yes, again. Return to me, Jaina. Something significant is occurring and now is a very bad time to be separated_."

 **LotJA[ II ]LotJA**

There were worse planets to be marooned on while waiting for replacement parts for an aging freighter, Jacen decided. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, and the lush forest all around him sung with life. In the background, a babbling brook provided the chorus with its fast-moving melody as the crystal-clear water flowed over the shiny, smooth stones. Being forced to travel from one ecumenopolis to another for one political reason or another, it was rare that he was allowed such moments of peace and tranquility. Even during his rare visits to Hapes, no more than a few hours at a time, he was confined to the luxurious city named after his childhood friend and lover.

Also different was the feeling of serenity that suffused every aspect of the world. Bimmisaari was a pacifistic world in every sense of the word. The main goal of its people was to cultivate and maintain the natural beauty of its planet-wide jungles and forests. Meditating in such peaceful environment, it was easy to let the rest of the galaxy just slip away and enjoy the Force in its raw form.

Unfortunately for the peace-loving Bimmisaarians, their planet had been the sector capital, and the few cities they did build had all been razed to the ground during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Despite then Chief of State Cal Omas' pledge to help rebuild the world, the Killik War and subsequent politics had kept much, if any aid, from reaching the war-torn planet. Being on the very edge of the Mid Rim and away from any strategically or politically important location also downgraded Bimmisaari's chance at receiving any help. Cities that once held millions were still charred expanses of rubble with a myriad of tents and prefab shelters decorating the devastated ruins. To say the Bimmisaari were a bit miffed at being 'forgotten' was an understatement. But lacking a political voice of their own, they really had no way to remedy the situation.

Of course, this was exactly the sort of planet the _Millennium Falcon_ had been forced to land on after having engine difficulties on the last leg of their journey. Without any starport or shop specializing in fifty-year old heavily modified freighters, however, repairs were proving much more difficult. The quick 'pit-stop' at the former capital city of Glastro had turned into an unexpected three-day vacation on a planet with minimal technological resources.

Jacen heard someone approach from behind, and he opened his eyes with a smile. "My dad get the _Falcon_ fixed yet?"

"Almost," Ben Skywalker laughed. "It's flight-worthy in the loosest sense of the word. He's busy lecturing several Ugnaughts on the finer points of fuel quality and differences between alternating and direct currents."

"I get that the ship has sentimental value, but he's been spending so much credits on it in repairs recently that he could have brought a brand new freighter twice over already."

"Tell that to him."

"I prefer to stay among the living," Jacen smirked. "Honestly, I can't tell if he's more in love with the _Falcon_ or my mom. What brings you out here? I thought you were using the hypercom to talk with Jedi Asari."

"Was, some communication problem either on our end or theirs. My mom said you were 'communing' with nature and told me to stop bugging her and dad about our ETA to Ossus."

"I'm sure Kani will understand," Jacen grinned as Ben took a seat next to him.

"She understands that I'm a complete idiot," Ben replied with a chuckle. "Really, she's like the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so glad she can put up with the craziness that seems to happen to our family."

"Case in point," Jacen pointed to the trees surrounding them, their branches waving without any wind. "Those trees are called asaari trees."

"No way. You're kidding."

"Nope," Jacen patted Ben's back with mock sympathy. "It's like she's glaring at you even from all those lightyears away."

"Great," Ben groaned with a grin. He gave Jacen a playful shove. "Also wanted to let you know that your mom scrounged up some lunch. Apparently some of the old leaders remember her from when she had convinced Bimmisaari to join the New Republic."

"The Law of Elders." Jacen got to his feet as his stomach growled at the mention of food. "Bimmisaari's ruling council. Mom was more or less the deciding factor that kept the Brimmisaari from joining Thrawn."

Both Jedi left the forested glade and headed through the winding maze of tents that occupied the former capital city of the planet. As they did though, they both felt a shift in the Force. It was as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice-water onto them and then blasted them with gale-force winds.

"Whoa!" Ben's hand reflexively reached for his lightsaber before remembering he had left it on the _Falcon_ in deference to the Bimmisaari's ban on weapons.

"I think lunch is going to have to wait," Jacen muttered. He saw several of the locals chattering wildly and pointing in his and Ben's direction. Following their gestures was a group of twenty or so serious looking individuals, a mix of near-human Bimm, furry Bimm, and people who were definitely not from the planet. The phalanx marched through the tent-city, making a beeline for Ben and Jacen.

"They're going to arrest us," Ben predicted, looking bemused.

"You don't know that."

The leader of the group, a near-human Bimm in a uniform that neither Ben nor Jacen had seen in their three days on the planet, stopped several steps away. The fact that the Bimm had a blaster in his hand caused both Jedi's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Ben Skywalker, Jacen Solo, you're under arrest."

"Told you."

"What charges?" Jacen asked, ever the politician. In the background, the bystanders were all finding other things to do and quickly left the area.

"You will come peacefully or we will be forced to subdue you."

"We will come peacefully, what are the charges?" Jacen repeated patiently.

"For being Jedi." The group edged closer to the Jedi, fanning out into a circle with blasters and force-pikes held at the ready.

"When was that a crime?" Ben said in disbelief.

"As of this morning." The near-human Bimm leader carefully reached for a pair of binders while keeping his blaster trained on Ben. "Bimmisari is no longer a member of the Galactic Alliance and has pledged its loyalty to a new power. One with the strength to carry out its promises, to give us the power needed for victory and free ourselves from the chains of a corrupt government."

"Sith code?" Ben looked to Jacen.

Jacen nodded. "Yeah."

"You really have to wonder why people keep choosing those guys over Jedi," Ben bantered lightly. "We still surrendering?"

A giant fireball bloomed in the direction of where the _Falcon_ had been parked, a fuel tank blowing up. "Doesn't look like our dads are."

"Oh, okay then," Ben gestured, and the man putting the stun-cuffs on his wrist was blown backwards. Another gesture, and one of the force-pikes pointed in his direction zipped out of the hands of its wielder and into Ben's hands.

A second explosion blossomed in the distance. This time in the direction of the prefab structure that served as the capital building.

"And there go our moms," Jacen commented, an oppressive wave of Force energy barreling out of his hands and steamrolling five of the arresting officers.

"Back up! Call for back up!" The near-human Bimm officer frantically called out over his comm.

In the meantime, Ben whirled his purloined force-pike like a staff-weapon, disarming several of the remaining officers and sending them fleeing towards the tent-city. In no time at all, the lead officer was the only one left, a shaking hand holding up a blaster towards both Force-sensitives.

"Go," Jacen gestured with his hand.

The near-human Bimm nodded his head rapidly, and then took off running after his subordinates.

"Well, that was easy."

"It's not over."

"What do you mean, we kicked their…"

"They weren't Force sensitive." Jacen picked up another force-pike

Ben reflected on that, then inclined his head. "Good point."

Several more figures rounded the dilapidated tents. All were in black version of Jedi robes, their faces covered with masks.

"Those guys are though," Ben gestured, twirling his force-pike into a ready position. "Let's hope our dads got the engines fixed. These guys don't feel like push-overs."

As if confirming Ben's statement, one of them held out his hand, and in the blink of an eye the middle of Ben's force-pike was crushed into uselessness. The weapon fizzed out, leaving Ben holding nothing but an L-shaped piece of metal. Jacen's force-pike met a similar end.

"Not good," Ben said, taking a step back.

The trio of dark Jedi all activated blood-red lightsabers.

"Ideas?" Jacen looked to Ben.

"What are you asking me for? Aren't you the wise Jedi Master?"

"A wise man knows when to ask for help," Jacen said sagely, taking another step back as the trio took a step forward.

"Oh, okay," Ben blinked. He then shouted out to no one in particular. "Help!"

His act of absurdity temporarily caused the trio of dark Jedi to stop in confusion.

Ben shrugged unapologetically at Jacen. "I was following your advice, master, and trying to be wise."

"A wise-dunderhead maybe. Run!"

Both Jacen and Ben took off like bolts of lightning, the Force augmenting their speed. The trio of dark Jedi shot off after them in hot pursuit. Ben gestured, sending the tent pegs of several tents flying back behind him. A blast of Force energy knocked them aside. Jacen one-upped the younger Jedi by sending a large chunk of burnt masonry flying. But one of the trio plowed right through it with lightsaber held at the forefront in a small explosion of blackened rock.

To avoid collateral damage, the two Jedi leaped up onto the ruined structures that dotted the landscape, running from shattered rooftop to rooftop. Ben and Jacen were staying ahead of their pursuers, but only just. Just when it seemed like the dark Jedi would corral the two, the familiar sight of the _Millennium Falcon_ soared in with landing ramp extended. Ben leaped first, twisting his body to avoid a spinning red blade in the process. He landed hard on the ramp, his momentum carrying him inside the ship.

Jacen leaped next, and the ramp promptly began to close as the _Falcon_ gained altitude. Breathing heavily, but smiling, Jacen let out a laugh and looked at his former apprentice. "Well that was fun wasn't it…Ben?"

Ben Skywalker's face was ashen, haunted, his gaze distant.

"Ben? What is it?" Jacen said softly. Even as he spoke, though, he suddenly knew the answer. The tidal wave of deaths cascading through the Force was unmistakable.

Whatever had just happened throughout the galaxy, it was clear that nothing was going to be the same ever again.

 **LotJA[ III ]LotJA**

Seven year old Allana 'Call Me Ana' Solo-Djo awoke slowly, the lack of sunlight making her reluctant to wake fully. After a second, however, her gray eyes took in the view from the towering window in her room. When they focused on the scene outside, her face brightened into a smile and she shot up like a rocket. Hastily throwing on a robe over her Tauntaun and Nerf decorated pajamas—a gift from her dad—Allana eagerly ran to the window and placed her hands on the panes, feeling the cold of winter through the transparent material. The sun might not have been up yet, but evidence that winter had finally come to the glacial Royal Hapan Winter Estate was clear by the way the snow reflected the Transitory Mists outside. As if another switch had been flipped, she quickly looked over her shoulder to share her news. She sprinted out of the room, her twin red braids flying behind her, and made a sharp turn to enter the room next to hers.

"Cassa!" Allana burst through the doors of the older girl's bedroom without care. "Come on! Wake up! It's the first snow of winter!"

Thirteen year old Cassa grumbled and pulled the sheets over her head. Morning person she was not.

"Come on!" Allana tried again, bouncing on her cousin's giant bed with seven-year old enthusiasm. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"It's too early, go back to bed," Cassa's voice was muffled by the sheets covering her.

Allana pouted. "It doesn't even have to be a snowman. We can build a snownexu instead. Or make a snow-fort!"

"Go away Ana," Cassa grouched.

Allana's face fell and she plopped off the bed. "Okay…bye."

"Okay, okay okay!" Cassa groaned, throwing off the sheets, unable to handle Allana's sad echoes in the Force; even if her young cousin was exaggerating them. "Fine, Ana. We'll go build a snowman!"

"You're the best cousin ever!" Allana brightened, leaping back onto the bed.

Cassa laughed and wrapped an arm around Allana's shoulders. "We have to keep this quiet. The adults are all still sleeping."

Allana mimed zipping her lips, and together the two young girls crept down the hallway.

"Morning."

Both girls froze. Allana smiled sheepishly and turned around. "Hi Auntie Taryn."

"The first snow?" Taryn said with a knowing smile.

Allana and Cassa nodded.

"Aren't you going to be cold in your night clothes?"

Both young girls looked at one and other, then shook their heads.

Cassa grinned impishly, her blond hair swooshing slightly as she turned back to Taryn. "Compared to space, the cold on this planet never bothered me anyways. This planet's strong in the Force so it's always been warm for me."

"Daddy taught me how to keep from getting cold with the Force," Allana echoed.

"The Force, of course. Okay, fine," Taryn said with a sigh. "But if one of you even sneezes or coughs or has a runny nose, we're going back inside. You two are not catching a cold on my watch. Got me?"

"Yes Auntie Taryn," Allana nodded. "Now can we go play?"

"Go ahead," Taryn chuckled, snagging a winter coat from a hook by the door.

Allana and Cassa were all laughs and giggles as they pushed open the door to the backyard of the estate.

"I can't believe that in the first for… _forever_ it's finally snowing!" Allana proclaimed, plopping back into a mound of white powder with a happy sigh and letting it suck in her body. "Seven months is _way_ too long between snows."

"Tell your mom and dad to take you out here more often," Cassa said brightly. She was only visiting her cousin while her mom and dad tended to galactic affairs.

"I wish. Mommy's always so busy with the royal Hapan stuff, and daddy's never here in the first place," Allana said glumly. "You're lucky your mommy and daddy let you stay with them so often."

"At least we know they love us." Cassa pulled the younger girl into a loose hug, using the Force to comfort her. "No matter how many systems are between us, we know we're a family no matter what, and we can do anything. And you're family too, Ana."

Allana still looked sad, so Cassa decided to remedy that with a good old fashion snowball to the face. The pint-sized red-haired princess squeaked in surprise, then broke out into giggles as she scooped up a ball of snow of her own and sent it flying at her cousin. Naturally, with both being gifted in the Force, they were soon sending multiple snowballs zooming at each other.

Another hit Allana, and the red-haired princess dropped to the ground, unmoving. Cassa, eyes wide in terror, quickly ran up. But Allana opened her eyes with a mischievous smirk, and left Cassa feeling a sense of foreboding. A split second later, Cassa squealed as a pile of Force-lifted snow was dumped on her instead.

"Jayce!" Cassa yelped, shuddering as she tried to shake the snow off.

Her eight-year old brother was laughing like crazy from the doorway. "Got you!"

"Oh you," Cassa scooped up a snowball, and the fight resumed.

Eventually the trio fell to the ground, laughing and out of breath, puffs of white steam rising from their grinning mouths. Without a word exchanged, they then began to roll the snow together and make a snownexu. Allana found a pair of rocks to use as eyes, and Jayce began shaping a 'heart' out of snow.

"Nexu are better than people," Allana declared, adding decorative 'spines' in the form of sticks down the back of their snowcat. "Nexu are nice and you can cuddle with them and they make purring sounds."

"But Nexu can't read you bed-time stories," Jayce argued, setting his frozen 'heart' into a small cubby in the body. "Or hug you and rub your back. Right Cassa?"

"Forget Nexu, _N'amiq_ are the best," Cassa declared, naming the Yuuzhan Vong avian reptile trained by their warriors to fight.

"You're crazy," Allana shook her head. "If you want big things, then nothing can beat Cuddles."

"Let's build a snow-Rancor," Jayce exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Allana beamed.

"Okay." Cassa agreed, and began rolling up more snow for them to use.

As the trio played, Taryn kept watch, accepting a steaming cup of cocoa from her husband, and leaned back against him. "It's so unfair how you Jedi can run around barefoot in the snow and I need three layers to keep from freezing my butt off."

"Normally I would have a witty remark for that," Zekk kissed the top of Taryn's head. "But we're next to a bunch of Force-sensitive kids who'd hear anything I whispered."

"You can whisper it to me later then," Taryn quipped with a grin. They watched the young Solos play for a few more minutes, enjoying the serenity of the morning. Looking back over her shoulder to Zekk, Taryn lightly pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "When do you want to have a few little ones of our own, Zekk?"

"Daughters?" Zekk murmured.

"Daughters, sons, doesn't matter to me," Taryn murmured back. She glanced back at the frolicking children with a whimsical smile. "They'll be our kids, so the other nobles will just have to deal with it."

"Things have been peaceful recently," Zekk said thoughtfully. "Stable enough to start a family. I'm game if you are."

Taryn grinned broadly, setting down her drink to wrap her arms around her husband. "Always ready for whatever the galaxy throws my way."

"We'll start trying later tonight then," Zekk murmured, kissing Taryn's neck. "I've always wanted a family of my own."

Just as Taryn was about to enjoy his affections, her grin promptly fell away as her commando-trained instincts picked up on a faint movement through the frost-ivy covered gates. She placed a hand on his chest, the other hand drifting down to her blaster.

He felt her change in mood and looked the direction she was gazing in. "Taryn?"

"I…I thought I saw something," Taryn frowned. She pulled out her comlink. "Southern security team, report in."

" _Team One, all clear, sir_ ," a female voice came back over the comm.

" _Team Two,_ _no problems_ ," another agreed.

Taryn was about to lower her comlink, but then thought better of it. "Teams One and Two, please relay your security code. Counter-sign Rainbow Gem."

At that, nothing but silence answered Taryn.

"I'm not sensing anything out of place," Zekk frowned, but he was reaching for his lightsaber nonetheless.

"Hey kids, play time's over," Taryn called out. "Come back inside."

"Awww, do we have to?" Allana whined.

"Yes," Taryn said, keeping a smile on her face despite the situation. "You…"

Two things happened at once. A red blade seemed to appear out of thin air and fly straight towards Allana's small form, and Zekk's own red saber flew out and knocked it aside.

"Get inside!" Taryn yelled.

Zekk leaped from the doorway, through the light snowfall, and landed between the children and the direction the saber had come from. A wide-eyed Cassa, Jayce, and Allana scrambled through the torso-high snowbanks towards Taryn, an inch away from panic.

"This is Captain Zel to Security Room, put the estate on lockdown! The _chume'da_ is under attack! Security Room, come in!"

The estate remained eerily silent.

"North Security Team, report in!"

Silence answered her.

"Zekk, is Hiana still alive?" Taryn yelled out.

"I can still sense her," Zekk said, his green eyes sweeping through the white and gray surroundings to look for a threat. Whoever had thrown the lightsaber, however, was evidently well-trained in the Force.

Just then, two figures, moving like wraiths, leaped over the garden wall. They were completely covered in black cloth, wearing no armor at all and carrying no blasters. But the red lightsabers they wielded were a more reliable indicator of their abilities. Both held two, the blades shining a red glow in the snow before them.

"Auntie Taryn, behind you!" Allana screamed.

Taryn whirled around only to be tackled hard, the wind leaving her as she was driven back into a duracrete wall. She struggled to regain the initiative, but her assailant slammed her against the wall again, and this time she saw stars. Hands gripped tightly around her neck, lifting her dazed figure off the ground.

Before she lost consciousness though, her assailant hissed in pain and released his hold on her. An amphistaff was sticking out of his stomach, its venom already fast at work. Almost in disbelief he followed the amphistaff to its holder, a determined and fiercely green-eyed Cassa.

"I won't let you hurt her," Cassa growled. She then looked to her amphistaff and praised it. " _Tu'q,_ _Sa'il. Do-ro'ik Hapes pratte!_ "

Her assailant wasn't so easily beaten, however. With a snarl he gestured and an invisible, sledgehammer-like force slammed into Cassa and sent her small form flying through the air. He yanked the amphistaff from his body and threw it to the side, quickly spinning back to Taryn as she fired off several shots from her blaster. At point-blank range, it was hard to miss. Even when an invisible force snapped the bones in her wrist, Taryn ignored the blinding pain and continued to pump the assailant with blaster-bolts. Just when it looked as if the man wouldn't go down, a flash of light from the top-most part of the estate turned his head into a liquefied mess.

"Thanks, Hiana," Taryn panted, cradling her injured hand. The sound of lightsabers clashing, however, quickly drew her attention elsewhere.

Zekk was in the middle of a fierce fight against two very nimble opponents, his Jedi robes billowing in the arctic breeze. One attacker would engage with lightsabers, and the other would fire lightning at Zekk's opposite side, but he was holding his own. The snow flurried around them, looking like molten lava in the glow of their red blades.

Then the two switched up strategies, and Zekk was forced to battle against four different lightsaber blades. He was pushed onto the defensive, his motions becoming rigid as they began to restrict his options. Hiana's sniper rifle flashed again, but this time the targeted assassin dodged it. The assassin then proceeded to rake Hiana's perch with a long-distance blast of purple lightning. The wooden roof burst into flame after a second of contact, turning the top of the estate into a roaring blaze another moment later.

Zekk took that opportunity, however, to halve his odds. Using a blast of Force energy to send one of the assailants flying into a nearby tree, he whirled about and plunged his lightsaber into the distracted Force-lightning user from behind. The first attacker sprung back into battle a second too late. Zekk parried the flurry of attacks, then elbowed his attacker in the chin before delivering the finishing blow to his stunned opponent. Even with the attacker falling to the ground, however, Zekk didn't deactivate his lightsaber. His gaze was instead directed outward, the Force no longer shrouding the surroundings.

Kneeling beside an unconscious Cassa, it was only then that Taryn realized how much trouble they were in. The trio of Force-using assassins were just the advanced guard. The weather chose that moment to clear a bit, the morning fog lifting ever so slightly. Just outside the wall, she could see several squads of black-clad individuals lining up shots down the barrel of blaster-rifles. Quickly pulling Allana and Jayce behind her, Taryn dropped to the ground as low as she could.

A deafening volley of blaster fire cut through the crystalline fence that ringed the garden. Dozens of red lasers burning holes into the estate's exterior. A second and third volley followed, the estate wall crumpling under the continuous barrage.

Zekk and his lightsaber made easy targets, and he sprinted away from Taryn's prone form to draw some of the fire off of her position. Not that it mattered with the dozens of other attackers still bombarding the area with everything they had.

A frag grenade landed next to Taryn, who quickly picked it up and lobbed it back in the direction it had come. She pulled the unconscious Cassa behind a snowbank, taking with her the two other terrified children in the process.

Jacye and Allana were clinging to Taryn in abject fear as the evil intentions of their attackers became clear to their Force-sensitive minds.

"Stay down, stay here," Taryn whispered gently, switching her blaster to her other hand. "I'll keep you safe, promise."

Another red-lightsaber burst through the snowbank, but Taryn rolled to the side at the last moment, and the red blade narrowly missed her. Before it could return to its sender, Taryn targeted the only unarmed person in the line of attackers and drilled him with two precision shots between his eyes. The red-lightsaber, which had been on a return trip, fell to the snowy ground next to Taryn with a sedate plop. She quickly grabbed the saber and attached it to her utility belt. Though she might not be able to fight with one, she had learned at a young age that a lightsaber was a very handy can, door, and vehicle opener.

The blaster-fire picked up again, and Taryn pressed herself back to the ground. The odds were not looking good.

Then a bellowing roar sounded across the snow-covered landscape. It was a roar few in Hapes would recognize, so few would worry about. Given that the attackers didn't seem too concerned, Taryn almost felt sorry for them.

The ground shook and the startled screams of the attackers momentarily trumped the blasterfire. With a weak smile, Taryn hazarded a glance back over the snowbank.

"Mommy!" Allana called out.

The Queen Mother of Hapes, in full Dathomiri battle-armor, had evidently dropped from an airship and into battle…whilst sitting atop her pet, fully-grown Rancor. The few dozen infantry attacking the Royal Family's Winter Estate were then given a first-hand experience of what happened to those that tried to hurt Allana.

The Rancor scooped up a trio of blaster-wielding assassins and promptly ate them. His rider had dismounted amid a flurry of blaster bolts, her viridian-hued saber slicing through another trio of attackers as she landed. As more and more of the assassins began to target her, they evidently forgot that the Queen Mother was being protected by some of the most elite soldiers of the Hapan Consortium.

On a silvery-glider that danced with the falling snow, Lieutenant Chiri Aros swooped in, repeater-cannon in her hands, and strafed the tightly clustered group with a rapid-fire barrage.

Also on a glider, Colonel Trista Zel made an attack run, the mounted anti-personnel missiles attached to the undersides of the wings being released with lethal accuracy.

Other members of Tenel Ka's protection detail arrived on jetpacks, blasters obliterating the mysterious assassins from every possible angle.

Within seconds of their arrival, the entire group of assassins was either dead or wishing they were.

"Mommy!" Allana called out again, sounding like a Tauntaun fawn bleating for her mother.

Tenel Ka was at Allana's side in seconds, her expression one of sheer relief as she swept up her daughter in a crushing hug. "You are unharmed?"

"Cassa's hurt! And so is Auntie Taryn," Allana pointed to the injured parties involved.

Tenel Ka looked to both.

Taryn, holding her broken wrist to her chest, shook her head. "Check on Cassa first, Zekk can fix me up later."

Tenel Ka nodded once and knelt next to the unconscious blond girl, Allana clinging to her like a barnacle. She reached out her hand and gently touched Cassa's forehead.

"Will she be okay?" Jayce sniffled, hugging himself.

"She will," Tenel Ka said tenderly. A medic hurried to the Queen Mother's side, and Tenel Ka took a moment to relay a set of instructions before looking back to a visibly shaken Jayce. "She is strong, like your parents. Meala here is the best doctor in Hapes and will look after you and your sister."

More security forces rushed in, having taken the more traditional route of landing shuttles and all-terrain walkers. In the background, the winter estate continued to burn, black smoke rising into the cloudy sky.

Zekk took that moment to reappear, limping and holding his side.

"Zekk," Taryn breathed, forcing herself to stand.

"Just another two lightsaber-wielding kids who thought they were dark Jedi caught me off guard," Zekk waved her off. He nodded to Tenel Ka. " _Chume_."

"My friend," Tenel Ka's unspoken gratefulness in every aspect of her voice.

Zekk inclined is head in acknowledgment, then gently brushed Allana's cheek. "You okay, _Chume'da_ Allana?"

"Uh huh," Allana nodded, before burrowing back against her mother.

"You said kids?" Taryn asked, when Zekk knelt down to check on her injuries.

After finishing setting the bones in her wrist, Zekk walked over to the one who had hurled lightning at Hiana's position and undid the black mask. A face of someone barely old enough to shave was revealed. With a shake of his head, Zekk repeated. "Kids."

"Who sends kids on assassination missions?" Taryn scowled.

Tenel Ka, Allana, and Zekk suddenly turned their heads to the sky.

Zekk's eyes widened at what he was sensing. "We have to get clear of this place."

"It's too late," Tenel Ka shook her head. "Meala, keep Cassa and Jayce Solo with you at all times."

"Yes, _Chume_ ," the medic responded, picking Cassa up off the ground with one arm and pulling Jayce up against her with her other.

Tenel Ka grimaced and spoke half-heartedly to her daughter, hugging her at the same time. "I was the real target after all, it seems."

"Good plan," Zekk said grimly. "An attack on her was sure to draw you out."

"What, what's wrong?" Taryn hissed.

Taryn's answer came in the form of a turbolaser cutting through the cloudy sky and obliterating a part of the garden only a few meters from them. The flash of light was nearly blinding in nature, as was the heat of the blast.

"That was Force-targeted!" Zekk yelled, gripping Taryn to him as another blast narrowly missed them.

And then additional turbolasers began to pour down, destroying dropships and annihilating the gathered Hapan troopers. "Of course, those kids were fodder."

"Go, go, go!"

"Where's the Royal Navy?"

"Look out!"

Screams continued to erupt all around, the grounds of the winter retreat being utterly decimated.

Several turbolasers in quick succession came down on the burning winter estate and promptly blew it to pieces. Shrapnel as big as a person flew outwards, mowing down even more of the panicked Hapans.

Tenel Ka leaped up onto Cuddles, pausing only long enough to see that Taryn and Trista had commandeered several of the All-Terrain walkers and were forming up with her, before urging the giant Rancor forward.

The convoy raced across the frozen tundra, being herded along the rim of a steep drop by the turbolasers that continued to rain from the sky. They saw a distant forest of snow-covered evergreens and desperately tried to reach it, but the fire was becoming more accurate. One hover-tank following them disappeared in a blinding fireball. Another walker had the ground beneath it blasted apart and it fell over the edge of the cliff.

"We're like sitting womprats here!" Zekk yelled, one of the walkers behind his succumbing to another orbital strike.

"Not to worry, my friend," Tenel Ka said darkly, the bombardment slowing. "I think the leader of this attack wants the honor of finishing me off personally."

He turned in the direction she was looking towards and saw a lone figure standing in the path before them. Her white and red painted face framed red eyes that seemed to glow in the morning light. Stunted Zabrak horns indicated that this Force-user was not native to the Hapan system. Tall, slender, and wielding a giant vibro-axe, she was a picture of evil lethality. But that wasn't all. Behind her were three of the biggest Wampas Zekk had ever seen. They were even bigger than Cuddles, their eyes hungrily staring at the Rancor as if he were an appetizer.

"Kyrisa," Tenel Ka said evenly.

"Oh," the lone figure's laughter was tinged with madness. "The Queen of Hapes knows my name. How wonderful!"

"Kyrisa?" Zekk murmured.

"All Dathomiri know her name. She is a Nightsister so insane the others exiled her from Dathomir," Tenel Ka answered in a low voice. "She was thought long dead though."

"Oh, I assure you, _Queen Mother_ , I am very much alive," Kyrisa's red eyes flashed and she slammed the butt of her vibroaxe into the ground. A pulse of Force energy splintered the icy surface and a giant fissure immediately spread out from the point of impact. "Alive and hungry for revenge."

"The Royal Fleet will be here any second," Tenel Ka said calmly. "Whatever forces you have in orbit will not survive an engagement."

"Dearest queen, you really have no idea the power I have." Kyrisa held her arms out to either side of her, and as if a blanket had been pulled away, more Dathomiri dark-siders began to appear. Five, fifteen, twenty, until nearly thirty stood in the frozen forest around her. "I have spent _years_ planning my revenge. My desire to show Dathomir just how wrong they were for fearing me because of my power. So I will topple the Dathomiri Jedi Queen and rule in her stead. With the forces of Hapes, I shall return home and sterilize Dathomir of all those unworthy of life."

"The throne is not yet yours," Tenel Ka said evenly, her calmness a counter to Kyrisa's madness.

"No," Kyrisa smiled tightly. She held up her hand and the forest was filled with red lightsaber blades. The dark side of the Force pulsated and swirled all around, all manner of lethal attacks forming "Not yet. First, you have to die."

At the last moment, Zekk leaped off of his vehicle and slammed into the ground with a massive Force pulse of his own. The icy surface already weakened by Kyrisa's display of power splintered, cracked, and then crumpled.

"Kill them!" Kyrisa screeched when she realized what was happening.

In a violent roar, the entire glacial cliff-side that was supporting the Hapan forces gave way completely. Streams of lightning and other Force attacks blazed through empty air, gravity yanking away the targets faster than even the Force-using assassins could register. The Hapans tumbled into the dark and icy water below, and were soon followed by another barrage of turbolasers as Kyrisa tried to ensure their demise.

After several long minutes, the bombardment ended.

Kyrisa peered over the edge of the cliff and saw nothing but dark water below.

"My lady," a voice said from behind her. "What should we do about the other Hapans we captured back at the estate?"

"You have to ask?" Kyrisa said coolly. "If they swear allegiance, give them to our initiates for training. If they don't…keep them alive for now, I have something special planned for them."

"As you command."

"And get me Hapan Admiral Gheer and Ducha Inola. It is time their families be rewarded for sending the Royal Navy away."

"Yes, my lady."

"Don't look so glum," Kyrisa cackled as the Hapan sunlight broke through the sky. "A new day is dawning on Hapes. And with it a new Queen Mother. Me."

 **LotJA[ IV ]LotJA**

" _Welcome one and all to the official reopening of the Senate Building of Coruscant,"_ the HoloNet blared loudly as the security team at one of the Senate Building landing pads listened to the announcement start off the ceremonies.

"We have to have the worst luck in the galaxy to be stationed here while all the big-shots are down there," grumbled Corporal Matat Besura to his desk partner. "Even the slumrats were invited to the big todo."

Corporal Shinde Raksho, a stout man from Eriadu, griped in sympathetic agreement. "Not like anyone's going to try anything. That new Chief of State did keep his promise in cleaning up the galaxy."

The control panel on their desk began beeping. Corporal Besura cleared his throat and hit the comm. "This is Senate Landing Bay Five, we have you on an approach vector, identify."

" _Senator Padnel Orvin is aboard, transmitting code clearance now_."

"The senator's a bit late, isn't he?" Besura said wryly.

" _You know senators, Control, they like to make an entrance_."

The diplomatic shuttle coasted down onto the landing pad moments later. With most of the security team far below guarding the main event, both Besura and Raksho took it upon themselves to be the senator's welcoming committee. Stepping out from behind their desk, they stood at attention as the ramp to the shuttle lowered.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Senator," Corporal Besura said proudly as the bottom half of the lead figure came into view. "Glad you could make it on this momentous day."

A red-bladed lightsaber flew out from the depths of the shuttle and promptly decapitated both security guards.

"Thank you, corporals," a mechanical voice answered, the saber flying back into his hand. One robotic leg and one boot-encased human leg thumped against the durasteel plating of the landing pad as he strode past both bodies. Behind him, more booted figures followed, black robes shrouding their identities from view. He clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "A momentous day this will certainly be."

Many stories below, a beaming Chief of State Kenth Hamner spread out his hands as if to embrace the massive crowd before him. Bedecked in Jedi robes with billowing sleeves, he seemed to have mastered the balance between Jedi and a politician. Certainly the cheers rising up from the crowd at his appearance was a testament to his popularity

"Welcome! Welcome!" His voice was amplified across the plaza, giant holoscreens spread out making sure that everyone could see him. "Welcome all to the first day of this week-long joyous event, the rebirth of Coruscant! It is thanks to all your efforts, your patience, that Coruscant is now officially reopened for settlement. It has been a long road, a trying road, but fourteen years later, together, we have made it possible to rise from the ashes anew. To show our support, the seat of the Galactic Alliance government is also moving, reclaiming its old home in this here Senate Building. I have received assurances from the Jedi Order that they are reopening the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant. This is the dawning of a new era of peace and prosperity."

Inside the Senate Building, the dark Jedi continued their massacre, cutting down security forces, unfortunate clerks and cleaning crew, and senators rushing out of their offices to join the crowd outside. The dark-side kept the deaths unnoticed by the throng of Jedi participating in the event, shrouding not only the group moving through the Senate Building, but other individuals moving through the crowd as well.

Kenth Hamner swept a hand to the bleacher section set up to his right. "Though Grandmaster Skywalker has been delayed by technical difficulties, he will be here to close out the ceremonies and address the galaxy on how far we have come since the dark times of the Yuuzhan Vong and Killik Wars. With me today, however, are nearly a hundred-and-fifty Jedi from across the galaxy, the finest Knights and Masters of their order. Including former head of the Galactic Alliance Guard, Jedi Master Anakin Solo, and his wife Jedi Master Tahiri Solo."

All around, the dark side shrouding their movements, figures in cloaks began joining the crowd of onlookers. There were hundreds of thousands of onlookers present, so the few hundred individuals went unnoticed.

A security scanner beeped, and the guard that went to check on the person passing through had a lightsaber shoved through his chest. He fell without a sound, the Force making the incident invisible to those around them. A team of sharpshooters on a nearby building, laying prone and scanning the crowd, suddenly had blades of red punching through the roof and through their hearts. A team of two pilots standing atop their All-Terrain walker and watching the festivities had their necks soundlessly snapped, their bodies disappearing back into the cockpit of their walker followed by their killer. Invisible forces yanked unsuspecting guards into alleyways, off walkways, into a myriad of fatal situations. Through it all, Kenth Hamner's voice continued to iterate the list of successes the Galactic Alliance had had during his tenure as head of the largest galactic government.

"Crime has decreased in nearly all sectors by fifteen percent, some have even seen drops of twice that, and it is all thanks to our united efforts to make this galaxy a better place," Kenth said with a proud smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Trade routes have been stabilized and the rampant piracy that plagued the previous administration is nearly no more. The economies on most industrialized worlds have rebounded magnificently, and within the past five years over two dozen planets have been restored and made habitable. I wish to shake all your hands and thank you for doing your part in sending the darkness that once held this galaxy in its grasp into the hell it belongs."

One of the defensive turbolasers mounted on the Senate building slowly rotated downwards and towards the amassed crowd. A second mimicked the first, their movements not sensed by most the Jedi below because of the droids that now controlled both towers.

"A part of the stability is thanks to the efforts of the Galactic Alliance Guard and its first commander Anakin So…" Kenth Hamner turned around to gesture Anakin onto the stage, but frowned when he saw both Anakin and Tahiri's chair empty. The Chief of State recovered with a chuckle. "Well, he must have stepped out for a bit, but he'll be back to help me welcome in the new head of the Galactic Alliance Guard in short time. Until then, I'd like to welcome the next Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Navy, Admiral Cha Niathal. Another member of this new dawn we are ushering in. Supreme Commander if you could please say a few words."

The Mon Calamari admiral stepped forward, a hand raised in greeting to the cheering masses. It was a happy, joyous occasion, one that promised a future of stability and peace.

All at once everything changed.

The giant screens which had allowed the masses to see Kenth Hamner's fatherly smile and Cha Niathal's proud approach, suddenly flickered off. After a second, the screens flickered back on, but rather than display Cha Niathal's waving figure, they displayed someone new altogether. Gaunt, face covered in black markings, this new figure opened both eyes with exaggerated slowness. One eye appeared to be some sort of Yuuzhan Vong creature, the other as orange as a Tatooine sunset. With sandy brown hair cropped close in military fashion, the emaciated-faced man radiated strength and determination without a single word spoken.

"Thank you, Chief of State, this is indeed the dawn of a new era," he began, raspy voice booming across the shocked crowd.

The crowd in front of the front steps of the Senate Building parted to the sides as if told there was a bomb or deadly disease at the epicenter. Only one figure was left in the void, standing tall and proud, head tilted back to look up in amusement at the top of the stairs. It was the same figure who appeared on the giant screens all across Coruscant.

"And…who might you be?" Kenth Hamner gestured with his hand for security forces to surround the interloper as he stared at the gaunt figure nonplussed.

When no one came, however, he frowned and looked left and right.

"I am the One Sith. You may call me Darth Krayt."

"Well, _Darth Krayt_ of the _One_ Sith." Kenth Hamner rolled up his sleeves and gazed down on the man with a superior smirk. With a gesture, Jedi Masters Kyle Katarn, Octa Ramis, Kam Solusar, Barratk'l, and Tresina Lobi all moved down from the bleachers to flank the Chief of State. "You are rather foolish to come here today. There are over a hundred Jedi here."

"So I see, thank you for gathering them all into one convenient location," Darth Krayt said conversationally. "Well, not all, there are a bunch of others in their little academies."

A round of murmuring broke out as the many screens changed to show the Corellian, Yavin, Ossus, and Dathomiri Praxeums.

"These are live streams by the way," Darth Krayt continued on. "You'd be surprised as to how many people would jump at the chance to kill Jedi if given the chance."

"Surrender," Cha Niathal demanded, at the same time trying to signal the fighter squadrons covering the ceremony.

A beam of red light traversed through the air faster than mortal reflexes could fathom. For a moment no one realized what had just occurred. Then Cha Niathal collapsed to the ground, a neat circle burned straight through her chest. The Jedi in their bleachers all rose, eyes tracking the origin of the sniper shot amid the startled and horrified gasps in the crowd.

"Ooops," Darth Krayt deadpanned.

"You are going to regret that," Kenth Hamner growled, pulling out his own lightsaber.

"Am I now?"

The turbolaser batteries meant to protect the Senate building, were now all facing downwards towards the ceremonies. Without so much as a warning, the plethora of batteries opened fire in computer-synchronized unison. With only droid minds controlling the automated activation, there was no ill-will for the Jedi to sense and thus nothing in the Force to alert them to what was about to happen.

A deafening roar of nearly three dozen Yavin-tree-sized bolts of energy bombarded the stands where the over hundred Jedi were seated. It was a blinding flash of light as the center of the blast was atomized, Jedi, bleachers, and all. Melted shards of metal and wood were hurled up into the air, anyone and anything within several meters of the bleachers ripped apart by the shrapnel.

A stunned Kenth Hamner and half of the Jedi High Council staggered backwards, their eyes wide at the sight of where a hundred-plus Jedi used to be.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Darth Krayt said, half to himself. "I guess it just proves that what I'm doing is the best for this galaxy."

"You can't possibly hope to win!" Kenth's incredulous voice was barely heard over the screaming crowd.

Darth Krayt made a hand gesture and Kenth was suddenly lifted into the air and yanked towards the Sith Lord. A yorik coral saber appeared in Darth Krayt's hand, lightsaber blade activating. Helpless to stop his momentum, Kenth let out a gasp as he was impaled by the glowing magenta blade. "Chief of State, you seem to be under the mistaken impression that One Sith means only one of us."

Darth Krayt rotated the impaled leader to face the fleeing crowd. As if on cue, red and purple blades by the dozens ignited directly in the path of the bulk of the fleeing crowd. What followed next was one of the greatest mass slaughters by dark Jedi in several decades. The screams of terror from hundreds of thousands of voices rang out, a stampede surging forward to the nearest possible safe route, only to find a dark Jedi standing in the middle and slicing down those at the front of the crowd.

"What's wrong, Masters?" Darth Krayt cackled up at the shell-shocked Kyle, Barratk'l, Tresina, Octa, and Kam. He gestured with one hand and sent Kenth Hamner's body slamming into the marble steps, leaving a small crater from the force of the impact. "Aren't you going to save them?"

As one the five Jedi Masters leaped off the top of the stairs and surrounded the Sith Lord.

"By the way," Darth Krayt said levelly. "I hope none of you have anyone too important left at those schools of yours."

The Jedi Masters hazarded a glance up at the screens, paling at what they saw. Ossus was crumbling under a barrage from Mandalorian warships. Several Imperial Star Destroyers were turning the Yavin Praxeum into an inferno with Base Delta Zero tactics. Dark Jedi and members of the Corellian Defense Force were sweeping through the Corellian Praxeum and laying low any resistance with brutal force. The Dathomiri Praxeum was hit with all sorts of artillery and ordinance, the cliff-face it was carved into crumbling into the roaring sea below.

Kam Solusar let out a strangled gasp, falling to one knee and clutching his chest as undeniable agony filled the bond he had with his wife. Before the Jedi could recover, Darth Krayt seized that opportunity to lessen the odds arrayed against him. Just as Kam began to look back up, eyes full of murderous hate, Krayt's saber flashed through the air and beheaded the Ossus instructor.

"Kam!" Kyle yelled, lunging at the Sith Lord. He was stopped mid-way by another Force-presence and was suddenly yanked into the air. Unlike Hamner, however, Kyle had much experience fighting dark Jedi. He released a pulse of Force energy to free himself and landed in front of an older-looking Sith whose face was ravaged by the Dark Side. Kyle kept his guard high, sensing an immense amount of strength from the seemingly senile old man before him. "And who are you?"

"Once called Danaan Kerr, now Lord of Ternaax, at your service!" The old man crowed. "Here to dice and slice and mince and fry all you stupid Jedi!"

Kyle was staggered a few steps when a powerful surge of Sith Lightning leapt from the Sith Lord's fingers and slammed into his lightsaber. His saber crackled and hissed in protest, the hilt growing warm from the amount of energy being channeled into it. Out of the corner of his eyes Kyle saw several equally insane-looking individuals flank him. He focused his energy and redirected the lightning towards one of his flankers, only to see the purple bolts get caught and sent right back at him. He was then blasted from three directions with the life-draining energy, his defenses holding for a fraction of a second before collapsing under the powerful onslaught. Kyle collapsed to the ground , howling in agony and twitching uncontrollably.

"Power!" Danaan crowd madly, continuing his approach towards the downed Jedi. Before he could get much further, however, a green lightsaber blade emerged from his chest. Choking he looked over his shoulder at the furry features of Barratk'l. "No fair."

The Yuuzem Jedi decapitated the Sith Lord and thrust her hand out at the three minions, sending them flying backwards and off the side of the walkway.

"Forget about me," Kyle said hoarsely. "Tresina, Octa."

Bent over Kyle and using the Force to reverse some of the lightning damage, Barratk'l gestured to where both women were squaring off against Krayt. "Don't have enough numbers for you to rejoin the Force just yet, Master Katarn."

No sooner had Barrak'l said this than two lightsabers shot out like bullets and punched through the shoulders of the large Jedi Master. A gesture by the sabers' thrower and the blades of light jerked outwards, removing both of Barratk'l arms, much to the Yuzzem's shock.

"So, Lord Ternaax was as disappointing as I thought he'd be," a cybernetic voice said with mock sorrow. A man who was literally half organic and half cybernetic dropped down from the upper balcony of the Senate Building and caught both his sabers at the same time. "And you Jedi even more so. I expected a fight."

With a whirl of motion, both Kyle and Barratk'l were decapitated. At the same time, Darth Krayt sent Tresina flying off the side of the walkway and dispatched Octa with a saber through her chest. The bodies of the Jedi Masters all collapsed, the silent thuds missed in the continuing chaos.

The screams went on unabated, death echoing through the Force over and over again with every flash of lightsaber. The security forces on hand never stood a chance against so many Force-sensitive attackers and were cut down just as easily as the rest of the crowd. Framed by the explosions and chaos that consumed the plaza, Darth Krayt calmly ascended the steps to the front of the Senate Building. Bodies dropped to the ground almost right in front of him and he carefully stepped over them.

Step by step, the leader of the Sith climbed, until he was soon standing where Kenth Hamner had once been. The holocams, deliberately left unscathed by the marauding Sith, all focused on his desert-worn face. A cold smile appeared as he surveyed the on-going destruction, one yellow eye and one Yuuzhan Vong biotic eye looked directly into the nearest camera. His face was projected on the many screens and on holo-sets throughout the Galactic Alliance.

"Citizens of the galaxy, the esteemed Kenth Hamner was right about one thing. This _is_ a new era. The era of power, of strength, of a time where we will rise up and seize control of our destinies and not let another decide for us. A time where the weak are swept aside to make room for progress. For peace and prosperity in _my_ new Empire. Remember my face, my voice, for I am now your next head of state, Darth Krayt. Those who do not fall in line will be swept aside. Citizens of the galaxy, I now usher in a new era. The era of the One Sith and the New Sith Empire."

 **LotJA[Chapter End ]LotJA**

 **A\N:** So begins the next monster story in this insane endeavor of mine…Next chapter of Side A will be next month. Fortunately, Side B's first chapter will be up on Saturday, so feel free to head on over for more Fish-universe Star Wars!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **LotJA[ I ]LotJA**

Anakin Solo, Jedi Master and now former Director of the Galactic Alliance Guard, couldn't imagine how his life could be any better. He was married to his childhood best friend, had two smart and independent children with her, and was now part of the Jedi High Council. Even forced to play the political games Chief of State Kenth Hamner liked to play, Anakin would truthfully admit that he was content, happy, with his current lot in life. Of course much of it had to do with the fact that crime was down and that negatude-inducing incidents had become almost non-existent. It was amazing how much less stressful life became when the galaxy wasn't in mortal peril.

So even sitting in the front row with his wife, along with various ministers and important backers of Kenth Hamner's cabinet, Anakin didn't mind. He had set out what he had intended to do since the end of the Swarm War—help bring stability back to the galaxy after seven long years of painstaking effort. Though the ceremony made the hand-over official, he had ceased his duties as head of the Galactic Alliance Guard almost four months earlier.

Officially, he had accomplished his very public goal of restoring the people's faith in the security of the galactic government and no longer needed to stay on. Unofficially, his backroom disagreements of Hamner's policies, and his manipulation of various events to thwart said policies had finally come to light due to several investigative journalists. From using GAG resources to secretly look for the dark Jedi that attacked him and Jacen, and then Ben and his friends, to undermining Hamner's Jedi-first policies, Hamner had been more than a little furious at the revelations and had confronted Anakin about it. Anakin didn't deny the reports, and was subsequently, not too politely told to ready a successor in time for the reopening of Coruscant. For once, Anakin didn't mind stepping down. He had spent way too much time away from his family, and was confident that his replacement was more than capable of running things.

Now Director Lon Shevu, the man had been an investigator with the rank of captain in the counter-terrorism unit assigned first to Coruscant and then to Denon after the former's fall. Thirty-one years young, the captain was still on Denon and wouldn't let Hamner bully him into coming to Coruscant. Anakin couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe Hamner would need a third GAG Director before the year was out. But, those things were no longer his problem anymore.

In fact, the moment the celebrations were over, he Tahiri, Jayce, and Cassa were going to pop into the _Veila_ and search for the still missing Zonama.

But, being a Solo, things never go the way they are supposed to.

Both he and Tahiri felt it at the same time, a flash of pain that resounded from the bond they had with their daughter. It wasn't a 'stubbed my toe' pain or a 'boinked your head on the doorknob' injury, but a serious, deliberately inflicted hurt. Without a single word passing between the two of them, and ignoring Kenth's long-winded spiel about peace and prosperity being restored, both Tahiri and Anakin silently got up and stepped off the central dais.

Neither knowing that they had just saved their own lives by doing so.

"Cassa," Tahiri breathed, once they were a good distance away from the stage and bleachers. They were both rushing to their speeder to get to the spaceport.

"Yes, she's alive though." Anakin focused on using the Force to shroud them from the thousands still viewing the ceremonies. There was some downside to having a recognizable face.

They had only just begun to open the door to their speeder when they both felt and heard the simultaneous deaths of many Jedi.

"Sithspit!" Anakin jerked his head to look over his shoulder, watching in disbelief as the Senate Building's defenses were turned on the crowd.

"Dark Jedi," Tahiri growled, slipping into the passenger side of the speeder. Even as far away from the event as they were, they could still hear the screams of terror and mayhem being unleashed.

"Far too many, even for us." Anakin slid into the driver's seat and stroking the nerve-cluster on the dashboard. Like the _Veila_ , their speeder was also half-organic, was in fact grown from part of the _Veila_ and was technically their ship's 'daughter'. " _Riina_ , get us to the spaceport. We can't do anything here."

The speeder immediately started up. The fact that it was the lone speeder in the lot to do so attracted the attention of several observant dark Jedi watching for any said escapees. A warning went out, and a cluster dark Jedi-controlled speeders and speeder-bikes likewise powered up.

"A lot of dark Jedi," Tahiri amended her earlier statement, her surprise growing as she tracked the different vehicles swarming towards them.

"They have nothing on _Riina_ ," Anakin muttered, their speeder rocketing downwards and swerving around corners at breakneck speeds. He grimaced imperceptibly as two deaths flashed through the Force. "Kam and Kyle are down, blast it!"

Anakin shook his head, trying to come to terms with it but also trying to keep them from joining those masters at the same time. It seemed improbable that two stalwarts of Luke Skywalker's original 'class' of Jedi had been taken out. That nothing short of a super nova or planetary disaster could kill Jedi Masters who had survived pretty much everything the galaxy had thrown at them. But the Force was indiscriminate, and Kam and Kyle's time had come and the galaxy still spun on.

The monitor on the dashboard filled with words. " _Already informed mom, she's bringing Jedi Knight Hedda to pick us up_."

Tahiri saw the message and shook her head. "Neg that _Riina_ , the dark Jedi have control of the Senate Building's defenses. Your mom's good, but not good enough to survive the barrage."

" _Riina_ , head for these coordinates at your fastest speed," Anakin suddenly said, his gaze towards the sky above them.

Tahiri felt it too and retracted the canopy. "Think we'll make it?"

"It's going to be close," Anakin breathed as they could just make out a single figure plummeting through the air.

The engines of their speeder whined as it was pushed to the limit, the speeder angled sharply to make up time. Finally, it managed to level out just under the falling individual.

"Excellent timing," Tresina Lobi managed, hand clutching her chest as the fact that she was still alive and not a smear on the ground registered.

"The rest of the Council?"

"All dead," Tresina muttered, glancing skywards again. "Some dark Jedi named Krayt announced the start of a Sith Empire."

"Heads up, our tail found us again," Tahiri called out, pulling the canopy shut again.

They looked over their shoulders and saw three speeders and a handful of speederbikes roar over and under walkways towards them. The speeders opened fire with tail-mounted laser cannons, the bikes likewise letting loose with rapid fire dual blasters.

All around the _Riina,_ buildings and walkways crumpled under the barrage, the attackers clearly not caring who died in the process.

"Any ideas on how to outwit someone who can track us in the Force?" Tresina asked, gripping her chair as the _Riina_ made another harsh turn.

"Be wittier?" Tahiri recommended mildly.

"Krayt? Did he have any Yuuzhan Vong life with him?" Anakin asked over his shoulder.

"His eye, a hand, and his lightsaber."

"Never mind then," Anakin said.

"What?"

"I was going to suggest switching to Vongphase, but if that powerful nova of Force energy is Krayt, then he can sense Yuuzhan Vong life too. Added benefit of merging with Yuuzhan Vong life."

" _Riina_ , take us up into the higher levels. At this rate we're going to get tons of people killed," Tahiri said.

Tresina nervously looked at the gaining army of speeders. "This speeder armed?"

"You bet," Anakin said. "Yaret-Kor cannon mind-link on the middle dashboard. Only problem is that plasma melts through their target and in the city that will cause even more damage."

"How about regular laser cannons?"

"Too much of a power draw on _Riina_ 's cognitive functions," Anakin answered. "Yaret-Kor are organic so were easier to sync-up with her bio-droid brain."

"Right," Tresina sighed, remembering who she was talking to. "Speed it is then."

Just then, two larger speeders appeared from side-streets and slammed into the _Riina_ , pinning the craft between the two of them.

The living speeder made her displeasure known by remotely activating her plasma cannon and blasting both assailants at point-blank range. The holes blown through the speeders were visible for a split second before the melting remains of both attackers' speeders went crashing downwards.

"Takes after her mom," Tahiri remarked in amusement.

A second later, a Force-guided laser shot blasted off the plasma-cannon and another speeder veered in sharply.

Tahiri immediately lowered the roof again and activated her yorik-coral lightsaber—a symbolic saber she had made shortly after the Killik War meant to show the Yuuzhan Vong she hadn't forgotten her 'other' roots.

The door to the enemy speeder slid open and three hooded dark Jedi glared at them with sabers active.

"You guys have yorik-coral lightsabers too?" Tahiri observed evenly, her posture daring them to try and board the _Riina_.

At the same time, Master Lobi took up a position to deflect any further laser fire from Tahiri's visible figure.

"The Solo with the scars," one of the masked attackers said without emotion. "Your sister sends her regards."

"My sister?"

"She says that she will take great pleasure in training your children and will treat them as her own."

Tahiri responded to the comment by thrusting out a hand, intending to throw the three to the far-side of their speeder. The three resisted the attack and held out their own hands, but Tahiri had leaped into the air and landed on their speeder. Eyes tracked her upwards, shortly before her purple saber stabbed through the roof of the speeder and impaled one of the dark Jedi in the top of the head. She dragged the saber to the side and sliced a line down the center of the roof.

She glanced down into the speeder and saw the mask of the one she had impaled fall off. Her eyes bulged when she recognized the ashen-gray skin that denoted the Slayers—Force-sensitive soldiers the Yuuzhan Vong had created towards the end of the war using the DNA of dead Jedi. But she didn't have time to process the revelation for long.

The remaining two attackers flipped themselves onto the roof of the speeder on either side of her, only to receive a blast of Force energy from the two Jedi in the other speeder. Both were knocked off their perch, flailing as they plummeted to their doom. At the same time, Tahiri recovered, jammed her saber into the engine housing of the speeder she was on, and then leaped back over to the _Riina_ as the stricken speeder spiraled away out of control.

"Anakin," Tahiri said tersely, focusing on her husband even as the myriad of speeders and speederbikes resumed their laser barrage.

"I know, I heard. But you know what we have to do."

Tahiri's jaw clenched and she nodded once. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The _Riina_ darted out of the populated district and over an energy-and-waste management sector of the planet. Unfortunately, this meant that the Jedi could no longer rely on the towering skyscrapers for cover.

"This is madness," Tresina said as lasers streamed all around them.

"Power couplings, turbines, and chemical plants," Tahiri called out as they zoomed through the orange-brown scenery. "Any ideas Hero Boy?"

"A couple," Anakin remarked above the whine of machinery all around them. "I'm just glad my family has _some_ talent in absorbing energy."

"I don't want to know." Tahiri rolled her eyes.

"Here, take over," Anakin handed the steering column to Tahiri, slowing their speeder as they neared a particularly large cluster of power couplings. He leaped out, landing on the very top of the crackling-with-purple-electricity metal spire. "Get the _Riina_ clear. I don't exactly want to get my speeder angry at me for numbing her."

"Your speeder? How about your wife?" Tahiri quipped, before the speeder zoomed off.

Without the twists and turns, the pursuit rapidly closed the distance.

Anakin activated his red-bladed saber and hurled it through the air. Its controlled loop slashed through the power regulators on a handful of the power couplings and an impressive lightning storm promptly broke out. Though the dark Jedi in the pursuing vehicles weren't afraid of said energy storm and stayed their course, they weren't the target. Anakin held out his hand and directed the thunderous claps of gigavolts of electricity towards the engines of their vehicles. As strong as dark Jedi were, even they couldn't fly unassisted by repulsor engines. One moment over a dozen vehicles had been closing in for the kill, the next they were all falling out of the air, their engine blocks burnt to a crisp.

"That takes care of that," Anakin said, landing back in his speeder. "Let's get to the _Veila_ and find out just what in blazes is happening."

 **LotJA[ II ]LotJA**

Ben Skywalker was beyond numb, not registering anything around him as he sat in front of the _Falcon_ 's dejarik table. He had never asked much from the Force, so he couldn't understand why, in the span of a single hour, he had felt pretty much every single one of his friends die. Whether his friends had been on Ossus or Yavin, Dathomir or Coruscant, their presences had disappeared as easily as one would blow out a candle. But the death that hurt the most, the one he would never have seen coming or could even imagine, it had left him feeling completely empty.

During the Yuuzhan Vong War he had become terrified of the Force. Being the son of two powerful Jedi, the number of deaths, the suffering, the pain, had been too much for his young mind and he had nearly withdrawn from the Force completely. But then he met Kani Asari, someone who had been similarly scarred, and together they ventured back into the Force with timid steps. Together they had grown, fought, laughed, and learn to relish the connection the Force afforded the two of them.

But just like in the Yuuzhan Vong War, that emptiness had returned. There was no warmth, no reassurance, or sarcastic quip. Just…nothingness. Ben was too shocked to even cry, to wonder how. He only knew that the Force had taken his best friend away with him. After everything he and Kani had tried to do for the galaxy, their adventures, the billions of people they had helped, and for what? It didn't make sense. Wasn't fair.

"Ben." He heard his mom's voice, felt her slide into the seat next to him.

"She's dead," Ben said simply, picking listlessly at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"She is," Mara confirmed without emotion. "Jedi all over the galaxy are dying."

Ben nodded slowly. "I didn't like feeling it. I cut myself off from the Force."

"I know," Mara murmured, rubbing his back as if he were a little boy. "I know. She was your best friend."

"She didn't do anything to deserve it," Ben said hoarsely, eyes red-rimmed. "All she wanted to do was to help people. To make sure kids didn't end up as orphans, like her. She only ever did good for this galaxy."

"I know Ben," Mara said again, her eyes fluttering close in pain for a brief second. "She was a great Jedi."

"She was going to go for her Knighthood when we got back from Coruscant," Ben continued to babble, picking at a hole in the sleeve of his robe. "She was so excited for it. It doesn't make sense, why did the Force allow it to happen?"

Mara's throat tightened. Despite Ben cutting himself off from the Force, she could still feel the agony her son was in, and it cut her deeply to be able to do nothing about it. At the same time, there was still no word from her youngest child, and that in itself was unnerving her to no end. It was not a situation she was used to feeling, nor did she like it one bit.

Ben continued despondently, his eyes squeezing close. "I mean, what's the entire point of the Jedi Order if the Force can just decide to kill us off like everything we've done didn't mean a thing?"

"Ben…"

"Don't worry mom," Ben said with an almost delirious smile and red-rimmed eyes. "I'm not going to go dark, becomes best friends with a Sith, or fall in love with the first dark Jedi girl who bats her eyelashes at me. Revenge won't make anyone undead. Won't right any wrongs. I think I'm just done with the Force."

Mara nodded in understanding. "Nothing wrong with that, Ben."

"Thanks, can I just…sit here and mope for a little bit?" Ben said hoarsely. "Maybe go to sleep and pretend this day never happened…I never told her I…I just…I always thought I'd have more time…"

Mara pulled Ben into a hug as the tears began to flow, his tall form quaking in distress at the gaping absence within him. "It's okay to grieve, Ben. Do it now, while you can. Then live on the way she would want you to. She might be gone, but her memory still remains, and as long as you honor that she'll continue to live in a way no one can kill."

Ben sniffled, his eyes closed in silent pain. "Are we…are we still going to Ossus?"

"It's not secure," Mara shook her head in negative. "At last word, the Mandalorians have a full fleet parked in orbit. In just the _Falcon_ we won't stand a chance."

"So what then?" Ben said hollowly, trying in vain to wipe at his tears. "We're just going to go fly about the galaxy until the Force wants us dead too?"

"Your father has already made contact with several Galactic Alliance fleet elements and we're meeting up with them," Mara answered.

Ben breathed out once more, slumping in the chair he was in. "And what good is that going to do? If at the height of our government we couldn't see this coming, what's the point now?"

"Enough," Mara said firmly. "Yes, many of our friends were just killed. And yes, it hurts in a way you won't ever forget, but I will not give up. Just like Palpatine and his band of insane megalomaniacs, these guys can be taken down too. It might take years, but the Sith are a self-destructing people and they will eventually fall."

"But what's the point!" Ben yelled. "Even if the Sith fall, Kani's still dead. Cappricia is still dead! Master Tione, Katarn, and all the others are still _dead!_ So what, the Jedi rise again? How long will it be until they're toppled by another Sith. It's that cycle of light and dark all over again and there's no _point_ in fighting it if all history is going to do is repeat itself. True balance…that's impossible. And the Jedi have proven time and time again that peace is nothing more than a lie too!"

"Ben…"

"Aunt Mara," Jacen's synthesized voice interrupted the conversation, and both Skywalkers looked to the thirty-five year old Jedi Master. Despite the events that were unfolding throughout the galaxy, he appeared to be as calm and level-headed as always.

"Jacen?" Mara raised a crimson eyebrow.

"Let me talk with Ben," Jacen said with a placating gesture. "The other Master Skywalker could use your advice anyways. He's trying to keep what's left of the Jedi Order from fragmenting completely."

"Okay," Mara said slowly. "Thank you."

"It's what family is for, right?" Jacen smiled, inclining his head.

Mara left the central chamber, leaving the two male Jedi alone.

"Please, Master," Ben muttered. Jacen truly had been his master and trainer during his formative years as a Jedi, was the reason why he had become a Jedi Knight at the very young age of sixteen. "Can you just leave me…"

"In a little bit." Jacen took a seat next to Ben, but kept his distance at the same time. "I can't very well leave my former apprentice in such a state, can I?"

"I'm not a little kid any more, Jacen."

"Thirteen, seventeen, not much of a difference, Jedi Knight Skywalker," Jacen ran a hand through his hair and reclined with his head pillowed in the palms of his hands. "I've noticed you've cut yourself off from the Force."

"Never did me any good."

"Not saying that that's a bad thing," Jacen shook his head. "In fact, that's probably the smartest thing you've done so far."

At that, Ben lifted his head up to look at his cousin. "What?"

"You said it. The Force hasn't done you any good, so why should you use it? Use this moment to learn about what you want to be, who you want to be, without that pesky Force whispering in your ear. You're at the lowest of your lows right now. Things really can't get much worse unless the Force kills your mom and dad too."

"Not helping," Ben rasped.

"And you misunderstood me. I'm not going to help," Jacen shook his head. "You have to make a decision now. No one else is going to throw you a life-line. Are you going to climb out of this abyss that has swallowed you, or let it consume you and everything you are? When you're at your worse, when pain and suffering is all you feel, will you let it shape you, or will you turn it into strength?"

"It hurts," Ben said hoarsely. "I lost all my friends, Jacen. All of them. Why would their deaths be the will of the Force? It just doesn't make sense at all."

"Even I don't fully understand the Force," Jacen replied honestly. "But I strive to control what I do understand. I won't tell you not to grieve, to reign in your anger, or some of the other empty Jedi platitudes that normally follow things like this. We're living beings. We're allowed to feel as we wish. The trick is seizing control of those emotions, using them to empower you. Because if you don't, those emotions will end up controlling you, end up destroying you."

"More Unifying Force fodder?"

"A bit, and then some from my brother's philosophy too."

"Brother…" Ben froze, remembering that Janek was also on Ossus. For a brief moment, he was tempted to reach out to see if Janek had survived. Then, remembering the pain caused by all the other deaths, immediately retreated from that idea, the light in his eyes dying. He cast a forced smile at his former master. "So you're saying all this guilt, anger, and despair, all of it will make me powerful?"

"Nope," Jacen shook his head. "I'm saying that it has the potential to make you powerful. Has the potential to do as much good as serenity, compassion, and hope. Two sides of the same cred-chit, but it's up to you as to how you use that chit. Losing everyone hurts, I get it. Everyone on this ship is suffering right now. But it's how we respond to that grief, how we react next, that will define who we are."

"I…I don't know," Ben breathed out, his face a mask of pain. "Just focusing on the hurt only makes it worse. The memories of my friends, the fact I'll never be able to speak to them…to _her_ again…"

"Pain can be a teacher too," Jacen said gently. "It's a part of life. Shying away from it, looking for someone to shield you from it, you're blinding yourself to a part of what makes us living beings."

Ben let out a weak laugh. "That really sounds like something a Sith would say."

"They aren't all wrong," Jacen returned his faint smile. "There is wisdom in their words, but just like your emotions, you can't let their words define you. _You_ choose who you want to be. _You_ choose whether or not pain will stop you from living on for those who died. _You_ are in charge of your life. Forget dark side, light side, even the Force if you have to. Who are _you_ , Ben Skywalker?"

"I…I really don't know any more," Ben breathed out, closing his eyes. "I don't want to be Jedi anymore."

"Then don't," Jacen said.

"My dad's the Grandmaster," Ben said flatly.

"Your point?" Jacen raised an eyebrow. "Are you _you,_ or an extension of your father? When my brother was younger, he was haunted by the thought of being just like our grandfather. Ultimately, he decided that he was his own person. That his deeds would define who he was, not his name. So what you've cut yourself off from the Force, that your dad leads all the Jedi. You don't want to be a Jedi any more, that's fine. But choose who you want to be, Ben."

"I don't…"

"Take your time. Think about it. How will you let the pain and hurt you've felt shape you? Will you be worse off, weaker for it? Or will you rise from the crucible and join the rest of us in striking back? The Sith just kicked our butt, so now we regroup and see how we can best return the favor."

 **LotJA[ III ]LotJA**

Jaina grimaced as she was slammed against the side of the shuttle's bulkhead, the entire vehicle spinning from the latest turbolaser hit. Not a direct one or she would have been atomized, but enough to remind her that she wasn't in a starfighter. Driving a shuttle was one thing, doing it leaning across from the copilot's seat because the pilot had died when the control console had exploded in a shower of sparks was another. Driving the shuttle leaning over the corpse of the pilot while an entire Imperial world's planetary defenses tried to shoot you down…that was something else entirely.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Jaina grumbled, feeling blood trickle free from the newly added cut to her head. " _Fell Defender_ , this is Jaina Solo. I'm taking heavy planetary defensive fire. Where are you?"

No response. She glanced down at the comm-panel. It was completely dead.

"Wonderful." More lasers began to fill the space around her, with a sensor blinking that something was acquiring a missile lock on her. The smaller lasers were indicative of starfighters joining the venture to kill her. Jaina wiped away the sweat stinging her eyes and squeezed herself into the pilot's chair. "I am _not_ dying here."

The damaged Imperial Lambda-class shuttle performed a barrel-roll that it was never designed for. But the maneuver paid off as she saw two missiles streak by. Streak by, then arch back towards her as the fighters behind blasted away at the back of her shuttle. Jaina jammed the steering column forwards, sending the shuttle into a sharp dive at the last moment. Again the missiles overshot her. This time, though, they slammed into a pair of starfighters that had been aggressively dogging her aft.

With room to breathe, she freed out her comlink. "Jagged. I'm in a half-shot-up shuttle. Comm's fried. Definitely need assistance."

" _Set a heading towards point five-seven_ ," Jagged sounded distracted. " _We'll try to grab you and jump_."

"Try?" Jaina turned the shuttle, and then saw what had Jagged preoccupied. The gleaming _Fell Defender_ was being swarmed by planetary defense fighters and fending off two other Star Destroyers at the same time. Star Destroyers that Jaina recognized as supposedly being in the _Fell Defender_ 's fleet group. "Try it is then. I'll make my approach full throttle. Have the crash-webbing extended please."

" _Emergency crews are standing by now, good luck_."

Jaina pushed the battered shuttle as fast as it could go, the whine of the engines behind her signaling the vehicle's protest. Jaina continued to bounce her shuttle back and forth to avoid the ground-based laser batteries and stuttering strafing attacks of the other fighters fast recovering from her maneuver. The _Fell Defender_ continued to stream towards her, its own turbolaser batteries lashing out at the other two Star Destroyers maneuvering to intercept it.

Like most of the ships in Jagged Fel's command, his Star Destroyer was of Chiss design—meaning that there was no large, rectangular hangar on the underbelly of the ship for Jaina to aim for. Instead, her target was a smaller rectangle a fraction of the size, on the side of the triangular ship. And she was supposed to hit it at full speed, while said Star Destroyer was similarly traveling all ahead full.

Good thing she was a good pilot.

And that she had a little help from the Force.

Gritting her teeth, Jaina only somewhat relaxed when she escaped into the curtain of cover-fire the _Fell Defender_ gunners gave her. The margin for error was slim, a few meters meant the difference between crash-landing into the hangar and crashing into the side of the ship. She was on course, about to enter the hangar, when at the last moment, a lucky missile bypassed the screen of turbolasers and its proximity fuse detonated. Jaina swore as the blast sent her ship knifing upwards. The upper fin of the shuttle was sheared off by the top of the hangar bay as the shuttle entered at a sharp angle. Jaina tried to recover with some propulsion tricks, but the momentum she had to overcome was immense. Her shuttle ricocheted off the wall of the hangar, spinning her around completely and tearing away the safety netting.

She would have met a fiery end at the far hangar wall, except her ship was suddenly held in the air by an invisible grip. The jolting stop to her forward momentum pitched Jaina into the steering column, and she let out a low hiss of pain. The only thing good about that pain was that it let her know she hadn't disappeared in said giant fireball. Looking outside the cracked window, Jaina could see Imperial Knight Sivan Draco with his hand outstretched.

Jaina gave him a weak smile and salute as he guided the remains of the shuttle to the hangar floor. As he did, however, Jaina saw what looked like several rows of caskets lined up against another of the hangar walls. Given a brief moment to regain her bearings, it was then she also felt the grief pouring off the young Imperial Knight who had saved her.

It was the sort of grief Jaina was well acquainted with, and it made her close her eyes in silent damnation of the series of events that had caused said grief. She sliced her way out of the mangled shuttle and hopped down to the hangar floor.

"Thanks for the rescue, Imperial Knight Draco," Jaina said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She glanced to the row of caskets. "Which one is hers?"

"That one," Sivan murmured, signaling out one of them.

"I'm so sorry."

"She died doing her duty to the Empire," Sivan said with a sad but proud smile. "It's how I would want to go too."

"But not for a long time, that's an order," Jaina said firmly. The heavy hangar doors slid shut just as the blue vortex of hyperspace began to materialize outside.

"Yes, ma'am. Ma'am, Moff Fel wished to see you as soon as you were onboard."

"I'll go there now," Jaina gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze then quickly headed for the bridge, determined to find out just what in blazes was going on.

A few minutes later she was staring gobsmacked at the datascreen in Jagged's office. Jaina wasn't sure what to make of the information Jagged had provided for her. A large part of her was still in disbelief at the reports that continued to scroll in. One moment the galaxy was enjoying a prolonged vacation from the wars that had plagued it, and the next it was plunged right back into it. Jedi everywhere were dying, Corellia, Ossus, Dathomir, Yavin, there was no escaping the increasingly painful void in the Force.

Even the Imperial Knights, though they no longer called themselves Jedi, were not immune from the massacre. Turi Altamik, Mallie Marek, Alexander Astin, Avinoam Arelis, and over half of the budding Imperial Knights in-training had all been taken out by forces unknown. Governments were reeling, the Jedi Order in full panic-mode, and the seven years of progress made under Hamner's administration undone in the span of a few hours.

"What is Taspir Three saying about this?" Jaina finally managed to vocalize, shoving away the screen she had been viewing.

"Perhaps seeing is the best explanation," Jagged said tonelessly. He hit another button and an image of Grand Moff Quille appeared.

 _"…with the downfall of the Jedi Order and its lapdogs the Galactic Alliance, I hereby officially announce the formation of the Third Empire! No longer will we be second-class citizens in this galaxy, no longer will we be a 'remnant' of the past. We will be strong and take back what is rightfully ours. We will purify this great territory of the lesser races and once again establish an Empire that will rule for centuries! Now, I yield the floor to our new emperor, may he live long and lead us well. All hail Lord Cronal, Conqueror of Death and all-knowing prophet_!"

A holographic figure appearing to be made up of a field of stars appeared next to the Grand Moff, the featureless character nonetheless staring directly at the holocam. " _Citizens of the Third Empire, you_ _ **will**_ _swear allegiance to myself and the One Sith. You_ _ **will**_ _do your duty in strengthening the Sith and paving the way for our great Empire to return to all four corners of this galaxy. This is a glorious day, a day that will be long remembered. The day the Sith rise and begin their rule of a millennia!"_

"Lord Cronal," Jaina exhaled, frowning. The name sounded familiar. Then the memory struck. "Uncle Luke killed him."

"Evidently he wasn't dead enough," Jagged said. "I am not sure if you want to see it, but the Grand Moff also broadcasted the deaths of Jedi Altamik and Mallie Marek as an example to all those who oppose the Third Empire."

Jaina clenched her jaw, swallowing heavily. "Play it."

Jagged nodded and dutifully pressed another button. The vid played out, and Jaina was glad she hadn't eaten yet as Turi's death at the hands of the Third Imperium's new 'emperor' flashed before her. Jaina closed her eyes. She had developed a working friendship with Turi as they tended to the Imperial Knights together. In fact, she had even been invited to Turi's wedding, which was supposed to take place the next month. It hadn't even been a fair fight. An obviously battered and tortured Turi had been executed with a lightsaber shoved straight up her midsection to ensure an agonizingly slow death. The camera had even zoomed in on her bruised and bloodied face for her last moments.

Watching Mallie's demise right after left Jaina feeling more than ill. She knew Mallie was a more than capable fighter both in the backrooms and on the battlefield. Had worked with Mallie to help keep the Empire's expansionistic impulses legal and above board. The blonde's screams as a dark-side Zabrak woman personally introduced a fatal dose of Sith lightning to Mallie's broken body would haunt Jaina for a long time.

Fighting back bile, Jaina looked up at her lover. "What's our plan of action?"

"Limited," Jagged answered woodenly. "You may have noticed that the bridge was less staffed than usual. I have been declared a traitor, stripped of my position, and sentenced to death. Before picking you up I had to deal with a mutiny in which one of the Imperial Knights guarding me was killed."

"Antalia," Jaina said with her fists clenched.

"Yes," Jagged answered. "You saw her brother with her body down in the hangar. I am uncertain how the local garrisons will respond, so at the moment the only forces I have at my disposal are onboard this ship. The Shadowtroopers and adult Voidtroopers are all loyal to the Grand Moff, which is how Antalia was slain. Given that there was a sizable contingent stationed on the _Rhysode_ as well, the list of allies we may call upon is small."

"Great, just great," Jaina let loose several Corellian curses and threw a datapad across the empty room. "Blast it! Can't this kriffin' galaxy stay together for even _one_ decade?"

The intercom chimed. "Sir, receiving communication over an Imperial Knight frequency. I believe it's from Captain Avorn of the _Rhysode_."

"The _Rhysode_?" Jagged's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, sir."

"Never underestimate the Imperial Knights," Jaina managed, a sense of relief coursing through her.

"Put it through this room."

The holo-emitter flickered, and then the image of the dark-skinned captain appeared. " _Moff Fel_."

"No longer."

" _In any case. I am reporting to you and Jedi Solo, awaiting additional orders_."

"You do realize that what you're doing is treason?"

" _I helped him see the light_ ," Rahm Marek appeared, his face more than a little haunted. " _We have with us the surviving members of the Order of Imperial Knights_."

"What of the Shadow and Voidtroopers on your ship?" Jagged asked.

" _What do you think happened to them, Moff Fel_ ," Rahm said in a frighteningly calm voice that left no illusions as to what he did.

"And the captain?"

" _With all due respect to the Grand Moff, I am not so depraved as to willfully murder defenseless children,_ " Captain Avorn said stiffly.

"Rahm," Jaina said softly. "I'm sorry about Mallie and Turi…"

" _I am too_ ," Rahm murmured, his face showing pain for a fraction of a second before an emotionless mask reasserted itself. " _They will rest easier once their murderers are brought to justice._ "

"They will," Jaina held his determined blue gaze. "We'll send you rendezvous coordinates and discuss just how we can do that in person."

" _Understood, awaiting coordinates. And Solo, it's good to see that you've survived._ "

"Likewise, Marek. At least some of us have made it out of this mess."

Rahm's holo faded away, leaving Jaina and Jagged alone in the conference room once more.

"What do we do now, Jagged?" Jaina asked softly, staring at the wall. The deaths of so many Jedi were starting to sink in, and it was only because she had chosen to return to her 'Sword of the Jedi' mentality, purging unneeded emotions, that she was still conscious.

"We survive," Jagged said simply. "I would like to put some distance between us and Imperial space. If this Lord Cronal is indeed a dark Jedi who has beaten death, then he will no doubt use his powers and his acolytes to track us down. From the reports, the dark Jedi have struck at main power-centers of the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order, but they cannot be everywhere in the galaxy. We will retreat, regroup, and return."

"I guess," Jaina murmured, a hand absently curling into a fist. "But what then? Everything we were trying to build. All the good we've done these past few years. All it takes is a single day and it's all gone. Like building a sandcastle at a beach. All it takes is one strong wave and all that effort goes down the drain."

"Jaina," Jagged stepped towards her.

"I'm tired of fighting, Jag," Jaina whispered hoarsely. "Tired of feeling my friends die, of feeling my family in danger. Especially since every victory we achieve is wiped out when the next mad-man tries to take over the galaxy. Since all the sacrifices of the men and women who follow us into battle are made meaningless because there's always another battle, another war to be fought. If we return…when we regroup, this time _has_ to be the last time. It's times like this when I feel the only legacy the Jedi can leave behind is one of death and destruction. I hate not having the power to change that, of making a different legacy."

Silence followed her words. Her dark brown eyes were closed in silent prayer to the Force, her jaw clenched and brow creased.

"Then I will help you make a different legacy," Jagged said evenly, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jag?" Jaina opened her eyes and looked to him questioningly.

"I too am tired of being forced to run, of seeing everything we've built collapse at the slightest of intergalactic threats," Jagged said determinedly. "But most of all, I grow tired of watching you run yourself into the ground trying to save a galaxy that is wholly unappreciative of your efforts. So we will change that. Apparently my being a Moff made no difference in the long run. When we destroy this Cronal, we will rebuild the Empire into something that will truly last centuries. Something that we can be proud of, that any children we have will grow and be nurtured in. This is my promise to you, Jaina Solo. You, who give so much to this galaxy, I promise to build you an empire in return. That is the least I can do."

Jaina reached up and gently pulled his head down for a slow, passionate kiss. When their lips parted, she smiled wanly. "We have two Star Destroyers, how are we going to build an empire out of that?"

Jagged gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Together, we are of the Fel-Antilles-Solo-Skywalker bloodline. Just watch us."

 **LotJA[ IV]LotJA**

Taryn Zel's gray eyes snapped open the moment she regained consciousness, her naked body dry and warm beneath several layers of material. Her hands tightened reflexively, and found themselves gripping the hilts of her vibroblades. The moment her weapons registered, she relaxed, knowing that her husband was near.

She said nothing, using the moment to catalogue her surroundings. She could see others sprawled out all around her, some living, some not. They were in an icy cave of sorts, a crackling fire illuminating the black ice-covered rocky walls. Her blankets were pelts of some of the winter animals she knew roamed the region, as well as Zekk's outer Jedi robes. Speaking of Jedi, her gray eyes cast about again. She didn't see any Jedi, Queen Mother or otherwise, anywhere nearby.

A grinding sound alerted her, and Taryn quickly rose into a fighting position as one of the rocky walls was lifted out of the way.

"It's just us, Taryn," Zekk called out.

Taryn relaxed and pulled on Zekk's outer Jedi robe for modesty. "Zekk?"

The male Jedi entered, followed by a tense, pale-faced Tenel Ka. At her cousin's expression, Taryn looked around. She spotted the _chume'da_ and Jayce Solo fast asleep on the other side of the fire by her unconscious twin, but there was another kid missing.

"Where's Cassa?"

"The Sith have her," Zekk answered grimly. "Tenel Ka and I couldn't stop the transport from leaving the planet."

"Damn," Taryn hissed. "Anakin and Tahiri are not going to like that."

"She is strong," Tenel Ka said evenly, having seated herself by Allana's side and pulled the girl up so that her head was pillowed on her lap. "She will endure."

"How long have I been out?" Taryn asked, mimicking Tenel Ka's motions with the sleeping Jayce.

"Three, four days now," Zekk knelt to check on Trista. "We lost several people to the extreme cold, put the others in trances so that their bodies would have a chance to recover. It was touch and go though. Especially with Allana and Jayce. Their lack of body-mass really played against them."

"But they'll be alright, right?" Traryn said quickly.

"They'll recover," Zekk confirmed, his hands still on Trista's temples.

"And my sister?"

Zekk looked at Taryn almost apologetically. "Hit her head hard when the cliff-side gave way, was drowned when I managed to get to her. I revived her…but we don't have bacta and I'm not sure if the lack of oxygen caused any lasting damage."

Taryn swallowed heavily and pulled Zekk's robes tighter around her. "She's a royal Zel, she'll pull through."

"Yeah," Zekk said.

Trying to think about something other than the possibility of losing her twin, Taryn switched subjects. "You and the Queen Mother went out hunting Sith?"

"Not so much hunting as trying to get the lay of the land," Zekk answered, seating himself next to her. Off to the side, Tenel Ka was humming a soft lullaby to her daughter. "Kyrisa has got the area locked down tight, her minions still out there. She knows that Tenel Ka is still alive and is doing a grid-by-grid search. That's how they found Cassa and the other half of our little group."

"I'm guessing retaking the throne is out of the question for the moment?"

"Yeah," Zekk wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him. "Our first priority is to get off-planet, though that might not be so easy. As far as Tenel Ka and I could tell, what is left of the Hapan Royal Navy has already pledged allegiance to Kyrisa. Anything we do on the ground can be reversed from orbit. Hopefully Jacen is heading this way with a full fleet group and we can put an end to Kyrisa's short-but-too-long reign. But given the state of things, I wouldn't hold my breath."

"How many people do we have?" Taryn looked across the sprawled out mass around them.

"We'll make do," Tenel Ka answered firmly, though her eyes were just as firmly rooted to her sleeping daughter's face.

"Our first goal is to get to the Royal Hangar," Zekk said.

"The _Dragon Queen II_ ," Taryn said knowingly. "She was being put through her atmospheric ratings. Three of her generators burned out on the last test so she was being retrofitted."

"We're banking on the remaining few generators to get the job done," Zekk grimaced. "Not much of a plan, but it's all we have left. The shields should keep us safe until we jump."

"A Battle Dragon Mark Two needs a hundred people minimum," Taryn pointed out. "And we'll be cold-starting it too."

"Then let's hope the Force is with us," Zekk said. "Because we really don't have any other options. The Galney family patrols the skies and low-orbit, so any other vehicle is going to get scrapped."

Taryn emitted a wry laugh. "Just like you Zekk, keeping my life interesting and full of challenges."

"We'll rest up for another day or two," Zekk chuckled. "Then, we'll make our move."

"Cousin, we'll get you your throne back," Taryn said to Tenel Ka. "Promise."

Tenel Ka offered her cousin a thankful tilt of her head. "The throne is not so important, Taryn. It is the people who matter more. I do not have to be Queen Mother to care for them, just as I do not have to be a Jedi to make royal matters even more complicated."

"Was that a joke?" Zekk asked.

Tenel Ka allowed a ghost of a smile to appear. "I thought the situation called for one. But I meant what I said, Taryn. Whether I get the throne back is inconsequential to those I care about remaining among the living. We will first endeavor to rescue Cassa Solo, worry about my throne after."

"Forgive me for asking this, cousin. But how are we to find Cassa?" Taryn said, casting another glance at Cassa's unconscious brother. "Looking at the others, it will be at least a few days before we are ready to travel, much less take on any guards protecting the Battle Dragon. In that time, the dark Jedi could have taken her anywhere in the galaxy. Not only that, but by searching for Cassa, we will have to leave Hapes. I'm going to sound like my sister for saying this, but your duty is to the people of Hapes. Not Cassa Solo. If Tahiri and Anakin are anything like the people they seem to be, they'll understand this."

"Cassa is family," Tenel Ka said firmly.

"And the people of Hapes look to you for the order and prosperity you've brought to them these past few years," Taryn said, looking apologetic. "When you took the crown from your mother, you pledged to do what was best for the people of Hapes. Pledged to abandon your Jedi ties, to forsake all other loyalties save that of the Consortium. Just because a usurper has taken your place doesn't mean your duties are ended."

"You're right," Tenel Ka said dourly.

"I am?"

"You sound like your sister."

"Sorry," Taryn winced.

"But your words are also right," Tenel Ka sighed, her gaze lingering on her daughter. "I would not want Allana to be some princess-in-exile because I did not have the strength to retake my family's throne. If she does not want to be the _chume'da_ , that should be a choice she should make, not one made for her."

"Still a tall order either way," Zekk said, mentally apologizing to the Solo family. "As you said earlier, Taryn, retaking the throne will be far from easy. We probably will have to leave this system for a time anyways. At least until we can take stock of who's still on our side."

"Shedu Maad," Tenel Ka said, looking to Taryn

"The base Jacen wanted to establish for the Jedi?" Taryn blinked.

"If it's on a planet loyal to you, won't the dark Jedi target it?" Zekk asked.

"Shedu Maad is uninhabited, it's atmosphere breathable, barely," Tenel Ka said. "Jacen proposed the idea of a hidden Jedi base to me several years earlier and I agreed to build one for him. I never thought I myself would use it though."

"At least we have a place to start," Zekk leaned back against an icy wall and exhaled a misty cloud. "But lets not get ahead of ourselves. First we have to steal a ship from probably the most heavily defended military base on the planet."

Tenel Ka shrugged and laid down next to her daughter. "Never said it would be easy, my friend."

Zekk smiled faintly as Taryn shifted over to tuck herself against his side. "I never expected it to be, Tenel Ka. After all, when is it ever?"

 **LotJA[ V ]LotJA**

"Let me get this straight, you left the ceremony because you felt Cassa, your daughter currently on vacation on Hapes, was hurt badly. But instead of blasting off to Hapes, we're staying on a planet currently overrun by dark Jedi?" Hedda blurted upon hearing Anakin's plan.

"That about covers it," Anakin replied evenly. He, Master Lobi, and Tahiri had made it safely aboard the _Veila_ , which was currently sitting in one of the lowest levels of Coruscant shielded by the blocks of kilometer-tall skyscrapers.

"Why? Cassa is hurt." Hedda threw up both her hands in exasperation. Even though she had lost both in a fight against a dark Jedi several years earlier, thanks to a combination of Force, cloning, and Yuuzhan Vong techniques, all the cells in her arms were a hundred-percent her own.

"By the time Tahiri and I get out there, that's a week, maybe even two weeks of travel," Anakin shook his head. "Either Cassa will have been moved, or Tenel Ka and Zekk will have solved the problem already. Tahiri and I entrusted Cassa and Jayce to Tenel Ka, trust our children, they won't let us down."

"But why stay here," Hedda gestured outside. The lowest levels of Coruscant hadn't exactly received the same 'restoration' treatment as the upper levels and still teemed with wild Yuuzhan Vong life.

"The GAG are here," Anakin said patiently.

"No they aren't," Hedda blinked. "The GAG is headquartered on Denon still. Only a few GAG squads were being used to cover the ceremonies."

"The GAG is _officially_ headquartered on Denon," Anakin corrected gently.

"Officially?"

"After Ben was attacked by dark Jedi several years back, I knew it would only be a matter of time before the dark Jedi showed themselves. And when Hamner started making the opening of Coruscant his next big political holo-op, I knew the target. Hamner, however, wouldn't let me investigate any dark Jedi leads or even consider that the dark Jedi were a threat."

"I saw the news articles when you stepped down," Hedda said. "He said you were conjuring up ghosts to stay in power. 'Fearmongering' I think he said."

"Uh huh," Anakin said with a smile that made Hedda do a double-take.

"Master?"

"It was obvious, when I wouldn't back off searching for dark Jedi, that going public was his next move," Anakin shrugged. "I mean, it worked against me before right?"

"Yeah. And then Director Shevu, the guy that replaced you, immediately down-sizes the GAG. Chief of State Hamner said it was to minimize the chance of abuse."

"Uh huh," Anakin said distractedly, gazing out the _Veila_ 's viewport.

"Master," Hedda sighed, then looked to Tahiri. "Your husband's being too smug for his own good again. We did just have the entire Jedi Order and High Council wiped out."

"He's Anakin," Tahiri shrugged in turn, not looking too concerned as she napped in the co-pilot's chair.

"You two still drive me mynocky!" Hedda said, shaking her head.

Tahiri chuckled. "Hedda, when Lon downsized the GAG, where do you think all those people and equipment went?"

Master Tresina Lobi, who had been silent until then, gasped. "You mean that you've been in control of an unregulated secret military force that the Chief of State inadvertently created because you manipulated him into doing so?"

Anakin nodded and held up a finger. "Yup. One moment, Master Lobi. _Veila_ , start up again please, head between the two buildings off your port side, then down five degrees."

The hybrid vessel shuddered slightly as it lifted off the darkened floor of Coruscant, coasting in the direction Anakin directed. Hedda glanced at where the ship was headed, her eyes widening. It was obvious that the ship would never fit between the two buildings. Yet, right when the ship was supposed to shake violently from the impact, it continued to coast through.

"Holo-shroud mixed with Yuuzhan Vong cloaking biots," Anakin explained.

"Right," Hedda said blankly.

The ship coasted to a stop.

"We get out here. _Veila_ , enjoy communicating with the World Brain."

Tahiri finally opened her eyes, the bright green shining with amusement at the other two. "Look less stunned please, his ego doesn't need to be inflated any further."

"I will try," Master Lobi said dryly, unbuckling the safety harness of her chair. She looked back to Anakin. "But this does beg one question. If you suspected the dark Jedi would attack the reopening ceremonies, why did you not do more to safeguard the people?"

"Same could be said for Hamner," Anakin answered. "He's known about the dark Jedi for as long as Jacen and I have. Only difference is, he chose to ignore the signs. Without his official support, my hands were tied. I mean, what should I have done? Depose him and declare myself the Chief of State?"

They left the _Veila_ , a team of Yuuzhan Vong shapers already hooking up several neural-link cables to the ship to put her in contact with the World Brain.

"Thanks, Master Shaper Kadat Jamaane," Anakin grinned.

The Yuuzhan Vong shaper, one of Anakin's sounding boards since the Yuuzhan Vong War, and co-creator of the _Veila,_ inclined his head politely. He then gestured towards Anakin. "It is nice to see that you are keeping her in good condition."

"The ship or Tahiri?" Anakin asked, earning an elbow dig from his wife.

"In this case, both," Kadat replied with as close to a smile as a Yuuzhan Vong could get.

"Were we able to get the base up and running before the attack?"

"Only just," Kadat answered. "The villip choir still needs maturing, and the maw luur has only begun its first digestive cycle. Director Shevu has requested you call him as soon as you are able."

"Understood."

"You have Vong in the GAG?" Tresina Lobi blinked.

"Yuuzhan Vong," Anakin, Tahiri, Hedda, and Kadat all said in unison.

"Right, sorry. You have Yuuzhan Vong in the GAG?"

"Among the most innovative of thinkers once they get pass their heresy hang-ups," Anakin nodded. "Combined with the thinkers from this galaxy, and the GAG has some of the brightest minds in the galaxy working for it."

They stepped into a turbolift which shuttled them even further underground.

"How were you able to build a base on Coruscant without the Chief of State's knowledge?" Tresina said in disbelief.

"Simple," Anakin shrugged. "The Chief of State focused on rebuilding the more visible sectors of Coruscant. I just built in the places that probably won't have holo-cams floating through it any time soon."

The turbolift ride ended, and the doors opened to reveal a hive of activity as multiple languages and mechanical noises assailed the group. They stepped off and into an organic-looking room with walls that pulsated at various intervals. The floor itself seemed slightly slick and had a squishy feel to it as they walked across it.

A blonde woman looked up, and then relaxed at the sight. "Anakin, Tahiri, you made it."

"Danni," Tahiri smiled at the astrophysicist and xenobiologist. Now Danni Fous, both Anakin and Tahiri had attended her wedding to Galactic Alliance scientist Sanix Fous. An event that was jokingly said to be full of the smartest people in the galaxy. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Your husband knows how to make an offer I can't refuse," Danni laughed, hugging the smaller blond woman. "Unlimited budget, biots, and no end of people eager to make this galaxy a better place."

"How bad were we hit?" Anakin said to another GAG member in the room.

"Worst case scenario," the officer answered, handing Anakin a datapad. "All the Jedi Praxiums were hit in a simultaneous attack. Jedi Order strength has been reduced to less than thirty percent. GA military has lost dozens of bases in the last few hours, and the fleet groups were caught off guard. All GAG members who were safeguarding the ceremonies were killed in the attack."

"Blast it," Anakin muttered. "They were good people."

"GAG operatives in vital sectors are still reporting in," another officer took up the briefing. "We estimate our networks are still functioning at sixty-percent despite the purge that occurred with GA and joint intel assets."

"Do we know the leak?"

"No sir, our analysts are running the numbers now, but general consensus is that it is someone higher up the food-chain."

"Keep on that and make it a priority. The quicker we find out who, the more deaths we can stop."

"Yes, sir."

"Report on the status of the caches we have hidden away across this planet. We should be able to go on the offensive in these portions of the planet without too much difficulty," a third officer showed Anakin a holo-readout of the planet. "Volunteer militias and local law enforcement units are also onboard."

"Keep them on standby for now. We need to wait until the dust settles."

"Understood."

A voice came over the intercom in the room. " _All personnel standby, we are entering transit in five, four, three, two…_ "

The entire room seemed to shudder, and the non-GAG members in the room looked at Anakin in bewilderment as they struggled to keep their balance.

"Transit?" Hedda said hesitantly.

"We're inside a Yuuzhan Vong modified Space Worm," Anakin answered distractedly, then addressed the officers. "I would like a readiness report on all our available forces. Not just here, but galaxy-wide. If the Praxeums were hit then my brother will be directing the rest of the Jedi Order to the fall-back sites."

"It'll be on your desk in an hour."

"Fall back sites?" An increasingly bewildered Tresina Lobi voiced.

This time it was Tahiri who spoke up. "Solo contingency plan. When your boss decided to ignore Anakin and Jacen's warning about an imminent Sith attack, they took matters into their own hands. The Jedi Praxeums are great for training Jedi, but also make one heck of a sitting target. None of them have shield generators, turbolaser emplacements, or even fighters to defend themselves. The new locations have some or all of those. Although, Anakin, I thought that most won't be complete for another few years."

"Shedu Maad is operational. And we were in discussions with the Miraluka to turn the Jedi embassy on Alpheridies into another. The infrastructure is there though. The facility on Skye is still under construction but livable if need-be. Honoghr and Dagobah won't be ready until next year. But if the Jedi have been reduced to thirty-percent capacity, two facilities should be enough."

"How come the High Council wasn't aware of these facilities?" Tresina Lobi frowned.

"Need to know," Anakin answered calmly. "And any movement of Jedi to these locations before they are up and running would have compromised them. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jedi Master Lobi, the GAG needs to start planning a way to survive the coming years. Or did you think we'd be able to overthrow the dark Jedi and be back in time for dinner?"

Anakin strode off with an entourage of GAG officers and several Force-sensitives, giving orders as if he had been doing it all his life.

" _Have Jedi Knight Si'ada keep her team out of the surface levels for now. We want this new dark Jedi to feel at home so he drops his guard. Speaking of the new guy. I want someone to start looking into him. Given his age and his proclivity for Yuuzhan Vong methods, I want to search the databanks of the old Jedi Order. Find me a list of any Jedi that fit his physical attributes declared missing before the Clone War. Likewise, get me a rundown on any other dark Jedi commanders popping up. The more info the better. Re-establish contact with GAG Denon, I need to coordinate our next moves with Lon before we get too far behind._ "

"Don't mind him," Danni Fous said, filling in the stunned silence. "Whenever he's with the GAG, he always gets hyper-serious. Billions of lives literally hang on his every order after all."

"You had no idea of this, Tahiri?" Master Lobi looked to Tahiri, who just smiled wryly.

"Anakin kept his work compartmentalized away from his family. Billions of lives might depend on him when he's with GAG people, but at home, he's just a dad to Cassa and Jayce and my best friend. I have to admit, though, I am mildly impressed with his secret-underground-slug-base."

"Only mildly-impressed?" Hedda finally had to smile.

Tahiri shrugged sheepishly. "He's saved the galaxy at least twice-over, everything else is kind of mild in comparison, don't you think?"

Hedda released a breath, nodding and looking out at the bustling room once more. "Yeah. For everyone's sake, let's hope he can save the galaxy one more time."

 **LotJA[ VI ]LotJA**

The _Millennium Falcon_ settled down into the hangar bay of the _Admiral Ackbar_ , a revamped _Victory I_ -class Star Destroyer and flag for Admiral Nek Bwua'tu and the Second Fleet. Or, part of the Second Fleet. With the chaos unfolding throughout the galaxy, the admiral had been forced to separate his fleet to address a myriad of issues. The _Admiral Ackbar_ was currently in orbit over the primary military base on Contruum. Safe-guarded by Airen Cracken, who at ninety-two, still had the sharp intellect that made him a renown intelligence operative. Contruum had avoided the fate of many other Galactic Alliance key worlds and survived the One Sith attempt to take out its military infrastructure.

"Admiral, thank you for having us," Leia Organa Solo greeted politely. "Supreme Commander Cracken, is your father well?"

Page Cracken grimaced at the title. The only reason why he had it was because his immediate superiors had all been confirmed dead. "He's as grumpy as ever given the Sith are back. But otherwise okay.

"It _is_ good seeing you again. If only the circumstances were different," the Bothan admiral acknowledged.

"How bad are things?" Luke said.

"First and Fifth fleet were caught entirely off-guard. It's been confirmed that Admiral Natasi Daala was in charge of the fleet that jumped in above Coruscant. First Fleet was destroyed to the last ship once the planetary cannons were turned on them."

"And Fifth Fleet?" Mara asked.

"The Mandalorian force that destroyed the Ossus Jedi Praxeum tore through them en route to their goal," Admiral Bwua'tu said grimly. "My fleet is currently absorbing survivors of that engagement."

"So who's in charge now?" Han voiced, striding with the others.

"Given that Grandmaster Skywalker is a member of the Galactic Alliance High Council, he would be," Pash Cracken said, giving Luke an apologetic look. "I'd probably be next in line."

"We're that screwed, huh?" Han said dryly.

"In fact, as of this moment, the only people from the High Council we can confirm to be alive are members of your own family," Nek reported tonelessly.

"Master Lobi is still alive, I can still feel her presence," Luke relayed.

"In any case," Nek continued, he and Pash leading them towards the bridge. "The chain of command has been severely compromised. With the fall of the Senate, Supreme Commander, and Chief of State, the lives of those gathered here now depend on us."

"A counter-attack is out of the question though," Mara said. "There's still too many unknowns involved."

"Agreed," Admiral Bwua'tu said. "But retreat is just as risky. As of an hour ago, over a hundred and seventy heavily industrialized worlds have reported an outbreak of some unknown plague. It is said to turn people into raving lunatics who care for neither their own wellbeing or the safety of those around them. Planets up and down the Hydian Way, Namadii Corridor, and Perlemian Trade Route are afflicted, with more being reported by the minute. Additionally, several key military installations have fallen and more are under attack. From the reports, the attackers are only one to three Force-users depending on the base. But those one to three are slaughtering everyone they come across. It's chaos out there. Several dozen systems have already openly declared loyalty to this new One Sith emperor, another few dozen are in the midst of violent coups. I don't know how Intelligence didn't pick up on this, but it's obvious that this One Sith group has been planning this for awhile."

"Our first order of business should then be to counter that chaos. Let the people know that there is still light no matter how dark things may have become," Luke recommended. "We can use this ship's HoloNet transceiver to broadcast a message to the galaxy."

"Easy enough," the admiral consented. "I'd imagine you also want to reunite your scattered Jedi?"

"Yes and no," Luke shook his head. "Any place we gather will be easy prey for the dark Jedi who have launched the attack. But at the same time, we need a safe place for the younger ones."

"Alpheridies," Jacen spoke up.

"Jacen?" The others looked to him.

"Alpheridies. It's in the Expansion Region so both Core and Rim-ward Jedi can get to it without too much fuss. I'm on good terms with the Miraluka there. We were even discussing opening their Jedi academy to outside Jedi so they could learn how to truly 'see' with the Force. It's also defensible, with no major hyperspace routes passing through it."

"Think you can give them a call and see if they'd be willing to host our stray Jedi?" Leia asked.

"I'll get right on it," Jacen confirmed, heading off for the communication's cluster as they entered the bridge.

"What do you want me to do?" Ben asked softly, a dull glint in his normally bright eyes.

"For now, rest and…"

"I've had enough of resting!" Ben yelled at his father, drawing the attention of everyone around them. "I rested on the _Falcon_ while Kani was killed, while Cappricia and who knows who else died! I'm done resting!"

"You have Jedi training," Han spoke up before Luke or Mara could say anything. "But how much do you know about using blasters and standard tactics?"

"Han?" Ben's parents looked to the roguish smuggler.

Han held up his hands. "I'm just saying, you guys are good at teaching Jedi how to wave lightsabers around. But I bet that without the Force, you guys would be lousy shots. Jacen told me that you cut yourself off from the Force, right Ben?"

"Yes?" Ben managed, his distress and emotions still swirling uncontrolled.

"Then head down to the rec-room, or find someone who's willing to show you how the regular grunts survive. If you're not going to use the Force, you might as well learn some way to defend yourself."

"He has a point," Admiral Bwua'tu commented, hands clasped behind his back. "We need all hands on deck for this one, can't afford to have non-combatants taking space. Learn what it takes to be a part of the GA Marine Corps, or head over to where your cousin suggested."

"Fine," Ben hissed in a low breath.

The adults watched him leave with a mix of expressions.

"He's angry, hurting, are you sure what he needs now is learning new ways to hurt and kill people?" Leia asked softly.

"Better he learn new ways than go off half-cocked trying to avenge his friends," Han said seriously. "We've all seen too many of him before, know where that path is going to lead him if he can't clear his head."

"That's my son you're talking about," Mara hissed.

"Yes," Han said, pinning the former Hand of the Emperor with a piercing glare. "And tell me that your Force gives a damn. If he doesn't cool his head, you _know_ what will happen. Know that he won't last long, especially if the dark Jedi have come back and he's decided to swear off using his main advantage over us normal people."

"Han…" Mara started.

"He has a point," Luke interrupted, his expression solemn, but his eyes pained. "We are in no position to launch a counter-offensive at the moment. Will probably spend the next couple of months regrouping and taking stock of our available choices. With how much Ben is hurting now, do you really think he'll wait those few months? Would you?"

Mara swallowed bitterly, not liking being unable to help her eldest son in any way. She managed through clenched teeth to instead say. "We're not losing either of our kids, Farmboy."

"Forgive the interruption," Admiral Bwua'tu said evenly. "But there are a few other notes of information you should be aware of."

"Go ahead, Admiral," Leia said politely.

"There are currently three active space battles occurring as we speak. Admiral Makin of the Third Fleet reports that the shipyards at Dac are under a three-pronged assault by unknown forces. Similarly, Admiral Ratobo of the Fourth Fleet says that his forces have engaged another hostile force attempting to take the shipyards at Loronar. This second battle is made more complicated by the fact that Fourth Fleet's flank is also under attack by the forces from Coruscant under Admiral Daala. It is highly likely that Fourth Fleet will be the next fleet to fall unless they receive immediate reinforcements."

"And we don't have any to spare unless we commit your fleet," Mara spoke with a frown.

"At the moment, yes. Added to the fact that there is no clear chain of command, little intel on our attackers, and the confusion only becomes more disheartening."

"Blast it," Han groaned. "Luke, apart from sending out feel-good messages to people we know are being blasted to bits, any ideas?"

"We can only regroup," Luke looked much older than his over six decades of life would suggest. "To act without information, to rush to a plan of action because our hands were forced, will only lead to ruin."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"We have no other options at the moment, Han," Luke said to his brother-in-law. "The Jedi Order is scattered, the fleets are scattered. The Sith have launched an all-out attack on the galaxy. It's not something that can be resolved overnight or with one battle."

"Be nice if it did," Han answered back with a sigh. His thoughts turned to his own children. Though Jacen was with them, both Anakin and Jaina were still out there. And, if the reports coming back were true, were out there and on their own.

Leia put a hand on her husband's arm. "Just like the last few wars, Han. We'll get through this, somehow."

Han's smile was a pale echo of his cocky smirk. "Yeah, just like last time, and the time before that. Us smugglers have only so much luck you know. Sooner or later, if we keep getting caught up in these wars, the odds are going to catch up to us."

"Pessimistic?" Mara said in surprised.

"Realistic, and tired," Han answered back, sitting in a seat and looking ruefully at the others. "How many people have died these past few wars? How many more are going to in this one? How many kids won't ever have families of their own? Parents who won't ever see their kids again? Families, broken because of those wars? I'm seventy-three, Luke, and not getting any younger. None of us are. How many wars do you think I have left in me? Do you all have in you? When we got here, I looked around the hangar deck, the hallways we passed through, this bridge. You know what I saw?"

"What?"

"Kids who will most likely not survive this war," Han said grimly. "Fighter jocks fresh from the academies who are going to go up against Force-sensitive pilots who can kill them with a thought. Star Destroyer crews going about their business not realizing the fact that because this ship is the flagship, the Sith will paint a giant bulls-eye on it and blast the heck out of it. Junior officers and maybe a few veteran soldiers who are in a giant durasteel box sticking up out of a triangle. I see optimistic faces, faces who haven't seen a war since the end of the one with the bugs. And my though? Here we go again. Whenever this war ends, if this ship survives, look over the crew manifest again, how many of the names do you think are going to be the same? Even if we win this one, can you honestly say it'll be the last in our life time?"

The others looked at Han in sober silence, his words weighing heavily on them.

"The alternative is giving up," Luke said finally. "Giving up and letting others fight in our place. More kids will die, more people will suffer. But the war will still go on."

Han just chuckled softly, his eyes gazing at some distant sight. "And we can't do that either. Luke, Mara, I have a question since the both of you are Jedi and such. Call it the musings of a tired old man."

"Go ahead," Mara murmured.

"Our generation has spent most of our lives fighting one war or another. Our kids' generation the same. Maybe they'll spend all their lives fighting war too. If we're always fighting wars, if all we know is warfare, how is the galaxy ever going to know peace? I mean, if all the wars just ended now, do we even know how to live normal lives?"

Neither Jedi really had an answer for that.

 **LotJA[Chapter End ]LotJA**

 **A\N:** Still making progress...ordinarily, I'd have eighteen chapters by now, but because I split the story, I only have nine for each part. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

"Welcome aboard, sir," captain of the _Anakin Skywalker,_ Kral Nevil greeted as Jacen Solo stepped off the shuttle in advance of taking command of the small fleet group that awaited him.

Like his brother, Jacen had also had several contingency plans in place in the event of a dark Jedi resurgence. Namely, he had used his position in the government and Jedi Order to gather a small fleet of ships the Galactic Alliance military had 'retired' or labeled obsolete. Some were even fresh off the assembly lines but labeled 'defective' or had been part of canceled orders as part of Galactic Alliance budget cuts. It had been done ship by ship over the course of several years, crewed by former-military, fringe Jedi, and supporters of the Jedi Order. Funding was created from grants from wealthy backers and a manipulation of the bureaucracy.

The High Council was mostly unaware of its existence, believing the funds Jacen was spending was going towards reconstruction projects on a sundry of Outer Rim worlds where there was little oversight. Said worlds actually benefitted from the fleet and were willing to play along. As added insurance, Jacen had kept the small fleet of a dozen capital ships and their supporting vessels on 'patrol' in Outer Rim areas with little Galactic Alliance presence. Officially they had been out there to strengthen the Order's ties with the distant systems, reassuring them that the Jedi Order cared about them even if they were hundreds of lightyears from the nearest Galactic Alliance military base. This also kept the Jedi ships away from any place of strategic importance, out of the sight and minds of the many political entities who wanted to use Jedi Order resources for their own means.

Unofficially, and known only to a few like-minded individuals, the Jedi Order ships were being kept in reserve should the worst occur. Given how the Jedi Order had been reduced to a scant fraction of its pre-Coruscant-opening numbers, with nearly every member of the High Council dead, their current situation definitely qualified as 'worst'.

To say that Luke and Mara had been both surprised and dismayed by Jacen's manipulation of the political system was somewhat of an understatement. But at the same time, they both saw the necessity in utilizing what Jacen had managed to preserve. Luke took a majority of the vessels to launch a search-and-rescue/counter-offensive in coordination with Admiral Nek Bwua'tu's Second Fleet. Mara had taken one of the capital ships to ferry the non-combatant Jedi to their new safeworld on Alpherides. Several more were sent to reinforce whatever Anakin was planning on Coruscant.

After all the Jedi resources were divvied up, Jacen was left with a three-Star-Destroyer-strong fleet. All were newer _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyers, and like all the ships in the Jedi Order's employ, heavily modified. The _Tachi_ was fitted with gravity-well generators and multiple tractor-beams strong enough to tow another capital ship. The _Kenobi_ was a mobile HoloNet relay-station and had some of the most advanced and experimental sensor systems in the galaxy. And the _Anakin Skywalker_ , his flag, had almost twice the number of guns as a regular _Nebula_ -class vessel at the expense of a standard-sized hangar-bay—unlike most _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyer it was only capable of holding twenty-four fighters and two transports as opposed to sixty and twelve.

"Thank you, captain," Jacen said politely, unable to read the Quarren's facial expression to see how he felt about the situation. "Are the other elements of the fleet underway?"

"Yes, sir." The captain followed Jacen out of the hangar bay. "The last ship under Master Skywalker jumped out just before you docked. The rest of the fleet is awaiting your orders."

"I wasn't able to look at the personnel files on the way over. Do we have many Jedi onboard?"

Orlopp, a Jenet officer in step with the others, fielded that question. "Depends on your definition of 'many,' sir. There are two each on the _Tachi_ and _Kenobi_ , and four on this ship. We've also picked up another half-dozen Force-sensitive individuals that Jedi Knight Jerga is currently putting through basic exercises. But our fighter squadrons are all non-Force sensitive."

"We'll have to use them sparingly then," Jacen said. "My uncle wanted us to stop by Yavin to see if we can pick up any survivors. Have helm set course there. It housed the Wild Knights and Night Blades and we can use them to bolster our forces if they made it out."

"And if there's still a One Sith force in orbit?"

"Given the pattern Admiral Bwua'tu showed me, it's unlikely they'll stick around. The Yavin system is neither strategically important nor worth expending resources to secure. It's more than likely the One Sith forces were pulled to reinforce another campaign. If there are ships in orbit, though, you have permission to engage."

"The jump to Yavin will take a few hours."

"That's okay," Jacen said. "I'll use that time to re-familiarize myself with the crews of the vessels in this fleet. I've already seen a lot of new faces in the hangar bay alone."

"There's been a lot of personnel changes since you were last on board," Captain Nevil said. "With the relative peace since the Swarm War, many didn't see the need to stay enlisted and decided to start families."

"I can empathize," Jacen said with a wry smile.

"As you say."

Jacen couldn't tell if the captain was smiling or being genuine. "Humor, captain."

"I _am_ smiling," Captain Nevil remarked, sounding amused. "I myself have a spawn of my own back on Dac that I hope to see once this war ends."

"Hold onto that goal, captain," Jacen said. "Because in this war, I think family is all we'll have left to keep us on the straight and narrow."

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

There were many things the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order—or what was left of it in any case—Luke Skywalker didn't like. Though Jedi were technically not supposed to think in the negative, were supposed to be serene and optimistic, the current times just weren't all that kind. He had started fighting the dark side as a teenager. Pretty much spent his entire adult life, four decades, devoted to rebuilding the Jedi Order. Mistakes were made, lessons were learned. He had sacrificed much. Had watched students go astray. Watched students redeem themselves. Learned about pain and suffering, but also about love and joy. He had poured his soul into rebuilding the Jedi Order into something he hoped Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker would be proud of. His New Jedi Order had even withstood one of its greatest tests that was the Yuuzhan Vong War.

But all it had taken was a single week of mayhem, and his Order was on the verge of following its predecessor into obscurity and exile. Nearly all the Jedi Knights and Masters had been wiped out in a single sweep. Good friends that Luke had known and trained with since the very beginning, Kam, Tionne, Kyle, Kirana. The list went on, every death like a dagger to his chest. Every single generation had suffered heavy losses, and Luke's heart went out to his two sons, knowing that their group of friends had been among the hardest hit. Young enough to be left behind at the praxeums, yet old enough to resist the dark side and suffer the consequences for doing so.

The only comfort Luke could take was that his own family, his sister's family, was intact. That after the steep drop-off in Jedi numbers, things had begun to stabilize.

But there was one other thing that ate at Luke. He knew that many of the younglings had been captured for the sole purpose of being turned to the dark side. The last thing he wanted was for the Jedi Order to face those children in the future as full-blown Sith Lords and Ladies. In fact, it was his greatest priority at the moment to find the younglings and free them.

Which was why Luke now found himself in Mid-Rim, aboard the Jedi Order _MC-_ 90 cruiser the _Jinn_ , tracking down the few Jedi who had avoid the mass slaughter and trying to find his lost younglings. The _Jinn_ 's MC-80 counterpart, the _Tahl_ , was a few parsecs away recovering yet another group of Jedi who had managed to avoid the mass-slaughter but was under attack by One Sith hunters.

"You look like hell," Kyp Durron's voice brought Luke back to the present.

Luke regarded the Jedi Master, who was covered in dried blood and soot, almost wryly. "So do you."

"You should see the other guys," Kyp retorted, taking a seat in the circular chair across from Luke. "Thanks for stopping by. Wasn't sure how much longer we could have held out against that Darth Dry-Crackle."

"I only regret we could not have come sooner," Luke said sorrowfully. Kyp and his new Kyp's Dozen had been training over twenty apprentices in the field. Naturally, the large gathering of Force sensitives had drawn an equally large One Sith attack force, who promptly cut communications to the Mid-Rim system. The group had been under siege even before Coruscant had fallen. By the time the _Tahl_ and _Jinn_ had arrived, only a handful of apprentices and a half of his Dozen were left.

"Yeah, me too," Kyp sighed, rubbing his soot and blood-covered face in fatigue. "I do have some good news though. Well, kind of good."

"At this moment, any good is welcome," Luke said sympathetically.

"I heard in the med-bay that you were looking for the younglings taken from the Ossus, Yavin, and Dathomir praxeums. About a week into the siege, it became really obvious that Darth Dry-Crackle was gunning for the apprentices with me and the Dozen. I mean, one of his Lords, lieutenants, or however their hierarchy works, the guy under him, actually made us an offer. We give them the apprentices, they'd spare the apprentices and give the rest of us a quick death."

"That sounds very similar to what I've been hearing from the other survivors," Luke said. "The One Sith seem to be different than Palpatine and the other dark siders we've faced before."

"Yeah, surprised everyone. We asked what they planned to do with the apprentices. They told us it was none of our business as we'd be dead. But Escee 22, my Khommite wingman, just so happens to be talented in thought-reading and was able to pick up something that might be of note. What do you know of a planet called Kromus?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. I don't recall seeing any mention of a 'Kromus' in any of the Senate reports or during the Yuuzhan Vong War."

Kyp grimaced. "You wouldn't. The Jedi wiped out Kromus and its billion inhabitants during the Clone Wars."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"That was my reaction too when I searched it in the databanks," Kyp sighed. "There is nothing actually existing from the old Republic or Empire records. What I have is mostly personal accounts and local records. During the war, a super-weapon was being developed on Kromus. In order to keep the weapon from escaping, a Jedi Master Darrus Jeht fired on the planet and ended up wiping out all living life somehow. Details are sketchy, but needless to say the entire sector has no love for the Jedi. It's mostly an agro-sector, but it's right next door to the Mandalorians and One Sith-allied Tion Hegemony. Kromus itself is a barren ball of mountains and fissures. Given the anti-Jedi sentiment of the surrounding region, I don't think anything short of a full battle group will be able to penetrate the line long enough to perform a rescue op."

Luke took in the information grimly. Had the ones holding the younglings been anyone else, he might have risked a strikeforce of some of the most elite Jedi he had at his disposal. Unfortunately, the kidnappers being dark Jedi and elite Mandalorian soldiers made any such venture unwise in the extreme.

"Hence, kind of good news," Kyp nodded, understanding the conclusion Luke was reaching. "We know where they are, but until the Galactic Alliance can get its act back together, we have no way of getting to them."

"That makes it the third One Sith Academy I've heard of," Luke said, doing his best to keep his hopes from flagging completely. "There is another on Corellia. Corran was able to get a message out somehow with information about the state of affairs there. I have also received word from my son Janek that the Mandalorians have another group of younglings on their homeworld."

"Great, three One Sith academies and all on worlds we can't touch without getting blown away," Kyp groaned. "Why couldn't _we_ have academies in well-fortified positions?"

"The Corellian Praxeum was one, but it did not help that the entire planet sided with the One Sith," Luke mentioned almost despondently. He was only human after all and could only take so much bad news. He ran a hand over his face and tried to cast his mind for a solution. "Of the three One Sith academies, the one on Kormus actually seems to be the be best target for a raid."

"As long as we can get in and out before the Mandalorians, Hegemony, and roving One Sith forces pounce on us, sure. But we have zero intel on Kormus, no idea where on the planet the younglings are being held."

"Then intel is what we need," Luke said.

"I'm in," Kyp said coolly. "The rest of the Dozen is too, I'm sure of it."

"You just survived a three-week siege by One Sith forces," Luke said worriedly.

"And any kids taken by the One Sith have spent at least that long in their hands," Kyp said tersely. "My own two sons were taken too. Even if they aren't on Kormus, those younglings are someone else's son or daughter, and I'm not going to let them be twisted from the good kids I know they are."

"We will assist as well," a new voice joined in. Both male Jedi looked up to see a Neti Jedi Master and three others.

"Master T'ra Saa," Luke smiled warmly despite the situation. "Master Korto Vos, I'm relieved to see that the _Tahl_ got to you in time."

"She was a good friend as a Jedi," T'ra Saa said with a sad smile and nod.

"Your assistance was most welcome, Master Skywalker." The Kiffar Jedi agreed politely. "Though I'm probably a bit too old to go running around on spy missions, my two children can fill in my stead and I'll assist you in other endeavors."

"Tholme, Khaleen," Luke acknowledged the grandchildren of the renown Jedi legend Quinlan Vos. The brother and sister were very clearly Kiffar in both dress and mannerisms, their faces decorated by traditional Kiffar tattoos. Considered to be 'independent' Jedi in that they didn't usually report to the greater Jedi Order, the Vos clan patrolled the Mid-Rim and Wild Space and dispensed their own brand of Republic-era Jedi justice.

"Master Skywalker," they both bowed dutifully.

"I will go along with them to ensure their safety," T'ra Saa voiced. As a particularly long-lived race, the tree-like Neti Jedi Master wasn't as restricted by age as her Republic-era counterpart.

"It'll be good working with you, Master Saa," Kyp tilted his own head in turn. He stood, taking a moment to stretch his limbs. A thought struck him and he cast a side-long look at Luke. "Republic-era Jedi working with the Kyp's Dozen. That's going to be fun."

"Be careful, all of you," Luke cautioned.

"We will," T'ra replied.

"Just have the cavalry waiting when we're ready to free the kids," Kyp agreed.

Luke nodded. "I will. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

"We've been in much worse situations before," former smuggler, freedom fighter, general, and diplomat, Han Solo said with a confident smile to his wife.

The _Falcon_ shook from a violent battering of fighter-borne laserfire and a red blinking light on the forward console indicated that even the rear deflector shields had given up on him.

"We're fresh out of asteroid fields," Leia commented, gripping the console as the ship rocked again and something exploded. "Hope that wasn't the hyperdrive."

Han touched his headpiece. "You two kids can start shooting them down anytime now!"

" _The fighter-pilotz are Force-aware,_ " replied one of the Jedi Barabels manning the _Falcon_ 's two turrets.

" _But Zal and Dordi have much better aim_ ," chimed in the other Barabel. " _There'z just a lot more bitez than mouthz._ "

"Blast it," Han grumbled. "I guess I can try to outmaneuver them."

"Remember how well that went last time?" Leia arched an eyebrow.

"It'll work," Han pulled on the steering column and sent the _Falcon_ into a sharp turn that tested its inertial dampeners. "At least Anakin and Jaina had the sense to streamline a few of the systems before giving the _Falcon_ back to me."

"Still have the listing of all the changes they made in case you wanted her 'untouched'?" Leia asked with a smirk.

"Just because their changes haven't broken anything yet doesn't mean it won't," Han replied darkly. The _Falcon_ 's alarms began blinking once more. "Of course I could have done without the upgraded targeting sensors."

"Five missiles locked on," Leia read off the monitor, the newer computer system allowing the _Falcon_ 's sensors to track the path of all five warheads. The alarmed blared in warning once more. "Five more."

"Someone's trigger happy," Han grumbled. He tapped the intercom headset once more. "Kids, we have ten missiles inbound."

"Make that fifteen."

Han gave his wife a blank look. "The Red-Blades must _really_ want us dead."

"Not something to get a swollen ego over," Leia replied.

" _Zal haz the missilez._ "

" _Dordi haz the fighterz._ " The Barabels reported, sounding like they were having way too much fun.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this plan?" Han sent the _Falcon_ into a flipping loop and streamed right towards the squadron of fighters chasing his ship. The quad-turrets continued to pound away all the while, swatting warheads and snubfighters away in a target-rich environment.

"Because the _Falcon_ is _still_ the fastest ship in the galaxy and the only one that could pull this off," Leia replied, her actions as copilot in tune with her husband. "We still have six missiles locked on."

The laser barrage from the pursuing fighters caused something else on the aged freighter to explode.

"I've had enough of these guys," Han seethed. "It's a good thing we left Golden Rod with Mara, because he's really going to not like these odds."

"Frontal assault on a Star Destroyer. Yeah, that would do it," Leia kept her voice dry as Han steered the _Falcon_ towards the _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer safeguarding the system. "We've picked up an additional set of missiles."

"Remind me to tell Fleet Command to retake Adumar as soon as possible." Han then fell quiet as he focused on evading a full barrage of turbolasers. The one bright side was that the lasers that did miss had a pretty good chance of picking off some of the missiles hot on their tail. He touched his comm-unit again. "Hang on, we're going to bounce to see if we can't lose a few of those missiles."

He then sent the _Falcon_ on a sharp dive towards the hull of the Star Destroyer. To an outside observer, it looked as if he was trying to collide with the outside of the much larger ship in a suicidal maneuver. But he had had the _Falcon_ for nearly all of his adult life. Fifty years of knowing the ship's quirks and hidden talents. And he put all that knowledge to use as he timed his reactions better than even a Jedi might have been able to. At the very last second, meters above the shield that protected the capital ship, Han yanked hard on the steering yoke once more.

The _Falcon_ jackknifed upwards, its engine-wash temporarily weakening the shields of the Star Destroyer in its wake. Through that weakened hole streaked a volley of warheads that couldn't compensate in time. The _Falcon_ pulled away with more than a few missiles still chasing it, but definitely less than previously. Left behind in the Star Destroyer was an angry, glowing hole, the flames dying as the lack of sufficient oxygen snuffed it out.

The enemy fighters promptly took up the chance again. Several flaring into balls of shrapnel as the Barabel gunners strafed their formation. The _Falcon_ flipped back around towards the Star Destroyer, its abrupt about face slinging several of the missiles into the pursuing fighter formation with deadly results.

"Aft deflector shields are out," Leia warned. "Forward deflectors failing."

"Only needs to last for a few more seconds," Han said gamely. "Come on Lando, don't let me down."

Han spun his ship around a volley of turbolaser-fire and headed straight for the bridge tower. The captain of the Star Destroyer must have feared a ramming because the forward firepower intensified to an almost blinding wall of green light. So close to the capital ship, the electronic countermeasures Jaina and Anakin had installed on the aged freighter did its work in disrupting the targeting computers of the turbolaser batteries. Even then, avoiding a turbolaser barrage at near point-blank range had odds that would have caused C3PO to meltdown in panic. Even the pursuing fighters veered off once more lest they become victims of friendly fire and the rest of the missiles were reduced to smoking puffs of debris.

"Forward deflectors are out!" Leia called out over the blaring alarms.

And then a small fleet of ragtag vessels dropped out of hyperspace. They were well out of firing range and in fact appeared to want nothing to do with the lopsided battle unfolding many light-seconds away. The fleet streamed towards the planet the Star Destroyer—now out of position thanks to its chase of the _Falcon_ —had been guarding.

"Punch it!" Han yelled as the freighter—smoking and charred with battle-damage—slipped under the bridge tower.

Leia pulled the hyperspace levers and the freighter leaped out of combat in the blink of an eye. There was no need to continue to be the bait. None of the other ships that had entered the system were meant to leave. A valuable and strategic Inner Rim planet, Chazwa was one of the few systems the One Sith had conquered outright rather than won by subversion. Chazwa was a trading capital and had been a firm Galactic Alliance supporter. Its capture had destabilized nearby systems and caused a wave of economic chaos in many others. The resulting chaos caused many to turn to the One Sith for relief, showing that the One Sith had very skilled tacticians in their employ.

But the One Sith could only afford to keep a light vanguard in orbit to support its ground forces, and the Galactic Alliance hadn't been in any position to take advantage of this given that their fleets and personnel were likewise spread far and wide fighting a galactic war. A planet with economic importance, but not an easily defendable military stronghold, was not high up in the priorities of either side.

This did not mean, however, that unconventional means and irregular forces were completely helpless.

" _Smugglers' Alliance sends their thanks_ ," Lando Calrissian's smooth voice came over the comm.

"Remind me to bill them for damages to the _Falcon_ ," Han retorted. "You're certain they can take care of the Red Blades?"

" _More than certain_ ," Lando laughed, as if there was a joke Han and Leia were missing. " _Leader of the group we sent down is one of Shada's top people. Crafty as a Hutt Mirialan treasure hunter by the name of Eira Oldassi._ "

"Doesn't do much against dark Jedi," Leia said in concern. "Didn't our sympathizers say there are at least a dozen of them in key positions all over the planet?"

" _Eira's got that covered, Leia. They have one of those Force-sensitives who didn't sign up with the Jedi Order. Some kid named Talena Aleco."_

"Lando, against a trained dark Jedi she won't..."

" _Would you quit worrying you two? Shada trusts them, and I'm trusting them with the millions in tech Tendandro Industries gifted them for this mission. This planet will be freed of Red-Blades in no time, I guarantee it._ "

"So long as we didn't just send those overeager freedom fighters to their deaths," Han sighed, shaking his head.

" _A couple decades ago those overeager freedom fighters were us_ ," Lando quipped. " _And we made it out okay. You have the coordinates for the next run?_ "

"Yeah, about that. You sure it's a good idea to get Raze involved?" Han shook his head. "With the power vacuum caused by the Yuuzhan Vong and Swarm Wars, he has a pretty stable thing going for him out of Per Lupelo. If the Galactic Alliance reports are even remotely accurate, he has links all the way to the Mid Rim and Core now."

" _Old Buddy, we retired from Raze's way of life, remember? We don't have the contacts or resources that he now has access to. Contacts the Galactic Alliance desperately needs now that their intel divisions are shot to Kessel. He'll bite because it'll give him a chance to expand his network even further._ "

"Shada is not going to like that," Han pointed out.

" _Kadre's organization is also on the decline as all the old players bow out or die,_ " Lando answered grimly. " _Shada knows it and is looking for someone to look after the ones that did stick around. If that cybernetic, part-centipede, creeps-me-out Raze is able to absorb whatever she has left better all around. At least we know that Raze isn't as immoral as some of the other smugglers and brokers out there._ "

"True," Han said reluctantly. "The _Falcon_ got a little shot up this run. But we're still in working shape. Once we clear this jump, we'll set course for Per Lupelo."

" _Might want to bring Threepio along if you've forgotten how to speak gangster_ ," Lando said with his usual smooth casualness.

"I'll consider it," Han rolled his eyes. "See you there. _Falcon_ , out."

"This doesn't have 'bad idea' written all over it," Leia said dryly.

"I know," Han exhaled.. "But I'm sure it'll be full of the fun we used to have when we were overeager freedom fighters."

Leia smiled crookedly. "No doubt. Who says we're too old for this."

Han chuckled and dialed in the next set of coordinates. "Next stop, Per Lupelo."

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

Emotions locked away in some small corner in her mind, Jaina Solo, Sword of the Jedi and former commander of the Order of Imperial Knights couldn't help but feel a small amount of happiness at the sight of the _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer that was the _Rhysode._ Even better was the fact that it hadn't been the only ship awaiting the _Fell Defender_ at the rally-point. Through the Force, she knew that a good deal of _her_ Imperial Knights were still alive—the ones she had helped train from their young ages of eleven to thirteen and the newer batches of youngsters. Not all were alive though, but enough were that it helped Jaina renew her hope in the Force.

"Drae, Vetter, and Sinde it'll be just like old times," Sivan Draco said softly. Now a young man of twenty-three, the grief of losing his older sister radiated from him in almost tangible waves.

"Yeah," Jaina nodded once, a touch of whimsy in her voice.

"It doesn't feel right that Sa'kai can't be here too," he murmured.

"I know," Jaina nodded again, her face just as blank as Sivan's. Sa'kai, one of the original Imperial Knights, had been stationed with Turi and had been killed as well. His death hurt, but it didn't.

Only thirty-five herself, Jaina was more familiar with death—that of her friends _and_ her enemies—than she wanted to be. The next one was never easier, and she hated to think that she was growing immune to it, but she knew she was.

The only thing she could do now was forge ahead and once again knock down the various baddies that had popped their heads up. Something that was now a little easier to do as comm-message after message filtered through to the _Fell Defender_ from captains and base-commanders who objected to Cronal's sudden ascendancy and the change in direction the Empire had taken.

The dark void of space and the ships outside reflected in her brown-eyed gaze, Jaina couldn't help but smirk as she recalled the message Jagged had sent out over the HoloNet in clear defiance of Cronal. Hours after the _Rhysode_ had contacted them, Jagged had decided to stir the pot a bit.

 _"Citizens of the Empire, this is Moff Fel. As of this moment, I am openly declaring rebellion against the false emperor that is this Cronal. All those who wish to join are welcome. We_ _ **know**_ _that the Empire is more than one man, more than one person's whims and perverse desires. The spirit of the Empire will live forever, and no Sith, no Jedi, no corrupt politician or soldier can strike it down. Rise up with me and we will show Grand Moff Quille that his aspirations are folly. Rise up with me and let us reclaim the Empire for its people once more._ "

A majority of the fringe Moffs, those that didn't have to worry about immediate repercussions from the center of the Empire, followed suit only a few hours after Jagged's broadcast, throwing in their support of his 'rebellion'. Other systems scattered throughout the sectors of the Empire joined in. And just like that, the Empire was engulfed in a civil war.

If Grand Moff Quille expected everyone to suddenly just roll over, he had been sadly mistaken. Working against him was the fact that many of the annexed sectors had been annexed peacefully because Imperial Knights had worked as intermediaries. Killing Imperial Knights and publically broadcasting the death of Turi Altamik hadn't cowed the resistance but had hardened it.

Unfortunately the core of the Third Imperium—Bastion, Taspir, and the 'Remnant' sectors—were staunchly in Quille's pocket. All of Chiss space, under replacement Moff Mitth'roda'sari, had likewise thrown their hat in with the new Emperor. With the loss of Chiss space and core Imperial worlds, a majority of the shipyards were in Quille's hands. This also meant he had more ships to bear and could quash any resisting systems by parking a fleet and bombarding a planet from orbit.

If Jagged's forces wanted to have a chance, they needed to take and hold a shipyard of their own. The meeting that Jaina and Sivan had just come from had circled around that very topic. Shipyards in the Imperial core were out, but not the ones on the fringe. Bilbringi, acquired only a few years earlier by the Empire in exchange for increased security patrols of the trade-routes in the Colonies and Mid-Rim sectors, was such a target. Taking it would be relatively easy when compared with the task of holding. Even then, Bilbringi was a symbol of Imperial power and it was doubtless that Quille would let it fall easily.

Given how all the other Moffs 'allied' to Jagged were busy shoring up their own defenses and couldn't spare any extra ships, Jagged and Jaina somehow had to use five Star Destroyers and a myriad of supporting vessels to take a heavily-defended-surrounded-by-asteroids-protected-by-a-battle-fleet-loyal-to-Quille shipyard. All without losing too many ships and personnel in what would probably be a very brutal battle. And they had to do so leaving most of the defenses intact so that the shipyards could be defended against the certain counter-attack by Third Imperium forces.

Common sense dictated a simpler target should have been picked. That they should wait until the odds were more favorable, or at least launch a feint to draw away some of the defenders.

Then again, these were the scions of the Skywalker-Solo and Antilles-Fel line in charge. Subtle wasn't exactly their forte.

To add further insanity to the plan that had been agreed upon, it was decided that Moff Jagged Fel was going to take an entire shipyard without a single shot fired. Despite his objections, the only people involved in the attack would be Jaina Solo and a team of the surviving Imperial Knights. GA-leaning sympathizers in the facility had relayed the schedule of the Moff in charge, as well as the location of the command-ship and the admiral onboard. If things went well, Bilbringi would go to sleep under Imperium control, and wake up to find Jaina Solo in the command center.

If things didn't go well…well, Jaina preferred to think of herself at the moment as an optimist.

It was a bold move, a risky move, but Jagged needed a decisive win to win over more of the Imperium. The more forces that pledged _not_ to support Quille and Cronal, the more people Jagged's own side wouldn't have to deal with in the long run.

"Your head on straight?" Jaina asked the younger Force-user. "If you need to sit this one out…"

"My sister would kill me if I used her as an excuse to avoid my duty," Sivan said with a shake of his head. "I'm an Imperial Knight. So was Antalia. Like you said once, grieving can come after the mission is over. Until then, it'll just fuel my passions."

"Your call," Jaina said evenly. Had Sivan been in the Jedi Order, he'd have been lectured about controlling his emotions, about not giving in to the desire for revenge. He would have been sent to see Jedi Master to talk about why what he was feeling was wrong. But Sivan was an Imperial Knight, and the Order of Imperial Knights did things a little differently. "What were you thinking about then?"

"My fiancé," Sivan said softly, staring out the viewport.

"I didn't even know you were engaged," Jaina said in surprise.

"We didn't want to advertise it," Sivan replied. "Didn't want anyone to use the relationship to leverage either one of us. Don't even carry a holo of the other in case we're ever captured."

"Who's the lucky girl?'

"Corporal Dani Tennar. The Empire runs in her blood. Her grandfather commanded the 501st shortly before the Empire fell, her father served Ysanne Isard, and she's an Imp-Intel Voidtrooper, Force-augment. One of General Dorja's top operatives," Sivan answered with a small smile. "Worked with her several times over the years…"

Jaina felt the spike of emotion as he trailed off. "What is it?"

"Antalia was the one who helped me work up the nerve to ask her for her hand," Sivan breathed out, pain flashing across his face.

"Sivan…."

"I'm okay," Sivan murmured, his eyes suspiciously wet.

Jaina hesitated for a moment. "Do you think your fiancé knew about Quille and Cro…."

"No!" Sivan said firmly. "She would have told me, I'm sure about it."

"Have you heard from her since…well…everything that's happened?"

"She's gone dark," Sivan shook his head. "Her last posting was on Taspir Three itself, so…yeah. She might have gone through the Shadowtroper augmentation process, but she doesn't interact with the Force the way you or I do. I have no idea how she's doing, and it's driving me up the wall. After that vid-broadcast of what Quille and Cronal's people did to Colonel Altamik and the other Jedi…I don't even want to think about what could happen to her."

Jaina knew that she could say something like 'don't worry, I'm sure she'll make it' or 'if she earned your affections, she's tough enough to get through it all,' but both felt like empty lies. The truth was, Jaina _didn't_ know how Sivan's fiancé was any more than he did.

"I can empathize with having a non-Force sensitive other," Jaina settled. "In some ways, I'm envious that my brothers can check up on the ones they love with just a thought. In other ways though…I wouldn't trade Jagged for anyone."

"I remember, in the bug war, you and he were in different sectors. How did you not drive yourself insane with worry?" Sivan asked.

"Duty," Jaina answered after a moment's thought. "His and mine."

"Duty? As in to the government? To preventing the bugs from breaking through?"

"To each other," Jaina corrected with a small shake of her head and smile. "We might not be married, but we definitely have too much invested in each other to just walk away."

"I…I don't understand."

Jaina licked her lower lip as she tried to arrange her thoughts. "It's not to say I didn't have my moments of doubt, of fear, but when you've known someone for a long time, you'll come to rely on them in subconscious ways. Both Jagged and I adhere to our duties almost to a fault. It's why we don't have any kids right now, aren't married. That same sense of duty to our government also works in our personal lives. We consider it our duty to do what must be done so we can once again spend time together. Our duty to dispatch the bad guys, accomplish the mission, file the reports, all so we can spend whatever time is left in that day, week, or year together. We owe it to the other to return alive after every life-or-death mission, trust each other to do just that. If, some day, the Force decides to claim one of us, though, we'll understand that too. So if you and your Dani are anywhere as close as I think, all you can do is trust that you'll make it back to each other. Survive Bilbringi and whatever comes, and pray to the Force that she'll survive her challenges too. Take my word for it, when you guys see each other again, you're probably not going to want to let the other out of sight again."

Sivan chuckled at that. "Yeah, I already feel that way."

"Come on, Lieutenant Draco. Let's go join up with the others."

The two made their way down to the hangar bay. The other Imperial Knights all saluted sharply.

"At ease," Jaina returned the salute. "You've all been briefed?"

"Yes, ma'am," Vetter said in standard military form. Blond hair and blue-eyed, square jaw and muscular build, he was the poster-child for Third Imperium standards of 'humanity'. "We are to assassinate the Moff in charge of Bilbringi and then infiltrate the command vessel and assassinate the admiral in charge of fleet defenses."

"That's the plan anyway. Probably won't survive past first-contact,," Jaina gestured to the shuttle. "Grab some shut-eye on the way over. Once we get to Bilbringi, there's no telling what the Force will have in store for us."

 **LotJA[V]LotJA**

"They work quickly," Zekk commented, eyebrows slightly raised. Just a few dozen meters away, construction crews were already replacing the signage over what was once the _Tenel Ka Chume'dojiqa_ , the Royal Base of the Queen Mother Tenel Ka. Being fastened into place, the new signage, in gleaming chrome, proclaimed the base's new name, 'Kyrisa Chume'dojiqa'.

It had been two weeks since the coup. Kyrisa used the time to cement her grip over the military, aristocracy, and neighboring systems. Though many of the noble families had benefited from Tenel Ka's rule, reforms, and treaties, survival dictated that they change allegiances as if Tenel Ka was suddenly the worst ruler since Palpatine. With the allegiances of these houses came the support of the Royal Navy. If the nobles needed any persuading, Kyrisa had ordered the collection of all female first-borns from the noble families so they could attend a 'specialized' re-education camp—see very obvious hostage scheme that no polite Hapan noble would point out. Enforcing Kyrisa's rule were the Nightsisters and brothers seen in every major city on Hapes, and keeping the wheels turning were any of the families who had originally opposed Tenel Ka's rule and were now elevated into the highest and best positions within Kyrisa's court.

Those same two weeks had seen Tenel Ka and Zekk's group using the time nursing the survivors back to health and coming up with a game-plan to infiltrate one of the most heavily defend military bases on Hapes. Infiltrate and then 'steal' the most advanced warship in the Hapan Navy. Fortunately, Trista had regained consciousness, and aside from a few dizzy spells, seemed to have recovered without any serious negative side-effects of her near-drowning in frozen water. Ryadii Skella had also recovered from the fall and following splash, though the impact with the partially frozen water had damaged several of her cybernetic implants and left her blind in one eye until they could be fixed. In all, nearly three dozen of the initial fifty survivors had managed to pull through. Missing in action though were a majority of Tenel Ka's _Chume'doro_ —Chiri Aros, Hiana Roh, and the other members of Alpha Squad among them.

Three dozen, against a military base staffed by thousands of soldiers and automated security systems.

"More likely working under the threat of death," Tenel Ka answered, slightly unnerved to see how quickly her subjects had changed loyalties. She kept those thoughts tightly sealed, and instead squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. Allana's other hand was holding Jayce's just as hard as the two young children took turns peering through the electrobinoculars Taryn was holding for them.

"Still think we can just walk up to the front gate and they'll just let us in?" Ryadii asked softly. "I can't see us getting inside any other way. It's not like we have E-web cannons and missile launchers to blast our way in."

"We can't afford to wait any longer," Zekk said solemnly. "Once Kyrisa has full control over the military and planetary defenses. Escape will be even more difficult."

"Besides, we can always mind-trick the guards into letting us pass," Tenel Ka added evenly. "Loyal or not, we can definitely get in. It is getting to the ship and starting it that is another story."

The group crept out of the storm drain and headed for the security gate. Part military base, part shipyard and mining facility, the base was a sprawling collection of hangars, warehouses, and utilitarian structures. Security wasn't exactly tight, but when you had giant turbolasers and an army of droids guarding against unauthorized land or air incursions, one tended to be just a little relaxed.

The five guards at the front booth immediately came to attention, rising blaster-rifles at the group.

"Halt! Not one step further!" A female guard wearing the rank of corporal barked out.

"Lay down your arms and let us pass, corporal," Tenel Ka said evenly, forgoing the Force to see their reactions.

"Chume Tenel Ka?" The guards looked at her incredulously. "Ma'am, respectfully, none of us can do that. My older sister will suffer greatly if I am complicit in whatever scheme you have planned. As will the families of most of us here."

"Please stand down," Zekk tried. "We need to get to the hangars. Have to warn the other Jedi of Kyrisa's coup."

"As I said, General Zekk. If we stand down, we condemn our families, and quite possibly the families of everyone in this base, to slow, painful, and very public deaths. Chume Kyrisa has already broadcasted mass-executions of the families of those who still support the old leader."

Zekk and Tenel Ka exchanged wooden glances. It was an impossible situation. Condemn the families of the hard-working Hapans to death so they could escape, or fight their way to the ship against whatever the base could throw at them.

"Corporal," Taryn spoke up. "Can you at least tell us if any of Kyrisa's Jedi are in the base."

Tenel Ka's group looked at Taryn in confusion as the corporal answered. "There are five here. One who calls herself a 'Nightmother,' and those whom she says are her students and should be obeyed as if their orders were from Kyrisa herself."

"Call them then," Taryn said evenly. "Tell them my cousin is at the gate."

From the surprised gasps and widening of eyes by those behind her, it was clear that was the last thing they expected.

"Sister, I believe I was the one who hit my head, not you," Trista said worriedly.

Then, surprising everyone again, Tenel Ka spoke up. "Do it. Tell them that the daughter of the Singing Mountain Clan is standing at their doorstep."

The corporal and those with her blinked owlishly at the group, clearly not expecting that command. With a hesitant nod, the corporal moved back into the kiosk.

"Not to state the obvious, but the base has a garrison of many, many soldiers," Ryadii said wryly. "Are you sure inviting them all out here is a good idea?"

"General Zekk has told me of the psyche of dark Jedi," Taryn replied back, seemingly not at all concerned. "And after seeing Kyrisa and hearing of her actions, I highly doubt these dark Jedi will want to share the glory of capturing my cousin."

"Soooo, you do realize you just made the Queen Mother into bait?" One of the other Hapan commandos with them said.

Taryn looked over her shoulder. "I wasn't supposed to do that? Cousin, did I just break some unspoken rule?"

Tenel Ka shrugged. "To catch a major predator, one must need sufficient bait."

The corporal returned. "I have orders to escort the Queen Mother to the dark Jedi."

"And the others?" Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow.

"I was not asked about any others," the corporal responded evenly. "But I believe it is reasonable to assume that the Nightmother will want to see them too."

"Very well, lead on," Tenel Ka gestured.

"This way, please," the corporal gestured with her blaster rifle. Slowly, escorted by the five gate-guards, the group began to walk across the asphalt towards one of the hangars. "For the record, Chume. The Royal Navy and Army did not need much convincing to support Chume Kyrisa."

"Oh?" Tenel Ka turned her head in surprise.

Keeping her gaze focused forward, the corporal nodded. "No Queen Mother in the history of Hapes has reduced the armed forces of Hapes to their current state. From the millions who died in the wars that you opted to get Hapes involved in, to your prioritizing the social infrastructure over the fleets and ground forces…well…there were more than a few whispers as of late. Whispers that said you had abandoned those who would protect Hapes, tossed aside the sacrifices of those who died fighting in your name. Fighting your wars."

"My wars?" Tenel Ka said evenly. "Both the Yuuzhan Vong and Killiks were a threat to Hapes. If we had not taken action, many more would have died."

"There is also the issue of General Zekk and General Gadell Vessau. No other Queen Mother in the history of Hapes has allowed a man to rise so high in rank. And you did it not once, but twice."

"I believe in rewarding merit, not money," Tenel Ka said again. "A straightening of priorities is needed for anyone who thinks otherwise."

"That's the problem, _Ereneda_. That type of thinking, it just isn't Hapan. Many in the armed forces say you've spent too much time with the Jedi…with that lover of yours who drops by every so often for a quick roll in the sheets."

"That is the Queen Mother you are talking to, show some respect!" Trista hissed in a low voice.

" _Former_ Queen Mother," the corporal replied, not at all intimidated. "And was any of what I spoke false? If the dark Jedi had not launched their attack, then it was very likely that Chume Tenel Ka would have faced a military coup within a few years."

"A fact?" Trista asked neutrally.

"There were many whispers," the corporal said, betraying nothing. "Officers don't like it when their leaders choose civilians over the well-being of the armed forces."

They reached the hangar, and when the corporal opened a side-door, the group was greeted by two women in Dathomiri garb.

"We will take it from here, corporal," a dark-skinned woman with red-painted tattoos on her face said evenly. "Your family will be rewarded for your loyalty."

"Thank you," the corporal clasped a fist over her chest and stepped back.

The other Dathomiri woman, a burn pattern decorating the left side of her face, looked at the large group. "You did not mention the Queen Mother came with others."

"I was not asked," the corporal repeated her previous answer.

"It is no matter," the dark-skinned Nightsister said dismissively. "Against our master and sisters, the daughter of the Singing Mountain could have brought an entire army and we would have laid them low."

The Nightsisters freed their lightsabers. "Inside, if you will, Daughter Djo. Our master wishes to deal with you personally."

"The others?" Tenel Ka motioned to her followers.

"Our master will decide that too," the dark-skinned Nightsister replied. "Now, come, or we will cut you down here and now."

"There is no need for violence or bloodshed," Tenel Ka said with infinite patience.

"Jedi nonsense. There's always a need for violence and bloodshed," scoffed the Nightsister.

The group followed the two Nightsisters into the hangar. Once their eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, the Hapans realized that the hangar was exactly the one they wanted to be in. Sitting in the middle of the hangar, taking up almost the entire building, sat the most advanced warship in the Hapan fleet, the _Dragon Queen II_.

And between the ship and them were several squads of armed Hapan shocktroopers and five Force-using Nightsisters.

"Welcome, Daughter of the Singing Mountain," a middle-aged woman called out, voice ringing in the spacious hangar. She and the other two Nightsisters were standing atop the capital ship. "You do my clan great honor in appearing before me."

"And which clan would that be?" Tenel Ka replied evenly, staring up at the woman. The woman was dressed in Hapan military clothing, but maintained a Dathomiri-style hood over raven-black hair.

"Howling Gorge," the woman answered. "Uplifted by Kyrisa when the Nightqueen Ros Lai betrayed the tenants we all swore by. Once looked down by the likes of your clan and others, now ascended to a position of primacy. And this ship that you so valued will soon be the vessel in which the Night…"

"If you are to execute me, please get on with it," Tenel Ka said with an exasperated sigh. "I have had a very trying week and am in no mood to hear the monologue-ing of an egotistical, self-absorbed megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur."

The Nightsister leader's face soured and raised a hand. The shocktroopers all brought their weapons to bear. "If you want death, then so be it."

Zekk stepped forward, waving his hand and using the Force in a not-so-light manner. "Fire on the Nightsisters."

Just as their fingers began to squeeze the trigger, the group of shocktroopers twitched in unison. Some merely had their shots fly wide of their initial target, while others managed to rotate completely to fire on the startled Nightsisters.

Chaos promptly broke out.

"Get to the ship!" Tenel Ka ordered the others, handing off her daughter and Jayce to Ryadii and then drawing her lightsaber. "Captain Skella, keep them safe!"

The shocktroopers recovered from their misfire and promptly began firing at the other Hapans. The Nightsisters likewise recovered, some winged by glancing hits and more than a little furious. Red and acidic yellow sabers flared to life as the Nightsisters leaped down to engage the obvious Jedi threat.

The surviving Hapans scrambled for cover, with plenty of construction equipment and crates available. Zekk deflected what shots he could before a pair of Nightsisters decided to engage him. Tenel Ka, wanting to put some distance between herself and the gunfire, jumped up onto the lower saucer-section of the Battle Dragon. The remaining Nightsisters, the master included, moved to follow.

What the dark side users didn't expect, however, was for Taryn and Trista to enter the fray and challenge them. Two of the Nightsisters managed to leap up after Tenel Ka. The third was forced to alter course by a volley of plasma projectiles. The Nightsister landed, scowling at her attacker.

"You have a lot of gull to attack me," she snarled, yellow blade rippling with unstable energy.

Trista replied by raising her blaster again and firing off another series of shots. The Nightsister bared sharp teeth and gestured, Trista's blaster flying out of her hand and into the Nightsister's.

"Die, by your own weapon." the Nightsister raised the blaster.

Trista simply cocked her head to the side and rattled off a string of words in quick succession. "Alpha-Three Krill, Ith, Leth, Leth."

The Nightsister was taken aback, and then the blaster in her hand exploded. The flash of light removed the Force-user's limb all the way to the shoulder, burning the front of the Nightsister with flaming shrapnel. Before the Nightsister could even register what had happened, Trista had extended her collapsible vibrostaff and hurled it through the air. The lancing blade pierced straight through the Nightsister's chest, stopping all vital function before the next heartbeat.

"Of course she has to be the first to kill an actual living, dark Jedi," Taryn grumbled, her back pressed against Zekk.

"It's not a competition you know," Zekk said wryly, tracking the Nightsisters circling the both of them. Both were the ones that had met them at the door, with the Nightsisters he labeled 'Burn-face' and 'Tattoo-face' looking completely shocked that one of their own had fallen to a non-Force user.

Before Taryn could respond, Burn-face used the Force to violently yank her away from Zekk. The red-haired commando flew through the air, seemingly on course for Burn-face's lightsaber blade. Reacting with honed reflexes, instead of flailing or yelling in surprise, Taryn used what little airborne time she had to pepper the dark Jedi with plasma shot after shot. The barrage forced the dark Jedi to change Taryn's trajectory and sent her slamming into a cargo-bin instead. The metal surface dented dramatically, Taryn clenching her jaw at the impact as she definitely felt more than one rib snap from the impact.

Burn-face yelled in rage, thrusting a hand out and sending a jolt of Sith Lightning towards Taryn's battered form. Taryn managed to roll out of the way and fire off several more shots, much to the Nightsister's increasing annoyance. The Hapan commando got up and sprinted across the hangar, firing all the while. Taryn's shots, however, appeared to be the furthest thing from accurate as they flew wildly all over the place. Each time the Nightsister would hit the commando with a Force-push, the commando always rolled with the momentum and sprang up running again. Fear, pain, and desperation radiated from her, boosting the confidence of her increasingly frustrated Force-using attacker.

"Stand still and die already!" The Nightsister's Sith Lightning continued to track a sprinting Taryn's movement, the dark Jedi walking forward with one hand extended, the other still holding her lightsaber. Taryn's shots seemed to become increasingly random and wild as the lightning grew nearer, and the Nightsister smiled at her impending victory.

As the Nightsister took a step closer to what she assumed would be her prey's last moments, Taryn fired off one more seemingly wild shot. The molten plasma projectile severed one of two cables holding back a pile of durasteel beams dangling from a nearby, plasma-bolt-riddled balcony. The pile swung forward towards the Nightsister, the Force warning her of the danger and forcing the dark Jedi to abandon her attack. But when the Nightsister whirled around to face the imminent threat, she jerked as a series of precise shots impacted her back, paralyzing her. The Nightsister's eyes widened in surprise, a split second before the pile of durasteel slammed into her like a battering ram. The Nightsister was sent flying backwards from the impact, and another accurate shot by Taryn severed the remaining cable. The momentum of the durasteel pile carried it forward and dumped the several metric tons of metal onto the doomed dark Jedi.

Rather than bask in her victory, Taryn quickly sprinted towards the pile of metal and located the dark Jedi's pinned form. Before the dark Jedi could even say anything, Taryn discharged her pistol several more times at point-blank range to ensure that the Force-user wouldn't be getting up again. Only then did Taryn allow herself a small reprieve, glancing about to locate her husband.

Zekk's limits were being tested as Tattoo-face apparently was a very accomplished duelist and saberist. Not since his time at the Shadow Academy had he ever had to face a Force-user of her caliber, and the rust definitely showed. Her red-blade was a mere blur as it darted and flashed from seemingly every direction, often times appearing out of thin air.

"You stand no chance against me, male," Tattoo-face grinned confidently. Her red blade flashed, taking off a few strands of Zekk's wild black hair in a near miss.

"I think I'm doing pretty good," Zekk said grimly, sweat beading on his forehead. His own red blade flashed and sizzled as it deflected the Dathomiri's next few attacks. "What about your sisters though?"

"They'll be avenged," the Dathomiri snarled, an extra jolt of rage enhancing her next few strikes.

Zekk, however, had trained almost constantly with Taryn's squad since moving to Hapes, and was in more than physical shape to keep up with the flurry. Even then, he was completely on the defensive. "What is it with you dark Jedi about vengeance, revenge, and all that vendetta-grudge holding? Very unhealthy way to live."

"Shut it!" The dark Jedi's attacks increased in fury, her own figure now a blur to the untrained eye. The more he blocked or dodged, the angrier her attacks became.

And then suddenly Zekk himself was a blur, disappearing from in front of the Dathomiri and appearing behind her, his blade held across her throat. "Anger blinds, Nightsister. Let go of it."

Tattoo-face sneered at Zekk, her eyes darting to him. "Empty words, Jedi. Anger is what makes people strong! Is what powers my spells! You cannot fathom it by merely looking at it from afar. You must immerse yourself into that darkness, only will you then be invincible."

Zekk felt her muscles coil. "Don't try it."

"Going to kill me, Jedi?" she said mockingly, the Force building around her.

"You have a chance to live, why are you wasting it?" Zekk gritted his teeth, his blade humming at her neck.

"You are the one wasting your life serving the needs of the weak," the Nightsister bit back. And then a column of Force-lightning seemed to cascade down upon her very figure.

Before the Nightsister's ability could reach full force, however, Zekk finished his attack. The Nightsister's body fell to the ground, the lightning storm dying away.

"What a waste," Zekk muttered, shaking his head in disgust. He felt another presence rejoin the Force and glanced up to see Tenel Ka Force-shoving the bifurcated remains of the last Dathomiri apprentice off the saucer of the Battle Dragon.

Tenel Ka had something more than honor to fight for, knew that her daughter was watching her fight from below and that Allana was expecting to be tucked in at night by her mom. This gave her a razor edge of focus, making the Howling Gorge dark Jedi's attacks seem anemic and slow. Back and forth across the lower saucer of her flagship, she had fought two, and now one, dark Jedi. Blasts of lightning, of expert thrusts and slashes, all bypassed the Queen Mother with plenty room to spare. When the dark Jedi master managed to lock their blades up, Tenel Ka responded by head-butting the culprit and delivering a crippling kick to the dark Jedi's left knee. The knee gave out, and Tenel Ka went on the offensive. Each of her own strikes were precise, without a movement wasted. The dark Jedi master managed to block only a few more strikes before Tenel Ka's Rancor-tooth saber sliced through the bone-saber wielded by the other woman.

The dark Jedi master tried to use a vicious blood-boiling attack, only to receive a stunning head-butt and another saber slash that removed one of her arms. There was a hiss again, and the former Queen Mother's lightsaber deactivated. Dazed, the dark Jedi looked on as Tenel Ka lifted her up in the air with the Force.

Standing tall and proud, red hair framing a tanned face that gazed at her with as much interest as one would give an ant, the deposed Queen Mother couldn't look more regal.

"Get off my ship," Tenel Ka said emotionlessly. With a gesture, the dark Jedi master was sent flying off the ship, bouncing off the bottom of a walkway, and then pin-wheeling down to the ground. The dark Jedi master landed right in front of the remaining Hapan shocktroopers, who all stared at her downed figure in bewilderment. Some, seeing Zekk approach with a lightsaber of his own, threw down their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

Tenel Ka ignored them, instead, stepping to the edge of the ship to address her own people. "Gather our wounded and board the ship. If anyone else wishes to join us, they are welcome. I may be leaving Hapes today, but I promise one day that I _will_ return and reclaim the throne."

 **LotJA[VI]LotJA**

"I didn't expect it to be that bad," Jacen said grimly, staring at the devastation outside the _Anakin Skywalker_ 's bridge window. Yavin Four, once a vibrant jungle world that had bounced back after the devastation wrought by a Yuuzhan Vong bombardment, didn't look anything like the planet he remembered from his youth. A vibrant jungle world was now the last anything would think of upon viewing the moon.

The Yuuzhan Vong bombardment had been localized, targeting the temple area only. The One Sith bombardment had evidently been planet-wide.

"Base-Delta-Zero," commander of the ground-forces on the _Anakin Skywalker_ , Colonel Salle Serpa noted emotionlessly. His icy blue eyes, though, betrayed his surprise at the sight. "These One Sith are truly living up to the reputation of dark Jedi."

"Sir!" A sensor operator called out. "We're picking up an…irregularity, but it can't be right."

Jacen glanced to the operator. "What is it?"

"Sir, sensors are showing Yavin Eight in a terminal orbit. Projections put it plunging into Yavin's atmosphere in approximately twenty-five-hours and twenty-two minutes. The planet itself will break up due to the intense gravity in less than that, projections still running."

"Yavin _Eight_?" Jacen said in confusion.

"Yes, sir."

"Why would the One Sith…" Jacen paused as the answer came to him. "The Melodie! Orlopp, I need construction crews to build the largest fish-tank possible in the hangar bay. Use any material they can find."

"Where would we get the water, sir?" Orlopp asked.

"The fueling hoses, can they be repurposed to pull in water?"

"The general principal is the same," Orlopp blinked.

"Do it, your teams have less than eight hours to get it up and running go, now!" As Orlopp took off with his orders, Jacen spun back to the drivers of the ship. "Helm, take us into Yavin Eight's atmosphere, full speed. Yavin Four will have to wait."

"Sir, if we are in atmosphere, we risk going down with the planet."

"I'm aware of that," Jacen barked. "But I am not about to let a planet full of Jedi Order allies get crushed to death. Enter Yavin Eight's atmosphere, that's an order!"

"Sir."

"Lieutenant Tebut," Jacen addressed the watch-officer. "Have the _Kenobi_ keep an eye on the system. If there _are_ Yavin Four survivors out there, we don't want them freezing to death in the void of space. Tell the _Tachi_ to stay on station too, but have her shuttles join our ship and her Jedi on those shuttles. I want the shuttles and gunships from all supporting vessels as well. We're going to need all hands if we want to evacuate the Melodie in time."

"Yes, sir."

Jacen scanned the void of space for the orb that was Yavin Eight and spotted the satellite. Just like sensors had indicated, it definitely had been knocked out of its standard orbit and was slowly succumbing to Yavin's massive gravity shadow. He could only imagine the chaos on the surface of the planet as the giant red sphere of Yavin grew ever larger in the sky. "I want a small team of medics to meet me in the hangar. We'll be going down to the planet to begin evacuation procedures. Captain Nevil, the bridge is yours."

In minutes, Jacen was aboard the lead-shuttle in a fleet of shuttles heading down towards a ravaged planet. Where Yavin Four had received a Base-Delta-Zero treatment, it looked as if the One Sith had slammed a massive asteroid into Yavin Eight as an afterthought. A permanent cloud of dust enshrouded the entire planet, hiding the real damage done to the surface.

"There, head towards those mountains," Jacen pointed to the towering blue-purple mountains that rose up out of the dust cloud.

"Sensors are detecting no life-signs."

"They're down there, trust me," Jacen patted the pilot's shoulder.

"Sir, readings suggest continuous seismic activity. It's doubtful we'll be able to touch-down for any prolonged period of time. The particulate matter in the air is also beginning to gum up the shuttle's exhaust intake valves."

"We'll do what we have to, pilot. All the Melodie who will be boarding are kids, and we are not going to let these tough survivors die on this rock!"

They cleared the shell of dust and debris and were greeted with a sight straight out of a nightmare. Though the dust layer blocked out the sunlight, the shuttle's own lights revealed the damage done to the planet. The forests of Yavin Eight had been completely leveled by a destructive shockwave, magma seeping out of the core in spidery lines. Several of the oceans and lakes on the planet had been completely evaporated from the heat generated by the massive impact, leaving blackened swaths of land where once cool expanses of water had been. Those on the shuttle let out their choice curses at the devastation and Jacen could only grip the back of the pilot's chair as he fought back his own emotions.

"Set us down there," Jacen gestured to a small clearing near the mountains.

Jacen exited the ship as it landed and headed straight for what looked like a solid rock wall. With a gesture, a large boulder was floated aside to reveal a cave opening. Immediately several blasters opened fire from the hole, causing the medics with Jacen to dive for cover.

"Hold your fire! We're with the Jedi Order. I'm Jedi Master Jacen Solo," Jacen yelled out. The ground chose that moment to rumble, and stray bits of rock bounced down from the mountain.

The blaster fire halted.

"Approach, slowly!" A young, terrified voice called back.

Jacen did as he was told, keeping his hands at his sides to show he meant no harm. When he reached the entrance to the cave he saw several teenage Melodie staring defiantly at him, spears and blasters held at the ready. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"All of us?" One of them gestured to the rest of the cave.

Jacen took in the sight with pounding heart. There were thousands of Melodie in the cave, from baby all the way up to teenager. All were covered in soot and radiated terror and despair as the ground shook once more. A further sweep of the cave revealed a large reservoir of water with a layer of blue algae floating on top. Emerging out from the water and looking at him almost gratefully was the surviving Melodie Jedi. "Jedi Knight Sannah."

"Jacen," Sannah said, looking exhausted.

Jacen turned back to the young Melodie who had asked him the question. "Yes, all of you."

"Even mom and dad?" Another asked, pointing back towards the pool of water.

Jacen swallowed heavily and held up his com-link. "Orlopp, status?"

" _We just started making it, sir. We don't exactly have giant sheets of transparasteel lying about so we're cannibalizing some of the bulkheads._ "

"Can you make the deadline?"

" _Sir, to be honest…I don't know_."

Jacen forced himself to smile and looked at the other Melodie, while at the same time sharing a knowing glance with Sannah. "Yeah, even your mom and dad. Go on, we have a shuttle outside."

The young Melodie looked at his teenage protectors, who nodded in permission.

"Corpsman," Jacen glanced to a medic. "Get as many of them as you can on the shuttle and have it take off. We need as many return trips as possible."

"There are several dozen other enclaves of Melodies," Sannah spoke up, her voice assisted by the Force. "Some even bigger than this gathering. We were cut off when the rivers evaporated, but I know that most are still alive."

"How many people are we talking about?" Jacen asked.

"Many tens of thousands," Sannah said softly.

"We'll get them out," Jacen answered back. In the background, the teenage Melodie were sheparding the youngest of the group out first. "And the adults?"

"We were hardest hit," Sannah answered. "The asteroid hit the coast and evaporated the water inland and in the sea. I estimate only several hundred survived. The kids all live near the mountains or underground caves and escaped the worst of it. There are only a dozen other adults in this pool of water with me."

"We'll get you guys out too," Jacen said determinedly.

Sannah smiled sadly. "We both know that's not going to happen. Adult Melodie can't live outside these waters, and there's not enough water left on this planet to accommodate everyone."

"The kids turn into adult Melodie," Jacen pointed out.

Sannah nodded. "Wait a moment." She dived back into the pool and then resurfaced with what looked suspiciously like a Yuuzhan Vong computer.

"What is this?"

"A _qahsa_ ," Sannah said. "Yuuzhan Vong computer."

"I know what a Yuuzhan Vong computer is."

Sannah chuckled ruefully. "It houses the DNA sequences of the algae we need to survive, as well as most of the life-forms on this planet. Spirit Girl gave it to me as a birthday gift and I've been letting the little ones gather data for practice. You know, in case some swashbuckling Jedi comes and takes them on an adventure throughout the galaxy."

Jacen accepted the _qahsa_ , doing his best to keep his face impassive. "I'll pass it onto the Yuuzhan Vong shapers right away."

Jacen's comm chimed again. " _Sir, we've run into another problem_."

"What is it?" Jacen breathed out, worriedly.

" _The granules in the atmosphere are abrasive in nature. Each shuttle can only make two trips at the most before atmospheric settings in the engines redline. Some are lasting only a single trip. We need an additional hour to purge the shuttles of the debris._ "

"As fast as you can, deck officer," Jacen said, watching the evacuation of the cave continue. "We have tens of thousands of kids down here and we can only evacuate several hundred at a time with our team of shuttles."

" _I understand, sir_. _We'll try to clean out the shuttles as fast as we can. In the meantime, should I have the Kenobi lend its shuttles in support?_ "

"Do it," Jacen said with a heavy heart. He knew what that meant. Some of the Melodie children wouldn't be getting off the planet before it was crushed by Yavin. "Have every available ship help out. Heck, have the fighters launched so the pilots can have a kid or two in their laps."

"Save as many as you can," Sannah murmured, bowing her head. "That's more than would be saved if you weren't here."

The minutes ticked by long and slow. The shuttles managed to empty the cave in three trips, cramming the young Melodie in like sardines in a can. All the while, the planet continued to rumble and shake, threatening to fall apart at any moment.

"Sir, we have to go," the medic called out to where Jacen was talking with Sannah.

"Orlopp, status on the tank?"

" _Sir, I'm sorry. We're not going to get it done in time. Helm has reported that Yavin Eight has begun to accelerate after two of the other moons passed by it and sped it up with their gravity shadows. Techs say we have only a few hours at most before the planet reaches its terminal phase."_

"Go," Sannah whispered softly, patting Jacen's hand. The ground rumbled violently and part of the now empty cave collapsed on itself. "You've got the kids, that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry," Jacen breathed out.

"Don't be. Life's too short for regrets. Tell Doran I'll always love him," Sannah said with a soft smile. Streams of pebbles now dribbling into the water she was in. "And give Tahiri and Anakin my thanks for bringing me to Yavin. I wouldn't trade everything I've seen and done for anything."

"I will," Jacen felt a tear roll down his cheek. "May the Force be with you, Jedi Knight Sannah."

"And you as well, Jedi Master Solo," Sannah gave him a final nod, then dipped back beneath the surface of the watery pool.

The time passed quickly after that. Jacen watched the rest of the evacuation from the bridge of the _Anakin Skywalker_ , his face set in stone. The Star Destroyer had pulled up out of orbit and was now waiting helplessly for the moon's demise. The fleet of shuttles, smaller support craft, and fighters did their best to move as fast as they could, but the moon was dying with every passing second. One of the shuttles suffered engine damage from all the debris and barely made it back to its home-ship. Another was actually crushed by a falling boulder when it tried to land, and its occupants needed rescuing. A frigate that had dropped low to personally load the kids was ripped in two when a geyser of magma spewed up from a newly open crevice. With every second, though, Yavin Eight got closer and closer to the gas giant.

A computer began to beep, and the operator glanced at the reading. "Moon is starting to disintegrate, sir."

"We still have people down there," another reported in hushed tones.

The moon began to collapse before their very eyes, losing its spherical shape as the red tendrils of Yavin reached out for it. The team of shuttles was forced to dodge flying pieces of mountain and geysers of lava as the moon broke up all around it. One didn't make it, exploding in a fireball with everyone on board. The others just barely escaped in time. Behind them, Yavin Eight continued to die. Seconds passed, and soon Yavin Eight was just another swirl of dust in the globe of the Yavin gas-giant.

Jacen closed his eyes, the deaths of those still left on the planet echoing through the Force in a mournful tune. "Lieutenant Tebut, how many were we able to save?"

"Numbers still coming in, sir. But in addition to those on the shuttles coming back, close to thirty-thousand."

Jacen exhaled a pained breath and forced himself to stare at the pulsating gas giant outside. Thirty-thousand Melodie, the grand total of their race now. As his gaze turned back to the ruined image of Yavin Four on the computer monitor in front of him, his hands tightened into fists. He had gotten a firsthand taste as to what the One Sith was capable of. And he found himself not wanting seconds. As thoughts of a plan tried to formulate, he was reminded of his brother's own ideas.

"Send word for additional help. We'll need supplies to take care of the Melodie. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the comm room. I have a call to make."

 **LotJA[VII]LotJA**

To counter a trap, one way to do it is to spring the trap. To spring the trap, sufficient bait was needed. Anakin didn't want to be egotistical, but he figured that he and Tahiri were pretty high up there in terms of bait value. Not that he liked to think that way. With the events unfolding more or less like he had predicted, it was now time to slow down the One Sith, give them pause.

Thanks to Wraith Squadron, Anakin had known for a long while now that Galactic Alliance Intelligence had been compromised. It had started out as a suspicion when Ben Skywalker's inaugural mission went so side-ways. How far up the chain this mole was placed, however, had been something of an unknown until recently. The theory that the mole was highly placed in the Director of Galactic Alliance Intelligence's inner circle had more or less been confirmed when all of the shared GAG and GAI assets were taken out in the One Sith's opening strike. Safe-houses, undercover agents, bank accounts, shield frequencies and pass-codes, if Galactic Alliance intel knew about it, the corresponding asset was hit and destroyed.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Anakin's successor, Lon Shevu, had been thoroughly flushed from Denon, his staff taking heavy casualties in the process. His last message was that he was fleeing with a staff of a little over a dozen. Not great news considering Anakin had left him with several hundred. But not terrible news either considering the fact that almost every single major military or police force in the Galactic Alliance was either being wiped out or had changed sides.

Anakin did have to give the One Sith credit, their opening salvo was a lot more wide spread than even he had predicted. The self-proclaimed Darth Krayt was no longer on Coruscant, leaving it in the hands of Morto and a One Sith fleet element. But even that move fit in with what the One Sith were doing. Their presence seemed a lot greater than it actually was, since a lot of their forces seemed intent on destroying instead of holding territory. The lightning-quick raids occurring throughout Galactic Alliance space were fierce, demoralizing, and highly effective. From his mobile command-center beneath Coruscant, Anakin had been reading reports of attacks being over in all of an hour or two. Well before reinforcements could arrive to be of any help. There were reports of Force-users tearing through squads of soldiers, of capital ships raining down turbolaser fire on entire cities to destroy the military base in it, of the same One Sith attack group attacking multiple targets in a single day. It wasn't pretty at all. Of course there was also a pattern of certain sectors getting out unscathed. The One Sith-allied sectors formed an intricate grid across the galactic map, giving the One Sith flexibility, but also a stable supply-lane for their lightning raids. They had locked down Coruscant after annihilating the Galactic Alliance fleet in orbit through a combination of Force attacks and sheer element of surprise. The fact that they had commandeered the planetary defense batteries had also helped.

But that wasn't what was on Anakin's mind at the moment as he stood on a hydo-electric dam overlooking one of Coruscant's many oceanic reservoirs. At his side was Tahiri, her own green gaze staring out at the stretch of water so vast it touched the horizon.

"It seems like so long ago since I first saw a river, let alone an ocean," Tahiri said, the corner of her lips rising in a small smile. She shook her head almost resignedly. "It's hard to believe I take bodies of water like this for granted now. That a planet isn't truly livable unless it has an ocean, or a lake, or something like this. The people on Tatooine get by just fine without it though. Almost makes storing the water like this a waste."

Anakin allowed a small smile as well, listening to his wife just chatter on about the various planets with or without water that had people on it. He couldn't imagine doing this without her at his side, being able to do it in the first place. Even though they were both worried about their children, like Han and Leia and the parents of their generation, they had opted to put galactic needs first. Not a choice they liked, but a necessary one if they wanted that peaceful life again.

"Director Solo. Receiving a message from HQ," a helmeted GAG operative reported next to Anakin. "Message from your brother, three words. 'I'll do, it.'"

Anakin's smile became forced and he inclined his head to acknowledge the man. "Thank you. Inform HQ message received."

"Anakin?" Tahiri's green eyes probed his blue as she felt his emotional barriers slam into place.

"It's nothing," Anakin said unconvincingly.

"Doesn't feel like nothing, Solo," Tahiri murmured. "This is _me_ you're talking to here."

Anakin looked away first, choosing instead to watch the water glitter in the sunlight. "Trust me."

At one time in her life, Tahiri might have pressed the issue, knowing full well how her husband was capable of retreating in on himself when faced with serious dilemmas. But after being married to him for nearly a decade and a half, she also knew when he needed time to tackle said dilemmas. "I do, Hero Boy. When you're ready then, Solo."

"Thanks." Anakin let her know just how grateful he was through their bond, and felt her unconditional support in response, heartening him and causing him to release a small sigh of relief.

"Sir, evac ship is on approach," a helmeted GAG operative, another one of seven others with him, interrupted gently.

Anakin nodded slowly, clearing his mind with a few more breaths and refocusing on the matter at hand. "Thank you all for volunteering for this. Chances are we're about to bite off more than we can chew."

Tahiri cleared her throat and gave Anakin a raised eyebrow. _Negatude, buster!_

"Of course the reverse is also just as true," Anakin said quickly. "We're about to prove one-mouthful too many for the One Sith."

"You sure they'll come, sir?" One of the other operatives asked. "GAI can't have been compromised that seriously, can it?"

Anakin reflected on that question. Three days into the reign of the One Sith and Director Dician had managed to get word to his mobile command-center through a series of comm-relays. It hadn't been to him specifically, but on a highly encrypted channel used only by GAG and GAI brass. Being the polite guy that he was, he sent her a response, and received coordinates for an exfiltration from the planet by GAI forces. Again, being considerate of how much room his people might take up, Anakin had his comm-operator send word that the passengers were he, Tahiri, and seven surviving GAG personnel.

"If they're not, then we're worried about nothing. Always better to be prepared though," Anakin said with a shrug.

"I have eyes on a vessel," one of the other operatives spoke up. Watching from the distance as a lone ship cruised across the reservoir just above the placid surface of the water.

The Jedi had their senses stretched out in anticipation of any trouble. Also as predicted, the danger in the Force spiked.

Emerging out from behind the single ship were two more, each looking menacing as they skimmed across the surface of the water with the sun behind them. Then, behind those two ships, six starfighters popped up. On the opposite side of the dam a heavily-armed and armored land force appeared, guns bristling.

"See," Anakin said dryly, freeing his lightsaber.

"Isn't it annoying to be right all the time?" A taller GAG operative said with a chuckle.

The starfighters were X-wings, much to the annoyance of the GAG force. No doubt purloined from the hangars of local military bases. Their engines hummed loudly in the Coruscanti atmosphere as their pilots accelerated and their split-wings separated into attack position. The fighters wasted little time, opening fire in a deadly volley.

"Down!" Anakin yelled to the others.

Streaks of red blazed past in a blistering attack that scorched the dam wall and tore apart its control tower. Anakin and Tahiri remained standing, channeling their combined strength into their sabers so they could bat aside the lethal streaks of starfighter-borne laser fire.

The six fighters roared over the dam, then proceeded to loop around for another pass. The two Jedi drew strength from the Battlemeld and wrenched a large chunk of the demolished control tower into the air. As the X-wings made another pass, the ballistic piece of debris shot out like a missile and collided into the side of one of the fighters. The fighter was knocked into its wingman, and they both vanished in a ball of fire that spewed shrapnel across the surface of the dam. The other X-wings hastily abandoned their attack run, veering around the fireball to keep from joining it. But Anakin and Tahiri were hardly done. Again pooling their strength, they snagged one of the passing X-wings. Its engines flared, but it wasn't going anywhere. The remaining three fighters looped again for a sharper angle of attack. Anakin and Tahiri rotated their captive fighter directly into their path and let go of their hold on it. The fighter, its engines still burning in the red as it had tried to escape, rocketed forward and straight into the middle of the three fighters in another blazing fireball.

The surviving two fighters passed through the dissipating smoke, only to see no sign of the two lightsaber wielding Jedi. As they began to pull up once more, each pilot heard a faint thud on the top of their respective fighter. When they looked up, they let out cries of surprise and terror. Using the explosion to hide their movements, the Jedi had leaped into the air and landed on the passing starfighters. Both Jedi gave a two-fingered salute to their respective pilots before jamming their lightsabers into the starboard engine-housing. Unbalanced, the fighters veered sharply towards the ground in a course that the panicked pilots couldn't recover from in time. The two Jedi leaped back off the doomed fighters, landing on the dam and watching said fighters plow into the reservoir in a watery blast.

"That was fun," Anakin managed, deactivating his lightsaber.

"For you maybe," chuckled one of the operatives.

"Hey, don't worry, we still have those dropships and whoever is in them to deal with," Tahiri smirked, as if taking out a half-squad of starfighters on foot was something she and Anakin did every day.

The dropships landed on either side of the GAG force, off-loading more soldiers as well as a handful of black-robed individuals before taking off.

"The great Anakin Solo, at last," one of the black-robes said gloatingly. He twirled his lightsaber in his hand as if it were a blaster. "I'm so glad you survived our surprise at the Senate Building. But your time is up. Surrender. You and your wife may be powerful, but two Jedi cannot possibly last against the forces arrayed against you."

"Uh huh," Anakin said, glancing about at the soldiers surrounding them. All were wearing black-colored armor and helmet not unlike those worn by GA security forces. They were also all armed with heavy weaponry, from repeaters to plasma shrapnel cannons. The dark siders were dressed in black robes, their posture a casual-eager.

"So," the black-robed speaker continued, gesturing with his arms. The other dark siders fanned out to surround the GAG operatives and Anakin and Tahiri, ten in total. "Surrender and you and your compatriots will remain unharmed. My master so wishes to speak with you."

"Uh huh," Anakin continued, doing nothing as he continued to gaze at everywhere else but the man speaking. Evaluating each of the dark siders, it was painfully apparent that none of them had actually seen combat before. They were confident in their numbers, in their own abilities, over-confident even.

"Listen to me!" The black-robed man hissed, the Force echoing in his words.

"Question," Anakin said evenly.

"What?" The man was taken aback.

"Where did you learn to count?" Anakin said mildly, finally turning his attention to the group's spokesperson.

"What?" The man repeated.

"The ability to quantify something with a numerical value," Anakin explained for the man. "You said 'two' Jedi. Right?"

Tahiri just rolled her eyes, and lightly shoved Anakin's arm. "Okay already, enough making him feel like an idiot. GAG Knights, let 'em have it."

The other seven GAG operatives had lightsabers fly out the supply packs at their backs and the deadly weapons activated in stunning unison. The One Sith forces didn't even have time to recover as an array of Force powers was unleashed in close quarters. Within a few seconds, most of the armed soldiers and more than a few dark-siders, were now either dropping off the side of the dam in a very very, probably-not-so-survivable fall, or back-pedaling as they were advanced upon by the GAG operatives.

"Si'ada," Anakin called out over the scrum, engaging one of the One Sith Force users. He head-butted the dark Jedi, and then whirled around and drove his saber through the stunned man's midsection. "Take Thann and deal with that armored column before they decide to blow the dam up!"

"On it!" One of the helmeted operatives nodded, sending a Force push against another One Sith Force-user to provide some distance, and then leaping out of the fray. Another operative followed, the two sprinting across the top of the dam as the armored column struggled to figure out what to do.

Tahiri's purple lambent saber hummed and flashed in time with her amphistaff as her duel technique overwhelmed her two opponents. It probably didn't help either of them that she had gone into Vongphase and was completely unreadable through the Force. She whirled about, amphistaff turning into its whip mode and wrapping around the neck of one of the dark siders. With a twist, the head was sheared off by the amphistaff's razor-sharp scales. The other, horrified at the sight, hesitated mid-attack and was decapitated by Tahiri's lightsaber. "These guys are really, really bad!"

"I have you now!" Anakin heard a dark-robe figure yell at one of the GAG Jedi. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw a barrage of Sith Lightning flash through the air and hit the large-bodied Jedi.

Said Jedi merely shook his head as the lightning seemed to die on impact with him. "Really?"

The dark Jedi, bewildered that his attack had done absolutely nothing, let out a surprised cry as the Jedi he was facing bowled him backwards with a rush of Force energy and sent him flying off the dam. The other dark Jedi weren't having any more luck with the GAG Jedi.

"You're right," Anakin blinked, gripping the wrist of another dark sider, forcing the lightsaber out of his hand, and then pounding him with a brutal Force push off the side of the dam. "They might have given us a run for our money if they caught us off-guard, but they clearly needed time to work on their basics."

In no time at all, the last of the dark Jedi were on the ground, very dead.

"Though the Vong-vest helped, it's like they haven't fought anyone outside of sparring," the large-bodied Jedi shook his head, removing his helmet to reveal the scarred face of Waxarn Kel. "They were cannon fodder."

"Their master probably didn't expect them to bring us in," Tahiri said, slipping back into the regular Force and sheathing her weapons. "If they did, it was a bonus."

"Testing our capabilities and intel-gathering skills," Anakin sighed, shaking his head at the dead all around them. "If this was Dician's move, it was extremely amateurish. More likely a subordinate's plan. Someone who'll no doubt lose their head over this."

"Throwing away all these people for a test?" One of the other GAG Jedi said in disgust, taking off her helmet to reveal the dark-haired former Death Knight Maika. "It's a wonder anyone wants to work for the dark Jedi if they know their lives are valued so little."

"Then again, advance far enough and all those lives will be yours to command," Nightbrother Jukati Lai said pragmatically, his helmet off to reveal a prematurely-aged, dark-side infused face. "The power to have control over the lives of those lesser than you is intoxicating."

" _One Sith reinforcements incoming_!" Hedda's voice came over the comm.

"I copy. Fall back, people." Anakin watched an explosion on the far-side of the dam and saw a tank plummet down the side. He mentally tapped Si'ada and Thann and let them know to pull out, and received a pair of acknowledgments. "We've still got a long way to go, but I think we've stated our intentions well enough."

"Yeah," Tahiri agreed. "Coruscant is _not_ going to fall to these dark Jedi. Not as long as we're around."

I-VII-I-VII-I

"It's been confirmed, Lady Traya. Master Anakin and Tahiri Solo are on Coruscant."

The head of One Sith Counter-Intelligence, or the true head as she considered herself, tilted her head marginally. "It was to be expected. My agents reported no change in the emotional states of the Solo family, so Anakin and Tahiri were not present when Darth Krayt launched his opening attack."

"Shall we move our operations to Coruscant?"

"No," Lady Traya, better known to those who saw her face as Director of GAI Dician, smiled kindly at the One Sith operative before her. If one was watching the interplay, one would almost think her a grade-school teacher and he the ignorant student. "There is no need to risk our own people."

"We are going to let Lord Morto have all the credit?" The operative said, his voice showing his surprise even if his face was obscured by the matte black helmet her wore.

Dician let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. "No. No, dear colonel. Do you truly believe Morto capable of besting someone like Anakin Solo? Especially when Anakin Solo has his wife at his side?"

"Lord Morto has several ships in orbit, over five dozen One Sith soldiers and many battalions of men and women and droids under his command. What does Anakin Solo have?"

"His brain," Dician said with a click of her tongue. She rose up from the throne she was seated in. "That marvelous brain of his. I'm kind of jealous of Morto actually. Well, jealous of him and pitying Anakin for having to put up with Morto's buffoonery."

"You believe Anakin Solo can win?"

"I know it," Dician said with a twinkle in her eyes and a lilt in her voice. "Or, I rather hope he lives up to his reputation. I'd hate to have saved up all my tricks only for him to be taken down by the likes of that rabid dog."

"But if he defeats Lord Morto…"

Dician held up a device. "See this?"

"Yes?"

"It's an automated targeting system patched directly to the Centerpoint weapon in Corellia. The control chip I had installed in Anakin Sal-Solo will allow me to take control of him and fire the weapon at a target of my choosing. Say, Coruscant?"

"You…you want to destroy the planet?"

"Not really," Dician frowned. "I'd be killing a few billion people if I did that. But the alternative is sending our own operatives into the meatgrinder and have Anakin Solo spit their bones back out. You know I value all of you like family. I feel like your big sister, and it'd be horrible for me to do that to you. Mother would never approve. If destroying a planet will save your lives, then that's what I'll do. I doubt even Anakin will see it coming."

 **LotJA[Chapter End]LotJA**

 **A\N** : Yeah…the destruction of Yavin Eight was entirely unplanned and occurred as I was writing Jacen's scene…I promise the story lightens up after the opening arc! Really!

Credits: The smuggler mentioned in the Han/Leia arc, Eira Oldassi, belongs to Binary Star Productions and their fanfilm _Treasure of the Lost Jedi_. The Force-user in the same group with the last name Aleco is a descendant from the Aleco character in Iron Horse Cinema's _The Lesser Evil_ fanfilm. Continuing the tradition I started in aDA, I'll be including characters and locations from other places of the fan-realm into my sandbox. Some will have bigger roles than others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **LotJ[I]LotJ**

The communication's room aboard the _Anakin Skywalker_ was dark save for the lights emitting from the hypercomm system. The faint red-orange glow reflected off the black prosthetic surrounding Jacen's right jaw and throat as well as his exhausted countenance. After witnessing the destruction the One Sith could bring to bear, there truly had not been any other course of action.

It was hard to imagine that it wasn't the state of the galaxy, the multitude of deaths echoing in the Force, or the danger his family—every member—was in, that was the source of his fatigue. It wasn't the return of the Sith, the fleets being destroyed, the Jedi's failure to once again protect the galaxy.

Instead, the thing that had made Jacen take pause of the situation was three simple words.

 _I'll do it_.

The words, so simple, so small, continued to chime in his mind as he sat in the chair, hand supporting his forehead.

 _I'll do it_.

It meant he'd soon be leading his friends and family into thinking that he had truly taken up the mantel of Sith Lord. He would sanction the deaths of many to save the lives of even more. Will let people die to avoid an even greater suffering. Would betray everyone and everything he valued, with only his brother being the only person who'd know the truth.

He had to. As the older brother, he could scarcely let Anakin take up such a burden. Attempt to be the only person in several millennia to use the dark side for good.

For good. It had been the plan Anakin and he had come up with and refined after running into the dark Jedi on an abandoned mining facility a half-decade earlier. When, not if—because he wasn't that gloomy yet—the dark Jedi leader was defeated, a power vacuum would form. It was the big picture, the long game. Just as when Palpatine had fallen and a myriad of next-gen Sith, pretenders, warlords, and fallen Jedi had risen up uncontrolled, there would only be a repeat if this new dark Jedi leader was removed. The last thing the galaxy needed was another two-decades of warring with the surviving bands of dark Jedi. The only solution Anakin and Jacen could come up with was to fill that power vacuum ahead of time, so that the scattered dark Jedi would immediately recognize and obey a new leader and stay in one cohesive group.

If that person who ascended had no designs for galaxy-domination, no urge to commit genocide, regicide, or a bunch of other 'cides' for the 'greater good,' but related to the dark Jedi and their followers through dogmas of power and controlling one's fate. Then it was possible that the dark Jedi and Jedi Order would be able to co-exist, each occupying their portion of the galaxy and administering it to their own satisfaction. Those disillusioned with the Jedi would be free to flock to the banner of the Sith, while those who would ordinarily suffer under Sith rule could move into Jedi-held space.

In theory, it was a good idea.

In practice, it was a terrible idea that would destroy the core of either of the Solo brothers when implemented.

Because in order to become a Sith Lord recognized by all the others, Jacen had to go all out in convincing both sides of his 'fall'. That meant doing things that would go against who he was, no doubt crossing blades with either his aunt or uncle as they tried to stop or 'redeem' him. And this wasn't taking Jaina's reaction into account. The only thing Jaina knew of the plan was that 'Anakin was handling it'. As it was, she had enough problems in her corner of the galaxy and didn't need to worry about her twin too. Neither Jacen's mother nor father knew of said plan too. His 'fall' had to be believable to all.

Releasing a slow breath, he rubbed his face. Just what was he getting himself into?

Leaving the comm room, Jacen made his way back to the bridge of the _Anakin Skywalker_ , lost in thought.

The Melodie had been taken care of. Jacen had transferred the surviving Melodie, as well as the valuable _qahsa_ full of Yavin Eight DNA profiles to the _Errant Venture_ when the independent Star Destroyer had arrived in response to their distress call. Booster Terrik had accepted the batch of frightened, terrified children without complaint, his expression promising to do great harm to those who tried to hurt the young, planetless Melodie.

But Jacen wasn't quite sure what to do next. It was not like there was a book that taught one how to be a 'pretend' Sith. Then again, it wasn't like he had to feign his anger and outrage over the fate of Sannah and the others who hadn't made it off the planet. Yet, to do something that was completely opposite of his nature, for the good of the galaxy, was not exactly as easy as it sounded.

He smiled faintly as he realized that he was once again 'over-thinking' his situation. Rather than just act, he was again trying to reason, to question, to find every single answer before making a single movement. Good in many ways, terrible in others. Do or do not, he either was going to become the greatest Sith Lord since his grandfather or not.

"Sir," Colonel Salle Serpa joined him in stride.

"Colonel?"

"We've received many distress calls over the last hour."

"The entire galaxy is burning up, that's not surprising," Jacen responded, his vocoder making his voice sound cold.

"The computer factories on Kashyyyk, shipyards at Gyndine, garrison at Chandrilla, and the Jensaarai in the Surabi system are all under heavy dark Jedi attack. According to the scattered comm-traffic we're getting, the Galactic Alliance Navy is in no position to aid any of the attacks."

"We're only a fleet-group of three ships, colonel," Jacen said evenly, falling back to cool logic. "Surabi is too far in the Outer Rim, by the time we get there, the attack will be over. Besides, the Bakurans claimed the Jensaarai as their 'Jedi' much like the Imperium did with the Imperial Knights. If they can't protect their own Jedi, we aren't going to do it for them."

"And the other targets, sir? The GA can't afford to lose any of them."

"The shipyards at Gyndine are mid-sized, had a garrison of seven capital ships," Jacen voiced. "If those seven plus the shipyard defenses could not hold out, our three ships aren't going to make a difference."

"And the Wookie homeworld?"

"We can't help it either," Jacen shook his head, knowing that Lowie was probably yowling at him from the Great Beyond. "And it is more than likely the attacks are just raids. It will take considerable resources to take and hold both worlds. The people there will just have to weather the storm."

"So your orders then?"

"Begin tracking down survivors of the different GA fleet-groups. If our fleet was bigger, then maybe we'd be in a position to help others. As of now, however, we need to help ourselves first."

"Sir!" Another officer, a Jenet, came walking down the corridor at a fast clip.

"Lieutenant Orlopp?"

"Sir," the furry officer saluted sharply.

"Report."

"A team of Jedi is currently under attack in the Naboo system," the Jenet said quickly. "We're the only fleet-group within range to provide assistance."

"Details?" Jacen asked.

Orlopp glanced at his datapad. "A team out of the Prine-faction, led by Jedi Master Jennir and her two children, report that a dark Jedi has seized control of the throne and is attempting to establish a power-base in the region. According to their message, a single dreadnaught is in orbit and its commander isn't afraid to bombard heavily populated areas if any resistance is shown."

Jacen took in the information as he continued to walk. The Prine-faction was a group of Force-users in the Mid-Rim on the fringes of the Jedi Order and started by Purge survivor Dass Jennir, his non-Force sensitive wife Ember Chankeli , and an Altisian Jedi and his wife Maddie. Jacen remembered visiting them during his sojourn with Vergere, learning how to transfer his consciousness into inanimate objects, even into other beings to 'take over' their body. Numbering just over a dozen and a half individuals, the Prine-faction mostly kept to itself, acting as the watchmen for the neighboring sectors in both the Expansion Region and Outer Rim.

Jacen nodded once. "Then the Naboo system will be our destination. If we pick up any survivors along the way, the better for us."

"Sir," Colonel Serpa said hesitantly. "The Naboo system is fairly out of the way. Should we be expending resources on such an inconsequential place for a group of Force-users who refused to join the main Jedi Order?"

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Colonel," Jacen said evenly, the doors to the bridge opening before them. "But in this case, blocking the One Sith's movements in this sector will prevent their forces from obtaining a lock on hyperspace routes in the Mid-Rim. The One Sith have limited resources, but if they are able to travel freely, that increases their attack range. Naboo is on the Triellus Trade Route, a major hyperspace lane. We control it, we prevent the Bakuran One Sith Forces from linking up to other Mid-Rim One Sith Forces."

"Sir," the colonel nodded once.

Jacen looked over to the watch-officer. "Lieutenant Tebut. Status?"

"Nothing to report, sir," she answered, coming to attention.

"Captain Nevil," Jacen addressed the Star Destroyer's captain. "Set course for the Naboo system, full speed. Prepare for combat operations."

The Quarren captain nodded without question. "Helm, set course for the Naboo system."

A series of acknowledgements went up, and Jacen walked to the very fore of the bridge, his brown eyes staring out at the stars. Taking his small fleet out of the Inner Rim, away from the serious action, some might say that he was running. Though the reason he had given the colonel was sound, you needed more than three ships to hold a hyperspace lane as important as the Triellus.

Then again, was it dark to ignore the ongoing combat on Kashyyyk, on the other worlds, the hundreds and thousands dying in their respective fights, to save a small group of Force sensitives on a world with little strategic value? It's not like the people of Naboo were nobodies either.

He kept his face impassive, catching his own reflection off the transaparasteel as the stars outside elongated into a blue tunnel. Like always, the possibilities, the questions, they swirled around with the stars.

Life, death, one being for another. Planets, star systems, the fate of the galaxy. Jacen had no idea what was going to happen next. Whether his friends, family, would make it through. Whether history would condemn what he would be forced to do in the name of doing good. There was one thing Jacen was sure of though.

When the war ended, he would no longer recognize his reflection in the mirror.

 **LotJ[II]LotJ**

Jaina Solo watched as the Bilbringi shipyards grew ever-nearer, the spire-like structures orbiting alongside the massive asteroid of Bilbringi VII becoming more detailed as the shuttle she was in approached. The mission she was on was one the Jedi Order would probably never approve of. Assassination was really frowned upon, with the Jedi Order preferring diplomacy, compromise, and concessions to get their way. But she wasn't a member of the Jedi Order any longer, not really.

"This is it," Sivan murmured.

"Receiving comm from Bilbringi control," Sinde spoke aloud.

The youngest member of their group at twenty years of age, red-haired Lyda Rae, adjusted another dial and then turned to look at the others with golden eyes. "Sensors picking up several Star Destroyers in system. I've identified the flag."

"Keep tabs on it," Jaina nodded. She then gestured to Sorro, who was the picture of Imperial genealogy. "You're up."

Sorro switched places with Jaina, adjusted the Imperial cap on his head, and toggled the comm. "This is shuttle _Nova Crystal_ to Bilbringi, requesting permission to dock."

" _Shuttle Nova Crystal_ , _permission is denied. No unauthorized vessel is to be granted access to Bilbringi space without the express approval of Grand Moff Quille._ "

"I understand that, Control. Why do you think we're here," Sorro said, projecting exasperation in his voice as he switched to Plan B. "The Grand Moff is performing a surprise inspection on the readiness of Bilbringi defenses in light of the rebellion by that traitor Fel."

" _The Grand Moff is aboard_?" The control tower officer said skeptically.

"No, but one of Emperor Cronal's advisors is," Sorro said coolly. "If you'd like, I can fetch him, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

" _Please do,_ " the control tower officer said. " _If Moff Quille is testing this system's defenses, I'd be amiss if I did not speak to this man himself._ "

"Your funeral," Sorro shrugged. He gestured behind him. The Imperial Knights allowed a few seconds to elapse, then the helmeted Drae stepped forward.

Having had his head covered his entire time at the Imperial Knight Academy, no one could say for sure what Drae looked like. He was also adverse to having his image taken, so very few photos of him existed too. This definitely helped in the intimidation factor as his gleaming black mask, highlighted by the red lighting of the cockpit, seemed to materialize out of the darkness.

"What is the delay, captain?" Drae said with deliberate coldness, glaring not at the officer on the holo, but at Sorro.

"My lord, I beg your forgiveness, but Bilbringi control cannot grant us acc…" Sorro let out a strangled sound, the officer in the holo watching wide-eyed as the pilot was lifted off the ground by an invisible grip, clutching at his throat.

"I tolerate no failure or delay, captain. This trifling matter with the security of this shipyard pales in comparison to the tasks my lord and master wishes me to fulfill after."

"I…forgive me…" Sorro gasped out.

Drae made a gesture and Sorro flew out of range of the holo-cam. "Apology accepted, captain."

The control tower officer had stepped back, eyes wide.

"Now then, Major. Clear my shuttle for landing and have the facility commander meet me," Drae commanded with liquid ice in his voice. "I commend your vigilance, but as I informed my recently deceased pilot, there are matters of greater importance I must attend to after this spot-check. If I were part of Jagged Fel's rebellion, would I really approach one of the most heavily defended shipyards in the Third Imperium in a single, unshielded shuttle?"

" _I'll have to clear it with the base commander, sir. No disrespect meant of course._ "

"Do it," Drae hissed. "My shuttle will continue its approach regardless. Do not disappoint me."

Drae made a gesture and the conversation was ended.

Lyda and Vetter clapped with mock enthusiasm, Sivan helping Sorro back to his feet with a small grin. Both Sorro and Drae performed flourishing bows, and Jaina just rolled her eyes and took over the pilot's chair again. "We haven't gotten permission to land yet, so Sorro, stay dead for a little bit, will you?"

Sorro saluted. "Aye, aye, ma'am." And he promptly fell back to the ground.

Jaina just shook her head, glad that they could still inject humor into an otherwise monumental mission.

The sensor console blinked, and Lyda turned to check on it. "Several squadrons of TIEs are being deployed. Two gunboats are taking up flanking positions on either side of us."

"Don't worry," Jaina said calmly. "If they wanted us dead, they'd have fired already. Probably trying to impress big, bad, Drae with their show of force."

" _Shuttle Nova Crystal, permission to land has been granted. Transmitting approach vector. Do not deviate from it or you_ _ **will**_ _be fired upon. Proceed to hangar five-seven Senth."_

"Acknowledged."

Destroyed in the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Bilbringi Shipyard had seen a resurgence due to the Killik threat. When the shipyards were given to the Imperial Remnant, the Outer Rim superpower wasted little time incorporating it into its growing ambitions. Now it was fully operational once more, its bays almost completely full of capital ships of various makes under construction. The triangular prow of _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers, the boxy shapes of Carrack and Dreadnaught-class vessels, and the horizontal blade-shaped _Cutlass_ -class cruiser, stuck out at various intervals from the slowly rotating pillar that was the Bilbringi Shipyards. Sparks glowed as welding and construction crews continued to work on the latest additions of the Imperial Navy. The asteroid field the shipyard was in provided more than enough raw materials for the large ships being made.

The shuttle containing the Imperial Knight contingent continued its approach, looking like a flea on the back of a krayt dragon compared to the giant column-like construct and the neighboring asteroid before them. The shipyard's defenders didn't look any bigger, but it didn't make them any less dangerous. The onboard computer let the occupants know that there were several dozen weapons' locks on them, from both the fighter-escort and the cruisers.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a couple of minutes, the shuttle finally coasted into the designated hangar bay. There, rank upon rank of stormtroopers, officers, and combat droids stood at attention.

"They rolled out the welcoming mat for sure," Sivan noted.

"We have a greeting of our own ready," Sinde chuckled darkly, moving aside the cushions of the chairs in the back of the shuttle and pulling out a rotary-cannon. He plugged the cannon into the shuttle's power-bay and grinned as it charged up. Connected to a ship's power-source, the gun would have a whole lot of energy to expend before going dry.

"Last resort only," Jaina said evenly. "We have no idea how many people on this station are just following orders. If they're willing to follow _our_ orders, I don't want them blasted."

"I better go meet my adoring masses," Drae interjected. "It's a shame I don't see the Moff, only a henchman."

"Disposable peon in case we're not who we say we are," Sorro sighed, still lying on the shuttle's floor, arms folded in front of him.

"A general is a pretty high peon," Lyda commented, peering out the viewport.

"Didn't want to insult us if we _are_ who we say we are," Sorro shrugged.

"The general has Force-sensitive Shadowtroopers guarding him," Drae commented, staring over Lyda's shoulder.

"And the general wants to make sure he stays among the living," Sorro continued to narrate.

"Let's go, before they get twitchy out there," Jaina gestured, hitting the ramp control.

In silent procession, Drae led the way, followed by both Sivan and Sorro in Voidtrooper outfits. Jaina and Lyda stayed back in the ship, out of sight of the rest.

"My lord, this is an unexpected pleasure," the general began, straightening.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries," Drae said coldly. "I have but one question for you and those here."

"Question?" the general said in confusion.

Drae's next words were augmented with the Force so everyone in the hangar could hear him. "Are you loyal to the Empire or the Emperor?"

"My lord, I do not understand," the general frowned.

"It's a simple question really. Are you loyal to the man or to the ideal? Loyal to Quille and his puppet-master or to the tenants on which our great Empire is founded?"

"General, get back, he's with the traitor Fel!" One of the Shadowtroopers barked, pushing the general aside.

The other five Shadowtroopers followed their leader, each of them activating a blood-red saber and advancing to surround Drae, Sivan, and Sorro.

"As you can see," Drae addressed the startled crowd in the hangar. "These five are loyal to Quille. The very man who is perverting our Empire and trying to take advantage of your blind obedience. The Empire he desires is not the Empire we have fought and bled for, not the Empire your parents and siblings and relatives have died for! Moff Bhao, who is no doubt listening in and calling for reinforcements as we speak, is just another puppet. Side with Moff Fel, with the Order of Imperial Knights, and preserve the foundation on which our great society has been built."

"Enough talk!" The lead Shadowtrooper roared, lightsaber spinning in his hand as he attacked.

Sorro's lightsaber flared to life and knocked the Shadowtrooper's blade aside. The hissing impact was all that was needed to stir the other Shadowtroopers into action. In front of a wide-eyed crowd of officers, stormtroopers, and shipyard staff, a blazing flurry of action erupted. Several of the stormtroopers reached for their weapons, but seemed uncertain as to who they should fire upon.

"Weapons down," Jaina said evenly, emerging from the shuttle with Lyda in tow, both women wearing the full red-caped regalia of an Imperial Knight. "Decide for yourselves. Those wishing to side with Quille will be granted safe-passage from this station. No one needs to die."

A red blade came spinning at Jaina, and those watching were certain it'd decapitate her. However, Jaina held out a hand and caught the blade by the handle, then hurled it back at twice the speed, as if it were a bullet. The Shadowtrooper was caught completely off-guard as the red blade punched through his helmet's visor and emerged out the back of his head.

Almost at the same time, Sivan dispatched two Shadowtroopers, his red blade sticking out the back of one and into the chest of a second. He deactivated his blade, and the two dropped to the ground, very dead.

The last three Shadowtroopers, the leader included, reformed their ranks.

"Don't," Jaina shook her head almost tiredly. "Is Quille and what he preaches really worth dying over?"

"Commander!" Sivan shouted.

Jaina glanced over her shoulder. A single assault shuttle was coasting into the hangar, settling alongside their shuttle. "Moff Bhao's reinforcements."

The shuttle door opened, and three more individuals emerged. All were in black robes, their faces pale white with baleful red and yellow eyes. From their dark-side twisted appearances, they could have been anywhere from their mid thirties to eighties.

"Imperial Knights, stay back," Jaina warned, sensing the power of the three.

"We can fight," Sivan protested.

"Stay, back," Jaina repeated, freeing both her lightsabers and stepping forward.

"Who are they?" Lyda asked.

In answer, the leader of the new trio, tisked loudly. "Young whelps who don't know when they are facing their betters. You don't even know who we are."

"Prophets of the Dark Side," Jaina said emotionlessly, wiping the smirk from one of the trio's face. "A secret army of dark side Force-users used by Palpatine. Considering he used to be one, I figured Cronal would resurrect that organization."

"And you must be Jaina Solo," the leader of the trio said tonelessly. "Your reputation precedes you. Killing you will earn my sect much favor from the great god Cronal."

Jaina activated both her lightsabers, the blades shrouding her slender form in purple light. "You're more than welcome to try."

"Commander," Sivan said in annoyance, stepping forward. "We can fi…"

"Take Sorro and Vetter, find the Moff, take control of the station defenses."

"What about us?" Lyda spoke up, gesturing to her and Drae.

"The both of you get those three Shadowtroopers and the rest of the Shadowtrooper garrison making their way to this hangar," Jaina said with a small smirk. "Shouldn't be too much trouble for you, right?"

Lyda smiled faintly, freeing the lightwhips attached to her utility belt. Drae chuckled, shaking his head as his black armor glowed against the broad beam of his saber. When the hangar door opened and another dozen Shadowtroopers poured in, Lyda activated the whip she held in each hand. "No trouble at all, ma'am."

The trio of dark side prophets activated their blades, and immediately the hangar was filled with an oppressive aura. Most of the non-Force-users passed out in seconds, the few that could resist sank to their knees and moaned in distress.

Jaina, for her part, raised an eyebrow. "So you can terrorize people who can't fight back. Nice. Cronal give you a medal for that?"

Two of the prophets approached Jaina, their red blades humming loudly. Behind Jaina, a full-out fight between Drae and Lyda, and the Shadowtroopers had broken out. Though not necessarily strong in the Force, the augmented Shadowtroopers were every-bit as skilled as a special-ops soldier. They had just never gone up against someone who could use the Force better than they.

Lyda's lightwhips snapped and buzzed like a hive of wasps, the plasma-laced tendrils tearing gouges in the hangar floor and tying up multiple lightsabers at a time. Working in perfect tandem, Drae would quickly dispatch the ensnared Shadowtroopers, or keep the other Shadowtroopers from closing in on the red-haired Imperial Knight.

"How's the commander doing?" Lyda yelled out over the din, snapping her wrist and sending the glowing tendrils of one whip lashing out at three Shadowtroopers. Two managed to throw themselves to the side, the third was split into pieces by the lightning-fast attack.

"Looking very amazing," Drae reported, blocking four red sabers from different angles at the same time, then using the Force to throw all four attackers back.

Lyda hazarded a glance over her shoulder, her jaw dropping at the sight. It was one thing to hear about the legend of Jaina Solo, Sword of the Jedi. It was an entirely other thing all together to see it firsthand.

Jaina was like a whirlwind of purple, her blades sparking and flashing one after another in a series of impacts that even Lyda and Drae couldn't follow. Her assailants appeared to be just as skilled, however, keeping up with her every step and riposte. Back and forth across the hangar they went, leaping, spinning, whirling, red meeting purple again and again and again. Cargo-crates, tables, anything that wasn't bolted down were turned into a deadly projectile that was sent flying one way or another with but a thought.

The third prophet, who had just been sitting in front of his ship, upped the game. The entire shuttle the dark side trio had come on suddenly vibrated, lifting off the ground.

"Commander!" Lyda screamed.

A split second later, the full mass of the shuttle was sent careening across the hangar towards Jaina like a spacer on a week-long spice-binge. Lyda inhaled sharply. Jaina had the option of stopping it and leaving herself open to attack, or dodge it and have it crush several hundred unconscious stormtroopers and officers on the ground behind her. The other two prophets raised their blades in preparation to engage the distracted leader of the Imperial Knights. Lyda and Drae watched it all as if it were in slow motion, still busy with their own opponents and unable to assist their commander.

But Jaina chose option C, deactivating her lightsabers and thrusting both hands out. With the same breath, she yanked the two prophets—who had assumed she was going to try and save the others and had started to charge—towards her. Surprised, they weren't prepared for the accelerated change in their momentum and tumbled through the air. With only nanoseconds to spare, Jaina pushed both hands out with a yell, pasting the both of them against the hulking mass of metal flying towards her. The Force exploded outwards as Jaina dug in and expended every ounce of energy to stop the shuttle's momentum as it careened through the hangar. The pinned prophets struggled to break free, and Jaina—sweat dripping from her forehead and eyes almost black with concentration—sent another surge of Force energy into the shuttle, ensuring the two stayed in place. The shuttle's momentum stopped, its large mass hovering in midair for a few stunning seconds only meters from Jaina. Practically screaming as the Force coursed through her in a rush, Jaina launched a powerful wave of Force energy that dented the shuttle where the pinned prophets had been, and cast the entire vehicle out of the hangar's mag-con field and into space. Another gesture, and the hangar's thick metal doors slid into place, blocking out the stars.

Panting, sweat dripping down her face and on the verge of sagging to her knees, Jaina didn't have time to recover before a blast of Sith Lightning hit her and sent her screaming to the ground.

The third prophet kept up his barrage, a sadistic smile on his face as Jaina began to twist and contort on the ground.

"Foolish child. Truly thinking that you could go against…" The prophet jerked several times in unison with the sound of multiple blasters being fired. The disbelieving shock on his face twisting into rage as he haltingly turned to face his attacker. That only led to another volley of blasterbolts decorating his front.

Apparently, turning the unconscious stormtroopers and officers into collateral damage wasn't the best way to earn the loyalty of those who managed to stay conscious. Who would have thought.

The remaining Shadowtroopers, numbering around five now, when they realized that several dozen blasters were pointed at them in addition to the Imperial Knights, finally put their lightsabers on the ground and their hands into the air.

"Commander," Lyda slid down next to Jaina. "Do you need medical attention?"

Jaina released a pained breath. "Should be fine. Continue the mission, Flight Officer Lyda. It won't take long for the fleet to open fire on this station if they think it's lost. We want it intact."

"I can get in touch with those loyal to the Empire," the female officer who had led the squad of stormtroopers into firing on the last dark side prophet, voiced. She was an older woman, Jaina guessed somewhere around her mom's age. "Most of the fleet will side with Moff Fel."

"Thank you, colonel."

"Colonel Yage, ma'am. Airen Yage. I was with Gilad's fleet during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Served under your brother."

"Which one?" Jaina laughed weakly, allowing Lyda to help her back to her feet and sustain her with the Force.

"Your twin," Colonel Yage said. She looked about at the mass of unconscious people. "Will they be alright, Jedi Solo?"

"Probably wake up with the worst hangover ever, but yes," Jaina said after a brief scan. Her comm chirped. "Go ahead."

" _Commander, the Moff decided to eat his own blaster_ ," Sivan sounded disgusted. " _Did it before we could get access codes or any intel from him_."

"That wasn't him in control," Jaina answered, knowing it was the truth as she spoke. A check through the Force let her know that the other two prophets had somehow survived their spacing, albeit probably more than a little frostbitten. "Colonel Yage has volunteered to broadcast a message to the fleet. Hopefully it will be enough to win them over. If not, I'll have to ask her to activate the station's defenses. Good work, all of you. With six people, without firing a shot, we've just taken a floating space-yard in the middle of an asteroid field and a battle-group."

 **LotJ[III]LotJ**

"Master Skywalker."

Mara Jade Skywalker smiled welcomingly at young woman in the doorway. "Jedi Apprentice Nist. Come in."

"Thank you, master," the dark-haired girl bowed her head demurely. The Alpheridies sunlight streamed through the round, almost porthole-like windows that lined the hallway behind her, giving her pale skin a healthy glow.

"You have the reports?" Mara prompted as the younger woman sat on her knees upon entering. Found only several months earlier, the young woman known to others as Jedi Apprentice Zevia Nist, had been on a supply run for the Ossus Praxeum at the time of the Mandalorian attack and had survived its destruction.

In a way, Zevia reminded Mara a lot like Tahiri. Though Zevia's hair was an inky black with blue highlights and she was a good deal taller than Tahiri, it was her demeanor that had had Mara take her on as an unofficial apprentice of sorts. The younger woman's earthen-colored geometric tattoos that covered her every exposed inch of skin made others look twice at her, yet Zevia was friendly and very good with the younglings. Hearing that Ossus had been destroyed had had an impact on Zevia, making her much more withdrawn. It was a feeling that Mara could definitely empathize with.

"Yes, master," the young woman procured a datapad from her robes. "The _Tiin_ and _Mundi_ have returned with what we believe are the last survivors from the Yavin system. The remnants of the Wild Knight and Nightblade squadrons were found sheltering the others in a nearby star-system."

"At least Saba Sebatyne made it out," Mara breathed out.

"Crews are preparing quarters and counseling should the survivors require it. Master Sebatyne has already requested that once the Wild Knights and Nightblades rest, they be allowed to rejoin the war efforts."

"I'll talk with her about that," Mara answered back.

"The _Windu_ and _Rancisis_ under Jedi Master Deklin Andil have reportedly engaged a One Sith fleet element over Sullust. Master Andril's apprentice, a Jedi Jesse Orin, was sent back with a fleet of refugee ships from the Sullust sector. Given that this location is still top-secret I rerouted them to the Second Fleet's headquarters over Contruum. We have supplies to care for some of them, however, so should I have Jedi Orin screen the refugees and send a selection of them here?"

"Only if they really need it," Mara nodded. "The more people that come here, the faster the One Sith will be able to discover this location. Places strong in the Force always stand out eventually."

"Understood, master."

She made a gesture for Zevia to rise, and the younger woman did as bidden. The two walked to the narrow window in the hallway and gazed about the rest of the Alpheridies Jedi base.

'Base' really was the only word that could describe it, in Mara's mind. If the two turbolaser emplacements right outside the primary landing platform didn't emphasize the building's military nature, than the four atop the building as well as the primary, secondary, _and_ tertiary shield generators located deep within the building did. The building on the surface was only a small fraction of the base, rising up ten stories and containing two vehicle and one starfighter hangar. The rest of the building, though much of it still under construction, extended five levels beneath the ground but spread out into different modules connected by a series of reinforced and shielded tunnels. Anyone trying to 'flush out' the tunnels would be in for the fight of their lives.

Mara still didn't exactly know what to make of her two nephews creating a bunch of secret military installations in the name of the 'Jedi Order,' but she had to admit that at the moment, it was making the shell-shocked survivors definitely feel safe.

"How have you been doing, Zevia?" Maraasked gently, the younger woman's feelings still tightly closed off.

"I…" Zevia started, then shook her head, focusing on the sight outside the window. "Sorry master, even after four months of being in the Jedi Order, I'm still not used to having people…concerned…about my feelings."

"But it's a good thing, right?"

Zevia smiled a small, shy grin and nodded. "It is. It's…nice to know that people care for me."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"I wasn't always a mother of two, Jedi Master extraordinaire," Mara said with a teasing laugh. "I grew up in the time of Palpatine and the host of dark Jedi who served him. When I joined the Jedi Order, it was like getting the family I never had. A place of second-chances some of the Jedi called it. Kyp, Kam, even Luke, have all fallen, but all returned because they had people who cared for them, gave them a chance to do good."

"The One Sith seem different from the Sith of Palpatine's time," Zevia voiced softly. "At least in the holos I've seen. The One Sith are all about restoring balance in the Force, establishing order instead of the chaos we Jedi have been fighting. Palpatine's Sith didn't care about the rest of the galaxy so long as it bowed to Palpatine."

Mara glanced to the young woman with an arched eyebrow. "And how is massacring millions restoring balance in any way? Both the One Sith and Palpatine believe that they can achieve peace through power, that people are expendable if they don't fit in the grand scheme of things."

"Of course, master," Zevia said quickly, looking panicked. "I just meant that the One Sith have the…charisma…to sway so many people with their ideologies. Palpatine had to force his way on the galaxy with a giant army. Hundreds of systems freely support the One Sith without a blaster pointed to their heads. If so many believe that the One Sith's wisdom has merit…aren't the One Sith at least a little right?"

"If so many people believe that slaughtering innocents, destroying cities, and committing atrocities in the name of the peace the dark side supposedly brings, it doesn't mean that they're right," Mara said evenly. "It just means their sense of morality was lost somewhere down the line, twisted by the dark side. Empires built on hatred and fear burn out eventually. There'll always be another 'other' to hate, until the only people they can turn against is each other. Could you see yourself raising children in this 'Empire' the One Sith have created, especially if your children turn out to be non-Force sensitive or physically deformed? Won't their lack of power reflect on their parents? That is the sort of world Palpatine fostered, the sort of world the One Sith have set up. Only the strong, the 'perfect' beings, get to live and rise to power. All others are crushed under their boot."

"I…you're right, of course," Zevia sighed. "It's just…it's hard to wonder why so many people would deliberately embrace the dark side. Why people join the Jedi too. Wasn't it our job to stop the Sith from coming back like this? All those people died because we weren't vigilant enough. If we're supposed to be protectors of the galaxy, why have we been forced into hidden enclaves as the One Sith ravage the galaxy? If the light side of the Force is so strong, if you and Master Skywalker, and all the other members of the council were so in tune with the Force, how did this all happen?"

Mara's expression softened at the confusion in Zevia's voice and Force-presence. "You probably aren't the only one asking those questions, Zevia. As for how it happened? My best guess is that we were too caught up in the minutia of the galaxy to see the bigger picture. It's happened with the Jedi Order before. Palpatine was able to rise because he was able to keep the Jedi focused on the details of the Clone War. War has a way of distorting our view of things, and since Palpatine's fall, this galaxy's definitely seen a lot of it."

"That makes sense," Zevia murmured, shaking her head to say otherwise.

"Yeah, it's a weak excuse too," Mara laughed dryly. "But it's all we have right now until we get our feet righted."

"I'll go back to the comm-center, master. See if there are any more messages from stranded Jedi."

"Don't spend all your time there," Mara said gently.

"Don't worry, master, I'll get some rest after." Zevia smiled sadly. "But after losing everyone on Ossus, finding lost Jedi…I just don't want to lose any more. You were all like family to me."

"Okay," Mara patted her shoulder affectionately. "I understand. Go ahead."

Zevia bowed her head and left Mara Jade Skywalker in the upper levels, taking the turbolift down to the empty communication's room. Most of the available Jedi were on the _Tiin_ and _Mundi_ rescuing their comrades, or with the other battle-groups. The only ones currently at Alpheridies were the injured and the young.

Speaking of the young, as the turbolift descended, she felt a small amount of distress in the Force. She stopped the lift a floor earlier than she needed and stepped off. The base was designed with almost maze-like turns, the sharp angles again making it a nightmare for any forces trying to storm the facility. Several turns later, and Jedi Apprentice Nist entered a room full of young Jedi rescued from various parts of the galaxy. Some of them had even been from Ossus and had been away visiting family during the raid.

"Jedi Apprentice Nist!" A six-year old Togruta girl perked up, rubbing tears away from her eyes.

"Shaana," Zevia said with a gentle smile, moving over to the girl's bed. "Bad dreams?"

"Uh huh," the orange-skinned girl whimpered. "All of us."

Zevia noted the other children and their tear-stained faces. With a small gesture that caused them to gasp in awe, the young woman levitated their mattresses one after another to the middle of the floor. Soon all of their mattresses were pressed together like one giant bed. Zevia gestured with a jerk of her head. "Come on, scoot in."

The ground did as told, and Zevia made another motion that draped the sheets around each of the frightened children as if the sheets were robes. "Comfy everyone?"

They all nodded in unison, their fear receding and their developing Force presences easing the anxiety of the others.

"Yes, Apprentice Nist." A human boy chimed, shortly echoed by the others.

"Okay, I'm no Tionne, but I can definitely tell you of some stories of old."

"Can you tell the one about that funny Mon Calamarian Jedi Apprentice from the Old Republic that always pretended to be a great, powerful Jedi?" asked a human girl.

"How about the stories of Nomi Sunrider? She's so cool," a slightly older human girl asked in turn.

"What about the stories of Qel-Droma and Freedon Nadd?" A Twi'lek male said eagerly, the horrors of whatever nightmare they had had subsiding.

"Easy, easy," Zevia giggled, mussing the hair of a young Wookie apprentice sitting next to her. "I have a story that I don't think Master Tionne told. It's about the adventures of a cool Jedi girl named Rain and her Bouncer companion Laa."

"Tionne didn't tell us about any Jedi named Rain," another of the children voiced.

"Oh goody, you can hear it for the first time then. I learned this story from an old holocron I found before Jedi Master Skywalker found me," Zevia said brightly, making herself comfortable on one of the mats. "It all starts a long time ago in a star system far far away. A transport ship was fleeing a large force sent by the Brotherhood of Darkness over the planet Ruusan…"

It was several hours later, with all the children fast asleep, when Zevia emerged from the room. She gave one last affectionate look over her shoulder before heading back to her original destination. The children had been engrossed in the tales of a little girl seemingly weak in the Force and her Bouncer companion as they navigated the mysteries of a distant world.

"You're a natural with kids." Zevia turned her head to see another Jedi Master.

"Jedi Master Korr," Zevia bowed politely to Jedi Master Jaden Korr, his shirtless figure showing swaths of bacta bandages wrapped around his mid-section. He had been running a supply convoy to a refugee camp when the convoy had been hit by One Sith forces. He had been shot down and scorched with Sith Lightning in the ensuing ground-battle, almost dying from his wounds if it hadn't been for Jan Ors and her son coming to the rescue a few days later.

"No need to be all formal, Jedi Apprentice Nist," Jaden said tiredly.

"Should you even be up yet, master?" Zevia asked, glancing at his bandaged figure.

"Wanted to check on Katarn's kid. Felt his nightmares from the med-wing, but I guess by the time I got my beat-up body down here, you saved the day."

"I just told a story," Zevia said with a demure blush.

"I think that so long as you're any where nearby, those kids will call whatever building they're in home," Jaden smiled tiredly. "Losing Tionne…Kam…all the others, had to have been tough on them. But they still have their big sister, so that's something."

"I'm just trying to keep the family I found from falling apart," Zevia breathed out, looking at Jaden as if pleading for understanding.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. Since I guess the kids are asleep, I'll go drag myself back to the med-bay. Do me a favor and don't tell Jan about this. She's scary when she has a hydrospanner in her hands."

Zevia mimed zipping up her lips and nodded cutely.

"Thanks," Jaden chuckled, limping away. He then paused and looked over his shoulder. "You heading for the turbolift?"

"I'll use the ladder to the next floor," Zevia shook her head. "Get back to the med-bay as fast as you can, Jedi Master Korr."

"Yes, Healer Nist," Jaden said dryly, giving her a two-fingered salute and stepping into the turbolift without her.

Once he was gone, Zevia did as she said and used the maintenance ladder to descend to the next level. There, Zevia sought out the particular cluster of secure messaging units and dialed in a frequency she had locked away in her mind. "This is Jedi Apprentice Nist calling Aunt Syo. Come in."

The holo-emitter flickered to life as an image of Brisha Syo, known in the One Sith as Darth Lumiya, dark Lady of the Sith, appeared. " _Ah, if it isn't my wonderful niece. And how are things_?"

Zevia's demure and almost innocent mask fell away as her lips twisted upwards into a dark smile. The glow of the comm-panel showed the darkening of her tattoos as the Force glamour faded away. "My master was right. All I had to do was act like a little lost orphan looking for a family and Mara Jade Skywalker ate it right up."

" _Of course she did. Family life has made her weak_ ," Lumiya chuckled.

"We will be on Alpheridies for the long-term, master," Zevia spoke. "There are many security precautions at this base so it's best if we bring the others in as scattered Jedi."

" _Very good, I will have them send a signal which you can relay to Skywalker. After the other rescue missions you've sent the Jedi on, she will not think twice about another one._ "

"Yes, Auntie Syo," Zevia nodded.

" _Have you picked out a site for the job yet_?"

"There are many tunnels beneath this base, some unfinished," Zevia answered again. "If we were to use poison darts, we can leave her for dead in one of them and collapse it after we leave. Her death will be felt in the Force, but her body will not be found for a long time."

" _That will definitely eat at Luke_ ," Lumiya smiled beneath her mask. " _I was surprised when Rar had you take point on this assignment. But now I can see why. Once Skywalker is dead and you return to Rar, I'll be sure to pass on my compliments_."

"I…do not think I will return," Zevia said, hesitating for a fraction of a second. She elaborated at Lumiya's questioning tilt of the head. "If we are able to pull this off, then no one will be the wiser and her death will remain a mystery. As her grieving apprentice, I can then get closer to Luke Skywalker himself. When the time is right, I can deliver the One Sith a great boon by eliminating the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

Lumiya cackled in amusement, shaking her head almost ruefully. " _And now my doubts about Rar and you seem so very foolish. Her plan, no doubt?_ "

"Yes… Darth Lumiya," Zevia smiled tightly. "Do not worry, my allegiance to the One Sith is unwavering."

" _To the One Sith or Darth Moderus_?"

"They are one and the same," Zevia's smile became more relaxed as she leaned back in the chair she was in. "Darth Moderus represents the will of the One Sith on Corellia. And as I slowly sow the seeds of the Jedi Order's destruction, I will be the will of the One Sith within the Jedi Order itself."

 **LotJ[IV]LotJ**

"Nice view," Han remarked as the _Falcon_ coasted beneath a layer of white, fluffy clouds revealing the temperate terrain of the planet Per Lupelo. "Love what he's done with the place."

The aged and battered freighter coasted over a range of snow-capped mountains and a forest of vivid green trees that gave way to a lush plain. On the horizon, a vast ocean sparkled invitingly, a sprawling city dotting the coastline.

"What do you know of Raze?" Leia asked, referring to the underworld leader they were meeting.

"Not much," Han admitted. "I know that back in the day of the Empire he ran a pretty successful information-brokerage. Well, until Vader blew his operations to dust. Afterwards, I more or less went legitimate and Raze went deep underground to avoid the Empire."

"We're in the Inner Rim so I doubt Per Lupelo has felt the effects of the Killik War," Leia surmised. "Especially if they had underworld connections."

"In short, Princess. I have no idea what to expect when we land. But Lando says that Raze is open to what we're offering, so we'll see."

"We'll see," Leia repeated with a quirk of her eyebrow and nod. "The landing coordinates Lando gave us take us to the Presidential Palace."

"You're kidding?" Han glanced over at the numbers.

"Maybe after a youthful career of crime and adventure, Raze went legitimate too," Leia chuckled.

Han gazed about the shining buildings they were flying over. "Looking at that city, it doesn't look like Per Lupelo has really suffered at all."

The _Falcon_ settled neatly on an exterior landing pad, one over from the _Lady Luck III_. Even from the cockpit, it was clear they were receiving a presidential welcome. A gold-fringed blue carpet had been rolled out and an honor-guard wearing garishly elaborate orange and blue uniforms stood at attention.

Lando was at the forefront of a small group of dignitaries, the sun light glinting off his thousand-watt smile.

"Remind me to have him shot," Han grumbled. "He knows I _hate_ ceremony and politics."

"But you're so good at both, dear," Leia patted Han's shoulder with a wry smirk.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Han protested. The two Barabel gunners, Dordi and Zal emerged from their gun-turrets with amused hisses. "You two, stay onboard. Watch the _Falcon_. There's something going on and I want to be ready to leave if things start going bad."

"You're trusting them with the _Falcon_?" Leia raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm trusting them to keep anyone from stealing her," Han shook his head. "We're on an underworld-run planet. Never know what might happen."

"We will guard the ship,' Zal's tail swished slightly in acknowledgement. "No need to frightened the criminalz with our fangz and clawz."

"Good thinking," Han said half-sarcastically, hitting the button to open the door. He then put on a smile and waved as he stepped from his ship.

Lando was the first to greet them, grinning ear to ear. "Han, Leia, it's been too long."

"It definitely has," Han chuckled, exchanging a back-slapping hug with the former Rebellion-era general-turned-entrepreneur.

"Old buddy, we've got trouble," Lando muttered, his smile never slipping from his face.

"Oh yeah?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be just like old times," Lando said aloud.

Han forced himself to stay just as cheerful. "Great."

"And you look as lovely as ever, Leia," Lando raised and kissed the top of one of Leia's hands.

"Thank you. And you're still as roguishly dashing as usual."

"All good things age well," Lando winked. He gestured to an older woman with white strands of hair interspersed between faded blond. "Han, Leia, might I present to you the Chief Advisor to the President, Laynara Tarson. She handles the day-to-day operations and was gracious enough to extend the invitation to us."

"Thank you," Leia inclined her head. "You have a lovely world."

"And I hope it stays that way," Laynara said with a raised eyebrow. "Please keep acts of mass destruction, chaos, and death to a minimal while you are here."

Leia's eyebrows shot up. "We'll certainly try."

Lando kept his smile in place as he introduced the others. "Moving on. To Ms. Tarson's left is the Queen of Orocco, her gorgeous highness Mi.

"Queen now?" Han addressed the Queen of Orocco with an amused smile.

"You remember," Queen Mi returned the grin.

"Of course. Not every day I get to save a princess besides that one," Han jerked a thumb back to Leia, causing his wife to just roll her eyes. "Doing well?"

"Given the state of things," the queen nodded. "The news of your coming has quite a few wagers being placed."

"And you're in on it too?" Han said with a chuckle.

"Naturally." The queen matched his grin. She then gestured to one of the others present. "I'm not sure if you remember Dust from that adventure way back when."

"Dust," Han tilted his head in respect.

"Solo," the towering, heavily armored man returned.

"He's Chief of Security here on Per Lupelo now," Queen Mi elaborated. "I'm actually here to lend my support to him in these trying times."

Lando cleared his throat. "I'll tell you more later, Han. The Chagrian there is the Chief Diplomat of Champala, Lena Missa."

The elderly Chagrian politely bent her knees in turn, but said nothing, staying in the back of the group.

"And the Per Lupelo Head of Commerce, Trevas Niin."

"Thank you for such a warm welcome," Leia greeted diplomatically.

"We are more than honored to host the legendary Princess Leia Organa and her husband," Trevas Niin said in turn, the Iktotchi's head bobbing. "As Queen Mi has said, there are more than a few people who wish to meet people with esteemed status such as yourselves."

"Wonderful," Han said dryly.

Trevas motioned to the queen. "You know Queen Mi, Captain Solo?"

Queen Mi answered for him, sounding highly amused. "Once upon a time, a young princess was rescued by a dashing rogue from the clutches of an evil gang. The young princess' father felt so indebted to this rogue that he offered his daughter's hand in marriage. But, alas, the rogue was already pledged to another princess and gallantly refused the offer."

"Not quite how I remember it," Han chuckled. "Those were the days."

"That they were."

"Well then, shall we go in?" Lando gestured. He looked to Han and Leia and raised his eyebrows in subtle emphasis. "You are not going to believe the feast they've set up in your honor."

"A feast?"

"Like or not, you're famous. And this time it's not because you have a giant bounty on your head."

Han was about to continue when he noticed Leia give both the Chagrian and Iktotchi a double-take, and almost simultaneously the two glanced briefly to her. He released a breath of his own, understanding enough of the Force from watching his wife and children, to realize what was going on.

"Leia?" He said under his breath. "They Red-Blades or Jedi?"

"Can't tell," Leia shook her head. Despite her training in the Jedi arts and reaching the rank of Knight, the two non-humans were projecting about as much emotion as a droid. "But it wasn't them I was worried about. I'm sensing…something off. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Han saw Lando watching them and jerked a head towards the duo of Force-sensitives. "Lando, just what have you gotten us into this time?"

"Situation's more complicated than I thought," Lando muttered back. "It's not my fault."

"It never is. Where's Raze?"

"That's part of the complicated part."

"Just tell me he isn't dead, and that there isn't a Sith Lord waiting for us in the banquette hall."

"You're really going to bring up old history, now? That's in the past."

"With the way things are going now, it seems history is repeating itself."

"That hurts. At least I told you things were a little complicated and didn't let you find out on your own."

"Thanks, old buddy," Han breathed out.

They were led to a pair of towering wooden doors manned by a squad of security droids. Han exchanged one last nervous look with Leia before the door opened to reveal a lavished banquette hall. Crystalline chandeliers dazzled the room and a five-part music group began playing relaxing concertos. Silverware gleamed along the lengthy rectangular table, real wooden chairs elaborately varnished with silken cushions in each place.

It was truly a room set up for a state dinner and would have been quite lovely.

If it wasn't for the fact that one side of the table was filled with people in One Sith garb.

"Lando!" Leia and Han exclaimed, turning to their long-time friend in exasperation.

"Easy!" He held up his hands. "It's not what you think."

"And the dark Jedi?!" Han gestured, his blaster drawn.

"We're not with the One Sith!" the dark Jedi closest to the door said disdainfully. "We renounced them."

"Han, Leia, that one there is Cinatae," Lando said carefully. "He and those with him were given no choice when they initially began training under the One Sith. They bolted the first chance they got and wound up here."

Leia took a step into the banquette hall towards the One Sith side.

"Leia," Han said cautiously.

"He's telling the truth," Leia said softly. She held Cinatae's defiant gaze. "You must have been very brave to pull away from the One Sith."

"I did what I had to to stay alive," Cinatae replied. "We all did. Even if we were sickened by it."

"Why here and not the GA or Jedi?" Han said aloud.

"The Jedi are no better than the Sith," Cinatae shook his head. "Where were the Jedi when myself and dozens of others like me needed them? No Jedi stepped forward to stop the One Sith from killing my entire family when they came for me. No Jedi has been able to stop Darth Krayt's advance. None of us want to be mass-murderers, but none of us want to put giant targets on our backs either."

"And Per Lupelo was your choice?"

"That…is part of the complication," Lando said with a weary sigh. "But we can talk more later. Let's eat first. Hopefully we can do this without the usual mess we end up in."

"Lando, what are the chances of that?" Han shook his head and headed for an empty chair.

"I thought you weren't one for the odds," Lando said with a weak laugh.

"Me too, Lando. Me too."

 **I-IV-I-IV-I**

The feast had been full of the usual polite conversation, with more than a few hidden meanings thrown in just for fun. The Chagrian ambassador hadn't been the only ambassador in attendance, with representatives from dozens of other systems present in an oddly political affair. The dark Jedi of Cinatae's group had kept to themselves, entertaining a few of the others in the room but making no overt effort to mingle. In all, it was the same basic intrigue that Leia had grown used to dealing with and what annoyed Han to no end.

"Let me get this right," Han said in exasperation, his views free to be expressed in the privacy of the guest quarters within the Presidential Palace. "Raze is _not_ in control here?"

Lando drank from the tumbler in his hand and shook his head. "Not in any way that will be of help to us. He's alive, but not in the best of health. He's made his succession a game of sorts for his most loyal lieutenants, and they're all busy scrambling to come out on top. The three that control the Presidential Palace, Laynara Tarson, Dust, and Trevas Niin are battling not only each other, but the lieutenants that control some of Raze's off-world bases."

"I'm guessing the presence of Queen Mi, Ambassador Lena Missa, and Cinatae's people are part of that?" Leia said thoughtfully. "From talking with them and some of the other guests at the feast, I got the sense that they are being courted heavily by Raze's people to give whichever lieutenant the legitimacy needed."

"And the lieutenants are all flexing their muscle to prove to the dark Jedi that they're the strongest," Han shook his head. "Do we really need to be a part of this mess, Lando?"

"Raze's contacts and organization is still intact, still can get information we can't get through the usual means," Lando grimaced apologetically. "If we don't support the right successor, that datastream can easily flow to the One Sith instead."

"Speaking of, why _aren't_ the One Sith here?" Han gestured towards the window. "They're more connected to the underworld than we are. They should know how important Raze's group is."

"Bogden's a Galactic Alliance fortified world," Leia spoke up, mentioning the planet on the same hyperspace corridor as Per Lupelo. Drearia, in the other direction, is a Galactic Alliance fighter-base as well. Though Wakeelmui is One Sith, Champala is currently acting as a buffer. The One Sith no doubt have agents on this planet, but can't afford more without engaging the Galactic Alliance forces in the way. I think the question we should be asking is which of Raze's people should we back?"

"Exactly," Lando nodded. "I've dug up what I've could on the three here. Laynara spent over a decade on an Imperial prison world after the Empire initially forced Raze off of Per Lupelo. She's married to a former Rebel Alliance spy-turned Imperial agent turned-independent operator, who was responsible for her jailbreak, and has three kids with him. Of the three candidates here, she most closely aligns with Raze in terms of philosophy for running his group."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"She comes with a caveat of being very anti-government of any sort." Lando chuckled at Han's responding eye-roll. "She blames the Rebel Alliance, and by extension the Galactic Alliance, for the hardships she and her husband have gone through. She's the least likely of the three to consider any sort of deal that will jeopardize the Raze Syndicate's political neutrality."

"Of course."

"Next up is Dust, unknown species since he's almost always in his armor. The man has the most support among Raze's people on this planet, including Raze's security forces. Was a bounty-hunter of moderate skill back in the Galactic Civil War, and came to work for Raze when the Empire collapsed. He's said to be a remorseless pragmatist who will do what has to be done for survival and has promised to turn Raze's information brokerage group into something more akin to what the Black Sun once was."

"Sounds swell."

"And last is Trevas, Head of Commerce."

"He's Force-sensitive," Leia inputted.

"And a complete mystery," Lando added. "My sources couldn't find _anything_ about him."

"Nothing at all?" Han seemed taken aback.

"I was just as surprised as you were," Lando nodded. "Given his age and abilities, I would almost guess that he was another Purge survivor living under an alias."

"But?" Han saw Lando's hesitation.

"Just something off with him. Can't quite put my finger on it. The only information I know is that he's worked as the Raze Syndicate's accountant since his predecessor was killed in a speeder crash just before the Killik War. Where he's come from, what he did before, it's a giant question mark."

"And the other lieutenants from Raze's off-world bases?" Leia asked.

"There are eight others in the running. But to be honest, Raze's power-base is on this planet. Unless something big changes, they don't really have a chance."

"So we have an unknown, a moral-less militant, and a former POW with no love for the Republic as our choices?" Leia summed up, shaking her head.

"That about covers it. Before you glare at me, I only just found this out before you arrived. I would have told you otherwise. The only reason why they're even letting us in on this is because of your star-power. The lieutenant that gets your support will either be in a very good position to take over the organization or be dead the next day."

"Dead?" Eyebrows rose.

"The lieutenants might be onboard with Raze's plan and avoid outright murder of their competition, but all of the lesser subordinates already have their favorites. Least popular among Raze's lieutenants is Laynara. She's actually considered an outsider given how she came back after her escape from Imperial prison. Trevas is again an unknown. Raze's people don't seem to have an opinion of him one way or another. He does his job, is good with numbers, and keeps Raze's books in the black."

"From the sound of it, we'd be best off supporting Dust," Leia said mildly.

"From the sound of it, yes," Lando stretched out in his chair. "But we all know that the easiest choice will always be the one that backfires on us sooner or later. If we're thinking about Kadre's people, then the person best for them is Laynara. If we're thinking about the Galactic Alliance, then Dust seems to be the better choice. But if Dust takes control and absorbs Kadre's people and connections, he'll have control of a criminal organization that will make the Black Sun look like a swoop-gang in comparison. Is that really the type of person we want to commit the GA to?"

"On the flip side," Leia took a sip from her own tumbler. "Is that really the type of person we want committing to the One Sith? Will he support any of the other lieutenants if we pick them over him?"

"From what I gather, he will. His people won't."

"Then we should go with…"

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Han was about to say. The three Rebellion heroes all exchanged inquisitive looks.

"Expecting anyone?" Lando looked to the other two.

"No." Leia stood and answered the door.

Then gasped in shock as a lightsaber activated and was thrust towards her.

 **LotJ[V]LotJ**

" _Anakin, be reasonable,"_ Jedi Master Tresina Lobi protested. She was broadcasting near a GAG staging area closer to One Sith-controlled territory on Corscuant. " _The_ _best time to attack is now, before the One Sith become entrenched in their positions._ _The people in the territory they do control are already suffering. We cannot just stand by and let this happen."_

" _She's right, Solo,_ " Waxarn Kel added from a different staging point. " _Our forces are ready and the local resistance leaders are chafing to kick the dark Jedi off this planet. We have the means, and the strategy we drew up is sound. Waiting any longer will only complicate matters._ "

"General Daine's fleet-group won't be in system for another week," Anakin shook his head in weak protest. The last thing he wanted was to argue the finer points when his head and heart weren't truly into it. The message he had received from his brother still weighed heavily on him and he had no desire to start a wave of bloodshed that would no doubt accompany any offensive any time soon. "Any gains we make on the ground can easily be reversed from orbit."

" _So we don't try and grab One Sith territory, just off their officers and dark Jedi,_ " Waxarn said unconcernedly.

" _I was under the impression that the whole point of embedding your forces here was to keep the planet from falling under One Sith control and preventing the symbolic blow to the GA that would follow._ " Tresina nodded. " _Neither of which we can do hiding in bunkers while the people we swore to protect are suffering. Weren't you the one who advocated a more aggressive Jedi policy not just during your directorship of the GAG, but also during the Yuuzhan Vong War?_ "

"This is not the same," Anakin shook his head. "Our goal here is not to win but to tie up One Sith forces."

" _Our goal should be to rout the One Sith and rejoin the main fleet-groups taking out One Sith forces throughout the galaxy,"_ Waxarn protested. " _This is just one planet. Significant yes, but the rest of the galaxy can use us out there if the reports we've been reading are anything close to true._ "

"I've made my decision. Any offensive at the moment might be a victory in the short-term, but we'll lose this planet down the line. Direct confrontation needs to be avoid to lull the One Sith into thinking they've won."

" _You cannot let self-doubt and second-guessing harm our battle against the dark Jedi,_ " Tresina said, a shade away from patronizing. " _That is what the dark Jedi feed upon. Your doubt. Your guilt. You have forces here to defend Coruscant, I see no reason why they should not be used. I am more than willing to lead this counter-offensive if you are not able to step up._ "

"Master Lobi," Tahiri bristled. "The High Council should have been prepared for this but they followed Hamner's company line of 'business as usual.' While my husband and his brother were ridiculed and pilloried in the news by _your_ leader, they were planning what they could for this eventuality. And now that it's here, you want to take over and have us rely on _your_ leadership? I think Anakin knows what he's doing when it comes to defending a planet against dark Jedi."

" _He would, wouldn't he._ "

"And just what is that supposed to mean, _Master_?"

" _You have to admit, your husband is far from the most orthodox of Jedi, Master Solo. The precepts he teaches and the dogma he ran the GAG with are not exactly something followers of the lightside would espouse. There have been many rumors, and rumors almost always have a grain of truth. Even if he believes his actions serve the light, he wouldn't be the first powerful Force-user to be deceived by his ego and the dark side. His grandfather is a prime example of that._ "

The only thing that saved Tresina Lobi from Tahiri's death-glare was Waxarn speaking up. " _This isn't helping, both of you. Anakin, I respect your caution, but that time has long passed. The One Sith have declared open war on the Jedi, on the Galactic Alliance. We need to act if we want to save as many lives as possible._ "

"Fine," Anakin exhaled noisily, looking away as Tahiri looked over to him in surprise. Tresina's words had cut him deeper than she probably would know. Only Tahiri's ultra-super-sensitive connection to his mental state would have allowed anyone else to feel how closely to the truth Tresina had been. "Fine. Fine. If you believe that your way will help save more lives, then start the offensive. Maybe you're right and I do need to step down. But this war isn't going to be over with just this one planet."

" _All the more reason to defeat the One Sith here and move on._ " Tresina noted.

"Like I said, began the offensive. The plans we drew up should be more than adequate to oust the One Sith commander on this planet. When Zindra's group gets here, we can also deal with that fleet in orbit. Since it looks like you all have everything under control, I'll be in my office. Good luck and may the Force be with you."

Startling everyone this time around, Anakin stepped away from the holo-table and strode away without acknowledging anyone else. The images of the other GAG commanders all looked to Tahiri in obvious question.

"You have your orders," Tahiri waved them away even as she followed her husband's retreat. "If something comes up, Anakin will be in touch."

 **I-V-I-V-I**

Anakin heard the chime to his office ring, and he wearily made a gesture that opened the door. This was a conversation he had been putting off for a week now, and evidently a week was all his wife was going to allow him to brood. Tahiri entered the room and gestured to make the door slide shut behind her. He smiled faintly, unable to fathom why she still stayed at his side despite all of his shortcomings. She was beautiful, confident, would take on threats no matter how big they were because it was the right thing to do.

"And don't forget taking care of giant Dummys, because it's the right thing to do," Tahiri replied with a lopsided, tired grin, letting him know that all the mental barriers in the galaxy wouldn't keep her out. "You've had a week to stew in your negatude. This meeting, you all but threw in the towel. I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours, Solo, so spill."

"You know that Jacen and I have been aware that the One Sith were out there, lurking," Anakin began. He paused when Tahiri pushed his wheeled chair backwards to straddle him and loop her arms over his shoulders. She pressed her forehead to his—the three scars still in raised relief against the rest of her cool skin—and her green eyes bored into his. He knew she could sense the emotions that he was letting tumble through their bond and reflexively wrapped his own arms around her as if she was anchoring him in the maelstrom he was wading in. "And that we made plans when the One Sith emerged."

"Uh huh," Tahiri breathed out.

Anakin, unable to look her way, closed his eyes. "We came up with a plan. It's actually a really, really terrible plan if you think about it, but it'll save a ton of lives in the long run."

"What cost?" Tahiri asked knowingly.

"There was one part of the plan that had never been ironed out until Jacen sent his message," Anakin exhaled. "Either him or me was to become a Sith Lord, so that when the leader of the dark Jedi fell, one of us could step up in his place and control the surviving dark Jedi."

"'I'll do it,' meant that he's chosen to be a Sith?" Tahiri swallowed heavily.

Guilt and despair flashed from Anakin as he bowed his head and nodded. Tresina's words about him being swayed unexpected by the dark side came back to haunt him. He had long believed that the Force wasn't dark or light, but it was the actions of the people that defined it. Was his actions truly dark? "Not only that. In order to become the next Sith leader, the one who stepped up would need a network of support. I've had GAG agents infiltrate specific governments throughout the galaxy and enter into secret negotiations. The governments were to openly side with the dark Jedi upon the dark Jedi's return. In exchange for immunity from future persecution and the ability for them to keep their jobs, they were to support either Jacen or myself when we make a grab for power. Supporting this initiative are over three dozen Jedi who I've directed to deliberately 'fall' in order to infiltrate the dark Jedi organizations around the galaxy and increase the future power base of either Jacen or myself. All of those operatives and governments were to maintain comm-silence unless their cover was blown."

Tahiri nodded against his forehead, but otherwise didn't move. Didn't speak.

Anakin took in a shuddering breath. "From the intel reports, some of those three dozen Jedi were involved in the destruction of GA military bases and the deaths of hundreds of soldiers. Governments that I had align themselves with the Sith if approached by their agents are taking active roles in subduing their neighbors and supporting the One Sith war effort. And these guys are just supposed to be peons, important peons, but peons no matter how you look at it. Jacen has the same intel reports. What do you think he has to do to be acknowledged as the baddest of the bad?"

"He stepped up," Tahiri whispered, using a hand to caress his cheek and wipe away a tear. "It was his choice to take on the role, Anakin."

"I knew he would," Anakin whispered back raggedly, almost inaudibly. He opened his eyes to stare into the reassuring green pools of Tahiri's gaze. Once trapped, he couldn't help but babble his next words. "I was reasonably sure he would take up the mantel when I floated the plan to him. Knew he would take steps to protect the both of us from any action that would vilify me to the galaxy. I was certain when he chose the galactic government over Tenel Ka and Allana. He's someone who'd willingly go dark if it meant there was sound logic and reasoning behind it. All I had to do was think of a reason sound enough. It wasn't hard really. There was so much chaos after Palpatine's death. I just had to draw parallels, have him believe the galaxy would be a better place for Allana and Tenel Ka if there weren't dozens of independent Sith warlords running around."

"Wouldn't it be?"

"The future is always in motion," Anakin breathed out, tightening his grip on Tahiri. "I could be entirely wrong about how things turn out. I could have just signed my brother's death warrant. Not just his death, but the dozens of other people I seeded to support his eventual rise to power. If the GA somehow strikes a resounding victory against the One Sith, then the survivors will be too scattered to unify into a coherent government again. There are so many variables and unknowns. When I came up with the plan, I had no idea how organized the opening strikes would be, much less how powerful the One Sith actually was. They no doubt have their own counter-intelligence forces, especially with Dician probably being their skifter, so I have to wonder if my plan will actually work. And there's the factor of me following in my grandfather's footsteps, not realizing I've fallen until it's too late. Not only that, we're here on Coruscant when our children are out there somewhere in danger and we're doing the one thing I had promised myself never to do to our kids—leaving them to fend for themselves while we tried to save the galaxy, just like my parents..."

Anakin was interrupted as Tahiri pressed her lips to his in a tender, loving kiss that momentarily derailed his negatude train. He closed his eyes again, losing himself in Tahiri's protective Force presence as it encompassed him like a hardened cocoon. A part of him mentally realized that she was doing the exact same thing for him as he had done for her once when she was a teen suffering through shaping-induced multiple personalities. She was insulating him from the rest of the galaxy so he could let his own emotional barriers drop and let everything he had bottled up free. He could feel her devotion, her love and trust, and he just held her, crying softly into her tunic as her presence helped to release the burdens and pressures of his position, even if only for a moment.

"I love you, Anakin Solo, my best friend," Tahiri breathed out, running a hand through his dark hair. Her own eyes were closed as she focused her entire being on shrouding him in the Force. A good many of his subordinates were Force-sensitive, powerfully so, with some being even stronger than she was in terms of potential. The last thing she wanted was for them to feel their trusted leader in such a state, to have Anakin's true emotions undermine everything he was trying to accomplish. Especially since Jedi like Tresina Lobi had openly questioned him during strategy meetings. "And I will follow you past the edge of the galaxy if you take us there. Our amazing children know we love them like crazy, know that if we were able, we'd come jetting to their rescue and ensuring no bad guy dares mess with them. And if we can't, we've taught our children well enough, so all we can do is trust them. Your brother loves us just as much, knows the risks involved in his decision and made the choice anyways. He's the only one who can logically and believably pull it off. As for following in your grandfather's footsteps and falling to the dark side without realizing it? Trust in the Force, Anakin. It hasn't let us down yet, and even if it does, we'll face the consequences together."

"Tahiri," Anakin murmured softly, keeping her presence wrapped tightly around him. "Still wanna be married me?"

Tahiri laughed gently and kissed the top of his head. "Of course, Dummy. There will never be anyone else for me."

Anakin nodded against her torso, emotionally spent.

Tahiri dismounted from the chair and tugged him to his feet. "Come on, Solo. Retire to your quarters. Even heroes need their rest."

"I'm the Shadow Director of the GAG, I need to coord…"

"And I'm your wife, I outrank you," Tahiri put her fists against her hips and arched an eyebrow at him.

Anakin just chuckled softly and nodded in exhausted surrender. "Very well, ma'am."

"Here," Tahiri summoned one of the GAG face-covering helmets from a rack by the door and tossed it to Anakin. "So you can keep your 'Mysterious Leader' mystique with your people."

"I love you," Anakin breathed out.

Tahiri smirked a Solo-style smirk, her eyes glittering and playful. "I know. Now come on, Dummy. Let's get some rest. Plotting how to take over the galaxy always requires a clear head, and yours is too full of negatude right now. What would Cassa say if she were here?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Anakin laughed genuinely. "No need to sic our Yuuzhan Vong elite-guard-trained daughter on me!"

Tahiri slipped her arms through one of his and led him out of his office. The staff outside studiously continued their duties, letting Tahiri and Anakin pass by without comment or glance. Danni Fous was the last one they saw, and she just gave them a knowing nod.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up. After their ambush failed though, the One Sith are probably licking their wounds, and Masters Kel and Lobi can take up any slack," Danni reported.

"Thanks, Danni," Tahiri smiled.

"Take care of him," Danni motioned with her head towards Anakin.

"Always," Tahiri replied with a casual salute.

Their quarters were not that far away, and Anakin realized that he was much more tired than he thought. No sooner had Tahiri removed his helmet and Jedi robes and tucked him into bed, he felt sleep take him. As it did, Anakin couldn't help but thank the Force for his family and everything they were willing to do to make the galaxy a better place.

 **LotJ[VI]LotJ**

Jacen Solo wondered what the people of Naboo would think when he brought the _Anakin Skywalker_ and its three-ship battle-group out of hyperspace and to their rescue. Not since the time of his grandfather had Naboo been the center of galactic attention. With the whole rest of the galaxy burning, it wasn't like freeing the people there was a priority for anyone, let alone someone like Jedi Master Jacen Solo, former senate representative of the Jedi Order.

"Captain Nevil, drop the fleet out of hyperspace," Jacen directed, a full five minutes before they were scheduled to do so.

The Quarren captain nodded in acknowledgment. "Helm, full-stop, drop us out of hyperspace. Lieutenant Tebut pass the word along to the _Tachi_ and _Kenobi_ to do the same."

The trio of Nebula-class Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace just outside of the Naboo system.

"Long range sensor sweep," Jacen said, closing his eyes and reaching out his own senses. "Let's see what we have to work with."

"Scans detecting multiple ships in system," the operator called back. "Three vessels of capital-ship size orbiting the third planet from the sun. Several smaller vessels detected en route to the fifth planet."

"Have the _Kenobi_ sweep the comm-channels," Jacen ordered evenly. "I'd bet my pet Rancor that those smaller vessels are pirates."

"Confirmed," the report came in a few seconds later. "Comm-intel reports traffic that matches the files we have on Hutt Syndicate Leader Goor Desilijic Ebelt, head of underworld operations in this sector."

"And the fifth planet in the system?"

"Gas giant, maps call it Storm. The trajectory of the ships indicate they are coming from the prison colony on Storm Three."

"Can we jump in and remain undetected by the forces around Naboo?" Jacen asked.

Captain Nevil nodded. "In the Storm's current position its gravimetric shadow will prevent Naboo from sensing our approach."

"Do it then," Jacen said. "We're going to need intel and ships for this operation. This Hutt is about to find his ships pressed into service."

The following leap in probably terrified the members of the freighter crews. One minute they were happily leaving a prison, the Naboo Security Force all but decimated by the One Sith Forces. The next, three Star Destroyers, one painted midnight black, arrive directly overhead. They were all swiftly pulled into the _Anakin Skywalker'_ s hangar bay, parked in a neat row with enough guns aimed at them to keep them from doing something nonproductive.

Jacen swept into the hangar bay escorted by Lieutenant Orlopp and Colonel Serpa. The pirates, nearly a hundred in all, were all kneeling on the ground before their ships, hands over their heads as security teams kept a watchful eye over them.

"I'm going to make this nice and simple," Jacen began, addressing the pirates. "First one who agrees to cooperate and tell me what I want to know, lives. The rest get vented into space."

"You're Jedi Master Jacen Solo," one of the pirates gasped.

"Yes," Jacen said calmly.

"You wouldn't space us, it'd go against your Jedi values," one of the pirate captains sneered.

Jacen raised an eyebrow at the man. With a gesture, a metal cargo container floated over and landed in front of the captain. Before the man realized what was happening, Jacen made another gesture and the man was thrown into the metal container. A third gesture, and the container closed and shot back out the mag-con field into the void of space.

The fear and terror that suddenly spiked from the pirates washed over Jacen, and he fought the urge to vomit. He could even feel the shock and astonishment from his own people. Worse, he could feel satisfaction from some.

"As I was saying," Jacen repeated tonelessly. "First one who cooperates lives. Everyone else gets to follow that man back into space."

All at once the pirates began babbling information, one after another, some pushing at each other as they struggled to come before Jacen. One managed to crawl forward on all fours after shoving another pirate aside, wild-eyed desperation in his voice.

"I'll cooperate!" He blurted, groveling at Jacen's feet. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. Do anything you want me to do!"

"No! I will!" Another pirate body-checked the man aside and prostrated himself. "Order me! I'll even kill the others if you wish."

Someone beat him to it, drawing a hold-out blaster and firing several times. He managed to drop several of his former compatriots before he was wrestled to the ground by the security forces. Jacen took it all in with a glacial expression, viewing the pirates as one would look at a bug under one's boot. He gestured, and they all feel silent.

"It's nice to see you all so cooperative. Please stay that way as my men collect your statements. I really don't have to tell you what will happen if you suddenly become…difficult, do I?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good. Orlopp, I'll leave this to you. Inform me when we have what we need."

"Yes, sir," The Jenet held out a hand. "Security teams, take them away."

"Colonel Serpa, scour their ships' databanks. I want to know everything they've done, every reading it's taken. I'll be in my quarters."

"Sir," Salle Serpa snapped his heels together and saluted.

Jacen spun on his heels and strode out of the hangar, his face could have been carved from stone. With a deliberate fast clip, he returned to his quarters. There, he locked the door with a gesture and made his way into the refresher. It didn't take him long as he promptly bent over the sink and his previous meal spewed out. He retched again, and again, desperately trying to keep a lock on his emotions. The last thing the other Force-sensitives on the fleet needed to feel was the overflow he was holding back.

As he splashed his face with water and sagged back so that he was resting against the wall, Jacen looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. It was a pained one, pale and drawn. He unhooked his jaw implant and set it on the sink basin, revealing the raw tissue of the ravaged side of his face. A hand absently went up to trace the gaps in his cheek and jaw where Killik acid had eaten through. Then he let his hand fall and shook his head slowly. He knew that consciously accepting the path of a dark Jedi was difficult, but could he really walk it? Why had his little brother been so sure that he could fulfill a role that went against his very nature?

He had altered memories, killed more people than he wanted to count, saved the galaxy because of it. Yet, why was killing one, inconsequential pirate captain so painful?

Not kill, murder.

Jacen closed his eyes, looking away from the mirror. That's what he had to become now. A murderer. All the other deaths, they were in self-defense, committed in his role as a Jedi protecting the galaxy. He had spared those who couldn't fight, eschewed the dark path almost to a fault. And now he had to rocket down the path without any idea of where it led.

That's another thing that frightened him, he realized, trying to even his breathing. He wasn't sure if it was his own fear that was holding him back, but he couldn't see what lay down the path he was on. Couldn't see the consequences, if it would do more harm than good. Would Tenel Ka and Allana truly understand what he was doing? The sacrifice he was making for them?

Jacen's heart sped up once more, and he slid to the ground in a seated position. Sacrifice. Everything he had learned about the Sith required the death of a loved one, proof that you had the strength needed excise the one person who could make you weak. If he was going to be a legitimate Sith Lord, be acknowledged by the other dark Jedi, he needed a sacrifice.

"Anakin," Jacen breathed raspily, opening tortured eyes. "I can't do this. I can't."

Silence answered him, and Jacen tilted his head back to stare listlessly at the ceiling. But if he didn't take up the mantle of dark lord, then his little brother had to. There was no way in the galaxy he was going to pass on such a burden to his little brother, someone he was supposed to protect and be there for in times of need. He only had one brother, one sister, and if he couldn't hold up his end of the galaxy-saving business, both would suffer for it.

"I don't want to do this," Jacen amended softly, brown eyes watering. He absently grabbed the jaw-piece from the sink and stared at the blinking mechanical lights with a frightened smile. "I don't. I don't want to become a monster."

Images through the Force flashed through his mind, visions of a future, of a galaxy engulfed in flame. Of piles of bodies, friend and foe alike surrounding him. Death followed wherever he went. He needed to see more, learn more, he opened himself more to the Force, pleading with it to take this burden he knew he had to carry.

More images. He could see himself fighting his sister, such blazing hate and despair in her eyes as she gazed at him. It was an expression Jacen never expected to see on her face, and her next words tore into him like blades.

 _Just die already!_

The Force shifted again, another future, another time. He could see his aunt's expression of grim determination as she attacked him again and again. Collapsing a tunnel on him, only to have him blow the debris into her with a titanic shockwave. Jacen watched it all unfold, a helpless spectator in his own body as he stabbed her with what appeared to be a dart of some sort.

 _You could be more vile and cruel than Palpatine. Could be the Sith your grandfather never was._

Another future. It was him, but it was not him, eldest son of Han and Leia. He was standing on a narrow bridge over a vast pit, staring out at his father's shocked expression. The red glow illuminating them emerged out from Han's back, the elder smuggler silently, weakly reaching up to caress his face one last time.

"No!" Jacen yelled, forcing himself out of the pull of the future. "No." He whispered again, closing his eyes once more.

Tears mingled with his sweat as he stayed on the ground, his jaw-piece falling away with a clatter to the ground. He knew he had already taken his first few steps down a path he probably wouldn't return from. What was another few steps more? Another leap more? It was no longer a question of wanting to do it, but he had to.

 _Daddy!_

Jacen jerked as Allana's presence sounded like a glass chime in the wind.

 _Daddy!_

"I'm okay," Jacen whispered hoarsely, a tortured smile gracing what was left of his face. "I'm okay, Allana."

 _Mommy says you lie!_

Jacen couldn't help but laugh at that, his crackle raspy without the vocoder to translate the passage of air through his throat. He knew that for Allana to get a message all the way out of the Transitory Mists, even with their family bond, was next to impossible. It meant that his lover and childhood friend was giving their daughter a little boost.

"I wasn't okay before, now I am," Jacen murmured, savoring the pure innocence of his seven year old daughter's Force-presence. If he focused, it was almost as if she was standing in front of him, squatting down to stare at him with inquisitive gray eyes.

 _Promise?_

Jacen swallowed at that and reached out to cup his daughter's face. He had never broken a promise to his daughter so far. Never promising her something he couldn't give even if it would have made her happy. The one time he had promised to visit on Hapes, a galactic, Jedi-related incident had occurred in the Senate. Even then, he had passed off his duties onto Jedi Knight Seha Dorvald and taken the first ship to Hapes. Rarely seeing his daughter, keeping his promises was really the only way he could show her he loved her.

But could he promise that he was okay now?

Could he lie to his daughter?

Closing his eyes and letting silent tears fall as he let his hand fall back to his side, Jacen nodded once. "Promise."

 _Love you daddy. Mommy loves you too._

Jacen let the tears continue to fall as he let out a choked. "I know." In response.

His intercom chimed.

" _Jedi Master Solo. This is Orlopp. The pirates have provided some information that will help us retake this system._ "

Jacen blindly groped for his jaw-piece and clicked it back into place. As calmly as he could manage, he activated his comlink. "Will they be of further use?"

" _Not that I can tell, Master Solo. Many of them were convicts who escaped the prison on Storm Three when the One Sith hit it. As far as what they're saying, the Hutt in charge of the underworld thought to use that opportunity to increase his organization's numbers. The few who are popping up in our database are mostly low-level henchmen."_

"If Storm Three is in no condition to hold them, we can't just let them go again," Jacen got unsteadily to his feet, turning away from the mirror and leaving the refresher.

" _What do you want to do with them? Drop them off at the nearest Galactic Alliance penitentiary?_ "

"No time," Jacen answered softly, the Force letting him know the option he had to take. Sure, he could spare them, pack them all on one of their ships and send them on their way. Or he could start convincing the Force-sensitives and others on the crew of his impending fall. "If we let them go they'll just exploit the defenseless. And we can't afford to deal with this trash, not when enemy Force-users are aboard that dreadnaught orbiting Naboo."

" _Your orders then, sir_?"

 _You promised, daddy!_

Jacen closed his eyes, blocking out his daughter's voice. "Put them in an airlock and vent them into space. The galaxy has enough criminals running about as it is, it doesn't need this bunch to add to that chaos."

" _Sir?_ "

"Never mind," Jacen rubbed at his face. "Bring them to the hangar…I'll see to them, personally."

" _Yes, sir_."

Jacen could feel his daughter's distress echo across the stars, and he squeezed his eyes shut one last time as he cut away the bond between them.

"I'm sorry, Allana. But you and your mom are my sacrifice. If I am to be the monster this galaxy needs me to be, the two of you must be dead in my heart. Someday, you'll understand. There are far worse things to do to a loved one than end their life."

Jacen rested his hands on either side of the doorframe, drawing on the Force and stuffing down the maelstrom of emotion swirling within him into a tiny little box in his soul. The Force pulsated, his own natural strength flaring for a fraction of a second before his presence became as impermeable as a block of the hardest diamond.

He lifted his head, his eyes emotionless, pitiless. To fight the darkness consuming the galaxy, he had to become that darkness. A battle of darkness so that the light could shine once more.

He had to destroy the person that was Jacen Solo and rebuild him. Rebuild him into the first person in thousands of years who could wield the dark for good. Who could rule a galaxy with fear and intimidation, and yet have order and peace. At whatever the cost to himself.

The door to his quarters slid open, revealing a man completely different from the one who had entered it.

"Orlopp," Jacen said tonelessly. "Prepare a briefing and have the captains of the _Tachi_ and _Kenobi_ join in on the meeting. Get in touch with the Prine faction as well. Regardless of the results, have the pilots and gunnery crews readied as well. We have a job to do in this system, and nothing will keep us from accomplishing it.

 **LotJ[Chapter End]LotJ**

 **A\N:** Now on chapter nine of both Side A and B, as well as chapter 4 of the Vestara side-story From Darkness, Light, and chapter 2 of the next Forging the Future arc. The writing is slow going...but definitely going as each chapter is nearing 15k word-length. Also have a few steamy fics that are part of my Fish-universe on the _adult_ version of this site if that's your thing.

Credits for cameos: the characters of Jedi Master Deklin Andil and Jesse Orin are nods to the 'Jedi' characters in the fanfilm Star Wars: Forced Alliance (made by Randolph Bookman and Gerry Santos) over on the youtubes. The 'Sith' characters will be making appearances later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

At sixty-three, Luke Skywalker was hardly enjoying a life that his labors should have rewarded him. When he had been a young idealistic teen set on joining the Rebellion all those years ago, the last thing he would have expected was to become a politician. Jedi didn't deal in politics. Weren't supposed to pander to one set of people in order to bring aid to those who needed it. The Jedi Order before his had become ingrained in politics and found themselves defending a political institution that had nothing to do with the well-being of the downtrodden.

So why had he spent most of his time since the One Sith emergence in one political meeting or another?

" _Master Skywalker._ "

Luke looked up from the datapads he was buried in to see the hologram of recently-promoted Ryn Jedi Knight, Jayk. "It's time already?"

" _Yes, master."_

Luke grimaced, using the Force to refresh himself. Even then he knew that the Force was no replacement for a good night's sleep. Something he had yet to enjoy thanks to the One Sith mess. "Tell Mater Hoshino I'll be there shortly."

" _Yes, master._ "

Leaving his personal quarters, Luke took the time to acknowledge the crewmembers he passed through the hallway. Despite being a Mon Cal cruiser, the _Jinn_ was crewed by a mix of young and old of many different races. Many of whom would give the founding members of Wraith squadron a run for their credits. Some were veterans of the Yuuzhan Vong War, others were academy washouts that Jacen and Anakin somehow recruited. With the _Jinn_ being a Jedi Order-flagged vessel and _not_ a Galactic Alliance military ship, things were more lax. So long as the crew-members' activities caused no harm to the mission, others, or themselves, the 'senior' officers let a lot of things slide that the GA Navy wouldn't have.

One thing was very obvious, however, as Luke walked through the corridors of the decades' old ship. The crew was utterly loyal to the Jedi Order, fanatical even. If the crews of both the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ were the deciding vote for the next Chief of State, Luke knew he'd win in a landslide. Whatever ethos his nephews had instilled on the crewmembers, though extremely useful in their current situation, had Luke more than a little concerned about whatever else his nephews were concocting.

The door to the giant amphitheater-like conference room whooshed open, and Luke took in the many holographic images who turned towards him in response. Despite specializing in communications, the _Jinn'_ s holo-transmitters were getting a workout as they received incoming streams from hundreds of locations across the galaxy. There were even more sitting in on audible channels, or using one of those present as a proxy. In all, nearly a thousand surviving senators, the heads of the Galactic Alliance military and other governmental departments, were present in the meeting in one form or another.

" _Good, Grandmaster Skywalker is here, we can finally get started_." One of the holograms, a senator from some sector Luke was embarrassed to know nothing about, grumbled.

"Sorry," Luke apologized simply. He nodded at the three other Jedi in the room, feeling a small pang at the fact that these faces weren't the ones he usually relied on for his counsel.

Ko Hoshino, a Purge survivor, looked back at him sympathetically with sightless eyes. Lost in a training accident during her youth, she had survived by adapting, overcoming, and proving that the Force was indeed strong with her. She had been one of many to join the Jedi Order he had resurrected, had survived the Yuuzhan Vong War and Killik War due in part because she preferred to travel from planet to planet than stay at any of the Praxeums. She was the commanding Jedi aboard the _Tahl_ and used her survival experiences to help those around her stay alive as well.

The other two Jedi at the table were a married pair. They were former bounty-hunters and among his second class of Jedi at Yavin. Initially instructed by Darth Vader himself, both Ruan and Calis were among the many success stories his order had when it came to reforming dark Jedi. They and their two children had actually made the _Jinn_ their home, admitting to colluding with Jacen when it came to his secretive plans. You might be able to take the 'dark' out of dark Jedi, but you couldn't remove all of the paranoia and sneakiness that they sometimes came with. Both returned his brief look with nods of support, their own faces emotionless masks otherwise.

" _I assume you have reviewed our plan about establishing the capitol of the Galactic Alliance on Contruum?_ " Another senator asked rhetorically. " _Can we count on the Jedi Order's support and moving their base of operations to Contruum to show confidence in the government?_ "

" _And I've already said that the plan is a load of bantha fodder!"_ The aged Airen Cracken barked. " _The One Sith have a planet-destroying weapon in their hands. You make Contruum the center of the Galactic Alliance and all you're doing is painting a giant target on it. No defense fleet in the galaxy can withstand the power of the Centerpoint Station._ "

" _We have to show the people that their government is strong! Not running around like womprats without their heads. Contruum is the most secure location we have. Besides, if the Centerpoint Station was fully operational like the Diktat said, how come they haven't used it more often? Aside from Corvanni Four, there have been no other reported targets hit. And the Galactic Alliance definitely has many better targets than Corvanni Four._ "

" _I was under the impression that Centerpoint was gene-locked to Anakin Solo._ "

The new head of Galactic Alliance Intelligence, Garik 'Face' Loran, grimaced and shook his head. " _I think I can answer that. I have a team on Corellia now, and they've uncovered intel that this 'Anakin Sal-Solo' is a modified clone of some-sorts._ "

"Modified in what way?" Luke said, startled. He had received the initial briefing on the state of affairs on Corellia and had been more than a little alarmed at the reports of an 'Anakin-in-appearance' character in the ruling cadre.

Face looked apologetically at Luke. " _Unknown. All information about Anakin Sal-Solo is highly classified, and not exactly high priority for my people on the ground. What they have been able to uncover is that back during the Yuuzhan Vong War, when Anakin was hospitalized on Hapes, one of the specialist doctors called in to care for him was from Corellia. This doctor was able to take numerous blood and tissue samples to study the effects high levels of amphistaff venom had when interacted with the Force. It is currently our running suspicion that some of those samples made it into One Sith hands. Especially since it was confirmed that the dark Jedi Lumiya was on Hapes at the same time._ "

" _I thought cloning Jedi was impossible_ ," gasped one of the others attending the conference.

"Highly difficult, but not impossible," Luke said grimly. "Galen Marek, Palpatine, Jorus C'baoth, and Gray are all examples of the successful cloning of Force-sensitive users. The main drawback is that the cloners had to go through several thousands of clones each time to find a viable one. If I were to read into Anakin Sal-Solo's speech about being Thrackan's first son, I might suspect that Thrackan has a second or third son as well."

" _We clued in on that too_ ," Face said grimly. " _Believe me, it's on the 'things to do list' for Wraith Squadron Corellia._ "

" _Wonderful_ ," another senator said with a shake of his head. " _So are we establishing a permanent capitol or not? We can't let our citizenry think that the One Sith has us on the run. We either take a chance with Contruum and trust that the Force is with us, or we temporarily disband the Senate."_

" _Disband the Senate!?_ "

" _And we give emergency powers to Supreme Commander Cracken and Grandmaster Skywalker,"_ the senator from Tatooine who suggested the option continued. " _If gathering the Senate in one place will only draw death and destruction on whichever planet is sheltering us, then we need to think reasonably. Until Centerpoint is neutralized, we must think of what is best for the Galactic Alliance._ "

" _Senator Rockbender speaks true. This is no time for bureaucracy to hamper any response. I second the motion in giving emergency powers to Supreme Commander Cracken and Grandmaster Skywalker._ "

Luke blinked in complete bemusement, his expression mirroring Pash Cracken's. "Gentlebeings, though I am honored at the faith you are showing Pash and myself, I do not think dissolving the Senate is the best course of action."

" _Of course it is,_ " a third senator harrumphed. " _We can take care of the day-to-day stuff in separate committees leaving you and Supreme Commander Cracken free to preserve the Galactic Alliance as a whole. If we don't have to call meetings like this and can administer bits and pieces of the Galactic Alliance, we lower the risk to ourselves and to the survival of the Galactic Alliance._ "

" _The citizens have faith that the Jedi Order will pull them through this just like they had in wars past,_ " another voiced. " _Anakin Solo, the real one, has proven that the Force can win out if we have faith in it._ "

" _I say we put the matter to a vote_!"

"Pardon me, but Jedi do not…"

" _Seconded!_ "

" _All in favor of giving emergency powers to Supreme Commander Cracken and Grandmaster Skywalker until such time the Senate is able to reconvene in a permanent location?_ "

" _Aye!_ "

" _Nay!_ "

" _Tallying the votes, including proxies and those using the HoloNet to sit in…the vote is seven hundred and ninety-seven in favor for, one-hundred and sixty-eight against. There is enough for a super-majority, the motion carries._ _Congratulations, Supreme Commander Cracken, Grandmaster Skywalker, the Galactic Alliance is yours to command_."

Luke looked at Pash, and Pash looked towards him, both looking to the other for guidance on the first step forward. It wasn't every day a government of thousands of star-systems suddenly handed you the reins and told you to go save it.

"Okay," Luke released a slow breath, calling on the Force. "Let's hear the reports from the military commanders, as well as the needs of our people from the various committees, and then we'll go from there."

" _Right,_ " Pash followed up. " _You've trusted us to save this government and its people, so that is exactly what we are going to do._ "

 **LotJ[II]LotJ**

Leia saw the red blade stab towards her and twisted to the side at the last moment. Holding her own hand out, she slammed her attacker with a hastily summoned ball of Force energy that had him stagger backwards several steps. He recovered and lunged at her again, his saber slicing away a part of the wooden door in an angry slash. Again Leia staggered him with a Force shove. This time she quickly spun around towards her jacket draped over a distant chair and held out her hand, eyes closed in concentration.

A narrow cylinder rocketed out from her jacket and into her awaiting hand just as the dark Jedi slashed at her once more. Leia's bright blue blade flared to life at the very last second, intercepting the blade just microns from the back of her head. The assailant's shock was clear to Leia as she turned his attack aside and staggered him for a third time.

This time two blasters unloaded into the off-balanced dark Jedi as Han and Lando took advantage of the situation. It was a testament to the dark Jedi's skill that even off-balanced he managed to deflect the laser bolts sent his way. What he wasn't counting on was Leia re-directing some of those bolts right back at him. The ricochet was brutal and fast, occurring in the blink of an eye. One second the dark Jedi was sending blaster-bolts flying off away from him, and the next, some of those bolts were flying right back at him.

Several slipped through his defenses and he jerked, disbelief and anger radiating for a fraction of a second before his life-force slipped away.

"Leia!" Han quickly rushed up to his wife, careful to avoid her lightsaber as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm alright," Leia said with a resigned smile, letting her own saber deactivate. "Those lessons with Mara and Saba really paid off."

"I'll say." Han stepped back and turned his full attention to the would-be assassin. With a toe, he nudged the body over to its back so they could see the dark Jedi's face. "Isn't this one of the kids from Cinatae's group?"

"Looks like it."

Hurried footsteps sounded in the hallway and both Han and Lando raised their blasters once more. Several dozen heavily-armed men, women, and droids came rushing down the hallway, their own weapons at the ready. For a moment a tense silence filled the air as Han and Lando aimed their lone weapons against the horde now pointed their and Leia's way.

"Easy," Leia said soothingly. "Han, Lando, lower your guns."

Laynara made her way to the front of the new arrivals, followed closely by Dust and another group of armed soldier. Eyes all darted towards the dead dark Jedi on the floor.

"What did I say about no death, destruction, and chaos?" Laynara said in exasperation.

"He started it," Han said in their defense.

"One of the people who came with Cinatae," Lando gestured to the lightsaber still in the dark Jedi's hand.

Laynara knelt by the body, checking the robes for anything of use. Finding nothing, she stood. "His people will answer for this. We have taken them in on good faith. If they so…"

"Ms. Tarson," Leia interrupted. "I may be a guest on your planet, but I do not wish the entire group punished for the action of one."

"Leia," Han drew her name out.

"Han," Leia raised her eyebrows at him.

"If this backfires, and it will, I'll definitely say 'I told you so,'" Han threw his hands up.

Leia started to say something, then jerked her head back towards the hallway. "Down!"

The wall blew inwards, leveling a good portion of the responding security forces. Most of those that remained standing had been disoriented by the blast and were cut down by a trio of red lightsabers.

"I told you so!" Han cursed, grabbing Leia and pulling her behind the couch.

The Per Lupelo security chief tossed a device to Lando, firing a steady barrage of plasma into the dust cloud. "Calrissian! The east wall!"

Lando quickly lodged the device in the window sill and dove away. "Planted!"

Dust activated a device on his gauntlet and the wall was blown away to reveal a path along the Presidential Palace's outer façade. "Go!"

The large former bounty hunter was yanked towards one of the dark Jedi. Laynara quickly leveled the Force-user with a pinpoint shot to the forehead, only to be Force-shoved through the hole in the wall by another. Before she could plummet to her death, Leia closed her eyes and grabbed the blonde woman, guiding her to a lower balcony and to safety.

"Go!" Dust repeated, holding up a thermal detonator. Its high-pitch whining indicated that it was already fairly close to detonating. Dust and a few of the surviving security forces hurried towards the Lando-made hole in the wall, and the security chief hurled the detonator at the ruined doorway.

One of the dark Jedi tried to send the detonator flying back, but its timer dropped to zero, bringing down the doorway and temporarily blocking the dark Jedi from their targets.

"Barabels!" Han tapped his com as they edged themselves along the outside of the palace. "Bring the _Falcon_ around! We're in trouble!"

" _Thiz iz uz. Dordi and Zal are buzy at the moment. Pleaze call back in another few minutez,_ " one of the Barabels replied. In the background they could hear the sounds of lightsabers flashing and things crashing down.

"Hey! That's my ship!" Han yelled. "It better be in one piece when we get to you!"

" _The inside or the outside?_ " The question was followed by a hissing laughter unique to the Barabels.

Han seemed to pale. "They better have her in one piece." He activated the comlink again. "Both!"

" _The outside iz in one piece…._ " Another loud crash and lightsaber hum followed. " _The interior iz in need of redecorating though."_

"The interior…" Han repeated blankly, absently following the others down onto a lower balcony.

" _And you will need a new hyperdrive_ ," Dordi's voice joined in. " _A dark Jedi slashed it apart and then threw the remainz through the side bulkhead trying to kill uz."_

"I thought you said the outside was in one piece!?" A near despondent Han yelled.

" _It waz true a minute ago_."

"Come on, Han," Leia chuckled despite the situation, tugging on Han's arm. "If you keep shouting, every dark Jedi is going to know where we are without resorting to the Force to find us."

"They're destroying my ship! I knew I shouldn't have left those Barabels in charge."

The group entered through an open hallway window, and was immediately greeted by a quartet of four more red lightsabers.

"Told you," Leia said to her husband dryly.

"Now is not the time to be right," Han grumbled.

Unexpectedly, four more red sabers lit up the darkened hallway and promptly sliced through the initial four.

"Okaaaay, very confused," Lando voiced, unsure whether to lower his weapon or raise it at the new group of dark Jedi.

"Don't be," stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlit-portion of the hall was Cinatae.

Han gestured to the dead. "Not your friends I take it?"

"Nor were the four you took out upstairs," Cinatae shook his head, looking more than a little furious. "I should have known that the One Sith would have infiltrators in my group. Escaping with so many was too good to be true."

"Do you know what's going on?" Laynara questioned.

"One Sith are launching a raid," Cinatae nodded. "This group was just the advanced guard."

"How'd they get past the GA garrison?" Dust looked to Han and Leia.

"Didn't even bother to engage them," Cinatae answered. "It's a suicide run designed to leave the planet uninhabitable."

"If they can't have it, we can't either?" Lando said.

"Exactly. The infiltrators were meant to kill the leadership and cause chaos. A ship full of biologics is on the way and is set to crash into the planet. Two supporting frigates and a few picketships are going to shoot down anything leaving the surface of the planet."

"How do you know all this?" Laynara said suspiciously.

"I fried the mind of the guy who knew all of it," Cinatae said without remorse. "If you have a ship, I'd suggest we get to it as soon as possible."

"Won't get far without a hyperdrive," Leia said.

"They probably sabotaged the _Lady_ too," Lando said regretfully.

"Then our best bet is to shoot down the ship before it crashes. Preferably before it enters the atmosphere," Laynara exhaled.

"They want to come out of hyperspace in atmosphere," Cinatae reported, shaking his head. "The planet's gravity shadow will destroy their hyperdrive, but they won't need it anyway."

"Can you at least deliver some good news?" Han complained.

Cinatae blinked, scratched his chin, then held up a finger. "We're still alive right now so we can still do something about it."

"That doesn't really help," Han grumbled.

"Does Per Lupelo have any interdictor tech?" Leia asked Laynara.

The blonde shook her head. "We're not a military force, we're an information brokerage."

"Not a military force, yet," Dust corrected.

"And the planetary shield generators won't stop anything traveling faster than light," Laynara continued, ignoring the former bounty-hunter. "No one in their right mind would even think about approaching a planet at that speed. It's the reason why all ships have that safety-feature built in."

"That safety feature," Lando latched on. "In order for them to come out inside the planet's gravity shadow, they need to disable it, right?"

"Yes?"

"That means they won't have any safety protocols active," Lando thought out loud. He glanced to Cinatae. "You wouldn't happen to know the exact vector your buddies are coming out of hyperspace, would you?"

"Right on top of us," the dark Jedi pointed to the sky above the palace. "They want to crash and make a statement at the same time."

"What are you thinking about, Lando?" Han asked.

"Collision avoidance protocols for standard hyperdrives prevent ships from entering the atmosphere of a planet because, among other reasons, they wouldn't be able to decelerate in time. Whoever is driving the suicide-ship-of-death had to disable them to complete their mission. No collision-avoidance programs, means no early shut down if there's something in their way."

"I see what you're getting at."

"Lady Laynara, this palace has tractor beams, yes?"

"Several arrays…but we don't want to drag the ship into the planet."

"They're not going to be for the suicide-ship-of-death," Leia caught on. "Didn't Cinatae say that the One Sith have several ships in orbit ready to blast apart anyone who flees?"

"We drag all their ships right into the vector of the plague-ship," Cinatae's eyes lit up. But then he shook his head. "At lightspeed, it'll blow right through them."

"That's the point," Lando pointed to the shield generators. "The collision will bring it out of hyperspace, slow it to below lightspeed. The momentum will carry it into the planetary shield and poof. The resulting boom should incinerate any nasties they had onboard."

"We'll need to keep the One Sith ships from firing on the palace or the shields in the meantime," Leia spoke.

"I guess this means we'll still be using the _Falcon_ and _Lady_ then," Han nodded. "And I just finished painting over the blaster burns from its last mission."

"You should hurry," Cinatae said grimly. "Once the One Sith infiltrators either report mission success, or don't report at all, the plague-ship will begin its attack run."

"We'll get to our ships," Leia gestured.

"And we'll make sure the shield generator is secure and that the tractor beams can be activated," Laynara added. "And I pray that we can pull off this plan."

"I do too," Lando remarked. "And I'm the guy that came up with it. But it'll work. Trust me."

Han and Leia groaned in unison.

"I didn't deserve that!" Lando protested.

"Let's just go," Leia patted Lando sympathetically on the shoulder. "You can brag about how you knew it would work all along when we survive."

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

Anakin grimaced as the entire district he was in shuddered from the One Sith's latest move. The fight had been back and forth at first, but when the GAG finally gained the upper-hand after a string of offensives, the One Sith decided to strike back. And strike back they did. _When in doubt, go with mass destruction._ The shockwave rippled through the streets like a howling tempest, uprooting buildings and walkways with brutal devastation. The cloud of dust and debris that followed it rushed through the vacuum with deafening force and blinding speed. Had he not seen the multi-kilometer-long projectile the One Sith had used, Anakin knew that he would have been washed away.

As it was, he needed to draw upon his Force reserves to remain upright as the maelstrom blew out the windows of the building he was taking cover in and rushed through the empty space. Several members of his team weren't so lucky and were launched backwards through the flimsy walls by the gust.

"Status report, check-in people," Anakin tapped his comm, already aware that his wife was unharmed.

" _What the kriff was that?_ " Waxarn replied in shocked outrage.

"The One Sith dropped a skyhook down on the militia's position," Anakin reported back grimly. "One of the bigger construction hooks too."

" _Of course they did,_ " Tahiri's scowl was clear in her voice and Anakin could feel her anger. " _Anakin, there are several dozen skyhooks still functioning on this planet…_ "

"I know, but we've committed to this attack. Retreating will give the One Sith more targets."

" _We can have General Daine's_ _people take out the rest…_ " one of the other field commanders reported.

"There would be too much debris, too many people hurt."

" _Less than if they come down intact._ " GAG soldier and Nightbrother Jukati Lai reasoned. " _We don't have the numbers to retake each and every one of them and the One Sith still control thirty percent of the orbital defenses._ "

"We only need one to send a message. Just like the One Sith."

" _Anakin you can't seriously be considering…_ "

"I am," Anakin cut Master Lobi off. "It'll be just like before Zindra took out their fleet. So long as they control the skies, they can dictate our movements. Even force a surrender if they threaten to drop the skyhooks down on populated areas. If we show them we're willing to return the favor…"

" _Then we'd be no better than they are!_ "

"And what would you suggest, Master Lobi? It would take every Jedi on this planet more concentration we can afford to stop even one of those things from dropping down. The moment the One Sith sense that swell in Force-energy they'll hit our positions with everything they have. That's the thing about fighting the dark Jedi, they will come up with tactics that we'd never think of because they have no limits. You think they care that dropping the skyhook platforms will kill thousands? In their mind, those deaths are on us because we chose the battlefield. We try to send crews to retake each and every platform they control and we're risking the lives of soldiers who swore an oath to do what was needed to end this threat."

" _The Jedi way…_ "

"The Jedi way, Master Lobi, doesn't apply to war," Anakin barked harshly. "Because if there is no emotion, only peace, then how exactly does the code explain dropping a skyhook onto a residential district?"

" _I'm with Solo,_ " Waxarn Kel said grimly. " _He's right. This is war. Twiddling our thumbs and complaining about the morality of an act is only a luxury we have if we're winning. And quite frankly, Master Lobi, we're not. Sure we might have a lock on the planet, but you've read the same reports I have. The One Sith is kicking butt in most of the current engagements. What makes us different from the One Sith is that we know what we're doing is wrong, but that we have to do it anyway for the good of the people._ "

" _We'd need a target that minimizes civilian deaths,_ " Death Knight Maika said unhappily. " _And that's near impossible since the One Sith are holed up in every apartment complex waiting for us to advance on the capitol. I'm with Master Lobi on this, Director Solo. There isn't any clear way we can keep a skyhook from killing the very people we've promised to protect._ "

"I already have a target in mind." Anakin said.

" _Do you mind enlightening us, Master Solo?_ " Tresina did not sound happy.

Anakin gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tightly and grit his teeth. "Master Lobi, on your recommendation we began this assault on this One Sith fortified sector. Now half of Sector Thirteen-Thirteen is in flames because the One Sith crashed a skyhook into it. We've tried it your way. Now we do it my way. Remember that it was your insistence that we attack that triggered the One Sith retaliation that killed those we were trying to protect. Had we not advanced, as I had advised, those people would still be alive. Tell me which action was the greater evil?"

" _Trying to save lives is better than standing by and watching those lives suffer. I believe you said something similar in the Yuuzhan Vong War._ "

"And I believe I was a teenager, seventeen years old to be exact, when I said those words," Anakin arched an unseen eyebrow. "Sia'da, Maika, I want you two and your apprentices to fall back to relay Dorn. Tahiri, Hedda and I will meet you there. Waxarn, Tresina, the rest of you, hold position until we signal you. Trust me, you won't miss it."

 **I-III-I-III-I**

The trick to fighting a Force-sensitive user had always been spontaneity. Long, drawn out complicated plans would be sniffed out without question. That had been true for the second Death Star, when both Vader and the Emperor had detected the Rebel Alliance long before the attack had begun. It had only been their overconfidence in their abilities that had led to their downfall. It had been true in reverse for the Shadow Academy when it tried to take on the Yavin Praxeum. A whole lot of evil and complicated planning pinged the Jedi's danger senses and the attack failed.

For Anakin, he knew that the longer his forces took to respond to Lord Morto's latest act, the more Lord Morto would take it as a sign to continue what he was doing. The One Sith needed to be nipped in the bud as fast as able. Yet at the same time preserve as many lives as possible despite any spontaneous plan that might arise.

"Bad news, master." Tahiri and Hedda emerged from the biot speeder _Riina_ in full battle garb; though his apprentice was wearing boots while Tahiri's feet were bare as usual.

Tahiri nodded in confirmation. "The One Sith just brought down two more skyhooks. One over the energy district, the other on top of another residential district."

"Lovely," Maika growled. "I swear it's like a kid with a new toy for these guys. 'Ooooh look, I bet my skyhook can make a bigger boom than yours'."

"Sadly, that's probably exactly what some dark side junkie is saying," Sia'da grimaced. "So, fearless leader, have a plan?"

"Making it up as I go along." He activated a mini-holo-emitter that showed a map of their general area. "There are five skyhooks within a hundred kilometer radius of here. The largest is a pre-fab construction unit that also doubles as an ore-processor. Can we all agree that this will make the biggest boom if dropped?"

"Definitely," Jedi Knight Thann Mithric nodded, studying the relay. "The others look to be luxury boxes and entertainment zones."

"Anakin, I'm still uncomfortable with dropping any of them, even if it's on the One Sith," Sia'da said aloud.

"The target isn't any military or civilian structure," Anakin said reassuringly adjusting the holo so that it focused on what he had in mind. "And I am pretty certain that there won't be anyone present. It's still in One Sith-controlled territory."

"Anakin," Tahiri looked at her husband with blank disbelief. "They just finished fixing that building."

"It's nowhere near any populated area and it's big enough to contain the damage of a skyhook falling on it."

"What about all the nice, shiny statues and raised reliefs they added," Maika looked pained.

"They can be fixed later."

"And the turbolaser defenses protecting it?"

"Which is why we're taking the biggest skyhook."

"You really want us to crash a skyhook into the Senate Building?" Maika's apprentice Kunor Bann shook his head in wonder.

"It'll make a _really_ big boom and show them that our boom is better than theirs," Anakin smiled.

The three female Jedi all shook their heads in distress.

"Tahiri!" Sia'da whined.

"I don't call him Dummy for nothing," Tahiri replied with a wry shake of her head. "And I'm married to the guy."

"My condolences," Maika sighed, rubbing her face. "Okay. Let's do this. May the Jedi with the biggest boom win."

The plan unfolded almost exactly as thought up. The minimal details allowing the Jedi to skirt the 'danger, danger' warning waves any dark Jedi might feel. The One Sith actually did have a team onboard the floating construction yard, much to the One Sith team's great misfortune. Said team did not last long against the elite 'special forces' equivalent of the Jedi Order. Those who had been held hostage above the skyhook were liberated and then beat a hasty retreat when Anakin revealed that no, he wasn't there to save the skyhook.

In no time at all, the floating platform's repulsors were flaring as the GAG team guided it into a low orbit and detached the cables. The actual transit time took longer than everything else, since skyhooks weren't exactly made to travel anywhere. When they were over their target though, they began their final preparations.

"Damn, they dropped another one," Maika cursed, reading the intel burst those on the ground relayed.

"It's time to finish this. Get to the shuttle." Anakin picked up the holo-comm unit carried by one of the One Sith infiltrators and activated it. The image of a masked dark Jedi promptly filled his palm.

" _What! Who is this_ "

"Hi, Director Anakin Solo here," Anakin smiled grimly. "Just wanted to let you know that we can drop skyhooks too. We currently have one stationed several thousand kilometers above the Senate building. Now I'm sure your ground-based cannons can shoot at it. But as you've probably figured out, several thousand tons of debris raining down on you is still going to give you a very bad day. Please pass on to your master that for every skyhook he drops after this point, we'll return the favor. And you guys definitely don't have enough territory to spare."

Anakin set the timer on the satchel of explosives that was attached to the repulsor controls and made sure the dark Jedi could see it.

" _You wouldn't dare!_ "

"Here, I'll leave the comm right in this chair so you guys can have a front row seat. Sorry about your men by the way, but their explosives definitely came in handy."

" _You're insane! A drop from your height would…_ "

"Hey, your boss started it. I know he likes his nice comfy throne in the Capitol Building, so unless he wants to start living in an underground bunker, he really needs to lay off the whole raining skyhooks act. Solo, out."

Anakin ran the rest of the way to the hangar, jumping into the shuttle just as the explosives in the control room detonated. The shuttle veered away, its occupants watching with wide eyes as the skyhook screamed downwards towards the planet.

As it passed the upper atmosphere, the turbolasers protecting the Senate building spat out thick bolts of green energy. Some of the bolts slammed into the ballistic projectile, blowing large chunks out of it. But it was a construction yard, built to last, and it still streaked down through the sky. In its few minutes of transit, the turbolasers managed to blast it into smaller pieces. But those pieces were still traveling at the same speed and now very much on fire. The deadly hail plowed into the gleaming, newly repaired roof of the Senate Building like a meteor shower, blowing holes in it and causing an entire section to collapse in on itself. Then the surviving bulk of the construction-yard impacted the weakened roof. The pressure-wave blew out the walls and completely collapsed the multi-billion credit building.

" _Anakin_."

"Yeah Zindra?" Anakin glanced to the holo of the starfighter commander helping the campaign.

" _We're supposed to be preserving the planet and its symbolically important buildings, right?_ "

Anakin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Errr….yeah."

" _Just checking_."

"Ground teams reporting that One Sith forces are leaving the remaining skyhooks," Maika relayed in a subdued voice. She looked away from the screen and too the others. "I hope no one was near that building when the skyhook hit. Master Kel always made sure we knew the difference between _thinking_ what you're doing is okay no matter the cost and the reality of it."

"They _are_ leaving the skyhooks," Kunor pointed out. "How many more lives did we just save because Master Solo did what he did."

"And when has one life been valued more by the Force than another," Maika chastised. She held Anakin's gaze next as their shuttle swooped to friendly territory. "Master Solo, please. I know the GAG was meant to be an alternative to the Jedi Code, but it was that code that kept Jedi from going overboard. You say that there is no dark side. But in the end, are you sure you're not using that argument to justify things you wouldn't do otherwise?"

Anakin closed his eyes briefly and offered the younger Jedi a tired smile. "To be honest, no. The Force…some of the decisions I made. If I truly believed that the dark side of the Force existed, I probably would have made different choices. There's nothing we can do about it though, and if the decisions I make help save the lives of millions, billions even, at the expense of a few…what would you do?"

"What would anyone in your position do?" Maika acknowledged, bowing her head. "I don't mean to question your leadership, Master Solo. You've gotten us this far. My only question is, just how far are you going to take us?"

Anakin exchanged a pained look with his wife and settled his gaze on the Coruscanti landscape. "That's a good question, Jedi Knight Maika. A _very_ good question."

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

"Focus fire," Jacen Solo ordered, watching the battle unfold from the bridge of the _Anakin Skywalker_. The three Star Destroyers of his taskforce poured turbolaser fire onto the One Sith dreadnaught, their fighters blasting at the ship's engines. The three fighter-squadrons fielded by the One Sith hadn't lasted long against the battlemeld and Jedi-led squadrons employed by Jacen's taskforce. And now the dreadnaught was in serious trouble, engines flaring as it tried to make its retreat. The _Kenobi_ was jamming all transmissions while the _Tachi_ 's gravity-wells kept anything from leaving the combat zone. Even if the dreadnaught had started its retreat earlier, it would have been for naught.

"Receiving message from the dreadnaught," a comm-operator called out. "They surrender."

"Ignore the message," Jacen said. "We have neither the time nor resources to take prisoners."

"Understood, sir," the operator nodded.

"You sure about this?" Captain Nevil asked, his Quaren face annoyingly unreadable to Jacen.

"If we accept their surrender we'll have a thousand plus prisoners, possibly have Force-sensitives we need to guard against. And should they break free, they'll still be fighting for the One Sith."

"If the One Sith know we won't accept surrender, they'll be pressed that much further into fighting to the end."

"Which is preferable to having One Sith forces on the sidelines waiting to strike when they can," Jacen said. In the distance, the dreadnaught began to break up under the continuous fire. "This is the fate of all dark Jedi, captain. There is no middle ground for them. We're either with them or against them. Given the chance, they would do the same to us."

"Then how does that make us any better than them?"

"Jedi, Sith, two sides of the same coin, captain," Jacen said patiently. "It's all a matter of perspective. Do we let a wounded enemy live knowing he'll attack when healed, or do we end that threat? The natural world takes care of it in its own way, the survival of the fittest. If the Jedi stop to aid that wounded enemy, there is a chance, yes that the enemy will be one no longer. There is an equal chance that the enemy will go on to kill many, many more before stopped. If Obi-Wan had not spared Vader, how many Jedi could he have saved by that act? A Jedi cannot be merciful if the lives of many others hang on the decision to spare an enemy."

"Obi-Wan could not have known Vader would go on to kill so many Jedi," Captain Nevil rebutted. "I've worked with Jedi long enough to know that the Force doesn't give one complete knowledge of the future. And did not Vader destroy Palpatine in the end?"

"Obi-Wan knew that Anakin Skywalker had fallen. But instead of delivering that final blow, he allowed the twisted being Anakin had become to start a reign of terror that lasted for nearly two-decades," Jacen countered. A brief flash outside the viewport indicated that the dreadnaught had been utterly destroyed. "That single act of good at the end of his life hardly makes up for the trillions he terrorized and butchered in those years."

"Picking up escape-pods sir, some heading for the planet."

"Give the orders to destroy them all. If the One Sith have any weapons onboard, we can't let it touch the planet. We can't let the survivors join up with the One Sith on the planet either," Jacen directed.

"Acknowledged, fighters moving into position."

"They are defenseless," Captain Nevil noted.

"They would still kill you if given the chance," Jacen continued patiently. "Fire when ready."

"You named your ship after your grandfather," Nevil said.

"The man he was, not the man he became," Jacen said. In a quieter voice, watching the dozens of escape pods flare one by one. "It serves as a reminder that even the best of us can lose our way."

He shook himself. "Take us into low orbit. Orlopp, prepare my shuttle. I'll go to Naboo and deal with the One Sith governor personally."

"Sir," the Jenet saluted.

"Captain, please have Colonel Serpa and a squad of his men ready for me in the hangar. This shouldn't take long."

"Sir!" One of the sensor operators called out. "Planetary defense cannons are locking on to us."

"When did Naboo get planetary defense cannons?" Jacen said incredulously.

"Probably after the Empire," Captain Nevil muttered. "They might be peace-loving people, but I think even they have their limits as to the number of times they've been invaded."

"Would have been nice if the Prine faction mentioned those. Send our fighters to knock out the cannons. Avoid collateral damage if possible, we're here to liberate Naboo, not blow it up," Jacen voiced.

"We have fighters rising from the planet," another operator announced. "A full wing of N-1X Royal Starfighters."

"Here to give us a welcome?" Nevil asked.

Alarms began to squawk across the bridge. "Reading multiple proton-torpedo locks!"

"Unless that is an obscure Naboo custom, I don't believe so," Jacen said, closing his eyes. "Some of those pilots are Force-sensitive. It's a One Sith counter."

"Why didn't they attack when the dreadnaught was still around?" Nevil said incredulously.

"Prestige," Jacen said. "This way they can kill us and claim all the glory for themselves. Why do you think the Sith keep self-destructing throughout history?"

"Because they're very bad at tactics, evidently," Nevil shook his head in disbelief.

"Their own power blinds them," Jacen nodded. "Direct our fighter squadrons to intercept. Orlopp change of plans, we're going to find out the atmospheric ratings of the _Anakin Skywalker_. If the Sith down there wants to flex his muscle, we're going to do the same."

"For the record, ours is definitely bigger," Orlopp said lightly.

"Who's keeping track?" Jacen smiled his trademark Solo-style smirk, the action taking on a more sinister undertone due to the vocoder covering one corner of his mouth.

The _Anakin Skywalker_ began its descent through the upper atmosphere of Naboo. At the same time, the One Sith-controlled turbolaser batteries began sending out streams of tree-sized laser beams towards the black vessel. The beams hit the shields of the Star Destroyer, turning it opaque from the intensity of the barrage.

"Shields holding, rotating power to lower shield-generators to compensate."

"All batteries are painted," the weapon's operator announced.

"Receiving word from the Prine faction, capital-city shield generators are down."

"Light them up." Jacen said evenly.

The _Anakin Skywalker_ 's two-dozen turbolaser batteries fired in unison, a torrent of green energy that rained down upon Theed and annihilated the ground-based batteries with impunity. Not even slowing, the Star Destroyer continued its rapid descent. Its shields now flaring from the friction of re-entry, making it appear as if a giant fireball was descending on the city.

Jacen made it quickly to the hangar bay, arriving just in time to see the last flames of reentry die away. Joining him a few seconds later were several Jedi as well as a few squad of commandos.

"We have neither the time nor resources to take prisoners," Jacen directed to the group, pulling up the hood of his Jedi robes. "And if the situation was reversed you can bet they would not hesitate to cut you down."

"Got it," Jedi Knight Jerga, a female Mon Cal acknowledged.

"Roger," her apprentice, a human male named Derek, agreed.

"{As you order, Master Solo}," recently promoted Jedi Knight Ramud, a fiery-eyed Duros, replied.

Also recently promoted Knight, Alfi, cocked his head. "No prisoners?"

Jacen regarded him with an even stare, he could tell that this Knight was more doctrinal than the others with him. That would definitely be a problem in the future. "You have your orders, Jedi Knight Alfi."

The Star Destroyer took up a hovering position over the city, and the Jedi leaped out of the hangar bay. Following them with rocket-packs were the commando squads, the group raining down from the Star Destroyer and ready to do some damage. All at once, the One Sith security forces opened fire, sniper shots picking off a few commandos in mid-air and causing lightsabers to flare with redirected shots. The group made it to the ground with several casualties, but pressed on. Most of the resistance was coming from the Royal Palace itself, keeping the Star Destroyer from returning fire.

"Advance behind us," Jacen directed to the commandos, gesturing to the other Jedi. "And take shots when the opportunity presents itself."

The commandos pressed down the main street, relying on the Jedi to deflect the sniper-fire bombarding their approach. They had progressed nearly towards the front steps of the palace when Jacen felt the shift in the Force, and scanned the area.

"One Sith Force-sensitives incoming," Jacen said calmly, deflecting another sniper shot. Without turning to the commando leader, he directed. "Colonel Serpa, get your men to cover

"Sir," the officer acknowledged. He made a sharp whistle, and his men scattered after the next volley of sniper shots.

The Jedi continued their advance, knocking down the incoming fire as if they were participating in a remote-training program. The incoming One Sith reinforcements arrived a blink later, nearly two-dozen individuals leaped from the upper levels of the palace to land at the top of the grand-staircase in front of the main palace doors.

"Surrender Jedi," one called out. "We have the high-ground."

"Like I said," Jacen sighed to the other Jedi. "Severely lacking in tactics."

"There's a lot of them," Derek muttered in concern. "And he's right about the high ground."

"Is he now?" Jacen touched his ear-comm. "Orlopp, fire a single shot at the stairwell in front of the palace."

" _Sir, a turbolaser shot at this range has the potential to damage the palace as well._ "

"It'll still be standing," Jacen replied. "And it wouldn't be the first palace that's gotten in the way of myself and a delusional dark sider."

"Did you hear me, Jedi!" The dark sider yelled out. "Surrender and lay down your weapons!"

The turbolaser beam screeched out from the Star Destroyer at point-blank range. The few dark siders that managed to avoid death were thrown through the air by the massive explosion. The shockwave ripped apart the front façade of the palace and blew in its main doors. When the deafening roar had subsided, the two-dozen dark Jedi were now half as many.

Even as they began to recover, the Jedi sprang into action. Jacen moved first, leaping through the air to vault the stairs and landing between two stunned dark siders. With a single sweep of his saber, he had removed both their heads. One dark sider nearby fired off a stream of lightning, but Jacen caught it in one hand and sent it back to the still dazed Force-user. The man collapsed to the ground, convulsing from his own lightning.

The man's screams motivated both sides into action. Lightsabers flashed in a ferocious flurry, the skill of both sides evenly matched. The dark siders appeared to be mounting an adequate defense, but the commandos Jacen had brought added their own fire, forcing the dark siders back through the ruined doors of the palace.

The Jedi began to advance through the door, only to receive a hail of return laser-fire from the One Sith snipers.

"{Not so bad with tactics}," Ramud commented in his native tongue, back pressed against a pillar.

The surviving dark Jedi had retreated further into the palace under the cover of the laser fire, occasionally sending streams of lightning in their wake to keep the Jedi on their toes.

"Too little, too late," Derek chuckled. "We have them cornered."

"And they're more dangerous because of it," Jerga admonished. "Master Solo, we should leave them a way out. Otherwise, this palace might take more damage than is desirable."

"And not only the palace, but the commandos and the others with us. If the dark Jedi get desperate they'll become very unpredictable," Alfi agreed. "Let's pull back for now. Regroup with the Prine Jedi. The One Sith are essentially neutralized as a power-base here. We just need to mop up the last of them."

"{Agreed.}" Ramud said, looking to Jacen.

Jacen did his best to hide his annoyance and disappointment. He could, of course, order them to press onwards, but Jedi were far from mindless pawns. If they objected to something on a moral basis, they could be like a stubborn Reek when trying to get them to do it. "Good argument, Jedi Knights. Fall back for now. I'm sure that once the One Sith governor sees our forces link up with the Prine Faction, they'll get the message and vacate the palace."

"If not, that has to be the stupidest One Sith governor I've heard of," Derek said.

"We've only heard of this one," Alfi chuckled.

"My point exactly," Derek laughed.

"Congratulations on freeing Naboo, Jedi Solo," Jerga acknowledged.

"Not done yet," Jacen shook his head and clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "When the One Sith presence is cleansed from this planet, then I'll accept your congratulations. Until then, we still have work to do."

 **I-IV-I-IV-I**

Tenel Ka did not like feeling powerless. Did not like unknowns and uncertainties. Most of all, she hated it when the people she cared for were suffering and she couldn't do anything or even show that it was affecting her. After bringing Allana to tears, Jacen had cut himself off from the both of them. Whenever Tenel Ka reached out to him, she was rebuffed, encountering an icy wall of indifference that hurt just to come in contact with. To make matters more frustrating, she could hardly drop everything and rush to see what had affected Jacen in such a way. The only thing she _could_ do was reassure their daughter the best she could.

 _It'll be alright. Your father will be with us soon. He won't break his promise to us._ Words that Tenel Ka did her best to believe as she spoke them. But she knew Jacen all too well. Knew that whatever had happened had been a choice borne from cold, hard logic. Jaina acted with her heart, Anakin his gut. But since the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jacen's decisions had been made almost solely with reason alone. He couldn't afford to let emotions get in the way when billions of lives were affected by his every decision. With the sudden break of his bond to Tenel Ka and Allana, the Queen Mother knew that it had once again been another decision based on some information she didn't have access to.

"He'll be okay," Zekk said tenderly from the doorway of her quarters.

Tenel Ka closed her eyes lest she acknowledge the tears that had filled them. She took a shaky breath, gripping the frame of the slat-like window that overlooked the black sands of Shedu Maad. Surprised at how low she had let her normally durasteel hard mental defenses become, Tenel Ka took another shuddering breath and tried to center herself. "He will."

The dark haired Jedi Master waited for Tenel Ka's mental defense to completely restore themselves before taking a step into the room. He reached out and gently placed a hand on Tenel Ka's shoulder, her pained gray-eyed gaze flickering upwards to his placid green. "He will."

"You sound so certain," Tenel Ka breathed hoarsely, swallowing the lump in her throat and looking away again. She used her lone hand to keep his in place, using it to ground her in the present and make it a tangible extension of the powerful Force-bond she had with him. Unable to let just anyone close due to her position, the bond she had with him since her teenage years was probably the only thing holding her up at the moment.

"Because I am," Zekk said with a confidence that warmed the exiled Queen Mother. "How many scrapes have we gotten into since we were kids? How many 'impossible' situations did we escape from? Crystal Reef, Cloud City, Ord Mantell, that plague-filled warehouse. Jacen will make it through this war just like he made it through the Yuuzhan Vong and Swarm Wars. He'll survive, and return to you and Allana, and the only thing he'll have to worry about then are overly ambitious Hapan nobles who want to get him in their bed."

Tenel Ka let out a small laugh at that, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing out once more. She gripped his hand tighter as the memories of her childhood flashed by. "I already share him with the galaxy. I do not have the patience or will to share him with anyone else. Maybe I should just leave the throne in Kyrisa's hands so he will not have to worry about overly ambitious nobles. I am allowed to be selfish at some point, no?"

"That is a fact," Zekk quipped back, giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze and then removing his hand. "We could just take the throne back and let Allana have it, so you and Jacen can enjoy the honeymoon you never got."

Tenel Ka looked to Zekk with tired tear-reddened eyes. "You may consider my spirits lifted. Thank you, my friend."

"Any time, Tenel Ka."

"Has everyone settled in?" Her duty as Queen Mother of those who would follow her returned to the forefront, her own worries and concerns becoming secondary.

"For the most part," Zekk answered. "This place is amazing."

"Even I am surprised at its design," Tenel Ka acknowledged, referring to the hidden Jedi base they were now in. Constructed under the direction of Anakin and Jacen, the base was built into the side of a dormant volcano and powered by thermal generators deep beneath the surface of the planet. The vast array of volcanic sand that stretched out for kilometers ensured that nothing could approach the base undetected. The mineral make-up of the rock also made it a natural shield against sensor sweeps.

"You approved of it." Zekk raised an eyebrow.

"I merely gave Jacen the funds and personnel he requested," Tenel Ka said, running a hand along the obsidian-like rock her room was carved from. "But I had no idea it would be anything like this. When he said he wanted to build a Jedi base, I assumed it would be more like Yavin or Ossus."

"Instead it's like a military base," Zekk agreed. "Even after a week of walking around this place, I'm still not used to it. I mean the command center in this place is just like the one beneath Denon's Temple. Crystal clear communication to outside the Tranistory Msits and it can ping every sensor and nav buoy inside the Mists. He even made the hangar big enough to fit the _Dragon Queen II_. You could literally run a war from this place."

"It is a good thing Jacen is so thoughtful," Tenel Ka remarked. "Because that is definitely what we will be doing to remove Kyrisa from power."

"About that," Zekk pulled a datapad out from his Jedi robes, his mood sobering. "I think the last of the loyalists capable of escaping her grasp have arrived. The news they've brought. It's not good at all. The dark Jedi are already proving true to form and have set up extermination camps for the weak and those they deem unworthy of life."

Tenel Ka's jaw clenched and her eyes hardened. "Is that so?"

"The death toll rises by the day," Zekk held the datapad for her to look at the numbers. "Anyone openly loyal to you is being publically put to death by some blood-boiling Force ability. Some are even being forced to fight each other to the death."

"We cannot just hide here then," Tenel Ka said sharply. "With the young ones now safe and out of the way, we can put our efforts into mounting our counter-attack."

"There's more," Zekk said almost reluctantly.

Tenel Ka sensed both dread and disgust from him and steeled herself for the news. "Yes?"

"Captain Hiana Roh and Lieutenant Chiri Aros are still alive," Zekk began, green eyes blazing with anger. "Kyrisa has arrested and is openly broadcasting the interrogation of any _Chume'doro_ who refuse to acknowledge her as the rightful Queen Mother. The broadcasts are…brutal, and many of those interrogated die in the process. I think Kyrisa is doing this because she knows you won't sacrifice them to save yourself and will try to rescue them."

Tenel Ka nodded curtly. "That makes sense. Do we have a location?"

"Fountain Palace," Zekk answered. "The reports say that Kyrisa turned Cuddle's playpen into an interrogation and torture chamber."

Tenel Ka let out an angry breath, and then reigned in her emotions once more. But it was a moment too late. Only seconds later, Allana came running down the hallway.

"Mommy!"

Tenel Ka quickly knelt to catch her daughter's flying hug. "I'm okay, Allana. Just received some news that made me angry."

"Are you sure?" Allana's worry-filled gray eyes searched her mother's face.

"Completely," Tenel Ka used the Force to reassure her daughter, and then set her back on the ground. "Return to your lessons. It is especially during these times we must continue to learn and improve."

Allana looked anxiously at Tenel Ka. "You're really okay, mommy?"

"She is," Zekk said tenderly, taking Allana's hand. "Come on, I'll walk you back to class. Your mom has some Queen Mother business she needs to take care of."

Another set of hurried footsteps rounded the corner. Jayce Solo appeared shortly after. "Allana is your mom…?"

"She's okay," Allana confirmed, glancing back one more time at her mom as if to ensure that was the truth.

"I'm taking her back to class, want to come with?" Zekk asked Jayce.

Jayce nodded, taking Zekk's other hand. "Alright, let's go."

The door closed behind Zekk, and Tenel Ka picked up the datapad he had left on her desk. Reviewing the information once more, she shook her head in helpless fury. There was no way she was going to let Kyrisa get away with the atrocities she was committing. At the same time, however, Kyrisa had the majority of the Hapan Royal Navy backing her, making any direct confrontation unwise.

Tenel Ka noted a file on the datapad, with an annotation by Zekk. _Excerpt from the broadcasted interrogation of Chume'doro Captain Hiana Roh._ Tenel Ka opened the file and watched the video play, her face hard as stone throughout. When the video ended, she set the datapad down with lethal calmness, her fury threatening to bubble over. Hiana gave everything she had to the Royal Family, expecting nothing in turn. Had spent the last decade as Taryn and Trista's friend and protector. It didn't matter if Kyrisa had the navy at her disposal, Tenel Ka was more certain than ever in her resolve to free Hiana and the other _Chume'doro_.

She walked to her desk and activated the comm. "We request that all _Chume'doro_ capable of combat report to the command center in thirty minutes. General Zekk, you will attend the meeting as well. It is time we start teaching Kyrisa that we are not so easily beaten."

She ended the communications and tidied up her desk. As much as she despised doing so, Jacen and whatever demons he was facing would have to wait. She had her people to free and a Dathomiri Nightwitch in need of a very harsh lesson in reality,

LotJ[V]LotJ

"You know, the odds keep getting worse all the time," Han said wryly as the _Falcon_ flew alongside the _Lady Luck II_. Both ships had received substantial damage from the One Sith saboteurs and had neither functional hyperdrive nor shields. Both were leaving a trail of black smoke in the upper atmosphere of Per Lupelo, and several warning lights were flickering on the _Falcon'_ s dashboard.

"Is that your way of saying you want me to drive?" Leia remarked.

"Yeah, take over," Han stared out at the One Sith vessels moving to intercept. He undid his safety belt and headed out of the cockpit. "I'll try and keep her in one piece."

" _How do you want to play this, Han?_ " Lando commed.

"Han's back working on the repairs," Leia replied. "The goal is to get those ships above the palace without having them actually shoot at the palace. Once Laynara gets the tractor beams locked on, we should be in the clear."

" _What about those fighters_?"

"At least our weapon systems are operational," Leia returned.

" _Remind me to hire a few Jedi gunners next time. I hear Anakin has them by the dozen._ "

Ahead, the One Sith fast-frigate began to adjust course to intercept the two fleeing freighters. Streaming ahead were the four TIEs that had been attached to it, their lasers already opening up.

"Lando, stay close to the _Falcon_ ," Leia directed, running through a calming exercise in her mind as she drew upon the lessons Mara and Saba had imparted on her.

" _Roger that. How are we going to get the attention of those other two One Sith ships?_ "

"That's the easy part," Leia remarked, gunning the _Falcon's_ engine and steering it towards the incoming fighters. "The hard part is staying alive once we have that attention. Gunners, hold your fire for the first pass. Let's make them think we have no weapons either."

" _Bait for a trap_." The hissing laughter of both Barabels came over the comm in response.

The four TIE fighters roared in, blaster-cannons blazing. Without shields, the _Falcon_ was just as vulnerable to instant vaporization as the unshielded TIEs now shooting at it. A barrel-roll followed by a steep dive avoided the barrage, though one laser did clip the dish atop the ship and blew it away.

"Zal, Dordi, don't let those fighters get off a second volley."

" _We got it."_

 _"These pilotz are novicez._ "

"Now for my part," Leia muttered to herself. She hit the comm-button and set it to an open frequency. "One Sith forces, this is Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo of the Galactic Alliance. You will leave this system at once or stand trial for the crimes you are committing against its people."

The four TIE fighters flipped around, but this time the Barabel gunners had been expecting it. Placed in perfect position due to Leia syncing with their battlemeld, the two Barabels left a trail of red laser fire streaking across the upper atmosphere of Per Lupelo. All four TIEs were lit up in unison, four balls of fire and rapidly expanding field of shrapnel.

" _Looks like we've got their attention_ ," Lando remarked. " _My scopes show the other two ships coming in to cut us off._ "

"The dark Jedi way, glory to whoever gets to us first," Leia sighed, wishing that the younger combatants whom she knew were crewing those vessels had picked a different career path. They had no idea that their maneuvers would be the last they would ever do.

Weapons' fire from the frigate and the two picketships began to arc towards the _Falcon_ and _Lady_ , the One Sith captains skilled enough to box the freighters in between them.

"Alright! I got the shields fixed!" Han yelled out.

A turbolaser rocked the _Falcon_.

"I _had_ the shields fixed!" Han amended in exasperation. "It didn't mean you had to get them blown out right away!"

"Should have brought Artoo and Threepio with us after all," Leia called back.

"I can fix it!"

Another turbolaser fired from the frigate found its mark, slamming into the back of the _Falcon_. A tremendous explosion rippled through the aged ship, and it abruptly began a downward dive.

"I really hope that's an evasive maneuver you're pulling, Sweetheart!"

"Nope, gravity!"

"Wonderful," Han's disgust clear. He stormed back into the cockpit. "What'd we lose?"

"Engines," Leia gestured with a thumb. "We're in free-fall at the moment."

Han nodded dumbly, sliding into the pilot's chair once more. He checked a control console. "Still have landing jets. That's something."

" _You guys alright down there?_ "

"We're fine, Lando," Han answered. "Stay on station, we need to keep these guys focused on us."

" _That's a lot harder now that four more TIEs have joined in the fun._ "

" _This is Per Lupelo Control. We have control of the tractor beams and palace defenses. The targets are in range, get clear._ "

"Mind sparing one of those tractors on us, Control?" Han requested. "The _Falcon's_ much more closer to a piece of scrap than it was a few minutes ago."

" _Understood. Thank you for your valor_."

The powerful tractor beams, meant to stop fleeing smugglers or anyone else who got on the bad side of Raze's syndicate, hummed to life. At the same time, the turbolaser and missile-batteries protecting the presidential palace opened fire on the four TIEs. Like the first quartet, these four met similarly blazing endings, with two tracked down by missiles, and the other two blasted by turbolaserfire.

The frigate and picketships attempted to fire on the emplacements from high orbit, and the shield protecting the city flashed opaque as it warded off the energy bombardment. It would take a lot more firepower, or something traveling faster than light, to breach the energy field.

At the same time, the tractor beams began to steer the three One Sith vessels closer and closer to each other, stacking them up on top of each other like a pile of datapads directly into the hyperspace lane. No sooner had the last vessel been moved into position, then something flashed an incandescent white. The 'something' was the size of a heavy cruiser and it tore through all three vessels at breakneck speeds. The heat generated from the high-velocity impact even fused the smaller vessels to the cruiser's larger frame. And the momentum and the cruiser's engine kept the ship barreling forward, whole portions of the ship shearing off from the violent and premature departure from hyperspace. No longer in hyperspace, the One Sith plague ship hit the upper atmosphere at a very bad angle, its streamlined appearance ruined by the other ships fused to its outer hull. The reentry jarred the plagueship, and more explosions rippled through the amalgamated mess. Some of the mess was sent spinning outwards in glowing balls of fire. The rest of it was sent into an unrecoverable death-spiral, its momentum the only thing now propelling it towards the planet.

The palace defenses, not capable of picking out targets in hyperspace, but more than capable of targeting meteors streaking in the sky, went to work once more. A volley of missiles homed in on the rapidly-disintegrating vessel, arriving only a split second after the turbolasers blew away even more of it. What was left of the flaming wreck slammed into the defensive shielding high above the city and was atomized in a flash.

As another tractor beam guided the _Falcon_ in, Han gave Leia a weak smile.

"See, we made it through okay."

"Wait until you examine your ship."

"Yeah," Han ran a hand through his hair. "Let's back whichever of Raze's lieutenants is willing to pay for the damages."

"I'm sure we'll include that in our criteria," Leia chuckled throatily.

"We better." The smell of melted metal and plaststeel wafted into the cockpit. "It was their fault the _Falcon_ 's so beat up in the first place."

"So," Leia started.

"So?"

"Was this just like old times?"

"In old times, I'd have gotten the _Falcon_ out without a scratch."

"You could always blame Jaina and Anakin for the modifications they made," Leia humored her husband. "Though they're what probably saved our lives."

"Those kids," Han shook his head ruefully. He then glanced to Leia as the _Lady Luck II_ landed next to their ship. "They doing okay out there?"

Leia's smile faded and her lips thinned. "They're alive."

"Not what I asked," Han's own expression sobered.

"All we can do is trust in the Force, Han," Leia breathed out, cupping his face with a hand. "We have to trust in the Force, them, just like we did in the past."

"Don't remember having to worry about our kids in the 'old times' either," Han grumbled gruffly, his tough, uncaring mask falling into place as he tried to deal with his emotions.

Leia nodded in sympathy and gently tugged him out of the chair. "Come on, you nerf-herder. Let's run a check on the _Falcon_ so we can tell Laynara what parts we'll need. Something tells me we're not done on Per Lupelo, not by a longshot."

 **LotJ[VI]LotJ**

It wasn't like they were rewriting a strategy book or anything. But it had been at least a thousand years since Jedi and Sith had actually met in the battlefield in any real contest. A millennia since the Sith had appeared in number and had armies at their command. A lot had happened in the interim. A lot had been lost.

Namely, how exactly one fought an army of soldiers who were able to kill you with but a thought.

All the benefits the Jedi provided to the forces they supported were matched in kind and then some by the One Sith. Battle-melds employed by both sides essentially canceled each other out. Precognition of events became muddled as each side saw the forming danger before it could coalesce into a coherent plot, thus changing the course of action. Force-sensitive pilots serving the One Sith augmented their fighter-squadrons just as much as the Wild Knights or any other Jedi squadron supported the GA. Any plan of attack needed to have many contingencies, but at the same time, any plan too complicated would be sniffed out. The One Sith weren't above killing with the Force, the Jedi were far more efficient at shielding others with the Force. Theoretically, if both sides did their job, then it was up to the non-Force users to finish the battle the old fashioned way.

All that and more had crossed Jaina's mind during the planning to keep Bilbringi on their side. Not rewriting at all, but completely making the strategy book as they went along. Hopefully the book would be full of more things that worked than the alternative.

They had taken Bilbringi and a majority of its defending vessels without a single turbolaser fired on their part. Holding the station was another story. Jaina had already sent the three Star Destroyers who had surrendered to her, along with pretty much all of the shipyard's population and fighter compliment, out to support Jagged.

Gazing out at Grand Moff Quille's retaliatory attack force from inside her exo-suit, Jaina was really glad she had sent the Star Destroyers away.

They wouldn't have made the slightest of difference.

Grand Moff Quille had responded in force, no doubt fuming at the relatively bloodless capture of such a prestigious target. Sitting just outside the asteroid belt was one of the Third Imperium's newest Star Dreadnoughts—growing up with Rebellion Era parents, Jaina knew them better as Super Star Destroyer—fresh off the line from the Chiss shipyards. Like all Star Destroyers of Chiss design, this particular Star Dreadnought had no 'I'm-important-shoot-me' bridge tower sticking up out of its triangular prow, and appeared to be bristling with Chiss and standard weaponry. Supporting this behemoth of a counter-attack was a pack of seven _Turbulent_ -class and _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers. And coming from them was a whole host of fighter-craft and assault shuttles.

The statement being made was clear. He was going to nip Jagged's insurrection in the bud.

Jaina couldn't help but smile as she imagined the looks on the faces of the crews aboard those ships. As the attack force closed in, absolutely nothing happened. The automated turrets, the security minefield, shields, they all stayed dark. In fact, the approaching force had so anticipated a stalwart defense by doomed defenders, that they seemed to be very confused when they flew by the first few lines of defenses without any trouble.

The Third Imperium being sticklers to protocol, used the same comm-encryptions as everywhere else in the Imperium. This meant, Jaina had an up-to-the-second account of the absolute bewilderment felt by the pilots and bridge-crews.

" _This is Dorn Lead to command, we have encountered zero, I repeat, zero resistance. We are hundred kilometers away from target, over._ "

" _Command here, are your sensors reading anything?_ "

" _Negative, there are absolutely zero energy readings coming from the shipyards, zero readings coming from the automated defenses. The only movement out here are from the asteroids and us._ "

" _Shen Lead here, our approach is clear as well. If the insurrectionists were here, they aren't any more._ "

" _This is Gunboat Sigma, scans show no life-signs at the shipyards. Repeat, there is no one in that base."_

Jaina watched the flanking Imperium force approached the shipyards from the opposite side.

" _All units, stay alert. Moff Quillan says the insurrectionists might have rigged the station to blow. Keep a safe distance while the First Order moves in."_

 _"Affirmative, Command."_

Jaina stiffened as she felt the insidious nature of several dark side presences pop up. Though it might have been the coldness of space seeping through the exo-suit after several hours of waiting, she doubted it. Concentrating with the other Imperial Knights, they pumped more energy into the Force-cloak of sorts surrounding themselves and their allies. It would be disastrous if the One Sith Force-users picked them up.

The minutes ticked by slowly, Jaina willing herself to remain calm. Part of the plan was not having another plan after their current step. Thinking about one, trying to plot some elaborate trap, would only send the Force-radar of the dark Jedi pinging like crazy. At the same time, not having a plan was nerve-wracking to someone like her. Especially when you were surrounded by a bad guy super-cruiser and legions of bad guy minions.

" _Command, Lord Tyrans and Lord Desolatus say they are not sensing any hostiles in the immediate vicinity. Nor can they detect any danger emanating from the station._ "

" _Search Team Bravo here, there's nothing out of place._ "

 _"Search Team Sigma, same here. The reactors are offline but untouched._ "

" _Search Team Rho, we've secured the command center, no complications._ "

" _This is Moff Quillan. Assault shuttles of the Second Order, you are to board the station and search every corner of it. The insurrectionists would not have just left the shipyards unscathed._ "

" _Sir, Lieutenant Hux here. With all due respect, this station is empty. Life-support and gravity were offline, and the station was more or less a vacuum when we arrived. There's nothing here._ "

" _He speaks the truth, Moff Quillan._ " Jaina heard a new voice speak with an arrogance that could only be from someone Force-sensitive and dark. " _Both Lord Desolatus and myself have swept the area with the Force. Nothing living was on that station and there was nothing hostile either._ "

" _Understood, Lord Tyrans. The Starkiller will stay on station until the shipyard's defense grid is back online then depart. Part of its escort will remain in case the insurrectionists try something._ "

Jaina released another slow breath and then retreated into the asteroid she was on.

An asteroid that wasn't an asteroid.

"How were things out there?" Lyda asked, helping Jaina with her exo-suit's buckles.

"Cold," Jaina quipped. "And in here?"

"Snug," Lyda answered. "Between the Imperial Knights, Shadowtroopers, and commandos you brought with us, we're packed in here like junk in a Jawa sandcrawler."

"It's a scoutship, designed for a crew of a dozen," Jaina patted the yorik-coral wall. "We're lucky Domain Val had a ship left that was spaceworthy."

"We're lucky Bilbringi had a skeleton crew to begin with," Lyda said. "And that most of them decided to side with Moff Fel."

Jaina chuckled in agreement. "The Force was with us this time."

"How can the Force be with us, this is a Vong ship?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong are a part of the Force, just not one we can easily sense," Jaina instructed. "Well, unless you're my brothers, or my sister-in-law."

The hallways of the Yuuzhan Vong scoutship were packed with people radiating anxiety. Not having a plan was just as anathema to these military-born-and-bred soldiers as it was to Jaina.

"Relax," Jaina said to a younger soldier as she passed. "We're still alive. Trust me, if we run into trouble, you'll know it."

"Ma'am," the soldier saluted, looking slightly embarrassed.

Jaina smiled and patted the man on the shoulder before entering the equally cramped cockpit. "How's it going up here?"

"Ship's CO-two scrubbers, or whatever the Yuuzhan Vong call them, are running overtime," the pilot, a young, light-brown-skinned human woman in her twenties, replied.

Jaina did a double-take. "What happened to the Yuuzhan Vong pilot?"

"He was on post for ten hours. Told him to get some rest, ma'am," the woman replied, her head mostly obscured by the cognition hood. "Don't worry, I know how to talk with Yuuzhan Vong vessels. General…well I guess she was a colonel then. Colonel Daine practically drilled all of VibroSword on how to fly them back when we were a junior squadron. Bloody hard taskmistress, but she taught us all how to survive the best we could."

"General Daine? You're Galactic Alliance?"

"Was, ma'am. Imperium Fleet Command now. Captain Adrina Devis. I was to receive my first command next week. That frigate in Berth Five was to be mine."

"Sorry about that," Jaina winced.

"At least you didn't blow it up in some crazy harebrained Jedi plan," Adrina smirked from beneath her cognition hood.

"That might come later," Sorro chuckled.

"Lovely," Adrina replied. Her head cocked to the side. "Okay, they're moving the _Turbulent_ -class Star Destroyers into a holding position around the shipyards. From what this ship can see, defensive grid is also coming online. Majority of the fighters are returning to their carriers, but the ship senses the gravimetric profiles of at least five frigate-sized vessels still on station. Nothing is going to get in their perimeter now."

"It's a good thing we're already inside it," Sinde noted.

"So how are we going to take the shipyards this time?" Sivan asked Jaina.

"I doubt our Nerf and Wookie show will work a second time," Sorro smiled his photogenic grin.

"Let's keep it simple," Jaina said evenly. "We let their big ship and friends leave, board the station and take it again."

"There's still a hundred kilometers between us and the station, any approach will be detected," Sivan voiced. "And if they still think we're an asteroid, their automated systems will kick in if we get too close."

"We set a course that will just pass the station, avoiding the proximity systems," Jaina said. "The dovin basal onboard can make minor gravity pulses that won't register as artificial propulsion to Imperial systems."

"This ship can do that?" Drae asked in surprise.

Jaina nodded. "This is a scout-craft after all, wouldn't be much of one if it was easily detected. One of the ways the Yuuzhan Vong got the drop on the New Republic at the start of the war was that their propulsion systems didn't generate the same energy readings as the other ships of the time."

"It's been almost fifteen years since that war ended. Didn't our side adapt the sensors to detect the gravimetric movements of Yuuzhan Vong vessels?" Lyda asked, being little more than a baby when the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out.

"You said it, Flight Officer Rae," Jaina said evenly. "Fifteen years since the galaxy last had to worry about a Yuuzhan Vong war fleet. The adaptations required specialized equipment to pick up the gravimetric distortions, expensive specialized equipment. Without a need, the newer ship models were designed without those modifications. After all, the Killiks, pirates, and all the other threats of late all relied on mechanical tech. I doubt the Imperium forces will even be looking for Yuuzhan Vong ships in system."

"Yeah, who in their right mind would try to take a shipyard with an overloaded scoutship?" Sorro snorted.

"Probably the same people who took it with a single shuttle," Vetter replied.

"The _Starkiller_ is making the jump out of the system," Adrina interrupted. "Its escort minus the _Turblent-_ class hunting pack is following."

"Let's give them a day to put some distance," Jaina said. "Use the time to get some rest, relax."

"Relax?" Colonel Airen Yage, the ranking Imperial officer raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Jaina shrugged. "The more we think about attacking the shipyards, the more the Force will warn the dark Jedi onboard that something is up. Grab some shut-eye, or watch Drae and one of your commandos arm-wrestle or something. Taking the station a second time will be easy. It's coming up with a plan to hold it that will be hard."

 **I-V-I-V-I**

The day passed by much quicker than expected, proving the maxim that time goes faster when one was having fun. Despite the cramped nature of the ship, a sense of comradeship formed between the commandos, Imperial Knights, and defecting Shadowtroopers. Stories were swapped, techniques and abilities showed off. Captain Devis showed Sorro how to commune with a Yuuzhan Vong ship. Drae taught several of the commandos how to resist basic Force-abilities.

Even the three-man Yuuzhan Vong team who cared for the aging ship joined in with stories of their own. All three Yuuzhan Vong were older than most of the soldiers on the ship and had more than enough war-stories to entertain them all.

"Director Solo! Local HoloNet reports the _Starkiller_ is engaged with an element of Jagged Fel's fleet!" Lyda called out, silencing the light-hearted chatter.

"Give us a micro-grav burst, near ballistic, towards the shipyards," Jaina ordered the Yuuzhan Vong pilot.

"I hear and obey, Avatar of Yun-Harla."

Jaina nodded, doing her best not to grimace. The three Yuuzhan Vong were all warriors who had survived the Yuuzhan Vong War, and appeared to be in the deepest of awe at being given the opportunity to serve the Trickster Goddess' chosen. Their reverence only seemed to make her 'legend' all the more real to the Imperial Knights and other younger Imperial soldiers. "Nice and easy, make sure we look like a piece of drifting space rock."

The seconds ticked by, some holding their breath as they waited. Being a Yuuzhan Vong ship, there were no windows to look out of, making the situation only more nerve-wracking.

"The shipyards are acquiring a target lock on us. Forgive me, Goddess! I have failed you!" Wailed the Yuuzhan Vong pilot.

"I forbid you from taking your own life," Jaina said automatically, knowing that distraught Yuuzhan Vong warriors were prone to doing just that. "Take it easy, they haven't opened fire yet, their shields are still down. They're just cautious."

"If we are to die today, we will die in the service of the…"

"No one is dying today," Jaina addressed the Yuuzhan Vong copilot with an annoyed sigh. Despite the dramatics of her Yuuzhan Vong pilots, she couldn't help but worry. Their ship wouldn't last five seconds if the shipyard defenses opened fire.

"Detecting build up in station weaponry," the first pilot said. "Oh great Yun'o. It appears today _is_ a good day to d…"

"Oh shut up already!" Jaina barked. "How far away are we?"

"Thirty kilometers and closing."

"Perform a micro-jump just off the station's bow. It'll clue them in that we're not what we appear to be, but we'll be close enough that they won't be able to do anything about it."

"Avatar of Yun-Harla, I have never performed such an action. In the war I was a…"

"Ground soldier, I know," Jaina looked to the other pilot who likewise shook his head.

"I'll do it, ma'am," Captain Devis voiced.

"Take over," Jaina gestured with a jerk of her thumb.

Adrina displaced Dramatic-Pilot Number One and slid the cognition hood over her head. "Plotting course now. Ma'am, I think I can get us into the hangar bay with the micro-jump. It'll wreck the ship, but we should be alive."

"Cocky?" Jaina asked, hiding a smile. That sounded definitely like something she would have done when she was younger.

"Yes, ma'am," Adrina replied.

"If you can get us in without getting us killed, that would be appreciated."

"Jumping in five, four… might want to hold onto something. Dovin basal is old and has a bout of indigestion…two…one."

The scout-ship lurched forward just as the station's turbolaser battery fired a single shot. The Yuuzhan Vong vessel was in hyperspace for a fraction of a second, emerging only a few hundred meters away from one of the shipyard's hangar bays and decelerating rapidly. The forward momentum carried the ship into the station just as the crews onboard raised the shields. The ship screeched into the hangar bay, bits of coral breaking off as it bounced across the floor in a wild entrance. The security teams that had rushed to meet the threat were ill-prepared for the individuals that sprang from the still spinning ship. Lightsaber blades were activated, and the first blaster shots were redirected at the shooters.

Another line of snap-hiss activated as reinforcements poured in from another doorway.

"Hostiles, inbound!"

Jaina looked over her shoulder and paled. These were full-blown dark Jedi, not the diet Force-using Shadowtroopers. Counting sabers, there were at least a dozen of them, if not more. And she recognized two of the Dark Side Prophets from earlier. "Shadowtroopers, Fel's Stormies, concentrate on the other hostiles, Imperial Knights, with me."

The dark Jedi charged with vicious yells, the Force augmenting their cries with the sole purpose of demoralizing all in their path. Jaina stepped forward, the other Imperial Knights on either side of her. In unison, with a single motion, they thrust their hands out. The charging dark Jedi slammed headlong into a solid wall of Force energy. The Imperial Knights followed the wall up with a blast of Force energy that rippled across the hangar. But even as the first row of dark Jedi were sent pinwheeling backwards, the back row leaped over their comrades with red blades blazing.

Jaina was forced to engage three at once, her two purple blades in constant motion. Worry for the others nagged at her. Though they were far from green, going up against Force-users in actual combat was something they had only done in training sessions. A red blade sliced away a few locks of her hair, scoring a burn across her cheek. She hissed, retaliating with a decapitating whirl. Only to be hammered by a blast of Force energy and knocked off her feet. She bounced off the ground in a painful roll, recovering in time to see the three attackers rush towards her. She flung one lightsaber out at them, and as they began to dodge it, flung her second saber as well. The second blade caught one of them mid-motion and reduced the number of Jaina's opponents by one. The last two opponents were on her, but she hit them with a blast of Force energy that staggered them. It was then her lightsabers returned from their journey, punching through the backs of the two dark Jedi in their trip back to Jaina's hands.

A painful jolt echoed in the Force, one Jaina recognized and loathed. She turned in time to see Drae's headless body collapse to the ground. The Dark Side Prophet responsible turned towards Jaina's prone form with a smirk, as if saying ' _and just what are you going to do about it?_ '.

Another pang through the Force, and Jaina's head whipped about to see Lyda lose a hand to the other prophet. The youngest of the Imperial Knights would have been skewered if not for Vetter's hasty yank with the Force to pull her out of harm's way. But as he did, two red lightsabers pierced him, driving him to the ground.

More echoes, and Jaina dimly watched as four free dark Jedi cleaved their way through the Shadowtroopers and Fel Stormtroopers.

"No," Jaina whispered nearly inaudibly, panting for air as sweat dripped from her brown hair. Her eyes hardened as rage filled her body. "No."

The Force pulsed out from her, immediately drawing the attention of everyone and halting combat. Jaina slowly got to her feet, clipping her lightsabers to her belt as she did. She began to walk towards the two Prophets, flickers of electricity dancing on the tips of her fingers. The prophets held up their lightsabers to brace for the attack.

Jaina suddenly whirled around, both hands rising. Dark purple lightning lanced out from her fingers and into a nearby dark Jedi. The lightning blew through him, arced through the air and plowed into another dark Jedi before leaping again. The chain continued until Jaina had poured enough energy into the attack to light up seven at once. All seven spasmed and jerked where they stood, cries of pain rising up as purple light shown out of their mouth and eyes.

The two Prophets blasted at her with lightning of their own, and to their bewilderment watched as their own blue lightning crackled over her and then overlapped her purple on an outward path. Jaina ended the attack after several long seconds, seven bodies hitting the ground, and in the silence that followed, the two Dark Side Prophets were the only hostile Force-users left in the hangar.

Jaina stared them down, panting heavily. "Which one of you wants to be first?"

They glanced towards one and other, then both charged with lightsabers active. Her purple blades flared to life once more, but suddenly another wave of pain washed over her. Just like how the third prophet had been taken off-guard in the first taking of the station, Jaina had forgotten about the non-Force sensitive Imperium soldiers still active. Another flare of pain as a second blaster bolt slammed into her back, then a third. The report of the blaster stirred everyone into action once more, and the fight resumed. Jaina forced herself to stay conscious as she battled the two Prophets from on her knees, weakly batting aside their increasingly vicious attacks. One of their attacks severed the tops of her lightsabers, leaving her completely defenseless.

Tendrils from a light-whip lashed out and wrapped itself around one of the Prophet's faces. The man screamed in agony as the plasma energy from the multiple tendrils melted into the tissue before dicing his head into pieces. The surviving Prophet whirled around to face the threat, and Jaina used the last of her strength to grab the fallen Prophet's lightsaber and lunge upwards to jam it into the survivor's back.

She collapsed to the ground, the world darkening as the sound of blaster-fire and yells accompanied her to unconsciousness.

 **LotJ[Chapter End]LotJ**

 **A\N:** Taking a short hiatus from posting as I deal with RL stuff for the next few months. Doh! Forgot to also credit the two fanvids whose characters make an appearance...Master Hoshino is from the fanfilm Hoshino on the youtubes...Ruan and Calis are from the fanfilm Broken Allegiance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

Jaina woke up with a start, the memory of the fight flashing through her mind. She fully expected to find herself in a brig, or staring face to face at a sneering, gloating dark Jedi of bad facial complexion. The last thing she expected was to see Jagged Fel, calmly flipping through some report on a datapad, at her bedside. Her movement caught his attention and he very casually set the datapad down.

"Jagged?" Jaina's face was scrunched in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Good evening," Jagged remarked with little emotion.

"What…where….how…?" Jaina sputtered.

"It has been four days since you were wounded. You are currently in the Bilbringi med-bay. The Fel Imperium has taken and held this system after the Imperial Knights sent word for help," Jagged answered in order.

"What about that Super Star Destroyer!" Jaina practically blurted, still trying to make sense of things.

"The Star Dreadnaught was a very big target that provided excellent target practice for my gunnery crews and pilots," this time Jaina could hear the smugness in Jagged's answer.

"What! You destroyed it?"

"Very nearly." If he wasn't Jagged Fel, her stoic lover, Jaina could have sworn that he was pouting. "If the second Third Imperium battle group had not dropped out of hyperspace to aid it, we would have. As it is, it will be spending several months in spacedock."

"I didn't think we could muster the forces required to take it out, let alone face the escort it was traveling with."

"Your taking of Bilbringi convinced several local governors to back the Fel Empire. We lured the _Starkiller_ to Orinda. When it was in orbit, planetary and orbital defenses assisted our forces in neutralizing the threat."

"That's the second time you said 'Fel Empire'." Jaina voiced with raised eyebrows. "What did I miss in the four days I was out?"

"It is the name of the Imperium whose members back our opposition to Cronal and Quille," Jagged explained patiently. "Given how we instigated the split, those of the Imperium jokingly refer to our side as 'my' empire."

"Your empire," Jaina chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

"Officially, the Fel Empire is being led by a council of Moffs mostly from the fringe sectors." Jagged said seriously. "I half think they called it the Fel Empire to minimize blow-back on themselves should this endeavor fail. Better a sacrificial figure-head than publically going against an Imperium back by a cadre of Sith lords and ladies."

"That makes sense," Jaina shrugged. "Speaking of endeavors, how are we doing on that front?"

"At the moment we are at an impasse," Jagged admitted. "With the downing of their Star Dreadnaught and its support group, we severely hampered their offensive capabilities for the short term. However, with the two Dreadnaughts still in their possession, we are equally unable of launching an overt grab for territory."

"What of the other knights?" Jaina asked, feeling none nearby.

"I have assigned the survivors to different elements in our fleet," Jagged answered. "They will be most relieved to hear that you have regained consciousness."

The images of the Imperial Knights falling to the dark Jedi replayed in Jaina's mind. "And Drae and Vetter?"

"Drae was cremated in accordance with Jedi Tradition," Jagged said solemnly. "Vetter is still in bacta and is enhancing it with a healing trance aboard the _Rhysode_. The rest are employing their Battlemeld to keep us a step ahead of Cronal's forces."

Jaina let out a slow breath, her thought-processes slowing from the rapid pulses that had been going off seconds earlier. She let her head fall back onto the pillow of her med-bay bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"Saving the galaxy is far from a one-person job," Jagged chided gently. "We all have a stake in it."

Jaina turned to face him. "Our next move?"

"Consolidating our hold on the fringe sectors and annexing Galactic Alliance boarder sectors cut off from the Core by One Sith movements," Jagged replied. "The primary weakness of our empire is that we are stretched far and wide. One side is several days' travel from the other, making reinforcing any region at a moment's notice difficult. In contrast, Cronal's Third Imperium is highly centralized and clustered together. Should they launch a full-scale attack on any one sector, there is little doubt we will lose several systems before we are even in a position to counter. The more material at our disposal, the quicker we can recover from any such punishing blows."

"But should Cronal's people attack, they'll be forced to leave key-systems vulnerable," Jaina said, grasping the situation.

"Hence a stalemate."

"One Sith forces outside of Imperial Space?"

"A non-factor," Jagged shook his head. "The nearest One Sith ally are the Mandalorians, and latest reports from their space is that they too are consolidating their gains. All other One Sith forces, according to our analysts, are trying not to over-stretch themselves. They believe, and I agree, that the initial blitz is over and that the One Sith have gone as far as their supply lines will currently let them go. This benefits us in several ways. We do not have to worry about an attack on our flank, but it has also left several dozen sectors completely cut off from the greater GA military apparatus and neighboring our fringe territories. Your more diplomatic-minded Imperial Knights have been sent ahead to lock in as many treaties as they can."

"Okay," Jaina registered. "Okay, how do we shore up our defenses in the meantime?"

"A better question is how do we plan to take out the remaining dreadnaughts," Jagged countered. "Their offensive abilities are far greater than anything we can throw at it in one sitting. Since I do not believe that the crews of those dreadnaughts will so helpfully strand themselves against planetary defenses in the future, guile will be needed to ensure any future battles will be survivable."

"The remaining Super Star Destroyers are deep in Third Imperium space."

"Orbiting Taspir Three and Csilla respectively," Jagged confirmed. "The one we damaged has withdrawn to the Chiss shipyards at Pesfavri due to its Chiss origin."

"That's close to the fringe, any chance we can get to it?"

"Very slight," Jagged said. "With Bilbringi under our control though, an alternative plan of action is available."

Jaina blinked, then propped her head up with a hand. "You want to hijack the _Starkiller_."

"Not so much hijack as re-appropriate material belonging to the true Empire," Jagged said with an air of Imperial arrogance that reflected his upbringing. "A Star Dreadnaught will add legitimacy to our claim as being the rightful empire."

"Jagged, the Chiss are on Quille and Cronal's side," Jaina pointed out. "They're the ones making all the cool new snazzy ships for their assault fleets. A Super also has a massive crew, even if it's undergoing repairs. We'd need more than a few commandos and Jedi to take one."

"I have sources within the Imperial Ascendancy who have informed me that a majority of the families resent Moff Mitth'roda'sari and his pro-Imperial, pro-human policies."

"Sources…Hess'iorlia'nuruodo?"

"Among others." Jagged confirmed. "A commando unit backed by your Imperial Knights, in conjunction with several allied Chiss units should be able to take the _Starkiller_ and bring it here."

"The Third Imperium would retaliate."

"Undoubtedly," Jagged said grimly. "Imperial Ascendancy Star Destroyers loyal to Irolia will escort the _Starkiller_ as well. The Star Destroyers will have mostly civilian populations, the families of those willing to risk the wrath of a Sith Lord."

"Cronal would still punish the rest of the Chiss to ensure there are no other betrayals," Jaina said grimly. "You know how Sith deal with any insult to their power."

"That is something Irolia and her people have considered," Jagged exhaled, the weight of his words slowly catching up. "It is highly likely that this will spark another Chiss…'disagreement,' among the Ruling Families. Unfortunate as it is, this will help us greatly by removing the Chiss threat from the civil war going on in the Imperium."

"What a mess," Jaina groaned. "And the alternative is scuttling the _Starkiller_ and depriving us of a symbolic and valuable asset."

"No change of government was ever bloodless. Some just happened to be bloodier than others," Jagged acknowledged.

Jaina reached out to cup Jagged's face sympathetically with one hand. "Hopefully, once we get our Empire after all that bloodshed, there won't be any more changes after that for a long, long while. Enough people have died for peace already."

I-I-I-I-I

" _Moff Fel, how bad do you want the Star Dreadnaught?_ "

"I take it we've run into some problems?" Jagged asked the holo of the former head of the Imperial Chiss Defense Force.

" _The Imperial Knights and the commando teams have successfully taken the Starkiller into hyperspace. But the dark Jedi most definitely have sensed the plan afoot. One of their Star Dreadnaughts in much better condition is already on an intercept course along with a sizable contingent of Third Imperium aligned Chiss Defense Force vessels_ ," Hess'irolia'nuruodo reported. " _They'll be able to intercept the Starkiller before it leaves Chiss space._ "

"Which means they were already en route when our commando teams started their mission," Jagged concluded.

Jaina bit her lower lip for a moment then looked to Jagged. "How badly does Grand Moff Quille want the _Starkiller_ back?"

"He _is_ sending a Star Dreadnaught to retrieve it," Jagged said.

"Irolia," Jaina said. "How many ships did you managed to scrounge up?"

" _Mostly the Nuruodo House Phalanx as well as several CDF elements. Not nearly enough to repel the firepower of a Star Dreadnaught and its escorts._ "

"Jagged, we have another fleet-group on standby in case a local garrison intercepts right?"

"Yes, but we weren't accounting for Mith'roda'sari sacrificing the security of Csilla by moving his Star…"

Jaina's eyes gleamed. "How badly do _we_ want the _Starkiller_ …in one piece?"

"Please tell me you haven't just come up with a plan that will lead to the mass destruction of perfectly good Imperial military hardware?"

"Can our fleet-group and Irolia's forces hold out against Moff Mitth'roda'sari's intercepting force long enough to make a big boom?" Jaina said innocently.

" _Strategically, it is possible,_ " Irolia grimaced, as if she was unable to believe she was even considering the plan.

"Look on the bright side," Jaina said cheerfully. "If the plan works, we'll have eliminated most of Mitth'roda'sari's loyalist forces and walk away from the Chiss sector not with a shiny new toy, but with the entire sector."

" _Can you stop thinking big, Solo,_ " Irolia groaned. " _We only wanted that shiny new toy._ "

In the background, Jagged was giving orders for their fleet-group to jump into hyperspace. He returned to the communication's node and inclined his head at Irolia. "My fleet-group is away. We will meet the _Starkiller_ at the old Nuruodo scout base at Crustai."

" _See you in a few hours_ ," Irolia inclined her head, then ended her communications."

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

The picturesque city of Theed looked peaceful in the morning light, its inhabitants going about their business as best they could in light of another regime change. Jacen watched the crowd below with an almost detached gaze through the large window in the queen's royal chambers. His quarters for the past few days. The queen and all of the ministers and advisors loyal to her had been publicly executed by the One Sith commander. A commander currently at large in the sprawling Naboo countryside with close to a battalion of minions. The few ministers and advisors who had switched sides and swore loyalty to the One Sith had attempted to switch sides again once the One Sith had fled the palace.

Jacen had them all arrested. He would have had them executed, but the Naboo did not have the death penalty.

"Master Solo."

"What is it, Orlopp?" Jacen said, not turning away from the window.

"It is as you thought. Another One Sith force pinged our sensor buoy just a few minutes ago. They'll be here in two days."

"And the local One Sith forces?"

"Last spotted in the swamps west of the city," the Jennet advisor reported. "They have no ships, but they do have the armored speeders from Naboo's military."

"Very well. Prepare to withdraw our people. Tell the Theed government nothing."

"Sir, we did just destroy all of Naboo's starfighter force and planetary defense cannons when we routed the One Sith. They are defenseless."

"Yes, but the new ministers rejected my terms," Jacen continued. "I had offered, twice, to keep the Galactic Alliance forces on station. All they had to do was turn control of the planet over to myself until such time they could elect a new queen and stabilize their government. They refused both times. We are under no obligation to stay."

"We did come out here to keep the One Sith from establishing a foothold."

"And we will," Jacen said with a cool detachment. "So long as they do not have control of this system, as long as we can continue to fight the One Sith wherever they appear, we will have accomplished our objectives. Saving this planet, the people on it, are tertiary objectives at best."

"Your fellow Jedi are certain to object."

"They are welcome to stay on the planet," Jacen shrugged. "We cannot stop and save every single planet in our path. What we can do, however, is wait for the most opportune moment to strike at our enemies. It does not matter how we neutralize the approaching One Sith taskforce. The only thing that matters is that we eliminate them so they are no longer a threat."

"I'll start pulling the men out," Orlopp nodded.

"I'll walk with you," Jacen pulled on his outer robe. "I need to talk with Jedi Knight Jennir anyway."

The two had only just left the room when they encountered one of the queen's surviving handmaidens. She had led the Naboo resistance with the Prine Jedi help and was a frontrunner for the election of the next queen. She was said to be the next best hope for the future of Naboo…if Naboo had a chance.

"Handmaiden Ranè Naberrie," Jacen said with a raised eyebrow at the young woman. They were very close in age, and were both well versed in the political field. Both their mothers played the senate card and were heavily active in galactic politics. Ranè, however, had never left the Naboo system and to Jacen's mind, had a very limited view of the galaxy.

"Jedi Master Solo," Ranè said calmly, her royal red handmaiden's robes draped around her athletic frame. "Might I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Jacen nodded. "Orlopp, carry out my orders."

"Yes, sir."

Ranè gestured back towards the queen's chambers, and Jacen returned to it with her in tow. "Thank you."

"What can I help you with, Ranè?" Jacen sat down at the desk and steepled his fingers together.

"What do you know of your grandparents?" Ranè began, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Jacen raised an eyebrow. Out of all the things he had expected, this certainly wasn't what he had thought she'd say. "Excuse me?"

"Your grandparents," Ranè repeated

"Anakin Skywalker was my grandfather, but that is common knowledge," Jacen said carefully. "Currently, his namesake vessel is my flag."

"And your grandmother?" Ranè pressed, sharp brown eyes meeting Jacen's own confused gaze.

"Not much of anything is known about her," Jacen rubbed at his face in slight annoyance. "What is this about?"

"Your grandmother was Padme Amidala," Ranè said softly. "Queen of Naboo before the Clone Wars."

"What?" Jacen said, suddenly focusing his full attention on her. "How do you know this?"

Ranè regarded him evenly, searching his face as she chose her next words. "Padme Amidala was her public name. Her real name was Padme Naberrie."

"Naberrie…" Jacen repeated, staring at the handmaiden. "Then you are…"

"Your second cousin, or something along those lines," Ranè shrugged.

"Second cousin…"

"You Jedi are really good at repeating things, aren't you?" Ranè said with a slight smile.

Jacen couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Sorry, but this is kind of surprising."

"No kidding."

Jacen frowned. "If my grandmother was a queen, why isn't it widely known?"

Ranè sighed. "The way my mother tells it, Padme Amidala was a very respected figure on Naboo. She was also very secretive. Outside of the Naberrie family, only her most trusted handmaidens knew of her relationship with Anakin Skywalker. When she died, no one wanted to soil her name by finding out what had happened. As far as they were concerned, she died on a diplomatic mission for the good of the galaxy. If you want, we can even have our DNA tested."

"No, I believe you," Jacen laughed again, shaking his head. "Wow."

"Look at it from my end, Jedi Master Solo. The other branch of my family zooms around saving the galaxy and the trillions of innocents who can't protect themselves. When my mother informed me of our connection just the other day, I was…well…I probably had a look similar to that." She motioned to his face.

"Oh?" Jacen tilted his head.

Ranè's expression hardened. "She predicted that without the support of the ministers, you'd pull your forces out and leave Naboo defenseless. Said that of the three children of Leia Organa Solo, given your actions these past few years, you were the one most likely to follow in your grandfather's footsteps. You'd both save and destroy Naboo at the same time."

Jacen kept his face impassive, knowing that the politically-minded Ranè would more than be able to see any tells he might display. "Interesting, theory."

"One you didn't deny," Ranè pointed out.

"Very interesting, showing your cards like that," Jacen non-answered.

"Interesting that you're keeping yours hidden," Ranè countered.

"Tell me, what is it you want, Ranè Naberrie?" Jacen said with a calmness he didn't feel. "Were you expecting the revelation that we are family to change anything?"

"Will it?"

"The woman I love and our daughter are half-way on the other side of the galaxy," Jacen answered. "And I am here. What does that tell you?"

"That you seem more like the Anakin Skywalker mother told me about than before. That you're fighting to make the galaxy safe for both of them so that one day you can be the family you dream about."

Jacen struggled to keep his face impassive. "My dreams are unimportant at the moment. You wish to see the hand I am holding, fine. Yes, I am pulling out the GA forces from this planet. The Prine Jedi are more than likely going to stay behind. Without the support of your government, it is pointless to waste any more resources holding a planet that has little strategic value in the long run."

"You asked the ministers to make you the de facto head of the planet. To give up our autonomy."

"And your autonomy has benefited you, how?" Jacen raised an eyebrow. "Your queen is dead, as are most of your experienced politicians. The more savvy ones who switched sides were purged. Your planet no longer has any veteran leadership, no military force, and no defenses. Did you think the GA was going to just plant ourselves here when the rest of the galaxy burns? We are only three Star Destroyers-strong. If we entrench ourselves, the One Sith will be free to circumvent our presence and devastate other worlds. Tell me, handmaiden, which world would you prefer see burn instead of Naboo? Which of the billions of other lifeforms in this sector will you condemn because you selfishly want to keep the GA forces present on this planet?"

"And to not do anything knowing that your actions will condemn every soul on Naboo is any better? Apathy is death, Jedi Master Solo."

Jacen raised an eyebrow and activated the desk's holoprojector. A small map of the sector floated above the wooden surface. "You are going to be future queen, so consider this a test. Instead of Naboo, which of these systems would you prefer the One Sith attack instead? Which of these systems will suffer while Naboo has the luxury of three Star Destroyers protecting it against a threat that is elsewhere? Of these systems, would you be willing to personally send them a condolence message? A 'sorry, we needed the GA ships more than you because we're more important?' message as the One Sith slaughter them wholesale."

"Ultimately, it's not up to me," Ranè said, her eyes simmering with angry fire. "You are in command of the ships, it is your choice."

"Then ask me to keep my forces here," Jacen returned with placid calmness. "Naboo is part of the Galactic Alliance. As are the neighboring sectors. Ask me to sacrifice the dozens of other worlds for this one because _you_ deem the people of Naboo more important."

"Where do _you_ belong in this galaxy, Master Solo? Who exactly are you fighting for if your family is lightyears away? Peace? War? To make this galaxy a better place? Can you truly leave the Naboo people with a clear conscience knowing what will happen?"

"Yes," Jacen answered, slightly startled to find that it was the truth as he spoke. "I know for a fact that in two days, a One Sith force will be here and more than likely raze this city and all its inhabitants to the ground. That they will then land and systematically slaughter anyone they deem inferior. They will use Naboo as an example for what happens when you support the GA, regardless of whether or not the government actually supported the GA, and then Naboo will become little more than a tragic footnote in history. All because its leaders let their own pride and sense of their people's worth blind them into doing something that could have saved them. I offered to help, it was refused. My conscience is clean."

Ranè shook her head at Jacen. "I take it back, you are nothing like how your grandfather was described to me."

"A compliment?"

"Take it as you will," Ranè stood. "You wish me to ask you, Jedi Master Solo? Fine. Please keep your forces here. Regardless of the fates of the other systems, Naboo is my homeworld. I will not let it burn if I have even a hope of saving it."

"Have your ministers agree to your plan of action, and then send word to the neighboring systems about their imminent fate. Then turn over complete control of this planet to myself and my advisers. Given that I am related to a former queen, you might even make some argument for a hereditary succession," Jacen stood as well. "And then my forces will stay."

"And here I thought Jedi were above blackmail."

"We're also against letting the greater good suffer to save one," Jacen flicked a hand through the holographic image of Naboo. "But no one is perfect. I'll have my forces standing by when I receive word your neighbors have received your message. Better hurry though, two days is all you have left."

 **I-II-I-II-I**

The two days passed faster than one might think, and Ranè Naberrie had to deal with the various ministers and officials who had finally agreed to Jacen's deal.

But had they agreed too late?

" _You assured me, Ranè, that Jacen Solo would protect Naboo if we agreed,_ " One of the ministers said by way of holo. He and most of the others were safely back at Theed, beneath the repaired shield generator. But she was with the mostly volunteer army assembling to meet a massive force of One Sith soldiers emerging out from the swamps.

"Yes, Minister, I did," Ranè said grimly. She didn't really have time for this. Not since her forces consisted of several hundred militia with light arms and speeders with mounted cannons on the back.

" _Then why did he completely withdraw his ships?_ " Another minister complained. " _We granted him full power, just like he asked. Even humiliated ourselves to our neighbors. Yet all three of his Star Destroyers are no longer in this system, and he has withdrawn all his forces as well!_ "

"Jedi Master Jennir says that we must trust Jedi Master Solo," Ranè did her best to keep her voice even. "In the meantime, all the Prine Jedi are currently with us on the frontlines. If you would like to inspect the troops for yourselves, ministers, I welcome you all to join me."

" _Going out there is suicide_ ," a third minister protested. " _The One Sith have rows of tanks and other heavy weapons! We don't even have any starfighters to support your forces._ "

"Then I suppose you would prefer to surrender right away? You know Master Solo is right when he said that all of you would be executed anyways for agreeing to be a part of a Jedi-backed government."

"Ma'am!" One of the volunteer soldiers shouted. "One Sith troop transports are landing now! Two more battalions are said to be joining the one already on the ground."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have to rework our plan of attack," Ranè said, turning off the holocomm before the others could answer. "And the One Sith capital ships?"

"Still holding position over their forces."

"At least the One Sith are overconfident," Ranè said with dark sarcasm, glancing at the hovering cruisers in the sky. The only thing that kept them from pounding Theed was the defense shield enshrouding the city in its protective dome. "Have the anti-armor forces hold their fire until the last possible moment. We don't want the One Sith targeting them from above. Tell the volunteer militias that all we need them to do is fire off their blaster-pack, then they can run if they want."

"Boss Binks has the Gungan contingent waiting by the tree-line. They're ready to release the boomers on your signal."

"We'll use them as a last resort," the handmaiden said grimly. "Our biggest and best weapons for last."

"One Sith forces are advancing!"

Ranè clenched her jaw and pulled out her blaster, following the rush of volunteer fighters to the front. The rolling hills outside of Theed provided little cover to either force, not that the One Sith needed much with their Star Destroyers floating in low orbit right above their forces. Though it was night, the trio of One Sith Star Destroyers had all their external lighting active, creating glowing, menacing profiles in the Naboo sky.

And then new glows of light descended from the hangar bays as squadrons of TIE bombers supported by TIE interceptors screeched out, the high-pitch whine of their engines audible in the atmosphere.

Ranè watched their approach with increasing dread, there was no way the ragtag force could counter the One Sith air-superiority and hope to have enough to people resist the ground attack as well.

"Hold the line," Ranè breathed out to those near her. "If we're going to die, we're going to die free and on our feet."

The howling screech of the approaching TIEs grew louder, the engines of the starfighters doing exactly what they were designed to do; terrify the opposition.

A plethora of shoulder-mounted rockets shot out from the Naboo emplacements, the bright blue contrails streaking through the sky. Most were dodged, though a few of the slower TIE bombers were hit and sent spiraling to the ground. The victory was short-lived, though. The TIE interceptors retaliated by accelerating and strafing the ground with their quad-laser cannons. Clumps of sod were blown into the air as the green lasers plowed into the ground. There were startled yells and cries as defenders were vaporized in the blink of an eye.

Then the TIE bombers had their turn.

Ranè felt a blaze of heat as she was lifted off the ground and propelled through the air. Her vision swam and there was a loud ringing in her ears that blocked out all other sound. She weakly tried to get to her feet, but promptly collapsed and numbly looked down. Both her feet were missing and the rest of her legs were badly burned. Fearful, she cast her gaze back to the sky where the starfighters were looping around for another pass. Even the Star Destroyers were getting in on the action, dropping even lower into the atmosphere with the turbolaser crews taking pot-shots at the rapidly scattering Naboo line.

As the Naboo forces crumbled, Ranè felt a stab of despair. Had she really been fooling herself into thinking she'd be able to make a difference?

Just then, the top of the One Sith Star Destroyers lit up in brilliant incandescence, the night's sky flashing a glowing green. The bridge towers were the first to disappear, before the stitches of green turbolasers tore into the rest of the vessels with frightening abandon. The deafening explosions rumbled through the air like thunder claps, the turbolaser flashes like lightning, and plumes of flame leaped out, hurling debris through the air. The relentless volley lasted only a few minutes, but it must have seem like hellish hours to the One Sith forces aboard. One of the Star Destroyers exploded like an overripe melon, the blastwave sweeping across the battlefield and leveling everyone in range. The few fighters that had been deployed were caught up in the blast and were ripped to pieces. A second Star Destroyer lost propulsion and performed a death-dive into the rolling hills, directly onto the battalions of soldiers it had been sent to reinforce. The last Star Destroyer also erupted, its pieces rocketing into the One Sith ground forces in mountain-sized shrapnel that leveled whole swaths of land.

What had started as a One Sith rout of the Naboo forces, quickly became a rout of the One Sith. Only, the One Sith had nowhere to go. The same turbolasers that had decimated the One Sith Star Destroyers were now turned on the One Sith ground forces. Like a storm cloud, a single, black-painted Star Destroyer descended from above. As it began a lazy circle around the battlefield, its gun-batteries were blazing as they glassed the very ground the One Sith forces had occupied. The ground forces couldn't run fast enough to escape the bombardment. It was very clear that the _Anakin Skywalker_ wasn't going to give any reprieve to the invading force.

Ranè took it all in, wondering if she was hallucinating. The ground continued to shake from the pounding and the multitude of One Sith vehicles bursting apart. The night's sky was awash in the glow of the flaming wrecks and streaking turbolasers that turned the bucolic hills into a hellish graveyard.

As she closed her eyes, she briefly wondered if the deal she had made with Jacen Solo had been worth it.

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

"Welcome to Alpherides," Jedi Apprentice Zevia Nist greeted warmly as several shuttles of rescued Jedi off-loaded, the afternoon sunlight gleaming. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"Safe?" Jedi healer Josat asked with a tired smile.

"Very," Zevia confirmed with a nod. "The regional government and all local defenses are firmly on our side. You also saw the _Mon Gallia_ in orbit, and this building is as secure as some of the best military installations in the galaxy. Trust me, it's safe."

Josat glanced about the hangar, noting the shiny new starfighters sitting in their berths. He sighed and shrugged. "We'll see."

"There are two fully-stocked med-bays here," Zevia pointed towards the lifts for the group of healing-focused Force-sensitives with Josat. "Levels Five and Sub-level Three. You can have the quarters nearby if you want, or a place in one of the residential levels. Threepio, can you show them?"

"Yes, Mistress Nist, this way please healers," the golden-colored protocol droid motioned with a hand.

Zevia turned to another group. "Welcome! Oh, some of you are hurt. You might want to follow Josat and Threepo's group. Although we do have some very nice meditation chambers if you prefer a healing trance. Roof-level or Sub-level five if you want. There are maps located by each lift if you need help finding your way around."

"Thank you," the weary Jedi answered, moving past her.

Zevia kept a smile on her face as a group of younglings and some of their instructors emerged. "Welcome to Alpherides, younglings, Masters. You'll find everything you could want here. We have libraries, gardens, even an underground pool. Feel free to explore. I'm sure you'll find places even I haven't discovered yet."

As other Jedi already on Alpherides began sheparding the rest towards the interior of their base, Zevia turned towards one last group. This time her smile took on a slightly forced quality, though her Force-presence remained as bright and welcoming as ever, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Tratus? Tratus is that really you?" Zevia appeared to teleport to the side of an injured Jedi, taking one of his hands in her own.

Mara Jade Skywalker, who had been tending to one of the other groups of arrivals. looked over at Zevia's outburst. "You know him?"

Zevia beamed a tearful grin, nodding at Mara. "We grew up together."

"She was the smarter one," the blond-haired young man smiled faintly, a lightning burn making the gesture into a grimace. "The authorities nabbed me after we got caught stealing food from this vendor. She got away."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Zevia gushed. "You can use the Force too?"

"Who'd have thunk it?" Tratus nodded. "Was lucky that Jedi Master Dekim found me in one of the mines, got me out of that hell-hole."

"Your Master is Kirk Dekim?" Mara's face softened. "We all felt his death several years ago. Do you know what happened?"

"Sacrificed himself," Tratus closed his eyes, pained. "Master Dekim, myself, and those other three with me," he pointed to three other Jedi behind him. "We were checking out this True Victory terrorist base, found it was full of Yuuzhan Vong prisoners. But the cell leader had the base on self-destruct. He had the choice of either freeing those prisoners or escaping."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mara addressed the trio. "Zevia, do you want to take them to the med-bay, get caught up?"

Zevia licked her lips and stared at Tratus a long few seconds. She then smiled faintly and shook her head. "I can get caught up with him later, Master. Now that he's here and safe, I should let him get healed up and rested first. I have a ton of questions I want to ask him and don't think I can stop once I get going."

Mara chuckled fondly. Zevia did have a way of reminding her of Tahiri once the dark-haired young woman got going. "Alright, I'll make sure to clear your schedule this evening then."

"Thank you, Master," Zevia bowed her head.

"In the meantime, then, I have an assignment I'd like your help on, Jedi Apprentice Nist," Mara elaborated, her green eyes tracking Tratus and his trio of friends as they headed towards the lifts.

"Anything," Zevia nodded obediently.

"Come with me," Mara gestured. "We'll leave the welcoming committee to Master Korr."

"Thanks," Jaden snorted. "Don't think a mummy greeting the new-comers is the most welcoming sight."

"Just show them some of your charm," Mara patted his bandaged shoulder and the way past.

"The same 'charm' Jan said would put a lizard-monkey to sleep?"

"That one," Mara chuckled, stepping onto another lift with Zevia. "Call me if there's anything you can't handle."

"Will do."

The doors closed, and the lift started downwards.

"Where are we going, Master?" Zevia noted that Mara had chosen a basement level.

"The lower archives," Mara answered lightly. "The droids tell me that some of the holocrons and datafiles that were saved by those fleeing the praxeums were moved there. I want to sort out the more dangerous information so the younglings poking around this place don't try something they're not ready for."

"That makes sense, Master."

The doors opened, revealing a literal hall full of glimmering datashelves and monitors. Several holocrons were mounted on pedestals, glowing with a serene light under the soft white of the lamps above. Out of place was the pile of crates in the middle of the library-like chamber, still in need of being unpacked.

"Ah, Master Zuma," Mara saw their resident historian, Manda Zuma, studying one holocron at a table by the lift.

"Master Skywalker," the middle-aged man acknowledged, his face masked with grief. He turned off the holocron, the image of his master, Tionne, fading away. "Jedi Apprentice Nist."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Master Zuma," Zevia said politely. The man, after all, had lost both his master and two apprentices during the One Sith opening strike, and no words would be able to ease the ache he was no doubt feeling. Especially since the deaths of his apprentices only brought back echoes of the pain caused by the death of his first apprentice many years earlier.

"Thank you, Apprentice Nist," Mander replied, tilting his head slightly. "Master Skywalker, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just brought Zevia down here to do some cleaning up. With more Jedi arriving by the day, I wanted to give a better impression of this place."

"Right, of course," Mander laughed softly. "By all means. I'll head to the upper archives to start there."

"Thank you," Mara placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Tionne is still with you, Mander. As are Ohali and Loli. So long as you remember them, they still live."

"There's knowing it," Mander tapped his temple. "And _knowing_ it," he placed a hand over his heart. "Master Skywalker. First Toro, and now those two? I practically raised all of them since they were knee-high, Master Skywalker. Maybe the Force is trying to tell me I'm not cut out for taking on an apprentice."

"Take all the time you need," Mara murmured. "The Jedi Order will be poorer if the knowledge Tionne passed down to you, the knowledge _you_ have acquired, was lost."

"Yes, Master. Apprentice Nist," Mander nodded. He bowed slightly to each, then stepped onto the lift.

"The pain in him is great, Master," Zevia murmured. "He blames himself for not training them better. For not being there for them when they needed him."

"Some wounds will take a very long time to recover from," Mara confirmed. "Some might not even heal completely and will forever mark us."

"Mast…"

"Ah, here's the box I wanted to go through," Mara cut her off, floating a crate labeled 'Ossus archives' over. "Jedi Master Sitra managed to get this through the Mandalorian blockade."

"Another Master who lost both her apprentices," Zevia whispered, referring to both Cappricia and Jedis'sei.

"At least Jedis'sei is still alive," Mara murmured gently.

"Captured by the One Sith though."

"Never give up hope, Zevia," Mara smiled tenderly. "Things may look bleak now, but they will not stay that way. As powerful as the dark side is, if the light is given a chance, it will win every time. No matter how long it takes."

"You truly believe that, Master?" Zevia asked almost in disbelief.

"I do," Mara nodded. She pulled out a holocron from the crate. "Yup, this is the one. Remind me to send Master Sitra a gift for saving this."

"I don't remember seeing this one," Zevia blinked at the triangular holocron. "And the shape…Master, this is a Sith holocron!"

"It is." Mara placed the holocron on the table and waved a hand, activating it. "Jedi Apprentice Nist, I want you to meet a Hand of the Emperor, one of Emperor Palpatine's personal enforcers."

An image appeared, the face a young woman probably only a few years younger than Zevia staring at the one who activated the holocron. " _This is the record of the Emperor's Hand, his personal agent of change in a corrupt galaxy. If you are viewing this without authorization, I will be by to kill you shortly._ "

"Master," Zevia gasped. "She's _you_!"

"At nineteen," Mara chuckled. "One of my tasks for the emperor was to create a holocron recounting my training and assignments to date. I didn't realize it at the time, but he wanted to see my thought processes and opinions into my actions on each mission. Use it to further shape me into a weapon of his choice."

"The stories were true then? You really served the dark side?"

"Not something I regularly advertise," Mara said wryly. "Although I'm really glad to know that enough time has passed that my name doesn't immediately bring fear-inducing cringes and incredulous double-looks from your generation."

"… _when I've been at leisure, I've been miserable. I want challenges, I crave them_ ," the younger Mara said determinedly. " _I still cannot understand why the Emperor sent Vader to eliminate the Jedi An'ya Kuro instead of myself. Vader is hardly worth the Emperor's time, obsesses over some farmboy from Tatooine, and is more robot than man. I truly hope that the Force will be kind and have him betray the Emperor some way so that I, the Emperor's Hand, can become the apprentice he deserves."_

Mara smiled ruefully at the hologram of her younger self, looking almost sheepishly at Zevia. "Full of myself, wasn't I?"

"You're…you're so different," Zevia sputtered. "I've seen you relax, master. You seem like you enjoy that more than anything."

"Have two boys and you'll gain a new appreciation for downtime," Mara deadpanned. "But I agree, I was pretty much a puppet for the Emperor back then. Didn't even know that I wasn't the only Hand he used. You see, when you're immersed in the dark side, you gain a great sense of self-importance. The strong become someone you want to surpass. The weak, someone you want to trample. Your peers are allies until they stop being useful. I was lucky to emerge from Palpatine's service when I did. In fact, I think I was around your age when Palpatine died and I joined up with Kadre."

Zevia nodded, half-listening, half watching the younger version of Mara with wide eyes.

" _Victims run off and hide. Prey runs off and hides. But I'm not a victim. And I'm not prey. I'm the Emperor's Hand. I am the ultimate predator…."_

"Okay, enough of that," Mara chided her younger self, switching the holocron off with a wave of her hand. "Geez. Talk about embarrassing. Let's make sure this gets puts on a shelf that never sees the light of day."

Zevia stared at the space where the younger Mara had been, then looked to the present-day Mara and couldn't help but blurt. "What happened?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sorry," Zevia squeaked, cheeks warming. "You were so…cool…I mean, not that you aren't now but you aren't, errr…wait I…"

"Slow down, it's okay," Mara laughed mirthfully. "You know the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order?"

"Your husband."

"Yup, before he was my husband, I took a nice long walk with him through a forest one day and decided that I didn't have to immerse myself in the dark side to have a happy life. I could be in control of my own life, choose what I want to do, and I didn't need the twisted teachings of Palpatine to do it."

"But your younger self exuded power, I can tell even from the holocron," Zevia managed. "Has this _edge_ that you don't. A purpose, a focus. She was an elite agent of the Emperor, was even used to spy on Vader. I'd have been scared to meet her at all back then. But you, you're all…warm and welcoming and soft."

"Well, I have a few things that old me back then didn't," Mara said lightly, using a cloth to clean a datacrystal. "Friends, family, a place to call home. People to welcome me whenever I do return 'home'. I know that if I make a mistake, or if I do something wrong, my friends and family will forgive me. Will have my back and might even help me the next time around. The 'me' that was the Emperor's Hand didn't have any of that. She messed up, she was choked to within an inch of her life or flashed with lightning. She failed badly, and she would have been killed. Anyone who tried to get close to her was just looking for an 'in' to one-up her later. And forget family, they were nothing more than an obstacle for her 'greatness'. I don't have an 'edge' as you call it, because I really don't need it any more. It's a chore, you know, walking around ready to be attacked or betrayed at any moment? Living a lie because of some order you were given, time and time again until you have trouble remembering who you were in the first place. Even then, I wouldn't change a thing. The things I learned as the Emperor's Hand, the lessons that came afterwards, all made me the person I am today."

Zevia fell silent at Mara's small lecture, her hands twisting in her lap. _Did she_ _ **know**_? Was the famed Jedi Skywalker more dangerous than she appeared? Then again, if Mara knew about the plot in motion against her, why did she let her live? She couldn't have known. No fool would allow an assassin to remain at one's side, and Mara Jade Skywalker was definitely no fool.

"Zevia?"

"Just thinking on your words, Master," Zevia murmured demurely. "And wondering if they're still true today."

"Oh?"

"If you…if the rest of the Jedi Order still had that _edge_ the dark side gave them, would the One Sith have taken you off guard so easily?"

"Who's to know," Mara answered absently, setting a rack of datacrystals into a nearby shelf. "Maybe not, maybe so. But the past is unchangeable, so no use worrying about what _might_ have been. Rather, we should look forward to the future. Something that we can only do because our friends and family have helped keep us alive this far."

"I guess that makes sense," Zevia said softly, picking up a datacrystal. "I…I just never had any family before…real family, so I don't have anything to compare to."

"At least the Force brought your friend Tratus back to you in these dark times," Mara commented lightly. "Hopefully the two of you will be able to rekindle the friendship you once had. Friends these days are precious, family even more so."

"I'm beginning to learn that, Master," Zevia's voice was a hoarse whisper as she stared at her reflection in the datacrystal in her hand. "With your permission, can I go and check on Tratus?"

"Go ahead," Mara gestured, setting aside the holocron in her hands.

"Yes, Master. Thank you," Zevia got up and hastily put the datacrystal down. She moved hurriedly from the table to the lift, casting only a lingering glance at Mara before the doors to the lift closed.

 **I-III-I-III-I**

"She knows," Zevia hissed to Tratus and the others. They were in the room that served as her quarters, a small room at the corner of the base on the ground floor.

"What?" Tratus said in disbelief. "Impossible. If she knew, we wouldn't be given free reign of this place."

"She's a Jedi," Zevia shook her head. "They're all foolishly optimistic. She's under the mistaken impression that we'll change our minds once we see the 'good' they can do."

"Good?" One of the three who had come with Tratus snorted. "They're cowering here while the One Sith run free throughout the galaxy. If we wanted to, we could contact Darth Krayt and inform him of this building's location."

"Which would be stupid in the extreme," Zevia interrupted him. She glared at the four—members of Lumiya's own personal guard—to impress her point. "We'd scatter the Jedi, they'd hide, and we'd have blown our cover. There's a reason why the Night Herald said that this location would remain hidden from the rest of the One Sith."

" _You_ take your orders from the Night Herald. We follow the will of Lady Lumiya," Tratus pointed out. "It just so happens that Lumiya agrees with the Night Herald on this point. Is afraid that some other One Sith will claim the glory of killing Skywalker for themselves. But once Skywalker is out of the picture, all bets are off."

"The number of younglings in this place will make a great addition to our forces," the second of the three with Tratus concurred. "Those left alive anyways."

Zevia licked her lips, rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then held out both hands. The three who had come with Tratus let out gurgles of surprise, hands flying to their throat as they were lifted off the ground. Zevia glared at them with yellowed eyes, her Sith tattoos appearing as her Force glamour faded. "Both Lady Lumiya and the Night Herald have put me in charge of this mission. If any of you three do something other than what I order, even if it is in the name of the One Sith, I will end you. Am I clear?"

"Enough, Zevia," Tratus said, his own irritation showing. He snapped his fingers and they were released from the grip. "We might be able to hide our Force-presences, but outward usages of the Force like that are risky. We'll obey your orders unless they conflict with Lady Lumiya's agenda."

"Then we have an understanding," Zevia said darkly. "Our target is Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker and her husband after her. And as I said before, she suspects, at the very least that the four of you and myself are not who we say we are. She's giving us the benefit of the doubt because she too was given a chance."

"Then if it is as you say," Tratus rubbed at the coarse whiskers on his chin. "We need to act fast. The more Jedi that arrive at this place, the harder it will be to get her alone."

"Agreed," Zevia confirmed. "Since Lady Lumiya has plans that revolve around Skywalker's death, however, we need to inform her that we have accelerated our timetable. In the meantime, I will do my best to put Master Skywalker's suspicion to rest."

"We should also avoid meeting as a group as well," Tratus looked to the others. "Zevia and myself have a reason since we are old friends. The three of you, we might be able to say that you were Dekim's apprentices as well, but it'll be better if we rarely interact."

"Understood," the three nodded.

"Do not worry, Zevia," Tratus grinned a cocky smile as he reclined in his chair. "We were trained by a Hand of the Emperor, the Lady Lumiya, herself. We can overcome any challenge, hunt down any prey we set our sights on. Where Mara Jade Skywalker has become soft and weak on her Jedi philosophies, we have become the ultimate predators. When we act, she won't even know it until it is far too late."

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

"What have we got?" Luke called out as the sliding doors to the conference room shut behind him.

"We've received a coded message from Master Durron." The older child of former Vader apprentices Ruan and Calis, Niobe, inclined her head. "He's on Kromus with the other members of their team and they believe they have a plan of attack."

"Play it," Luke gestured to the frozen hologram of Kyp.

Also in his twenties, her younger brother Paol nodded and adjusted the dial on the control.

" _Security here is tight. To mount any sort of rescue, several turbolaser emplacements planet-side need to be taken out. From what we've been able to gather, the base has a fail-safe that will be remotely triggered if any rescue is actually attempted. The fail-safe involves a planet-cracker bomb buried directly under the One Sith academy, and will most likely kill everyone participating in the rescue as well as the younglings."_

" _To counter that, we're requesting an ion cannon and torpedo bombardment of the entire compound. The ionized energy will knock out all electronics and give the kids down there really bad headaches. But the alternative is watching them get blown to bits. The landing teams are going to need combat-oriented Jedi and soldiers aboard. Security is tight with two confirmed dark Jedi Masters present. The Vos kids say that based on psychometry, there are at least a hundred kiddos here. Some are on the verge of falling, so we need mind-healers too. Attached to this message is a readout of the base as well as the locations of the turbolasers."_

The holo-message shifted from Kyp's image to a complex map of the base. Buildings were lit up in yellow, defenses in red, and underground regions in blue. The entire training camp looked more like a prison camp to Luke, minus the fences. With the planet a devastated wasteland, there was nowhere to run.

" _The One Sith forces from what's left of the Tion Hegemony have primary security responsibility. But there are two of the newer Mandalorian light-cruisers a jump away should anything go wrong. It's better you don't know how we got the next datapacket. On that note, we'd appreciate it if you can put together an evac plan as soon as you can because the One Sith probably won't appreciate the 'how' any more than you guys would."_

The image of the planet shifted to readouts of the ships in orbit around the planet. The cruisers were the only capital ships within a quick jump, with a myriad of frigates, gunships, and other supporting ships forming a protective cloud over the ruined world.

" _The battle-group Master Skywalker commands should be enough to punch through and evac the kids down here. But you might want to bring in extra help in case anything unforeseen pops up. While we wait, we'll try to snag a few of the more 'at-risk-of-emulating-my-childhood' kids from the academy. Durron and friends, out."_

"We did wonder how his Dozen would do with my children," Korto Vos remarked in amusement. "Do we have the necessary forces to launch an immediate attack on Kromus?"

"We do," Luke nodded. "I can also have the _Koth_ and _Tin_ join us. The two battle-groups should be enough to counter any unforeseen challenges."

"The Kiffu Guard can lend a few ships as well," Korto added.

"Your negotiations with the leadership were successful then?" Luke glanced at the fringe Jedi Master.

"They were. Since Kiffu is near Thyferra, it benefits from a substantial Galactic Alliance security force protecting it. They are more than willing to do their part in this war," Korto confirmed. "I can have an additional capital ship and several smaller military vessels join us."

Ruan cocked his head."Great. The more the merrier. Let's just hope this isn't all one big trap."

"These are dark Jedi we're talking about here," Calis cautioned. "I wouldn't put it past them to use a bunch of kids as bait all so they can blow up the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

"Not rescuing the kids isn't exactly an option," Luke said firmly. "All of us know the risks. Know what the dark side can do to a person's morality. But at the same time, I've learned that excess caution can almost be just as deadly. We'll go in using bombers to neutralize any initial defenders, and then use the _Mon_ _Eerin_. For some reason my nephews decided to swap out all of its turbolasers for ion-cannons. We can then have the _Feemor_ stay on station to cover the _Mon_ _Eerin_ and the bombers. With the _Mon_ _Eerin_ being an MC40, it should be able to ward off any immediate surprise and escape intact."

"It might be best to keep most our fleet group out of system until needed, not play all our cards at once," Korto recommended.

"Agreed," Luke and the others nodded. "Send word to Master Hoshino and let her know that the _Tahl_ will be the coordinator for this mission. We'll use the _Jinn_ 's shuttles to rescue the younglings once we've secured the world."

"Are you going down there personally?" Calis raised an eyebrow.

Luke shook his head, "As much as I want to, I also need to assist Supreme Commander Cracken with several other offensives that are also unfolding. I trust Kyp and T'ra to handle any stronger dark Jedi on the planet."

"And their backup?" Korto questioned.

Luke glanced to Ruan and Calis and received brief nods in turn. "Paol, Niobe, you two feel up to landing on a world strong in the dark side with only a push-of-a-button away from blowing up?"

"What's life without adventure?" Paol shrugged.

"Hope Master Durron and the others leave _something_ for us," Niobe agreed.

"Good, then if there are no other objections, it looks like we have a plan."

 **I-IV-I-IV-I**

The looming silhouettes of the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ dropped out of hyperspace just inside the gravity-shadow of Kromus, the profiles of the Mon Calamari cruisers familiar to many in the galaxy. With them were dozens of other frigates and lighter cruisers, as well as two wings of fightercraft.

Below was the mountainous, gray-rock world of Kromus. A smaller-sized world that once held over a billion civilians, the disaster that had befallen it during the Clone Wars had left it a barely-habitable ball of rock with no atmosphere. Those on it presently were kept supplied by convoys of ships from a neighboring One Sith-controlled farmworld. It had been that convoy that Kyp and Korto Vos' children had used to infiltrate the world. The One Sith similarly did not wish to repeat the mistakes of the Jedi Order and had a small flotilla in orbit to defend the world from what they probably believed was an inevitable attack.

The flotilla just never expected an attack that was so sudden or accurate. The information Kyp had relayed had given each ship's exact location and the Jedi forces had emerged from hyperspace in a formation designed to counter exactly that. Only a twist of fate—a _Republic_ -class destroyer that had been protecting the world had been out on unplanned maneuvers with two frigates—kept the defenders from being completely destroyed in the opening salvo.

The moment the Jedi Order fighters had emerged, they had locked on and unleashed a tidal wave of warheads. Frigates, picketships, the One Sith defenders were decimated before they had even fired off a single shot. Most of the survivors of the first barrage then had to face the guns of the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ as the two heavy cruisers opened up with everything they had and filled the void of space with massive turbolasers.

Cruising through the field of debris were several squadrons of Stealth-Ys, Y-Wings with the same stealth tech as the Stealth-As and Stealth-Xs. Though the heart of the Stealth-Ys remained a Republic-era bomber, its exterior had received a makeover. When research on newer fighter designs had been scrapped after the Eta-Five due to budget cuts, attention had instead been turned on upgrading the existing fighter corps. The result was a sleek, black Y-wing with engine-coverings that completely hid its exhaust trail, and a specialized paint-job that interfered with electrical target-locks. In addition, an upgraded warhead hold and gunner-turret made the bombers less of a death-trap than it had been in previous wars.

The One Sith academy's defenses were exactly where Kyp had said they were, protected from orbital bombardment by shield-generators. Shield generators that suddenly went up in flames as the team of very crafty Jedi on the ground introduced them to lightsaber blades. Said crafty Jedi then hastily got clear as the Stealth-Ys promptly blasted the emplacements with a storm of ion energy.

" _Stormcloud Squadron proceeding to primary objective. We'll begin bombing run as soon as we're over the target."_

As the dark shapes of the stealth bombers roared towards their objective, the main academy promptly went dark to minimize its appearance as a target. At the same time, a military base embedded within the nearby mountains began to unleash a wave of TIEs.

" _This is Stormcloud Leader, someone mind picking those TIEs off us?"_

" _Corona Lead here, hang tight. Kyrell, take your flight and engage at point three-five. Jordi, bring your flight at nine-two. We'll give the Stealthies some breathing room._ "

" _Much obliged, Klivian_."

" _Corona Squadron, time your attacks with the Eerin, she's going to unleash her fighters directly in the middle of the mess."_

" _Copy Control. Corona Twelve, let us know when to begin our attack run_ ," Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian directed Rodian Jedi Twool. A veteran of many wars, Klivian had once again returned to the battlefield knowing that the One Sith were in a position to undo everything he had fought for his entire life. And that was something even the ace pilot, known for his humor and good nature, wasn't going to let happen.

As the TIEs began to open fire on the Stealth-Ys, the Chase-Xs of Corona squadron continued to maneuver into position.

" _Now, lead!_ " The young Rodian announced.

" _All flights, engage!_ "

The Chase-X engines burned brightly as they swooped into the mass of TIEs, their quad-cannons flaring repeatedly. At the same time, the heavy-frigate _Mon_ _Eerin_ veered in with its multitude of ion-cannons spitting out bright blue bolts of energy at everything in range. Another squadron of fighters poured out of the MC40, a very unlikely sight but again more evidence that Jacen Solo had scrounged about for every ship in the Jedi Order's arsenal. Made obsolete due to the advent of the Scimitar assault bomber, the TIE Interdictor had been retired and destined for the scrapyard—naturally Jacen brought a bunch in bulk. TIE Interdictors waggled their wings as they came out directly above the One Sith academy, their quad-warhead bays ready to completely ion-blast the base back into the Stone Age.

The Stealth-Ys, having done their job in drawing any planetary defenses away, promptly changed course and began to head towards the base the enemy TIE fighters had come from. Already in range, the Stealth-Ys unleashed much more destructive ordinance at the mountain base. The resulting blast collapsed the mountain entirely. As for the TIEs that had been chasing them, most of them were now in pieces on Kromus' inhospitable terrain due to the crisscrossing strafing runs made by Corona Squadron.

The One Sith Academy was shrouded in crackling blue energy in short order, the jamming field the _Mon_ _Eerin_ was emitting added further security against any remote signaling. But while it and the cumbersome TIE Interdictors were taking their aggressions out on any electronics in the base, the surviving One Sith forces in orbit made their return.

And they brought friends. The two Mandalorian light-cruisers, equipped with state-of-the-art beskar armor plating and plasma weaponry emerged guns blazing, tearing through one of the _Republic-_ class cruisers with the GA fleet group without even stopping. The Mandalorian light-cruisers also deployed fighters, two squadrons each . From out of the sides of each of the Mandalorian vessels screamed the most advanced fighter-craft the Mandalorians had managed to produce; one squad of Mando-Verpine Assault Fighters and one squad of Vyrhawk fighter-bombers.

" _Enemy forces inbound! Enemy forces inbound! Check your scopes!_ " Came the frantic warning over the comm. Shortly after, the _Feemor_ was blown to pieces by a concentrated laser and plasma barrage. The One Sith and Mandalorian reinforcements swung around and adeptly sliced through the GA lines, annihilating a GA light-cruiser and its escorting frigates in a deadly pass.

" _All forces, be advised, the One Sith group is Red-Blade active! I repeat, the One Sith group is Red-Blade active!_ "

The meaning was clear to the rest of the attacking force. One dark Jedi or more was guiding the actions of the One Sith fleet-group and their Mandalorian allies.

Each of the surviving One Sith frigates disgorged four fighters of their own, while the _Republic-_ class destroyer unleashed three full squadrons. The extra fighters joined up with the Mandalorian fighters and began swarming the GA capital ships and _their_ fighter escort. In a flash, the odds had flipped once more.

" _They're on me! They're on me! I'm hiiiit!"_

" _Shield's out, it's gonna blow!"_

" _I'm going down!"_

" _Moonlight Squadron_ , _Lawyer Squadron_ , _a little help would be nice_!" Derek's voice could be heard calling out as three fighters in his squadron were ripped apart. Stormcloud squadron fared even worse as the newly arrived One Sith fighters tore into them like a Hutt into a feast.

" _Two of their squadrons are providing a screen, Hobbie! We're trying to get to you guys, but these pilots are more than likely Red-Blade too! Blast it, stay still!"_ The voice of Lawyer Squadron's leader, Rhysati Ynr sounded aggravated as her squadron of X-Wings tangled with a squadron of One Sith TIE Advanced.

" _Tied up as well,_ " Moonlight Squadron's leader Cheriss ke Hanadi reported distractedly. Her retired A-wings were dueling One Sith-controlled Eta-Fives and every split-second mattered in the high-velocity dogfight between two fighters designed for fighter-superiority. " _Next time the dark Jedi come back, can we_ _ **not**_ _give them access to fighters faster and more advanced than ours?_ "

The capital ships were in no position to support the fighters. Both the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ had been engaged by the dark Jedi-guided Mandalorian light-cruisers and fighters, the repurposed GA ships going up against next-gen cruisers and technology. Though Mon Cal Eighties and Nineties were still considered formidable, they had been operating before the Yuuzhan Vong War and were now nearly forty-years out of date. If it wasn't for the modifications Jacen and Anakin had arranged, the fight would not have been nearly as close as it was.

What the Mandalorians didn't count on was that both cruisers were guided by veterans of war and starship combat. Master Hoshino, though blind, knew that her ship would be a target, and deliberate had her crew maneuver to make it even more tempting to the war-minded Mandalorians and blood-thirsty One Sith advisor. When they moved in, she adeptly avoided the pincer movement the Mandalorians had tried to employ to trap her older, weaker MC80. Ruan and Calis of the _Jinn_ used the opportunity to instead devastate one of the Mandalorian cruisers in a pincer movement of their own. As heavily armored as the light-cruiser was, even Mandalorian designs couldn't withstand a combined pounding from two Mon Calamari heavy cruisers. When the Mandalorian fighters tried to aid their command ships by beginning attack runs on the MC90's prominent weak spot—the bubble in the center of the ship containing the bridge—an attack force led by Korto Vos dropped out of hyperspace and gave them something else to worry about.

Meanwhile the inexperience of the Mandalorians and their One Sith advisor in capital ship combat became painfully obvious. Rather than consolidate their forces in face of a new threat, they continued to try and pick off the weaker elements of the GA forces. While the Mandalorians tangled with the _Tahl, Jinn_ , and Kiffu forces, the One Sith ships ignored their plight and instead moved to end the signal jamming caused by the GA forces above the academy.

Taking advantage of the fact that the _Mon Eerin_ had to stay on station to prevent the planet-cracker from being triggered, the two One Sith frigates mercilessly focused their fire on the top of the Mon Calamari heavy frigate. At the same time, the _Republic_ -class destroyer raked the _Mon Eerin_ 's flank to keep them from rotating their shields.

A row of flames burst out from the _Mon_ _Eerin_ as the heavy-frigate's shields began to fail. But its captain, Invir Yanka, wasn't about to let the One Sith destroy his command without a fight. The Mon Calamari frigate's ion cannons were turned to bear on the frigate and destroyer harassing it. By concentrating its fire and maneuvering unpredictably, the _Mon_ _Eerin_ downed both of the enemy frigates, letting Kromus' gravity pull the powerless ships to the surface. The Mon Calamari ship then went toe-to-toe with the _Republic-_ class destroyer in what seemed like a futile gesture of defiance. Already the _Mon_ _Eerin'_ s shields were out and most of its weaponry was dead. The flames and destroyed decks of the ship made it obvious that it would never fly again. Though its course was taking it up and above the destroyer, its engines were likewise aflame and it wouldn't be long before gravity reasserted control. The destroyer responded to the defiance by raking the _Mon_ _Eerin'_ s hull with more turbolaser fire, blowing off large pieces of the frigate and threatening to destroy it completely.

In the blink of an eye, the tide changed once more. The One Sith destroyer's bridge was engulfed in flames as the TIE Interdictors that Invir had been shielding with his ship dropped down on top of the destroyer. Ion bombs wiped out the larger vessel's shields, while follow-up missiles eliminated the command-and-control center of the ship. The dark Jedi who had been on the bridge and had anticipated a glorious victory, disappeared in a glorious fireball instead.

Jedi reinforcements broke through the One Sith fighterscreen, and the hyperspace-equipped Advanced and Eta-Fives, as well as the surviving Mandalorian light-cruiser and fighters began a hasty retreat from the system.

" _This is Captain Yanka. Requesting a tow back into orbit. Enemy forces in the air have been neutralized._ "

" _Command copies, the Tahl will be on station shortly. Shuttles are inbound. Good work people._ "

 **LotJ[V]LotJ**

Tenel Ka didn't recognize reflection in the window of the shuttle, and that was a good thing. Her usual coppery hair and one-armed profile was very recognizable and would no doubt be the first thing anyone looking for her would be searching for. Her traditional Dathomiri braids had all been undone and combined into a single pony-tail, the color of her hair a Solo deep brown. A pigment change to her irises had turned her silvery-gray eyes a honey gold color. Even further was the usage of the Force to 'de-age' her skin, giving her the appearance not of a thirty-five year old mother of one, but of someone closer to her early twenties. But all of that wouldn't have worked had she still been missing an arm.

Tenel Ka glanced up at the biomechanical hand holding onto the strap dangling from the ceiling. She had gone her entire adult life refusing to use a prosthetic. Had managed just fine doing everything from fighting for her life to raising a daughter, single-handedly. She had lost her arm for being prideful, arrogant, and she never wanted to forget that lesson. But now pride and arrogance could have doomed the mission had she insisted on no prosthetic. She flexed each finger experimentally, still finding the sensation more than a little disconcerting.

"Doing okay Mistress Enka?" Zekk asked subserviently in perfect Hapan. His unruly dark hair had been shaven completely off, leaving him bald. And his eyes changed to hazel that had accents of blue and green depending on the light. His status as a Hapan manservant was obvious in his baggy, blue silken pants, woven sandals, and shirtless, oiled torso.

When Tenel Ka looked to him to respond, she saw his concern and was truly touched. It reassured her greatly to know that one of her oldest and closest friends was still at her side despite the wild and chaotic nature of the galaxy. Not that she could voice such concerns aloud. She backhanded him, much to the amusement of the others in the transport. "I did not say you could talk, eunuch. Why my mother thought you'd be of use to me still escapes me."

"I apologize," Zekk bowed his head.

Tenel Ka used her foot and pushed him off balance so that he fell as the shuttle made its next turn. "Still speaking without permission? Just stand there and carry my bags like a good eunuch. They'll be a lot heavier on our return trip and I will be more than angry should any one bag be dropped."

Zekk fell silent.

Tenel Ka hazarded a glance at her younger cousin and was more than relieved to see that Taryn seemed amused by the exchange. She had actually laughed out loud for several minutes when they had conceived the plan requiring Zekk to be a manservant. Hair bleached a platinum blonde, with neon-red highlights, Taryn was dressed in a revealing and provocative outfit and looked like the daughter of a noble family with too many credits to burn.

"I can't wait to see some of the deals we can get," she said vapidly. "I hear some of the assets being liquidated haven't been on the market since they came into the ownership of those traitors loyal to the former Queen Mother."

"Your first time?" Another noble not part of Tenel Ka's party asked with a knowing smile.

"Mother wouldn't let me go until I showed her a holo of those earrings Lady Seria was flaunting," Taryn said, making a face. "Mother was looking for a pair like those for forever and would have had it had she let me go to that last auction."

"I know the pair you're talking about," the other noble gushed. "The one with the Rainbow gems and aureate tear-drops, right?"

"That's the one!" Taryn continued breathlessly. "Mother has a bracelet from the set, but needed to save up for the earrings and by the time she had the money, the last one was sold. With the Thesolian Jewelers focusing on foreign gems now, it's near impossible to get the earrings."

Tenel Ka half listened in as Taryn chatted up the other woman and her coterie, leaving the socializing for the more sociable of her protectors. The shuttle they were on was actually a luxury taxi service taking them to an auction run by Kyrisa's people. There, the assets of the families who had refused to recognize Kyrisa were being auctioned off. Prized family heirlooms, historic treasures, rare collections, the previous owners were in no position to protest as items that had been in their family for generations were sold to the highest bidder. Often time the previous owners, and their entire family, were either dead or dying slowly in Kyrisa's labor camps.

Ordinarily, the auctions would be in the city of _Kyrisa'chume'dan_ itself. But Kyrisa was holding an auction of the previous Royal Family's possessions, more a clearance sale than anything else, and was hosting the auction within the Fountain Palace itself. It was an opportunity Tenel Ka and the others couldn't pass up. It was also undoubtedly a trap, considering the after-auction entertainment was the live execution of several of the _Chume'doro_ , including Hiana and Chiri.

The shuttle stopped at the foot of the large basalt crag on which the palace was situated. Tenel Ka glanced up at its glimmering spires and found it surreal that she was now trying to infiltrate a place that had been her home for close to fifteen years.

"Come, eunuch," she barked at Zekk. "You will rue the day should we miss the sale of something I want."

Zekk followed along, with Taryn moving off with her new group of 'friends'. Immediately visible were the ranks of Nightbrothers and sisters creating a line at the foot of the crag. Hapan guards wearing the very familiar red, Ni'korish uniforms were everywhere the dark Jedi were not. Faces were being scanned, handprints were taken. A noble who protested the treatment promptly got lightsabered through the chest and no one else complained.

"Name?" A Nightsister said, in a bored tone, not paying Tenel Ka a second glance.

"Lady Tiovali Enka," Tenel Ka answered, matching the tone. "The auctions have not started yet, have they?"

"You're a long way from Maires," the Nightsister's Ni'korish counterpart looked Tenel Ka over as Tenel Ka's cover ID popped up on the scanner she was using.

"Not every day artifacts from the Royal Family are sold off," Tenel Ka replied. "I can make a fortune selling them outside the Consortium."

"True," the Ni'korish guard smirked. She looked Zekk's gleaming oiled body over as if appraising a piece of meat. "The thing there your servant?"

"Mother sent him with me to keep me safe," Tenel Ka sighed, as if letting the Ni'korish guard know a personal anguish. "You can touch if you want."

"A bit pale, but fine musculature," the Ni'korish guard laughed, groping Zekk in the guise of 'checking for contraband'. "His name?"

"I just call him 'eunuch'," Tenel Ka shrugged, checking inside the giant handbag she had with her. "One moment, I have his ID card in here somewhere."

The Ni'korish guard continued to laugh, glancing in the handbag at the same time. "Don't worry. Just go on through. If he does anything stupid though, it'll be on you."

"Hear that, eunuch?" Tenel Ka rounded on Zekk.

Zekk kept his head bowed and nodded.

"See, he knows his place," Tenel Ka said haughtily. "Come, eunuch."

Tenel Ka breezed by the check-point as if she didn't have a care in the world, joining the large number of people ascending the basalt stairs to the palace. A part of the danger of the plan was that she didn't have any other bodyguard apart from Zekk. It would have been too obvious if she had tried to infiltrate the palace with a retinue of a dozen _Chume'doro_ even if they had been in disguise. The risk was immense, but the lives of Hiana and those others who had refused to renounce her were on the line.

Entering the palace, Tenel Ka was struck with a bit of curiosity. How did an insane Dathomiri witch redecorate? At that thought, Tenel Ka grimaced and shook her head. She was spending way too much time with her image-obsessed nobility. But as she began to walk through the familiar halls of the palace once more, she couldn't help but look around.

During her own reign she had tried to keep the regal decorations to a bare minimum. After all, her people had been recovering from the Yuuzhan Vong War and the Killik War and she didn't want the Royal Family to look like it was out of touch with the sufferings of the everyday person. She had even passed a law restricting the nobility from lavish feasts and other extraordinary expenditures. Additionally, for every credit spent on luxury, five had to be spent on the welfare of the Consortium. It had been widely unpopular with the nobility, but it was celebrated throughout the Consortium by the commoners.

Apparently, where her actions had been motivated by her Jedi upbringing, Kyrisa's were being motivated by her Dathomiri heritage. The whole 'display your power if you've got it' aspect of that heritage. The crystalline chandeliers above had been replaced with iron-wrought candelabras—with plates of blue-green flame dancing on oil in the center, and candles flickering on the perimeter. The light illuminated tribal paintings that had replaced the intricate tapestries hanging from the natural stone walls, and lit up the recently-added metal hooks on the columns they passed by. Between the columns, skulls of predatory animals sat on pedestals where the busts of famous Hapans had once been. The more simplistic rugs that had covered stretches of the hallway had been replaced with rugs made of skins of dangerous beasts. Weapon racks had been added, containing not blasters or traditional Hapan swords, but a plethora of weapons one might find on Dathomir.

Tenel Ka wondered if the Heritage Council remnant was now screaming their hearts out in regret for having displaced her. Compared to her own changes and reforms, Kyrisa's had to be as extremely un-Hapan as the green-flaming braziers and chained wild animals that lined the hallways. The changes were a massive shock to her, and she couldn't imagine what it was like for the council. Not that the council could complain. Rather than appeasement and placation, Kyrisa simply jailed or executed anyone who complained. Ruthless, but scarily efficient in bringing the nobility into line.

Why couldn't she have done that? Tenel Ka mentally pouted. If a few random jailings and executions would have made court-life so much less stressful, then she should have tried it sooner. Of course she had an annoying thing called a conscience. Though some people called her a mass-murdering Queen Mother due to the number of Hapan dead in the last few wars, one of the last things she wanted was to personify the spirit of that insult. It took so much more effort to be good than evil, something that wasn't fair at all.

Tenel Ka felt Zekk's amusement at her train of thought and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you have something to say, eunuch?"

Zekk hid a smirk and shook his head again.

"Speak your mind," Tenel Ka mock-glowered.

"Do you think your intended would enjoy several of those creatures? I have not seen any similar creature in all of Hapes," Zekk pointed to the wolf-like animals Kyrisa had chained by the grand-staircase

Tenel Ka really did have to hide a smile of her own as she regarded the obviously Force-altered canines. She could easily imagine Jacen treating the seething fanged creatures as a pair of innocent puppies. After all, he was the guy who had kept the lethal crystal snakes in his Yavin Four quarters and treated Cuddles the Rancor like a little kid.

"We shall see if Queen Mother Kyrisa is willing to part with one of them," Tenel Ka concluded.

They followed the other Hapan socialites into the throne-room. Servers greeted each of the arrivals, offering drinks and appetizers before directing them to the rows of seats set up before the throne. The blinds in the room were drawn over the windows, making the greenish blue glow of the torches and candelabras the only source of light. The murmuring among the guests grew nervous. Especially since the red-robed Dathomiri dark Jedi looked down on the crowd from the balcony, and the red-armored Ni'korish shocktroopers stood by every exit.

Tenel Ka sedately took a seat towards the front, analytically scanning her surroundings. Playing his role, Zekk stood dutifully beside her, holding her three giant totes with one hand, and a tray with her drink and a small cracker and cheese dish in his other. Other Hapan manservants were similarly employed, their submissive demeanor and turned-down gaze a shared trait.

The lights dimmed and Tenel Ka felt it the moment Kyrisa arrived. The Dathomiri Nightwitch was emitting an oppressive Force shroud that garnered fear and terror among those it washed over. The throne-room fell quiet immediately, the crowd gasping at the paralyzing sensation. Some fainted in their seats, and a few of the menservants toppled to the ground. Tenel Ka gritted her teeth and endured the sensation the best she could. Any sign of resistance, any form of Force-defense against the aura would betray her true nature.

A single figure strode to the bottom step of the throne's dais, clad in the traditional scarlet robes of a Darthomiri dark-sider.

It wasn't Kyrisa.

Tenel Ka clenched her fists, real and artificial as she schooled her face into an impassive slate.

"The Queen Mother of Hapes, Kyrisa of Dathomir welcomes you all to her abode," Nightsister Lomi Plo said with a patronizing grin, well aware of what Kyrisa's Force presence was doing to the crowd. "As Director of the Ni'korish and Commander of the Hapan Navy I too welcome you. It is good to see so many from across the Consortium acknowledge the new and rightful ruler. Now, all kneel before the Night Queen of Dathomir and the Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium, Kyrisa!"

There was an electrical crackle, purple lightning flashed into existence above the throne. The crowd gasped as the lightning forked and danced. The source of the lightning was the new Queen Mother herself, using the lightning to levitate herself to the throne in a memorable fashion. Strips of red cloth flowed around her like tentacles as the high-collared Dathomiri Witch vestments she was wearing fluttered in her Force-generated breeze. To say that she had the audience cowed and amazed would be understating things. Even Tenel Ka had to grudgingly admit that the insane, psychopathic Nightwitch had a flare for the dramatic.

Kyrisa landed, her white and red-painted face an icy cold vestige of cruelty and malice. She gazed at the crowd of Hapan socialite as if they were insects not worthy of her time. Her voice was just as welcoming. "Thank you all for coming to this event. The stupidity of the nobles in this consortium continues to astound me."

Tenel Ka suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about the event.

"As you all know, one of the events planned for the evening is the mass execution of traitors to the crown," Kyrisa gestured off to the side and a pair of doors opened.

Tenel Ka didn't have to act out her surprise and horror; blending in easily with the rest of the crowd, as the captured _Chume'doro_ were practically dragged in. All had had their hair completely shaved from their heads, their glazed eyes and rag-covered, bloodied and burnt bodies limp. The purpose of the hooks that adorned the columns in the room was clear when each of the _Chume'doro_ were mounted on them, each hook gripping onto the ropes that kept their wrists bound, dangling them off the ground. Four _Chume'doro_ were fastened around the columns on the base, while the Dathomiri Nightsisters assisted in levitating the captured Hapans and added four more on an upper register of the columns.

Tenel Ka felt a combination of nausea and fury at the sight, recognizing each and every woman hoisted onto the columns, knowing that they were only there because they had remained loyal to her. She felt Zekk's hand rest on her shoulder for a fraction of a second and did her best to calm herself.

"There was a second event planned," Kyrisa continued after the last of the captured _Chume'doro_ was hung up like a wall-decoration. "Namely, the capture and execution of the Jedi known as Tenel Ka Djo."

A startled murmur raced through the crowd of socialites.

"What about the auction?" One of them called out.

"A ruse, I'm afraid," Kyrisa said, shaking her head. "You see, I knew that by threatening to execute her dear _Chume'doro_ , the Jedi Tenel Ka would make some plans to save them. Jedi are horribly predictable after all. If she is not in this room at this very moment, then she is somewhere in the city below. It is why the cameras in this hall are broadcasting this moment all throughout Hapes. Jedi Tenel Ka must know that if she does not surrender herself at this very moment, then not only will all her precious bodyguards die a terribly painful death. Then so will the sons, daughters, sisters, and mothers of all the noble families currently in this room. Should she continue to hide, continue to plot, then all your deaths will be on her head."

The crowd immediately cried out in panic. Some of the socialite took off running towards the throne-room doors. Sith Lightning dropped them in their tracks, and then they were sent flying backwards into the crowd. Tears begin to fall, the crowd closing together tightly in instinctive reflex.

"Come out, Jedi," Kyrisa said in an almost singsong voice. "You have until the count of ten, then people are going to start dying because of you."

Tenel Ka stayed amid the cluster of frightened socialite, her own heart pounding loudly in her chest. She couldn't look away from the grizzly displays of her bloodied and battered protectors that lined the hall. The cold anger continued to swell as Kyrisa arrogantly took a seat in the throne and gaze at the crowd with a superior smirk.

"Five, four, three…" A muted explosion echoed through the palace.

"Queen Mother!" A Ni'Korish guard yelled, bursting through the main doors. "The Jedi She-Dog is mounting an assault on our forces in the North Wing! We're being overrun!"

Kyrisa snapped her fingers at one of her guards, and the holo-emitters in the throne-room flared to life. Being displayed were the different views from the many security cameras that dotted the palace. Sure enough, the familiar coppery-red hair and one-armed profile of the former Queen Mother could be seen illuminated by an emerald green lightsaber blade amid a pitch battle. But hers wasn't the only lightsaber present. With her were several yellow and blue blades, their holders very clearly Dathomiri even in the dim light.

"So predictable as always. Even bringing the Dayclans into this," Kyrisa shook her head. "Nightsisters, bring her to me alive. Kill the rest."

The red-robed Dathomiri women lining the hall all bowed their heads. They, along with most of the chained animals, vanished from their posts in a flash.

"Queen Mother," Lomi Plo said carefully.

"Yes?"

"Her attack does not make sense."

"Explain."

"The North Wing is on the completely opposite side of the palace as the throne-room. Why would she begin her attack on that side?"

"My agents informed her that the executions would not begin until after the auction," Kyrisa answered back smugly. "By accelerating the executions, I have forced her hand. Why don't you go assist your sisters in battle, Sister Plo. I know you have a personal grudge to settle with that Jedi."

"You are generous, Queen Mother," Lomi inclined her head. She made a gesture and a squad of the Ni'korish fell into formation with her. The group then left through one of the side-doors.

Kyrisa's eyes glimmered malevolently as she continued to study the security footage, largely ignoring her very captive audience. There were still dozens of Ni'korish guards in the room, though most seemed just as engrossed by the security footage as their leader.

"Gotta love Sith overconfidence," Zekk murmured in a low voice.

Tenel Ka nodded her head once. "It really does come in handy."

"Silence!" Barked a nearby Ni'korish guard.

Zekk rolled his eyes and made a gesture. The guard let out a startled cry as he was suddenly whipped through the room by an invisible force, bowling into another three who had been going for their weapons. The other guards promptly took aim, only for another whip of Force energy flailing about and sending them flying backwards into the stone walls of the room.

Kyrisa jerked up in alarm at the display of Force attacks, her smirk turning into a scowl in a heartbeat. The sound of plasma pistols shrieking caught her attention and she looked towards the source. A Hapan with blonde hair and red-highlights had somehow produced two blaster-pistols from her purse and had just picked off a full squad of Ni'korish troopers all by herself. Enraged, Kyrisa gestured, and the Hapan was driven backwards into one of the pillars. The Hapan's spine should have been shattered upon impact, but another Force presence diverted the Hapan's trip just enough so that all the Hapan did was skid painfully across its surface. Before Kyrisa could register the change, a one-two combo Force blast slammed her into the throne, and then toppled both her and throne over.

"Get out of here!" Zekk yelled to the dumbstruck socialites all around him. "Clear the room!"

"You're General Zekk!" One of the Hapans gasped.

" _The_ General Zekk? General Zekk the Virile?"

"Of course it is! Don't you recognize him from the holo-mags?" A third chastised. "He is said to be endowed like no other Hapan, with an endurance to satisfy an entire battalion!"

"Really?" Eyes darted below his waistband.

"It is said he's the true father of the _Chume'da_ ," another whispered, staring at him in awe.

"The Queen Mother Tenel Ka's Consort Prime," yet another added.

"When did that happen?" Zekk stared agog right back at the crowd, his jaw hanging open. A distant explosion shook him from his bemusement. "Never mind that! As Queen Mother Tenel Ka's Consort Prime I command you to get your useless rears out of here! The dark Jedi will be coming back and you don't want to be here when that happens!"

With the Ni'korish down for the count, and another explosion sounding particularly close, the crowd hastily obeyed, filtering out of the room in record time. Zekk whirled back around to see Tenel Ka and Tracyn already freeing the _Chume'doro_ from their bindings.

"Kyrisa?" Zekk asked, moving to assist.

"Fled," Tenel Ka shook her head, pointing to where she had sent the Nightwitch flying over her throne and out of sight.

"We only planned to save the few Kyrisa said she was going to execute. There's no way we can get all of them out of here before the Nightsisters come back," Zekk said grimly, his hands becoming slick with blood as he gripped the arms of a _Chume'doro_ and brought her down. "It doesn't even look like we can move some of them without causing more damage."

"We're not leaving any of them behind," Tracyn hissed.

"Plan Besh it is," Tenel Ka said. She clicked on the locator beacon stashed inside her sash.

"I am so going to blast every last one of those cowardly witches," Tracyn snarled, her emotions as always worn plainly for everyone to see. She tenderly brought down another one of the _Chume'doro_ , swallowing a lump in her throat and fighting back tears as she did. "I swear they're going to pay."

"Let's get your sisters out of here first," Zekk murmured. He felt the shift in the Force and knew they were running out of time. He reached into one of the many totes he had carried with him and pulled out his lightsaber. "Tenel Ka, Tracyn, finish up here."

"Be careful, my friend," Tenel Ka said with a knowing nod.

"Don't you dare make me a widow," Tracyn added, eyes blazing.

Zekk gave her a brief kiss and then jogged the rest of the way through the throne-room, exiting out the main doors.

He released a breath and cleared his mind, gripping his lightsaber in both hands as the hallway before him filled with Dathomiri. Leading them was a very familiar face, Lomi Plo. After the Killik War, Tenel Ka had retained her as an adviser, someone to give her an alternative view on things. Lomi had essentially been under house-arrest though, not allowed to venture outside the limits of _Tenel Ka Chume'dan_ or have any communication with those outside the Consortium without Tenel Ka's permission. The years passed without incident, and Zekk had assumed that the Dathomiri Nightsister had been reformed. Evidently he had been mistaken.

"Zekk."

"Lomi," Zekk replied, matching her glib tones. "Always the survivalist I see."

"Still the same old Jedi lapdog. You were so much more fun when you embraced the darkness," Lomi held out her hands to keep her sisters from advancing. "He and I have an old score to settle. Come, Darkest Knight, let's see if we can't reignite that killer instinct within you."

Lomi charged her lightsaber with a crackle of lightning and swung at Zekk in a vicious slash. Zekk's saber sprung to life and he parried the strike. "You really need to pick up some new tricks. You've been doing the same thing since our days at the Shadow Academy."

"How's this?" Lomi head-butted Zekk, then swept his legs out from his stunned form.

Zekk fell, but hit Lomi with a Force shove that sent her tumbling back into her fellow Nightsisters. This gave him time to kip up and regain his guard. "Not bad."

"Oh I'll give you bad," Lomi snarled. She attacked with her lightsaber again, but as Zekk moved to block it, her other hand thrust out and blasted him with a ball of Sith Lightning. The blow sent Zekk flying backwards against the throne-room doors, causing him to groan from the impact.

Zekk had little time to regain his bearings as Lomi flew through the air, intent on skewering him. On the opposite side of the door, both Tenel Ka and Tracyn jumped slightly as a red lightsaber blade pierced the door and illuminated the entryway in its light. The blade withdrew then sliced through the door at several points in a wild abandon.

Zekk finished his evading roll, slashing at Lomi as she pulled her saber free from the door in a wrenching motion. Even then, she wouldn't have been able to finish the motion in time to protect herself. Unfortunately for Zekk, her fellow Nightsisters decided to intervene, using the Force to freeze him in place.

"Foolish," Lomi shook her head at Zekk, held in stasis mid-strike by the others. She raised her lightsaber to deliver a killing blow.

The shriek of a plasma pistol discharging echoed from out of the throne-room, the blast removing a good portion of Lomi's raised hand and destroying the lightsaber in the process. The sound of the blaster broke the concentration of the Nightsisters, allowing Zekk to free himself and hammer them with a wave of Force energy. Lomi looked to him in shock, and then cried out as he hit her with a burst of Force energy that sent her flying through and out the hallway window.

"Zekk, we're clear!" Tracyn yelled.

Zekk quickly dove through the throne-room doors, barely avoiding the recovering Nightsister barrage of Force-attacks.

"Nice shot," Zekk nodded to his wife, running the length of the throne-room. Waiting outside the no-longer intact windows behind the throne was a Hapan SigTel stealth transport.

"Almost broke your promise," Tracyn glared, swatting at him. "You're lucky Lomi made enough holes in the door to give me a clear shot."

"And very lucky for marrying such a crackshot," Zekk said, giving her a placating kiss on the top of her head.

The throne-room doors exploded open in a shower of splinters and debris. The first Nightsister through, however, was pelted by the Royal Hapan Throne flying at near the speed of sound. The second through was dropped dead by a sniper-shot coming from the waiting transport.

Zekk leaped onto the transport, bypassing the Dathomiri Praxeum's best Jedi sniper, Ijun, as the Jedi dropped his second target. "All aboard!"

"Mission accomplished," Dathomiri Jedi Sanola Ti confirmed. "All infiltrators present and accounted for."

The transport began its rapid climb out of the Hapan atmosphere.

"Activating cloaking field," the pilot, the Dathomiri Jedi Rajade Lo, called out from the cockpit. "Welcome back. Glad I don't have to fight that crazy dark Jedi by myself."

Zekk saw Taryn head for the back of the ship and followed her. Once inside the cargo hold, however, the exhilaration of a victory and near-escape vanished. There were over four dozen near-tortured-to-death _Chume'doro_ laid out on makeshift cots. A pale Ryadii Skella and stone-faced Mirala Chell were tending to several of the unconscious women as best they could. Tenel Ka was seeing to another group, her emotions locked away to the point she might as well have been made of stone.

Taryn had immediately moved to her sister's side, the older of the Zel twins kneeling down next to the cots that held an unconscious Hiana and Chiri. Trista had yet to change out of her disguise and still had Tenel Ka's lightsaber clipped to her belt, as she used her available hand to blot Hiana's forehead with a moist cloth. Without any communication between the two twins, they both immediately looked to their House Jedi. Zekk needed no other words and solemnly moved to their side. Kneeling down next to Alpha Squad's leader and unofficial morale officer, he flinched at what he sensed.

"Zekk?" Taryn said worriedly.

Zekk cast an already dreaded look to Tenel Ka, who acknowledged him with a single nod and a spike of uncontrollable rage. He really didn't want to voice what he had sensed for fear the twins would hijack the ship and force another fight with the one responsible for their friends' comatose state. People had good reason to fear the darker side of the Force, and he had over four dozen examples all around him as proof why.

"We'll wait until we get back to Shedu Maad," Zekk breathed out, speaking more to Tenel Ka then the twins. "She's going to need a lot more time than the quick trip there will give me. They all will."

The cargo door opened and both Sanola Ti and Ijun entered. Sanola's team had escaped the massacre of the Dathomiri Praxeum because they had been on a diplomatic mission to Hapes. Given the increased bond between Hapes and Dathomir since the Swarm War, there had actually been talks to start up a Dathomir embassy in _Tenel Ka Chume'dan_. It had been a delicate balancing act for Tenel Ka. On one hand, closer ties to the outside galaxy would increase the strength of Hapes. On the other, she did not want it to appear that she was pandering to her fellow Jedi. The main thing that made the negotiation even possible was Dathomir's matriarchal culture and its compatibility with the female-dominant Hapes.

Fortunately or not, the presence of Sanola's team had paid off when Kyrisa launched her coup. The light-side Dathormir had been among the first loyalist ships to make it to Shedu Maad, saving much of Tenel Ka's command-staff including Hapes' lone non-Jedi male general, Gadell Vessau.

"Someone really needs to put Kyrisa down," Sanola said, her voice glacial as she took note of the state of those in the room.

"Agreed," Ijun said with uncharacteristic anger. His eyes darted to Hiana and a silent conversation passed between he and Zekk.

"Ijun will keep Hiana stabilized until we reach the base," Zekk said to the Zel twins.

Both young women looked to the Dathomir sniper and nodded their consent.

"Is there anything we _can_ do for them?" Trista asked.

"We can clean some of the blood off their bodies," Zekk said grimly. "Apply bacta patches on the more serious looking wounds."

"We can do that," Taryn said, her face becoming stricken as she began to understand what her husband was saying. "They…they're not going to be the same when they wake up, will they?"

Zekk saw Ryadii and the others in the cargohold glance surreptitiously in his direction, looks of dread quickly chased away by emotionless masks. He bowed his head and shook it very slowly. "For those that do wake up…no, they won't."

"What…what do you mean?" Taryn swallowed heavily, her Hapan commando façade slammed into place and her eyes grew cold and emotionless.

Zekk closed his eyes, not wanting to vocalize it.

"Zekk, what do you mean?" Taryn repeated, all emotion now gone from her voice.

"Kyrisa…and her people," Zekk started. He looked over to Tenel Ka and saw that his childhood friend was staring blankly towards the back of the ship. "The ones we've rescued. Their minds have all been broken with dark side Force techniques. We…we didn't save them quick enough. They're all just shells, whoever they once were was destroyed."

"But you can fix them," Trista said determinedly, looking like a little girl as she took his hand into her available limb. "Just like you always save me and Taryn. You can save them too."

For those who didn't know the twins like Zekk did, they'd probably find it odd how Trista was the one emoting and Taryn the one who had retreated behind an emotionless mask. But Zekk knew that the twins would sometimes do just that. Trista's logical-working mind could handle emotional trauma a lot better than Taryn's easy-going spirit. They also didn't want to _both_ be unfeeling automatons, so whenever Taryn retreated behind her training to save her sanity, Trista let her own emotions surface.

Zekk swallowed heavily, unable to meet her gaze any longer. He stood, silently walking to a nearby porthole to gaze out at the Transitory Mists and try and get his emotions in order.

"Zekk?" Trista repeated a bit more softly, her own gray-eyed gaze cooling rapidly.

"I don't know," Zekk answered honestly, turning reluctantly towards the twins. "I just…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"I recognize the techniques used," Sanola's voice was barely a whisper as she rose from checking on another commando.

Zekk looked to Sanola. "You do?"

Sanola stood grimly. "No cure exists that I know of, but I recognize how these injuries were inflicted. Kyrisa and her people started with the Spell of Nightmares. A technique that overloads the mind with every single negative memory and emotion. When the…victim…has succumbed to insanity and was pleading for it to end, the Spell of Mind Shatter would have been used next."

"What does that do?" Ryadii asked in a deathly even voice, her cybernetic implants standing out against her pale face.

"Just like it sounds," Sanola replied. "It's a Nightclan technique designed to rend a mind to nothingness. Any thoughts would cause excruciating agony until the victim is incapable of thought at all."

"So we can't do anything?" Taryn asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"I said _I_ knew of no cure," Sanola interrupted. "If there is one, I know of one person who might know…if she has survived Kyrisa's attack. But she is on Dathomir."

"Who?" Zekk asked.

"The true Night Queen Ros Lai," Sanola said evenly. "If there is anyone in the galaxy who is knowledgeable about Nightclan spells, it would be her."

"This Night Queen…is she friendly?" Taryn asked.

"The Night Queen would be the ruler of all the dark side Force-users on Dathomir," Tenel Ka remarked mildly, speaking up for the first time. She gave Sanola a calculating look. "All the ones that have allied with the Dathomiri Praxeum in any case."

"Basically only cares if it affects her or her own then?" Taryn summed up.

"Nightclans in a nutshell," Sanola inclined her head.

Tenel Ka rose from her tending to her soldiers. "Once we touch down on Shedu Maad and resupply we will immediately set off for Dathomir."

"You'll be going, _Chume_?" One of the commandos who had backed up Trista's invasion of the palace voiced in surprise.

"The Night Queen deserves respect," Tenel Ka answered in response. "As I will be asking her to help my people, it is only proper that I make the request personally."

"That makes sense," Zekk nodded. "Do you believe General Vessau and General Livette will be able to hold the fort while we are gone?"

"Allana and Jayce will also come with us. With our Force presences no longer in the Consortium, Kyrisa will lose her primary lead," Tenel Ka reasoned. "So long as our forces remain passive, she will be hard-pressed to find them. The rest of you, I know that these are your sisters-in-arms, but I request that you stay in the Consortium and help where you can. The members of Alpha Squad, Recon Gamma, and Recon Delta will be sufficient for my protection."

" _Chume_." The Royal Guardswomen clasped a fist over their chest without argument.

"I promise. When we return from Dathomir, it will be with your sisters-in-arms," Tenel Ka's voice took on a steely note. "And together we will repay Kyrisa for her extreme lack of hospitality."

"With interest," Trista added darkly. She detached the lightsaber in her belt and returned it to its proper owner. "We will bring back a few more Dathomiri Jedi if we can too. I remember how effective a single squad was in the Killik War. If we can recruit an army, Kyrisa won't stand a chance."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes gleamed. "Cousin, I like the way you think."

 **LotJA[VI]LotJA**

The _Fell Defender_ 's streamlined and gleaming white profile more closely matched the ships of the Imperial Ascendancy than the blocky Star Destroyers of the supporting Imperium battle group. It was a stark reminder of just how much loyalty Jagged Fel still commanded among the Chiss. Why a part of their Expeditionary Defense Force and several House Phalanxes had defected from the Third Imperium-run Imperial Ascendancy and thrown in their lot with the 'renegade' moff. The non-Chiss vessels in support were the fruits borne from the labor of the Imperial Knights. Much of the outer Imperium territories had been annexed solely because of Imperial Knight negotiations. The local governments were more loyal to the Empire the Imperial Knights had painted, than the one Grand Moff Quille was trying to establish.

The small flotilla of ships was surrounding a large vessel that could have easily been mistaken for a massive piece of flotsam. The _Starkiller_ Star Dreadnaught had apparently been _really_ battered by Jagged's ambush and hardly looked space-worthy. Yet, it was the key to their victory.

"Talk about going all in," Jaina murmured from the bridge of the _Fell Defender_. Outside was a significant portion of the forces Jagged and she had at their disposal. If things went wrong, things were going to get very difficult really fast. It was hard to win the hearts and minds after getting the stuffing beaten out of you.

" _I've confirmed it. Moff Mitth'roda'sari is indeed overseeing this mission personally. He's on the Star of Csilla. The Star Dreadnaught in pursuit_ ," Hess'irolia'nuruodo's hologram reported.

"Even better," Jagged said patiently. "Perhaps this plan is worth it after all."

"Look on the bright side, Moff Fel," Jaina said, making a face at him. "Even if we scrap these two Supers, they'll still have the third kept in reserve over Taspir. We'll hijack that one."

" _I suppose_ ," Irolia said reluctantly. A computer in the background began blinking and she received a report from one of her subordinates. " _The Moff's forces will be emerging from hyperspace in five minutes._ "

"Show time, people," Jaina announced.

"Launch fighters and enter formation Fel-Solo Sesh," Jagged directed.

" _Deploy, deploy,_ " Irolia directed her own people.

The fleet leaders watched impassively as the streams of fighters under their command coursed out from their motherships.

"The fleet's yours, Moff Fel," Jaina inclined her head, before dropping into a seated position on her knees at the very end of the bridge walkway. "I'll advise as needed."

"Understood." Jagged studied the read-out of the Crustai system. It was a former Nuruodo long-distance scout base that abutted the known regions of space. Like most Chiss-held worlds, Crustai itself was a cold, barren ball of rock. Its facilities had been mothballed after the station was abandoned, its network of sensors and relays left to drift in place. Reactivating them had been their first order of business upon arriving in the system. The equipment may have been antiquated even by Chiss standards, but they still did their job. "Have Captain Devis and Captain Neda keep their fleet groups out of action until called for."

"Sir, receiving a message from the Council of Moffs! Priority Urgent!"

"Put it through."

Irolia's hologram was minimized as the image of Moff Tol Getelles appeared. Upon seeing Jagged, he looked over his shoulder. " _I got through!"_

"Moff Getelles?"

The Moff turned back to the camera. " _Moff Fel, Grand Moff Quille is launching an all-out offensive on our holdings! We've already lost the Cassander and Horuz systems. A Star Destroyer wolf-pack from the Ciutric Hegemony is on the verge of breaking our forces at Agamar And…"_

"I got the point," Jagged held up a hand to halt the man. "Which Imperial Knight was assigned that sector?"

" _Imperial Knights Sovan Draco and Lyda Rae._ "

"They'll be able to repel the attack," Jagged said with the utmost confidence in the people Jaina had trained. "Imperial Knight Draco is a veteran of the Killik War and is used to overwhelming odds. Imperial Knight Lyda Rae is similarly skilled. They might lose some ground, but I have no doubt that that is a part of their strategy."

" _But…_ "

"How many ships have they lost?" Jagged asked.

" _Well…only a few fighters and a frigate but..._ "

"Let them do what they do best," Jagged cut the man off. "They might be young but the Force will tilt the balance in their favor. Panic only if they request help."

" _Are you sure?_ " Tol Getelles asked. A politician since the days of Palpatine, he was well versed in surviving various political turmoil and coming out ahead.

"If you do not have confidence in them, then by all means use your personal shuttle and flee to Quille's arms," Jagged said impatiently. A warning light let him know that the pursuing Chiss forces were inbound. "Once I am done here, I will reinforce their position. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have a sector to capture."

" _A sector? I thought you were just capturing a Star Dread…_ "

Jagged ended the conversation just as the gleaming white fleet of the Imperial Ascendancy arrived. "Wonderful."

The Imperial Ascendancy fleet closed in at frightening speeds, quickly fanning out to ensure that Jagged and Irolia's forces were pinned back up against Crustai with nowhere to go.

"Receiving a hail from Moff Mitth'roda'sari."

"Begin phase one of our plan. Put him through."

" _Jagged Fel_ ," the Chiss Moff placed in charge of the Chiss sector said with usual Chiss curtness.

"Mitth'roda'sari," Jagged returned.

" _It's Moff Mitth'roda'sari._ _By order of the Third Imperium you and your fellow fugitives are to lay down your weapons and surrender. This is a battle you cannot hope to win._ "

"I believe otherwise."

" _You are outnumbered at least five to one. More if you take into account my flag. Your helmsman should be telling you that we have activated interdictor fields, there is no escape. The only way you will come out of this alive is…Wait, what are you doing?"_

"What are you referring to?"

" _You are bringing the Starkiller into attack position? Are you mad? It won't survive a single volley from my fleet._ "

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Jagged said with maddening patience. There was no one living onboard the ship, its computers operating on pre-planned instructions that boiled its every move down to pure logic. The enemy Force sensitives in Mitth'roda'sari's fleet would never be able to sense the motives or the threat of the ship because there were no feelings or emotions involved. It was simply following its prearranged maneuvering without any ill-will towards the other side. If Jaina's planned worked, the battle would be over very shortly.

" _Enough games. You will surrender at once or we will take lethal action to end your little insurrection once and for all._ "

"The interesting thing about interdictor fields is that they don't necessarily prevent jumps to hyperspace," Jagged continued evenly. "Yes, the ship is dragged out of hyperspace as soon as it enters it, overloading the hyperdrive in the process. But a ship the size of the _Starkiller_ can go pretty far in the single light-second it was in hyperspace. When it re-emerges its momentum is great."

" _What are you…_?"

"Good bye, Mitth'roda'sari," Jagged said firmly. "You allied yourself to the wrong side."

The _Starkiller_ suddenly winked into hyperspace and was dragged out a split second later, several explosions rippling across its frame as the instant acceleration and deceleration tested its already ruinous frame. In that single second though, the _Starkiller_ was practically prow-to-prow with the _Star of Csilla_. Alarmed gunnery and engine crews frantically went to work to avoid the extremely large piece of space debris, but to no avail. The momentum of the battered Star Dreadnaught was too great, its mass too large to evade.

As if in slow motion, the two Star Dreadnaughts slammed into each other. The rippling impact was very visible as entire decks buckled and armored plating peeled away. The _Star of Csilla_ 's shields, more adept at blocking energy-based weapons and high-explosives, never had a chance against the sheer bulk that was driven into it. Both Star Dreadnaughts continued to merge in a grizzly crash that had parts flying off into space. And then the drive-core of the _Starkiller_ was intentionally detonated. The blinding explosion ripped apart the rest of the _Star of Csilla_ and reduced the two state-of-the-art Imperial-Chiss warships into a vast field of debris many kilometers wide.

The smaller Star Destroyers and support ships that had been escorting the _Star of Csilla_ hadn't escaped the blast unscathed. Those closest had contributed to the debris field, with dozens more ships receiving some form of damage.

"Signal Captain Devis' and Captain Neda's group," Jagged directed.

On cue, a Star Destroyer and a handful of frigates jumped in, flanking the bewildered Imperial Ascendancy forces. On the opposite side, another Star Destroyer and several light cruisers appeared. Despite the fact that the Imperial Ascendancy forces still outnumbered what Jagged had brought to bear, the arrival of two new groups coupled with the morale-crushing loss of their leader and super-cruiser, quickly squashed what spirit they had left. The Imperial Ascendancy interdictors quickly ceased their gravity fields and beat a hasty retreat. They weren't the only ones. Within seconds of the arrival of the Captain Devis and Neda and their ships, most of the opposing fleet leaped away in panic.

"Open a channel to the remaining Imperial Ascendancy forces," Jagged announced.

"Channel open."

"This is Moff Jagged Fel. I am hereby annexing the Chiss sector into the Fel Imperium. Continue to resist and you will be destroyed. Join us in toppling the pro-human, xenophobic Grand Moff Quille and you will be permitted to retain your commissions and your lives. To put it simply. Do you want to be Quille's puppets, or do you want to be Chiss again?"

"The remaining ships are firing," warned the sensor operator.

"That's our answer," Jagged said neutrally. "Return fire. Attack wings engage."

The odds were more or less equal with the Super Star Destroyer and most of the Imperial Ascendancy fleet group gone. The ones that did remain, however, were clearly being aided by dark Jedi of their own. The synchronization of their fighters, frigates, and cruisers was a level beyond hard training and practice. Moving much like a living entity, the Imperial Ascendancy group met Jagged's forces head on.

The space above Crustai was lit up in a volley of explosions and laser fire, ships on both sides succumbing in the first pass. Jagged continued to watch the sensor read-out of the battlefield, blinking lights showing ships being hit and then disappearing as they were destroyed. Missiles flew back and forth as the fighters and lighter support craft slugged it out. The capital ships on both sides were exchanging long-distance volleys as well, steaming towards one and other with lethal intent.

 _This one_ , Jagged heard Jaina's voice echo in his mind. One of the lights representing an enemy capital ship seemed to glow brighter to his gaze, standing out on the sensor board. He blinked, and the light of the sensor board returned to normal.

Jagged hit the comm button attached to the holo-projector. "Captain Devis, this is Moff Fel. Have your fleet-group switch targets to the capital ship I am identifying. Terminate it with extreme prejudice."

" _Orders received, Moff Fel. Changing targets to the Star Destroyer you have designated._ "

Jagged made a mental note to give the young captain a commendation for her unwavering dedication. The ship he had identified was right in the middle of the Imperial Ascendancy formation and it would be otherwise suicidal to try to get to it. Sure enough, as Captain Devis' attack group switched targets, the Imperial Ascendancy fleet began to contract around it like white blood cells around an invader.

Guided by Jaina's Force-eye view of the battle, several ships from Jagged's fleet group took that opportunity to stream through the sudden gap Captain Devis had created. Rather than two neat lines of star cruisers exchanging broadsides, this created a jumbled line with cruisers of both sides streaming next to, above, and below cruisers belonging to the other faction.

The _Fell Defender_ shook as it went toe-to-toe with another Chiss Star Destroyer, thick green turbolasers and shimmering yellow turbomazer fire lancing through space. Explosions opened up on both ships as they pummeled each other like boxers. Several of the _Fell Defender_ 's fighters swooped in and began hammering the exposed regions of the enemy Star Destroyer with warheads and laser fire of their own. Secondary and tertiary explosions rippled outward, and the lights on the Imperial Ascendancy Star Destroyer flickered and went out as its power supply was hit.

The _Fell Defender_ cruised past the disabled wreck and immediately engaged another Star Destroyer that had gotten the upper hand over one of Jagged's capital ships. The scrum was fierce, and if space had the ability to transmit the sounds of the din, the sound would have been deafening. Just as Jaina had directed them to one specific target, apparently the other side had a similar idea. Imperial Ascendancy fighters, bombers, frigates and cruisers were all doing what they could to contribute to the _Fell Defender_ 's demise. Armor plating blew off, spouts of fire from venting atmosphere erupted. The once pristine white hull of the _Fell Defender_ was riddled with blast-scoring and burns. It was only a matter of which targeted ship would be blown up first.

A brilliant ball of light flared into existence, washing the bridge in its brightness. Jagged glanced out the viewport for a second, then refocused on the sensor board. The ship Jaina had designated had been destroyed. As had Captain Devis' own _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer.

"Did Captain Devis make it out?" Jagged looked to the other tacticians helping to coordinate the fight.

"Yes, sir," one called out after a few quick comm-checks. "She had the crew abandon ship before the blast. She reports that the mission to eliminate the enemy capital ship was successful."

Jagged nodded. "Ensure we get her people out of the combat zone."

"Sir, the enemy forces are scattering. They're losing their coordination."

"Must have had a dark Jedi aboard that vessel," Jagged replied evenly. "Press the attack. Cease fire only if the targets surrender."

"Yes, sir."

Seeing that the battle was well in hand, Jagged moved away from the sensor board and over to where Jaina was kneeling at the front of the bridge. Staring out at the last vestiges of the battle, Jagged clasped his hands behind his back. "You have set a bad example, Jedi Solo."

"I did?" Jaina's lips quirked in a Solo-style smirk, her eyes still closed in concentration.

"A good Imperial officer does not turn their Star Destroyer into a battering ram. You used a Star Dreadnaught as such, and look what you have done. Captain Devis followed your example and destroyed her own command for the good of the mission."

"To be fair, I think Captain Devis was instructed in Galactic Alliance training facilities."

"That is completely beside the point," Jagged half complained. "We will run out of Star Destroyers and other big ships if you think that ramming them into things is the most effective way to use them. Especially if you then teach that lesson to the next generation of captains."

"I promise I won't deliberately wreck any more of your ships," Jaina replied with a laugh. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jagged. "Unless I really, really have to."

"That will have to do. More seriously, I have received word that the taskforce I left under Imperial Knight Sorro is in full retreat after a counter-offensive by the Third Imperium. The Council of Moffs is not exactly happy we are losing territory. This leaves us with a dilemma. Shall we continue to try and acquire the now very vulnerable Chiss sector, or tend to the worries of the Moffs?"

"We don't have the forces for both?"

"Unfortunately," Jagged shook his head and helped her to her feet. "Even with Irolia's reinforcements we can do one or the other successfully. Or both extremely poorly."

"I guess we should go make your Moffs happy." Jaina sighed. "Irolia is not going to like that."

"They're not _my_ Moffs," Jagged protested.

"Right, and this isn't the Fel Imperium," Jaina rolled her eyes.

"They would have followed any strong leader that would let them stay in power," Jagged argued.

"Keep telling yourself that, Moff Fel," Jaina patted his arm sympathetically. "Is this system secure?"

"How secure do you want it?"

"Weeeeell," Jaina pointed a finger at the large debris field spawned by two Super Star Destroyers mating. "It might be helpful if we can get most of that back to Bilbringi, maybe cobble together a Super of our own. Plus, some of those capital ship wrecks look very salvageable. We need all the ships we can get, right?"

"We'll send a majority of our forces to reinforce Imperial Knight Draco then," Jagged said. "With the losses taken by the Imperial Ascendancy, they should be sufficiently decimated that they will not be able to launch another attack so far from the core of Chiss space."

"All in a day's work," Jaina remarked, nudging him with her shoulder.

Jagged rolled his eyes. "Saving the galaxy from tyrannical dark Jedi and delusional mad-men was not in the job description."

"Lodge a complaint with the Force," Jaina grinned. "But you have to admit, building your own empire, saving the galaxy, it's kind of fun, isn't it?"

Jagged cupped her face and bent down towards her. Shortly before their lips met, he murmured. "It definitely has its benefits."

 **LotJA[VII]LotJA**

Sixty-eight percent casualties, eighty-percent loss of territory, every attack countered, every counter negated. If that had been the state of the Galactic Alliance, they were doomed. But it wasn't. Instead, it was Darth Morto who was on the receiving end of such bad news. The One Sith on Coruscant were on the verge of collapse, the GAG led by Anakin Solo having pushed them to the brink. All the One Sith Intelligence leader had control over was the immediate territory surrounding the Senate Building and an increasingly dwindling amount of resources. The small One Sith vanguard that had been left in orbit had been decimated by a series of daring gambles that resulted in a One Sith Nebulon-B frigate being the lone ship left out of the nearly dozen vessels that had been at Morto's disposal.

Victory was at hand.

Or was it?

Anakin's figure was illuminated by the glow of the holo-table in the mobile GAG command center, a concerned hand rubbing at the light beard he had grown during the conflict. Sure he had had several years to prepare for a possible take-over of Coruscant by Sith forces. Had the infrastructure needed to quickly turn the tide to his favor. But had they been _too_ successful?

" _I don't like that look_ ," head of the Southern Hemisphere GAG forces, Waxarn Kel said dourly.

" _He's going to change his orders_ ," GAG orbital commander General Zindra Daine nodded tiredly.

"Have all forces withdraw back to our initial staging points. Zindra, take your forces and jump out of system until I call for you again," Anakin voiced, seeing the looks of disbelief and confusion in the faces of the commanders under him. "Master Lobi, you have your orders. Your group is closest to the front and needs to withdraw as soon as they can or be cut off."

" _They would not have to withdraw if…_ "

"Do it!"

" _Anakin, explanations,_ " Tahiri voiced wryly, used to her husband's light-speed thinking after nearly a decade and a half of marriage.

"Fact one, Sith, dark Jedi by extension, are very poor losers," Anakin said with a touch of impatience.

" _True,_ " Waxarn admitted. " _They leveled sector thirteen-thirteen when we were about to overrun their base there. Lost a lot of good people and civilians in the process._ "

" _Palpatine-era doctrines authorized the release of gene-tailored viruses and ground-destroying weapons in the event a system was overcome by rebellion,"_ Danni Fous agreed.

"Fact two. Since we've begun our counter-offensive, no further One Sith reinforcements have arrived, nor have they begun to evacuate even when we left them their Nebulon-B as an escape route."

" _Also true, what are you getting at, Anakin?_ " Zindra sighed.

"The One Sith are on the verge of losing Coruscant," Anakin said. "We all agreed last meeting that a final push would completely destroy their last few pockets on the planet. If that's so, why haven't they done anything extreme?"

" _They did try bombarding the residential areas to force us to surrender. It's why we had to sacrifice some of our ships to take out their fleet in orbit. There was also that business with the skyhooks if you recall._ "

"Too small scale," Anakin shook his head. "I get the feeling that the local One Sith commander is being set up to fail. No way would his boss have let things advanced to the point where control of such a symbolically important planet was jeopardized."

" _Anakin, the One Sith still have a substantial garrison on the planet, can still harm innocents,_ " Master Tresina Lobi protested.

"And let's say we completely wipe out the Sith on this planet," Anakin said. "If the One Sith don't have to worry about collateral damage, what's to stop them from filling this place with all sorts of nasty viruses, or bombarding the place from orbit? General Daine's forces are just enough to give the One Sith pause, but not enough if they bring in a fresh fleet. By taking out the local One Sith ruler, we'll be making ourselves, and by extension, this entire planet, targets."

" _So what? We just sit on our hands and whistle a tune while the One Sith take back all the territory we took from them? We don't even know if they have a Plan Omega or not,"_ Waxarn said with a hint of frustration.

" _If you were the local commander's overlord, know that his forces can't stand up to the opposition, but saw that Anakin Solo's forces had withdrawn and stopped attacking, what would your next move be?"_ Tahiri voiced shrewdly to her husband.

Anakin smiled faintly. "I'd send in someone to force my hand. Do something so egregious that _I_ cannot _not_ act without abandoning who I am."

" _And if we launched the attack that we had talked about_?" Waxarn proposed.

Anakin inclined his head briefly. "Coruscant is only important to the Galactic Alliance. The One Sith could care less about it. It's why Darth Krayt returned to Korriban after his big reveal. That's where the One Sith's true power base is. If we were about to gain a giant motivational boost by taking back our capital, I'd wipe it out completely. That's why I didn't want to mount an all out attack like this. We'll win, but we'll lose the planet."

" _Then what_?" Waxarn said, gritting his teeth. " _We're damned if we do, damned if we don't. Who are we to bet on the lives of all those on this planet?_ "

" _There has to be some median,_ " Master Lobi said. " _We took some casualties securing the majority of this planet. If we withdraw, then those lives would have been lost for nothing._ "

"We halt our attack, then see what moves the One Sith makes next," Anakin repeated, shaking his head. "In the meantime, our forces will do their best to discourage One Sith movement outside of their current held territory. This isn't up for discussion."

" _Understood_ ," Waxarn said, obviously unhappy but willing to trust Anakin.

The other commander's likewise acknowledged the change of plans, and their holo-images winked out.

"Master?" Jedi Knight Hedda spoke up, seeing the deep crease on Anakin's forehead.

"Resume your lessons," Anakin gave her a faint smile. "The Yuuzhan Vong biot that Kadat made to replace your arms should be more than enough to awaken your Vongsense."

Hedda made a face, holding up the flesh-toned arm that looked natural save for the Yuuzhan Vong tissue that made up its insides. "Don't remind me, Master. Having these, not being able to feel them in the Force, it's like having no arms at all. At least my metal arms had some tangible connection to the Force."

"Yeah, but you couldn't channel the Force through them," Anakin lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. "Once you master VongForce, you should be able to have full use of your Force abilities again. We'll need every ounce of strength if we're going to get through this war."

"Okay, okay," Hedda sighed. "But I don't know how you expect this time to be any different than the last billion times I've tried to 'awaken my Vongsense'. It's been two months and I can't even feel a single Yuuzhan Vong life-form, and I've been traveling around inside of one."

"Trust me, it'll come to you," Anakin smiled. "I'll join you in meditation in a few minutes. Just let me wrap things up here."

"You really think the One Sith are going to destroy this planet if we win?"

"If they can't have it, they definitely won't let us keep it," Anakin nodded.

"Just great."

"That was my reaction when I realized it," Anakin laughed. "Go, train."

"Good luck trying to outsmart the smart One Sith leader, Master."

"Thanks," Anakin's smile became enigmatic. "But if things are going like I think they are, we're about to get some help on the other side of things."

"I'm going to go now before you _really_ start talking like a Jedi Master," Hedda groaned.

Hedda left, leaving Anakin to stare at the holo-maps again. He could feel the shift in the Force, and couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice.

 **I-VII-I-VII-I**

"It has been two weeks since the last attack," Darth Morto growled as an armored figure stepped off the One Sith shuttle. "We've doubled our holdings. I have things well under control."

"Clearly not, or Darth Traya wouldn't have sent me," the arrival said almost in amusement.

Morto let out a snarl and pushed his arm in front of his would-be replacement, his Force energies flaring. "Things are under control."

The armored figure made a gesture and Morto's outstretched arm was bent at a very wrong angle. The Sith grunted in pain, staggering backwards. "What are your plans to end Solo and his forces?"

"We're hunting…"

"You've had nearly seventy days now. In that time, you've lost pretty much every single soldier under your command. Have lost one of the One Sith's more advanced fleets to a fighter-squadron force. You've thrown your best at Anakin and he massacred them. The only reason why there's been no attacks is because Anakin wants to see what comes next."

"And you're going to do what I could not?" Sneered Morto. "You come with no ships, no people. My people are loyal to me, not you. Just how are you going to get him to surrender?"

"By asking him very nicely."

"Delusional."

"I'm sure he'll see things my way," Alema Rar said, lowering her hood. "After all, he and I go way back."

 **LotJA[Chapter End]LotJA**

 **A\N:** Well, so ends the very long chapter six. Hope you all enjoyed it. In writing news, I've finished the next story arc for Forging the Future and its next chapter will be posted next week. I'm also on the final chapter of From Darkness, Light, its next chapter will be posted after Forging the Future. Making a slow recovery from my medical thing and things are slowly getting under control, so I have more writing time. Thanks for sticking around this long!

Credits: Calis and Ruan are from the fanfilm Broken Allegiance, Ko Hoshino is from the fanfilm Hoshino, adding them to my Fish Universe is my little nod to their part of the fandom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven**_

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

Luke didn't have time to celebrate the victory Kyp Durron and the others had scored. Didn't have time to greet the countless younglings and other traumatized Force-users and reassure them that all was well. Didn't have time to mourn the loss of the soldiers who had died freeing the captive Jedi younglings. Though the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ were heading to Alpheridies to offload those rescued, he didn't even have time to offer fond wishes to his wife. Such was the burden of being one of two individuals tasked with saving a flailing Galactic Alliance from an enemy that was striking from seemingly everywhere.

The rescue mission had been one of several he had been overseeing. And not all of them ended on such a high note. When the enemy had fleets commanded by Force-sensitives, even ones who weren't particularly powerful in the Force, even the most experienced Galactic Alliance fleet-commander was hard-pressed to keep up.

The Wild Knights and Night Blades were two Force-sensitive squadrons that had to actually be broken up to distribute their experienced, combat-tested veterans across the surviving GA fleet groups. Though both squadrons had been extremely effective in what they did, had survived countless battles and inflicted immense casualties in turn, when it came down to it, they were just two squadrons. Twenty-four Jedi with battle experience. Though the Force-bond they had with each other was the main reason they were so efficient, they were also skilled individually as well. Luke had had to make the decision to break up both squadrons to give Supreme Commander Pash Cracken a fighting chance against all the dark Jedi flying about in the galaxy.

And even then, victory wasn't assured. While news of Kyp's successful recovery of the younglings came through the channels, Luke was simultaneously getting reports of several failed offensives as well. Chief among them were two fleet elements directed by former Night Blades, who had been utterly decimated by a One Sith commander not only skilled in the Force, but evidently a very good tactician as well. Two more Jedi dead, several thousand GA personnel alongside them.

One last transmission from the GA flagship had revealed the identity of the culprit. It was someone no one could have predicted. One Sith Fleet commander, Natasi Daala's son, the now thirty-one year old Wilhuf Vorn, was the responsible person.

And he could use the Force as well as the best Jedi.

Luke could only imagine what Wilhuf's mother had taught him. Could only imagine the hate a woman angry at the galaxy could have filled the child's head with as Wilhuf grew. And something in the Force was telling Luke that Wilhuf would only become an even greater danger as time went on. Sharp and cunning just like his father Liegeus Vorn, who had died during the Yuuzhan Vong War when his refugee ship was destroyed by Yuuzhan Vong en route to Hapes. Brutal and calculating like his mother. Wilhuf had the makings of a very dangerous individual.

And given that Wilhuf was a dark Jedi, Pash Cracken had more or less plopped the problem onto Luke's lap in favor of enemies that couldn't read the minds of his commanders. But Wilhuf was just one threat. There were many other One Sith fleet-commanders causing headaches for the demoralized GA forces.

One such was a One Sith fleet-commander out of Corellia, whose identity Luke was growing suspicious of. This particular fleet-commander was a voice-match of ninety-nine percent to Anakin Solo, giving credence to the GA Intelligence's belief that the diktat of Corellia had made more than one clone of Luke's nephew.

There was even the belief that a surviving Slayer from the Yuuzhan Vong War had somehow been given command of a fleet. Word was getting out from the Colonies and Mid-Rim region that a Force-sensitive human-like being was ravaging local garrisons and security forces with a collection of living ships.

And then there were full-fledged 'Darths' leading One Sith attack groups through GA territories in the Core and Inner-Rim worlds with near impunity. Two among them stood out. Survivors spoke of a bald, bearded dark Jedi who called himself 'Darth Teros', and a midnight-black skinned man with blue war-markings by the name of Darth Zeanis. Both of whom would personally board GA cruisers or enter GA bases and lay waste to whole crews and garrisons. You would have thought they were characters in some holo-game, playing the controller's super-powered hero who demolishes whole armies every level. But it was real life, and the threat was lethal.

To make matters worse, that was hardly the only problem Luke was grappling with. Between the dark Jedi of the One Sith, the scattered GA fleets, and his own fragmented Jedi Order, he often had to prioritize the GA's needs above the Jedi Order. Jacen and Anakin had taken a large number of combat-minded Jedi for whatever the duo had up their sleeves, leaving Luke with either older Jedi, or Jedi whose abilities were better suited off the battlefield. It certainly hadn't been luck that the Wild Knights and Night Blades obeyed his commands. Both were commanded by Saba Sebatyne, one of his first students. But most of the Jedi Order who had stayed on with the core of the Order had been taken out during the One Sith attack.

The fact that Jacen and Anakin had still retained much of their faction's fighting force was more than telling to Luke's mind. Not that he could afford to think on those concerns for long. With every threat and battle that fell into his lap, Luke was beginning to dread the moment where he missed something crucial and disaster followed. Though he was delegating as much as he could, having to trust individual sector-commanders after giving them some guiding orders, the galaxy and GA space was vast. The Jedi could only do so much.

As the jubilation and relief from the rescued younglings finally filtered into Luke's mind, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order glanced at the chronometer and grimaced. He had been coordinating or advising one battle or another for the past several hours. Even a Jedi of his caliber and experience would be hard-pressed to focus on combating multiple enemy fleets, each led by a Force-sensitive commander.

Then he realized that he hadn't exactly been distracted by the feelings. He had been deliberately nudged out of his command-and-control mode by Kyp and the other Jedi Masters.

"Luke," Kyp Durron greeted with a raised eyebrow when Luke finally turned around.

"Kyp," Luke smiled wanly.

"Get some rest. You really want Mara seeing you like this when we arrive at Alpheridies?"

"The war..."

"Ruan and Calis will take the shift after mine. The last thing the Jedi Order needs is for you to burn-out trying to imitate your nephews."

"The same nephews who've raised a fleet in secret, seemed to have known about these dark Jedi nearly a decade before they appeared, and have their own private armies now?"

"Those ones," Kyp snorted. "If Ryza and my boys grow up to even be a fraction of that insanity, I don't think I'll survive."

"I hear Ryza's with my youngest playing 'Mandalorian,'" Luke rubbed at his face.

"Yeah, her last comm to me was that she was getting reinforcements to rescue her brothers," Kyp grimaced.

"How's Kadra?"

"Still playing loyal puppet of the Corellian Regime," Kyp answered. "She knows that as long as she plays along, Maia and Zeth will be safe."

"And you're not rushing off to save them yourself?"

"Old Kyp might have," Kyp looked his age. "New Kyp just has to trust that his eldest daughter can take care of her little brothers like she promised she would. Ryza has good friends in your kid and Tainer's kid. And if stories are right, Tainer's kid is friends with deadly Mandos who also have deadly kids."

"Letting kids save the galaxy again," Luke filled in tiredly.

"You were only, what, eighteen, nineteen when you blew up the first Death Star? Same age as me when I blew up a sun. Our kids are only two or three years younger than that. I can do more good out here on the frontlines than trying to be the best dad in the galaxy and cut a swath through One Sith forces to get my kids out of trouble. Now stop changing the subject and go get some sleep."

"It's not your responsi..."

"Master Skywalker, do I have to get Master Hoshino, Master Vos, and Master T'ra up here to lecture you about how Jedi have to share responsibility if we want to succeed in our goals? You might be the Grandmaster, but combined they have a heck of a lot of centuries more experience than you. Even if I don't count Master T'ra, Master Vos and Hoshino still have almost two centuries on you."

"Alright, alright," Luke held his hands up in surrender. "I just didn't want to burden the Jedi Order with more pressure than they are already under."

"Luke. You taught us all well. Yes, the dark Jedi might have killed a lot of us off and you might be feeling a tad protective of the rest of us. But burning yourself up is not going to help us either. I'm going to get the surviving masters to help coordinate the GA fleets you've been spinning in circles about."

"I guess sometimes a fresh perspective helps too."

"Go, we've got this," Kyp gestured emphatically to the door. "Remember what you told my class of Jedi all those years ago. 'A Jedi never stands alone'."

Luke finally managed a genuine smile. "Didn't think you were listening to anything I said back then."

"Listen yes. Didn't care until much later. Age does that. Then you keep on aging until you become stubborn again and need someone to bang a training staff over your head to get the point across."

"I'm going," Luke held up his hands. "Thanks, Kyp."

"Anytime, Master Skywalker."

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

Politics and war had always gone hand in hand much to the chagrin of many military leaders. It went doubly so when your side was technically the 'illegitimate' one and relied on the support of opportunistic individuals who had something to gain. The more you won, the more people sided with you. The more you lost, the more those same people would just as easily pick up arms against you.

Even after downing two of the Third Imperium's Star Dreadnaughts and taking Bilbringi right out from under them, the rebellion Jagged and Jaina had started was on tenuous ground. More victories were needed to keep the momentum going, but that was unfortunately not what was happening at the moment. The Third Imperium had adapted quickly and had responded with a blistering series of strikes all across the 'rebellious' territories. Over two dozen skirmishes or smaller battles had broken out, with a majority not going well for Jagged's side.

To put it simply, it was a numbers game. The Third Imperium had more shipyards, more factories, and more resources at their disposal and could churn out ships and fighters to replace the ones they lost at a much faster rate. Their One Sith battle-meld coordinators were also no slouch, and unless they ended up squaring off against one of the fleet groups commanded by an Imperial Knight, the Third Imperium forces blew through most other resistance.

Jaina Solo was aware of the back-channel talks some of the Moffs on 'their' side had begun to initiate. Aware that unless something was done quickly, the 'Fel Imperium' would be bled to death by the countless skirmishes. Had she the time, she would attempt to plot out several counter-offensives at once, but time was also not her ally. Moff Tol Getelles and the others expected to be rewarded for their bravery in defying Grand Moff Quille, and were currently defecating in their seats as Grand Moff Quille's forces took back one system after another.

Needless to say, Jaina had a new appreciation to what her mom and the other Rebel Alliance leaders had to go through. She was doing what Leia had done, but on a much smaller scale. Leia had resisted an entire galaxy ruled by the Empire, Jaina was going crazy trying to keep one contained in a small corner of it.

" _I know I speak for the Council of Moffs when I say that this plan is folly! We shouldn't be throwing everything into this absurd plan of yours just because the 'Force' tells you it_ _might_ _work. We have Third Imperium forces marauding throughout our sectors. Have worlds that have sworn allegiance to you currently undergoing reprisals because the One Sith forces overran them and your Imperial Knights did nothing. Many of us on the council risked our own necks to back you, have certain expectations when it comes to how this Empire should be run. And gallivanting off on a mission with a majority of our forces, leaving even more worlds undefended, is not a plan any of us would ever approve!"_

" _It's still not too late to return to the Grand Moff's side and beg for forgiveness,"_ _Jagged replied tonelessly."I am sure he will be more than willing to welcome you back with open arms. Provided he doesn't first remove you from your post, detain and torture you, and then give your territory to one of his more loyal followers. Have you ever felt what it was like to have a Force-user root through your mind and pluck out information at will? It is not very pleasant. But then again, the Grand Moff and Cronal cannot take the chance that you are actually a double or triple agent."_

" _See here, Moff Fel…"_

" _No, you will 'see here' Moff Getelles. We cannot match the Third Imperium ship-to-ship, man-to-man. The Rebel Alliance of old didn't, still won despite the odds, and they were lesser equipped than we are against a far superior enemy. We win this war by being smart, by surprise and subterfuge. Anything less will result in our slow defeat and no doubt very public executions. Of course, some of you might try to use the information about this plan to curry favor with the Grand Moff. I wish you all the luck in that endeavor. You've thrown in your lot with us because you either believed in the Empire, the_ _true_ _Empire and its values, or you sought to carve out a kingdom of your own when the Third Imperium or Fel Imperium collapsed. Either way, you are stuck with us. Unless you have someone else capable of out-thinking the Force-sensitive One Sith employed by the Third Imperium, with the loyalty of the Imperial Knights behind her, you would do well to do everything in your power to ensure that this plan succeeds."_

Which was how Jaina found herself in a dingy dive of a bar on the outskirts of the Lady Brood-administrated capitol of Taspir Three. The place was dark, the music pre-recorded, and the dancers holographic. The patrons in the place were mostly non-human, all transported from the various locations on the planet they had once lived to eke out their lives in the lone district the Third Imperium had 'granted them'.

Almost three-million beings were crammed into a ninety-by-sixty-six kilometer region full of high-rises and buildings in disrepair—the 'alien slums'—and had been allowed from their original homes only what they had been able to carry. Any former property was now in the hands of human Imperials—businesses, houses, possessions, everything the non-humans had worked for auctioned off for cheap. Possession of any weapons was a death sentence. Traveling without identification papers meant that the violator was imprisoned until a fine was paid. Travel out of the district was only permitted with specialized passes, violators punishable by summary execution. Utilities, food, even the barest comforts of life were rarities unless some exorbitant bribe was made or someone had 'connections' in the human-dominated government.

The district reeked with desperation and despair, the Force pulsating with the distress and pain of the now second-class citizenry suffering under the pro-human policies of the Third Imperium. Made worse were the rumors that the Third Imperium had come up with an 'ultimate solution' to remove the presence of non-humans on an Imperial world. Everything from mass-slavery to mass-extermination was whispered about in the shadows. With nowhere to run and the nearest sympathetic ear lightyears away, the non-human population had little hope.

And in the cesspool of misery and grunge was the undoing of Taspir Three's planetary shield. Capable of warding off anything but a full-on attack with a full battle fleet, the shield was powered by a network of generators and power-stations and made attacking Taspir Three out of reach for the scattered forces of the Fel Imperium. Battle-stations, planetary-based fortresses, lunar cannons, and mobile grav-generators and minefields ensured that the planet wouldn't be taken without a fight. Added to the challenge was the last remaining Star Dreadnaught patrolling the sector, its presence easily changing the tide of any prolonged assault on the planet.

Attacking the planet with anything less than every single ship at their disposal would have been foolhardy for the Fel Imperium. And even then, it would have been a suicidal endeavor.

Which was exactly why Jaina had proposed her plan. Cut off the head of the krayt before its fangs and claws could deliver a killing blow. A successful strike on Taspir Three would rock Imperial space, shake up all sorts of allegiances, and instigate a myriad of power-plays. After all, the Moffs and various ship-commanders who were allied to one Imperium or the other were used to doing what they had to to survive. Cutthroat Imperial politics dictated that the strong lead at the forefront, ensuring that failure, or success, was owned.

But first Jaina needed to devise a way for her people to survive such a daring attack on a planet guarded by some of Cronal's most elite dark-siders and veteran fleet-commanders.

"You're late," grumped the Kajain'sa'Nikto seated at a corner booth as Jaina slid into the booth's opposite side.

"The information," Jaina said in turn, her hooded cloak and breathing mask disguising her humanity from the other patrons.

"Payment first."

Jaina discretely slid over a bag of gems over to the Nikto. Her other hand absently resting on the hilt of her lightsaber as she sensed flickers of emotion from her contact. "As agreed upon. Your part of the deal?"

He checked the contents and nodded once. "The one you seek was picked up in a random sweep last night. My contacts end at the checkpoint on Level Twenty-Five, that was the checkpoint he was taken through."

"Our deal was that you would supply the one who worked on the planetary shield generator," Jaina made a gesture and the bag of gems floated back out of the Nikto's tunic.

"That was before he was detained," the Nikto reached for the bag, but Jaina jerked it back just out of his grasp.

"Tell me, was it truly a random sweep?" Jaina asked, thumb flipping free the strap that held her lightsaber in place. "Think carefully before you answer."

"Tell _me_ , Jaina Solo. Yes, I know who I am dealing with. When you bring your ships through here, bomb Emperor Cronal's people, and then leave, will you truly care about what happens in this sector?" The Nikto countered with a growl. "If word gets out that a non-human worked with the Fel Imperium, this entire sector will be razed as an example to all. No, I cannot allow that. We may live wretched lives, but at least we still draw breath. If you succeed, then the millions who now call this district home will die, for what? So that others will flock to your banner? So that we replace one emperor with another? I _will_ not allow it. But how will we be treated if we deliver to the all-knowing god Cronal the one who defies him? How will he lift us up? So you will forgive me if I made another deal, one that benefits my people more."

Jaina glanced at the grimy mirrored walls and saw a platoon of gleaming white stormtroopers make their way into the bar. Following them at a more sedate pace was a quartet of Shadowtroopers, their augment-gems glowing green in the dim light.

"Forgiven," Jaina inclined her head. "You're just doing what you think is best."

The Nikto tapped her knees with his blaster pistol. "I am."

"It's a good thing we're old friends then," Jaina said with a subtle wave of her hand. "And that we're waiting for the target to appear."

"We're old friends waiting for the target to appear," the Nikto nodded, holstering his blaster and smiling broadly.

"It's too bad the target probably sensed the danger and fled," Jaina added under her breath as the group of Imperials neared.

"Too bad," the Nikto nodded again, looking put out.

"You there, ident-chits," the lead stormtrooper barked. The four Shadowtroopers had fanned out and were covering the booth with their infused Force-abilities.

"Here," the Nikto procured his papers. "I'm the one that called you in. This is an old friend of mine. We were waiting for the target to appear. Must have sensed the danger and fled."

"And your papers?" The trooper turned his attention to Jaina.

Jaina supplied her forged documents and injected poisonous annoyance in her voice. "You monkey-lizards couldn't have had worse timing. Three months I put into this sting, and Fel's agent probably took one look at you all and left. A full unit of you guys marching in this slum could be spotted kilometers away."

"We were under orders to…"

"You know what, I don't care. Take me to your commanding officer this instance," Jaina said with disdain, switching over to an Imperial accent—something that came quite easily considering she had spent most of her last decade and a half among Imperials. "And Lady Brood will most definitely hear about how your group bungled this affair."

One of the Shadowtroopers stepped forward. "That's not necessary…Agent…"

"Summer," Jaina supplied. "And it is very necessary when the rank and file foul up an Imperial Intelligence operation so hamfistedly. Now, do I have to repeat myself? Take me to your commanding officer and make it quick. The locals here are getting a bit tired of having your gleaming rears brightening up their day."

"Very well, this way," the Shadowtrooper swallowed after realizing that the patrons of the bar definitely looked unfriendly.

Jaina refrained from using the Force to scan the Shadowtroopers as they formed up with the stormtroopers in a defensive formation and began to move with her in the middle. The occupants of the slum were definitely unappreciative of their presence, and an angry crowd began to grow.

"Stay back and return to your homes, this is an Imperial matter," barked one of the Shadowtroopers. His voice was laced with the Force, but only just. He did succeed in getting some of the weaker minded beings to depart, but that still left a majority of the very disgruntled crowd of non-humans.

"Sergeant, call in the walkers," another of the Shadowtroopers voiced.

The lead stormtrooper tapped his comm. "This is FN Five-Five-Three, requesting heavy support."

Jaina heard the faint buzzing of acknowledgement and mentally began a countdown. She was impressed when said support arrived less than ten minutes later, the mechanic noises of the combat walkers audible over the din of the crowd. Floating between the four walkers were two hovertanks armed to the teeth. It was overkill in Jaina's opinion, but as she looked around at the enraged crowd, she wondered if it was actually necessary.

"Let's go, Agent Summer," the lead Shadowtrooper gestured.

Jaina hopped onto the outside of the first hovertank with the Shadowtroopers, while the stormtroopers piled onto the second. The crowd, still furious by the presence, remained cowed by the large blaster-cannons aimed in their direction.

They left the 'alien slums' with no incident, much to Jaina's relief, and started down the pristine streets of Taspir Three. The walkers peeled off back towards the heavily militarized checkpoint, as did the second hovertank. Jaina's hovertank headed for an imposing-looking angular building nearby.

Before they reached it, however, a heavy-transport zoomed in front of the tank, and black stormtrooper-armored Voidtroopers piled out.

"Imperial Intelligence, we'll take it from here."

"Under whose authorization?" The lead Shadowtrooper asked, the frown evident in his voice.

"You don't need to know. We need to debrief our operative before Fel's agent has a chance to act. Time is of the essence."

"It's okay." Jaina addressed the Shadowtroopers and hopped off the tank. She sensed no ill-will from the Voidtroopers and decided to trust the Force. "Return to your post. The last thing we want is Fel's agent escaping the slums. As long as they are trapped inside, we have a chance to stop whatever they have planned."

"Agent, this way please," the Voidtrooper gestured to the open side-door of the transport.

Jaina climbed in, the Voidtroopers piling in after her and closing the hatch. The transport started up, moving in the opposite direction of the building she had previously been headed towards.

"You made it here in good time," Jaina complimented.

"We're the best of the best, ma'am," one replied.

"Force-corps?" Jaina glanced at their armor sets but didn't see any crystals to indicate a Force-augment, despite the fact that she could feel low-level Force energies surrounding them.

"Updated uniforms, we don't advertise," another chuckled. "General Dorja's idea."

"My ID triggered an alert then." Jaina settled back, relaxing.

"When she said that Jedi were a new breed of crazy we have yet to encounter, I didn't think she actually meant it."

"Ganner wasn't exactly the usual Jedi," Jaina laughed softly, her thoughts taking her back to the man's antics during the Yuuzhan Vong War. "Not sure it's fair to judge all of us by his standards."

"Yet, you're here," the lead Voidtrooper. "Here using a cover ID the general herself used back during the Vong war."

"Wanted to get her attention if my Plan A fell through."

"Mission accomplished. Good job."

"Thanks."

"You do know that General Dorja works with Sith Lords and Ladies who will be able to pick up on any treasonous activities she performs?"

"Yup."

"I think the general was right in painting all the Jedi with the Rhysode brush."

"That's a little harsh," another Voidtrooper commented mildly. "Solo's are their own brand of crazy too."

"Everyone here loyal to her?" Jaina motioned at the six in the back with her and then gesturing with her head towards the others in the front of the speeder.

"Loyal to the Empire."

"Still following best then?" Jaina remarked.

Her reference to standard Imperial Intelligence doctrine, had the Voidtroopers nodding. "Yes, ma'am. General Dorja taught us that it was the best way to follow Force-users. They can sense us coming up from behind, but let their guard down if they think they have the upper hand."

"Well then…I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

The male Voidtrooper hesitated for a moment before answering. "Major Dorne, ma'am."

"Major, I still have to iron out a few details with General Dorja, but know I didn't come here for the fun of it. Taspir Three's weather is downright lousy this time of year."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not trying to keep you in the dark, but I have several things in mind and they all depend on what General Dorja is able to do."

"Understood."

The speeder slowed to a stop, and when Jaina stepped outside, she smiled nostalgically at the old Voidtrooper training estate. It no longer appeared to be an active training site, but that was probably for the best. Stationary military academies made for one heck of a target.

"This way, ma'am."

Jaina was led into an overgrown hedge-like maze and to what looked like a sewer hatch. Opening the hatch led to a staircase which went deep underground. "You guys don't have to fulfill every stereotype about secret intelligence organizations you know."

"I could give you a passphrase to use," the major supplied with some amusement.

"Does the rest of Taspir Three know of this location?"

"It's a defunct storage facility that stores surplus gear," Major Dorne answered. "Both officially and unofficially. Even Lady Brood has dismissed it as unimportant."

Once the stairway ended and the ground leveled out, Jaina noted a series of automated security systems and scanners. Nothing was getting in unnoticed. When the door barring the way rose soundlessly, Jaina was almost disappointed by what was behind it. Rather than a state-of-the-art intelligence operation, the room beyond really did look like a surplus storage room.

"Glad I still have it in me to surprise an elite Jedi," Imperial Intelligence General Vana Dorja said with cool amusement, stepping out behind a dusty cargo crate. The dim lighting of the bunker kept most of her face in shadow, but her cybernetics glowed beneath the synthetic skin covering them. "Were you expecting…something more?"

"General," Jaina allowed a lopsided smile to form. "How's life been treating you?"

"Still alive, so I can't complain," Vana nodded to the Voidtroopers and they stepped back and let the door slid shut behind them. "You should not have come here."

"You've seen the same reports. The Fel Imperium will fall without drastic measures," Jaina said, getting to business. "Consider this me taking drastic measures."

"Which brings us to my question, why are you here?"

"The planetary shield," Jaina said. "Can't launch a raid with it active."

"Bold. Foolish though. Any victory would be temporary. Lady Brood has several powerful Force-users in her command. Has a Star Dreadnaught within a jump away to reinforce her. Even if we get the shield down, you wouldn't be able to inflict any note-worthy damage in time."

"Would Lady Brood be considered note-worthy?" Jaina parried with a raised eyebrow.

Vana cocked her head to the side. "Go on."

"Jagged and I are going all out. Hitting Taspir Three, the shipyards at Jaemus and Ord Thoden, as well as renewing an attack on the Imperial Ascendancy," Jaina said coolly. "Cronal and his minions currently have a majority of their forces rampaging in Fel Imperium territory. Their Dreadnaught can only be in one place at a time. Even if one attack fails, they'll have lost a major asset or two either way. They'll sense the threat, no doubt about that, but they still won't be able to do anything about it."

"You have neither the ships nor resources to launch a simultaneous assault on two heavily defended shipyards, Taspir Three, and the Imperial Ascendancy. It would be suicide."

"The Third Imperium thinks they're untouchable this deep in Third Imperium space. With Force-sensitives protecting them, with a Star Dreadnaught and countless shipyards at their disposal, they have an image that they are the next best thing to happen to the Imperials since Palpatine. Pop that image and you'll have womprats scurrying every which way looking for a safer rock to hide under."

"Still haven't told me how you intend to successfully give the Third Imperium anything more than a bloody nose and a headache. My people have worked hard to avoid the firing squads and mind-wipes the One Sith have utilized to ensure loyalty. I won't have them throwing their lives away for a holo-op."

"The longer Cronal and the others remain in power, the more entrenched they become. We can't allow them to have a stable foundation from which they can spout out their 'we can conquer the galaxy' rot. Your people will more than likely die doing this. I can't guarantee their survival or exfil. I myself will be walking right into the capitol building to take out Lady Brood, trusting the Force to get me out of there in one piece. In exchange, we'll be preventing the rise of a group worse than Palpatine and preserving the ideals of an Empire that people have fought and died to try and create. Evil only succeeds when good people step aside and do nothing."

General Dorja's face remained impassive as she held Jaina's steely brown gaze. "Director Solo, you've been among the Empire for over a decade now. Surely you are aware that we are not 'good people'. Those who embody the ideals of the Empire act not because it is for the 'common good' or because they feel for their fellow beings. That is not what makes the Empire strong. They act because they have been taught and believe that their lives are their own. That no one but they may decide their fate, and those who can't stand up for themselves are cast aside. Order, discipline, duty, the features the Empire is famous for is our way of imposing our will on an otherwise chaotic universe. What is 'evil' but the convictions of someone you disagree with? You give me the choice of aiding you and condemning my subordinates to death, or refusing you and ensuring they live. Tell me, why should I not find your offering an 'evil' one?"

"From a certain point of view, you're right," Jaina said softly. "But we all swore an oath to uphold the ideals of the Empire, to protect its citizens. Not follow a mad-man on a power-trip."

"Using that sense of duty and order to convince me is a dirty move, Solo."

"Like I said earlier, drastic measures. Trust me, General Dorja. After everything you've heard about me, after all the dossiers and analyst's reports on me, am I really the type of person to just throw away lives for a greater cause?"

"People change."

"True."

"You will lose a possible source of intelligence on Taspir Three."

"Spies are sniffed out by Force-users at a very high rate," Jaina shrugged. "Eventually they'll have sensed you weren't as 'enthusiastic' about taking over the galaxy as they are."

"I assume you cannot tell me about the particulars of your plan for the same reason?"

"Yup. Your answer? We take too long and Lady Brood will wonder why you're so fond of this surplus storage room."

The Imperial Intelligence officer's gaze bored into the Jedi's for several long seconds, neither wanting to be the first to blink. Finally Vana nodded once and looked away. "In a way, I am glad you have your grandfather's ruthlessness. Only with that type of determination can the Empire be saved. A Jedi, even one like Rhysode, would never have been able to do what must be done."

"I'm still a Jedi, just an Imperial one now," Jaina replied evenly, turning and striding towards the exit. "Get your people into position General Dorja. You'll know when the time is right."

"Yes, ma'am," the general said in toneless Imperial obedience.

"Good, and get me a speeder," Jaina gestured and the heavy door opened. "I have several more places I need to visit and I intend for the deaths of your people to count for something."

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

Jacen stared out upon the crowd of Naboo expressing a sympathy he did not feel. But years of working in the Galactic Alliance Senate had taught him much about pandering to the viewpoint of the simple masses to get a bill contrary to their benefits across.

"Naboo is a planet steeped in tradition, rich in culture, and lush with natural beauty," Jacen began, speaking into the microphones built in to the podium before him. Thousands of eyes were on him as he stood atop the palace's steps in his finest Jedi robes. Framing the palace in low orbit were the three Star Destroyers in his strikegroup. "Yet it is that tradition, that complacency, that allows Naboo to be threatened time and time again. Time and time again good people of this planet have died because of a rigid adherence to tradition and pacifistic morals. It is good to be proud of your culture and heritage. It is not good when that tradition holds a people back, turns them into targets. As the first King of Naboo, I vow to make Naboo great once more. Only when Naboo is capable of protecting itself, when it has shown the galaxy that it is no longer a soft target, can you have the luxury of continuing the traditions that have helped make this planet a beacon of art and architecture in this part of the galaxy."

He could sense the disapproval from the Jedi standing behind him in a 'show of support,' and calmly both acknowledged their disapproval and turned his telepathic back to them in obvious dismissal of their feelings. He knew that doing so would provoke them more than anything he could have said.

"The first order of business is to devote every resource we have into reinforcing this planet. You have already heard of the draft I am planning to institute to create a professional army. Some of you have already been selected for this honor. Those who wish to fulfill their patriotic duty to this planet in other capacities will be given a chance to work in the factories and machine-shops that will create the necessary goods for said army. We will incorporate the latest technological advances into the local fighter and frigate designs. Will utilize the latest in turbolaser super-capacitors to increase the power of the planetary batteries. This galaxy is at war, and if I have anything to say about it, Naboo will never again be trod upon again!"

Cheers and applause greeted his announcement.

"Everyone! Be prepared to give your all for Naboo, for the future, for the good of the galaxy. We will not yield. We will not let the darkness win. When our lives are threatened, we will not lie down and let death come for us. Instead we will arm ourselves against any threat. Protect ourselves and our families. To put it simply, when threatened, we will go to war!"

"War! War! War!" The crowd chanted back

Jacen kept his face grim and bowed his head in false solemn reverence as their cheers intensified. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the ease at which the events unfolded, or how natural it felt for him. Despite knowing that he was doing something no Jedi in their right mind would do, Jacen found himself able to use reason to once again justify his actions.

Justifications he had to employ only a few hours later in the 'war-room' of the palace.

" _Jedi Master Solo, I must protest," the leader of the Prine Jedi operating on Naboo spoke up. Jedi Master Crys Maddie Jennir—CJ to her family—held out her hands. "The Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order is militarizing a planet and conscripting its people into the war-effort. Never mind assuming an actual leadership title and role to…"_

 _Jacen held up a hand. "Jedi Master Jennir, is the Prine Faction so well off that they can afford to have you and your four apprentices stationed on this planet full time? Is Naboo so well defended that they'll be able to protect themselves the moment my ships move to the next One Sith threat? To leave the people of Naboo now would be a great disservice to them and those who fell protecting their families."_

" _Fell? They were massacred," Prine Jedi Knight Yan Stradley said incredulously. "Your plan fed them into a meat-grinder! Thousands were killed in the battle, lives that should never have been lost in the first place."_

" _You have to admit, Master Solo," Mon Cal Jedi Knight Jerga said in the patient tones her people were known for. "We have indeed beaten back the One Sith from this planet, but the unorthodox tactics you employed raises more than a few questions. Among them why you decided to accept the title of king of this planet and system when Jedi have no need for such titles."_

" _The fact remains that a decision has been made," Jacen stated, staring at each of the members seated at the round table. "We will remain at Naboo for the next few months training its people and ensuring that it can never again be taken so easily by outside threats. The slew of factories and construction yards being built will provide income for the people. The new Army of Naboo will give them a sense of protection and purpose. All the decisions that I have made will benefit the people of Naboo both presently and in the future. If you wish to keep bringing up the past, then do so on your own time. What is done cannot be altered. The future, can."_

" _After those few months are over, then what?" Duros Jedi Knight Ramund asked._

" _It will all depend on the readiness of the people of Naboo."_

" _Readiness?" The governor of Theed arched an eyebrow._

" _Yes. Will Naboo finally join the other large governments in this galaxy and step up onto the galactic stage, or will its people choose to once more close their eyes and tend to their planet as the rest of the galaxy spins on." Jacen looked to the surviving members of Naboo's fragmented leadership. "I know the people of Naboo will make the right choice in the end."_

 **III-I-III-I-III**

Ranè Naberrie looked up as the door to her hospital room opened. Bacta had taken care of her injuries, but her legs had been a total loss. She knew she was lucky. There were far worse fates than to have your legs flash-fried by a proton bomb. She was now waiting her turn for the prosthetics experts to measure her out for her artificial legs. Being a pacifistic planet, Naboo didn't exactly have a plethora of doctors with experience treating and replacing war-amputations so she had opted to let the other survivors be treated first.

"Your Highness," Ranè quipped as Jacen Solo let the door close behind him.

"Ms. Naberrie," Jacen tilted his head.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you," Jacen replied evenly, moving to the window bay to stare outside.

"I find it hard to respect someone who singlehandedly tore apart the people most loyal to the planet through inaction, then proceeded to tear apart the planet's culture shortly after getting declared ruler at blaster-point," Ranè said bitingly. She used her arms to push herself up into a fully seated position.

"Naboo still stands and is no longer under Sith control."

"And your Jedi control is any better?" Ranè countered, growing more furious that Jacen wouldn't even look in her direction. "You may not have labor camps and forced conscription, but your policies and warmongering are just as bad. Instead of being enslaved and forced to labor on weapons of war, you've somehow convinced our people that it is a great honor and privilege to voluntarily do it."

"I did not come here to debate my policies," Jacen said steadily. "I came here to see how you were doing."

"I find that hard to believe."

"When my forces pull out of Naboo in several months' time, Naboo will need a strong leader. Someone who knows the price of being caught off guard and will ensure the Naboo is never defenseless again." Jacen finally did turn towards the wounded handmaiden. "My position as king of this starsystem is a temporary one to ensure order and prosperity. Think of it as an interregnum. In those few months, you will recover from your injuries and be ready to return to public service. The public will overwhelmingly vote for you as the next Queen of Naboo and then the planet's future will be up to you."

Ranè's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Excuse me? What….why…."

Jacen flicked on the HoloNet device with a wave of his hand. The local news channel played, its volume filling the room.

"… _Among the dead. Surviving the horrific battle is a true daughter of Naboo. Relative of Queen Amidala herself, Ranè Naberrie has become a front-runner for the next regent of this stalwart star system when King Jacen abdicates his title. Known for her work in the Volunteer Militia as well as a patron of orphanages and homeless shelters, Handmaiden Naberrie is widely respected in not just Theed, but in other cities on Naboo as well. Boss Binks of the Gungan Nation—which as you recall was given a small vote for Naboo's regent at the conclusion of the Clone Wars—has likewise come out in support of Handmaiden Naberrie and calls her a fair and just individual. We go live now to…"_

Ranè used the controller to turn the device off. "What is this?"

"The masses are easily swayed by 'reputable' sources," Jacen said coolly. "I merely suggested to the media channels that it would be in their best interest to portray a brave fighter of this planet in such a positive light. Given how you will be this planet's next ruler, it will behoove them to be on your good side."

"I…"

"Put it this way, Ranè. Is there anyone else on this planet that you can think of that is better suited for the title of Queen than you? All I ask is that when the interview crews come later today that you voice your support for my interregnum. Reassure the public that I have the best interest of the planet in mind and that when you are ready, you will be assuming the throne."

Ranè's jaw snapped shut.

Jacen nodded. "Exactly. I don't want to leave Naboo and have the political vacuum destroy all the progress we've made. If there is a strong leader willing to take the throne and do what must be done so the brave volunteers of Naboo never again have to suffer such a slaughter, then Naboo's future is secure. _You_ , Handmaiden Naberrie, are that leader. I can think of no better person than my long-lost cousin. Unless, that is, you _don't_ want to do what is best for your people and planet?"

Ranè glowered, but shook her head. "I'll do it, spirits damn you. I'll do it. You really are nothing like your grandfather."

Jacen smiled his trademark Solo-grin, but it lacked any sort of warmth. "Thank you. Your first interview with the HoloNet channels is this evening after dinner. I'll send an aide by later today with a list of talking points so you can help keep this planet united and stable while you recover."

"Damn you," Ranè repeated.

"If I can leave the galaxy a stronger, more secure place before rejoining the Force, I'll do it. No matter how much my actions may damn me."

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

Things rarely went as people planned them. Han wondered if the former crime-lord/information broker Raze had anticipated such a cut-throat response when he had his lieutenants vie to succeed him. An investigation into the One Sith attack had quickly revealed that Raze's off-world lieutenants had been more than a little miffed at being left out of the running and had banded together to rectify that issue. Contacting the One Sith garrison at Milvayne, these off-world lieutenants more than likely bit off more than they could chew in their own right. Now that said garrison was down a couple of frigates and fighter-squadrons, Han didn't want to be those lieutenants when the One Sith commander looked for his pound of flesh.

Given that the rest of Raze's organization off-world suddenly wanted those on Per Lupelo dead, Laynara, Dust, and Trevas all agreed to temporarily put aside their ambitions and differences. And since Per Lupelo was now no doubt in the crosshairs of a One Sith retaliatory attack, many of the ambassadors and 'impartial' judges for the succession battle had found the first ship off world and wished those staying behind all the best.

And they would need all the luck they could get, Han mused. Raze's people were an information brokerage, not a military. Per Lupelo had relied on the two nearby, now pinned-in Galactic Alliance garrisons for security and had only a militia at its disposal. Where the One Sith on Milvayne was said to have couple of cruisers and advanced fighters at their disposal, Raze and Per Lupelo had modified freighters and cargo-ships backed by Z-95 and Heavy-95 Headhunters and TIE Uglies. That wasn't counting the forces the rest of Raze's off-world lieutenants could bring to bear either.

Reflecting on his life, Han found that more than not, he would root for the underdog. It made sense consider he often ended up grouped with those same underdogs when he did. He had been quick to point out that going up against the firepower of the nearby One Sith garrison was just a quick way of getting yourself killed. At the same time, not going up against them meant that the One Sith would come en masse and seek retribution for Per Lupelo's defiance. A kind of 'why couldn't you have just died when we first came out here. If you had we wouldn't have had to come out here and slaughter you in an impressive show of force' type of attitude.

Naturally, this sparked talks of evacuation. After all, a part from Leia, Barabels Zal and Dordi, Champala diplomat Lena Missa, Trevas Niin, and Cinatae and his few true loyalists, there wasn't any other Force sensitive on the planet. And none of those present were masters of the Force by any means.

But not everyone was for picking up and leaving.

"If we flee now, then what?" Dust barked, his mask blinking as he spoke. His full-body armor was covered in burn marks and a few lightsaber-inflicted gouges revealed his blue skin, remnants from his battles hunting down the rest of the One Sith infiltrators with Leia and the others. "The One Sith find us again, and we run again? They have the Force, we are their enemies, it doesn't matter where we go, we'll have to face them. I say we do it on our own time and not theirs."

"Per Lupelo is home to nearly four billion beings," Trevas mentioned neutrally. "That is not counting those living on the moons. If we invite battle here, countless lives, not to mention damage to valuable infrastructure will be unavoidable."

"Thank you," Laynara voiced in exasperation. "So you see…"

"At the same time, should we leave, the One Sith will no doubt punish the people of Per Lupelo for their loyalty. The people will be completely defenseless against anything their new overseers' desire. Is that the way Raze would want to repay a people who have helped make him and this organization really wealthy?"

"Han is right," Laynara pointed to the former smuggler. "Even if we wanted to fight, we just don't have the firepower to challenge the One Sith forces. A frigate or two, maybe. A pirate force, definitely. But we're talking bulk Corellia cruisers and ships so large they might as well be their own cities. We have no idea how long it will take for the One Sith to launch their next attack, but I say we use the time we have to get as many people off this planet as we can."

Leia, Han, and Lando continued to listen in along with the handful of ambassadors, Queen Mi and Lena Missa among them, who had stayed behind. Technically they were only 'observers,' but their experiences against ego-maniacal Force-users were invaluable. That and they helped keep an eye on Cinatae and the three others who had defected with him.

"We're deadlocked then," Trevas voiced coolly. "We cannot abandon the people of Per Lupelo to their fates, but at the same time, we cannot challenge the One Sith without getting our people killed. If we run we will forever have a One Sith deathmark on our backs as well as a reputation for dumping our cargo at the first sign of trouble."

"Then we need to come up with a plan of attack that actually works," Dust growled, pounding a fist on the table. He brought up the holo-image of the system. "When the One Sith arrive, I can have the freighters gather here and here. With a concentrated attack run on the…"

"For Spirits' Sake!" Laynara cut him off. "There are no plans of attack, Dust! Our people are trained to gather information, run guns, and smuggle things. **Not** take on trained armies."

Han cleared his throat.

"We have heavy munitions and crews willing to use them," Dust fired back, completely ignoring the figure sitting in the audience away from the table. "We can rig a couple of drones to dive into the side of One Sith vessels. Have a few death-squads storm the One Sith ships and…"

"Get cut down by lightsabers?" Laynara countered. "Die like suicidal fanatics? Not sure if you've realized it yet, Dust, but the only people deserving bombs implanted in their heads are those dunderheaded 'lieutenants' off-world."

Han cleared his throat a bit louder.

"One or two people sacrificing themselves to save the rest of us on this planet seems like a good trade-off in my books."

"Then volunteer to take the first ship!"

"We can't sacrifice our assets in one campaign," Trevas added. "Otherwise we'd have nothing left to throw at the One Sith if they come for us again."

"Which brings us back to 'no plan'."

"Cowards, the both of you! Give every person on this planet a blaster and tell them to help us defend _their_ homeworld."

"Great, now you're going to conscript…"

"Eh hem!" Han coughed his loudest yet.

"Either Ambassador Solo has Selkathian Dry-Lung or he has something to say," Queen Mi said with a tired smile.

All eyes turned to Han.

Han reclined in his chair with his head pillowed in his hands. "Not sure if any of you are into history, but do any of you know how the Rebel Alliance took on the Imperial Navy when our ships were decades old and outnumbered a hundred-to-one?"

"Dumb luck," Dust snorted.

"We had that too," Han shrugged sheepishly. "But luck, the Force, whatever divinity you believe in, wouldn't have won that war alone. The Rebel Alliance won by being smart. Right, Lando?"

"Sure. That and we had sympathizers and an information network second-to-none."

"Which," Han pointed at the three lieutenants. "We have right now."

"What are you saying?"

"Look, when an Imperial cruiser rolled into a Rebel-Allied/Imperial-controlled system, we didn't engage them head on, ship-to-ship. In fact, we knew that cruiser would roll up a day or two in advance. When the Death Star showed up at Yavin, our fleet was already lightyears away. When the Imps put their walkers on Hoth, our fleet was lightyears away. We picked our fights as best we could."

Lando picked up the spiel. "I'm sure that not all the off-world branches of the organization want to buy into the deal with the One Sith. After all, when your boss has a habit of implanting dissenters with explosives in their brains, speaking out is a great way to get a terminal headache. Get the word out, say you're willing to offer anyone who helps out cushy deals in exchange for making Raze's Syndicate the dominant power in this sector."

"You have to remember," Han pointed towards Cinatae. "These One Sith think they're a new empire. But they don't have nearly the support or forces that the original Empire had. I think it's time to show these dark Jedi just how _we_ beat the last Sith lord with an army."

"Your plan?" Dust grumbled, though it was clear he was just as interested as the other two.

"Cinatae," Han snapped his fingers at the One Sith defector. "I know you probably don't know every One Sith in this galaxy, but do you know anything about the guy in charge at Milvayne?"

"Lord Viperis is in charge." Cinatae glanced back to the others and received nods of confirmation. "We only met him in passing on our way to this planet. He struck me as the type of guy who would mind-trick his own reflection to convince himself of his own awe-inspiringness."

"Great. Then right now he's probably there rallying his forces and dreaming of the pat on the head he'll get from conquering this place. He'll be so into his own product, he'll be imagining us whimpering and cowering, begging for mercy when he gets here."

"That sounds about right."

"Aren't we whimpering and cowering right now?" Queen Mi said with a smirk.

"Haven't gotten to the begging yet," Han flashed her a patented Solo-smile. He refocused on Cinatae. "How will Lord Vips react if we arrive in system and shoot at his ships?"

"Poorly," Cinatae replied deadpan.

"Lucky us," Leia matched Cinatae's tone, drawing stares. "What? It's just our luck that the One Sith commander opposite of us is one of those egotistical, incompetent ones."

"All the smarter commanders are closer to the frontlines. Per Lupelo barely rates a Force-sensitive commander in the first place," Cinatae explained. "The guy has to be FOK-er to get this posting."

"A what?" This time all eyes went to Cinatae.

"Fresh-Off-Korriban," Cinatae elaborated. "Like I said, I don't know the guy but he's either a newly promoted Lord right from the Korriban academy or he screwed up somewhere and this is his punishment. Either way, he'll want to prove himself."

"That's both good and bad," Leia grimaced. "If this 'minor' planet puts down Viperis, no matter how incompetent he is, that's going to draw unwanted attention. There is a much larger One Sith presence on the Colonies planet of Wakeemuli. Han and I have already sent out a request for help, but until the GA can break through, we need to string Viperis along or face even greater odds. If he's as eager for blood as Cinatae says, that's going to be more than a little difficult."

"How do we 'string along' someone with cruisers and squadrons of fighters?" Laynara asked darkly.

"We know what he has. Does he know what _we_ have?" Leia asked simply. "We have access to one of the best intel networks in this part of the galaxy. Let's put it to use."

 **LotJA[V]LotJA**

Tenel Ka looked grimly at her team of medical staff-three flight-surgeons, two doctors, a field-medic, and five medical droids of various types. None of them looked pleased at the information they had just relayed, and that included the droids, which was saying something. "You are certain?"

"Yes, _Chume_ ," Flight-Surgeon Lalu Morwan tilted her head, close-cropped brown hair falling slightly to shield one side of her face. "The scans confirm it. Every last one of the _Chume'doro_ we rescued is with child. Given the needle marks on their abdomen, evidence suggests that the impregnation was done artificially. It explains why every child appears to have been conceived at the same time regardless of where in the menses the _Chume'doro_ was at."

"And it is very likely that every child will become Force-sensitive," doctor, scientist, and Purge survivor, Sinsor Khal said, looking more intrigued by the matter than disgusted. "Though not always a guaranteed way of determining if one is able to use the Force, each fetus already has above-average levels of midi-chlorians. And given that Hapans are not genetically predisposed to have even low levels of midi-chlorians, it is equally likely that the source of the midi-chlorians came from the Dathomiri accompanying Kyrisa. DNA testing even reveals that some of the fetuses even have the same father, suggesting some sort of eugenics program."

Meala, the other doctor in the room, ignored her counterpart. "If I may, _Chume_. It seems that Kyrisa was intent on breeding an army of Force-sensitive soldiers to augment her forces. The _Chume'doro_ would be a good choice in terms of genetic stock as most all are from nobility and are in peak physical condition. It gives credence to the fact that their planned execution was little more than a ruse to draw you out. The main issue now is, what would you have us do with the fetuses? Most are only a few weeks old and can be terminated without any further trauma to the mother. Since none of the _Chume'doro_ are in any position to consent or otherwise, it falls upon you to decide."

"Personally, _Chume_ ," Sinsor voiced. "I would allow the fetuses to develop fully. If we are able to raise these children in an environment where their loyalty to you is assured, you would have a new _Chume'doro_ , a Force-Guard if you will. These women already pledged their lives, their very existence to you. If we can safeguard you and the _Chume'da_ and future descendants with an armed, Force-sensitive force, we should take advantage of this opportunity. They would not hesitate to carry the children to full-term were they conscious and able to make that choice."

"Sinsor," Tenel Ka glowered at the aged, immoral scientist. "There is a very good reason why my grandmother had you imprisoned. If even she found your methods and lack of morals distasteful, then you must have understood that there is something very wrong with you."

"With respect, _Chume_. Had your _Chume'doro_ been Force-sensitive in the first place, they might not have been captured en masse and ended up in their current state. Had they been able to use the Force and fight with the skills that were drilled into them since coming of age, they might have saved many thousands of your loyalists from Kyrisa's grasp. A Force-sensitive contingent of the _Chume'doro_ can only benefit Hapes and its future well-being. I understand your desire to be compassionate and merciful to the feelings of those who serve you, but it is that compassion that had you dethroned in the first-place."

"You speak out of turn!" snapped the field-medic of Alpha Squad, Sergeant Mirala Chell. "She is the rightful _Chume_ of the Hapan Consortium."

"I didn't vote for her," Sinsor shrugged unconcerned by the younger woman's outburst. "If all you are going to do is say what she wants to hear, then why bother? She broke me out of prison not only to keep me out of Kyrisa's grasp, but to hear my counsel as well."

" _Chume_ ," Mirala's eyes flashed with rage. "Captain Roh, Lieutenants Aros and Zhachi, they've all served..."

Tenel Ka held up a weary hand to stop the younger woman's protest. Her own heart was conflicted, her stomach churning at the situation. At the same time, she couldn't help but acknowledge that the old Purge survivor had made several good points. Had her attempt to balance being Queen Mother and being a Jedi actually weakened her position? Could she pragmatically look at the situation and reduce her very protectors to dehumanizing numbers and logic? She knew inwardly what Jacen Solo would do at this point, and it broke a small part of her heart to realize that it was something she had to do as well. She needed to act like the Queen Mother still, not a deposed Jedi running from Hapes with her tail between her legs.

"We are currently headed to Dathomir where We will find a treatment for the _Chume'doro_ afflicted by Kyrisa's cruelty. There We will cure them and listen to their wishes. If the damage is irreversible, then We will cross that bridge when we come to it. We are aware that our cousins could just have easily been among this group. Though Taryn and Trista are emotionally entangled with General Zekk, knowing them as We do, they would opt to have any child if it meant a more secure Hapes in the future. It is not a palatable thought, but it is what it is. We will have more information upon arrival at Dathomir. Until then, do your best to ensure the well-being of the mothers and the unborn children within. Those are your orders"

"As you command, _Chume_!"

 **V-I-V-I-V**

" _Chume'da_ , what's wrong?" Taryn asked tenderly as the red-haired Crown Princess of Hapes stared out the window of the observation deck. Outside, the blue glow of hyperspace precluded any true view of the galaxy. But one didn't need the Force to know that the seven year old Jedi was distressed.

Hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, Allana wiped out her eyes in a futile attempt to hide her tears. "How did you know something was wrong?"

"Might not be a Jedi," Taryn smiled, taking a seat next to the young girl. "But I am married to one. If there's one thing you Jedi are good at is being silently moody and not letting anyone know you're hurting. What's wrong?"

Allana held out her arms in the universal child-gesture that no one with a maternal instinct would misunderstand. Taryn drew the young girl to her, rubbing her back as she hiccuped.

"I wanna go home," Allana said in a whimper that rapidly dissolved into more hiccuped sobs. "I miss my friends— _hiccup_ —and Captain Roh and Lieutenant Aros _—hiccup_ —and the planet, and my bedroom, and my stuffed animals. I don't want— _hiccup_ —my mommy being sad and daddy being mean and bad people wrecking things. I wanna go home!"

Taryn breathed out very slowly to control her own emotions, pulling the small girl into her lap and resting Allana's head against her chest. "I know, _Chume'da_. I know. But we can't go back, not yet. We need to find the people to make Hiana and Chiri better. And then get help to fight those bad people."

"Why did they have to kill people and chase us away? We didn't do anything to them," Allana sobbed, clutching Taryn. "If they wanted to be friends or people to like them, I could have helped."

"I know, you have a kind heart, _Chume'da_ ," Taryn brushed a hand through the frightened and confused girl's hair. She heard a sound behind her and saw Jayce Solo looking on, eyes shining and hopeful. She held out her other arm and gesture with her head. "Come here, you."

"I'm not crying," Jayce said stubbornly.

"Course not, you're brave. Just like your cousin," Taryn said with a nod.

Jayce took a step forward and then stopped, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "I don't need a hug."

"I know you don't," Taryn whispered, her voice hoarse despite her attempts to rein in the clenching feeling in her chest. "But I do."

"Oh…okay." The seven year old boy was clinging to Taryn a second later, his own body shaking in silent distress.

She then tilted her head. Normally crying children activated the 'Jedi-senses' of the other adults. "You two shielding from the others?"

"Don't want to bother mommy," Allana nodded, sniffling and rubbing her nose on Taryn's sleeve. "She's already too busy with Queen Mother stuff. Don't want her wasting time on me when she could be helping all the others on Hapes."

"I'm not shielding anything," Jayce's muffled voice came from Taryn's shoulder in a completely unconvincing manner.

"Right, you two are definitely Solos." Zekk entered the room, shaking his head but smiling kindly.

The trio looked up as the tall Jedi Master crossed the lounge. His once-unruly hair had been shaved off for the rescue mission and he now had an uncharacteristic military-style buzz cut that emphasized the angular nature of his face.

"Uncle Zekk," Allana said shyly.

" _Chume'da_ ," Zekk greeted affectionately as she exchanged a 'Force-handshake' with his presence. He returned the gesture and then sat down on the same step next to his wife. He extracted Jayce to free her up, and then playfully mussed his hair. "Jayce."

Jayce emitted a sniffling giggle and tried to swat his hand away. "Uncle Ze~kk!"

"There, much better," Zekk said, rubbing Jayce's back. He smiled over at his wife. "Think Tenel Ka will pay us extra for the after-hours childcare?"

"I'll ask."

"Don't forget haza'dous duty pay," Allana piped up.

"Where'd you learn that?" Taryn glanced at the girl in her arms.

"Captain Roh," Allana said. "Several months ago, when Lieutenant Aros and the other _Chume'doro_ were going to a new party place all about bears. Captain Roh said that looking after them should earn her haza'dous duty pay. You earn haza'dous duty pay looking after people, right?"

Taryn audibly groaned and Zekk fell back on all his Jedi training to keep a straight face. "'A party place all about bears'?"

"Lieutenant Aros told me there was a club at night called 'bear all over'. I wanted to come and see all the bears too, but she said I was too young. She said that when I get older, she'll take me there for a 'girls' night out'."

"Chiri," Taryn hung her head in resignation.

"Is she going to be okay?" Allana asked in a small voice, looking back and forth between both adults. "I want Chiri and Hiana and…"

"We'll make them better," Zekk murmured reassuringly, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"What about Cassa?" Jayce whispered, looking down at his lap. "She's missing. Mom and dad told her to look out for me. I was supposed to look out for her too."

"She's tough. Just like me and Trista," Taryn murmured. "She stood up to that full-blown dark Jedi and saved my life. She'll be okay one way or another. And you didn't let her down. Do you think she'd want you to get hurt trying to protect her?"

Jayce shook his head silently, leaning back against Zekk and turning is gaze to the blue tunnel outside.

"Things may look bad now, but do you want to know a secret about the Force?" Zekk asked the two.

They looked to him with eager nods. Even Taryn cocked her head to the side to show her interest.

Zekk looked warmly at the three of them. "If we trust in it, in ourselves, and the people we love, then everything will eventually work out for the better. Remember when you were first learning how to ride your speeder bikes?"

They nodded again.

"You fell off several times and it hurt, right?"

"I broke my wrist when I fell off," Allana chimed in, glancing to the wrist in question.

"I scraped my knees," Jayce added.

"But you learned from it, became stronger because of that hurt. After your bacta dip, you got right back on that speeder of yours and tried and tried until you could keep your balance. Then you were allowed to zoom all over that track the _Chume'doro_ built. At the time, that hurt might have been bad and riding a speeder might have been a scary idea. But the two of you learned, grew, and now are either of you afraid to ride a speeder?"

They shook their heads again.

"This is like the same," Zekk coached. "Only, instead of falling off a speeder, big and more painful things are happening. But you've made it this far. If you don't let that pain and the bad things get you down, then when all this fighting stops and we make it through, Jayce will have his sister back, your mom will have her throne, and Taryn and I will have a house and a kid or two of our own."

Taryn rested her hand over the one he was using to hold Allana's, holding his gaze with smoldering gray eyes. "Exactly. Things are scary now, but they'll get better. Both Zekk and I will make sure of it."

 **LotJA[VI]LotJA**

" _There are no possible benefits to what you have in mind_ ," Tresina Lobi protested Anakin Solo's most recent decision. As she had since the start of the Coruscant campaign, Tresina was very vocal in her dissent. " _We have spent_ …"

"We've done what we originally set out to do," Anakin Solo said, trying not to let his frustration into his voice. It was getting really annoying trying to explain his every move, especially when every move was time-sensitive. There were definite downsides to being able to plan four or five steps ahead and working with those that couldn't. Definite downsides to planning an offensive by committee. It was no wonder that the GA had barely managed to keep their act together when the generals and such had hundreds more like Tresina second-guessing them.

To make matters worse, the other commanders of the Coruscant resistance were scowling at his latest proposal, focusing solely on the small picture. On Tresina's words and seemingly sound logic. If it wasn't for the fact that the GAG was still loyal to him, Anakin knew that Tresina would have tried to assume command of the mission long ago.

Anakin gestured to the floating map of the planet. "We have neutralized the threat of the One Sith on Coruscant and destroyed one of their fleet groups. That is manpower and resources they could have used to harm others in other systems. The goal was _not_ to take the planet as soon as possible."

" _Coruscant still lies in their hands despite our secure hold on it._ " Waxarn Kel noted. " _Wasn't the entire point of hiding so many assets on this planet to retake it the moment the One Sith reveal themselves?_ "

"It was to tie up the One Sith resources. Rather than the easy victory they expected, we've bogged down their forces for months now," Anakin shook his head. "It was never about taking the planet, though that was a secondary objective should it have been possible. The GA is in no condition to reclaim or secure the planet even if we chase the One Sith from the sector. This isn't just about Coruscant but the greater war as well."

" _We cannot just abandon its people,_ " Tresina Lobi argued. " _Or the resistance that has sacrificed much to provide us the intel and infrastructure that made our counter-offensive possible. If we pull out now, they will be the ones that suffer._ "

" _Master Lobi is right_ ," Waxarn said, frowning slightly. " _We pulled back, just like you said. But the One Sith didn't advance any further. Held their ground. It's been a full month their forces haven't changed their position at all. Haven't even tried to reclaim the territory we left open to them. In fact, they haven't even changed any of their patrols or tactics. We can win this, Solo._ "

" _If you wish to leave, Anakin, leave_ ," Tresina said. " _We have the situation under control and…_ "

This time she was interrupted by a lightsaber blade emerging from her chest.

" _Master Lobi!_ " Waxarn gaped.

Anakin kept his face expressionless, though he was sure that Tahiri could feel his own shock. Tresina looked over her shoulder, emitting a weak. " _You!"_ Before the lightsaber blade was pulled out and swept across her neck. Her body fell to the ground and out of sight, her assassin stepping forward.

" _Sorry for interrupting, keep going_ ," the tattooed face of Alema Rar took the place of the deceased Jedi Master.

" _Rar!"_ Waxarn growled. His expression darkened when he noted the lack of reaction from both Anakin and Tahiri. " _You two knew she was here_? _Knew she was alive_?"

"It's nice to see you," Anakin tilted his head to Alema. "You secure?"

" _Why do you think I'm hijacking your briefing?_ " Alema smirked. " _Sorry about Master Lobi though. She always was a stick in the mud. Well, her and the others in this base. Really poor security. But, no big loss in the long run._ "

" _You killed her in cold blood!_ " Si'ada objected.

" _I did, didn't I? In any case, w_ _e don't have time for her short-sighted idiocy,_ " Alema said dismissively. " _If you followed her, you'd have gotten tons of people killed. This is Anakin's plan, you guys should be trusting him and not doubting him at every turn_."

" _Says the agent of the dark side_ ," another GAG Jedi said derisively.

" _How do you deal with these guys without running a saber through them_?" Alema said to Anakin impatiently. " _Never mind that. I'm here to give all of you an offer._ "

"Pull out and keep the planet in one piece?" Anakin guessed.

" _Exactly_ ," Alema nodded once. " _Darth Traya currently has a giant space-gun pointed at the planet. She'll vaporize it the second Anakin wins here. Meaning, he and everyone else on Coruscant become spacedust. My terms are simple. Every single GAG asset and ally will be given a clear passage out of the system. You may even evacuate as many civilians as you can. In exchange, the One Sith rules Coruscant and you will make no further attempts to recapture the planet._ "

" _That's ridiculous!"_ Waxarn protested. " _Anakin, she's one of_ _ **them**_ _now. We can't trust a single thing she says. We have the One Sith on the ropes and they know it. They're trying to bluff their way out of their…_ "

"Alema, were the fifth and sixth assassins really necessary?" Anakin said lightly. "I understood the message after that Gamorrean Mandalorian bounty-hunter you sent after me. The one with the oversized jetpack."

" _Let's just say that since you and Vong Girl took out the heaviest hitters of the Bane Consortium, they aren't the brotherhood of assassins they once were,_ " Alema said airily.

"Cassa and her Hutt friend took out number four," Anakin pointed out.

" _Yeah I read the report!_ " Alema perked up. " _Luring that Houk into the lair of a greater krayt_ _was a stroke of genius._ "

"You have full authorization from the One Sith to allow our evacuation?" Anakin changed subjects without warning.

Alema grinned toothily. " _The same authorization you gave that Duro assassin I sent your way. He was the consortium leader's great grandson by the way. Broke the group's spirit with the message you sent in return._ "

"Understood. Thank you and be careful."

" _You know me_ ," Alema winked. " _You have until the end of the week to evacuate. If not, I start hunting each of you down just like I did Master Lobi. Night Herald, out._ "

Alema's hologram flickered out, leaving the GAG members stunned into silence.

" _Anakin?"_ Tahiri voiced carefully.

"General Daine," Anakin looked to Zindra. "Bring every single ship you can, and then some to assist with the evacuation. Even if the One Sith are bluffing, if we stay on Coruscant any longer we won't be providing any tactical advantage to our side."

" _This…fine,"_ Zindra said looking frustrated. " _But I expect explanations when this is all over, Solo. Being head of a secret police force doesn't excuse you!_ "

"You'll get your answers, Zindra," Anakin forced a smile.

The others looked equally displeased as they signed off to follow the new plan. One by one, their holograms winked out, their annoyance clear in the Force.

Tahiri's hologram as the only one that stayed on. " _What type of authorization does she have Hero Boy? You wouldn't have brought it up if you suspected something_."

Anakin inclined his head, rather than answer, he explained what would happen. "The second all our vessels are in orbit, an interdictor field will activate and a fresh One Sith fleet will jump in. With all our assets bundled up in one place, we will be wiped out."

" _You're sure_?"

"The assassin Alema mentioned came with a small army of elite infiltrators. He was in that last group Alema sent at me. That army never made it planet-side," Anakin said with a shrug. "This is Alema's way of getting us out of this mess without being overly helpful. I have no doubt that she has someone else set up to take the blame when our ships clear the interdictor field and escape."

Tresina Lobi's holo-pannel reactivated, Alema's smiling form reappearing. " _See I picked up more than a few things from you, Solo_."

"Not sure that that's a good thing," Anakin replied. "Did you really need to kill Master Lobi?"

" _Kenth Hamner's lapdog? Yeah. This isn't the time for the petty political games she's used to playing. She was powerful and smart enough to be dangerous, but not so much to be useful. Any ways, I didn't stay on to talk about deceased myopic Jedi. You need to get back into the galaxy, Solo. I get foiling the One Sith's trophy planet, but these guys are some of the best tacticians alive. Darth Traya had already anticipated your survival, and pitted you against Morto for the fun of it. Just as you were denying the One Sith the forces they have here, they were denying the galaxy your mind._ "

"Darth Traya is Dician," Anakin stated.

" _Wicked scary_. _Reminds me of an evil, female you_ ," Alema remarked. " _She expects me to betray the One Sith. Probably doesn't expect me to hand them Coruscant without any more lives lost. Well, that's the way it'll go if I have my way. You know plans and the Force's opinion of them._ "

"Anything else?" Anakin said calmly.

" _Yeah, Corellia is going to need your brilliance. I am a horrible teacher and my apprentices are going full red-blade_ ," Alema sighed tragically. " _That's also where the giant spacegun is. When you leave this planet, start campaigning against the Core-world holdings of the One Sith. Once you have the spacegun neutralized, you'll have taken out Traya's trump-card and can retake the planet._ "

" _Alema, thank you_ ," Tahiri voiced gently.

Alema's tough-girl façade wavered and she allowed a genuine, weak smile. " _You're welcome, Vong Girl. Just keep that husband of yours alive, okay? He's my only link to the light and if his Force presence wasn't so insanely powerful, I'd have been lost so long ago._ "

" _Ever need a place to really relax, our home will always be open to you_ ," Tahiri answered tenderly.

" _Even after everything I've done?_ " Alema glanced down where Tresina's corpse was.

" _Especially after everything you've done_ ," Tahiri replied. " _We know you, Alema. You've probably saved many more lives doing what you've done. Don't ever doubt that you're making a difference for good._ "

Alema let out a ragged breath, her green eyes shining. " _Vong Girl, do you think we can set up some sort of formal meeting to make the truce official. You, Hero Boy, me and Darth Doggy? I…I need to_ _ **feel**_ _Anakin…I…"_

" _Not a problem_ ," Tahiri said firmly, nodding to her husband. " _I know what it's like having your mind split between two worlds. I wouldn't wish it on anyone._ "

Alema looked pained. " _I really don't deserve your friendship._ "

" _Whatever you have planned, Alema. Whatever you need to do, just do it_ ," Tahiri replied knowingly. She had been around her husband long enough to know a scheme in progress. She knew that Alema's feelings were only a small reason why she wanted the meeting. " _We survive it and I'll even let you give my husband a kiss_."

" _The old Tahiri would have me drawn and quartered if my lips got anywhere near Anakin's_ ," Alema laughed hoarsely.

" _The old Tahiri got married, had two kids, and knows her best friend loves her on a daily basis."_ Tahiri added a smirk. " _And I did say only one kiss._ "

" _Then I'll make it count_. _I'll comm you with the meeting details later_ ," Alema inclined her head. " _Get your people off this planet Solos. There are bigger fish to fry._ "

 **LotJA[VII]LotJA**

Mara Jade Skywalker had seen a lot in her sixty-plus years of living. Had come to know all sorts of characters and personalities, and learned the things that made people tick. In a way, analyzing people and divining their intentions was the way she had made her living. After all, she would never have lasted long if she hadn't been skilled in reading people.

As she watched the Jedi children within the Jedi base at Alpheridies go about cleaning and setting up the subterranean level they were on, she did her best to keep her emotions hidden. Once again she was relying on her ability to read people to save not just her own life, but more than likely the lives of everyone else within the base. With Jedi non-combatant survivors flocking from all corners of the galaxy, the Alpheridies base was a lot fuller than it had been a few months earlier. Like the Denon Temple, the Alpheridies base was full of non-Force sensitives as well—families, friends, the lucky few who knew someone in the Jedi Order and had managed to make their way out to the 'hidden' Jedi base.

"They're going to act soon, aren't they?" The red-haired, skinny Jedi Healer, Josat murmured, keeping an eye out on another group of Jedi. He was watching them off the reflection of a datapad he was pretending to browse through, cataloguing each of their movements with his well-trained eyes.

"They won't be able to wait any longer," Mara nodded once. "Luke's taskforce will be in system next month to drop off more Jedi."

"They could try a two-for-one sort of thing," Josat breathed out.

"The dark side hasn't made them _that_ confident yet," Mara chuckled softly.

"Master Skywalker," one of the younger children in the room came up to the two plotting Jedi.

"Morgan," Mara projected happiness and peace as she knelt down at the young Jedi's eye-level. "What is it?"

The six year old child of Jans Ors and Kyle Katarn grinned at Mara and held out a gray-hued rhombus-shaped crystal. "Look what I found in the wall."

"Oooo, pretty," Mara didn't have to fake a smile as patted Morgan on the head. "Where did you find this?"

"Over there, in the wall. There's more." Morgan grabbed a few of Mara's fingers and tugged her along towards where some of the other children were talking in exciting babbles.

"Master Skywalker!" Some of them called out, gesturing energetically.

"Yes, I see," Mara laughed. The crystals were small, barely bigger than Morgan's tiny hand, but glinted enticingly in the light of their glow-lamps. "They're called Alpheridite."

"Are they good lightsaber crystals?" One of the older children, only a year removed from making his own lightsaber, asked eagerly.

Mara shook her head in amusement. "Unfortunately, no. Alpheridite is volatile if exposed to prolonged electrical currents."

"Volatile?"

"They go 'boom'. Well, more like 'poof,' but it's still fun,'" Josat said with a grin. He came over with a small battery and some wires. "Here, watch."

He flaked off some of the glittering crystals into a pile. The younger kids quickly crowded around while the older ones peered over their hunched forms. Josat touched one wire to the pile and paused, letting the tension build. He slowly placed the lead of the other wire next to the first and a tiny spark arched the distance. After a few seconds, the tiny pile of crystal flakes flared white and 'poofed' as expected. The audience oohed and ahhhed appropriately.

"Do it again!" One of the other kids urged, pointing to the sparkling rocky wall.

"Did the Solos actually build the base on top of an Alpheridite vein?" One of the other adults helping to clean the place up asked worriedly. "Won't that explode if someone decides to run a current into it?"

"The thing about Alpheridite is that the more you have, the less of a 'poof' you get," Mara explained. "Even if there was a giant Alpheridite crystal beneath the base, if a current set it off the amount of energy released would be scarcely bigger than what you just saw. Fire changes the crystalline structure rendering that reaction inert, actually hardens the crystal."

"Oh," the questioner looked relieved at that.

"Don't worry, I don't think my nephews would ever be insane enough to build a base on top of a giant explosive," Mara laughed. "I think they planned it so that if the upper levels of this base get hit, the lower levels will actually become more stable."

"Master Skywalker."

"Jedi Apprentice Nist?" Mara turned towards the tattooed blonde, remembering to keep her emotions welcoming and caring.

"Master, Tratus and the others have found something on sublevel three," Zevia said in her usual subdued and polite tones. "They think you should see it."

Mara motioned towards the turbolift. "Alright, I'll follow you down. Jedi Knight Josat, you mind continuing the clean-up of this level?"

"Not at all," Josat met Mara's eyes meaningfully.

Mara gave her head a brief shake in reply. Josat may be a healer in training, but his mind was sharp and he understood full well what was about to unfold. The last thing she wanted was to complicate things by including him in the calculations. Either her gamble would pay off or it wouldn't. Since Josat was literally the only other person in the base to figure out the behind-the-scenes plot in the works, she knew he would do what was right for the rest.

Mara followed Zevia out of the room and through the corridors of the subterranean level until they reached the turbolift. "So what is this thing the others think I need to see?" Mara kept her voice light, friendly.

They stepped into the turbolift and Zevia waiting until the doors closed before answering. "We're not sure what to make of it."

Mara's eyes darted to the floor Zevia had selected. It definitely wasn't sublevel three. "Wasn't it on sub-level three?"

"What?" Zevia blinked, then looked at the control panel as if unaware of what she had done. "No, it was sublevel five, Master. That _is_ what I said earlier, right?"

"Must have misheard you," Mara shrugged. They were headed towards the last sublevel. A fortified bunker and emergency escape hangar.

The seconds stretched on, both Force-sensitives aware of the heart-rate of the other.

"You should relax, you know," Mara offered the younger woman a sympathetic smile. "Whatever happens, happens. Nothing ever gets done when you worry about what will be."

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Zevia said in a soft voice that sounded much like her usual speaking voice, but off.

"Nope," Mara exhaled. "The future is always in motion. Things can still change."

"You didn't bring your lightsaber," Zevia noted.

"We were just cleaning up sublevel one with the kids. No need for a lightsaber," Mara shrugged.

"I could stab you now," Zevia looked to Mara, her eyes shifting from the kind blue to a pale yellow. "Be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams for ending a Skywalker."

"You could," Mara answered noncommittally. "Of course, I'd rather you didn't. For obvious reasons."

"You don't fear death?"

Mara held her gaze. "Not my own."

Zevia looked away first. "Whose?"

The doors to the turbolift opened and they both stepped out.

"There are nearly a hundred kids here," Mara replied. "There are injured, civilians."

"The weak," Zevia sounded dismissive, but Mara could hear a fate note of uncertainty. Whether that too was just a product of superior acting, Mara couldn't tell.

Their footsteps echoed loudly in the empty corridors. The light-fixtures not yet installed meant that they were relying on the glow-stick held by Zevia for their source of illumination.

"Strength comes in many forms. If you equate the ability to end the lives of others as a strength, then yes, they are weak. But you were too, at one time in your life. You became stronger. You studied my holocron, know that I too started out as insignificant. Those who are weak today, if given the chance, can change worlds, star-systems, the galaxy. All they need is for someone to give them that chance."

"You're the only one that is going to die today."

"You really think Tratus and the others are going to stop at me?" Mara said conversationally. "That one death will sate them? I know how people like Tratus think."

"'People like Tratus'? I'm a dark Jedi too."

"Want me to group you with him?" Mara raised an amused eyebrow.

Zevia looked away and shook her head once.

"You know I'm telling the truth," Mara said softly. "Tratus won't be happy with just my death. He views the children, the sick, the civilians, as targets. Just like you. But that's _all_ they are to him. He won't hesitate to cut down any of those children to whom you've brought comfort to these past few months. Children who won't understand why they have to die when Tratus' people cut them down without a thought. Those are the deaths I fear."

They stopped in the center of a star-shaped central junction, one of many in the maze-like labyrinth that formed the subterranean levels. From where they stood, seven other darkened passageways branched out even further. Mara could feel the Force shift and she sighed softly.

"You know there are other options, Zevia," Mara murmured. "It's easy to find people who will fear you, who will bow and suck up to you. Have enough power and you can bend entire star systems to your will."

"This supposed to convince me the Jedi are better?"

"Finding friends, true friends who will have your back yet speak out if they think you're going to do something you'll regret, that's rare. Just as we stand here, Jedi Apprentice Nist, you are at a crossroads. I cannot stop you from striking me down, from continuing whatever plan you're a part of. What I can do, however, is show you that all paths need not end in darkness. That it _is_ possible to have a family, friends. To trust without a single doubt."

"Trusting others in such a way, it's ridiculous. Why give your friends and enemies a way to hurt you?" Zevia scoffed. "You are either strong enough to dominate and bend those weaker than you to your will, or someone will bend you."

"If you were to have an army of people at your side, an army of friends and those with a vested interest in your well-being. When that person tries to bend you…" Mara began.

"You cannot convince me to stray, Master Skywalker," Zevia exhaled sharply. "My resolve and loyalty to the One Sith with never waver."

"Indeed," the voice of Tratus echoed down the darkened passageway directly opposite of the two women. A red blade flared to life, illuminating the passageway in its blood-red light and bringing Tratus' imposing figure into view as he stepped steadily down the hallway. His black leather boots clicked loudly on the unfinished rocky floor, complimenting the deadly hum of his saber.

"Save your words, Skywalker, they will not help you here." A deep voice rang out from another passageway. Another red lightsaber hissed to life, another masked figure illuminated.

"Today will be a great victory for the One Sith," a third voice chimed in, approaching from yet another route.

"The day the galaxy will remember as the day Mara Jade Skywalker died," another female voice added. Her tall figure was lit up by the red blade that sprang to life down a fourth passageway.

Two more red blades flared to life in unison, their masked holders matching the pace of the others as they stepped steadily towards the central junction. And then two more red lightsabers joined the others, one approaching from behind, the other from the last available path.

The chorus of lightsabers loomed loud in the otherwise empty level. The red lights turned all paths out of the junction a hellish color that matched the malevolence radiating from the lightsaber wielders. Each dark Jedi continued to approach until they reached the ends of the respective paths.

Mara took a cursory glance at each of them and then looked back to Tratus with a raised eyebrow. "All for me? I'm flattered."

"You'll be dead soon enough," Tratus growled.

"If I had a credit for every guy who went up against me and thought that," Mara whistled. "I'd be wealthier than a Hutt."

Tratus frowned. "You are unarmed, without any allies, and completely at our mercy, yet you still make jokes?"

"Considering you are wrong about pretty much every point you just made, yup," Mara held her hands out to her side. "At your mercy, no, you guys don't believe in mercy. As for being without allies and unarmed? Never. I have the Force."

A whirlwind of Force energy blasted out from Mara, sending several of the dark Jedi flying off their feet. As they flew backwards, one of the sabers was wrenched free from its owner and flew into Mara's waiting hand. Two of the other dark Jedi tried to charge her and Mara deflected the first blade into the midsection of the second charging dark Jedi. The second Jedi cried out as his hand was sliced off and fell back. Before the first could recover, she slammed him with another Force Wave that made him impact loudly with the wall. The entire burst of action took less than five seconds.

Once the disturbance in the Force settled somewhat, Mara cast a patient gaze at Tratus. Even as the One Sith ambushers slowly recovered their bearings and adjusted their stances to be more combat-ready, Mara seemed in no hurry to press her advantage.

"Is this really what you want to do with your life?" Mara asked softly.

Zevia's eyes darted towards her, not sure if the Jedi Master was talking to her or the others.

"Skulking in darkened hallways so convinced that you cannot win alone that you need to ambush with overwhelming numbers? No choice but to go forward because if you go back you'll be killed for your failure anyway."

Mara took a step towards Tratus with a penetrating gaze. "You might kill me today, but how many of you will fall before that? Is my life really worth dying for? Really worth the momentary glory you might get? Will you even be satisfied with just my death? How many deaths will it take until you've achieved what you wanted?"

Tratus, his face hidden behind a One Sith mask, snarled audibly. "Zevia, what are you waiting for?"

Zevia tilted her head towards the side and drawled almost in amusement. "Tratus, that can't be _fear_ in your voice, can it?"

"Stop messing around!" Tratus yelled, talking one step back as Mara took another step forwards. "You have a duty to the One Sith!"

"To kill her, not save you," Zevia said airily. "Our masters have different agendas, you've known that from the start."

"Oh?" Mara glanced over her shoulder at Zevia. "Two Sith Masters working the same mission?"

"Lady of the Sith Lumiya wishes you dead," Zevia shrugged. "Not sure why she wants you dead so badly though."

"Her?" Mara blinked, glanced back to Tratus. "I married her boyfriend."

"Oh" Zevia's lips twisted into a crooked smile, the last of her meek, wavering, lost Jedi act falling away. "Priceless."

"Kill them both!" Tratus roared at the others.

Zevia's own red blade hissed to life, lighting up the junction and dispelling the last of the immediate shadows. Her yellow eyes glowed excitedly as her tattoos stood out against her suddenly much too pale skin. "You see why I don't join the Jedi, Master Skywalker? As my own master has shown me time and time again, how else can one get so close to someone in dire need of a beheading?"

"Ah, yes. The old backstab-my-partner routine. I didn't miss that," Mara said drolly. The other dark Jedi began a much more cautious approach this time around. "Who is this master of yours that has such a warped sense of humor?"

Zevia shifted until she was standing back to back with Mara. "The walker of darkness and bringer of death, the Night Herald."

"No 'Darth' or 'Lord'?" Mara bantered casually. Despite Tratus' order, the dark Jedi were now circling the two women.

"The Night Herald transcends such titles," Zevia said with worshipful awe. "Eats darths and lords for breakfast and their minions for appetizers."

"And you have any awe-inspiring Sith titles?" Mara glanced warily at the woman now guarding her back.

"I'm just me, a humble Sith acolyte," Zevia shook her head. "I would never dream of trying to approach the Night Herald's station in any way."

"Not sure whether I liked you better as a Jedi or as an uncertain dark Jedi pawn. You're kind of crazy, you know."

Zevia grinned a toothy grin. "I know."

"What are they waiting for?" Mara gestured to the circling dark Jedi.

"Reinforcements," Zevia said casually.

"Rein…how many dark Jedi did your group smuggle here?" Mara said incredulously.

"Lady Lumiya _really_ wants you dead," Zevia said with mock sympathy. "Sixteen of her faction is here to do it."

"You could have told me that earlier."

"But the more guys in need of dead we take care of, the more fun, Master," Zevia said.

"We could end up just as dead."

"Not me," Zevia shook her head. "I'd never fail my master in such a way."

"New plan." Mara heard footsteps hurrying down the paths before them

"Yes?"

"If we survive this, you never invite this many dark Jedi into this base again."

"Sure."

Mara glared at the quick agreement. "Or any number greater or smaller. Calling in a fleet or army counts. And having the dark siders wait just outside the base also counts. And don't even think about inviting them to any other base with Jedi or civilians in it"

"But they're such good bait," Zevia half-whined.

"And is that what I am too, bait?"

"Of course," Zevia said cheerfully.

Mara narrowed her eyes, ignoring the fact that a second wave of eight dark Jedi took up positions next to the first. "And what was your master's name before taking the title of 'Night Herald'?"

Zevia blinked owlishly. "Does it really matter, Master? We have sixteen dark Jedi to kill first."

"I'd like to know whose ulterior motives I'm serving," Mara said flatly.

"Oh, in that case, I think she went by the name of Rar…Alema Rar."

Mara couldn't help but chuckle, for some reason feeling better about the situation already. "Of course she did."

"Enough talk!" Tratus barked loudly. Sixteen red lightsaber blades were raised up all around Zevia and Mara. "Now, Mara Jade Skywalker. You die!"

With a roar meant to intimidate and demoralize, the agents of the One Sith charged forward.

 **LotJA[Chapter End]LotJA**

 **A\N** : Cameo mentions of Zeanis (The Lesser Evil) and Terros (Forced Alliance) are from two different fanfilms on the youtubes and the characters belong to their respective owners and are only being used to further connect the SW fan-universe =D.

This chapter was mostly a set up for the action-packed chapter 8, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways.

So, I'm still writing chapter 16 for this story…and for Side B too. I'm on chapter 4 for Destiny Darkened, still on three for the next arc of Forging the Future. I just decided to post chapter seven for A and B because I felt really weird not posting after so long. Depending on my progress, I might even post chapters 8 for A and B in July/August….fingers crossed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

The lowest of the basement levels of the Jedi base on Alpherides was meant to be a place where last stands could be made. The walls just narrow enough to allow two people abreast, the ceilings would cause neck pain for any Kaminoan visitors. And it was still under construction. Tunnel-boring equipment could be found at the ends of unfinished passageways. Light fixtures could be found without bulbs or energy sources. The ground was uneven and rough. The walls were unfinished and glittering with tiny Alpheridite crystals in the red glow of a multitude of lightsabers.

"Who picked the place for the ambush?" Mara panted.

Zevia Nist looked at Mara owlishly, a feat made even more animal-like due to her yellow-striated eyes. "I did."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"So we can kill any attackers two at a time," Zevia said cheerfully, stabbing her blade out and catching a charging One Sith assailant off-guard.

"Tratus and the others didn't even think about how terrible a place this would be?" Mara said blankly. She held out her hand and threw another One Sith member through the air, knocking three down when his large figure slammed into them.

"They were more interested in killing you. I didn't want to worry them about insignificant details," Zevia chirped. "Think of them as Ack dogs. On their own they don't have much confidence, or intelligence. In a pack, they have plenty of confidence, but nothing makes up for their lack of brains. It's why the Night Herald gave Lady Lumiya all the stupid ones that pledged themselves to her in the first place."

Mara took in a breath of stale air, mildly noting the more coppery tinge it had due to the number of bodies that now lay strewn about the level.

The initial One Sith charge with sixteen lasted no better than the first attack of eight. Mara and Zevia simply bowled through a pair of One Sith attackers and vanished down the passageway that had been behind the assailants. The other One Sith hurried to follow, but the narrow width of the passageway meant that they could only follow two at a time. A fact Zevia and Mara took full advantage of.

With only seven pursuers left, including a now-furious-beyond-reasoning Tratus, things were looking a little better. But not completely. The narrow passageway also restricted most saber movement and the sides had resorted to throwing what Force-attacks they could.

Micro-explosions rippled as Sith Lightning raked the mineral-rich tunnel walls. Gusts of wind sent uncirculated air and dust blasting this way and that. One of the One Sith had even thrown a Force Fireball at the two women, only to have Zevia use her lightsaber as a bat and send the ball of flammable Force energy flying right back at the caster. More than a few cave-ins were caused as a result of Force Avalanches, and the ground was pock-marked with craters from where slabs of rock were separated and hurled with extreme velocity.

Not exactly ready for a long duration Force-battle, both Mara and Zevia were tiring fast. Whereas the One Sith still in pursuit were relatively fresh, having let their comrades take the beating for them.

"Just to be clear, after we somehow defeat the rest, you're _not_ going to kill me?" Mara sent chunks of the ceiling raining down on a One Sith member who had gotten too close. "I kind of want to be sure on that point."

"That's 'Plan B.'" Zevia hurled a blast of Sith Lightning to slow down the rest of their pursuers. "If killing you keeps me alive, I do it."

"And 'Plan A,'?"

"We kill these guys, I report to Lady Lumiya that we've failed, she comes here to deal with you personally thus relieving the Night Herald of her presence," Zevia said brightly, seemingly not at all concerned about telling Mara the plan. "Then we trap Lady Lumiya in one of my Master's plans of 'certain death'."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"She dies or we do."

Mara winced. "Alema is definitely your master."

The two rounded the next corner and froze. It was a dead end.

"Yay, a last stand!" Zevia beamed happily.

"Go back to being Jedi Apprentice Zevia Nist," Mara drawled.

"Yes, Master," Zevia said with a contrite bow of her head, her entire demeanor shifting in an instant.

Mara blinked wildly, but then Zevia looked over her shoulder and winked a playful yellow eye. Mara just shook her head in surrender and refocused her attention on the remaining dark Jedi left. "It doesn't have to end like this."

"Then throw down your weapons and let us kill you," Tratus barked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Zevia countered

Mara placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and shook her head. "Tratus, you started out with sixteen. Are now down to four and you're no closer to beating Zevia and I. You others, even if you strike Zevia and I down, you know that Tratus will claim the credit. You will have lost your friends and companions on this mission for nothing. Meanwhile Tratus will be elevated and have no need for you. On the other hand, the Jedi Order will be more than willing to welcome you into their fold. You may have thought us weak. But if we were so weak, why did you need so many to take on a single target? Why have we survived these past few months despite the One Sith efforts? In the One Sith, you are merely pawns to be moved and thrown away when it suits your masters. The Jedi Order values life, all life, and its history is filled with sacrifices that have allowed billions to live. I offer you all a chance to become something more than your station in the One Sith. To free yourself of the chains that have held you down because you were not the most powerful, most cruel, or most bloodthirsty. To know that peace is not a lie but a state of mind. Are you at peace with who you are, or do you crave to be something much more than a thug, a hitman?"

"Enough," Tratus growled, pushing his way to the forefront of the group of dark Jedi with saber in hand. "I'll kill you myself…"

Tratus jerked as four red blades pushed through his back and emerged out from his chest. The blades were quickly withdrawn, and Tratus' limp form collapsed to the ground.

Mara opened her mouth to say something, paused, glanced sidelong at Zevia, and shook her head. "Okay, which of you had orders to kill Tratus if things went sideways so you'd still be in a position to kill me later?"

The four masked dark Jedi didn't respond, but their brief moment of surprise was all the confirmation Mara needed.

"Does this mean we can kill them?" Zevia said pensively. "If they're only going to be a threat later, why let them live?"

"They surrendered," Mara rolled her eyes.

"They haven't groveled at your feet yet. If they're going to try and kill you later, can't you at least make them grovel first?"

"Not a Sith anymore."

"Not fun anymore," Zevia muttered out of the side of her mouth. She turned her full attention to the quartet of shell-shocked dark Jedi. "What do Jedi do to people who surrender who you know will try to kill you later?"

"Let them go and hope they don't get lucky the second time around."

"Really?"

"We're nice like that."

"So that's why Daala, Kyrisa, Namman Cha, Cronal, Lady Brood, Malleus, Vongerella, and pretty much all the One Sith leadership are still around after getting beaten who knows how many times by you Jedi in the past," Zevia said with mock surprise. "In fact, don't most of the fallen Jedi go on killing sprees because you Jedi were initially too soft and didn't nip the problem in the bud? What if these four, in their evil Plan C, decide to start killing the younglings upstairs to unbalance you emotionally? It's what _I_ would do if I was going to kill you."

"So you kill them in cold blood?" Mara arched an eyebrow. "What if I did that to you the second I realized you were One Sith?"

"I'd be dead and Tratus and his group would never have gotten here," Zevia said unconcernedly. "But the Night Herald knew you'd take me in as a 'project' to fix and make all Jedi-y. I knew I was never at risk. These guys, they've already tried to kill you."

"They deserve the same chance you have," Mara shook her head.

Zevia sighed. "It's insane, you know. You know you'll have to kill them anyways at a later time."

"Maybe not." Mara looked to the four surviving One Sith. "You four have a choice. Join the Jedi or take a shuttle back to wherever it is you need to report to."

"We'll be killed instantly for failing," one of the survivors spoke out.

"What a surprise," Mara said monotone. "You guys truly want to be part of a group that _doesn't_ execute you for failing? It's one of the many perks of choosing to be a Jedi. That and not having to fear being stabbed in the back by those behind you."

Mara gestured pointedly to Tratus' body, causing the four One Sith to glance warily at each other.

"Put it this way," Zevia rubbed her face in annoyance. "You four are going to be under my command. You screw up, Skywalker here will love and forgive you to death. You _will_ help me with my master's goals, my master being the Night Herald. Sorry, Skywalker, she was first."

"No apology needed."

Zevia smirked and returned her attention to her One Sith brethren. "You help me, I give you an alternative to being zealots and pawns. Continue to carry out Lady Lumiya's plans, and I behead you here and now."

"Join or die?" One of the dark Jedi said sarcastically.

"No," Mara interjected, shaking her head. "Like I said, you're free to go. Whether or not you bring the One Sith armada here will be your choice. Jedi, Sith, or neither, all are options for you. Choose which life you think suits you best."

The four very slowly placed their lightsabers on the ground before them. "We'll accept your offer, Jedi Skywalker. For now."

"That is your right," Mara smiled warmly. She could feel the last of her adrenaline leave, leaving her fully aware that she was over six decades old and shouldn't be in pitch lightsaber battles in underground caverns against people a third of her age. "Welcome to the Jedi Order."

The trip back through the passageways was almost anti-climatic as they made their way in exhausted silence. The bodies of the other twelve One Sith were left were they were for the time being, no one feeling like cleaning the mess at the moment.

They piled into the turbolift and let it take them back up to the surface levels of the base. As the lift ascended, Mara felt a shift in the Force and raised an eyebrow at a suddenly docile and innocent-looking Zevia. Even her tattoos had faded in intensity, looking like faint brown lines instead of the jagged black geometric zigzags they had been a moment ago. Sensing her gaze, Zevia looked up and batted doe eyes at the older woman.

"Master?"

"You have a bit of dirt in your hair." Mara said neutrally, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Zevia reached out and brushed the earthen material from her hair. "Thank you, master."

"Don't mention it," Mara said wryly.

"You have some blood dripping from your forehead," Zevia offered in turn.

Mara brought a hand to her forehead and it came away red. "Must have been when that Force shove slammed me into the wall."

"Probably," Zevia's brows knitted in concern. "I hope it isn't serious. It really does look bad."

"I've had worse," Mara continued the surreal conversation. "How are we going to explain your friends? Their arrival wasn't exactly noticed."

"My friends?" Zevia glanced to the other One Sith. "Well, that one can be Tratus. That one can be Danaver. She can be Calais. And he can be Tobin."

"They look nothing like Tratus, Danaver, Calais, and Tobin," Mara deadpanned.

Zevia grinned impishly and waved a hand through the air. "They are exactly like them."

"Force Persuasion not a strength?"

"I'll work hard to improve on that, Master. Maybe you should reintroduce my friends. The others at this base will listen and trust you."

"And my day couldn't get any weirder."

The turbolift chimed its arrival on the designated floor, and the door opened. Standing at the ready were Josat, Jaden Korr, and several other Jedi, hands on their lightsabers.

"Josat?" Zevia blinked owlishly, her voice so full of fear and concern that Mara couldn't help but marvel at her acting abilities. "What's wrong?"

Josat's mouth opened and closed several times, a finger pointed towards the battle-weary, bloodied, and dirtied ensemble in the lift.

"Master Skywalker," Jaden said instead. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be?" Mara smiled crookedly.

"You're…bleeding and have several lightsaber burns," Jaden said in bewilderment.

"Cave collapse in the lower level," Mara waved away his concerns. She gestured to the survivors of the ambush. "We were lucky Tratus and the rest of Zevia's friends here were nearby."

"That's not Tratus," Josat finally found his voice.

Mara exchanged an amused look with Zevia. "Don't worry about the little details, Josat. I'm fine, Jedi Nist here is fine as well. So are Tratus and the others. We just encountered an unstable cavern and had to carve our way out. But we're all fine now. How are you?"

Josat and Jaden exchanged their own look, looking wholly bemused by the situation.

"If you don't mind," Mara gestured to the medical bay. "We need to get ourselves patched up. It's been that sort of day."

"Riiiiiight," Josat said slowly. "Okay. Fine, be a mysteriously smug Jedi Master. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for everything."

Zevia patted Josat on the shoulder sympathetically. "I'm so glad you care for our safety Josat. It's good to know that people are worried for me."

Despite her tiredness and the soreness from her wounds, Mara couldn't help but laugh as Zevia continued past the utterly flummoxed Jedi healer. "What she said, Josat. Glad I can count on you to have our backs."

"Right," Josat repeated, looking completely lost as the group walked by him. "Happy to help."

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

The agreed upon meeting place was one that gave the appearance of neutral ground, but was in actuality a death trap. After all, it was a location to formalize the handover of Coruscant to the One Sith by the Jedi-led resistance so it had to be insidiously dangerous in some ways. When Coruscant was being rebuilt, many skyhooks were constructed as both a residence for the workers, but also as luxury suites for the wealthy. Of course, during the course of the battle for the planet, many of those skyhooks had been brought down and used as weapons of war. One Sith commander Morto in particular, hadn't cared about the damage the floating stations could do when crashed into the planet at terminal velocity.

It had been a brutally effective tactic the first few times. But once the Jedi in the GAG showed they were willing to do the same to Morto's territory, Morto abandoned that strategy in favor of other more equally death-inflicting tactics, leaving a few of the skyhooks unscathed.

" _Anakin, are you_ _ **sure**_ _you won't reconsider?_ " Jedi Master Waxarn Kel's holo asked in aggravation. " _Seriously, Solo. You two are really going to the meeting alone?_ "

"Those were the terms," Anakin nodded. His eyes flicked upwards towards the skyhook looming in the distance. It was a droid-operated manufacturing plant that created durasteel frames for construction projects. Fully automated, it was still functioning and sending out shipments to equally automated construction sites. "Don't worry, I trust Alema."

" _Yeah…when you say you trust that crazy schutta, that's more than a reason for me to worry._ "

"Just focus on continuing the evacuations and be ready to act the moment you have to. With most of our ships in orbit now, it'll only be a matter of time."

" _Tahiri, don't suppose you can talk him out of this? We can't lose either of you._ "

"Sorry, Waxarn," Tahiri shook her head. The shuttle they were in was an atmospheric taxi, incapable of anything orbital. Also incapable of fleeing fast if they needed to. But she also had faith in her childhood best friend. "I'm with my husband on this."

Anakin gestured to the skyhook. "Look, Waxarn. Whatever Alema has planned is probably going to blow up big time. No sense risking anyone else's lives on that."

" _You guys better make it out then_ ," a disgruntled Waxarn replied. " _May the Force be with you._ "

"The Force is with the dark Jedi too," Anakin reminded mildly.

" _Then let it favor whoever is braver…or the more foolish. Not sure which category your plan falls into at the moment._ "

"We'll be fine," Tahiri smiled. "You just focus on the harder job of saving the hundreds of thousands on this planet."

Waxarn gave them a brief salute, and then his holo flickered off.

The moment Waxarn's image disappeared, Tahiri turned and gave Anakin a small punch in the shoulder. "I swear you need to lay off on the negatude. What will happen will happen."

"Hey, I'm shielding," Anakin said defensively, then made a brief mental check to confirm that his emotional and mental barriers were indeed functioning as they were supposed to—durasteel strong with the annoying trait of letting his feelings bleed through to Tahiri. "Not my fault you know me so well."

Tahiri hid an exasperated grin as she turned her gaze back towards the skyhook. "Look, over there. There's the One Sith shuttle. Can't feel Alema though."

"She's on it," Anakin answered assuredly.

Tahiri's eyes darted to him. "You know, Solo. You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

"Just the possessive," Anakin teased.

"You know it. You're mine." Tahiri rested a hand over one of his as she followed the path of the other shuttle. Her expression turned grimmer the longer she watched. "Whatever Alema has planned is not going to be healthy for any of us."

"But it will make the galaxy better even if only a little."

"You seem so sure about that," Tahiri continued to absently stare outwards, her hand still resting on his. "I…I can't be that certain, you know that. Alema always looked out for herself, for her own interests. The only reason why she set this up is because it benefits her in some way. She _has_ spent the last decade and a half with the One Sith."

"And her feelings for me, for us, have kept her grounded," Anakin's voice softened. "I know you have your doubts, but in that decade in a half she's used the bond that was forged on Myrkr to stay true to her beliefs. To the Alema we knew back then. Despite the time that has passed, I would still trust my life, trust _your_ life with her."

Tahri exhaled noisily. "You are. Since you know her so well, what do you think is waiting for us?"

"A trap, like Waxarn said."

"I know _that_ Solo. What type?"

"Something that will endanger us but also get someone else killed," Anakin shrugged. "If you want visions of the future, I'm the wrong Solo to talk to. Besides, she won't get her kiss if she gets me killed."

Tahiri slapped his arm again. "I doubt kissing you is high on her priority list. It's getting lower on mine with every word that comes out of your mouth, Hero Boy."

"You don't know Alema," Anakin said teasingly, knowing that Alema's reappearance had caused all sorts of teenage memories to flashback for his wife. And for him as well. Despite his tone, he knew full well just _why_ his bond to Alema was stronger than to most of the other Myrkr survivors. Why he knew for certain that Alema was still trying to do the right thing, just her way.

Tahiri arched a fine blonde eyebrow. "And how _well_ do _you_ know her, Solo?"

Anakin swallowed heavily, quickly walling off everything Alema-related in his head. He briefly wondered what Tahiri had gleaned from her backdoor into his head, and then tried to fill that backdoor with surface memories of things Tahiri would already know. "That she was our friend once. Is still our friend."

"Uh huh," Tahiri sighed, looking away. "Look, Anakin. Alema…you know how I always felt about her. She's like me. An orphan, forced to endure all sorts of things because the Force willed it. Only, she didn't have a _you_ to help her out, to reassure her that she was loved and wanted. To remind her every day that she had a best friend, a family, waiting for her at the end of all that suffering. She didn't have _you_ at her side to endure all those hardships. Besides Jaina, she's as close to an older sister that I could have. But…because she didn't have a Hero Boy of her own…she's dangerous to anyone she cares for, to herself."

"I know," Anakin breathed softly, closing his eyes.

"Would you have…hooked up with her if the old Tahiri wasn't able to merge with Riina?" Tahiri asked suddenly. "I sometimes wondered back then if you would have. Feared losing you to someone so like me. She would have followed you to the ends of the galaxy, would have kicked butt and leveled governments if you asked her to."

Anakin stayed silent, his own emotions rising dangerously close to the surface. Memories of his time with Alema on the asteroid playing back in vivid detail.

" _We don't_ _ **have**_ _to go back to them, you know," Alema murmured, her head resting against his bare chest. "We can make our own destiny, our own path. The Sith lady is teaching us all sorts of things we can use to survive."_

" _Alema," a teenaged Anakin breathed out softly, a hand gently caressing one of her lekku. Her flesh was hotter than a human's, the tendril of muscle and nerve twitching beneath his hand. "Our friends and family are still out there fighting."_

" _ **Your**_ _friends and family maybe," Alema whispered, her eyes fluttering shut in pain. "You have a brother, sister, dad, mom, aunt, uncle, and who knows how many Jedi and others back there waiting to greet you with open arms. Ready to show you how relieved they are that you're okay and still a good little hero. I…I don't have anything, anyone."_

" _You have me."_

" _Only here, on this dark side hell-hole of an asteroid, when you're at your weakest and most vulnerable," Alema answered, her pained green eyes flickering open and full of tears. "The moment we return, you're_ _ **hers**_ _again. And this, what we have, would have just been a dream, something that Vong Girl will only ever know as a stolen kiss. A nightmare where I wake up and find myself alone once more."_

" _Alema…"_

 _The Twi'lek teen pressed on, keeping one cheek resting on his chest as she absently rubbed the arm wrapped around her. "If we could get away together. If I didn't have to give you back. If I could have what Vong Girl has…If, if, if…I just realized, Hero Boy. You're the first guy I've had in my bed that didn't have to pay any credits for the pleasure of my company."_

" _Alema." Anakin felt her pain and distress ripple through the Force and wanting nothing more than to make it go away. But he couldn't. He couldn't just leave everyone he loved and everything he had known…could he?_

 _Sensing his thoughts, Alema hugged him tightly, the tears now flowing freely as the tough-girl-on-the-verge-of-being-a-fallen-Jedi persona that she exuded shattered under the dark side aura of the asteroid. "Just…come away with me._ _ **Please**_ _. Don't make me go back to being alone. Being in a galaxy without Numa, or Daeshara'cor, or anything good in my life. I'll do anything,_ _ **be**_ _anything you want. Don't make me be alone again."_

" _I can't," Anakin said hoarsely. "I can't, Alema."_

" _I know," Alema sobbed softly, her lekku twitching in distress as she tried to wrap Anakin's presence around her like a blanket. "I know, but a girl can dream right? Can imagine that glowing heroic Jedi sweeping down to save her from everything bad in the galaxy."_

" _I'm sorry," Anakin said miserably._

" _Don't be. You wouldn't be the guy I was crazy for if you had dumped everyone and ran," Alema tried to laugh but it came out in a choked sob. She wiped at her eyes and her emotional barriers began to rise once more. "Just…give me anything you can then. I know you're Vong Girl's…but can a part of you still be mine too? Just a tiny part. I promise you won't even know I'm there."_

" _I can do that." Anakin nodded once, continuing to rub her back and lekku. "I promise, Alema, no matter what happens in this galaxy, in the future, you'll still have that part of me."_

" _And I promise to…"_

 _Anakin placed a finger on her lips, his tear-reddened eyes staring kindly down at her. "Don't make promises you know you can't keep, Alema."_

 _Alema's promise died on her lips, and she nodded in silence, burrowing herself back against his chest. "No matter what happens, at least I'll have this night. Thank you, Anakin. Thank you."_

" _I haven't done anything."_

 _Alema let out a short laugh and squeezed her eyes shut as more tears escaped. "You definitely are a Dummy."_

"Anakin?"

Tahiri's voice stirred him from his thoughts and he looked over to see her staring worriedly at him. Her Force presence was reaching out to him in concern, her hands gripping one of his. He swallowed heavily, feeling tears run steadily down his face. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he tried to smile. "I'm okay, Tahiri."

Tahiri glanced briefly towards their destination, saw that there was still some time left, and unbuckled her safety harness and climbed into Anakin's lap. She pressed her scarred forehead against his sweaty, warm one and used the Force to engulf him with her emotions. Unlike her character, she said nothing. Letting Anakin know how she felt without words.

Anakin responded in kind, settling his hands at the small of her back and trying to regain some sense of normalcy. Knowing Alema was still alive was a lot different than knowing that you were about to see her again after a decade and a half of separation.

"How much of my memory did you see?" Anakin finally whispered.

"It's me you're talking to, Dummy," Tahiri whispered back. "All of it."

Anakin squeezed his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt Tahiri gently caress his face. "I…I don't…."

"Shhhhh," Tahiri breathed out. "Saw all of it, meant I know what you felt too. I'm glad she was there for you when you needed someone to hold on to. Glad you didn't have to endure that place alone. It was seventeen years ago, we're both different people now. _She_ 's a different person now."

Anakin nodded silently.

"But…"

"But?"

"The 'kiss' on that asteroid…"

"Oh…" Anakin grimaced at the barbs Tahiri sent through their bond.

"That better not be the same type of 'kiss' she expects to get from you when we survive whatever death-trap she has planned. If it is, there's no way in all the sands of Tatooine that she is getting anywhere near you. Sure, she might need comforting after spending fifteen years in Dark-Jedi-Land, but she can do it with someone else's husband."

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at the combination of anger and protective, possessiveness radiating from his childhood best friend, and shifted to kiss her forehead. "We agreed it was a onetime thing. Not going to happen again."

Tahiri slid back into the copilot seat, the strength of her bond with Anakin reassuring her. "Well, whatever is going to happen we'll find out soon."

Their taxi coasted onto one of the skyhook's roof landing pads. It was one of several dozen connected by a web of walkways all leading towards a central platform that held a single access hatch. There was very little chance anyone could sneak up unseen.

The cold wind and thin atmosphere reinforced just how high in the sky they really were. The mid-day light provided by the rebuilt mirror stations did little to lessen the chill. Their breaths came out in condensed clouds as Tahiri and Anakin stepped away from the taxi. Surveying the area, the two powerful Jedi pressed onwards towards the central platform.

As they crossed the metal walkway, the One Sith shuttle landed. Its black paint scheme gleamed as it caught the sunlight.

The wind continued to whistle around them, fluttering their Jedi robes and hair with its icy gusts.

The One Sith delegation emerged, an honor-guard of eight, followed by Morto and Alema. All were dressed in uniform Sith black, the honor-guard completely masked and wearing billowing black cloaks. Morto was shirtless, but wore baggy black pants and a cape that was attached to leather straps that crisscrossed his musculature torso. Alema, the picture of dark side infused health, sauntered a step behind Morto. Her trademark black leather jacket, pants, and knee-high boots were again present and offset her light blue skin.

"Solo," Morto barked as he stepped onto the central platform.

"Lord Morto I presume," Anakin answered. "Nice to see you again."

"See, Night Herald! I told you he and his wife would come without any backup," Morto boasted, striding forward. "Jedi are so predictable. Sacrificing their lives so that others may live."

"I didn't think he'd be _that_ gullible," Alema drawled. "After all, he's kept you at bay for nearly five months now."

"Good to see you again, Alema." Tahiri greeted, hands folded in the sleeves of her robes. "Might have to renegotiate the terms to that kiss you wanted."

"That'll have to wait a bit, Vong Girl," Alema winked. "Thanks for convincing your husband to surrender to Lord Morto, Supreme Commander of One Sith Intelligence, and Master of Rage and Terror."

"I did?"

"Yup, remember that conversation? You and your husband surrender and we let the rest of your people leave this planet? Then, once you're dead, we let them leave the system."

"Alema," Tahiri sighed in exasperation.

"Not that we were going to keep our end of the bargain, right Master of Coruscant?" Alema tilted her head towards Morto.

"Like I said, foolish Jedi. Thank you for gathering all your people into one place." Morto held up a comlink. "Commander, bring in the fleet."

"You wouldn't dare, there are hundreds of thousands of innocents aboard those ships," Anakin deadpanned, his hands likewise folded within the sleeves of his robes. He continued on without emotion, amusing both Alema and Tahiri but bewildering everyone else. "No, stop. You gave your word that they'd be unharmed. Please. Don't do it."

Morto regarded Anakin with a blank stare as the dark lord of the One Sith tried to discern Anakin's plan. "The Night Herald was the one who gave her word. And even she wouldn't keep to the plan. Watch now as all those you have spent the last few months trying to protect die!"

"Oh geez, Alema, where did you find this guy?" Tahiri groaned, shaking her head sympathetically at the Twi'lek.

"Darth Krayt's All-Purpose Sith Lord Shop-and-Go," Alema bantered back. "I assume you and Hero Boy have some type of plan to counter the all-inspired, completely unpredictable terror that we are about to wreak on all those innocents up there?"

"General Daine," Anakin held up his own comlink. "You're on."

Morto blinked wildly at Anakin's complete disinterest. "What are you doing?"

"Alema, you sure High Supreme Commander of One Sith Intelligence won't vape the planet if we get rid of him?"

"His plans, his people, his set-up. I'm completely blameless. Once he's dead, would you mind making some dramatic get away so I don't have to kill you two? I always wanted to rule a planet."

"What!" Morto roared, spinning on Alema.

"'High Supreme Commander?'" Tahiri muttered to her husband.

"If he's the Supreme Commander, what's his superior called?" Anakin shrugged.

"Super Supreme Commander? Ultimate Supreme Commander?" Tahiri tried out, dismissing both. "I guess High Supreme Commander works for now."

A powerful ripple of Force energy pulsed across the central platform as Alema sent Morto flying backwards into two of his honor-guard and then darted towards Anakin and Tahiri before the others realized what was happening. She skidded to a halt on Anakin's opposite side, panting excitedly with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey," she beamed, her two lightsabers flaring to life.

"Hi, Alema," Anakin returned fondly.

Higher above, the beginnings of a space battle broke out as Zindra's fleet-group ambushed the ambushing One Sith battle group. The faint explosions and turbolaser-exchange were mere specks from the skyhook, but a sign that another part of Morto's plan was unraveling.

Morto picked himself off the ground and snarled in pure rage. The Force appeared to radiate out from him as if he were a furnace, and his aura seeped into the honor-guard now surrounding him. In creepy unison, the eight honor-guards activated their weapons and a line of red blades flared to life. Morto activated his own lightsaber, its maroon hue illuminating the black tattoos decorating his torso.

"He looks angry," Anakin commented, his black-hilted lightsaber sliding into his hand and humming to life.

"Don't One Sith have anger-management classes?" Tahiri asked, her yorik-coral blade shimmering into existence.

"Sure. It's called 'disposable slaves'," Alema answered.

"What?"

"If a One Sith is angry, they call a slave, roast said slave with lightning, or choke the life out of them, and then poof, anger managed."

"Wow, that is so similar to what the Yuuzhan Vong did with their Shamed."

"I know, right? You'd probably feel right at home being a Sithy then," Alema bantered. "I can see you now…some right hand to a derange Sith Lord, taking your frustrations out on a fractured galaxy."

"Probably would only happen if Dummy here decides to go dark too."

"You can be his Left Hand, I'll be his Right," Alema beamed brightly at the idea. "Can you imagine the things we could do?"

"Ladies, we probably shouldn't be ignoring him. He's ranting about how he's going to kill all of us and make sure we suffer a painful death," Anakin nudged them both. "We should at least pretend to listen."

"Heard enough of that for several lifetimes," Alema waved a dismissive hand.

"Are One Sith really that similar to the Yuuzhan Vong?" Tahiri wondered aloud, cocking her head to listen to some of Morto's threats of imminent, violent death. "I guess so."

"I definitely missed you two," Alema flashed them both a lopsided smile, shortly before whirling around and engaging two of the honor-guard that had dashed towards them. Her violent red blade complimented the orange glow from her lambent lightsaber as she halted the advance in a whirlwind of slashes and thrusts.

"Strangely enough, I've missed her too," Tahiri commented. She then leaped into the air, an amphistaff sliding out of her opposite sleeve as she engaged another two of the honor-guard. She swiftly dispatched one with an amphistaff decapitation, and pulled in a replacement from one of the remaining four trying to charge Anakin.

Alema downed both of her opponents at the same time, lightsabers through the skull, and mimicked Tahiri by dragging two of the other honor-guards back towards her.

The remaining honor-guard who had been charging Anakin belatedly paused in his tracks as he realized that the three others were no longer rushing the famed Jedi Master with him. Looking left and right, he understood that no help was going to come any time soon.

"Come on," Anakin gestured with his saber. "The Force will free you, right?"

The honor-guard resumed his charge, yelling a fierce battle-cry as he did. Anakin didn't even move from his spot as he parried the sudden flurry of strikes. When the honor-guard moved to make a particularly enthusiastic downward slash, Anakin held out his opposite hand and promptly used the Force to freeze the guard in place. With a dismissive wave of his hand, Anakin sent the unfortunate One Sith flying off of the platform and into the bowels of the skyhook.

Almost at the same time, both Tahiri and Alema finished up their fights. Tahiri blocked a saber strike with her own lightsaber, then flitted into Vongphase and stabbed the bewildered honor-guard with her amphistaff. Her second opponent, tracking her visually, came at her with sabers blurring. Tahiri dropped into a split under his strikes and her lightsaber sliced through the man's knees as her amphistaff warded off the attacks. As the startled dark Jedi began falling, she hit him with a blast of Force energy that likewise pinwheeled him off the platform.

Alema's opponents weren't so lucky. Alema had commandeered one of her opponents from behind with lightsabers through his shoulder blades, forcing him to fight his comrade. Said comrade promptly decapitated the man, but Alema caught the fallen head with the Force and sent it rocketing into his 'comrade's' face. As the dark Jedi reeled back from the mother of all headbutts, Alema's lightsabers flashed several times. The second dark Jedi let out a soundless gasp, shortly before he fell apart in several pieces.

Alema leaped backwards before the man hit the ground and landed on Anakin's right side, just as Tahiri sauntered over to his left.

They were quite the image. A wind-swept Tahiri in Jedi robes with her amphistaff and yorik coral lightsaber on one side, Alema in her Night Herald black leathers with her red blade and lambent saber on the other, and Anakin, with his lone, black hilted-lightsaber and GAG armored jumpsuit between the two.

"Four to three, Vong Girl." Alema licked her lips in a self-satisfying manner.

"We're keeping score?" Tahiri glanced across Anakin to the Twi'lek.

"Always. Winner gets your husband."

"If I win, what do _I_ get?" Anakin asked in amusement.

"Both of us," Alema said with a lascivious grin.

"In his dreams," Tahiri snorted.

"And they're _very_ good dreams," Alema winked.

"In case you didn't notice, we're fresh out of cannon fodder," Tahiri pointed to the pile of corpses that littered the platform.

Morto was the only one left, and the deaths only seemed to get him angrier. He held up his comlink and appeared to say something that was lost in the high winds whipping about.

"I wonder what he's saying."

"Not to worry, he's activating his Plan Besh."

"There's more?" Tahiri groaned.

"What? You thought I'd bring you two in for these pieces of poodoo?" Alema flicked her wrist and sent one of the corpses over the edge.

"So, what can we expect?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that," Alema gestured.

Anakin and Tahiri followed her gesture and arched their eyebrows at Alema in annoyed disbelief. Several dozen troop transports had risen up behind Morto, the heavy-duty type meant for mass-dispersal of a large number of people. The transports docked on the various landing pads that ringed the central platform and began to unload their contingents. From gun-toting soldiers, to lightsaber-wielding dark Jedi, Morto appeared to have gone all out in deploying his people.

"See?" Alema's eyes shown with a manic fervor. "What's left of his entire Coruscant garrison. Plenty enough for all of us."

Anakin held up his own comlink. " _Veila_ , you mind getting a few of the 'dumb ships' for us?"

A split second later, volleys of plasma obliterated the parked transports and sent the troops it had unloaded flying through the air. When the smoke cleared, there were matching craters where two transports used to be, and a scattered mess where well-organized reinforcements had been pouring in.

Anakin made a show of counting. "I've got fifty-three at least. Those things carry twenty right? What did you two have again?"

"Maybe we should let him win," Alema said to Tahiri. "We'd both win anyway if he does."

One Sith fighters breezed in to save the remaining troop-transports, and the _Veila_ rocketed into space to rejoin the battle going on above.

"Kill them all!" Morto bellowed, the Force turning his very speech into a deadly compression wave.

Anakin, Alema, and Tahiri were quick blurs as they avoided the attack. The attack itself continued through the air and slammed into the taxi the Jedi had come in. The result was a violent blast of metal, and the vehicle was sent flying off the landing pad in a crumpled mess.

The hundreds at Lord Morto's disposal rushed forward without reservation, their battle-cries fighting the gale-force winds sweeping the catwalks. The air was suddenly thick with sonic-rounds and plasma bolts, while the dark Jedi unleashed their own barrage of Force-powers. Lightning, noxious looking balls of green energy, flame, more pressure waves, streaked across the platform in a deadly blitz.

Weaving through the barrage were two humans of questionable sanity and one definitely insane Twi'lek.

It just didn't seem fair to the One Sith.

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

Landing on Dathomir was the least of Tenel Ka's worries. Despite the Dathomir Jedi Praxeum being a smoldering ruin half sunken into the sea, the One Sith had kept a vanguard in orbit protecting what suspiciously looked like an orbital platform. With only a single Battle-Dragon with a diet-skeleton crew and no true pilot force, engaging the One Sith did not seem the best course of action.

"I say we engage the One Sith," Taryn Zel recommended.

"Two Star Destroyers can still win out," Trista countered. "Both are the newer _Imperial II_ -class. We'd last a few minutes at best. Especially if those ship have full fighter wings on board. Counting myself, Taryn, and our House's Jedi, we have maybe seventeen people with starfighter experience on board."

"Can I mention that Jedi are just as killable if our fighters are blown up and we're inside," Zekk voiced. "Even if both those Star Destroyers carry only half their fighter compliment, we'd still be outnumbered. Especially since it's very likely any pilots they _do_ have are probably from Dathomir and can use the Force."

"The only Force-users that will be blowing up with their fighters are the Red-Blades," Taryn said, her voice losing any emotion.

"They already know we're here," Trista pointed at the holo-array showing the layout of the planet. "Any attack will be seen through with ease."

"We have to do something," Taryn threw her hands up in frustration. "Hiana and the others are practically kept alive by machine now. Like they lost the will to live."

"You do know that 'losing the will to live' is not a proper medical diagnosis for a cause of death? I don't know a doctor or medical droid in this galaxy that would say otherwise." Sinsor Khal rubbed his forehead as if Taryn's lack of medical knowledge pained him. "The _Chume'doro_ have all suffered a Force-based attack that is redirecting their neural pathways that deal with memory recall and…you know what, why do I even bother trying to explain it to you grunts?"

"Why is he here at this briefing anyways?" Taryn glared at the man.

"I was invited for my superior intellect. Why are _you_ here?"

Before his wife knifed the immoral Force-user, Zekk spoke up. "I…have an idea."

"Regular idea or Jedi?" Ryadii Skella asked with raised eyebrows.

"What's the difference?" Zekk blinked.

"Regular plans involve carefully thought out ideas with a very good chance of survival. Jedi plans…don't."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well, my friend?" Tenel Ka asked inquisitively. "What is this plan?"

"We take the assault shuttles and use the fighters on auto for cover. The ones we leave behind can keep this ship out of range until we need it. We approach on an attack trajectory to make the Red-Blades hold their position. At the last possible moment the shuttles change course and instead of engaging the One Sith, burn jets and come down hard on the planet."

"Jedi plan."

"It might work," Tenel Ka said pensively. "If the commander is from Dathomir, she won't pass up a chance to engage a mortal enemy. If We were to advertise our presence…"

"Let's hold off on that," Zekk shook his head. "Advertising your presence might bring Kyrissa here before we are ready. Instead, I will be in a fighter with the others slaved to mine. I'll goad the commander to chase me to buy you all more…time. What?"

Pretty much every single Hapan in the room was glaring at him.

"Zekk, you aren't an irresponsible, reckless Jedi anymore. You have a duty to not put yourself in a position that gives my sister a panic attack."

"It's survivable."

The Hapan protocol droid in the room spoke up before the others. "Master Jedi, your calculations are incorrect. I calcu…"

"B3M9, Calculate the odds of the plan working if I don't do this or if a non-Force sensitive takes my place."

"So much more closer to zero that it isn't worth mentioning an exact number."

"And if I do it, the probability of the mission succeeding?"

"There is a thirty percent chance of the shuttles landing without casualties."

"And _my husband_ surviving?" Taryn was in a combination of full-on Hapan warrior and terrified-out-of-her-mind, ultra–lethal-killer-wife.

"If he launches a frontal assault on the Star Destroyer battle-group, he has an eighty-one percent chance."

"Of surviving?"

"Of dying within the first few seconds of the engagement. The odds increase exponentially with every half second he survives."

"Taryn, I have the Force."

"Honey, so do they."

"Like you said, the longer we delay the worse the others will get."

"Die and I'll never forgive you."

"He'll be okay, sister," Trista said, gently placing a supportive hand on her sister's shoulder as she took on the role of the twin-with-emotions.

"He better." Taryn said, looking away from her husband.

"Zekk, my friend, you know I cannot ask this of you," Tenel Ka said softly.

"I know. But if we're going to be taking Alana and Jayce with us, I want to be sure you guys get planetside."

Tenel Ka's head tilted in marginal support. "We'll have the techs begin writing the slaving-program for the fighters. May the Force favor you, my friend Zekk."

"Hey, it's just overwhelming odds against maniacs trying to take over the galaxy. Not something I haven't faced before."

Trista, as the twin-with-emotions, took a step towards Zekk and ensured she had his attention by grabbing the front of his Jedi robes. "Get hurt in any way and you'll face two very angry members of House Zel for the first time. Trust me, you don't want that, Jedi of House Zel."

Though Taryn continued to look away from him, her face impassive, Trista's emotive eyes were blazing with enough emotion for the both of them.

"Understood, Lady Zel."

 **III-I-IIII-I-III**

Zekk had just reached for the ladder to his X-wing's cockpit when he felt his wife standing behind him. Having approached with her ultra-quiet commando skills, the Force was the only way he knew she was present. He aborted his motion and turned around. Standing there in full combat gear, a head shorter than him, was one half of House Zel. Taryn was like an open datapad to him, her mental barriers down so that she wouldn't have to voice her feelings in a busy hangar where someone might overhear.

"I know," Zekk murmured softly, using the back of one hand to gently caress her face.

Taryn nodded once, stepped forward and grabbed onto his flight suit to mash her lips against his. His arms went around her as he returned the kiss, projecting reassurance and his love for her. Her free hand reached up to cup his face as she returned those emotions with every fiber of her being. After a long several seconds, Taryn stepped away, saying nothing.

He gave her a brief salute. She returned the gesture. Then, she turned away, her emotional barriers becoming harder than diamond-laced durasteel, and jogged across the hangar towards her awaiting shuttle. Zekk turned back towards his fighter only to see that his wife had been replaced by another user of ultra–commando stealthy skills. Standing in a flight suit by the fighter next to his was Alpha squad's Ryadii Skella.

"Lieutenant?" Zekk blinked in surprise.

"Under orders from Ladies Zel," Ryadii remarked with a shrug, cybernetic eyes pulsing. "Since Captain Roh and Lieutenant Aros are out of commission, it fell on me to continue Alpha squad's time-honored tradition of watching your backside."

Zekk's expression softened. He knew that arguing would be pointless and that Ryadii had more than likely volunteered. The Killik War had him develop very close friendships to the members of Taryn and Trista's unit, and he had been in constant contact with the survivors post-war. "Thanks, would have gotten bored with just droid pilots to talk to."

Ryadii smiled faintly, tilting her head at his acceptance. "Now's my chance to get a few Red-Blades of my own."

"Staying alive is our primary mission objective," Zekk rolled his eyes as they climbed into their respective fighters. "No matter what orders my wife and sister-in-law gave you. Remember, I'm a general, I outrank them."

"Has that line ever worked for you, sir?"

"You're mocking me." Their fighters hummed to life as the cockpits sealed shut.

" _Me mock you? Never. If word got out that the women of the royal house of Zel let a man pull rank, there'd be riots._ " Ryadii's smile was audible over the comm.

"Riots full of outraged denizens defending their honor no doubt."

" _Not quite. The riots would be mainly the masses of desperate Hapan women queuing for your seed._ "

"You're kidding."

" _Nope. Just think, if you were man enough to tame the Ladies Zel, then any child borne from you will be strong and powerful indeed. You have no idea the maneuvering your women go through to keep you for themselves._ "

"You do know Taryn is the only Zel I'm involved with, the only woman who I want to have children with, and that I'd call her 'mine' only if I had a death wish."

" _Oh I know, otherwise Alpha squad would have been first in line among those desperate women. But it doesn't stop the rumors and the oh so many fantasies of lonely Hapan nobles._ "

Zekk chuckled, smiling as he led his mostly automated attack-squadron out of the Battle-Dragon. "I guess that's why the _Chume_ and Taryn and Trista try to keep my court appearances few and far apart."

" _Know any…what word does Lieutenant Aros use, Wonderknights who wouldn't mind being put for stud? They'd be solely for the rest of Alpha squad since the Ladies Zel are so unfairly possessive of the one they have."_

"How about Ijun?" Zekk asked, referring to the Dathomir sniper/Jedi.

" _He's Captain Roh's. She's selfish too._ "

"Does he know that?"

" _He's Dathomiri, all their men belong to women._ "

"Of course."

Their light-hearted banter fell away as their fighters glided into formation.

"This is Jedi Dragon lead to Dragon Spawn, all fighters showing full functionality and responsiveness. Beginning broadcast to enemy fleet."

" _We copy, Jedi Dragon. All shuttles prepared for full burn._ " Tenel Ka reported.

"One Sith allied forces, this is Jedi Master Zel. Leave this system or face the might of the Galactic Alliance." Almost immediately, fighters poured out of the two Star Destroyers, a mix of older TIE designs and a handful of X-wings.

" _Jedi Two, reading five enemy squadrons. Please confirm._ "

"Confirmed. Your implants filter out the mind-trick they're using?"

" _Barely, lead. All instruments to my eyes are reading ten squadrons. Getting a headache trying to focus on the real ones._ "

"That just means they have active battle-meld coordinators on board their cruisers. Still time to back out now, Jedi Two."

" _Just schedule me in for one of those rejuvenating healing things you do. How many pilots would you say are Red-Blades?_ "

"The ones in the X-wings," Zekk replied after a brief extension of his senses.

"Copy _, I'll take my drones and go after the TIES then._ "

"Roger that."

Shortly after that exchange, the two fighter forces met in a hail of laser fire. The trio of assault shuttles carrying Tenel Ka and the others broke off and their engines glowed brightly.

Zekk saw the eight X-wings veer towards the shuttles and briefly wondered if that was good or bad. Had the One Sith spread their Force-sensitives out things might have been more difficult. But by clustering them and having them go after the same target, he had all the Red-Blades fighter pilots in one area. Lucky him.

He could feel what Rajade and Sanola, the pilots of the shuttles, planned to do through the battle-meld and adjusted his actions. The One Sith X-wings realized there was a threat bearing down on them and four peeled away to meet Zekk and his half-squadron of drones.

The first pass didn't go as planned as five of his six drones were wiped out in the blink of an eye. One of the enemy fighters was also a ruined mess, but that was hardly any consolation. The other three had swung about on his tail and we're blasting away with their quad lasers. His last drone dropped in behind them and got off two volleys. One of the Red-Blades applied his brakes, got behind the drone, and roasted it.

Zekk returned the favor with his over eager pursuers and clipped one in its starboard engine. Both tore away in opposite directions while the third fighter blew off one of his s-foils and caused one of his consoles to erupt in a shower of sparks. Zekk released chaff flares and a shadow–bomb at the same time. The third fighter didn't even see the ordnance as it blew through the bright chaff, and ran straight into it. A second of the three chose that exact moment to reform on the third's wing hoping to share in the glory of downing a Jedi Master. Both vanished in a bright blaze.

Zekk checked his readout and saw that the last of the group had limped directly into a drone–fired missile and was scrap as well.

The last four X-wings were strafing the shuttles, two of which had smoke pouring out of it. But realizing that their comrades had been defeated, they broke off the attack and got smart. Two headed for Ryadii, two headed for Zekk.

"Jedi Two, two Red-Blades inbound, watch it," Zekk warned. His sensor board was showing that Ryadii had only one other drone left and over a dozen TIEs making runs at her. "New plan, Jedi Two. Head towards the nearest Star Destroyer, full throttle."

" _This is going to be a Jedi plan, isn't it?_ "

"Trust me."

" _Why do you think I'm out here in the first place?_ "

"Taryn made you do it."

" _True. Both my topside engines are out so half throttle is the best I can manage._ "

"I'll cover you."

Zekk's fighter blazed into the thicker dogfight, downing a trio of startled TIEs in the process. The Force–using One Sith pilots were close behind. Both he and the last drone fell behind Ryadii, trying to shield her with their own battle-damaged fighters. As they grew nearer to the Star Destroyer, its own weapons locked on and began firing.

" _Jedi One, details for this plan would be appreciated!_ " Ryadii gritted out as turbo lasers the size of their fighters blazed around them.

"Head straight for the hangar! I'll get us there in one piece." No sooner had he said that then the last drone was blown away.

Tuning out the eminent death all around him, Zekk used the Force to hijack Ryadii's actions. He was essentially piloting both their fighters using two different perspectives. Which was definitely beyond the ability of an every-day-pilot. His sensors squawked a missile warning at the same time as Ryadii's and he juked their fighters towards one and other. Then he broke off at the last possible moment, causing Ryadii to make use of her flight-suit's built-in lavatory as the missiles collided and exploded with jarring force just micrometers outside of the safety envelope. But the danger wasn't over as he then guided them both through the Star Destroyer's laser-point defense systems engineer route to the gaping bay at the bottom.

The enemy Force–using pilots and the One Sith coordinator on board didn't let up their pursuit. But at the same time couldn't neutralize the incoming threat.

Using the laser cannons and missile supply of their X-wings, Zekk destroyed the ray-shielding and magnetic containment fields protecting the hangar. Before the emergency doors could close, both his and Ryadii's ravaged fighters breezed into the rectangular bay. The sound of at least one pursuer hitting the blast doors reverberated inside the ship.

The stunned crew of the hangar deck, those that had survived the explosive decompression, looked at the burnt and smoking husks in bemusement.

And then the fighters began firing.

In control of her own actions once more, Ryadii fired off a missile that blew through the transparasteel windows of the control deck and detonated spectacularly deeper in the ship. Zekk fired the last of his warheads down an open hallway. Where they blew up was anyone's guess, but the Force had let him know it was a good idea to pull the trigger when he did. The two then began burning their way upwards, their lasers tearing into the deck plating with impunity. The light fixtures were blown apart, plunging the hangar into darkness punctuated by streaks of laser fire, rampant flame, and flashes of sparks.

Reinforcements flooded the hangar, only to realize that starfighter lasers were very effective against infantry. The two X-wings turned their lasers on them and mowed down the first wave in seconds. A team trying to set up an e-web cannon was crushed by a falling metal beam. A shoulder-mounted rocket fired off and was redirected a split second before touching Zekk's fighter, flying up into the hole in the ceiling.

A more serious threat announced itself when an invisible grip grabbed Ryadii's fighter and promptly drove the fighter into the ground. Zekk quickly pulled the emergency release of his canopy and leaped from his fighter, lightsaber blazing. He landed amidst several of the surviving ground troops and made short work of them. And then threw himself out of the way as his fighter was sent sliding across the emergency doors towards him. The fighter came in contact with a rack of munitions, and a giant fireball erupted, shaking the entire cruiser. If one were watching outside, they'd see a fair bit of the Star Destroyer's topside without power and smoking.

Zekk got up and saw five red lightsabers glowing in the flickering light in the hangar. Not for the first time did he mentally curse the Solos for their proclivity in passing along their reckless abandon. Or maybe it was just Ganner Rhysode poking him with the Force from beyond the grave. Either way he really needed a job that was safer than his current occupation. He was a married man now and wanted to live long enough to see any kids of his and Taryn grow old and happy.

Zekk drew and activated his own lightsaber, its red hue lighter than the angry shimmering blades cautiously approaching him. The dark Jedi paused in confusion, thrown off by the normally-dark-side-follower-red lightsaber.

The dark-haired Jedi used that split second to launch himself at the nearest with a corkscrew-like lunge. A One Sith was skewered and then beheaded on his way to the ground. The other four were black and red blurs of motion, their lightsabers streaking across the near pitch black remains of the hangar.

But suddenly their target's blade switched off. The four arrived at their target's location simultaneously yet found no trace of him. They reached out with the Force and stood back to back. But still nothing.

And then the saber of their dead companion hummed to life. At breakneck speeds, the blade shot out and drove into the durasteel of the emergency door. The metal super-heated to white as the One Sith stared at the unmanned saber in bemusement.

Zekk's saber sprang to life once more. He stood behind them at the top of a pile of debris, green eyes almost black from the contrast of his blade. Seeing their prey once more, the remaining four dark Jedi forgot about the saber and headed towards him with their guard up. Zekk's motionless response had the dark Jedi even more wary. They stopped where they were, wondering why the Force was warning them of imminent death when the Jedi remained standing dozens of meters away.

A fresh set of guards rushing into the hangar bolstered the dark Jedi's confidence.

"Surrender, Jedi!"

The stalemate stretched on.

"I said, surrender!"

Zekk just deactivated his saber and began wrapping a thick length of cable around his flightsuit. He did it in the torch light of the One Sith troopers, completely focused on something other than the threat surrounding him.

"That's it! Prepare to…"

"Hope those robes you're wearing are vacuum-compatible," Zekk interrupted. At the confused looks he received Zekk pointed to the opposite side of the hangar.

"Wha…"

The extra saber breached the integrity of the emergency door at that exact moment. Explosive decompression promptly followed. The person-sized ring the saber had made was ripped away into the vacuum above Dathomir. The rest of the doors crumpled within seconds as the contents of the hangar were violently voided. If the lack of oxygen didn't kill those inside, the exposure would have.

Fortunately Hapan pilots wore mag-sealed jumpsuits similar to those worn by the pilots of the GA. The field created a bubble of atmosphere capable of protecting the pilot for several hours. Unfortunately for the One Sith, they weren't wearing such a handy piece of equipment.

The glacial blast ripped the dark Jedi and troopers right off their feet and sent them flailing out the breach. Zekk was likewise yanked airborne, but his preparations kept him tethered to the bulkhead. Hidden in the shadows on the opposite end of the hangar and projecting sheer exasperation was a carefully concealed Ryadii Skella. She had escaped her doomed ship and used Zekk's distraction to not make herself dark Jedi bait.

" _You really need to work on your planning skills!"_

"Hey, it worked."

A powerful quake rippled through the ship, causing the dying hangar to expel more debris into space.

"That, was not my fault."

" _Slicing into their subsystems…they're driving the ship into the planet, trying to match the vectors of the shuttles._ "

"Bridge or engine-room?"

" _Any more Red-Blades?_ "

"I can feel one more, on the bridge . Doesn't mean there aren't more."

" _Take the bridge. I'll get the engines. The last thing we want is this thing coming down on the only ones who can save Chiri and the others._ "

"Good luck," Zekk agreed, knowing the Ryadii was one of the few Hapan commandos who even had a chance against a dark Jedi.

" _You too. When we get to ground, General Zel, you and I are going to have a talk about how hard you make our jobs._ "

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

"Sir, we have a problem."

Sun streaming into the dining room of Varykino—the lake-side villa used by Naboo royalty—Jacen looked up from his morning meal and gestured with a tilt of his head towards Orlopp. "Go on."

"Sir, there are planet-wide protests regarding the order you gave that instituted forced-conscription of all military-abled bodies. Protests are more muted in Theed, but there have been over a dozen marches in the other large cities across the planet. There have been work-stoppages, vitriolic op-ed pieces in the local papers, talks of seceding from Theed. Some have even compared you to the last King of Naboo, a man who was involved with a variety of disreputable characters. Local governments are under great pressure to ignore the command or at least force it to a referendum. Law-enforcement is also reluctant to crack down on their own people. The courts are also hearing challenges to over a half-dozen laws and practices you've instituted, the arguments being that they impinge on the very fabric of Naboo culture."

"And that's not all?"

"No sir. My people have kept an eye on the other Jedi like you ordered and have monitored a few of them meeting with the Prine Faction off the record. Jedi Knight Jerga and her apprentice have met Jedi Knight Yan Stradley of the Prine Faction at least thrice this past month. The electronic listening device recorded them speaking about you and their concern that you might be falling to the dark side."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir. I can bring the full recording later. The crux of it is that they were discussing contingency plans to remove you from power if you don't step down when Naboo elects its new queen."

Jacen nodded slowly. "Orlopp, would you say that the planet is divided in opinion at the moment?"

"It is, your Highness."

"Would you also say that much of this division is caused by the security provided by our ships?"

"That might be a factor. Yes, sir. As both a Jedi and member of the Galactic Alliance, they follow the belief that you will allow them freedom of speech and the right to gather. Shall I draft a decree forbidding…"

"No, no decree is necessary," Jacen shook his head. "The people of Naboo believe that their laws, their ways and culture, will keep them safe. Will _still_ keep them safe."

"Then what are your orders, sir?"

Jacen took a moment to puruse the data on his personal datapad. "Orlopp, have the trials for the surviving members of the One Sith invasion forces begun yet?"

"No sir," Orlopp said after double-checking his own reports. "The first trial is due to start in a week. There was some issue regarding the legal status of the One Sith survivors. Technically they are not subjects of the Naboo regency and were thus exempt from Naboo law. Several living-rights groups, however, successfully argued that the One Sith are entitled to the same legal protections as any living being. I believe they used the Gungans as an example of a people not beholden to the throne of Naboo, yet still recognized under Naboo law."

"Then they are still in that prison camp our people built?"

"Just outside the city, in the same field where the fighting took place, yes."

"My datapad doesn't have exact numbers," Jacen said, looking up. "How many of the invaders survived?"

"Currently, the prison camp houses seven-hundred and thirty-six prisoners," the Jenet reported. "Of those, twenty three were shown to be Force-sensitive and are being kept in special isolation-cells with neural disruptor fields. They can still feel the Force, but cannot wield it in any way."

"Good. Can you get me the names of the leaders on Naboo who are speaking out in my defense?"

"Sir? You want loyalist names? Not the ones opposed to you?"

"That is correct."

"Sir, I do not understand."

Jacen steepled his fingers and looked out across the water-way. "You don't need to, Orlopp."

"Yes, sir," the Jennet saluted.

"Have the Deputy Minister of Interior, what's his name again? The popular one with black hair."

"Tobin, sir. Deputy Minister Tobais Tobin. He was promoted to his position after the One Sith killed all five officials senior to him. He's actually one of your most prominent supporters in militarizing this planet."

"Yes, that's the one. Have him meet me this afternoon, whenever my schedule is clear. I have something I want to go over with him."

"You're free after your meeting with the director of Theed Hangars and the CEO of Nubia Motors."

"Sounds good. One last thing. When were we planning to turn control of the prison camp over to the Naboo? I understand we have several hundred of our people tied up on guard duty at the moment."

"It depends, sir. The first batch of local guards have just finished their training and are alternating shifts with our people. It will be several months at least before they are fully ready to take control."

"I see." The sunlight glittered off the water creating dancing white lights that flitted across Jacen's pale features. His brown eyes were devoid of emotion as he examined the distant sight. After several moments of thought, he looked back to the Jenet officer. "We will turn control over to them in one week. Prepare a ceremony for such an occasion. If the protesters wish for limited GA involvement on their planet, I shall acquiesce to some of their demands. After the ceremony, set up a meeting with those interested. I have no wish to rule over an unwilling peoples."

"Sir, I…yes, sir. Is that all?"

"It is," Jacen breathed out slowly. "Do not worry, Orlopp. I did not come this far, only to lose to a handful of opinionated locals on a relatively insignificant world. Naboo _will_ support us whole-heartedly before we leave. They won't have any choice but to."

 **IV-I-IV-I-IV**

A torrential downpour of rain pelted the desolate fields that had been the One Sith's downfall. Where thousands had died, a massive prison camp now stood. On top of the surrounding rolling hills were guard-towers and turret emplacements. In the low lands, tents and prefab structures stood illuminated against the dreary night. Naboo had never had need of super-prisons, commuted most low-level crimes into community service. They had also never had need for a military-style prison thanks to their relatively pacifistic tendencies. In many ways, it would have been easier to just execute all the surviving One Sith forces. Jacen had even argued for that.

But Naboo law prohibited the death-sentence, and a bureaucratic mess ensued trying to secure several thousand enemy combatants when no one on the planet really had experience doing such a thing. Not the least difficult was that all of Naboo had suffered under the One Sith's brief rule and had either lost someone they knew, or knew someone who did. 'How will it make us any different than them if we kill them,' was the argument that had reluctantly won the day. That didn't stop people from feeling the way they did about their would-be occupiers though.

Bitterness, overt and hidden, could be felt radiating from every Naboo officer guarding the prison camp. Hatred, disdain, contempt, all festered just beneath the surface. It didn't matter if a prisoner 'accidently' slipped in the rain and acquired a few more bruises. Or if the prisoners turned on each other, what was one less body to guard? The only thing that had been keeping the raw feelings in check were the GA personnel assigned to the prison. Personnel that had now stood down and returned to their GA ships in orbit. Professionalism still held back baser urges, just barely.

And that was all Jacen needed as he knelt in the hard rocky surface of a blast crater, rain water pooling over his legs. His hood completely shrouded his face in shadow, water running in non-stop streams off his cloak. In what felt like another lifetime, Vergere had once taught him how to not just read a person's inner nature, but manipulate it at will. It was easiest when the target was already feeling something, but kept it constrained for society's sake. Even if the target did not feel a certain way, subtle nudges could gradually form the basis of genuine feelings opposite of the original belief. But Jacen did not have to worry about the latter.

Every guard on duty at the moment had a grudge against the prisoners they were supervising. A grudge that meant they weren't thinking clearly. And if they weren't thinking clearly, mistakes could be made. The pouring rain did little to help their darker feelings. All of it made what Jacen wanted to do all too easy.

A group of four guards met on the high-security wing of the prison. The wing that held the Force-sensitive One Sith restrained with neural disruptors and ysalamir-like energy fields. The combination didn't take away their Force abilities, merely made it extremely difficult to use the Force in any capacity. In essence, the two safety measures reduced the dark Jedi to regular beings.

Something the four guards finally decided to do something about.

' _You're not so high and mighty now, are you_?' A guard's sneering taunt echoed in the back of Jacen's mind, followed by a kick to the chained prisoner.

' _We should send King Solo a gift for letting us take over this place,'_ another guard laughed as the dark Jedi doubled-over in pain. The guard grabbed the dark Jedi by his hair and forced his head back. ' _You fraggin' murderers killed my family. Did you really think you wouldn't pay for it?_ '

The second guard kneed the prisoner hard, and the dark Jedi fell back, wheezing for air. _'Give me that stun-baton. Let's see if this piece of trash likes receiving electricity as much as he liked giving it.'_

Jacen entered the mind of the third guard present. _'Let me do it, LT. The One Sith burned my home to the ground because my kids wouldn't say the loyalty oath in school.'_

' _Be my guest.'_

Phantoms of pain radiated out from the high-security wing as the third guard acted on his baser emotions and jammed the stun-baton into the dark Jedi's back. Electricity crackled from the rod and into the prisoner, arcing and jumping along the surface.

' _Easy up, Tanner. You're going to kill him.'_

' _No less than this filth deserves.'_

And then, to the bewilderment of the guards, the prisoner began to laugh. It was a deep, insane laugh that had the other three step back.

"Have your revenge," Jacen mouthed softly, giving the dark Jedi a nudge as well. Unbeknownst to the guards, the constant energy of the stun-baton had shorted out the neural-disruptor attached to the dark Jedi. With the disruptor gone, it was hard, but no longer impossible for the dark Jedi to use the Force once more.

The sensations coursing through the odd party of five changed over the next few seconds. The pain the dark Jedi was feeling was promptly shunted into dark abilities. Jacen kept his eyes closed as he felt the four guards lose their lives one by one. The dark Jedi was quick, efficient, and in no time at all was freed from his prison cell and the last of the restrictive energy fields.

Once Jacen felt adrenaline-fueled glee at that, he nudged the dark Jedi's mind again. _Not going to leave your friends behind, are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _An agent of Darth Krayt sent to ensure those who remain loyal are rewarded. Free only enough so as to not draw attention to yourselves. Hide any bodies you might leave behind._

Jacen kept his Force presence disguised and muted, reaching out to keep the other guards at their post and ignorant of any disturbance. He mentally kept track of the dark Jedi he had freed, sensing him open the cells of several others. All of the more powerful dark Jedi had perished in the battle, most choosing to go down fighting. Those left were the rank-and-file of the One Sith, the cannon fodder. Even then, cannon fodder had their uses in more ways than one.

The minutes were long and drawn out, the rain never relenting in the slightest. The rest of the prison staff remained blissfully unaware as the now nine, freed dark Jedi quickly made their way out of the facility with judicial use of mind-tricks of their own.

 _Come to me._ Jacen ordered them all, impressing upon their minds that it wasn't an order they should ignore.

He waited once more, his emotional profile as icy as the water that soaked his robes. The discomfort, the pain, they were trivial issues compared to what he was doing. He knew in his heart that what he was going to let loose was wrong. But his mind once again told his heart that it was necessary.

It wasn't long before he heard the splashes of running footsteps across the muddied ground. The nine dark Jedi skidded to a halt on the edge of the blast-crater, looking down at Jacen's hooded and hunched over figure in curiosity. They were all young in age, the oldest several years younger than Jacen. All were tired, cold, wet, and carried with them a hint of fear they tried to hide from the others.

"Thank you for the freedom, brother," the dark Jedi he had first freed panted out.

"Do not thank me," Jacen said tonelessly. He held up a hand, and the dark Jedi fell forward into the crater, clawing at his own throat. The others quickly snapped to attention. Fear, pain, that was what they knew best, so that was how he would reach them. "You have all failed the One Sith, have allowed yourselves to be captured and be paraded for the entire galaxy to see. And you were not captured by some elite military force. No, you were captured on a world of artisans, miners, and song-writers! Fortunately Darth Krayt is merciful and is willing to give you all a second chance. Do his bidding and he will welcome you back into his new empire. Do this and you will redeem yourselves."

The pressure around the dark Jedi's throat was released, and he took in great gasps of air, his hands now pressing into the ground as he tried to steady himself. "What…what is his command?"

Jacen procured a datapad from his robes. "For now, go to this location. It is a safe-house One Sith Intelligence has set up. You will be contacted tomorrow by another one of our sympathizers, Deputy Director Tobais Tobin, with further instructions. You can trust him, he is willing to die for the cause. You have already failed the One Sith once, pray you do not do so again."

"We won't."

"I hope so, for your sake. Darth Krayt is not as forgiving as I am."

 **LotJA[V]LotJA**

The One Sith forces on the former Ubiqtorate world of Milvayne were part of a chain of forces designed to deny Galactic Alliance forces easy travel to and from the Inner Rim. The Force helped make up for inexperience and their relatively small numbers, alerting them to threats and guiding them to where they would be needed most. Yet, the Force was not exactly the clearest of warning-beacons. It could warn you a threat was coming, but not tell you the specifics. Even visions were iffy, dependant on everything going exactly a certain way for the events to unfold as foreseen. True, plotting the death of a Force-sensitive only made the task that much harder. But emotion could cloud even the darkest of Jedi's alertness.

That was exactly what the forces of Per Lupelo and their allies wanted.

An advance force made up solely of construction droids and automated vessels had arrived at the very edge of the system a day earlier and had gone about their pre-programmed routine. Using the last planet in the system and its moon as cover, the automated team had been completely undetected by the One Sith garrison further in system.

" _Falcon_ here," Han tabbed the comlink. Newly repaired thanks to the generosity of Raze's Syndicate, the battered freighter now had a few more scars but was once again at the front of another fight for freedom. "All ships form up on me. You know the drill. No one try to be a hero this run."

The _Falcon_ and the half-dozen equally rag-tag-looking ships with it streamed out from behind the last planet in the system in tight formation. They were flying so close together that they would register as a single entity until one got within visual range.

"This is either a brilliant plan or the shortest offensive in history," Leia remarked as the One Sith garrison came into view. With a backbone of two _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers and a trio of Nebulon-B frigates, the garrison could have easily wiped out any resistance at Per Lupelo had they had taken the offensive. As it was, the garrison looked to be still massing for that engagement. Shuttles were flitting back and forth between the ships and the planet, refueling and re-arming vessels tending to the capital ships.

" _They don't even have a sentry on station_ ," Dust growled in disdain.

"Who in their right mind would launch a direct assault on a One Sith stronghold?" Han replied back sarcastically.

"They've picked us up on their sensors," Leia alerted. "Zal, Dordi, Cinatae, Rhodas, Kili, In'sul, ready?"

" _Zal iz ready._ "

" _Dordi copies._ "

" _Roger._ "

The Barabel Jedi and the former One Sith soldiers were on different freighters coordinating what had to be millisecond-perfect timing and flying. It was the only thing that kept the cluster of haphazard ships flying millimeters from each other in perfect synchronization. And it was the only snowball's chance on Mustafar that their plan would be able to work.

"They're only sending fighters," Han sounded wounded.

"They're definitely auxiliary forces," Leia noted. "Regular TIEs and A-wings. None of the fancy fighters the rest of the fleet is reporting."

"Stick to the plan," Han reminded once more.

The kilometers between the two forces passed rapidly, both sides speeding towards the other with 'attack' on their minds. The fighters, still reading a single entity, began to narrow their formation for waves of attack runs. The very second it was too late for the fighters to change their formation, the seven freighters all split up in a staggered cylinder. The fighter column flew right through the center of the circle, weapons on hold as the targeting computer on the fighters went-haywire trying to cope with the sudden disappearance of the original target and the appearance of seven new markers.

The freighters, in their staggered pipe-like formation, had no such problem. Quad-cannons, improvised turbolaser batteries, dual laser cupolas and turrets all opened fire on the streaking starfighters. Like a log going through a wood-chipper, the unshielded TIEs and lightly-shielded A-wings didn't exactly fair all that well. The column of fighters went in, only three heavily damaged A-wings and one lucky TIE made it out. The terrified fighters made a smoking retreat back towards the planet

"Wanna bet the fighter commander who sent these guys is going to pay with his life?" Han pointed at the distant command ships. "Sith aren't exactly the 'you'll do better next time' supportive types."

" _Knowing what I know of Lord Viperis there's no way I'm taking that bet,"_ Cinatae answered back.

The word of the massacre must have reached the planet, because one of the Star Destroyers and two of the Nebulons immediately broke off from their prepping and headed for the insolent freighters. Emerging from them were even more fighters, as well as a few gunships and assault shuttles. Unlike before, the smaller craft stayed up close, screening the capital ships.

"Back behind the moon, people," Han commanded. "Dust, you ready?"

" _More than ready._ "

" _You do know that these cannons cost our organization close to five million credits each."_ Trevas Niin commented almost mournfully. " _They aren't exactly the disposable type._ "

"Think of all the money you're saving on repairs if those ships get to Per Lupelo," Han remarked in turn. The freighter formation continued to haul backside as the much larger military vessels rapidly bore down towards them.

" _Targets entering firing range._ _They'll be able to detect us in ten._ "

"Hold fire until the last possible second," Leia directed. "We need to take out as many as we can in this run."

" _Waiting for you Jedi to do your magic,_ " Dust growled.

" _Five, four, three, two…_ "

Leia tapped her headpiece. "Ion cannon control, fire."

The command routed down to several automated emplacements installed on the barren moon. The twin spherical cannons swiveled and activated their targeting systems. A relic even during the days of the Galactic Civil War, the v-150 Planetary Defender planetary ion cannon was powerful enough to down a Star Destroyer in only a couple of shots.

The thick bolts of blue-yellow energy ripped out of the cannons and through space faster than the eye could follow. In their wake were a handful of smaller vessels that hadn't maneuvered out of the way in time and were left powerless victims of the moon's weak gravity. The bolts continued through space, splashing dramatically against the Nebulon-B frigates accompanying the Star Destroyer. Thinking their enemy was only unorthodox freighters, the frigate captains hadn't even had their shields up at full power. They paid dearly for that as the powerful bolts of ionized energy promptly fried every single piece of electronics onboard, leaving both frigates dead in space.

The Star Destroyer immediately began a full reverse, but it was too late. Both ion cannons reacquired their new target and unleashed their wrath onto the cruiser. Four bolts, two from each cannon, impacted with the Star Destroyer, stripping its shields and rendering it completely inert.

The One Sith fighter-gunship force realized that their heavy-support was now just very heavy dead-weight, and surged forwards intent on avenging them. Half the group changed course to begin attack runs on the ion cannons, the other half barreled towards the freighters.

And then a bright red Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace right on top of the fighters. Emerging out from the belly of the _Errant Venture_ was a whole mishmash of fighters, rivaling the One Sith force in their eclectic mix. Turbolasers, missiles, and other things that caused instant death rained down into the charging One Sith force, completely vaporizing them before they realized what hit them.

Those fortunate enough to survive beat a panicked retreat with lasers nipping at their heels in case they changed their mind.

" _Deal's a deal,_ " the booming voice of Booster Terrik filled the comms.

"It is, Terrik," Han confirmed. "The two Nebulons are yours. Give Raze the Star Destroyer, you already have one."

" _Upkeep on the Venture is a pain anyways_." Booster said with gruff bravado that none of the aged former smugglers bought. " _Want me to make the 'surrender or die' threats?_ "

"Let us try first," Leia said, shaking her head almost ruefully. "Thanks for the assist, Booster."

" _If they give you any flack, let me know. I have a whole deck full of kids who've lost pretty much everything to these dim-witted idiots. I'll be more than happy to take whatever payment I can get from the One Sith on their behalf._ "

"How are the Melody?" Leia's expression softened. If she focused, she could feel the turbulent emotions of the many kids Booster was hosting.

" _Acting like they just had their planet blown up and their entire family killed. You can relate, right princess?_ " Booster said with his marvelous lack of tact. " _Don't give these dark Jedi a chance. They don't surrender, throw 'em out the airlock._ "

The dark tone in Booster's voice revealed just how much of a softy he was at heart, not that anyone with a brain would tell that to him to his face.

Leia hit the comlink. "This is General Leia Organa Solo to the One Sith onboard the disabled vessels. You have three choices, two of which will see you living another day. Option one is to take whatever shuttles or escape pods right now and leave your ships and head to any destination of your choosing. You will be free to go. Option two is to surrender to the forces of the Smuggler's Alliance at which point you will be treated fairly, be given career opportunities and a chance to do some good in this galaxy. If you wish us to take you to some location, we will do so after this situation is dealt with. Option three is one I hope you don't take, as it involves needless loss of life. You know that Lord Viperis is not forgiving when it comes to failure, and with your ships dead in space, you've become just that in his eyes. Join us or strike off on your own. Either way, this battle is over for now."

Leia closed her eyes and stretched out her senses in an attempt to read what was about to unfold. She could feel the conflict, feel those who suddenly realized that the life of a dark Jedi wasn't one they wanted to continue to live, feel those who had become even more devoted to the dark side due to their disgust at her mercy. She felt brief flashes of life fade away and realized that some of the crew on each of the ships had begun a mutiny. The minutes ticked by, with the situation remaining as tense as ever.

"How's the rest of the One Sith garrison?" Leia murmured.

After checking the read-out, Han answered. "Playing it cautious. They lost three fighter squadrons the first time around, three big ships the second."

"Good, we need a little more time," Leia continued. "Take us into the One Sith Star Destroyer."

"Yes, your worshipfulness," Han rolled his eyes. "Mind sharing your plan?"

"The One Sith meld-coordinator doesn't want to surrender. A majority of his crew does."

"Uh huh," Han pinched the bridge of his nose before wagging a finger at Leia. "This meld-coordinator wouldn't happen to be a fully-trained Red Blade who's killed the leaders of the ones that wanted to surrender, would he?"

"Yup."

"This is the _Falcon_. Cinatae, mind meeting up with us on the Star Destroyer? One of your buddies is taking your recruiting phrase of being a 'lord of the galaxy' too seriously."

" _I highly doubt I know the dark Jedi onboard,_ " Cinatae replied dryly. " _But I'm on my way._ "

" _This is the Venture, both frigates have surrendered and I am sending in command crews as we speak. We'll need a couple hours to get the systems back up and running. We'll be on our way after; we have a critically endangered species onboard after all. Good doing business with you, Per Lupelo._ "

As they approached the One Sith Star Destroyer, Han couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Leia asked in amusement.

"Looks like we still have what it takes to save the galaxy."

"Don't get cocky," Leia lightly swatted him. "Remember, we're not supposed to beat Viperis any time soon."

"Heck, with our luck, he'll do something moronic and make our job even harder."

"It's hard being humble, isn't it?" Leia smirked.

"I'm humble," Han pressed his fingers to his chest, affecting a look of mock offense.

"Head for the bridge airlock," Leia pointed to the dark tower rising up out of the triangular body of the cruiser. "Cinatae, we'll keep your old buddy busy. I'm sure you can come up with something."

" _Hey! Stop lumping me in with the rest of the psychopaths._ " Cinatae faux-whined. " _I'll have you know I'm levels crazier than they are. Look at me, trying to fight the One Sith and working alongside Jedi. At least they're confident in their delusions of grandeur_."

But the jovial atmosphere was vented as soon as they saw great gouts of air rush out from all sections of the Star Destroyer.

"Did they just…" Han trailed off, the pale expression on his wife's face confirming what he was seeing. Whoever was in control had just voided the entire ship of atmosphere in what looked like a violent, explosive decompression.

"We need to get on that ship and fast," Leia whispered hoarsely.

"Agreed."

A few minutes later, the airlocks were mated, and the green light signaling a solid lock blinked on. Leia freed her lightsaber and stepped out in front of her husband. Clad in a white version of Jedi combat robes, with her hair tied back in a single braid, she exuded wisdom, strength, and nobility.

She looked over her shoulder at her gobsmacked husband and smiled knowingly. "I got this, Han."

"Good, because I have very bad luck when it comes to shooting at dark Jedi," Han remarked, checking the charge on his blaster.

The lock cycled, and the doors opened with a hiss. Both Han and Leia tensed, expecting a storm of blasterfire, grenades, even a red lightsaber waiting for them in turn. When nothing happened, they both shared a rather disappointed pout. Cautiously the two edged out into the Star Destroyer and onto the bridge. The sight that greeted them was not pleasant.

Apparently the Red Blade onboard had anger issues. All the computer banks were slashed, as were the people who had been manning those stations. Light fixtures hung down, wires that would have sparked had energy been running through them dangled from the ceiling in clumpy messes. The deck was covered in what suspiciously looked like blood, the owners of said blood sprawled out all around.

"Great, he's one of the really crazy ones," Han pointed his blaster to the lone figure standing at the end of the main walkway, staring out of the bridge windows.

"Han Solo, Leia Solo," the dark Jedi cackled dryly. He turned slowly, his face shielded by a mask. "So you've come to kill me. But you will be mistaken. It will be I who will have the honor of ending two legends."

"Princess."

"What?"

"You were about to tell him to turn away from the dark side and give the Jedi a try, weren't you?"

"I was not."

"Come on," Han motioned. "I saw it on your face. If you haven't realized it yet, he's going to do his best to try and kill us in a few seconds. Can we talk to him after we make him feel less invincible?"

The dark Jedi's red saber activated, and then two smaller crimson blades shot out as if they were cross-guards.

"That's new," Han remarked.

Leia activated her own azure blade. The two weapons stood out on the darkened bridge. "You're walking a dark path. There is more to life than death and suffering. If you give the Jedi a chance, they can teach you."

"I am already more powerful than any Jedi," the masked Force-user sneered. "Now, die."

He charged at Leia, his crimson blade humming like an angry swarm as he sliced it through the air. Leia deflected the wild strikes, giving ground as she did. Her training with Saba and Mara kicked in, the Force guiding her motions as she then elbowed the masked figure in the face and swept her lightsaber out. One of his sleeves fluttered to the ground. It didn't take a Jedi to know that it only made the man angrier.

With a roar he began to pound on Leia's defenses with enhanced blows that soon had Leia staggering with every impact. Though Leia had seriously trained as a Jedi off and on for a little less than a decade, her opponent had lived and breathed his training for a decade and a half. That coupled with his youth and vigor gave him a distinct advantage. A particularly vicious blow knocked Leia's saber to the side and brought her to her knees. The dark Jedi crowed triumphantly and he swung his saber around to deliver the killing blow.

Only to gasp as a second blade of blue emerged from his back. His crimson blade sputtered out, leaving Leia's grim face bathed in the blue lights of her weapons. Unlike the power-drunk dark Jedi, Leia had been in many life-or-death situations before and knew how to keep a cool head. Emerging from her off-hand was a smaller, narrower blue beam of energy emitting from a lightshoto that had been strapped to her forearm and hidden by her robe's sleeve. The moment the dark Jedi assumed victory was his, Leia had used a brief Force-command to undo the strap, and the weapon had fallen into her waiting hand.

Leia rose from her crouched position as the dark Jedi collapsed to the ground.

"You are amazingly beautiful, you know that?" Han remarked in awe.

Leia chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Don't ever change, Han."

The doors to the bridge opened, and red-blade wielding individuals sprinted in.

Leia immediately brought her weapons to bear while Han brought his blaster up.

"Hold!" Cinatae yelled, hastily bringing up the rear.

"Took you long enough," Han called back, rolling his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief.

The dozen or so individuals who had flooded the room looked uncertain.

"Jedi Solo, Smuggler Solo, these are the surviving dissenters."

While Han mouthed 'Smuggler Solo' in annoyance, Leia gave the group a winning grin. "More reinforcements?"

"As you can probably tell, only one of them can actually use the Force. The other sabers are from dead guys," Cinatae motioned. "But I figured, Force or not, Per Lupelo is short on allies at the moment. You did mention finding them job opportunities, right?"

"I did."

"We should probably let Dust and the others know that the ship is secure then." Han rubbed at his face. "And that it needs a skeleton crew. Cinatae, what is it with your former friends killing everyone who disagrees with them?"

"Weak die, strong live, and so on and so forth," Cinatae droned as if reciting one of the many lessons he had learned on Korriban. "The good thing about the One Sith is that we've found all your psychopathic Force-users before the Jedi could. This way, they get to go bad and the Jedi get to stay blameless."

"That's not exactly a good thing," Han deadpanned.

"You feel less guilty about killing a complete stranger than someone you tried to mentor and steer in the right direction," Cinatae shrugged. "And at least you understand why Sith Empires of the past never held together. Without an enemy, all we dark Jedi can do is backstab each other."

"So you're saying if we leave Viperis alone, one of the other One Sith will probably off him?" Han's eyebrows shot up.

"We keep humiliating him by taking his ships and destroying his fighters, he'll be seen as weak."

"Princess," Han called over to his wife, who had been talking with the newly defected One Sith crew.

"Han?"

"We need a new plan."

"We do?"

"Instead of just stringing Viperis along, we need to make him look _really_ good. Otherwise Cinatae here says that someone will take him out for us anyways."

"Making an incompetent, egotistical, dark Jedi look good in the eyes of his superiors?" Leia blinked in bemusement. "We are definitely going to need to call in a few more favors."

"Hey, we've been saving them up and we can't take them with us when we join the Force," Han said lazily. "Might as well use them all."

"I really don't think that making the other guy look good is a way to win the war," Cinatae said drolly.

"Stranger things have happened," Leia laughed. "Trust me, Cinatae. When you've fought wars for as long as we have, nothing really surprises us anymore."

"You know, that's really sad," Cinatae remarked, shaking his head. "I actually pray to the Force that it _keeps_ surprising me. Otherwise what's the point of living if you're just going to experience the same things over and over again?"

 **LotJA-Chapter End-LotJA**

 **A\N:** Surprise update =p. Part B's 8 will be up with FtF's next chapter, next week. Now, kind of as an 'I'm sorry for taking so long with this story,' here's a bit of an insight into my intentions with these many Part A sub-plots…

The whole Han and Leia storyline was actually put together when I first heard that Carrie Fisher passed away, and I had to rework a couple of chapters to get it in. In a way, it's kind of like my tribute to her and the spirit of the original trilogy—a fun adventure story, with just a dash of angst and drama.

The Anakin, Tahiri, Alema storyline is what inspired my muse to create the A Destiny Darkened universe. The trio in my Fish-verse have personalities that just 'work,' and I always enjoyed writing the frenemy-like banter between Tahiri and Alema in A Destiny Altered. I figured, once they all the matured from their teenage years, they'd truly be able to have a friendship that'd kick the butt of anyone who got in their way.

Mara and Zevia's storyline is one that is deliberately setting up a Mara-esque character for my latter stories. After all, since Mara is in her sixties, high-pitched Force-user battles with dark Jedi in their prime isn't something she'll normally partake in. She's graduated from front-line warrior to mom and teacher.

Jacen's storyline…well, let's just say that he and Valin have mirroring tales. But there will be differences, big ones. Subtle, but big. In the words of the original Darth Traya, 'It's such a quiet thing to fall, but far more terrible is to admit it.'

Tenel Ka/Zekk/Zels…the Hapans are my sappy romance/misfit, but loving family part of this story, akin to what Anakin and Tahiri were in aDA. Despite the dark nature of the plot right now, it'll be one of the few sub-plots in this story that'll end more or less on a positive, happy note.

Jaina and Jagged…hey, by the end of it all, they somehow wind up as Emperor and Empress of the Fel Dynasty….they have to get there somehow, right? Basically, my take on the origin of a dynasty that lasted three-ish generations in canon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

Anakin offered the two beautiful but very deadly women at his side a tired smirk as they stared down the last of Morto's people. The bright noon light blocked out the fierce space-battle unfolding overhead and the chilly high-altitude wind continued to howl all around them. Even though he, Tahiri, and Alema, we're very much combat–oriented Jedi, they were only mortal. All three of them had more than a few lightsaber burns and other injuries in the several hours they had been fighting. The battle had taken them up and down, in and out of the construction skyhook, all manner of mayhem and destruction left in their wake. But at least they maintained all their limbs.

The same couldn't be said about the army they had just decimated.

"Well, we're alive," Anakin remarked, his Jedi robes charred and ripped.

"The bad guys don't look too happy about that," a sweat-drenched Tahiri gestured to the snarling remnants of Morto's forces.

The bulk of Morto's people were in one of three places: thrown off the side of the skyhook and decorating the Coruscanti landscape below, scattered about the interior of the skyhook and decorating the terraforming and droid factories inside, or littering the network of catwalks around the survivors.

"Like imitation Sith need a reason to be unhappy," Alema chimed, face streaked with soot and blood. "They're always 'we will take over the galaxy because no one loved us.' Whiny bullies who get even more upset and surprised when people actually stand up to them."

"It's over, Jedi." Morto barked against the howling wind. "Even an acolyte can tell you have no more strength to fight."

"Sithy monologue time?" Tahiri asked Alema in a sidelong whisper.

"Yeah."

"What was your count again?"

"Fifty-two. You?"

"Forty-eight."

"Hero-Boy?"

"By Alema rules, if we add in the ones _Veila_ got, I'm currently going to get very lucky when we survive this."

"Those are her kills," Tahiri protested.

"Fine. But I'm still getting lucky. Sixty-one."

"Really, Dummy? See what you did, Alema?"

"What? At least he's thinking positive."

"A threesome is not positive."

"Since when?"

"Don't ignore me!" Morto bellowed. "Today will be a day long remembered. I shall be famous among the One Sith as the one who…"

"Your Vong ship have a bed big enough for the three of us?"

"Will you stop trying to provoke my wife?"

"Just trying to ramp up that possessive streak she has. You know, for more primal passion later on."

"There's still over a dozen Red-Blades beside Morto, that's more than enough to change the winner," Tahiri growled heatedly.

"So you want your husband to lose?"

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves? The guy trying to pull off the shirtless-Sith look still has some pretty skilled guys backing him up."

"There goes his positive thinking."

"Like getting him to think about that plan in your head is going to help."

"It's a fun plan."

"At least that part of you hasn't changed. Anakin?"

"Best idea so far…We're talking about her plan for now and not later, right?"

"Agreeing with her plan for later is hazardous to your health…And not the way you're thinking Alema!"

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The brief breather was over as the remaining dark Jedi charged on command. Like their boss had said, all of them could feel the Jedi trio had very little left to give and they sprinted across the skyhook roof with reckless abandon.

Only Anakin held his saber up. Tahiri and Alema both deactivated their weapons and sank down to their knees. A surge of Force energy rippled out from both, the two collapsing completely. The sight drew the first few charging dark Jedi to a halt, wary of what was happening. Their comrades behind them, more eager to spill Jedi blood, ran full speed towards Anakin.

And ran smack into a Force Wave much more powerful than Anakin alone should have been able to produce in his exhausted state. Like a ball through bowling pins, the attack pinwheeled them through the air. The lucky few who had stopped short were mowed down by the flying bodies of their comrades. The unlucky few who had been on the forefront of the charge had their rib-cages completely concaved and their organs smooshed against their backs.

A pale and sweating Anakin made an exaggerated look around the battlefield and then back to the last dark Jedi still standing.

"Morto, you've run out of people."

"I'll finish you myself!" Morto growled, his crimson blade flaring to life for the first time in the conflict.

And then a barrage of plasma rained down on him as the _Veila_ made a brief return from the space-battle to slay her first Sith lord.

" _Bad doggie,"_ the hybrid ship scolded the ashen remains with her external speakers.

Temporary energy boost gone, Anakin sat back on the ground between Tahiri and Alema. He smiled fondly up at the ship, giving her a two-fingered salute. "Good ship."

" _Naturally._ "

Any victory celebration was short lived, however, when a beam of energy many hundreds of kilometers wide plowed through Coruscant's atmosphere. The very edge of the beam literally sheared the skyhook in half and narrowly missed the hovering hybrid vessel.

" _(Cause the mouth to open)!_ " Anakin yelled out in the native tongue of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The lower hatch of the _Veila_ opened and the ship struggled to keep position with the disintegrating skyhook. Anakin called on the last of his Force reserves and sent the unconscious women at his side flying into the ship. But that was all the time he had as the skyhook disintegrated completely beneath him. He was sent flailing towards the distant ground below along with a hailstorm of flaming debris.

Wind whipping by him, he looked around for a way to survive but saw only burning metal fragments. That is until he saw the _Veila_ streaking down alongside the debris storm her goal the same as his. The ship couldn't get closer without being destroyed, it was too big. Proof of the ships sentience, however, was obvious in the way it repeatedly tried to navigate the falling debris to get to him no matter how futile the action was.

"Get Alema and Tahiri out of here!" Anakin called out above the roaring wind.

" _Jawas still aren't swimming._ " The _Veila_ stated over her external speakers.

"What?"

" _Tahiri told me I could only abandon you if Jawas swim, Tatooine freezes over, your brother gets a greater krayt dragon as a pet, and I get a lobotomy. I'm her ship after all."_

"Now is not the time to act like a rebellious teenager."

" _I_ _ **am**_ _one,"_ thefifteenyearoldvesselprotested _._

"Blast it! Fine…" The ground was getting really close and Anakin knew he was running out of options. And then, when he spotted several speeder frames being lifted off the ground by the torrent of energy barreling into the planet, the idea came to him. "Rotate one-eighty, dispatch _Riina_ from the vehicle bay!"

A few seconds later, the _Veila_ had fired off her 'daughter' at Anakin. The hybrid speeder, every bit as independent as her mother, wove through the raining debris like a guided missile. Its repulsors flared as it worked with gravity to reach Anakin before he became an abstract art piece on the Coruscanti ground.

At the very last possible moment, it caught up with him, veering beneath and retracting its roof to catch him in its cockpit.

 _Welcome aboard. Please keep all sticking–out parts inside the vehicle. Mom will be very angry with me if I returned you without an arm, leg, or head._ The speeder's child–like greeting flashed on the monitor.

"Thanks." Anakin said weakly, slipping on a cognition head-piece. The ground had gotten close enough that he had been able to see individual blades of grass. "Head back to your mom. I want to be there before Tahiri wakes…up."

 _Too late?_

"Yeah." Anakin began sending his childhood friend a quick list of apologies and things he'd do to make it up to her for scaring her so badly.

 _I can stop by a boutique on the map nearby. Girls like flowers._

"Not this time, _Riina._ " Anakin said soberly, focusing on the pillar of energy as it died away.

It was a sight he was uncomfortably familiar with. Almost twenty-one years earlier he had seen a similar beam of energy lash out into space. The end result was half the Hapan fleet being wiped out in the blink of an eye. Now a torrent that had lasted several times longer had plowed into the planet below. The result of this Centerpoint attack had wiped out all life within the hundreds of kilometer kill-zone. Buildings, vehicles, the very ground, were all torn asunder by the powerful inter-stellar gravity cannon. There was nothing left of the capitol district but a charred crater that extended into the very mantel of the planet.

"General Daine, report," Anakin said hoarsely, tapping the comlink. Only silence filled the channel. " _Sunrider,_ this is Director Solo, report."

Again silence greeted him. He touched the villip choir. " _Veila,_ talk to me. Tahiri, what're the sensors picking up?"

" _Everyone was hit by that."_ Tahiri reported back, her subdued voice matching her villip-appearance. " _Every_ _single_ _One_ _Sith_ _vessel_ _was_ _vaporized_. _Completely gone. Zindra's flag was taken out too."_

Anakin felt a chill run down his spine and took a moment to compose himself. "The rest of the fleet? The refugees?"

" _Sensors and comms are down. From what the Veila can see…Anakin, it's bad. There are debris everywhere, ours and the reinforcements Morto called in…I can't believe that they actually used Centerpoint on Coruscant."_

"I know."

Anakin stared down at the rapidly cooling crater below. Not that he had really had a choice when Alema first proposed the plan, but he had called Dician's bluff when he decided to side with Alema and take down Morto. The One Sith wouldn't truly use Centerpoint on Coruscant, the symbolic heart of the galaxy, would they? And Dician went all-in with the winning hand. He had no doubt that she'd fire the weapon again if the GAG continued to defend the world. There was knowing what individuals twisted by the dark side were capable of, and there was witnessing that act first hand.

In the grand scheme of things Morto had been a sacrificial pawn to keep him busy, he realized that now. Skilled enough to not be beaten outright, yet never meant to survive in the long run, Morto had served a purpose greater than the dark Jedi had realized. Anakin had thought that he had been helping the war-effort by ensuring the symbol for democracy across the galaxy remained out of One Sith hands. After all, the importance of symbols was something he knew a lot about. But that had also been a ploy. He remembered telling the others that the Galactic Alliance cared more for the planet than the Sith. He just hadn't realized _how_ little the One Sith cared.

Though the One Sith were too undermanned to hold Coruscant now, Dician's display meant that the GA wouldn't be able to hold it either.

As the _Veila_ maneuvered in to retrieve Anakin, an unfamiliar sensation gnawed at him as understanding dawned.

No matter what excuses he made, what moves Jedi Master Lobi and the others had done to advance the fight for the planet faster than he wanted, he had been the leader of the forces on the planet. And he had just been beaten.

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

Mara Jade Skywalker embraced her husband as he disembarked from his shuttle. A gesture he returned with just as much emotion as their Force-bond flared and they checked up on each other non-verbally.

"I hear you're co-Chief of State with Pash," Mara voiced teasingly.

"Only until Centerpoint is disabled," Luke patted her back and looped an arm around her. He then looked at her more closely. "Is there something wrong?"

"If I told you that my apprentice has come up with a plan to entice and eliminate a One Sith key figure, you'd say?"

"Who and how?"

"And then I'd say, a former girlfriend and Sith backstabbery."

"Former girlfriend?" Luke's confusion was felt by the other Jedi coming to greet him.

"We'll talk later," Mara patted his hand. Then in a louder voice. "Luke you remember my amazingly clever apprentice, Zevia Nist?"

The Jedi in the area felt a flash of bloodlust, an image of Zevia suddenly activating her lightsaber and striking down both Luke and Mara in one blow. But just as soon as that flash came, it was gone, leaving all of them half-reaching for their weapons, half very confused.

For her part, Zevia performed a small curtsy and looked at Luke demurely. "Grandmaster, it's an honor to meet you again. Your wife is much too kind."

"Sometimes she's too clever for her own good," Mara muttered under her breath, giving her apprentice a death glare as Zevia innocently looked to her.

Luke glanced back and forth between the two women, an eyebrow raised. "It's nice to see you well, Zevia. My wife has been telling me all sorts of good things about you."

"As I said, she is too kind," Zevia blushed, looked down.

"Kyp, glad you could make it," Mara looked to the Jedi Master trailing her husband. Luke meanwhile went on to great Josat and Jaden.

"Real party out there," Kyp said dryly, an eyebrow raised at Zevia but for an entirely different reason. "But it looks like things got interesting here too."

"Here, hmmm? Nope, not really," Mara greeted Kyp with another hug. "We've mostly kept busy prepping the rest of the place for more survivors and welcoming those that made it here. The Miraluka government on this planet has been nothing but supportive."

"Right and your apprentice isn't the illegitimate daughter of a deranged dark sider whose adoptive parents weren't found dead in mysterious circumstances," Kyp said in a low voice, returning the hug. "You sure she's on our side?"

"She's on _her_ side," Mara answered back. "Like I was a long time ago. And how do you know about her adoptive parents?"

"I was lead investigator on the case. It was almost a decade ago, but the name stands out."

"Ooooo, you must be the famed Kyp Durron," Zevia bounded up to the two, her eyes twinkling worshipfully at the Jedi Master. "Ryza told me a lot about you when we were on Ossus!"

"Uh huh," Kyp said with a skeptical tilt of his head.

"Is it true you're really a reformed dark Jedi who once destroyed a sun, annihilating an entire galaxy and everyone in it?" Zevia said, all sunshine and rainbows as if she was asking for a cake recipe.

"You can actually ask that with a straight face? You're good."

"My master thinks so," Zevia blinked towards Mara. She continued on in the same tone. "She's taught me a lot. Oh, I know, do you want to meet some of my old friends? I used to run with them back before the Jedi found me. I haven't seen them in so long, I nearly didn't recognize them. It was almost as if they had whole new faces."

Mara couldn't help but cough, sounding pained as she did. "Apprentice Nist, kindly refrain from making my job a lot harder. Master Durron is someone who might be...open...to your ideas."

"But Ryza made him sound so...dad-like."

"Hey!" Kyp objected. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, sorry, I meant boring. Compared to his old adventuring days that is."

"Like I said, boring and uneventful here," Mara placed her hand over Zevia's mouth. "Why don't you get settled in, Kyp. I'll brief you and my husband about the very boring and uninteresting details later."

"Uh huh," Kyp glared at the Force-user of dubious allegiance. "I'll do that. Nice meeting you, Jedi Apprentice Nist."

"Likewise Master Durron."

"Zevia," Mara held her head in one hand.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please tone it down," Mara said with a false smile as she looked at the younger woman. "Especially with that Force vision earlier. I know that's your backup plan but you don't have to broadcast it."

"And you call the dark Jedi crazy," Zevia said, rolling her eyes for a moment before returning to character. "Yes, Master. Apologies. My excitement at seeing you so happy with your husband got the better of me."

Luke came back over after being greeted by the others.

"Hi Farmboy," Mara chuckled ruefully. "Come on, let's get inside. After you get something to eat, I'll fill you and a few others in on what my apprentice has in mind."

 **II-I-II-I-II**

"Let me get this straight," Kyp rubbed at his forehead as he looked at Zevia with a pained expression. "The whole reason why you want our help in offing Lumiya is because it will help advance your equally Sithy master's master plan?"

"I wasn't clear about that point?" Zevia looked to the select others at the table, her Sith tattoos standing out in clear contrast to her pale skin. "It's kind of poetic justice really, since the Night Herald's first dark side master was Lumiya. What better way to show you've surpassed your master than by killing him...or her."

"Ahem," Mara cleared her throat. "We're in a Jedi facility. _I_ am currently your master."

"Oh, I would never do that to you, Master," Zevia said in saccharine sweet voice. "You're all light side and Jedi-y and forgiveness and redemption. Stabbing you in the back would be like slaughtering a bunch of younglings or something. A complete over-emphasis of how psychopathically evil someone is."

"I'm relieved," Mara said dryly.

"I still don't get why we just don't imprison Zevia and the others," Josat frowned. "They're One Sith, have intel on them. We can interrogate them or something. Letting them run around and threaten this base is just plain stupid."

"Finally! A Jedi with sense!" Zevia threw her hands up. "There's hope for you all yet."

"Getting back on track," Luke interrupted. "I am a little wary about bringing a woman who always has a backup plan to this base. I also don't want to condone a mission that has a sole purpose of assassinating someone."

"Farmboy, honey, please tell me you don't think Brisha can still be redeemed," Mara said in a tone that almost matched Zevia's falsely sweet voice. "Because I'd really hate to bring back the Emperor's Hand for this one mission so I can give Brisha a not-so-friendly Hand shake."

Eyes all darted to Luke, with even Kyp raising an eyebrow questioningly. "She has a point. At this stage, is it worth risking our necks on someone who's obviously gone dark and not returning?"

Luke pressed the tips of his fingers together, obviously contemplating the question and using the Force for guidance. His one-time relationship with the Lady of the Sith might be clouding his judgment, but he also knew how their target thought. "You both have very good points."

"'But'?" Mara said dryly.

"But at the same time we still don't know what Brisha's end-game is, what her backup plan is. Brisha is too smart to accept any other decoy target world unless it has significant meaning or tactical value. This means that unless we use this base, the decoy planet will either be heavily populated or one the GA cannot afford to lose. In turn, this will mean that Brisha will plan her exit accordingly. She will either threaten the population of whatever planet we're on, or bring in overwhelming force to ensure we can't escape."

"Well, considering your nephew went through all this effort to build this very nice, brand new base," Jaden gestured. "It'd be very inconsiderate of us if we bring the One Sith here and they destroy it."

"Or take their frustrations out on the Miraluka," Kyp added. "The Miraluka are already taking a giant risk by letting us stay here."

"You won't win this war without taking risks," Zevia spoke up, with an odd mix of her Jedi and Sithy personas. "The only reason why I agreed to the Night Herald's plan is because she told me that the Jedi have some redeeming values if I kept my mind open to them. Know the strengths of my enemy, so to speak. The One Sith were able to launch their galaxy-wide attack because we were willing to take a risk. A big risk. So rather than staying on the defensive, holing up in these very nice, brand new bases, won't it be better to start taking risks and take the war back to the One Sith?"

"If you remember, my wife took a risk with you, Jedi Apprentice Nist," Luke said pointedly. "She recognized what you were the moment you stepped off the shuttle, and despite my protests, took you on as her apprentice."

"Really?" Zevia's head snapped around to look at her master.

"Maybe not at that moment," Mara said wryly. "But looking at you was like looking at a reflection into my past. It was a chance I just couldn't pass up."

"So...you took a risk on me," Zevia said slowly. "I'm asking you to take another risk on me again. My plan _will_ work. And you _will_ be able to take out another member of the One Sith leadership, another member with plenty of experience surviving and scheming."

"Don't you think she expects you to stab her in the back?" Kyp pointed out.

"Given that I serve the Night Herald first, yes," Zevia acknowledged. "But the chance to settle a score decades in the making will be too much for her ego. She really wants my master...the Jedi one...dead. Wants Grandmaster Skywalker to suffer. Even if there's a large chance I'll betray her, she won't be able to pass up the opportunity to get rid of us all in one stroke."

"And how do you benefit? What will you do after your objective is done?" Jaden asked.

"I'll disappear," Zevia said, her Sith-y smile returning. "That's all you need to know."

"Great."

Mara, who had been observing her apprentice, finally nodded. "I'm in."

"You are?" Zevia blinked.

"You are?" Luke said in shock.

"Like I said, Zevia reminds me a lot like a younger me. Made me think about some of the things I used to do before I married you, Farmboy. Both our kids are out there in the galaxy somewhere, and if the flashes from the Force are any indication, are certainly not taking it easy. We need to get ahead of this war, not play catch-up. Zevia is willing to serve up a One Sith leader on a platter. A leader who apparently has it out for me because she used to date you. Rather than wait for her to come up with some elaborate, drawn-out plot that will probably succeed, I want to force her hand."

"I'm in," Kyp said, resignedly. "Same reasons. Ryza's out there with one of your kids, Skywalker. Zeth and Maia are in one of the One Sith camps for now. And my wife is playing good-soldier until Zeth and Maia are out of there. Rescuing our people is all well and good, but there comes a point where we need to get into a situation where we don't _have to_ rescue our people. Besides, Mara would make the second dark Jedi you fell in love with. I'm really curious about the first."

"Oh, you'll love her," Zevia said enthusiastically. "She's all deranged and drunk on her own power and everything!"

"Wonderful."

"Master Skywalker?" Jaden looked to Luke.

Luke very slowly looked at those in the room, before his gaze settled on Josat. "Jedi Apprentice Josat."

"Yes, sir?" Josat's voice betrayed his hesitant nervousness. Nothing like being called out by your supreme boss in front of your other bosses.

"I know Jedi Master Tekli has been working with you and Romor on your medical skills. How confident are you in your abilities?"

Josat swallowed, the gears in his mind clicking into place. "Errr...I'm no where near her level. But I've been with Ben and Ka...well...Ben and the others for a few missions. Had to patch them up because they like running into blaster bolts, explosions, sharp pointy things, and things most sane people don't run into you know. I mean, there was this one time Furball decided that a plasma fire was a good thing to fall into, and I had to treat the burns to nearly forty percent of his body. I've got tell you, a hairless Cathar looks really..."

"We've got the idea," Mara interrupted the younger Jedi, who was once again demonstrating why the others had called him Chatterbox.

"Oh, right...what was the question?"

"Would you be comfortable accompanying Mara, Kyp and the others on this mission? We're short dedicated healers at the moment and your presence would give me some peace of mind. Given the danger of this mission, I want to give you a choice in this matter."

"Errr...ummmm..." The teenage healer stalled, eyes bulging. "So the chances of running into red-blade waving crazies who want to kill us are all high, right? And the chances I'll have to reattach a limb or something are just as high because those lightsabers are really hazardous to limbs. Of course you'd know about that and everything, Grandmaster...Great, I'm babbling again. Sure, why not. I mean, worst that can happen is that we all get wiped out, right?"

"Thank you," Luke said with a tired smile.

"Hey, Master Skywalker, Master Durron, I guess I'm your healer now," Josat said to the other two with a weak wave and smile.

"We're doomed," Kyp groaned.

"Be nice," Mara elbowed the other Jedi Master. She then looked to Luke. "This planet will have to be the bait. Zevia's already been broadcasting from here."

"You knew about those?"

"I'm a mom with two teenage boys, and used to be a personal assassin to a galaxy-domineering megalomaniac Sith Lord, you'd have to be a lot more sneaky than you were," Mara said flatly, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Luke. We don't have to use this base as the ambush site. There's an abandoned mining facility in the mountains we can use. It's secluded enough to make the One Sith think we've made it our base. We're Jedi and like places like that."

"How'd you find it?"

"Master K'Kruhk took a few of the older younglings out there to map it in case we needed it as a fall-back site," Mara explained.

"Okay," Luke nodded with another breath. "I have to take the fleet-group out though. The One Sith have started a campaign along the Inner Rim and the GA fleet group safeguarding it is getting pounded."

"It'll probably be better if you weren't here anyways," Zevia spoke. "Lumiya wants to hurt you, not kill you. And I think she's slightly afraid of you."

"Good luck then," Luke said solemnly to those at the table. "And may the Force be with you."

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

Tenel Ka had close to a hundred problems, and oddly enough, finding away to defeat the One Sith on Dathomir wasn't one of them. She and the others had landed on Dathomir safely thanks to the distraction Zekk and Lieutenant Skella had provided.

And there was problem one.

The distraction had been a bit too successful. Both Zekk and Ryadii Skella had yet to report back.

Problem two through twenty-five was related to that. Zekk's recognizable Force-presence had vanished shortly after the Star Destroyer he had entered blew up in re-entry. Both Allana and Jayce had broken down into tears as a result and were near inconsolable. Taryn and Trista, who were well aware of how the Force worked had immediately looked to her for answers. When Tenel Ka reached out with her bond to her childhood friend and found him barely alive, barely registering in the Force, her reassurance to her cousins hadn't exactly been believable. The change in her cousins had been immediate. Though both were dedicated to their duty, dedicated to protecting the Queen Mother of Hapes, that was their logical side. Their hearts were firmly rooted in the comfort and support Zekk gave them. While their minds were determined to stick with their duty, their hearts wanted nothing more than to dash off and see to it that Zekk was safe. The contradictory desires had caused both twins to immediately shut down their emotions to prevent anyone from even getting a hint of their internal strife. And though Tenel Ka wanted nothing more than to ensure that her childhood friend and companion on Hapes for nearly a decade was alright, she had other problems.

Problems twenty-six through ninety-nine all dealt with making nice with the Night Queen of Dathomir, healing her Royal Guardswomen, somehow making it off Dathomir, retaking her throne, and ensuring Allana and Jayce stayed alive throughout it all.

Tenel Ka rubbed at her forehead. It seemed the older she got the harder the problems became. She'd literally pay for the days when her only worry had been the Black Sun, an anti-human terrorist group, a lab full of bioweapons, or an invading dark Jedi academy.

She glanced back down to the two children sleeping in her lap, gently running her lone hand through their hair. Their innocence had been shattered by Kyrisa's return, by seeing and feeling the chaos and pain caused by war. Even in sleep, their foreheads were furrowed in distress. Pained, Tenel Ka caressed their faces, surrounding the both of them with her Force presence in hopes of warding off any nightmares they might be having.

She felt Sanola Ti and the other members of her unit draw near and signaled for her own people to stand down. A few minutes later, the Dathomiri unit emerged from the shadows looking exhausted but satisfied.

"Well, we have a couple of problems," Rajade began softly, seeing the sleeping children.

"I have ninety nine problems that I can count, Rajade, I don't need any more," Tenel Ka said tiredly.

"With respect, Queen Mother, this is Dathomir. Your day isn't completely without running into a problem, more often than not one involving matters of life and death," Sanola said deferentially.

"Were you able to contact the Night Queen?"

"Yes," Sanola replied. "Night Queen Ros Lai is still in power over the Nightclans allied to the Jedi Praxeum. She also is aware of the spell used on your guardswomen."

"But?"

"But she does not have the knowledge to reverse it," Sanola said carefully. "Additionally, she fears that so long as the One Sith space-station is in orbit her people remain at risk. She knows of where we might find the knowledge to heal your people, but does not want to risk the location from becoming known by the One Sith."

Tenel Ka released a slow breath. "She requires we eliminate the space-station for that information?"

"Not exactly," Sanola hesitated and looked over her shoulder at one of her people. "Ijun made a...passionate plea...on behalf of one of your guardswomen. In return for ten years of service to the Night Queen, she has consented to revealing the name of the individual who could help. A former Jedi of the old Order who lives in exile on Dathomir with her husband."

"A survivor of the Purge?"

"It would appear that way. This former Jedi, Kaila Dain, and her husband Arlen, are in possession of a Sith holocron that only Kaila can access. Something to do with ancient Dathomiri Force practices and blood ties. Should the One Sith get their hands on that holocron, however, the consequences will be dire."

"Without a location, it will be hard to find two people on one planet," Tenel Ka said grimly. "I doubt even the Night Queen will risk her people for a new body-slave."

"The orbiting One Sith platform also puts us at a disadvantage. It can track our movements and even make it difficult to leave the planet," Trista said tonelessly. "Taryn and I will volunteer to destroy it while you find the people necessary to heal the _Chume'doro_."

Tenel Ka rubbed at her forehead. "Not necessary, cousin."

" _Chume,_ we..."

"Are needed planet-side," Tenel Ka glared darkly. "We do not know the offensive capabilities of the platform, the number of enemies on the platform, nor its layout. Going in there blind will not help our situation any."

" _Chume_ ," Sanola interrupted. "Sorry, but there's one other thing. The Night Queen wished me to convey information about your mother and father."

Tenel Ka stiffened, shock racing through her. She had thought both had died when the Praxeum had fallen. One of the side-effects of her mother becoming a void in the Force during the Yuuzhan Vong War was that Tenel Ka couldn't sense her presence. With Jedi Masters like Kirana Ti and Damaya falling in the opening attack Tenel Ka simply assumed her mother had shared the same fate. "What about them?"

"They are alive and know the people Ros Lai speaks of," Sanola responded. "As they are Dayclan, it was thought best that they and other survivors from the Dathomiri Praxeum not share the sanctum of the Nightclans."

"And they are where?"

"With allies." Sanola sounded evasive.

"Allies?" Tenel Ka cocked her head to the side. "I have not entirely forgotten my roots, Jedi Knight Ti. I know that anything on this planet that isn't trying to kill you is considered an ally."

"The Yuuzhan Vong colony, Yun-Dathomir, specifically."

"There is a Yuuzhan Vong colony on Dathomir?"

"That surprised?" Rajade said jovially. "It's a planet full of dangerous creatures and people with warrior mentalities. There's close to a couple thousand of them running around this world."

"I was not aware," Tenel Ka shook her head.

Sanola held her hands out to her side as she elaborated. "There are three such colonies now, each named after a localized patron deity. There is the primary colony, Yun-Dathomir. The colony built over the township they destroyed, Yun-Aurilia. And the mountain colony of Yun-Tanos, their newest colony. Clan Leader Hural Ruuq is in charge of Yun-Dathomir. The Yuuzhan Vong keep to themselves mostly. Occasionally a trading caravan would visit the nearer villages. Rajade and I are...familiar with them."

"And my mother and father have taken refuge with them?"

"As far as the Night Queen is aware. They do not contact one and other often to avoid having their signals intercepted by the One Sith space station. Her information is several months old, but we at least have a starting place."

"Moving through Dathomir with over four-dozen medical pods will be challenging," Trista voiced. "And we'd make prime targets if spotted."

"Quin Lai, the Night Queen's grandson, provided me with updated intelligence of this world," Sanola produced a hand-held holo-emitter and a map of the world appeared. "There are several One Sith installations on this world. Chief among them is over the site of the ancient Sith Academy. It is still under construction and under heavy security. Most importantly, it is in the opposite direction of where Yun-Dathomir is located."

"My sister and I will go with some of Jedi Ti's people," Taryn spoke up for the first time since they had landed planet-side. "We'll cause a distraction to draw attention away from the others."

Tenel Ka wanted to shoot that idea down too, especially knowing her cousins' mental states. But at the same time it was a sound plan she couldn't turn down. Traveling with all of her unconscious royal guardswomen across a planet like Dathomir would be hard enough without One Sith interference.

"Don't worry, _Chume_ ," Rajade said with a glib smile. "Ijun, Davin and I will ensure your cousins remained unstabbed and in one piece."

"That will be Ijun, Davin, and _I,"_ Sanola corrected. "Clan Leader Ruuq is more comfortable addressing a male. You will go with the Hapans to Yun-Dathomir while I lead the assault on the academy."

"As you say, Princess Ti," Rajade performed an exaggerated bow.

Sanola rolled her eyes. "You weren't in the room, Rajade, but Quin did promise the aid of some of the Nightbrothers and Nightsisters under his command. Besides, it's time you got those legs of yours checked up on. You're nearly three months overdue, and Yuuzhan Vong implants are notorious for rejecting difficult hosts. That means you by the way."

Rajade glanced down to his legs, both of which appeared normal at first glance. But if viewed through the Force, one would see that they were comprised of Yuuzhan Vong bio-technology and flash-cloned versions of his own cells. They were replacements for the legs he had lost during the Killik War—one due to friendly fire and delayed treatment on Zadaria, and the other during the final battle on the Killik asteroid—and performed much better than mechanical prosthetics. Being on Dathomir meant that he could be seen regularly by shapers to ensure that the biots were accepted by his body.

"Ever practical, Sanola," Rajade sighed.

"Don't worry," Sanola smiled faintly. "I'll make sure to let some One Sith get away so you can have some fun too."

"Jedi Knight Ti," Tenel Ka calmly. "Be careful."

"You as well, _Chume_ ," Sanola inclined her head. "I can't wait to go into battle with your _Chume'doro_. The One Sith on this world will never know what had hit them."

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

The birthday of Queen Amidala was a national holiday on Naboo. Her tomb a place of pilgrimage for those who wished to honor the woman who had led the planet during turbulent times and united the Gungans and Naboo. All non-essential jobs and schools had the day off. The performing arts, one of the things Naboo was famous for, took precedence. Theater shows, dances, festivals of all sorts sprouted up, a celebration of the life and values to one who had given so much to the planet.

It was supposed to be a solemn, yet happy day. An acknowledgment that Queen Amidala's beliefs still lived on. The excitement of the upcoming holiday hadn't been dampened by the anti-royalty protests and other unpleasantness of intergalactic politics. Stages had been set up a week in advance, smells of large batches of food being prepped whetted palates. School children eagerly chatted about what they would do with their free day. In all, it was an occasion that unified all of Naboo regardless of political beliefs.

And then the day actually started.

"Sire!" A squad of Naboo guardsmen hastened into the room.

Jacen, seated at his desk, looked up from his reports. "Captain?"

"Sir, the Royal Hospital was bombed! Casualties are still coming in. But the wing that was bombed belonged to the Handmaiden Naberrie."

"What?!" Jacen rose slowly, a look of manufactured shock appearing on his face.

"Multiple reports are coming in of attacks all across the capitol," the captain continued. "One Sith operatives have gone on killing sprees. The heads of the royalist factions in several cities were found dead this morning, and we've just got word that half the administrative cabinet is dead. We're deploying all security forces right now, but we still don't know how many attackers are out there. We need to get you to a safety."

Jacen swept a hand through the air in a decisive motion. "No. I will not let the One Sith cower this planet. The public needs to know that their king will not stand aside for bullies no matter how big they are. I want all militia and security forces deployed to bring order to the streets. These One Sith operatives wish to destroy our leadership, so I will draw them out. After all, which of those deranged lunatics can resist the temptation of killing a king."

"We cannot guarantee your safety, your High..."

"I'm not asking you to. The Prine faction and my own Jedi will no doubt be mustering as well. Coordinate any strategies with them."

"Where will you be going?"

"Not far from the palace, do not worry." The visible half of Jacen's mouth twisting up into a crooked smile.

Ignoring the protests of his guard unit, Jacen strode out of his office and down the sweeping staircases. His heart was beating rapidly, but not from fear or shock. But from nervous anticipation and satisfaction. The bombings meant that the cell of One Sith Force-users he had freed had received their orders and were soon going to be entering the next phase of the plan. It was a complex plan needed to win over the half of the Naboo population that still objected to his ascent to the throne. A plan, that if executed successfully, meant peace on Naboo for a very long time.

Jacen exited through the palace doors, descending one last set of stairs to the lowest landing in front of the palace. Over a half-century ago, Queen Amidala herself stood there, presenting an orb of peace to the Gungan leadership.

And now he was there inviting murderous dark siders to their doom. He sunk down to his knees, resting on the back of his legs. He then began to project his presence throughout the city. Jacen wasn't subtle. It was basically an 'I'm here, come and get me' message to any Force-sensitive on the planet. And there he sat, in the morning sunlight, waiting for the One Sith to come.

The hours passed, but he remained motionless. The Prine Jedi, as well as Knights Jerga, Ramud and Alfi, and apprentice Derek, all took up positions around the plaza. Security forces did the same. And Jacen felt them arrive and slowly added a more insidious aspect to his Force call. For those who were immersed in the light side, it created a blinder of sorts, prevented them from sensing immediate threats to their lives. The Jedi knew that danger was coming, but wouldn't be able to sense the threat until it was too late. For those adherent to the dark side, it gave them an added cloak that allowed them to move unseen in the shadows.

Both the light and dark Jedi were unaware of this new addition to a call they've been feeling for the past several hours. All they knew was the awe-inspiring amount of Force energy Jacen was emitting, the strength of it which hid its darker nature.

Jacen knew the moment the escaped One Sith dark-siders had arrived. And soon the others knew it too. He waited a split second before opening his eyes alarm.

"Knight Ramund, look out!"

The Duros Jedi Knight turned, but was unable to stop the red lightsaber blade from pushing through his back and out his chest. He let out a gasp of confused surprise as the blade withdrew and he dropped to the ground. Prine Jedi Knight Yan Stradley was next. He had spun in alarm upon feeling Ramund's life-force go out, only to receive a vibroknife—thrown with Force-assisted aim—directly into the back of his head. Another red blade bifurcated Jedi Knight Alfi vertically, while yet another took out one of the Prine apprentices with a stab from behind.

Jedi Knight Jerga and her apprentice Derek avoid death by a hairsbreadth, mainly because they had been resting back-to-back as they meditated in a manner similar to Jacen. The moment Ramund had died, they both spun into action, their lightsabers activating and catching their attackers off guard. The dark Jedi standing over Derek with an overhead strike ready, gasped as Derek's saber was thrust forward and through his chest. Jerga cut out the legs of her attacker, and then impaled the falling body.

Prine Jedi CJ and the remaining Prine apprentice similarly survived, though both received minor lightsaber wounds for their trouble.

The attacks had all been near-simultaneous, instantly sowing confusion and panic amid the would-be ambushers. The security forces backing up the Jedi were in disarray, with some even succumbing to mind-tricks and firing on their comrades. Of the nine dark Jedi Jacen had freed, seven were still among the living, and were very much dead-set on following the orders 'Darth Krayt' had given them to kill the leadership of the planet. They had already failed Darth Krayt once, and did not want to do so again. Leaping down or vaulting up from where they had emerged, the surviving dark Jedi made a beeline for Jacen.

Jacen held out his hand and hurled two of his attackers backwards, sending them flying off the stairs. Lightning crackled out from another attacker, and Jacen angled his palm towards the stream and deflected the lightning into another dark Jedi. Then his emerald lightsaber blade activated and fizzled the vibroknife thrown in his direction. Two more came at him and he parried the first few blows. Though saber-fighting wasn't exactly his area of expertise, he made up for his deficiency with his raw Force abilities. He waited until the other dark Jedi had caught up, before reaching out with the Force and inducing fatal heart-attacks in the two engaging him. It didn't take much effort, just a Force Crush on the vital organ to render their owners very dead. The surviving dark Jedi then tried to mob Jacen all at once, approaching him from all angles.

Jacen slammed his hand into the ground, a blast of Force-energy lifting up all of his opponents into the air as if gravity had suddenly been canceled. He then threw his lightsaber in an arcing path that sliced into each of the dark Jedi without mercy. When the Force energy holding the dark Jedi dissipated, the remaining five dropped limply to the ground.

In another heart-beat it was all over.

 **IV-I-IV-I-IV**

"This is why we cannot let our guard down when it comes to the safety of this planet," Jacen announced solemnly, tributes to the fallen ministers and other officials were playing behind him "Why we must push on and not let the deaths of these men and women be in vain. I've heard the grumblings about my decrees and tactics. That it wasn't the Naboo way, that I was a warmonger who shouldn't be on the throne. But look what happened when I acquiesced to the opposition factions. Oppositions, I have to note, suffered no losses in this One Sith rampage through our cities. War has already come to Naboo, and we'd be blind and stupid to ignore it! I ask the opposition now to give up their fights for a 'Naboo of the past', to unite with me to prevent another tragic event like this from happening ever again. If you are so fervent in your beliefs, truly have the best interest of Naboo in mind, then your energies will be better spent backing my reign."

Jacen paused, his expression one of regret and sorrow. He then looked tiredly up at the holocams once more. "Four Jedi died today for a planet they had no connection to. For a planet that until yesterday was advocating for the GA forces to leave. Don't you dare disgrace their sacrifice, spit on their willingness to give their lives for all of you, by continuing your short-sighted campaigns. The same short-sightedness that allowed the One Sith to bomb the Royal Hospital, killing dozens of patients, the would-be-future queen, Handmaiden Naberrie included. Naboo can no longer remain blind and ignorant of the threat in the galaxy. Don't let yesterday be the first of many. Instead, let it be a wake-up call. Citizens of Naboo, how many more will die for you because you are unwilling to protect yourselves? I myself will stay on as a steward for this world, but only if you wish it. I don't want to waste my time on a peoples who do not appreciate the sacrifices my friends made on your behalf. King Solo, signing off."

The holocam lights dimmed, and Jacen glanced to where the surviving Jedi were.

"Was that acceptable, Jerga? Knight Jenner?"

"In light of recent events, yes," the Mon Calamarian Knight said in subdued tones. Both Ramund and Alfi had been in her graduating class of Jedi and she had known them well. "It is hard to argue anything else after what has unfolded."

"I will be taking my apprentice back to Prine," Crys inclined her head. "As you said, we are not so large as to be able to dedicate Jedi to one planet for any prolonged period of time. The loss of Yan and Welles will leave us short-staffed as it is."

"I wish you and your apprentice well, then. Please give my condolences to Yan and Welles' families."

"I will."

Jacen released a slow breath. "Jedi Knight Jerga. I will understand if you wish to take your apprentice back to the _Skywalker_ to take some time if need be."

"Thank you, Master Solo, but that is unnecessary. My apprentice and I will be more useful helping train the Naboo's armed forces. No more should die from short-sighted political bickering."

"Well said," Jacen nodded. "I'll be meeting with the security advisers after this to do a review of how these dark Jedi were able to inflict so much damage and where they came from. If there are more hiding on this planet, if they have sympathizers, they must be found."

Crys paused at the door way. "One last thing, Solo. Should Naboo find another candidate for queen, will you still step down?"

Jacen held his hands out to his sides. "Like I said, I'll remain at my post for as long as the people of Naboo want me here. After all, it would be wrong to leave them defenseless."

 **LotJA[V]LotJA**

Though Lord Viperis' expansion into Per Lupelo had been temporarily derailed with the loss of half his fleet to a coalition of former smugglers, pirates, bounty-hunters, and information brokers, the said coalition wasn't out of danger just yet. The initial invasion of Per Lupelo and the plot to sterilize the capital had been supported by the network of off-world lieutenants looking to inherit the rest of Raze's organization. There was no guarantee that these cells didn't have loyalists already on the planet, nor was there any certainty that the last of the One Sith infiltrators had been dealt with.

Relying on the incompetence of an enemy wasn't exactly the best of strategies. But given that the One Sith still outgunned and outnumbered the forces of Per Lupelo, it was their best hope. Booster Terrik, despite helping capture a portion of Lord Viperis' fleet, did not wish to risk the lives of the last of the Melodie onboard his _Errant Venture._ The Nebulon-B frigates that were captured were manned with skeleton crews and though provided helpful firepower, would be wiped out by the other Star Destroyers under Viperis' command.

They had no doubt made the One Sith commander really angry with their stunt at his base of operations. And if there was one thing they all knew, an angry Sith was an even more deadly Sith. Provided the Sith stayed alive long enough to do damage. One Sith were every bit as vulnerable to pride and arrogance as Jedi were. Especially if they believed their command of the Force made them invincible.

"Sensor buoys pinging now," reported one of Booster's people from the helm of the _Red Terror,_ one of the captured Nebulon-B frigates. "Over fifty ships emerging from hyperspace. Five are capital-ship class. Thirty read as unaligned."

" _An extra fifteen ships. Lord Viperis must have called for reinforcements_ ," Cinatae remarked from the _Millennium Falcon._

"Really?" Leia arched an eyebrow at the former One Sith.

" _I like to think positive_ ," Cinatae remarked. " _It's more likely someone higher up learned about his earlier defeat and decided to leash him. He screws this up, he's dead._ "

" _Great, desperate and incompetent,_ " Dust's holo muttered in distaste. He was in the second Nebulon-B, the _Temptation_ , which was parked right next to the _Red Terror_.

"You sure the city shields can hold out?" Leia asked the holo of Laynara, who was down on the planet's surface. "They have almost five times the firepower we thought Lord Viperis would bring."

" _Depends on if they focus their fire and how long they try. Two MC-40s and two Victory-class, and an Imp-class would need a sustained, continuous bombarded for several hours for us to start having problems. If their other friends join in, probably an hour tops. It'll still be easier for them to land their troops._ "

" _Isn't that many ships kind of overkill_?" Lando sighed, onboard his retrofitted _Lady Luck III_.

"The One Sith need to make a statement," Leia said wryly. "Especially if it's a bunch of upstarts and old folks who embarrass them. Don't want to give other retired soldiers and smugglers any ideas."

" _And they're even staying out of range of any possible ion-cannons we might have,"_ Laynara said ruefully. " _Too bad we had to leave our only two on that moon_."

The sensors beeped again, and Leia glanced back to her counterparts. "Looks like they've run the same numbers. They're sending in their troop transports with fighter and frigate escort."

" _Still keeping their capitals back. And he's sending in the traitors' people first,"_ Dust was obviously amused. " _I guess this Lord Viperis isn't a total incompetent._ "

" _Switching on the minefield_ ," Laynara reported, shaking her head.

" _There goes another several million in credits_ ," Trevas Niin sighed, standing next to Laynara. " _Next time, can we develop defensive plans that won't bankrupt the Organization?_ "

In space over the capitol of the planet, the extensive minefield hummed to life. Thousands of automated laser-cannons began targeting and firing on the approaching One Sith invasion force. Laid in preparation for this very counter-attack, the mines were meant to provide the illusion of a desperate last defense of the world.

Leia watched in silence as the sensor reports came in. The fighter escort had surged ahead to try and clear a path through the mines, but these were no ace pilots either. More than a few fighters were lost as they approached the cloud of mines, and several of the frigates protecting the transports and freighters likewise began to take damage. The larger ships surged forward to shield the others, their more powerful laser cannons picking off several mines at a time. In the meantime, the landing force held off, content to let the others clear the way.

"Crazy and Unlucky squadrons, jump in," Leia ordered. "Helm, take us in."

The fighter squadrons, manned by a combination of Per Lupelo pilots and Booster's people, performed the micro-jump from the next closest planet alongside the _Red Terror_. They came out several thousand kilometers in front of the One Sith capital ships and several hundred kilometers behind the now defenseless landing vessels. The landing vessels' escorts were still neck deep clearing out the mines.

Leia grimaced as her strikeforce pummeled the freighters and shuttles with efficient impunity. Their goal wasn't to destroy the ships completely, but to disable them whenever possible. It had been an issue of contention in planning Per Lupelo's defenses. After all, Raze had been the sort of guy who implanted explosives in the heads of his traitors and sent them on suicide missions. But there were two reasons for disabling and not killing.

One was that disabling the shuttles forced the One Sith force to spend time recovering them. And two, it also showed the others that Raze's new organization was nothing like the One Sith.

The One Sith capital ships did not appreciate Leia's strikeforce and began to surge forward, releasing a new wave of fighters to compensate. At the same time, the mine-field clearing team likewise began to loop around, although they definitely took more losses than before trying to get back to their wards.

"Crazy, Unlucky, job's finished. Leave our special cargo and jump out. Helm, the same."

Just as quickly as Leia's strikeforce had arrived, they jumped back into hyperspace, leaving a bewildered and heavily disabled landing force stranded. As the rest of the One Sith forces closed in, the ion bombs left behind by the forces of Per Lupelo detonated. Whole squadrons were left without power, while the larger ships were rocked and suffered severe power surges. All in all, the One Sith under Lord Viperis suffered yet another reason to hate ion energy.

" _That's going to get Lord Viperis killed,_ " Cinatae said in amusement. " _Shame, I was beginning to appreciate his ineptness too._ "

" _His next step will be to bring his cruisers in. He has nothing to lose now_ ," Laynara agreed.

" _Here they come_ ," Han remarked from the revamped _Falcon_. " _So much for trying to keep Lord Ineptness alive._ "

All five capital ships pressed forward, the trio of Star Destroyers cutting a swath to space as they were flanked by two older Mon Calamari light-cruisers. Their devastating turbolaser rained out into the minefield, blowing away whole sections with ease. Now that his fear of an ion cannon appeared the least of his worries, Lord Viperis was pressing forward with reckless abandon. Though most of his fighters were out of commission, he still had a couple of squadrons-worth operational.

The fighters surged forward through the gaps in the minefield, shielded by the barrage of turbolasers now raining down on the planet.

"Here we go again," Leia remarked, shaking her head. "Dust, are you ready?"

" _Ready._ "

"We'll pick off the two _Victory_ -class first. They always did have weaker aft shielding."

" _Acknowledged._ "

"Jump in three, two, one..."

This time both Leia's and Dust's Nebulon-B frigates emerged, appearing behind the One Sith capital ship formation on either side. Appearing with them were several fighter squadrons and one bomber squadron apiece. The One Sith flotilla began to react immediately, but both older Star Destroyers were already having their engine housings pumped with warheads from the fighters and turbolasers from the frigates. Without a fighter screen, the One Sith capital ships couldn't target the fast moving fighters in time to stop the barrage from impacting in dramatic fashion.

One of the Star Destroyers was knocked out mid-maneuver, its momentum meaning it was caught in a dizzying spin. The other's engine block was awash in flame, and _its_ prior course had it steering directly towards one of the Mon Calamari cruisers. The cruiser, which had been turning to face the threat as well, found itself staring face to face with the triangular prow of the other vessel. The sleek cruiser performed emergency maneuvers, but its underside still clipped the bridge-tower of the Star Destroyer. The impact left a great big gash in its belly while crumpling the tower at the same time.

"Jump out," Leia directed.

"Hyperdrive is red-lining. We have at most two more micro jumps left," a tech called out.

Leia nodded in acknowledgment. It was to be expected. Hyperdrives, especially those on the larger ships, were not designed for repeated, short-distant jumps. "Hopefully that'll be all we need. Any other damage reports?"

"Moderate damage to the connecting spar. I recommend not challenging a pack of cruisers in the near future," one of the other techs remarked.

"Noted," Leia chuckled. The crew was mostly made up of Booster's people and some from Per Lupelo, making military-style discipline almost non-existent. She tabbed the comm. "Laynara, knocked them down to two MC-40s and the Imp-class. Our frigates have maybe one more attack run in them. Two if we get lucky. Any preference?"

" _Is it too much to ask to take out the command ship_?"

"With two battered Nebulon-Bs?" Leia arched an eyebrow.

" _Our group can do it,_ " Cinatae cut in.

"This should be good," Leia smirked.

" _Between my people and the two...Jedi...you brought with you, we can storm the bridge and remove Viperis from command. Without leadership, the others might flee._ "

"A Star Destroyer has thousands in crew. How do you intend to get to the bridge?"

" _Remember our escape from Hoth?_ " Han answered.

"Vividly. We ended up on Bespin and you got frozen in carbonite."

" _Before that_ ," Han said dryly. " _How we got clear of that asteroid field._ "

"Mag-clamp onto the back of the bridge?"

" _And have our lightsaber wielding friends take a space-walk. We just need you to distract the Mon Cals. I can out-maneuver a slug like the Star Destroyer, but the Mon Cals, even the 40s are going to give me a headache."_

"Our fighters are running low on warheads," Leia warned. "And these frigates can't take much more. We planned for three capital ships, not the five."

" _Okay, pull one Mon Cal away then_ ," Han amended. " _Lando and I will come up with something._ "

"We'll do our best." Leia spun back to her bridge crew. "Do your best to keep the shields on full over the connecting spar, draw power from elsewhere if you can. Have any fighters with warheads prepare for an attack run. We're going to focus all firepower on the cruiser off the port-side. We only need to keep it from interfering from whatever my husband is going to do. If anyone starts taking damage, have them jump out."

"Passing along the orders now."

"Dust, our shields took a beating the last run. Mind being the target this time?"

" _We'll go in first then_ ," Dust confirmed. " _Port-side target, yes?_ "

"Affirmative."

" _Jump on my mark_. _And...mark!_ "

Both Nebulon-B frigates emerged aft of one of the light cruisers and began concentrating their turbolaser fire on a set of coordinates. As the MC-40 rotated its shields to compensate, the frigates' fighter compliments pounded the front of the light cruiser with the last of their munitions and several daring strafing runs. The MC-40 returned fire, its own turbolasers pounding the frigates and sparking several explosions across both.

The remaining light cruiser and the Star Destroyer both moved to support their beleaguered ally, and that was when the _Millennium Falcon_ burst out of hyperspace on a collision course for the Star Destroyer's bridge. The shock of it threw Lord Viperis off his game, and he wasn't able to detect the freighter clamping onto the back of said bridge as it flew by.

At the same time, Lando's _Lady Luck III_ emerged with another group of fighters and started firing on the port-side light cruiser as well. The cruiser had to abandon its attempts to aid the Star Destroyer as a fresh wave of warheads turned its shields opaque. Both light cruisers continued to fire back, inflicting as much damage as their laser cannons and turbolaser batteries could muster.

" _Shields are out_ ," Dust reported, sparks raining down during his transmission.

"We're out here too," Leia nodded. An explosion somewhere in her ship confirmed it.

" _All units, pull back to the jump point._ '

The ships jumped out.

"That did it, hyperdrive's toast," the helmsman called out.

"We wouldn't have lasted another round against three cruisers anyways," Leia shook her head. "Get damage control teams and triage units deployed. We're probably going to have to scrap this ship, but let's wait until we're off it first."

"Do you think the Jedi will be successful?" One of the bridge-crew asked.

Leia closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. She could feel the conflict erupt on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, like a musical tone growing in strength and ferocity. Lord Viperis might not have been a competent naval commander, but he apparently had some skills with the blade. Even then, he was up against four Force-users who were just as skilled.

"They've got it under control."

Lord Viperis' death echoed in the Force, and the dark Jedi on the light cruisers decided that they'd had enough. Both leaped into hyperspace shortly after. The Star Destroyer held its position, and then the _Falcon_ detached itself from the cruiser. Only moments later, the Star Destroyer likewise jumped away.

And all that was left of the One Sith would-be invasion force was a lot of troop transports and fighters floating aimlessly in space, and the remains of two _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers likewise out of action.

" _Not a bad haul for a day's work_ ," Lando remarked.

"The One Sith aren't going to take this lying down," Leia said grimly. "And we're running out of tricks."

" _We do have one option left_ ," Laynara voiced. " _It will mean the end of our autonomy, but it will also mean we all live._ "

"What do you have in mind?"

" _What do you know about the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya?"_

 **LotJA[VI]LotJA**

Alema Rar froze as consciousness came to her. She was in her underclothing, she didn't care about that. What she did care about was the fact that she wasn't the only one in the bed. Normally she didn't mind waking up in bed with a strange man. But in this case, how she got in bed with said man was slow to come to her. Her entire body remained tense as she trawled her memories.

Her bed-partner wrapped the Force around her, his presence unmistakable. "It's okay, Alema. You're safe."

"Anakin?" Alema whispered, sounding very much like a little girl as she used her own Force senses to confirm what the rest of her was telling her.

"Yeah, it's me."

She felt his arm flex slightly as he pulled her against him, and Alema pressed her face against his bare chest, squeezing her eyes shut and hugging him tightly. "Am I dreaming again? Am I going to wake up on some Force-forsaken world alone and cold again?"

"Never again."

Alema tensed once more at Tahiri's voice. "Vong Girl?"

"Yeah."

Alema cracked open her eyes and saw the blonde-haired woman looking gently at her from Anakin's opposite side. Alema swallowed tearfully and forced out a crooked grin, falling back onto Anakin's chest. "This has to be a dream. No way would Vong Girl let me sleep with her shirtless husband."

"Vong Girl wouldn't," Tahiri reached over and squeezed one of Alema's hands. "But I'm Tahiri Solo now. I don't mind letting you use my husband to cuddle when it looks like you really, really, need it."

With that permission, Alema's eyes closed. She no longer cared if this was a dream or reality. She no longer cared if she had lost her mind.

"I really, really need it," Alema whimpered hoarsely, letting her tears fall and her guard down completely. Immediately their combined Force presences enveloped her in a protective cocoon, shielding her away from the rest of the galaxy. Alema felt it and cried out softly, her body shaking as the stresses, the pain, the fears and worries melted away. "I need it, I need it..."

"Shhhh," Anakin ran a strong hand along her back, rubbing comfortingly as she drew in their presences like a desert wanderer finding an oasis. "Shhh...you're okay, you're safe now."

Alema knew she should be ashamed that she was acting so weak, so vulnerable. But after nearly fifteen years on her own, fifteen years of witnessing and committing atrocities all in the name of good, she couldn't take any more. "I'm broken," she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. "So broken. I did so many bad things, killed so many people and ruined whole worlds."

 _I know_ , Anakin's thoughts gently caressed her battered and tortured mind.

Alema pressed herself even harder against him, her entire body shaking with sobs that finally had permission to leave. She clung like she never clung before, breathing in his scent, pulling in his Force-presence unceasingly. "I don't want to be bad anymore. I don't want to be good anymore. Sith, Jedi, I don't want to be either. I just want to be me. Can I be me now, please Hero Boy?"

 _You can_ , his thoughts echoed through the bond they shared. A bond forged on Myrkr and strengthened by her unwavering feelings for him and Tahiri. Her pain flowed freely through that bond and both he and Tahiri took it without complaint or question, sending only love and thoughts of protection and warmth back. _You can be you now._

More tears fell, her lekku twitching in distress as she tried to melt completely into him. She tilted her head back upwards, eyes of the most verdant of green staring up at him. _Who am I then, Hero Boy? I don't know anymore. Tell me, please. Who am I? What do you want me to be, I'll be anything. Just let me stay by your side again, please. Please. Please. Please._

"You're Alema Rar," Anakin voiced, his free hand now gently running up and down her lekku, trying to soothe the distressed bundles of nerves and muscles. "Friend, protector, confidant, and the bravest person I've ever known."

Tahiri shifted, rolling over the both so that she could sandwich Alema between the two of them. Hugging the older woman, Tahiri rested her forehead against the back of Alema's head. "You're Alema Rar. My rival, my teacher, my sister. The who kept my dummy safe and gave him an outlet when I couldn't be there for him. The one who tried to save a galaxy all by herself not because it was good or bad, but because it was the right thing to do."

 _Sister of Numa Rar, student of Daeshara'cor. Follower of neither dark nor light, blazing your path,_ Anakin's thoughts were as effective as a powerful mindtrick as his words imprinted themselves on the vulnerable Twi'lek's mind. _You are Alema Rar, and your nightmare is now over._

 _You are Alema Rar_ , Tahiri's own thoughts followed her husband. _Your pain is ours, your fears are ours, never will you be alone again._

The Force pulsed in the bedroom of the _Veila_ , the Twi'lek closing her tear-filled eyes and settling into the first truly peaceful sleep that she could ever remember.

 **VI-I-VI-I-VI**

Alema woke once again, this time the bed was empty and her heart sunk as she realized that it had all been a dream.

 _Not a dream, Rar_ , Tahiri's playful thoughts echoed in her mind.

At that Alema's lips twisted into a bright smile and she immediately threw off the covers and leaped out of bed. She couldn't help but do a little happy dance as the Force confirmed Tahiri's statement. "Not a dream!"

Alema saw her clothing—her usual ensemble of black leather jacket, pants and shirt—freshly laundered and folded, sitting in a chair by the bed, and bypassed it completely. Instead she ferreted out the drawer Anakin used for _his_ clothing and decided to throw on one of his looser tunics. She giggled as she slipped on his top, the fabric stopping mid-thigh. Then swirled about and saw her reflection in the mirror by the bed.

She paused, her jaw dropped. A hand reflexively reached up to what had once been the scarred side of her face—the result of one of Darth Krayt's lightning sessions. The tattoos were still there, but the scarring was completely gone. She glanced at the hand she had risen and saw that the scarring along her arm was gone too. She even looked years younger than when she last saw her reflection. She staggered backwards, sitting back down on the bed as she stayed focus on her reflection. It just wasn't possible. It _had_ to be a dream.

The door to the room opened, and Tahiri hurried in. The smaller woman sat down next to Alema, sliding a hand over one of the Twi'lek's hands, and gently nudging her with her shoulder. "Hey, I know I'm probably not the best person to talk to when it comes to getting rid of scars, but we figured you'd like it a lot better if..."

Tahiri's eyes bulged as Alema promptly swept her up in a tight hug, her gratefulness rolling off her in waves.

"Damn it, Vong Girl," Alema whimpered aloud. "Can you and that lug of yours stop making me cry?"

"Figured you had over a decade of tears that needed to be shed," Tahiri's expression softened and she returned the embrace.

"Not all at once!" Alema semi-protested. She pulled back. "You and Anakin are going to think I'm a hosepipe or something at this rate."

"Definitely 'or something,'" Tahiri grinned back impishly.

Alema rolled her eyes and gave Tahiri a light shove. "Sure make fun of the emotionally insecure, mostly-insane Twi'lek."

"Well it got boring making fun of the Dummy," Tahiri bantered back.

"Speaking of...Tahiri...you said it wasn't a dream," Alema's voice began hesitant. "Did you really let me sleep with Anakin."

" _Sleep_ , yes," Tahiri arched an eyebrow. "A completely harmless, very comforting act that involves one or both parties being unconscious."

Alema's uncertain expression morphed back into the teasing Twi'lek she had once been. "Aw, come on, Vong Girl. I was a very good girl and brought all these bad Sith out of hiding just so you and your husband can beat them senseless. Don't I get an award for that?"

"Weeeellll," Tahiri placed a hand on her chin and adopted a pensive expression. "How would my husband benefit?"

"Really?" Alema blinked, having expected some vehement lecture for even suggesting such a thing.

"Not really you crazy Twi'lek," Tahiri snarked back with a smirk.

Alema just laughed and playfully shoved Tahiri again. "Okay, fine, fine. I give!"

"Come on, we have some food prepared in the mess," Tahiri pulled Alema to her feet. She noticed the untraditional wardrobe and grinned at Alema's faux-innocent expression. "That one goes down to my knees when I wear it. You can have it."

"Thanks! But don't all of his shirts go down to your knees?"

"You want the shirt or not?"

Alema couldn't help but laugh once more. "I'll keep it. Come on, I'm starving."

The two women left the sleeping quarters and made their way through the bio-tech ship.

"Where are we anyways?" Alema pressed a tentative hand to the pulsating wall.

"Oh, right, you left before you got to see her. This is the _Veila_ , the ship Anakin and a few shapers made for me back during the Yuuzhan Vong War. She's fully self-aware, so be careful what you say about her."

"Errr...hi, _Veila_ ," Alema said aloud. Then to Tahiri. "Isn't it a bit weird having a ship named after your other self? You know, the insecure, whiny, clingy..."

"I get the idea, Rar," Tahiri said dryly. "And no. Like my clingy, whiny, insecure self, and Riina, the _Veila_ is a full melding of droid-tech and Yuuzhan Vong life. She uses my memory imprint as a guideline for how to act, but is otherwise a being all of her own."

"Whatever fuels your jets," Alema shrugged.

Tahiri led them to the mess, a side-room just off the central chamber. "Hey, Hedda."

"Master Solo," the Balosar Jedi waved back. "And hi, Ms. Rar."

"Anakin's apprentice," Tahiri said in explanation.

"Hi," Alema returned the greetings. "Heard about you from Lord Doggy...what happened to him anyways?"

"The _Veila_ toasted him with her plasma cannons," Hedda answered for Tahiri.

Alema's grin turned feral. "Wish I could have seen that. Great job, _Veila._ "

" _I guess I won't vent you after all,_ " the ship spoke over the room's comm-system.

" _Veila_ , both Anakin and I told you to be nice," Tahiri scolded.

" _She sent assassins after you, tried to steal Anakin from you, and led an army of dark Jedi back into the galaxy. If she were anyone else, would_ _ **you**_ _let her on board me?_ "

"But she's not anyone else," Tahiri sighed. She looked to Alema apologetically. "Sorry, like I said, the _Veila_ is her own person. She's really protective of Anakin."

"I wonder why," Alema said dryly. "Thanks _Veila_ , for not spacing me. I promise to be on my best behavior while I'm here."

"Here." Hedda held up a plate of food. "I just made it."

"Hedda's an awesome cook."

"Smells good," Alema took the plate. "Thanks."

"No problem," Hedda nodded once. "There's enough for seconds if you want more."

Alema's mouth was already watering from the aroma, and the taste didn't disappoint. "I'm definitely having seconds. You have an apprentice, Vong Girl?"

"Playing Yuuzhan Vong peacekeeper and raising Jayce and Cassa is a full time job," Tahiri shook her head. "I was lucky enough that Hedda stepped in to help."

Alema's fork stopped half in the air, guilt spiking out from her. "Tahiri..."

"Jayce and Cassa are tough kids," Tahiri said softly, shaking her head. "I'm worried like heck about them, but there's nothing I can do for them at the moment. I just have to trust that Anakin and I raised them right."

"Speaking of the big lug, where is he?"

"Coordinating the GAG," Tahiri accepted a plate of food from Hedda and sat across from Alema. "With Coruscant a loss, and most of our fleet destroyed, we needed to regroup."

"Wait, destroyed?"

"Dician used Centerpoint," Tahiri said grimly.

Alema let her fork fall and she closed her eyes, pained. "Tahiri..."

"You knew she would."

"Yeah. But the alternative was having Anakin and you chained to this planet and the few thousands you've been helping," Alema said hoarsely. "Now that you're off it, you can save billions, trillions even."

"And it let you have an exit route." There was no accusation in Tahiri's voice, as if she had accepted what Alema had done.

"And it let me return to you guys," Alema said in an even smaller voice. She looked up, green eyes tearing. "Does that make me a bad person, to be only a little selfish just this once?"

Tahiri shook her head. "No, but now that you're with friends again, Alema, no more secrets or plotting or coming up with insane plans that will get loads of people killed. I know it's going to take a while, but you're going to have to trust me and Anakin too, you know. No one on this ship is going to stab you in the back or try to fry you with negatude."

Alema just nodded, staring at her food plate. "Does anyone else know I'm with you guys?"

"That's one of the things my master is dealing with," Hedda said, adopting the same soft tones Tahiri was using. "There are some...disagreements...about what should happen to you."

"Don't even think about it," Tahiri said quickly, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare try and run away again. You just got here and deserve a break from all the gloom and doom and shadows and evil plots. Let us protect you."

"But I'll just cause more..."

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll never let you cuddle with my husband again or have any more of his shirts," Tahiri scowled. "In case you forgot, trouble is what us Solos specialize in."

"What's this about giving away my clothes?" Anakin's voice came from the open door.

The three women in the mess all jumped guiltily as Anakin entered. He raised an eyebrow at his wife, and then raised both when he saw Alema's choice of attire. He then looked to Hedda for an explanation.

"Hey leave me out of this, master," Hedda waved her hands in front of herself protectively. "You don't pay me enough to deal with both your wife and mistress at the same time."

"You too?" Anakin groaned.

"What else would you call her?" Hedda protested. "Concubine? Kept woman? Twi'lek on the side?"

"You, shush," Anakin wagged a finger at her. She countered by pushing a plate of food in the wagging hand.

"Eat up, master. You'll need your strength. I'll be in the cockpit if you need me for something other than personal relationship issues."

Anakin bemusedly let his apprentice push by him. "Tahiri, you think Cassa will be like that too?"

"More than likely," Tahiri nodded with a smile.

"I guess I have to forbid her from growing up any more then," Anakin grumbled. "Or either that somehow get Jayce to grow up faster. I'm entirely outgunned on this ship."

"As your mistress, I voluntarily break ranks and take your side," Alema gave a faux salute and hopped up next to him.

"When'd we agree on that?"

"That I was your mistress?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I thought it was already settled. Vong Girl, I can be his mistress, right?"

"Sure."

"Yipppeee."

"Tahiri," Anakn groaned. "Please don't encourage her."

"Think of how fun the explanation will be when Cassa and Jayce ask about her," Tahiri laughed. "I'll let you do all the talking, Hero Boy."

"Why can't Alema do the explaining?"

"You really want her to give our kids the 'Talk'?"

"Good point."

"Hey, I'd make an excellent teacher in that," Alema said, looking offended. "I can draw upon so many life experiences so they'll be ready for anything."

"You're not really helping your case," Anakin said dryly. He took a seat next to his wife and began to eat from the plate Hedda had given him.

A comfortable silence descended as they ate the meal cooked by Hedda. Alema was the first to break it. "Hey...Hero Boy...they schedule my execution yet?"

"Nope," Anakin said, casually continuing to eat.

"Nope?"

"Nope. Ouch!" Anakin scooted away from his wife's elbow. "What was that for?"

"Dummy," Tahiri glared her 'mom' glare at him, which was just as effective on him as it was on their kids.

"Told them you were a deep-cover GA operative acting under my orders," Anakin answered carelessly.

"I killed Master Lobi on live holo."

"Don't worry about that. I convinced the others that Master Lobi was a One Sith plant who wanted to keep us on the planet so that we'd be killed when Centerpoint was fired," Anakin waved her protest off with his fork.

"You did what?" Both Alema and Tahiri said simultaneously.

"What? Master Lobi is dead, nothing is going to change that," Anakin said between mouthfuls. "Alema's still alive and able to affect this world. If Master Lobi could help out the galaxy one last time, it would be as Alema's alibi."

"And all the others I've killed, worlds I've destabilized?"

"Your role in the One Sith was embellished to give you Sithy cred," Anakin countered. "You're a GA operative who's survived a deep-cover mission for fifteen years. You may have killed and destabilized worlds, but how many countless others were saved because you pushed the One Sith out into the light? Right now you're a valuable intel asset I'm interrogating. Because you're also a Jedi, you're technically the Order's responsibility. Because I'm both Jedi and Director of the Galactic Alliance Guard, I got you released into my custody. So please don't blow up any body, city, planet, or solar system in the near future."

"It couldn't have been that easy," Alema whispered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Nope."

"You use that word again, Hero Boy," Tahiri glowered.

"You share my view, right Alema? Jedi and Sith are two sides of the same coin. The Sith just don't bother to dress up their moralities behind pretty words and rationalizations. They act regardless of the consequences. The Jedi can do exactly the same thing, and so long as it's done for 'good,' they'll get a pat on the back and be told it was 'for the best.' By the way, Waxarn and Si'ada want to meet with you."

"The Death Knights?"

"Former Death Knights," Anakin nodded. "They're the only two still alive."

"So the others became Very Dead Knights then?"

"Alema," Tahiri groaned. "Please don't say that to Waxarn."

"No insulting his dead friends, got it."

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Anakin blinked.

"Hey, it's a One Sith's idea of fun," Alema said defensively. "You know, making someone feel angry and guilty and miserable and then stabbing them in the back when they turn and cry."

"Just don't do that to Kel. It's only been pretty recent that he and I have managed to get pass the whole 'I got his friends killed on Myrkr and his other friends killed on Kalee' thing. It was hard enough to convince him and Si'ada to join the GAG."

"Alright, alright, alright, I get it Solo. I won't poke the sleeping Wampa."

"Appreciated."

"So apart from sleeping Wampas, is there anything else we'll be doing? You know, saving-the-galaxy-wise?"

"Taking stock of our forces at the moment," Anakin shook his head. "General Daine survived the Centerpoint strike, but her flag didn't. We'll need to meet up with a GA fleet-group if we want to remain an effective space-borne fighting force."

"Get me in front of a holo-map and I can guide you around the stronger One Sith patrols," Alema said. "The better One Sith commanders are all on the frontlines at the moment, leaving the junior officers to shore up internal defenses. The heavy hitters are mostly stationary in the territories Krayt assigned them. Krayt himself is on Korriban. Malleus is on Denon. Cronal and Brood are in the Empire. Darth Siege is making a mess out of the Bakuran Confederation. Darth Teros is beating up GA bases along the Colonies and Inner Rim. Darth Mangren is on Mandalore. Dician is somewhere, I don't know where exactly. And a Force-using Vong has Zonama locked down."

Her last statement had Anakin and Tahiri sit up straight.

"What?"

"Called herself Vongerella until Krayt made her a Darth," Alema nodded. "She's the one responsible for turning your daughter by the way."

"Alema."

"You know that going after her is just what the One Sith wants, right? The longer they keep you off the battlefield, the stronger their hold on this galaxy will become."

"You don't have any children, Alema," Tahiri said darkly.

"Yeah, and thanks to the scum of this galaxy, I never will," Alema shot back. "One of the perks of being screwed over by the Force at an early age. But it's your kid or billions of others. Knowing what I know about the both of you, your kid can take care of herself. Can you say the same for the billions of others?"

"It's all numbers to you, isn't it?" Tahiri replied, her own green eyes cooling.

"It's what it boils down to, right?" Alema looked to Anakin. "Your brother understood that a long time ago. Either a few suffers or many. Even if it's a few you know, wouldn't it be darker to save them and let many strangers suffer in their place?"

"I think you've been around Sithy people way too long," Tahiri cut off any response Anakin had been forming. "Few or many, it doesn't matter. As long as you save someone else, that's someone who wouldn't have been saved if you weren't there in the first place. It's not all or nothing, black or white, few or many. It's whether you can think about doing something other than serving yourself, whether you can make a difference, no matter how small, no matter how long or short it lasts. Telling Anakin and I to abandon our daughter just because billions of other children might be suffering is an absolute that I won't accept."

"Then what?"

"It's simple, isn't it, Alema?" Anakin said calmly, in tune with his wife's thoughts. "She takes the _Veila_ and finds Cassa. You and I stay with the GA fleet-group and save those billions of other kids."

"What..." Alema blinked wildly, looking to Tahiri. "You...you trust me to be at his side?"

"No," Tahiri shook her head. "You're self-serving, selfish, and will do anything to survive. It's my Dummy I trust."

"Oh, good, for a second I thought I was dreaming again."

"I do know," Tahiri reached across the table and held Alema's hand. "That you'll have my husband's back though."

"And his front," Alema added with her trademark smirk.

"That too," Tahiri rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be serious here. I know that what drew you back here was him and that you'll be there for him if he needs support. Keep my husband safe, Alema. I mean it."

"I will, Tahiri," Alema said solemnly, placing her other, once badly scarred hand over Tahiri's. "He's the only thing keeping me good. I don't want to lose that."

 **LotJA[VII]LotJA**

Chaos on Taspir Three reigned as alarms, sirens, and all manner of noises accompanied the sounds of turbolasers, bombs, and explosions. The civilian population had run for cover, the security-force population was running all over the place, and the military force was busy trying not to be wiped out by the fleet that had just dropped into orbit. It wasn't exactly a big fleet, but even one Star Destroyer could decimate an entire city. The fleet that arrived had four of them and countless other vessels.

And the planetary shield that was supposed to render the planet impervious to such low-level attacks was not going up.

Flames flickered all around the capitol as thick green and yellow turbolaser fire blasted apart target after target. When a munition's depot was hit, the resulting chain-reaction created a tremor that rocked the area for kilometers. Whole hangars were decimated with their full complement of fighters still inside them. The raid was very effectively fulfilling its goal of giving the Third Imperium a very nasty black-eye.

And now it was time for Jaina to add a bloody nose to that as well.

In a hooded Imperial Knight robe, her face an emotionless mask as turbolaser fire rained down all around in hellish cacophony, Jaina ascended the main steps of the capitol building. Two dark Jedi guarding the front belatedly realized the threat the Force was warning them about. One of the two tried to take advantage of the high-ground and leap down at Jaina. Jaina blasted the man with a Force shove that blew him into a marble column. The second dark Jedi raised his lightsaber well, but Jaina gestured again, and the man was held in place. As she passed the frozen man, she drew a blaster and promptly executed him. His body fell to the ground when she released her grip, tumbling down the stairs.

She entered the atrium of the capitol building, her newly-built lightsabers flying into her outstretched hands as the building's security forces hurriedly got into position. Her lightsabers ignited in a crackling hiss, purple blades outlined by currents of unstable black energy.

"Freeze!" A Third Imperium officer barked. His face was pale with dark-side corruption, eyes wild and yellow. The soldiers spreading out behind him all bore the same sort of dark-side taint, their minds and personalities long ago warped away by Brood's natural ability to alter those around her.

Approaching at a more sedate pace were several dark-robed dark Jedi and a squad of Quille's Shadowtroopers. Rifles were cocked and aimed, soldiers took position, and the group of enemy Force-sensitives casually formed a unified front before Jaina. The odds definitely seemed to be against her.

"You can't win," the lead dark Jedi sneered. "It was foolish of you to come here."

"Your leader, Lady Brood, bring her down here. If not, let me through," Jaina replied in turn, again using her Imperial accent. "We are all still Imperial. No one need die for a delusional, old dark sider."

"Take aim, captain," the lead dark Jedi said with full-on arrogance.

"You mind if I tell the tanks I have outside to stand-down?" Jaina said mildly.

"Tanks? What tanks?"

"From the local garrison," Jaina said as if it were decidedly obvious. "Keep up. The true Imperium forces are in orbit blowing things to Palpatine. My troops are on the ground taking out any targets of value. Taspir Three has fallen, just as Bilbringi did. The only question is whether or not you will die at the same time, or live and continue to uphold the ideals of our Empire."

"You have no army," the dark Jedi called out, shaking his head. "Captain kill her and let us be done with..."

A concussion missile blew through the front wall of the building, ripping transparasteel panels and duracrete sheets to shreds. The deafening blow and following shockwave swept anyone unprepared or un-aided by the Force off their feet.

Though the dark Jedi and Shadowtroopers had resisted the blast, the shock of it made them unprepared for the Sword of the Jedi Order. Using the Force to create a buffer behind her, Jaina had let the explosion propel her forwards across the atrium. The sight was one the survivors of that attack would often see in their worst nightmares.

The ones less fortunate saw the petite, brown-haired woman flying through the air buoyed forward by a roiling cloud of fire. Like a swarm of hornets, shrapnel zipped by all around her. Her, the Sword of the Jedi, riding the pressure wave with a fierce look on her face framed by flowing brown hair, black armor illuminated by her purple blades. Almost like a goddess of war bringing down her terrifying power on those who dared to doubt her.

The transit across the atrium had been only for a few instances, and when time righted itself, Jaina was an even faster blur. She had propelled herself directly into the dark Jedi leader, who looked stunned to see both her lightsabers plunged into his chest. The blades scythed outwards, catching the dark Jedi on either side of him just as they began to turn towards her. They had just gripped their lightsabers when Jaina's blades sliced through them in a single stroke.

The Shadowtroopers, half of whom were still recovering, learned that artificially augmenting someone with the Force didn't make them magical supersoldiers. A Force-lift held one up as Jaina dispatched another two. She then hurled the lifted Shadowtrooper into a fourth and skewered them both. A Force-pull yanked a staggering Shadowtrooper onto her lightsaber blade, and she then rotated him to intercept a strike by one of his surviving companions. Jaina let the man fall, used her two lightsabers to lock up his companion's blade, and then used the Force to ignite the fallen man's lightsaber and send it rocketing into his companion's back. She pulled back as a red blade scythed through the air, missing her by millimeters. She returned the favor, not missing as one of her purple blades cut upwards and dispatched the bold Shadowtrooper. Two more Shadowtroopers tried to take her down. Two more Shadowtroopers joined the others on the ground. Jaina's purple sabers flashed again and again, the hum turning into a hiss as she skewered, sliced, and utterly decimated the squadron.

And it had all occurred in the blink of an eye. By the time the regular soldiers had recovered from the deafening blast and looked around the debris-strewn atrium in a daze, they realized that all their 'heavy-hitters' had just been neutralized. And that the neutralizer was now staring at them.

"Offer's still good. Now's that chance to get the career change you always wanted," Jaina remarked, using the Force to clip away the 'tethers' of the dark side to give them all a second chance The death of the dark Jedi and the Shadowtroopers helped her in this task as they had been the ones holding the reins. "I am, after all, about to get rid of your boss. I promise that the Empire I am supporting definitely has better severance packages too."

There were a lot of nervous glances at the dozen-plus corpses that littered the ground around her. Many looked as if they were just awakening from some sort of trance.

Jaina lifted her lightsabers again and arched an eyebrow, letting the Force sweep around her in an intimidating swirl.

Almost as one, the soldiers quickly threw down their weapons.

"Get out of here," Jaina gestured to the giant hole in the entryway.

The soldiers all fled as one, emerging from the capitol building expecting to see Fel Imperium groundtroopers and all manner of enemy soldiers surrounding the central node of the planet. Instead, the streets around the building were completely empty and the ground-based defenses all over the capitol were still functioning. Though several locations nearby were in flames, they had all been victims of a orbital attack and _not_ surface-to-surface fire.

"Nice shot, Jagged," Jaina tapped her ear-comm as she navigated the winding hallways. Using the Force, she could sense where her target was, a target making no attempt to hide her presence.

" _That is the_ _ **last**_ _time I will agree to shoot a missile at you, Solo_ ," Jagged growled back.

"Have I ever told you you sound so sexy when you let your voice get that deep?"

" _Solo_."

"Hey, the plan let you fly a Clawcraft again. It was even one of those next-gen ones Irolia stole from the Imperial Ascendancy's factory lines. Now go have fun vapping bad guys up there. Brood knows I'm coming, so this should be interesting."

 _"You have ten minutes before reinforcements arrive. When it is over, come back to me, Jania Solo._ "

"You better be there when I get back. Solo, out."

Jaina effortless dispatched several more patrols and clusters of guards on the way to a basement hangar. She could feel that they were being used to stall for time, and she didn't like being delayed.

When she did get to the hangar, the first thing she noted was a shuttle powering up and a host of politicians, high-ranking officers, and other VIPs scrambling to get on board. Red flashing lights and the annoying klaxon alarms common on most Imperial bases were going off, filling the hangar with its blaring din.

Flanking the shuttle was another squadron of Shadowtroopers, as well as two more of the black-armored Voidtroopers. And before _them_ was the red-horned Lady Brood herself, her pale skin standing out against the black robes that wrapped around her. The Zabrak calmly regarded Jaina with baleful yellow eyes as the Jedi stepped out into the hangar.

Jaina arched an eyebrow at the small army that awaited her. "Which one of you is first?"

"Foolish arrogance," Lady Brood chided in a soft voice. She let her hood fall away, her ghostly-white skin was stretched out and devoid of any hair, giving her face an almost skull-like visage. Emerging from the top of her skull was a central row of blood-red horns, curved back like a scythe's blade. While the horn on either side of this crest gleamed with lethal sharpness. "To not know death when facing it. Captain Wilkinson, escort our esteemed guests to the shuttle."

"Yes, Lady Brood," the Voidtrooper clasped a hand over his chest.

Jaina remained where she was as the shuttle's landing ramp retracted and the vessel lifted up into the air. They weren't her target and she had a feeling that picking further fights with Lady Brood's people wouldn't be in her best interest.

"Lady Brood," Jaina spoke evenly, her twin sabers shrouding her in purple light. "By order of the true Imperium, you are under arrest."

"Does that ever get old, Jedi?" Lady Brood asked, a blood-red lightshota flying off her own belt and into her hands. "Pretending to be so high and mighty when in reality, you're no better than I am."

"Never said I was," Jaina quipped. "But you're going to pay for killing Mallie."

"Am I?"

The two powerful Force-users squared off on opposite sides of the hangar, neither making the first move. Lady Brood took one more step, and then stopped, her black-painted lips twisting up into a smile as she looked over her shoulder.

"Come out, come out, little Jedi. I can feel your presence."

Rahm Marek stepped out of the shadows, piercing blue eyes shining from the shadows of the hood of his robes. Rahm's soft, brown and gray robes resonated with history. If one meditated and reached out, one could almost smell the trees of Kashyyyk and hear sounds of events long past. The natural cloth and fibers of his robes contrasted with the harsher, synthetic, red-and-black nature of Jaina's clothes. Coolly, he lowered his hood. "You promised my father that you were going to turn away from the dark side, Maris."

"Oh? Marek's other child appears. Ready to die just like his dear sister. You know, she reminded me of that very fact too." Maris tilted her head. "But the galaxy had no need for a terrified, Jedi apprentice who had murdered and lost everything. Had no place for a child wishing for days of old. Not that your father cared. What did he expect would happen when he left me on a world overwhelmed with darkness? That I would see the error of my ways? That I would be so grateful for his mercy that I would try things his way?"

Rahm's electric-blue saber hummed to life. "You expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"You can if you wish," Lady Brood's eyes sparkled insanely. "But I have no need of your pity. If there is one thing I've learned after all these years, is that the only one you can rely on without any doubt is your own self. Others just let you down when you need them the most."

Lady Brood shimmered out of sight, much to Jaina's alarm. Rahm had filled her in on Lady Brood's trademark tactic, but Jaina had expected to at least feel _something_ in the Force. One moment the Dark Lady of the Sith was standing before her, and the next, her entire Force-presence had just vanished.

"Boo."

Jaina whirled around in panic, feeling the Zabrak suddenly appear behind her. Only a hasty Force Pull by Rahm saved Jaina from being impaled by both of Lady Brood's lightshota. Lady Brood cocked her head to the side, her lips twisting into a smirk before she vanished once more.

"Okay, I did not expect that," Jaina breathed out. "Thanks for the save, Marek."

"Thanks for leaving a clear trail from the entryway to here. You sure know how to make an entrance, Solo," Rahm returned.

The two moved back-to-back.

The moment they did, each saw a red lightshota fly towards them. They held up their sabers to parry the attack. And Lady Brood reappeared parallel to their position her malicious grin visible. Before either Jedi could adjust, blasts of Sith Lightning had them flying across the hangar. Lady Brood thrust out her hands again and the flying shotas followed their flight.

Jaina gasped in pain as the red blade pierced her armor and burned through one shoulder. As she began to fall, lightning still crackling over her body, the lightshota was wrenched upwards, cleaving her collar bone and causing her to cry out from the sheer agony of it. She collapsed to the hangar floor, eyes watering as she tried to recover.

Rahm wasn't any luckier. The saber hit him as his body was twisted sideways, shooting through his right thigh and continuing on through his left leg like a bullet. He too cried out as he fell to the ground with a thud, sucking in deep breaths as he endured the through-and-through holes in both legs.

The twin lightshota flew back to their owner, who gazed on the two fallen Jedi with mild amusement. Blood-lust filled the air as the Force picked up around her in an oily, corrupting maelstrom. She sauntered across the hangar, the click, click, click of her boots accenting every step. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oooo, you poor little Jedi. That looked like it hurt. Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

Jaina forced herself to get back to her feet, only to be slammed with what felt like a snubfighter's worth of weight in Force energy. The air she had so greedily sucked in as she shunted aside the pain in her now useless arm was blown back out of her as she was driven into a stack of massive cargo crates. She gasped again, her head bouncing back off the crate and leaving her dazed, and her remaining lightsaber falling free.

Rahm struggled to stand, but the wound he had received had severed his hamstrings and he promptly collapsed back down. Not to be discouraged, he fired off lightning of his own at the dark sider. Lady Brood spun around and caught the blast in one hand, and then sent both it and her own barrage back at the prone gray sider. Rahm's entire body stiffened as lightning crackled through him, an agonized scream wrenched free from his throat. Lady Brood kept the barrage up for a few seconds before stopping. Rahm was left gasping, steam rising from his twitching body.

Lady Brood made a gesture, and like a ragdoll, Jaina was dragged across the hangar floor and deposited unceremoniously onto Rahm.

"Now, young Jedi," Lady Brood sighed, as if bored. She held up her lightshota, the red glow lighting up both down Jedi. "You will die."

 **LotJA[Chapter End]LotJA**

 **A\N:** Surprise update because I felt weird going another month without posting. I'm at Chapter 17 of Side A and B right now, so there might or might not be a November update. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for sticking with me!

Credits: Kaila Dain is borrowed from the Regrets of the Past fanfilm and she (and her background from the fanfilm) will have a moderate role in my Dathomir story arc. Lord Siege is borrowed from the Threads of Destiny Fanfilm and will be the primary antagonist in my Bakuran arc. Darth Teros is borrowed from the Forced Alliance fanfilm. Darth Mangren is based off of the Blind Sith from the Days of Past fanfilm and will have a moderate role in my Mandalore arc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

The downside about facing an accomplished, combat-oriented Lady of the Sith—who was twice your age—in combat, was that that Lady of the Sith had nearly sixty years of experience in surviving everything the galaxy could throw at her. Already a skilled duelist in her teenage years—mastering Force camouflage and Sith Lightning and incorporating them into her attacks—Lady Brood had transcended that level and then some.

Though both Jaina and Rahm were veterans of war, of battle, and of duels, facing a Sith Lady was something neither had done before.

Lady Brood brought down both lightshota, only to be thrown backwards by the combined strength of Rahm and Jaina. The One Sith leader was propelled through the air and to the opposite end of the the hangar, landing in a three-point stance.

"Still some fight left in you? Good," Lady Brood smiled, brushing off imaginary dust from her robes.

"I don't know about you, Solo. But I think we're getting our arses kicked by an old woman," Rahm gritted out, trying to stand once more but failing.

"I agree," Jaina brushed a strand of brown hair out of her sweat-slickened face. Only the Force was keeping her going at the moment, her right arm hanging uselessly at her side thanks to her severed collar bone. Her comlink chimed and she tapped her ear-piece. "Jagged, honey, kind of busy."

" _Jaina, we're out of time. Third Imperium reinforcements have just dropped out of hyperspace. Advise you withdraw ASAP. We will not be able to hold our position in orbit for long._ "

Jaina eyed the dark Jedi stalking her and Rahm. "Yeah, that's not going to be happening. Return to the fleet and fall back!"

Lady Brood started to sprint towards her, and Jaina frantically looked for her lightsaber.

"Here!" Rahm flipped her his.

Jaina caught the lightsaber and activated it just in time. Both of Lady Brood's lightshotas clashed with the sizzling blue blade, before the One Sith leader pushed back and vanished. Jaina stretched her senses out, trying to find any sign of the aged survivor.

And then one blade was slicing through the air towards her while Lady Brood charged at her from behind. Using the Force to coordinate their movements, Rahm knocked the lightshota out of the air with the Force, while Jaina avoided another impalement. Much to Jaina's frustration, however, Lady Brood and her two lightshota vanished once more.

"We don't have time for this," Jaina hissed.

"Fall back?"

"Don't think she's going to let us."

Jaina felt the Force pulsate in warning but didn't see the One Sith leader anywhere. Then, she heard it. Looking upwards, Jaina blanched at the crackling blue and purple literal storm of Sith Lightning building up overhead.

"Oh you have to be kidding me."

The lightning burst free, raining down in deadly bolts that left smoking holes in the hangar floor. Jaina quickly moved to cover Rahm's prone position, her arm moving the blue blade frantically as she tried to parry the barrage from above. But these bolts were far from random. Directed by the Force, one bolt slammed into the hilt of the lightsaber and blew the weapon out of her hand. Jaina was then jolted several times, her vision flashing white and her entire body feeling as if it was blazing as she was driven to the ground.

Fortunately or not, the storm ended. And Jaina and Rahm were right back where they had started. On the ground in a whole lot of agony.

"We...need...a...new...plan," Jaina panted and groaned.

"Tell me about it," Rahm nodded, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

They heard the dark Jedi approach once more. Before she got any closer, however, the sound of a starfighter's engines filled the hangar. Everyone looked to see a Chiss Clawcraft hover into position outside the hangar. It fired a single volley at the Lady of the Sith, who quickly wrapped the Force around her and went invisible once more. The lasers plowed through thin air and destroyed even more of the already ravaged hangar floor. The fighter continued to fire in the general vicinity of the dark Jedi, blasting the hangar apart without care.

The dark Jedi reappeared at the edge of the hangar, her hands outstretched towards the fighter.

"No," Jaina whispered in horror.

But the Clawcraft withdrew and was replaced by a heavily modified Imperial transport. Standing on top of the transport was another lightsaber wielder, his lightsaber had white with black energy flowing along its sides. The clone, code-named Starkiller—but going by the name of his original, Galen Marek—shook his head at the dark Jedi.

He leaped off the ship, and Lady Brood emitted an enraged snarl, disappearing once more. The sight of one of the hangar doors opening and closing signaled her full retreat.

"Father," Rahm greeted as the elder Marek knelt down next to his badly injured son.

The sixty-three year old Force-user patted Rahm on the shoulder. "Your mom's angry at me you know."

"Could feel it when the _Shadow_ appeared," Rahm laughed weakly.

"It's entirely unfair that she gets mad at me when you're the one who went running off on this crazy mission," Galen grumbled. He made a gesture and both Rahm and Jaina were levitated off the ground.

"Thanks for the rescue," Jaina voiced.

"The alternative was something Juno and I weren't going to accept." Galen guided them into the _Rogue Shadow II_ before boarding after them.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Juno called back from the cockpit. "Third Imperium forces are closing in from all directions."

"We've had worse," Galen returned. "At least this time we have a crazy fighter-pilot covering us."

"Jagged?" Jaina asked, almost resigned.

"Your boyfriend," Galen confirmed. "We actually caught up with him on his trip down here."

"I told him to retreat."

"He said he didn't catch the last part of your message," Galen replied almost sarcastically.

"Of course he didn't." Jaina closed her eyes as her adrenaline-fueled body finally began to shut down.

"You're lucky the _Rogue Shadow Two_ has an upgraded medical bay," Galen grumbled at the younger Jedi. "Had it installed when Juno and I had...our children. Figured that if they even took after the two of us in the slightest, we'd need it."

"Dad, sorry I couldn't bring down Brood," Rahm murmured.

"Your mom and I are just glad you're still alive," Galen said hoarsely, running a hand through Rahm's blood-stained white-blonde hair. "Rest now. We'll get you two out of here."

The transport shook violently as Third Imperium fighters punished its shields with volley after volley of laserfire.

"How long until we clear atmo?" Galen yelled out to the cockpit.

"A few more seconds. Cloak's on auto, should engage as soon as we clear it," Juno shouted. "Why?"

"Our fighter-escort doesn't have a cloaking system. We cloak, he'll have a lot of Imps on him."

"Galen, we're a transport not a battle-cruiser. We keep taking this type of punishment and we're all dead."

"PROXY, try and increase the power to the shields!" Galen shouted into the comm. "Take it from the cloaking system if you have to."

" _Master, any power I do transfer will still not last long enough to get us clear of Taspir Three's gravity shadow._ "

"Just do it," Galen snapped.

"That's my droid you're yelling at," Juno chided. "How's Rahm!"

"Getting him into bacta now!"

"He's that badly hurt?!"

"Just a precautionary measure," Galen lied through his teeth.

"How about that Solo kid?"

"She gets the second bacta tank."

"Let me guess, precautionary measure too?"

"Not buying it?"

"You've always been a terrible liar!"

Galen finished getting the two young Jedi in the tanks and left it to the medical droid. He then hurried to the cockpit.

"Rahm?" Juno's eyes flitted to his.

"He'll live," Galen said reassuringly. "If we can get out of here."

"We're a minute out from clearing the gravity well, ten seconds away from losing our aft deflectors."

" _This is Jagged Fel. I'll hang back and soak up as much damage as I can. Just get Jaina and yourselves out of here._ "

"What is it with young kids willing to throw away their lives for love?" Juno said in exasperation.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Galen quipped. He hit the comm. "Negative, Fel. Get to hyperspace first. You have an entire Empire to run. We'll find a way out of this."

" _With respect..._ "

"With respect, I can use the Force. You can't. The guys shooting at us are guided by the Force, you're not. Sticking around and sacrificing yourself is a sure way to get your significant other very angry at you."

Juno just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she tried to maneuver between two closing Third Imperium cruisers.

"We've got it under control. Just get out of here while you still can," Galen said with a touch of Force-command in his voice.

"The cruisers are going to make it difficult for us to keep things under control," Juno gestured with her head once Galen turned off the comm and Jagged had leaped to hyperspace.

"I've got it," Galen exhaled, closing his eyes and focusing.

The elder Marek held out his hands towards the fast-approaching capital ships, the Force surging around him. Both Star Destroyers had angled themselves to keep the _Rogue Shadow II_ from escaping, meaning that they had arranged themselves stern to stern only a few thousand kilometers apart. Dorsal and starboard turbolaser batteries were on standby, as was their tractor beam system. With both maneuvering to adjust for Juno's actions, it seemed like a sure capture for the captains on board both ships.

And then one Star Destroyer began to move of its own accord, the massive vessel lurching as if a giant hand had suddenly grabbed onto it and was guiding it along. The engines of the Star Destroyer flared as the captain ordered a full reverse. Within the cockpit of the _Rogue Shadow II_ , Galen Marek exhaled sharply, sweat beading on his forehead as he redoubled his efforts.

The triangular cruiser performed a slow spin in space, and then was released. Still in full reverse, the Star Destroyer backed right up into its opposite counterpart in a violent merging of capital ships.

Galen took in several deep breaths as he sagged back into the co-pilot's seat. Then he smirked at his wife. "Still got it."

"Hyperspace jump in ten," Juno said with complete professionalism, knowing that any approval would give her husband an even bigger ego. "Might want to strap in, Galen."

Galen hurriedly pulled the harness around him just as the transport's hyperdrive activated.

There was a flash of light and the _Rogue Shadow II_ leaped into hyperspace and out of the grasp of the Third Imperium forces in hot pursuit.

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

" _In other news today, Deputy Minister Tobais Tobin was found dead today in what appears to be the safe-house the One Sith dark Jedi used after their escape from the prison. Investigators are not saying why the deputy minister was present, but sources are telling us that a list of individuals was found on Deputy Minister Tobin's body. Among the names were many of those killed during the terrorist attacks including former handmaiden and once touted future queen of Naboo, Ranè Naberrie. It is too early to tell if the deputy minister had anything to do with the breakout, but things certainly don't look good for him."_

Jacen pressed his lips together in grim satisfaction. He knew that evidence would slowly mount against the deputy minister until his guilt and treason would be all be certain. Already the outcry around the entire planet was great. Those who had been clamoring for the GA to leave only a week earlier were changing their tune. Patriotism, jingoism, an 'us versus the One Sith' mentality was fast building. Anyone who spoke out against Jacen remaining on the throne was ostracized at the very least and branded as a traitor by many. The planet had seen firsthand what would happen if the GA withdrew before they could defend themselves, were terrified of another One Sith breakout or attack.

Already the debate about putting the remaining prisoners to death had been resurrected and brought before the courts. Hardliners were rising into prominence, and with the deaths of so many of Naboo's government leaders during the attack, Jacen was deliberately filling the vacancies with many of them. A few token positions went to the former opposition leaders in his 'transparent' attempt to reach across the aisle and incorporate their input. But the public was turning to his side and the political pressure to let him push through bills to 'safeguard' the planet was immense.

"My king," one of the Royal Guardsmen said from the doorway. "Representatives of the Gungan Nation are here."

"Let them in." Jacen's smile held no warmth as he inclined his head.

A group of eight Gungans entered, an equal split between the Ankura and Otolla races. All were dressed in the finery that denoted their status as Bosses among their people.

"Welcome," Jacen gestured from behind his own desk to the chairs set up for them. "I am honored that the leadership of the Gungan Nation could take the time to meet me."

"Of course, King Solo," an Ankura Gungan spoke. "Wesa come here because wesa a little bitty worried about your plans for the Gungan."

"The Gungans have a great army," Jacen said diplomatically. "A perfect amphibious assault force that could come in handy in freeing watery worlds from the clutches of the One Sith."

"Wesa not be flying in your meka-niks!" One of the Otolla Gungan bosses protested, slamming his hand down on the armrest of his chair. "The Gungan are to stay on Naboo, where wesa were born."

"Boss Taxa be right," another Otolla Gungan nodded his head vehemently. "War on other worlds is mighty bombad. Mesa not be making the same mistakin' again. Yousa say Gungans go fighting on other worlds, but then the Gungans get pasted and da next t'ing you know, Otoh Gunga is in bad shape because dersa no Gungans to protect it."

"I respect your opinion, Boss Binks," Jacen kept his voice level. "But the galaxy is much greater than one planet. If we have the opportunity to push back the One Sith _before_ they reach Naboo and threaten all your homes, shouldn't we do that? Between the Gungans and the Naboo, I can raise an army several million strong and together we can safeguard this sector and beyond from any future threats."

"Dis'in not da way da Naboo and the Gungans have allied," a second Ankura Gungan disagreed. "When da mighty Boss Nass made da treaty with da Naboo, it was for peace."

"And how has that worked out so far?" Jacen arched an eyebrow. "During the Clone Wars, was not the Gungan Army used to help out other worlds? On behalf of a former queen no less. And after, when the Empire occupied the planet, where was your peace when the Empire enslaved your people? You can have peace, Bosses, that is true. But only after you show the galaxy what happens to those who try to threaten it. Otherwise you will forever be tread upon by those stronger than yourselves. My ships will not be here forever, and when we are gone, what next?"

"Even still, yousa ask for much from the Gungan," the third Ankura Gungan spoke. "Wesa not meant for warring on other worlds. Wesa just want to protect our own-sin home'in. But yousa telling us you want wesa to go off-world, fight da war of other peoples, invade other planets? * _tic tic tic_ * Da Gungan Army will not be so capable of fighting such battles mesa thinks."

"You can also think of this as a way to expand the Gungan Nation out of this system," Jacen switched tracks. "There will surely be many people grateful to your selflessness, will allow your people to settle as well. If not, it will be the Naboo who will get all the credit, all the rewards, for liberating other planets. The Naboo will look to the Gungan and see that the Gungan were too selfish and self-absorbed to worry about others. Other planets will look at the Gungan and see the same. They will wonder why the Naboo were so willing to defend them, but the Gungan were so willing to stay behind in their underwater homes. Is that what you want? For the galaxy to see the Naboo as enlightened defenders and the Gungan as a race of primitives who cannot see the big picture?"

"No, no way," Boss Binks shook his head, gesturing firmly. "Mesa not gonna vote for da Gungan Army to be active in another war. Too many Gungans died da last time. Da Naboo can fight off-planet and we will defend dis-in world."

"With respect to Boss Binks, mesa believes dat King Solo has a point," the first Ankura Gungan voiced. "If wesa can stop da Sith before deysa can get here, den wesa should do so."

"Wesa cannot let the galaxy dink dat da Naboo are da only ones dat can fight," one of the Otolla Bosses agreed. "Wesa need to be firm and strong and send a clear message dat the Naboo and Gungan fight as one."

One by one, the other Bosses agreed, some more reluctantly than others. There was only one Boss in opposition at the end, however.

Boss Binks glared at his fellow Gungan leaders. "Yousa all crazy if yousa think dat good will come from using da Gungan Army. Wesa a defensive army! Wesa not meant for going to other worlds and fighting der! Where are wesa gonna get the boomas when wesa run out? Who will be taking care of da a Gungans who stay here? Count mesa out of dis vote. Mesa not agreeing to send any part of mesa army anywhere."

"It is agreed den," the first Ankura Boss blustered, shaking his jowls. "With de exception of Otoh Gunga and its people, de Gungan Army will support King Solo in defending other worlds against da One Sith."

"Boss Bink, wesa will leave the well-being of da Gungan people to you den," one of the Otolla Bosses said, addressing his counterpart. "Wesa will go with dissen King Solo to make sure da Gungan and da Naboo workin' together to bring peace and prosperity to dis part of da galaxy."

"Yousa all making a big mistake, mesa thinks," Boss Binks said, resigned.

"Do not worry, Boss Binks," Jacen held out his hands in a disarming gesture. "I have no doubt that you will be able to juggle the additional responsibilities the other Bosses have given you, in addition to your usual duties. As I said, I respect your decision and will not try to change it. I am sure some of the Gungans will be just as relieved to hear you are staying as well."

"Thank you, your Royal Highness," Boss Binks tilted his head. He stood. "If you will be excusin' mesa, mesa needs to return to Otoh Gunga to let da others know."

"By all means," Jacen consented. He then looked back to the other Bosses. "Gentlemen, here's what I have planned. Afterwards, you tell me what you'll need to make it happen. We're not going to let the One Sith push this sector, this quadrant around."

 **II-I-II-I-II**

Whole swaths of Naboo were undergoing transformation as the planet began to align itself with Jacen's vision. The third One Sith attack had been the final straw for many, especially among the younger generation. They no longer saw the sense or reason in maintaining Naboo's pacifistic policies if all it meant was getting their loved ones killed or enslaved.

Fields that had once been idyllic and peaceful had been turned into military training camps. Streams of water that had flowed from the many waterfalls dotting the landscape were converted into hydroelectric power for the many factories that Theed Engineering and Nubia Incorporated constructed to meet the new demand for war-machines. Even the moons and mining operations were benefiting from the war-effort, with ore and rare metals growing in demand.

"It will take several more months before we have a viable army," Orlopp reported as he and several others walked with Jacen across a staging area. "The Naboo currently have fifty thousand trained soldiers ready to fight. In three months' time, that number will be increased to five-hundred thousand. Volunteer militias and training camps are full-up and are reporting more recruits every day. By five months, we should be able to hit the one million mark."

"Excellent," Jacen said mildly. "And preparations for the Gungan Army?"

"Going as planned. The Bosses report that despite Otoh Gunga sitting out, the army still numbers close to a quarter-million. We are working on converting some of the storage areas in our cruisers and transports to accommodate their weaponry and animals."

"That will do for now. I assume the Naboo people will have their own space-force in short order?"

Orlopp gestured to the gleaning silver and yellow ships undergoing inspections all around them. "Yes, sir. As you commanded, Captain Serpa shared the schematics of our Eta-5 and Stealth-X fighters with the engineers of the local companies. The first consignments of Naboo-made fightercraft built from the hybridization of existing designs and the ones you shared are rolling out now."

"There, sire," one of the Naboo ministers gestured to a squadron of fighters a little distance away. They had a chrome underside in tradition with many of the Naboo ships, but the topside was jet-black. With the exception of a folded S-foil on the underside that gave the fighter a third laser cannon and a T-shaped profile if seen head on, they looked like a regular Naboo starfighter otherwise. "Those are the new N-5 and the stealth version, N-5S Royal fighters. Thanks to your generosity, we were able to upgrade our fighter force to match the times. I've already talked to a few of our pilots and they have nothing but praise for the fighters."

"How many do we have so far, Orlopp?"

"Sir, they are seven times as expensive to produce as the regular N-3 class fighters and are harder to make as well. We currently have three squadrons of N-5 and two N-5S operational. Another five of each are still in production. For the N-3 class, the assembly-lines at most existing factories were already geared towards creating them so we have nearly three times that many made since you instituted the military reforms."

Jacen absorbed the information with a nod. "That is as can be expected. And the larger vessels?"

"Yes, sir. Five of the newer C-type Nubian frigates will be ready in three months. The prototype is already going through its test run. The first Nubian Incorporation-made capital ship, the Z-type, is still under construction and won't be ready for at least another year."

"Unacceptable," Jacen said sharply, stopping his walk to look at those with him. "What is the delay?"

"Sire," another minister spoke. "Nubian Incorporation has never made a ship the size you ordered, much less a ship with the number of weapons and shielding in said order. They are utilizing over two-dozen factories creating the necessary computers, circuitry, and parts and using the newly constructed space-dock to put it all together. It's something that has never been done before. There are bound to be del..."

The Force rippled and Jacen stared the man into silence. "So you are saying bureaucratic incompetence and poor logistics are to blame?"

"That...would be a fair assessment, sire."

"Orlopp, clear my schedule for this afternoon and tell the leadership of Nubian Incorporation that I wish a meeting, today," Jacen said darkly.

"Yes, sir."

"Sire," another minister spoke. "I know CEO Tydan. He is a good man."

"He is as much lazy as he is stupid. He filled his pockets with money from the Naboo treasury to make pleasure yachts and sub-par fighters, but when asked to do real work, he shows his true colors." Jacen corrected. "This is wartime and if cannot meet the goals set during wartime, he becomes an obstacle to not only the safety of this planet, but the safety of the part of the galaxy. But do not worry, minister. He appears to have been at his post for a while. I think retirement will suit him better."

"Will that be all, sir?" Orlopp asked.

Jacen paused to take in the many new ships all around, as well as the battalions of soldiers drilling. Eyes cold and unfeeling, he nodded slowly. "For now, Orlopp. When my army is finally ready, we will push the One Sith out of this area for good."

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

Anakin Solo used to enjoy solving puzzles. He remembered that for his tenth birthday, his parents had gotten him a duo-imagery three-dimensional puzzle—viewed one way the puzzle had one image, but viewed at another angle the image changed to something different, so all the pieces had to be aligned just right. It had taken him the better part of two weeks to finally solve the puzzle, but it had been a fun challenge. When his brother and sister had that problem with the Black Sun a year later, coming up with a solution to that had been easy by comparison. Most puzzles he had encountered had been solved more or less to his liking.

Most of the puzzles. There was still one puzzle he hadn't quite been able to crack, even as he focused on the myriad of problems caused by the One Sith; how to be a good family-man and save the galaxy at the same time. His only solution so far had been to abandon his kids, let his wife go off to hopefully save their daughter, lose Coruscant, turn his brother into a future Sith Lord, and make little headway against the One Sith onslaught. All in all, it was a pretty terrible solution. But he had long learned that things wouldn't improve if he just quit. Regardless of how terrible a dad, husband, and galactic savoir he was, the failures were just opportunities for him to improve and motivation to do better. It had taken him countless attempts to solve the three-dimensional puzzle, many failures. He knew that if he kept at his current puzzle, he'd eventually get a satisfactory outcome.

Because three-dimensional puzzles were just like his current situation.

And people died with every failure.

"Ouch!" Anakin rubbed at his arm and glared at the Twi'lek in the copilot's chair. "Alema!"

Alema, looking straight forward, handed Anakin a datapad. Blinking, Anakin accepted the pad and saw the note on it. Alema read the message outloud, as if she had memorized it by heart.

"I hereby give Alema Rar permission to use non-lethal violence on my husband if his negatude becomes obvious or annoying. She has the right to use said non-lethal violence until Anakin 'Hero Boy' Solo, also known as my husand, stops being a Dummy and does something about his negatude rather than stew in it."

Anakin arched an eyebrow, and Alema silently matched his expression smugly. Holding his hands up in surrender, Anakin returned the datapad. Alema took it, tucked it into her leather jacket, exchanged fist-bumps with Anakin's apprentice in the seat behind her, then leaned back in her seat with her head pillowed in her hands, and rested her booted feet on the dashboard of the cockpit.

A few minutes later, the non-descript shuttle carrying Anakin Solo, his apprentice Hedda, and Alema Rar emerged from hyperspace without any fanfare. Not that it mattered. There was no starship traffic in the system even though the system was among the Core worlds. The lone inhabited planet in the system was on the opposite side of the sun, and those on the planet had more important things to do than worry about the new arrival.

Alema slowly lowered her feet and gazed about their destination in disbelief. In the distance was a large field of space debris, a place some might mistake for a small asteroid field. But it was far from that. "You continue to surprise me, Hero Boy. The Alderaan system?"

"You'd never have guessed?"

"Never," Alema shook her head. "We're going to Delaya then?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's the only other planet in this system that supports life and has regular traffic."

"True, but no."

"You're going to love this," Hedda quipped.

Alema blinked, then looked at the small asteroid field they were headed towards. "No, no way. The Graveyard?"

"Yup."

Before Alema could say anymore, she caught a glint of light out of the corner of her eyes. She turned in its direction and her jaw dropped as what looked like a literal stream of fire from the sun coursed through space, illuminating a string of dovin basals. The bright trail of flame whisked by and into the floating asteroid field of Alderaan.

"What was that?"

"Right after Myrkr, Kyp tried to recruit my sister into taking out a Yuuzhan Vong 'superweapon'. At the time, my sister was more worried about me, Tahiri, and Jacen, so she declined. He approached Waxarn Kel next and managed to get an interdictor and other fighting units to assist the Dozen and the Death Knights. Turns out the Yuuzhan Vong didn't have a superweapon after all but were making another worldship in a shipwomb in the ruins of Sernpidal. The attack destroyed all the Yuuzhan Vong present, as well as the ship they were making."

"What's that got to do with that trail of fire?"

"I'm getting to that. The shipwomb, the part that helps grow the organic stuff, is partially solar powered. The flames are actually super-heated mineral deposits found in the sun of this system. Hydrogen, helium, and a few of the heavier stuff too. The shipwomb converts that stream of super-heated minerals into usable reserves that the biots need to thrive and grow. These dovin basals have been modified slightly so we can also use those minerals to reinforce the metal sections of the ship."

"Wait, that trail of fire is going into the Alderaan Graveyard. You mean to tell me your HQ is in there?"

"Not quite." He reached for the comm-unit. "This is Jedi Master Anakin Solo, requesting deactivation of the deflector and cloaking field. Transmitting authorization code now."

" _This is Director Shevu. Good to hear your voice again Solo._ "

"Likewise Lon. Glad you made it there in one piece. Did the surviving members of General Daine's people make it back too?"

" _What's left of them. General Daine is still in bacta._ "

"Damn." Anakin shook his head. "Well, I'm bringing my apprentice and…"

"His concubine," Alema spoke brightly.

"And Shadow Jedi Alema Rar," Anakin finished as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Let me know if the scans say otherwise."

" _Sensors are detecting only you and two others. Dropping the cloaking masquer and deflectors now. You're clear for the executive hangar bay._ "

"Thanks Lon, see you in a tick."

Alema's jaw dropped when the very center of the large asteroid field that had once been Alderaan began to flicker. As if someone was pouring an image into picture frame, a very large, hybridized Yuuzhan Vong vessel began to take shape. It was massive in size, easily dwarfing a Super Star Destroyer many times over. The ship was strangely beautiful, with yorik-coral wrapping around a metal frame in a very organic manner. It was almost Mon Calamari in terms of its white coloring, gradual slopes and lack of hard angles. Yuuzhan Vong Miid ro'ik influences could also be seen in the equally white yorik-coral spiraling around the metal endo and exoskeleton. Yet, despite looking like an overgrown space-garden reclaiming a wreck from ancient times, there was no mistaking its overall shape.

"You put a frackin Vongified Death Star in the middle of where Alderaan was?" Alema stammered. "I can't even begin to say how big your…daring…has to be for that!"

"It's only half the size of one, and has no super-laser," Anakin said, as if using the ruins of a planet to grow a ship was an every day thing. "And it's not completely Yuuzhan Vong. Inside is a mix of the _Lusankya_ and _Guardian_ Star Dreadnaughts and the _Viscount_ and _Harbringer_ Star Defenders. In fact, most of the left-over debris from the final battles of the Yuuzhan Vong War is in there. We had to scrounge what we could from the scrapyards. It's still a year or two to completion."

"That's not the point!" Alema whirled around to her companion and stabbed a finger at their destination. "How the kriff did you build _that_ without anyone knowing?"

"The GAG would be a pretty poor _secret_ police organization if everyone knew what we were doing. Besides, most of Dayala knows. We needed their industries to help build the non-organic parts. Several Shaper Domains also know. They live on that ship to help keep it going. That's how we have the cloaking masquer over the entire thing. We also got the blessings of the Alderaanian Diaspora, so they have some idea. Oh, and the half a million or so people who also live on it knows too."

"I need to get Tahiri back here. Your ego is too inflated," Alema muttered, shaking her head in disgust. "You're sure Darth Traya doesn't have anyone onboard? That's a lot of people who know."

"Everyone was hand picked by myself, Jacen, or Lon," Anakin answered. "And I mean everyone. Do you know how long it takes to pick a half million people out of a list of millions from across the galaxy? I'm sure that if she knew the place exists, it would have been one of the first targets to go. Like I said, it's not finished yet so it would have been a sitting target."

"Fine. What do you call it?"

"Hedda, you want to tell her?"

The Balosarian teen answered for Anakin. " _Alderaan's Twilight_. It's essentially the command and control center for all GAG operations all over the galaxy. The name's somewhat fitting, right?"

"Again…you got big ones. Vong Girl is either extremely lucky, or extremely insane to have married you."

"The Alderaanian Diaspora did have a hand in naming her," Anakin supplied sheepishly.

The shuttle landed in one of the smaller hangar bays, and the bay doors closed behind them. There were no displays of force, or grand honor guard awaiting them. In fact, other than the engineers going about, the hangar was devoid of any welcoming party at all.

Alema took notice. "You do know that dictators planning to shake up the galaxy are supposed to have legions of loyal soldiers greeting them wherever they go?"

"The people I command have better things to do," Anakin shook his head. "We took heavy losses in the opening strikes, and though I don't know the details, I know they were substantial enough that we had to prioritize some of the key Galactic Alliance institutions above others. We're trying to keep the galaxy from collapsing, putting out brush-fires before they can become infernos, throughout the _entire_ galaxy with a fraction of our already small number."

"What about your Vong-star thing? You have to have an army of secret police on that thing."

"You'd think so, but no. Only three percent of the GAG is on the _Twilight_. The rest of the _Twilight's_ population are their families, support staff, honorary GAG members, civilians, engineers, you name it. The ones on the _Twilight_ are either on standby at all times, or coordinate operations through different intermediaries. We're in a big galaxy and our resources are stretched beyond thin."

"So I guess you won't be showering me with luxury any time soon?"

"Sorry, you picked the wrong guy to be the mistress of."

"Drat."

Stepping out of the shuttle, Alema got her first look at the inside of the small hangar. The moonlight-white yorik coral and metal formed a very flowing, aesthetically pleasing structure all around them, giving the hangar an almost relaxed, artistic feeling. "I take it back, you have the coolest vessels ever."

"Our primary architects are Teela Kaarz and her two daughters. Shapers from traditional shaping domains like Domain Kwaad and Domain Yim, as well as shapers from less traditional domains like Paasar and Cha are working around the clock to help the _Twilight_ out. We also have teams of…"

"I get it, very, very smart people are working for you," Alema interrupted.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say."

Alema looked suspiciously at Anakin, the mischief in his voice unmistakable. From the smirk Hedda had on her face, it was obvious the teen was in on whatever was about to happen. "Solo, am I going to have to holo-comm your wife?"

"Look, there's a Killik."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Just how stupid do you think I am?" Alema stuck her tongue out at him, not bothering to turn where he was pointing. And then a clicking sound that sometimes haunted her dreams sounded from behind her, and Alema nearly leaped out of her skin as she whirled around. "What the blasted kriff!?"

"Told you," Anakin said dryly as Hedda dissolved into giggles. He handed the awaiting Killik one of his suitcases. "These contain the records for the battles on Coruscant. Please make sure the analysts get this."

The Killik made a series of clicking noises in affirmative and took the case and disappeared.

"Solo!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me the entire GAG here have become bug-huggers?"

"No, don't worry. The Yuuzhan Vong genetically modified these Killiks to disable their pheromone producing abilities and developed implants to suppress that ability in outside Killiks. If we want to share information with the local hives, we have three of them present, we sync up with cognition-hoods. The Killiks have been instrumental in this ship's construction."

"And my day can't get any stranger," Alema muttered.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No!" Alema said quickly. "And it's not an offer to make it stranger either!"

"It's also another reason why this hangar almost looks like a work of art. The outside Killik-hive leading the construction is obsessed with making Teela's designs as beautiful and flawless as possible. The Yuuzhan Vong Domains see that as a personal challenge and try to grow the coral as perfectly as they can to match the standards of the Thuruht hive."

"Vong and bugs competing in a beauty contest," Alema repeated blankly. She blinked and shook her head before slugging Anakin on the arm. "Damn it, Solo! I said not to make my day any stranger!"

The trio stepped into a nearby turbolift and Anakin made a gesture at the controls.

"Too lazy to press any buttons?"

"Took the idea from the Centerpoint station. Force and genetic-locked," Anakin said with a simple shrug.

"Of course," Alema muttered disgruntledly. "Just out of curiosity, how many credits has this Vong-star thing cost?"

"A lot."

"No kidding," Alema deadpanned. "How were you able to find 'a lot' of credits without Hamner knowing?"

Hedda made a noise of disgust at Hamner's name. "Because most of those credits were credits Hamner was redirecting for his own pet projects, and my master redirected them before they got there."

"His own pet projects?"

"Being secret police chief means you find a lot of skeletons when you least expect it," Anakin sighed as the turbolift lights flashed by. "Hamner was siphoning five percent of the funds used for the Outer Rim restortation projects to accelerate the restoration for Core, Colonies, and Inner-Rim worlds. He was siphoning three percent of funds meant for shipyards and research on new warships for lavish memorials for propaganda sake. When he cut back on the Jedi Order's budget as a way to control my uncle's influence in politics, Hamner pocketed some of the credits for a 'rainy-day fund.' He then redirected a billion or so credits to political groups to help 'oil the engine' on various bills he wanted to pass. Those are just the big ones."

"And you never thought about using your stolen gains for the purposes they were meant for?" Alema said curiously.

"What would the point have been?" Anakin shook his head tiredly."The Outer Rim restoration projects have been neglected and pilfered for over a decade and have gotten to the point where most of the projects were years behind schedule. Hamner was downsizing the fleet and military research anyways in favor of social infrastructure and trade. Returning the credits he siphoned would have been throwing them down the drain. As for the Jedi Order…well, my brother and I kind of have that covered."

"Only 'kind of'," Alema said sarcastically. "The two of you have hidden fleets of Jedi-controled capital ships all over the frackin' galaxy. In fact, because of the forces you kept off the sensor grid, the two of you have prevented the One Sith from establishing any real headquarters outside of Korriban."

"You get credit for Corellia."

"Only because Valin is so blind that he doesn't realize he's already fallen and still thinks that what he's doing is for the best," Alema said bitterly. "Jury's still out on my other apprentice. But if you hear that your aunt got stabbed in the back, that verdict is going to come back pretty quick."

The turbolift came to a stop and the door opened. A cacophony of noise was instantly heard, with voices overlapping in hundreds of different languages. Several heads turned and acknowledged Anakin and Hedda's arrival with a faint nod, but the technicians and comm-operators immediately refocused on their duties. There were banks upon banks of computers, holo-projectors, comm-units, and all manner of technology. There were even villip choirs, hyperwave transmitters, and less-used forms of communication-tech interspersed between them. Hundreds of people, with dozens of species represented, wore black GAG uniforms and sat spread out in the vast room.

"GAG Central," Anakin introduced to the dumbstruck Twi'lek. "Modeled after the Denon Temple command-hub. With some improvements of course."

"Of course," Alema repeated blankly. Her eyes caught the attention of one of the screens as they began to walk through the room. "Hey, that's Ryloth."

"One Sith controlled for now," Anakin said with a faint nod of recognition. "The GAG has a pair on the planet keeping us apprised."

"A pair?"

"GAG overt tactical assets are deployed in two categories, pairs and squadrons. For pairs, it's one Force-sensitive to one non-Force-sensitive so that there are two different points of view on the mission. I think GAG Passik and Jedi Ly'alu are our people planetside for that. They're more supervisory slash advisors than combatants, but they've both been fighting pretty much their entire lives."

"What about places with squadrons?"

Anakin chuckled at that. "The GAG co-opted Wraith Squadron from Galactic Alliance Intelligence the moment we learned that GAI might have a mole at very high levels. We've kept the idea of Wraith Squadron but stopped limiting it to just one squadron. We basically plop a handful of skilled individuals in a hot-spot and let them do what they do best. We have around a dozen Wraith Squadrons at key points in the galaxy, as well as a few intel-groups that preferred to keep their original names. But I'm just describing our tactical assets. If need be we can call upon fleets or ground forces from different parts of the galaxy as well."

"So where are we headed?"

"Lon's office," Anakin answered. "He's technically in charge of the GAG. I'm just a paid advisor."

"Right," Alema said flatly. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "And that one?"

"I'm just his bodyguard," Hedda said with a grin. "Or the advisor to the advisor. You know how bureaucracy loves that sort of thing."

Director Lon Shevu's office was a metal cubicle with no windows, just off to the side of the command center. The director himself was seated in a simple durasteel chair, an array of datapad laid out before him. He looked up when Anakin and the two with him entered, and smiled tiredly.

"Director Solo."

"Director Shevu," Anakin shook the man's hand, and then briefly introduced his companions. "You know my apprentice, Jedi Hedda. And to my right is Shadow Jedi Alema Rar."

"Shadow Rar, thank you for your courage and sacrifice," the dark-haired director held out a hand towards Alema, startling the Twi'lek.

"Errr…not a problem, all part of the service," Alema briefly glanced at Anakin, clearly expecting an explanation at a later point in time.

"But not everyone is brave enough to be a Shadow," Director Shevu said softly. He gestured to the durasteel seats on the opposite side of the desk. "Please, all of you, sit. Here's the latest in terms of our forces."

"Thank you. Is Shula doing okay?" Anakin scrolled through the datapad Lon handed him.

"She was a bit intimidated by being on a ship this big, but finally settled in. She's fitting into the Deyala Transport Coordinator role quite nicely."

"That's good."

"Shula's his wife," Hedda supplied for Alema.

"And you brought her here?" Alema made a gesture to the ship. "The biggest target the One Sith will focus on once they realize it exists and is unfinished."

"Given how there doesn't seem to be a major planet not affected by this war, here is actually the safest place for her and her family," Director Shevu said wearily. "I contemplated letting them return to Vaklin, but with Wroona falling to the One Sith, and GAG Ekria reporting that the One Sith are coming up through Gacerian along the Hydian Way, I didn't want to risk her or my in-laws being caught between the One Sith assault on Thyferra."

"Thyferra, that's Darth Zeanis responsibility," Alema blinked, and then nodded. "You're right to not let them go back to Vaklin. Zeanis is a scorched-planet sort of guy. The garrison at Yag'dhul is not going to stand a chance."

"My uncle's taking his forces there to reinforce that garrison and block Zeanis' advance."

"Unless your uncle has grown a pair since I last saw him, that's going to make things even worse. Zeanis is the type of guy who'll blast apart a whole planet to kill one person, or force a light-side minded Jedi to choose between saving one planet full of billions or one full of millions."

"I'll send a warning to Wraith Squadron Thyferra, but there's little else we can do," Director Shevu grimly replied. "We're just too few in number and spread out too far to conduct anything more than a guerilla war."

"Thyferra is still in Galactic Alliance control, why do you have a Wraith Squadron unit there?"

"See my previous comment," Director Shevu sighed. "We knew from the start that Thyferra, the source of bacta, would be a major target for the One Sith. The Galactic Alliance fleets as they are right now won't be able to respond to a concerted One Sith attack, so Wraith Squadron Thyferra has been laying the ground work for the eventuality of the planet's fall. There are a few Jedi protecting Thyferra, even without Master Skywalker there, but most of them were just babies during the Yuuzhan Vong War. They've never experienced the horrors of warfare first hands. Horrors, the One Sith will no doubt introduce them to in great quantities."

"Clever."

"Not clever enough," Anakin shook his head tiredly and held the datapad full of reports out for Alema. "The hidden arm of the GAG had twenty percent killed when the One Sith revealed themselves. Five percent more was lost on Coruscant. Ten percent more has been lost as the war progressed. This wasn't just bad luck."

"Dician," Alema said simply.

"Yes. In fact, about eighty-five percent of our losses in the opening strike of the war were in the form of assets and people that _I_ personally had assigned or placed. The remaining fifteen percent were assets assigned by Lon or one of the sub-directors. After, secondary and terriary strikes netted another good number of people that _I_ had placed. You said it earlier, she reminds you of a female me. She correctly predicted how I'd allocate my covert forces and countered them."

"And knew you'd be focused on Coruscant," Alema added, flipping the datapad back on the table.

"Yup, anyway you look at it, Dician seems to have my number."

"Negatude, master," Hedda chimed in.

"It's not negatude if it's the truth. Look at the facts. In addition to correctly anticipating my moves, she also manipulated her own people without them knowing it. Morto was used not only to delay my return, but also to show her how I'd fight a strong Force-sensitive if the odds were both great and in my favor. As a result, she managed to successfully wipe out most of GAG operations on Coruscant, destroyed one of only three fleets we have at our disposal, and didn't even have to be at Coruscant to do it."

"But you _are_ going to outsmart her now, right?" Hedda said with a frown.

Alema looked to the Balosar Jedi. "He can't be the only strategist in the GAG." Then to Anakin and Lon. "Oh, and by the way, GAG is a terrible acronym. It sounds like someone choking every time someone says it. You might as well call yourselves the silent but deadly Galactic Alliance Spies, or the super sneaky Alliance of Soldiers and Spies Handling All Types of Situations."

"Hamner named the organization, but we'll take it under consideration," Director Shevu said in amusement.

"Hamner named it? No wonder why I feel like gagging. But my previous question still stands. Anakin can't be the only brain that does the thinking for this organization, right?"

"Only for the initial set-up," Anakin laughed. "I knew full well that any plan I had wouldn't last three seconds once the dark Jedi finally popped up. We've all been more or less winging it since then. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Sort of. I got to know Dician as best anyone can know her in the One Sith. Me staying alive kind of made that necessary. Believe me when I say that she's borderline crazy, psychopathic, and a complete savant. I had the feeling that after the asteroid, she knew I was going to defect and strung me along out of sheer amusement. Kind of like trapping a bug under a cup and seeing what it did. It took all my tricks just to keep Valin and Zevia alive. All my tricks and then some to get out from under that cup. Anyone you name as your replacement will be beaten even quicker than you were. The moment she realizes that the tactics have changed, she'll adapt and crush whoever it is until she gets her preferred playmate back."

"So we continue to change strategists," Lon Shevu said carefully. "I see where you're going with this. Back in my academy days I did a dissertation on Thrawn's rise to power and how he was able to use the cultural background of his opponents to beat them. For all of Thrawns faults, he did have a good point. Humans raised around humans will behave one way. Same with Twi'lek around Twi'leks and so on. Thrawn was able to use that connection to correctly guess what the next move of his opponent was going to be. It didn't matter who was switched onto him, he used his strategy and knocked them down."

"Treat Dician similarly," Alema nodded. "Have advisors from completely different backgrounds rotate onto our campaigns against her. Never have the same advisor twice."

"Even if she adapts to the advisor, the moment she does, we switch out,"Anakin summed up.

"Yeah," Hedda perked up. "A bunch of super smart people from different walks of life can outthink a super-genius with only one frame of reference."

"There is one problem with the plan, though,"Anakin said aloud. "There are only so many possibilities for our next move. Alema, you mentioned that Corellia has to be our next target because of Centerpoint. As much as we should make that superweapon a priority, we can't. Dician was on to you. Knew that you'd return to the Galactic Alliance and get help for your apprentice. She'll have contingencies in place regardless of who helms a campaign on One Sith Corellia. We just have to trust the Corellian resistance to do the job for us."

"Then we help your brother or sister?"

"No. Again, that's another move Dician would expect. Besides, Jacen has other plans and I don't want to accidently get in the way of them. And Jaina has never needed my help in the past. I have something else in mind."

"If you say Korriban, I'm hitting you and telling your wife," Alema countered.

Anakin chuckled. "No, not Korriban. We're not nearly ready for that. Lon, what do we have in terms of assets in the Lantillian, Mytaranor, and Teer'skiar sectors. I think you positioned those forces, right?"

"I did, and we don't have much in that area," Lon said. "The Galactic Alliance is pretty well fortified at Lantillies, Uyter, and Kashyyyk. Much more than what the One Sith have been able to muster in that region. I can give you a trio of frigates and a GAG pair, but that's about it. All units are in deep cover at the moment, with even the GA commander in the area unaware of their affiliation with us."

"Keep them undercover for the time being. Which commander would I be dealing with?"

"Give me a moment," Lon typed in some data into his computer terminal. "Ah, Ducha Aros. Now I remember, just before the war broke out, Eighth Fleet was rotated in to defend the region."

"Eighth Fleet?" Alema voiced.

"It's a joint taskforce with Hapan, Galactic Alliance, Imperial, Corellian…and now I see why you want to go there," Lon said to Anakin wryly.

"That's actually only one of three big reasons why. The other two involve shielding an allied group of Sith from the One Sith, and well, the Force is calling me there…it's complicated."

"Things usually are," Lon said.

"Do you understand a thing he's talking about?" Alema faux-whispered to Hedda.

The teenager matched Alema's tone. "I just nod and go along with it. If you look amazed or bewildered, it only feeds his ego. If you look like you know what he's talking about, it makes him think his ideas are less genius than they actually are."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Alema."

"Yes, Master Solo?" Alema said perkily, her use of 'master' containing all kinds of implications.

"No corrupting my apprentice or my daughter, or son for that matter."

Hedda tugged at Anakin's sleeve and when he turned to look at her, she put on the most innocent face possible. "But what if I want to be corrupted?"

"Out, both of you," Anakin groaned, pointing towards the door. "Hedda, why don't you show Alema around this place. Lon and I need to hammer out some of the boring details."

"Yes, master," Hedda said with a good eye-roll thrown in.

She and Alema got out of their chairs and were just about to tab the door controls, when the door whooshed open.

"Lon, I heard Solo just got in and I need to…" Waxarn Kel trailed off as he ended up face-to-face with Alema. "Rar!"

Alema blinked. "Hey, Waxarn, how're the very dead Knights doing?"

 **III-I-III-I-III**

"I'm really, really, really sorry! It just slipped out."

"Uh huh," Anakin handed Alema a fresh icepack to place over the swollen side of her face.

"Honest," Alema mumbled through her recently, Force-repaired jaw. To her credit, the emaciated Jedi had taken three very powerful punches to the head from someone over a couple dozen kilos heavier than her, before passing out. On her way down, her head hit the corner of Lon's desk, adding more damage.

"So that _wasn't_ your method of punishing yourself for the things you did in the past?"

Alema started to shake her head, then grimaced at the action. She looked at the refresher mirror, examining the dark bruises that marred her face. "Only my death could ever fully atone for those things. Maybe not even then. It was just seeing Waxarn again brought up old memories. I guess I fell back on what it was like back then."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's Si'ada," Anakin said softly, referring to the only other surviving member of Waxarn Kel's Yuuzhan Vong War-era group.

"Of course it is,"Alema sat down on the bunk and hung her head, setting the icepack down. "Might as well let her in so she can have her turn too."

Anakin turned towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a tired-looking Si'ada took a single step into the room. At thirty-one years of age, she had seen more fighting and war than most people did in their entire lives. Had lost more people than most did too. Her homeworld of Sernpidal was a ruined wreck, the adoptive Jedi family that had taken her in had left her one by one. They had all died, with many falling into darkness, or madness, or both. Despite this, her face lacked the hard edge one might expect, her eyes reflecting a peace that hid the horrors they had seen.

"Heard about the dust-up in command?" Anakin asked lightly.

Si'ada returned his weak smile and nodded. "I bumped into Waxarn a couple minutes ago. He's even angrier with himself since Alema did nothing to defend herself."

"I don't think I'll be able to do anything to make him less ball-of-rage-y," Alema snorted, then grimaced in pain.

Si'ada's smile faded slightly. "Probably not."

"I'll leave you two to it then," Anakin inclined his head to the both of them and left the room.

"Is he making sure there aren't any witnesses to my untimely demise?" Alema asked the younger woman once the door to the room slid shut.

"Knowing him, he probably has this room wired with a half a dozen cameras," Si'ada returned, pulling out a plasteel chair and taking a seat.

"Yeah, he probably does." Alema fell silent, unable to bring herself to look at Si'ada. Memories of Kalee, of the night Vergere had forced her to cut down several of Waxarn's people, came back to her. She remembered seeing Si'ada's horrified expression in the light of the moon, seeing the young teen's mind practically shut down at the sight of Alema covered in the blood of her friends. Of people she had considered family. What exactly did one say to that? 'Sorry' was probably woefully insufficient in this case. "You know…if you are going to punch me a couple of times like Muscles, can you at least hit the other side of my face?"

"I'm not going to do that, Alema," Si'ada said with a note of harshness. There was a pause, silence stretching on into minutes. Then Si'ada spoke again. "You single-handedly destroyed my family, you know."

"Yeah."

"At least, that's what I first thought all those years ago," Si'ada whispered. "Jalinae, Maez, Nixa, Doreil, Ralan, Arvas, Trina, Vepar…all dead now. For the longest time I thought that you were the one who ruined the only other family I knew. I had been a terrified thirteen year old girl when Jalinae found me on a refugee ship. She had just lost her family too, the Vong killed her daughter right in front of her. She was like my mom and older sister all wrapped up in one. And Maez was like the fun uncle I never had."

"I…I'm sorry," Alema said awkwardly.

Si'ada sniffled and laughed. "It really isn't your fault, Alema. I've come to terms with that a long time ago. We all chose our path. We weren't the only Jedi to have lost people. But we were one of the few groups of Jedi that let that grief overtake us, guide our actions. A part of the reason why Eryl went on the mission to Myrkr with Solo was because she realized that. We were all miserable together, and connected by a Force-meld, we just made each other even more miserable. By the time Kalee happened…as much as I hate you for killing them, you did the merciful thing and made their deaths quick. Ended their suffering."

"But I should have…"

"Alema, you were seventeen years old. Vergere had been setting things up from the start and was more than four times your age," Si'ada said faintly. "There was _nothing_ else you could have done."

Alema closed her eyes, saying nothing.

"I guess…I guess the reason why I came here, is to let you know that I'm not holding a grudge or anything. We all made choices we regret back then, all had things completely out of our control beat us up. At the end of the day, whether it was me, Waxarn, or you…all we wanted to do was survive. Don't beat yourself up over what happened to the Death Knights, Alema. We're as much to blame for what happened, way more than you believe."

"I…didn't expect this," Alema said hoarsely.

"To be honest, neither did I," Si'ada answered with a soft laugh. "I thought I was coming here to give you a lecture, complete with yelling and pointing."

"That would have been a whole lot easier."

"I know, right? But I guess the Jedi in me took over and said what needed to be said instead."

"Leave it to Jedi to make situations awkward."

"Leave it to a Shadow Jedi to make light of an awkward situation."

"I've been meaning to ask Solo about that. What the kriff are 'Shadow Jedi'?"

"I don't think anyone is really sure about that," Si'ada said with a troubled frown. "Only he, Lon, and probably Jacen Solo know who they really are. Listening to rumor, they're Jedi Anakin ordered to join the One Sith to provide intel. How they managed to infiltrate the One Sith though is beyond me."

"You do know that he didn't 'order' me to do anything," Alema said carefully. "That I'm not really a Jedi, shadow or otherwise. I'm just me, Alema Rar."

"I got the feeling that was the case," Si'ada shrugged. "But for the million plus people who work for Solo, the ones who don't know you at all, that's your title."

"Better than dark Jedi flunky I guess."

"Yeah, about that." Si'ada got up and pushed her chair back in.

"Of course there's more."

"I might have been able to come to terms with what happened back then, but I still don't trust you. I don't know why Solo does. Please don't give me any reason to suspect you're still working for the One Sith."

"At least you didn't ask for guarantees that I'm on your side."

"Isn't what I just asked the same thing?"

"Si'ada," Alema stood as well. "If there's one thing Anakin and Tahiri know about me, it's that I'm not on his side, or your side, or anyone's side but my own."

"That's a really sad way to live, you know that?"

"I know. But in a galaxy that keeps screwing me over at every chance it can get, it's the only way I've survived."

 **LotJA[IV]LotJA**

While the middle generation of Solos recovered and reevaluated their situation, the older generation of Solos flew through Wild Space in the _Falcon_.

"We're in the neighborhood. Want to swing by and say 'hi' to our daughter?" Han jokingly asked his wife.

"As much as I want to. I think she has her hands full with the civil war," Leia shook her head. "Besides, she's a big girl now. I can't recall the last time she needed us."

"No embarrassing our adult daughter in front of her legions of troopers? It'll be fun."

"Maybe after the civil war's died down. From all the reports I've seen, the Third Imperium and Fel's Imperium are in a stalemate."

"'Fel's Imperium,'" Han remarked in disbelief. "Still can't believe that kid has the gall to name an empire after himself."

"I don't think it was all his doing," Leia chuckled. "You know how things are. You strike one blow against tyranny and suddenly you're a hero and everyone's expecting you to do something amazing in the next fight."

"Tell me about it," Han rolled his eyes. He then flicked a couple of switches on the console of the _Falcon_. "Anyways, are you sure the coordinates Per Lupelo gave us is correct? The Diab system doesn't ring any bells and it's really close to Remnant space."

"Those are the coordinates the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya sent us when we contacted their representative," Leia nodded, double-checking the numbers. "They're professional pirates, Han. Hiding in places where people least expect them to be is their skill, otherwise they'd just be very short-lived pirates."

"Okay, okay. Just want to make sure we're not going out on some wild Bantha chase," Han sighed, looking at the holomap again. After a few long seconds of silence, he looked back to his wife. "You sure we can't just drop in on Jaina first, see if she's okay or needs anything?"

"She's okay, Han," Leia's lips quirked in a wry smile. Even though she could feel faint impressions of her daughter through the Force, as turbulent and erratic as the emotions coming through were, she knew that her words were true. "She has an entire empire at her command."

"Maybe we can ask her to spare a few troops and some of those Imperial Jedi of hers to help us out then. If I know pirates, we can't exactly rely on the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya to bail us out if things start getting tough."

"I've been meaning to ask, what exactly do you know of the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya? The only reports I've read are several years old."

"Dates to before the Empire, Palpatine's one. Collection of pirates, gun-runners, smugglers, you know, the kind of crowd I used to run with," Han shrugged. "Sometime before the Vong War, they got themselves a big starship and consider themselves an independent nation."

"The 'big starship' is a Super Star Destroyer."

"Yeah, so? Every one of those I know of got blown up. A Super Star Destroyer isn't invincible."

"But to hold together the 'crowd you used to run with', the leader has to have more than a big ship," Leia pointed out. "Eleodie Maracavanya, their leader, has held that group together for over a decade now, nearly two. To have that sort of loyalty among his people...he doesn't seem like the kind of person to cut and run if things get tough."

"Fine, fine, we'll do things your way. When'd you become fluent in scum and villainy anyways?"

"Being married to you, I kind of had to," Leia rejoined.

"You always say the nicest things."

"Coming up on the Diab system now."

The glow of hyperspace died away and immediately the _Falcon'_ s sensors squawked.

"Powerful electrical storms coming out of that planet," Han gestured to Diab. "Can't get a reading heads or tails on what's out there."

"See, professional pirates," Leia quipped, visually scanning the area.

"Yes, yes, you're right as usual," Han turned off the sensor system. "But the storms are also scrambling communications. These could be professional pirates seeking to capture us and hold us for ransom."

"The coordinates they gave us are pointing us towards the sixth moon."

"We're here already, so why not. Here goes nothing," Han remarked, steering his freighter towards their destination.

The minutes ticked by in silence, the moon growing ever larger. The lack of sensor reports and communications meant that Han and Leia were completely on their own. They had left their Jedi protection back on Per Lupelo in case the One Sith decided to devote more resources into putting down the uppity information network.

As they approached the moon, they could just make out some sort of structure orbiting it.

"Han."

"I see it," Han answered. He squinted to get a better look at it. "Some kind of space station."

"Still no communications."

"It's Diab," Han glared at the larger planet as if it could change its nature. "Blasted place is scrambling everything."

And then their ship shuddered as tractor beams latched onto it.

"They know we're here, so at least their sensors are working."

"I guess they _were_ expecting us."

"If it'll make you feel better, you can hide in the smuggler's compartment," Leia remarked.

"Luke tell you about that?"

"Something about your standard operating procedure whenever this ship gets tractor-beamed by something bigger."

"It only became standard operating procedure on the mission to rescue _you."_

"Details, details."

Both fell silent as the space station loomed ever closer. The jagged, diamond-shaped structure was half obscured by the thick clouds of Diab's sixth moon.

"What _is_ this place?" Leia whispered in disbelief. "It looks old."

"Doesn't look Imperial."

"Doesn't look Republic either," Leia glanced out the rooftop viewport as they were guided through towering spires and foreboding buildings.

"The pirates must have found a forgotten base and claimed it as their own," Han mused. "Look, over there, a bunch of ships that definitely aren't military."

"Recognize any of them?"

"Nah. But they look to be in good shape."

"Doesn't look like that building was meant to be a space-dock. Maybe the pirates converted it?"

"Maybe," Han shrugged.

The _Falcon_ was guided into another one of the towering structures, and both Han and Leia were stunned at the reception party that awaited them. In a display that rivaled their greeting on Per Lupelo, the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya had gone all out. Hundreds of ragtag-looking individuals clustered in front of dozens of banners and flags, snapped to attention.

"Black Sun, Kanjiklub, Guavian Death Gang, Fivaran Organization, Night Fangs, Pyke Syndicate, Bane Consortium, and over a handful of others I don't recognize," Han listed in shock. "The Latitudes I knew of was just small time. But to have all these groups actually working together? Unbelievable."

"Between the fall of the Empire and now, Eleodie has had ample time to work in the shadows. Especially since all the governments in the galaxy have pretty much been focused on recovery for three decades."

"I don't see this Eleodie. All I see is a girl who's younger than Jaina," Han pointed out the viewport towards the lead dignitary of the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya.

"Jaina was already rescuing the galaxy at her age," Leia remarked. "Who's to say that this girl isn't a pirate queen of some sort."

"Wonderful."

The _Falcon_ shook slightly as it touched down in the hangar bay, and Han and Leia emerged. The delegation of pirate leaders stepped forward, the young woman at the head of the group smiled crookedly.

"Well, well, it's not every day we get to see the infamous Han Solo in the flesh. Your reputation precedes you."

"Thank you," Han remarked. "Although which reputation are you referring to?"

"Until Alema Rar, no one else had a bounty on their head higher than you," the young woman replied. "Of course, that was way before my time, but your exploits before you went legit are still talked about."

"Really." This time Han smiled, then grimaced as Leia lightly dug her elbow into his side. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Ms...?"

"Kartessa, governor of operations in this part of Wild Space," the young woman answered. She gestured to two of the individuals with her. "These are the co-viceroys in charge of this station and this sector. Bala-Tik and Tasu Leech, heads of the Guavian Death Ganga and Kanjiklub respectively. Director of Spine-ward gun-running operations, Gannis Ducain is the gentleman on my other side. And the Falleen there is Underlord Moj of the Black Sun Syndicate."

"Quite the welcome," Han remarked, acknowledging each with a nod.

"As I said, your exploits are well known. Also, once word of your request filtered through the organization, the governor of operations on Lok personally vouched for you."

"He did?"

"Governor Nym," Kartessa nodded. They walked out of the hangar and through a very narrow corridor. "He's mostly retired but still manages the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya's business in that region. Apparently the two of you have a past? He said to send his greetings to you and your Wookie."

Han's smile became forced. "Chewie died in the Yuuzhan Vong War."

"My condolences," Kartessa said genuinely.

As they walked through the space-station, it became more and more clear that the Sovereign Latitudes had merely made use and repurposed something that had already been in existence. Though everything was in functional order, the station also bore signs of its tremendous age, with deactivated or stripped apart tech sitting in every corridor and room they passed. And there were many, many rooms.

" What is this place?" Leia wondered aloud.

"Former Jedi prison," Gannis Ducain answered, his dark-colored goatee stretching as he smiled.

"They kept Jedi here?" Han replied in shock.

"No. It was the Jedi who kept people here. Top secret, hush hush, and all that," Gannis shook his head. "Apparently it would have been bad for their holier than thou image if the people knew the Jedi actually incarcerated people. It was home to people they deemed too dangerous to let loose on the galaxy."

"At least that's what the few fragmented datacores we were able to decipher said," Bala-Tik added with a laugh. "It was run by droids when we found the place, all the cells empty. The more recent logs said the Empire was the one that used this place last. Skimped on the details though."

"And this is where I must leave you all," Gannis gestured to a fork in the passageway. "Pressing matters of course. With the war ramping up all over the galaxy, the times have never been more lucrative. Both sides need blasters and fast ships to deliver them, and I'm only too happy to oblige. Governor Kartessa, please give my regards to Eleodie."

"I most certainly will. May credits always come your way," the young governess inclined her head.

"Gun-running for both sides?" Han blinked. "Aren't you afraid one side is going to shoot you over helping the other?"

"I outsource. The Irvin Boys take care of my One Sith connections. They're good kids as far as scum go. Nice to meet you in person, Han Solo, Ms. Organa."

"You as well," Leia said with a diplomatic smile.

Gannis gave the group a passing two-fingered salute as he sauntered down the other corridor, comlink in hand.

"I will depart as well," Underlord Moj said, speaking for the first time. "The Black Sun backs the decision made by the Sovereign Latitudes."

The Falleen tilted his head once and then went followed after Gannis.

"Don't mind Moj," Kartessa said apologetically. "His father caused the Black Sun a great deal of trouble because of some alliance he made so Moj had to slit a few throats to get where he is today."

"And his mother?" Leia asked, curious.

"His mom's Mandalorian and got herself killed in the Vong War when he was a kid, so no love there either."

"Right," Han said with a raised eyebrow.

Kartessa gestured, and the group went down the other narrow corridor. "Back to business. Between Governor Nym's recommendation, our need to expand into more known areas of space, and the reputation of Raze and yourself, Supreme Leader Eleodie decided to entertain your offer."

"How kind of him. Is he here?"

" _Zhe_ is not," Kartessa shook her head. "The Supreme Leader is neither male nor female so it is impolite to refer to zhe as such. As for a meeting with Eleodie, that will come later."

"Forgive me if I'm a little suspicious, but why exactly is Eleodie willing to get involved in this war?" Leia spoke up for the first time. "Zhe, technically holds all the cards, so to speak, and in the long-term won't even be affected if Per Lupelo falls."

"True," Kartessa smiled. "But having two of the Galactic Alliance's greatest heroes indebted to us is a big bonus. Personally, I'm against any sort of agreement, but Eleodie is willing to risk short-term losses for a greater hold on the galaxy's underworld."

"That was very upfront," Han blinked.

"Eleodie does not like word games. And even we can see the changing of the times. Zhe once told me that there'll come a time when it'll get really nasty for people like us. Either we'll be trying to kill each other off over a few scraps, or someone bigger and badder will come along and wipe us all out. Just like Kadre's organization, or Raze's group. The way zhe figures it, the only way to avoid that is to have scoundrels of all sorts band together. A single pirate group might be fodder, but against us all? No government will stand a chance. If we can expand into the rest of the known galaxy, our resources, our allies, our safety, will be even more secure. Times are changing, and even we scum of the galaxy need to change with it."

"But you're against helping out Raze's group?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Kartessa answered. "The Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya are no professional military force. We might have a few Force-users among our ranks, but they're no trained dark Jedi either. If we get involved, a lot of good men and women are going to die. No offense to you or your cause, but I believe it's better for us to wait the war out and then make contact with whoever is left. By remaining neutral, we will avoid attracting the ill-will of people who can fry the minds of others with a single thought."

"There are some here who believe that we should turn the two of you over to the One Sith," Bala-Tik voiced from behind the Solos. "The reward and good-will we'll get will keep them off our backs until things settle down. After all, Solo, if you're coming to us, you must be desperate."

"What's stopping you?" Han asked over his shoulder.

"[There's no guarantee anyone we send to parlay with the One Sith will come back alive or sane]" Tasu Leech supplied in his native tongue. "[At least with the Galactic Alliance, you folks capture people alive, imprison them, then put on a sham of a trial to justify whatever sentence you pass down. During that time any pirate or smuggler worth their weight in spice can escape. With the One Sith, all they do is chop off your head. Makes escaping kind of hard.]"

They entered a room with a circular holo-table in the middle ringed by a set of plasteel chairs. Kartessa and the rest of her delegation led Han and Leia to the table, where they all took a seat.

Kartessa dimmed the lights and powered up the holo-projector. "For the most part, the negotiations will be short. In exchange for becoming a part of the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya, both Talon Kadre's organization and Raze's organization will give ten percent of their earnings on a monthly basis, provide logistical and material support for the organization within the known galaxy, and report any intelligence they have gathered about the governments within their spheres of operation. In return, the Sovereign Latitudes will provide protection and military support against any form of aggression from forces not already aligned with us."

An attendant passed around datapads to the rest dealing with the finer details of the treaty.

"Interestingly worded," Leia remarked. "So if, say, Kanjiklub decided to try and take over one of Kadre's operations?"

"The Sovereign Latitudes as a whole will not intervene," Kartessa nodded. "But we are a league of independent organizations, so that does not preclude any other faction within the Sovereign Latitudes from coming to Kadre's aid should this occur. But again, we emphasize working together for a common goal. Though such underhanded moves might be possible, Eleodie frowns upon such acts because it disrupts the unity of our nation."

"Can I ask why only ten percent?" Han pointed out. "Given how we need you more than you need us, isn't that number kind of low?"

"We are a family," Kartessa answered, shaking her head. "The...guild fee if you want to call it that, goes towards maintaining our network and establishing new opportunities. We want your organizations intact and functioning, not crippled and chaffing under excessive taxes. After all, your people know your areas of space better than we do. You're the ones with the contacts, the crooked politicians, and hidden caches and escape lanes. The Sovereign Latitudes want you to be fully operational for the benefit of us all."

"[Every faction within the Sovereign Latitudes pays ten percent]," Tasu Leech voiced. "[For groups that fall on hard times or for legal reasons are unable to pay, they are given a grace period and are allowed to pay what they can, provided they have proof of their hardship. You should know firsthand Solo, that trying to get smugglers, con-men, and swindlers to pay up is more difficult than can possibly be believed.]"

"What happens to those who try to game the system?"

"They are no longer a part of the Sovereign Latitudes, lose the protection we offer, and are blackballed from any dealings with us or anyone affiliated with us," Kartessa said. "Given the number of groups now affiliated with us, it becomes economic suicide for them."

"There'll be no one left in the galaxy for them to swindle," Bala-Tik contributed with a murderous grin.

"Conversely, if you stay in good standing with us, you will more than benefit from our network and protection," Kartessa agreed. "If the two of you are capable of speaking for the organizations that wish to join, we can finish up negotiations right now."

"Leia?" Han looked over to his wife, who had just finished perusing the terms of the treaty.

"It's scary in its simplicity," Leia shrugged a shoulder. "They take care of us, we take care of them."

"How soon can your people help out?" Han asked. "We're expecting some pretty bad people headed towards Per Lupelo any day now."

"As soon as the terms are agreed to, we'll send an advanced group with you back to Raze's organization."

"Just like that?"

"Just like..." Kartessa paused as her comlink chimed. Frowning, she glanced towards Han. "Forgive me. I have to take this."

"Go ahead."

"Kartessa here."

" _Ma'am, we have a problem._ "

"What sort of problem?"

" _It's Director Ducain._ "

"What about him?"

" _He's...errr...he's stolen a ship._ "

"And? Which ship did he take?"

" _Ma'am. He took the Millennium Falcon._ "

Han shot to his feet. "What!?"

 **LotJA[Chapter End]LotJA**

 **A\N:** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Han and Leia have quite the adventure in store as they try to recover said ship…Anakin and Jacen take turns showing how 'dark' actions can be used for 'good'. Jaina shows flashes of the empress she'll become. I'm planning to update Side B this month as well, probably in a week or two. Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

Luke Skywalker's aged face was illuminated in the blue hues of a holomap showing a segment of the Inner Rim. The segment in question was bracketed no less than five heavily used hyperspace lanes; the Harrin Trade Corridor, the Rimma Trade Route, Shipwright's Trace, the Corellian Trade Spine, and the Hydian Way. Needless to say, it was a pretty important bit of territory. From the shipyards at Chardaan and Bestine IV, to the factories on Mechis, Beltrix III, and Affa, a great deal of the Galactic Alliance's war-effort came from the pentagonally situated region.

Naturally, this of course meant that said region had a giant bull's eye painted on it.

From the reports coming out of the region, Luke learned that there were no less than three very talented Force-sensitive One Sith commanders bearing in on the location from different angles. A force hailing from One Sith-controlled Bogden had revived the ancient death cult of Bando Gora and was operating with the same tenacity and cruelty that their namesake had been known for. Like a horde of locust, they had fallen onto the prison world of Ord Vaxal, swelling their impressive numbers even further. They were now threatening Chardaan with almost daily lightning raids, seemingly uncaring if they lived or died in the assault.

A second One Sith force led by the suspected clone of Anakin had overwhelmed the Colonies world of Belazura with frightening ease and had entered the Inner Rim by blowing through the defenses Admiral Ratobo had set up. Seemingly content to toy with the Galactic Alliance defenders, this clone had brushed aside any counter-offensives and inflicted massive casualties while doing so.

The third fleet was coming from One Sith-allied Droecil in the Expansion Region and was following the Harrin Trade Corridor. Led by a Darth named Zeanis, this fleet was the most brutal of them all—systematically glassing any planets that did not surrender to the One Sith. The only saving grace was because this third fleet as taking the time to wipe out millions, billions even, at a time, they had yet to join the multi-pronged attack and add their own destructive firepower to the rest of the attacking forces.

Given the nature of the threat, and the fact that Fourth Fleet—the fleet designated to defend said location—had already lost its fleet admiral in Admiral Ratobo, along with several other prominent captains, it was obvious that a Jedi of great experience would be needed.

Luke grimaced at the thought. He might no longer protest at the idea of Jedi fighting in wars, but Jedi weren't _built_ or trained for war in the first place. They were supposed to be peace-keepers, not peace-makers. Though he supposed one could argue about the symantics when there _wasn't_ a full-scale galactic war going on. Just that thought made him shake his head, when _wasn't_ a full scale galactic war going on? It seemed like he'd spent his entire life going from one war to the next.

"Emerging from hyperspace now," the helmsman of the _Jinn_ announced, stirring Luke from his contemplations. Shortly after, the blue vortex of hyperspace flashed away to reveal a normal field of stars and the new Ithorian homeworld of Borao.

One by one the reinforcements in Luke's strikeforce lanced out into space around him. Not only was the _Tahl_ present with Republic-era Jedi Master Hoshino captaining, but a _Rejuvenator-_ class Star Destroyer the _Secura—_ commanded by Jedi Master Korto Vos and T'ra Saa—emerged from hyperspace on the _Jinn_ 's opposite side. An older MC80 Star Cruiser named the _Fisto_ —helmed by Kyp Durron and non-Jedi-but-in-need-of-another-ship-because-he-got-his-last-command-wrecked Captain Invir Yanka—darted out directly under the _Jinn_. And an _Imperial II-_ class Star Destroyer, the _Billaba_ became the last capital ship to arrive _._ Around them, frigates and light cruisers of various makes and models, and all manner of other ships appeared in staggered formation, forming a very formidable sight.

Opposite of them, in orbit around the partially-Vongformed world of Borao, was a detachment of the Galactic Alliance Fourth Fleet. A civilian spacestation that had been employed to help with the settlement and reclamation of the world had been pressed into military service. Dozens of vessels bearing signs of battle-damage filled up its docks, with dozens more limping along in a holding pattern, awaiting their turn.

"Receiving a hail from the _Trucemaker_ ," the comm-operator announced, referring to the new flagship of the Fourth Fleet.

"Go ahead and put it through," Luke motioned to the holo-table.

The table flickered and a weary Rear Admiral Gavin Darklighter appeared. " _Luke, am I glad to see you_."

"The galaxy's a big place, us farmboys from Tatooine need to stick together."

" _Geez, what I wouldn't give to be that ignorant farmboy with dreams of fame, fortune, and glory again."_

"I know what you mean. How are things?"

" _Hanging by a thread. We're down to seventy-percent effectiveness, with our starfighter squadrons especially hard hit. Sig-tel has already picked up chatter that some of the planets might defect if things get any worse. We've already lost Foless, Las Lagon, Affa, and Bestine to that twisted clone of your nephew. Are on the verge of losing Chardaan and Babbadod to those crazies out of Bogden. When Zeanis gets here, we don't have a prayer of holding Shibric or Wroona. We barely had enough ships to cover this region_ _ **before**_ _we lost Admiral Ratobo and the others._ "

"I'll divert some of my fleet to those systems then," Luke said. "Kyp can handle the Hydian Way and I'll have Master Vos cover the Rimma Trade Corridor."

" _That'll be appreciated._ "

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

" _Assuming you're it for the reinforcements, we have to stop the clone, but the construction yards at Chardaan take priority. The Bando Gora are camped out in the system and have established beachheads on several of the planetary bodies there. We would dislodge them, but everytime we move on them, they move on Chardaan and the clone launches an attack of his own. They're either in direct contact with the clone or have a Force-user coordinating their attacks. They also probably have spies in the systems we control, giving their fleet an advanced warning of our movements._ "

"You have a plan then?"

" _Hopefully one that'll get two womprats with one stone_." Gavin confirmed. " _The Bando Gora aren't a professional military force, but they do have ships and numbers and funding by the One Sith. I take my taskforce to attack their positions again. This will cause the clone to launch attacks of his own. I need you to take your people out there to head off the clone. Given the pattern of his attacks, we're pretty sure we know where he's going to hit next._ "

"Is there a reason you haven't attempted this plan before?"

Gavin smiled wanly. " _We did. That's how Admiral Ratobo was killed. He took a fleet to head off the clone at Bestine. He encountered the clone and his fleet group was destroyed nearly to the last. Those three Sacheen frigates at space dock are all that's left of the five capital ship-led fleet group he had with him. Their logs say that the clone only lost two capital ships and three frigates in exchange._ "

Luke nodded soberly. "Then, with the greatest respects for the admiral, I'll try not to emulate him."

" _Please do_ ," Gavin returned.

"Could you use a couple of Force-advisors in your fleet group?"

" _I won't say no if you're offering._ "

"Okay, then I'll send over Ruan and Calis along with their kids. Between the four of them, you should be able to repel a horde of death-crazed individuals without losing too many of your own people."

" _That would definitely be appreciated, Luke._ "

"May the Force be with you Gavin."

" _You too._ "

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Luke acknowledged the signal the helmsman gave him, letting the Mon Calamari captain of the _Jinn—_ one Adve Eerin—distribute the pre-planned orders to the others. The captain's loyalty to the Jedi Order formed the backbone of his character and was scary in its devotion. Adve was one of the many who had fought alongside the Jedi during the Yuuzhan Vong War and his zealousness in the belief that the Jedi could fix the galaxy was right up there with the most fervent of One Sith supporters. He often told whoever would listen that his great aunt served as a Jedi in the days of the Republic and that even if one lacked the Force like he did, serving the Jedi Order was the greatest honor one should aspire to.

In ways that disturbed even Luke to admit, right now the Jedi Order definitely needed more people of Adve's mentality. If there was one thing the One Sith had more of than the Jedi Order, it was armies of fanatics willing to give their lives for the 'empire' Darth Krayt was trying to create. The Jedi were only capable of responding to the One Sith's appearance on the scale they were currently at because Anakin and Jacen had scrounged up an army of fanatics of their own. People just as devoted to the 'light side' and the 'ideals' the Jedi stood for. Luke wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but it was what was needed at the moment.

It was a part of that army that now helped to cover the factory world of Beltrix III. In addition to being a heavy source of industry, it was also a well-fortified garrison that prevented further Spine-ward advance down the Corellian Trade Corridor. Beltrix's own local defense forces had met up with the reinforcements he had brought furthering the forces available to him. It was a rich target, heavily defended, and nothing short of an all out offensive with superior numbers and weapons would have dislodged the ships guarding it.

Or a superior tactician who had the Force on his side and believed himself to be invincible after downing a Galactic Alliance admiral.

The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order kept his Force presence as small and unnoticeable as possible, letting Master Hoshino's presence radiate through the Force instead. Though Master Hoshino was strong in her own right, her presence still paled in comparison to Jedi like Kyp Durron or those from the Vos family. It was all part of the plan. Bait the clone of Anakin Solo with a challenge that didn't appear underwhelming, and see if he took said bait.

With the intel on the ships the clone had, Luke knew that the odds were very much in the clone's favor. The clone had supply lines and reinforcements available to him. The defenders didn't. It was the hope of those who came up with the plan of attack that this numerical advantage, coupled with the Force differential, would incite the clone to attack the hardened target.

Of course, Luke was wise enough to know that no plan survived battle. Especially if it was a battle against a clone of his nephew. If the original Anakin Solo was unpredictable, then a clone would be just as bad, if not worse. The worst case scenario was that the clone would emerge in system, then avoid combat entirely and continue down the hyperspace route to hit the lesser defended world of Mechis. Minefields were in place to discourage such an action, but the field was no guarantee that the clone wouldn't sacrifice a few ships so the others could continue on.

The lights on the bridge dimmed as combat stations were taken, starfighters streaming out from the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ as well as the planet and lunar garrison. Picketships and corvettes likewise stood at the ready, waiting for the One Sith hammer to fall.

Luke closed his eyes and delved into the Force his mind stretching outwards. He could feel his taskforce all around him. Could hear the adrenaline-fueled heart-rates of the men and women who looked to him for leadership. Their fears, their hopes, their determination to not let the One Sith capture another world. A world that soon came into his sphere of attention as his senses stretched out even further. Billions of people, a rhythm of its own, the world of Beltrix III pulsed like a star within the Force. Life in many forms, a world vibrant and alive with a deep history, yet the world and those on it was a single strand in the tapestry of the Force.

His senses stretched out further still.

Towards the incoming enemy and the events that would soon be unfolding.

" _Contacts!"_ The sensor operator announced, her voice was loud and clear, yet sounded as if it was coming from underwater at the same time.

 _"Starfighters! Three squadrons,"_ another muffled voice called out. _"Two Eta-Fives and a squad of X-wings not on file. One minute 'til firing range."_

 _"Give me a visual. I recognize them. Those are FreiTek's attempt to get into the X-wing market,"_ a third voice stood out above the measured frenzy that had broken out. _"They're T-Seventies. Incom got the starfighter contract with the Galactic Alliance, but not after FreiTek churned out a whole bunch of T-Seventies. They were supposed to be decommissioned."_

 _"For some reason, I'm not surprised they aren't."_

 _"Why are they only attacking with three starfighter….holy wampa!"_

Luke, immersed in the Force, knew what caused the three fighter squadrons had been equipped with some sort of booster rocket on the back and had activated them in Force-controlled unison. Rather than the minute-til-firing-range that the Galactic Alliance defenders thought they had, the three squadrons had blazed right by the approaching defenders. The rocket boosters didn't flare out until the trio of One Sith squadrons were well behind the network of corvettes, frigates, and picketships. The squadrons didn't continue towards the planet, but instead raced towards the Galactic Alliance flagship with weapons blazing.

The Jinn shook violently from the impact of three dozen warheads pounding into it. The vibrations were so intense that those standing were thrown into the air for a few long seconds, before painfully crashing down onto the deck. Those seated were either hurled out of their chairs or into the controls in front of them, consoles erupting in a shower of sparks all around. The lights in the bridge flickered on and off for a moment, and smoke fill the Mon Calamari cruiser.

 _"We've lost ventral shields! Starboard ventral and dorsal cannons are out!"_

 _"Port hangar was hit with a heavy rocket. It cooked off some of our munitions and wiped out the Starboard hangar as well. Massive damage being reported all over!"_

 _"Lateral deflectors aren't going to last much longer."_

 _"Captain, look!"_

 _"Intensify firepower now! With our shields out, we can't let anything get through."_

A trio of starfighters barreled down on the Mon Calamari cruiser, the lead pilot Force-sensitive and dodging what little counter-fire was coming his way. Luke knew in that instant that the lead fighter was being commanded by the clone. A clone who obviously hadn't been fooled by the 'bait and switch' tactic they had set up. A control panel in the background blared in warning, indicating a targeting computer had locked on. Time slowed down, the Force connecting Luke to every crew member on the bridge. The two fighters on either side of the clone fired off their warheads, the heavy rockets blazing a path through space. The rockets slammed into the bridge bubble of the older Mon Calamari cruiser, ripping through the shields and vaporizing those nearest the blast in an instant. The atmosphere was immediately vented outwards, sucking everyone into the void of space.

And then time righted itself.

Luke blinked as the lights of the bridge dimmed in preparation for battle. He used the Force to draw the attention of the _Jinn's_ captain. "Captain Eerin, they'll be coming in with three squadrons, full throttle with a booster rocket set. We're going to be their target."

"You heard Jedi Master Skywalker," the Mon Calamari captain barked in turn. "I want the anti-fighter tenders in front, and have them engage the moment our contacts arrive. Have fighter-superiority craft standing by to back up the tenders. Gunnery crews, get the point-laser defense systems ready to go at the first sign of enemy ordinance."

"Sir!" Came the reply of the equally devoted bridge-crew.

"Anything else we can expect, Master Skywalker?"

"The first strikes are always easiest to see," Luke shook his head. "The futures devolve from there. Every action made by every individual involved changes things in a cascading pattern."

"With respect, what's to stop this clone of your nephew from seeing how we react and changing his attack plan accordingly?"

"He's working off old intel," Luke answered. "That, and my nephew's greatest weakness is his hubris. Given how the clone has been taunting the defenders of this region with his tactical prowess, it seems he has this same weakness, magnified to an unhealthy level thanks to One Sith values. Even if the clone senses the shift in our formation, he's already a few minutes away in hyperspace and will have little time to adjust. Instead, he'll try to outmaneuver our forces and buy enough time for his reinforcements to jump in-system. Given that our goal is to not eliminate the clone, but the threat his fleet possesses, we should be perfectly fine whether he adjusts his plan or not. But in the clone's mind, he will be the main target. After all, he's targeting this ship because he believes, and maybe rightly so, that with us dead, he'll be able to pick off the rest of the fleet at his leisure."

"In other words, you're basically doing to this clone what you would do if you were facing your nephew?"

"A disturbing way to put it, but yes," Luke said with a faint, forced smile.

And then the trio of squadrons that Luke had predicted emerged from hyperspace. Their exit vector was wholly different than where they had emerged in his vision, but Luke knew that it was part of that 'knee-jerk' reaction on behalf of the clone. Rather than in a group, they emerged spread far apart. There was also a minute or so delay in the arrival of each fighter, indicating they had performed a full-stop on the outer edge of the system to readjust their formation.

"Contacts, starfighter squadrons, Eta-Fives and T-Seventies. They are holding position."

"We need to keep the fish on the hook," the captain announced. "Have the anti-fighter tenders and a few escort ships close on those T-Seventies, but stay just out of firing range. We only want the clone to think we're coming for him."

A Mon Calamari fighter-control officer looked up to the command chair. "Should we have the _Malreaux_ trail in case those Eta-Fives try something?"

"Good idea lieutenant," the captain gestured with a webbed hand.

Luke released a breath and then delved back into the Force. As he did, he felt another presence join him. It was a twisted, dark presence and Luke had very little doubt about who this person was. The clone was likewise searching the Force for a next move, the tactical advantage going to whoever acted second. In a battle of Force-commanded fleets, it was the responder, not the instigator that often won. After all, the instigator acted based on a series of assumptions, and then had to adjust based on the results of that action. The responder got to see the instigator's opening move and had a chance to change paradigms to direct the flow of events in a different direction. Depending on if that direction had been anticipated by the instigator, the responder could win the battle with a decisive counter. It was why the Jedi almost always never started something, but were definitely the ones to finish it.

It was an aspect of the Jedi Order's tradition that few of the younger Jedi saw any value in. A part that Luke regretted not being able to get across thanks to galactic events. The younger generation of Jedi saw pre-emptive strikes against possible aggressors more effective than waiting for said aggressors to strike. Though Luke would admit there was some wisdom in that, he also knew that it was a quick, easy option that left much grief in its wake. Self-defense was one thing, but if the 'quick and easy' way was allowed in one instance, Luke knew that people would find other ways to 'justify' it.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind to refocus on the darker Force-presence vying for the future with him. The clone was definitely aggressive, his first-strike policies very much similar to what Luke believed his nephew would try to do. It was risky, daring, and if it succeeded, would be a terrible blow to both morale and the Galactic Alliance forces in the area. Luke let the clone's presence push out ahead, content to wait as the clone divined the possible routes ahead of them. He waited still when the clone seemed to solidify one possible route and began issuing orders to the pilots in the other starfighters. Even when these starfighters pushed forward with the intent to evade the Galactic Alliance forces sent out to challenge them, Luke waited.

In the background he could hear the comm-channels fill with the sound of battle, the bridge a hive of action as the Mon Calamari captain kept their larger vessels on high alert for any duplicity.

 _"They've broken through the fighter screen and are on a collision course with our bridge_!"

Luke heard the shout as if it were from kilometers away, but understood the intent of it. Not letting another second pass, Luke delved full-fledged into the Force, finding the route the clone had taken and immediately took steps to divert the events. Jedi Master Hoshino onboard the _Tahl_ accepted the message through their battle-meld and—utilizing her specialty in the Force—immediately began emitting a Force-presence that was practically the mirror image of his own. At the same time, Luke minimized his Force completely, becoming practically undetectable to those that didn't have the training to know what to look for. He could feel the clone's attempts to locate him, but the clone's Force probes revealed nothing more than a Luke-like presence onboard the _other_ Mon Calamari cruiser.

One that was on the opposite side of the fighter screen and line of corvettes and frigates.

The futures Luke was seeing changed as the clone believed himself to have fallen for a simple trap and became furious.

"All batteries, open fire!" Adve barked out as the three squadrons of fighters pulled up out of their intended attack run. The MC90's large turbolasers lashed across the scattering fighter-squadron, turning seven into balls of flame. The pursuing Galactic Alliance fighters pounced as well, downing another five with a volley of warheads and lasers.

Again the clone took the initiative, changing his plan of attack, and again Luke adjusted. "Captain, he's bringing in capital ship support right on top of us."

"Divert power to the dorsal shields, spread the word!"

No sooner had the power been diverted than a trio of black Star Destroyers lanced out of hyperspace. All were _Imperial II_ -class, newly upgraded if their modern turbolaser batteries were any indication. The _Jinn_ shook as the one of the three Star Destroyers pounded their vessel from above. If the shields hadn't been rotated, then serious damage would have ripped apart the upper levels. The _Jinn_ returned fire, maneuvering so that the Star Destroyer and itself were now side-by-side.

The _Tahl_ , with Master Hoshino still broadcasting a faux-Luke Skywalker presence, had angled their MC80 cruiser upwards and was charging straight at one of the two Star Destroyers gunning for it. In fact, it appeared as if the _Tahl_ was actually accelerating towards the Star Destroyer. Even though the older MC80 was taking a beating from the two Star Destroyers, it kept its course.

"What's Jedi Hoshino doing?" A member of the bridge-crew whispered in shock.

The commander of the Star Destroyer the _Tahl_ was aimed at, lost his nerve and abruptly tried to dive to avoid a collision. At the same time, the _Tahl_ swung around and delivered a full broadside to the bridge-tower of the Star Destroyer.

The bridge-tower didn't survive.

In fact, the _Tahl_ had hit the Star Destroyer just as its counter-part had moved to assist it. The Mon Calamari cruiser's abrupt turn to broadside the bridge of the first Star Destroy caused its massive engines to send a wave of heavily ionized, white-hot, particles right into the bridge of the second. Sensors blinded by the intense light and heat coming from the Mon Calamari cruiser, the captain of the second Star Destroyer made the mistake of trying to dive down and out of the ion-wash. This caused the second Star Destroyer to dive right into the path of the fist. Going many thousands of kilometers an hour, there was no chance of stopping in time. Those onboard the Star Destroyer only had a moment to realize their error before the triangular point of the decapitated cruiser drove right into the bridge.

" _That's_ why you never play 'chicken' with a blind Jedi," Captain Eerin said with a smug smile.

Another chime, and the sensor operator shook himself and checked the console. "Sir, the Red Blades are withdrawing."

Luke tested the Force again, but his nephew's clone had withdrawn from the future-paths making it very likely that he was retreating in earnest and not feinting. Even then, Luke wasn't about to celebrate his victory just yet. He stayed immersed in the Force, keeping his presence small, waiting.

In the distance, the lone, intact Star Destroyer leaped into hyperspace, while the wrecks of the two others floated about in a debris field just outside of Beltrix's gravity shadow.

It had all been too easy. Had the clone simply over-estimated his own abilities? Did it have something to do with the clone's training? Or was the clone simply luring the Galactic Alliance forces into a false sense of security?

Luke waited some more, sensing a distant danger, both nothing more. He emerged from his trance and nodded once to the Captain Eerin. "The system is clear for now."

The Mon Calamari captain accepted this and turned to his subordinates. "Recall fighters and give me damage assessments. I want casualty reports in an hour. Prioritize repairs, we don't know when the Red Blades will return, so fix up only what we can in as little a time as possible."

"Yes, sir!"

"Congratulations on your victory, Grand Master Skywalker," Captain Eerin said jovially.

"It was only one battle, captain." Luke kept his voice steady. Something about the victory just didn't seem right. "Sends some teams over to those Star Destroyers, there's something off about them. Master Hoshino is good, but there is no way the maneuver she pulled should have worked."

 **I-II-I-II-I**

"Why did you have me pull back?!" Snarled Three, one of the successful clones of the famed Jedi Anakin Solo. "I had them right where I wanted them! I _still_ have them where I want them. Let me burn Beltrix and rid the galaxy of Skywalker."

 _"Patience, my child_ ," the holo-image of Lady of the Sith, Darth Traya, said soothingly. " _There will be time enough for that. The Jedi Order is not so weak that the death of their leader will throw them into chaos_. _Continue to do as I have instructed and I promise that you will enjoy the end result. Remember my lessons, Three. Seventeen might have been given a place as co-ruler of Corellia, but he is no less important to me than you or your surviving brothers are. Out of the first twelve, I let you live because I saw great promise in you. Are you telling me I was wrong?_ "

"No…no Lady Traya."

" _Good, I'm so glad. The One Sith still are consolidating their gains in your sector and in the neighboring sectors. Fourth Fleet may have lost their flag-admiral, but General Darklighter is still very capable. Coupled with the arrival of Luke Skywalker, and the danger to our holdings becomes very great._ "

"That's why…"

Darth Traya held up a hand. " _However, if we were to crush the Galactic Alliance fleet too early, or, Force-forbid, be defeated by them in a quick, decisive battle early on, our people in the nearby sectors will be in jeopardy. Just like I had Morto delay your defective original on Coruscant, you will do the same to Skywalker. Whittle away his forces, ship by ship, man by man. His experience in the Force is greater than yours, so don't stick around for a slugging match. A ship here, a ship there, and soon Skywalker will have need of reinforcements. Reinforcements the Galactic Alliance is in no position to send at the moment. When Darth Zeanis arrives, then you can crush all in your way. Do your job, my child. Make me proud."_

Three, though still fuming, bent to one knee and bowed his head before the large face of the One Sith Intelligence commander. "As you command, mother."

Darth Traya smiled tenderly at the clone, tilting her head slightly in acknowledgment. " _I'm not Mother, but thank you for the consideration. Skywalker is famed for his non-aggression. But by the time this war is over, he will be known as the Jedi Grandmaster who oversaw the extinction of the Jedi Order._ "

Her hologram winked out and Three rose from his kneeling position, his face twisting in anger. "Jaya, Jace, get in here!"

The door to the room opened and two PROXY-class droids entered, their droid forms visible for a second before a holo-shroud turned them into mirror images of Jaina and Jacen Solo. Nineteen-year old Jaina and Jacen Solo, to be exact.

"You called, Little Brother?" PROXY-Jaina grinned lopsidedly.

"Send the activation signal," Three ordered, turning to face the pair. "And have the foundries increase production. Darth Traya is underestimating Skywalker and is going to get us all killed."

"Even after she told you to wait, are you sure?" PROXY-Jacen asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," Three nodded resolutely. "Waiting is what got the Jedi into all this mess in the first place. We have the advantage now; we need to push our attack if we want to make the most of it."

"I'll send the signal," PROXY-Jaina nodded once.

"And I'll kick some robot butts over at the foundries," PROXY-Jacen said right after.

"I knew I could count on the two of you," Three smiled in relief.

"Of course, we got your back Little Brother."

The two left the holo-room, the glossy black doors sliding shut. With the doors closed, Three could see his reflection—that of a seventeen-year old Anakin Solo, with sunken cheeks and yellowed eyes. He turned away from his reflection to stare at the holo-emitters.

"You've had your time, Master Skywalker," Three held up his comlink. "But now your time has run out. Raynor, alert the fleet and ready the _Tears of Myrkr_ for hyperspace. Tell the Hara sisters to deploy squadrons as well. It's time we had our revenge."

 **I-III-I-III-I**

"I realize that," Luke said patiently. "But you saw the reports we sent you, Gavin. Those Star Destroyers had no one aboard them, were piloted by algorithms left in the navi-computer. The black paint only hid the fact that they had practically been stripped of everything but their weapons, hyperdrive and engines. If it weren't for that, the _Tahl_ would have sustained massively more damage. It was the same with the fighters. In fact, the only living member of that attack force was the clone."

" _I read the reports, reviewed the footage, but it_ _ **still**_ _doesn't make sense,_ " Gavin said with clear bewilderment. " _Why throw away two perfectly good Imp Star Deuce hulls and all that tech? I mean, it's possible that Admiral Ratobo was defeated by droids, but highly improbable. The One Sith did have access to our battle-records and intel, so they_ _ **might**_ _have formulated some plan based on the admiral's past engagements, but still…_ "

"I know," Luke rubbed at his forehead. "I was so caught up in trying to counter the clone this time around that I didn't pay attention to his forces. But it dawned on me towards the end of the battle, right after those two Star Destroyers collided. I didn't sense a single living being rejoin the force."

" _It can't be a coincidence that the Bando Gora withdrew at the same time as the attack on your forces began,_ " Gavin said, troubled. " _But the Bando Gora and the clone are two separate commanders with different tactics and methods. I don't see how a band of religious zealots can work with a deranged clone and whatever droid army he has._ "

"Either way, the longer we wait, the more time these separate factions will have to regroup," Luke said carefully. "If we know where one group is attacking from, maybe we can nullify the threat to avoid being caught in any sort of pincer movement."

" _True, but_ …"

The chime to the door rang, and Luke looked up. "Enter."

One of the bridge-officers stepped in. "Grand Master, Master Durron has sent in a communiqué. You had his forces keeping tabs on the tail-ward systems in this sector and he reports that Darth Zeanis has accelerated his rate of attacks. Forward scouts from Darth Zeanis' attack group just made contact with the sentry vessels Master Durron had posted."

"Thank you…Lieutenant Rial right?"

"Civilian sir, but my name is Rial," the man smiled sheepishly. "Your nephews saved my whole family during the Killik War. This is my way of making it up to them."

"Thank you." Luke repeated, once again mildly unnerved by the zealot-like behavior of the crews of the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ , and pretty much all of the 'Jedi Order' controlled ships his nephews had scrounged up.

The officer bowed his head and stepped out of the room.

Luke turned back to Gavin's hologram. "It's now more important than ever we stop one of the three groups before we get hit."

" _Agreed. Do you have a recommendation_?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

" _That ship sailed a while ago, Luke_."

Luke smirked at that. "It did, didn't it? Anyway, I think we need to stop Zeanis before he even steps foot in this sector."

" _I was afraid you were going to say that. Any particular reason why_?"

"Of the three, he's the one whose tactics have taken the most civilian lives. Both the Bando Gora and the clone have held off pressing too far into this sector for a reason. He is probably it."

" _Then that will leave the problem of them attacking if we pull forces out to confront Zeanis' group._ "

"That's why we won't pull any of our forces from where they are," Luke said in agreement.

" _Then how…oh, come on Luke, you have to be kidding me. You're_ _ **not**_ _going to face Zeanis by yourself._ "

"His particular group is held together by fear. Remove the commander and they'll be just as effective as the Bando Gora, maybe even worse."

" _And what will you do, take a fighter right up to his command ship and demand a duel_?"

"Something like that."

" _Luke, if you don't make it, we're going to have to abandon this sector. We can't take any more serious losses without totally depleting the morale of our forces._ "

"You probably have no patience for quotes from old Jedi Masters about doing and not doing, so I'll spare you that," Luke said solemnly. "This is something that has to be done. You said it yourself. We can't afford to lose ships or people, and engaging Zeanis' forces head on will do just that."

" _And what do you call what you're doing_?"

"Me? I'm just going to go to the same system Zeanis is in. What he does next is up to him."

" _You ever wonder where your niece and nephews get their recklessness from_?"

"Mostly from Han," Luke smiled knowingly.

" _Right, and I'm a Jawa's uncle._ " Gavin ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. " _Be careful, Luke_."

"I don't know what's going to happen once Zeanis is stopped but you'll have Master Hoshino out here, as well as the Vas family and the others. Be prepared for an all-out blitz."

" _A warning through the Force_?"

"Gut instinct."

" _That's actually worse_." Gavin saluted sharply. " _Good luck out there._ "

"Same to you, General Darklight."

 **LotJA[II]LotJA**

Luke's Chase-X emerged from hyperspace and he took a moment to center himself. En route, he could feel the deaths of millions of lives and knew that Zeanis had razed yet another planet. The man's appetite for death and destruction bordered on insanity, but it was also a testament to the threat he posed. Many of the planets he had sacked had been far from defenseless, with some even housing Galactic Alliance garrisons.

What those garrisons hadn't been expecting, however, was for Darth Zeanis to infiltrate the planet and cut a bloody swath through those who were supposed to defend said planet. By the time his ships had arrived, there were no longer any forces left to protect the world.

The world of Baroli had been one such world. Now, it had three Star Destroyers and a Mon Calamari Cruiser and a heavy-cruiser blasting the planet from orbit. The remains of a paltry Galactic Alliance holding force were scattered about in orbit of the doomed world; the lone Star Destroyer and its escorts utterly annihilated by the juggernaut of a One Sith fleet.

"Darth Zeanis, this is Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker," Luke broadcasted over an open channel, letting his presence in the Force be felt. "I respectfully ask that you cease hostilities and meet me on the planet for negotiations. I am certain a man of your wisdom and ability can see the possible benefits that might result from the meeting."

Only a few seconds after his broadcast, the One Sith fleet stopped firing. A pulsing Force presence on the planet full of apathy and malice echoed outwards moments later. The fact that Zeanis was obviously still on the planet despite it being blasted by his fleet was chilling. Luke sent a pulse in response and piloted his fighter straight towards the burning world.

The cruisers and fighters employed by the One Sith let him through unmolested, its operators obviously in fear of both their boss, but also of Luke. After all, it took a certain kind of daring to approach a battle-fleet of considerable strength in a single fighter. Knowing that Luke was far from insane, the only other explanation for his daring was that he was confident enough to take them all down if need be. It was implausible, but the One Sith forces had seen their master single-handedly wipe out whole bases and crews of whole ships. If one could do that and not even be the leader of the Empire, it stood to reason that a Jedi with similar capabilities, _and_ a Jedi who was the leader of the Order, could do so much worse.

The pulsing call of Darth Zeanis came from the side of the planet shrouded in night. Even then, a good portion of the world was lit up in angry reds and oranges, billows of black clouds choking the skies. The capitol of the planet was in complete ruins from the sustained bombardment, the center of it reduced to a crater nearly a dozen kilometers in diameter. As Luke flew his X-wing over the apocalyptic, hellish landscape where millions once lived, he spotted Darth Zeanis standing amazingly on the roof of one of the buildings on the outskirts of the city. Even though the building had obviously taken several turbolaser blasts and was on fire, the One Sith commander didn't even seem to care at all. He stood silently, impassively, his ebony-colored tunic charred and smoldering, the choking black smoke rising up all around him.

Luke set his X-wing down on a patch of glassed ground. Emerging, he could see that Zeanis hadn't even moved so much as a centimeter. His silvery-white eyes not even blinking. The Grandmaster walked through the ruined outskirts, ignoring the smell of charred flesh and acrid stench of melted plastics and synthetic fibers. The flames leaped out at him, but the Force shielded him. He was in no hurry, and Darth Zeanis didn't seem to mind either.

" _Take your time, Skywalker_ ," the dark Jedi whispered in a baritone, but his words were heard through every street and alleyway below. " _I am in no rush. I am honored you think I'm worthy of your time_."

"Let go of your hatred, of your anger, Darth Zeanis," Luke whispered back, the Force likewise carrying his words to the very top of the skeletal skyscrapers. "The people here were simply living their lives, did not deserve their fate."

" _Do not preach to me, old man. I am surprised that people still choose to follow you given how weak and senile you've become. Now your nephews on the other hand, it is a shame their talent is wasted serving fools and cowards. If they were to swear allegiance to the dark side, they would be able to accomplish so much more._ "

"Something must have made you walk this path, Darth Zeanis." Luke continued his walk through the blackened and burning streets. He knew that if Darth Zeanis was talking, the man was searching for someone to hear him out. "What was it that convinced you that the dark side had the answers you sought? You are a darth now, the highest rank a dark Jedi can achieve. Have you found the answers you were seeking?"

" _And if I were to tell you I have? What would you, a pacifist who let the galaxy burn twenty years ago, do about it?_ "

"You're referring to the war with the Yuuzhan Vong," Luke said coolly. "What questions did you want answered?"

" _Namely, why, if the Jedi had so much power, did they not use it? Why did they spend their time talking, debating, as planet after planet fell! For nearly three years the Jedi did nothing as the Yuuzhan Vong ravaged the galaxy. And when the Jedi did get involved, the war ended two years later. If the Jedi had used their power to make a difference in the first place, the war would have been over soon and many lives could have been saved._ "

"And what you're doing now? How is that helping?"

" _I said not to preach to me! What I am doing is showing the galaxy the Jedi for who they really are! I am showing them that the Jedi are little more than cowards who hide behind pretty words to prevent the galaxy from seeing their uselessness. I am showing the galaxy how powerless the Jedi are and why it is time for the Jedi Order to pass into history where it belongs!_ "

"That may be so, but if you burn words all the worlds you encounter, there will be no one to hear your message. If all you do is burn worlds, then those that live will only remember the pain and destruction…"

" _Do not talk to me about pain and destruction!_ " Darth Zeanis' voice roared from all around. " _Do not talk to me about loss and remembrance! You, the leader of a failed order that continues to fail the galaxy time and again. You have no right to speak down to me, to assume you know my pain!_ "

"You are right, I do not. I apologize," Luke paused and stared up at the distant skyscraper. He was still many blocks away. "Before you were Darth Zeanis, who were you? Who did Darth Zeanis kill?"

" _What does it matter, the naïve boy who thought the Jedi would save the day is long dead. And_ _ **I**_ _didn't kill him, the Jedi did._ "

"Then please, tell me the name of the boy I failed. I should know that much, shouldn't I?"

There was only the sound of the harsh wind, whipping through the skeletal city for several long minutes. Embers and ash danced through the air as the flames continued to burn on, unabated. Luke remained where he was, waiting patiently as the minutes passed.

Then, Darth Zeanis' response came, a barely audible whisper compared to his earlier outburst. " _Komito Onri Roshe_. _Son of merchants on Ord Mantell. Who watched on holo as the planet was conquered and the Jedi did nothing. Who again and again prayed that the Jedi would liberate the world. When the time finally did come, though, it was the Mandalorians who freed it. By then, it was far too late for the people on the world. Just as this world burns today, so to did Ord Mantell by the Yuuzhan Vong. A reminder that the Jedi do not deserve the deference that society gives them._ "

"Then, to Komito Roshe, I am sorry." Luke resumed his trek.

" _What good are apologies to the dead? They are only useful to the living to try and assuage their guilt over surviving where one didn't._ "

The last few blocks passed in complete silence between the two, but buildings all around crashed noisily to the ground as they gave in to the flames. Luke reached his goal, using the Force to ascend the towering structure. A direct hit from a turbolaser had cored the entire building, blowing out windows and obliterating floors. How it was still standing was evident in the Force energies that surrounded it. Darth Zeanis was holding the skeleton up through sheer willpower.

When Luke reached the roof, he found Zeanis standing in the exact same spot, pale white eyes with pitch-black pupils staring at him. He crossed the roof until only the turbolaser hole in the center divided the two of them.

"Grandmaster Skywalker at last," Zeanis intoned, making the title sound mocking.

"Komito Roshe," Luke tilted his head slightly, pulling back the hood of his Jedi robes.

Zeanis' lips twisted upwards in a sneer and he pulled his lightsaber free from its belt. "Speaking the name of the boy you murdered, Skywalker, does not affect me at all."

Luke made no effort to go for his lightsaber. "The Force connects everything. Even now, Komito Roshe is still present, regardless of when he died or how he died."

Zeanis shook his head in amazed disbelief. "Do you not wonder how the One Sith was able to return to this galaxy with the forces it commands? Why so many planets voluntarily chose to side with us instead of the Jedi? Why even your own order is fractured and rife with infighting? Everything, the millennia of history, all of your pathetic attempts at restoring the order, the very tenets of the Jedi Order, they are to blame. By sticking to a dogma that no longer has its place in the present day, you have alienated nearly half the galaxy! Jedi Master Yoda was renowned for being the Grandmaster who allowed Sidious to ascend. You, you'll forever be known as the one who cemented the legacy of the Jedi in blood!"

Zeanis was a blur of black as he streaked towards Luke, vaulting over the hole in the roof. At the very last second, his lightsaber activated and he thrust it forward.

The moment Zeanis began to move, Luke made a gesture, cutting off Zeanis's hold of the building. Zeanis was still in the air when the building began to collapse from right underneath him. The thrust sailed over Luke's head as the Jedi Grandmaster rode the building downward. Zeanis recovered quickly, turning his aerial combat move into a sharp dive.

Luke leaped away from the attack as Zeanis plowed through the weakened rooftop with all the force of a small bomb. The downward motion of the rooftop was given lateral movement from the impact as the entire top-half of the skyscraper was blown outwards. Luke agilely moved from flying piece of duracrete and rebar to flying piece of duracrete and rebar, shifting only slightly to avoid the shrapnel that rocketed outwards. A flare of danger, and Luke quickly performed a dive of his own just as the piece of debris he had been riding down on exploded in another hail of duracrete. Freefalling, Luke saw that Zeanis had positioned himself on another piece of debris and was using the Force to hurl larger pieces of metal and duracrete through the air.

Luke jumped from debris to debris as his footing exploded again and again from the spinning projectiles. He used the Force to pull one piece of debris towards him just as Zeanis fired off a bolt of Sith Lightning. The lightning hit the durasteel girder and when the attack ended, Luke simply let the piece of metal fall away.

"Face me!" Roared Zeanis in his deep voice, firing off a lightning-infused piece of debris that Luke nimbly avoided. "Stop being a cowardly Jedi and face me!"

The skyscraper's debris all hit the ground in a thunderous cacophony, blackened dust mushrooming into the air from the collision. For a moment, everything was still. But then, as the dust began to settle again, the flames all around backlit the shadows of two figures standing tall. An unblemished Luke Skywalker was standing atop another durasteel girder sticking out of the ground, while a soot-covered Zeanis stood on a duracrete slab below. With a simple step, Luke left his perch and dropped down to Zeanis' level.

"I won't fight you, Komito Roshe. I didn't come here for that."

"If you don't fight me, I will order my ships to resume bombardment. Any further death on this world will rest solely on your conscience." Darth Zeanis spoke matter-of-factly, uncaring of Luke's decision.

In turn, Luke regarded the man with an inscrutable expression. Zeanis' face was painted pitch-black, with his lower lip painted blue and two streaks of blue on his chin. Despite the face-paint hiding his true face, Darth Zeanis didn't appear to be any older than his niece and nephews.

"It's not too late to stop," Luke said softly. "Even if you kill me, the absence you feel within will only grow. It will grow and grow until even killing won't satisfy you. But if you stop now, put down your lightsaber and let go of your hate and anguish, you can avoid that fate. Let me help you."

A red lightsaber blade thrummed to life. "I don't need your help, old man."

Luke exhaled and tiredly held the younger Force-user's gaze. "Then do what you must."

Zeanis again used the Force to speed himself forward, crossing the few steps between them in the blink of an eye. He slashed viciously, but Luke angled his body so the blade missed him completely. A follow up strike, and Luke performed a half-cartwheel on one hand to avoid that attack as well.

"The dark side is blinding, Komito." Luke said serenely, dodging strike after strike. "It is true that you are well acquainted with death, but there is power in life as well."

"The only power I need is my passion!" Zeanis' saber lashed about in an increasingly chaotic manner, the dark Jedi's speed intensifying as his rage grew. Aware that Luke wasn't even bothering to attack, Zeanis abandoned all semblance of defense, his eyes burning with hate. "And through victory I will destroy the chains the Jedi have shackled this galaxy with!"

Rather than give more ground at the increased intensity of Zeanis' assault, Luke stopped taking steps back and instead held his ground. Zeanis' saber blurred in innumerous lightning-quick strikes, but Luke simply avoided each attack; tilting his body from one side to the other. He mildly lifted one foot as Zeanis' saber scored the ground, bent backwards as the blade passed over his torso. When he sprung back up, he acknowledged Zeanis with a compassionate gaze. "There is no chaos, only harmony."

With a howl of rage, Zeanis brought his saber down in a vertical strike. There was a flash, and the blade was held still. Darth Zeanis' white eyes bulged when he saw that the blade was held between both of the Grandmaster's hands. The Grandmaster himself was staring at Zeanis compassionately, blue eyes willing Zeanis to stand down. Zeanis roared in turn, attempting to pull his lightsaber back, only to have Luke rotate his arms to the side and send the darth off balance. The shift in weight caused Zeanis to lose his hold of his lightsaber, and the weapon went flying off into the inferno surrounding them. The dark Jedi fell to the ground on his hands and knees, quickly flipping over to gaze murderously at the Jedi Grandmaster.

"Surrender." Luke said softly from a dozen steps away, his hands clasped at the small of his back.

"Never!" Zeanis hurled a ball of Force-Lightning at Luke. It was an attack that had decimated whole bases in one go; jumping from soldier to soldier in a lethal chain reaction.

Luke simply stepped right through the attack unaffected, ignoring it as it plowed into another set of burning ruins behind him in another explosive burst. Zeanis scrambled to his feet as the Jedi Grandmaster continued to approach, even taking an involuntary step back as if finally realizing the difference in their ability and power levels. With a kind smile, Luke held out a hand. "You might never fill the void within you, but there are ways to cope with it. Let me help you, Komito. Let me make up for what I wasn't able to do twenty years ago."

"Never!" Zeanis roared again, He reached into his sleeves and pulled out two vibroknives. With that same motion, he thrust both knives forward into the Grandmaster. Only to blink in confusion when his knives met no resistance. He looked up, bewildered. "An illusion?"

Luke took a step back and pointed towards the ruins of the building they had rode down on, before fading away. Still present, kneeling on the metal girder he had supposedly jumped off of, was the Grandmaster. This time though, he was covered in the same soot and ash that covered Zeanis.

Zeanis roared out Luke's name, holding both hands up and gathering all of his hate and anger towards the man into the tips of his fingers. In that same breath, he unleashed a stream of Sith Lightning that contained enough destructive energy to destroy a starfighter.

Like before, the attack went completely through the kneeling figure, disappearing into the smoke-choked sky. The kneeling figure looked up at Zeanis, closed his eyes, and likewise faded away.

Zeanis fell down onto his knees, panting, white eyes wide in a combination of fear and disbelief. "Impossible!"

"You will only find loneliness and despair in the dark side, Komito," Luke's voice came from the street leading to the building. "A loneliness that will magnify your darkest thoughts until those thoughts consume you. Those that passed on before us have never truly left us. Those we love, those we care for, even if they rejoin the Force, they stay at our side. Let me show you how to listen to them, how to truly feel the Force."

"I will never leave the dark side," Zeanis exhaled shakily, watching Luke emerge from the smoke like some type of specter.

"That is your choice. But will you at least give me that chance to show you an alternative?"

Zeanis weakly shook his head, obviously spent and in no condition to continue fighting. Even then, he forced himself to stand, holding his vibrobaldes up again. "Never. I will die first!"

Luke bowed his head. "Then I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This," Luke's voice whispered from right behind him.

Startled, Zeanis' eyes darted to look over his shoulder, then back to where Luke was standing in front of him. Only to see that there was no Jedi Grandmaster in front of him. By the time the signals from his eyes reached his brain and were processed, the dark Jedi had only a split second to move. And that was a split second too long.

Luke held out a hand over Zeanis' forehead, and in the blink of an eye, the most feared dark Jedi in the sector collapsed like a stringless puppet.

The sun—looking dark red thanks to the thick clouds of smoke—was just beginning to rise above the horizon when the Jedi Grandmaster pulled out his comlink. "This is Grandmaster Skywalker of the Jedi Order. Darth Zeanis has been defeated. Captains, commanders, any One Sith Force-users on board, for the sake of those who serve under you, please withdraw from this system. I don't wish any further violence."

Silence followed, shortly before the dark clouds above lit up in a green light and a turbolaser streaked down from orbit. It slammed into the location Zeanis and Luke had been fighting in, sending debris flying. Zeanis' prone form on the ground was completely vaporized by the blast. But when the smoke settled, Luke was standing, unscathed and unaffected by the shot.

"Again, I don't wish any further violence," Luke said into the comlink. "Withdraw or I will be forced to act in self-defense."

The sky lit up green, and this time turbolasers from several different batteries poured fire onto Luke's location. When the assault stopped, there was a definite crater on the outskirts of the capitol city, but the Jedi Grandmaster was still present.

"Last chance," Luke said into the comm.

A moment later, Luke could feel the One Sith forces in orbit fleeing into hyperspace. One by one, he could feel the lives onboard the ships grow further at a speed faster than light. When the entire One Sith fleet in orbit was gone, he exhaled in relief.

He sagged back into the seat of his Chase-X, worn out from the intense use of Force-projection. He knew that the millions who had died at Zeanis' hand had ripped away any semblance of the man Zeanis once had been. Even then, the thought that he had failed a young man once known as Komito, and the creature that young man had become then went on to massacre hundreds of millions, was not a pleasant one. He was not responsible for the actions of others, he was aware of that. Yet, in a roundabout way, it was _his_ actions, or inaction if you were, that led to Komito's fall in the first place.

Shaking off the maudlin thoughts, Luke then flipped on his fighter's hypercomm. "Gavin, Zeanis and his fleet have been neutralized. You copy?"

" _That explains a lot. Get back here quick, Luke. The Bando Gora and that clone of your nephew have launched a joint attack. Master Hoshino and Master Vos are in bacta. "_

Luke immediately began his fighter's start-up sequence, exhaling. "On my way."

As his fighter rose into the air, Luke took a moment to slide back a compartment on the floor of his fighter to reveal the storage area beneath. Inside storage area was a stasis pod. And inside the pod was an unconscious but very much alive Komito Roshe, also known as Darth Zeanis.

 **LotJA[III]LotJA**

After dropping his prisoner off on the _Trucemaker_ , Luke had taken a shuttle to the station in orbit around Galactic Alliance-held Borao. But as he stepped off said shuttle, he was once again reminded of what he had seen the moment he had arrived in system. The civilian spacedock that had already had its hands full with the crippled Fourth Fleet had even more work cut out for it. In fact, nearly every ship that had been left under Master Hoshino appeared to have suffered significant damage. The _Tahl_ looked perfectly fine at first glance, but then if one looked at its bridge, they'd see a gaping, charred hole where the command room had been. The _Jinn_ was in a similar, bridge-gutted state. Master Korto Vos' fleet-group had suffered a fate far worse, with the _Secura_ barely looking spaceworthy, yet alone salvageable. The _Billiba_ , however, happened to be the worst off. It was missing the center of its bridge tower, and its primary engines appeared to have taken direct hits from some type of projectile. It was riddled with conical holes that went completely through the Star Destroyer, the cause of such massive devastation to the once proud cruiser a mystery to Luke.

Whatever had happened had been severe enough that the battle-hardened Jedi from a bygone era had been caught completely off-guard. If the hangar full of blast-pitted ships and fighters was anything to go by, his entire taskforce had taken heavy losses.

Waiting him was the solemn-faced son of Ruan and Calis.

"Paol?"

"Master Skywalker," he said with a stoic nod. "The surviving Jedi and ship commanders are waiting for you."

"Are your parents and sister okay?"

"Niobe is watching over Tholme in the medical wing," Paol answered. "Our parents are in medically-induced comas at the moment, Jayk is doing her best."

Luke didn't like the sound of that. Jayk was still an apprentice, the same age as his youngest son. She also wasn't particularly adept at healing yet. For her to be involved in something that serious, meant that the two other healers in the taskforce were indisposed. "Master T'ra Saa?"

"Recuperating in the greenhouse. She's the only reason why Master Vos and my parents are alive."

"What happened?"

"We were outmaneuvered," Paol said tersely, shame at having been deceived radiating from the young man. "The previous engagements, even the maneuvers the One Sith performed with the Fourth Fleet before we got here, were to trick us into thinking they were going to fight a conventional fleet-to-fleet battle. When they acted, we didn't stand a chance."

"Master Hoshino, Master Vos, your parents, it sounds like they were targeting the Jedi advisors in charge of each fleet group."

"Because they were," Paol stepped onto a turbolift with Luke. "I'm not sure how they got to Master Hoshino, but I heard Knight Ozlo mention something about droids. They just got in so you can find out more in the briefing. For my parents, the Bando Gora went completely suicidal. All those holes you see in the _Billaba_ weren't caused by turbolaser fire. Those crazies actually strapped themselves into some sort of vehicle that entered hyperspace once they had a bead on their target. Mon Cal Cruiser shields aren't meant to handle faster-than-light projectiles."

"You mean…?"

"Every hole you see in our fleet group was caused by a crazy horn-head in a hyperspace-missile driving it into our ships. There had to have been hundreds of them. My sister and I were in our fighters when the _Billaba_ was hit. But we were lucky. One of the local _Republic_ -class Star Destroyers got hit in the reactor and the impact blew the entire ship to the Force before anyone knew what hit it. I'm not going to sugar-coat this, Master Skywalker. If it weren't for Master Durron pulling his forces back just in time to save us all, we'd all be dead. The situation is _really_ bad at the moment."

"Even before you told me what happened, I could tell the moment I arrived in system," Luke replied grimly. "Do you know what happened to the Vos family?"

"According to Jedi Knight Vis'l, the One Sith used our own tactics against us. Shadow torps and heavy-rockets were floated right into their ships before they even realized they were in danger. One heavy rocket hit the _Secura_ 's bridge. Spaced the entire Vos family in one blow. My sister had actually been on the comm with Thulme when it happened…" Paol shook his head. "If it weren't for the Bando Gora attacking us right then and there, she'd have taken the first frigate to the Rimma Trade Corridor regardless of our orders."

"The rest of the Jedi?"

"Still trying to get a head-count since we're spread out all over the place," Paol dug out a datapad. "Since most of the captains or commanders were killed in the attacks, the survivors have been doing their best to keep the fleet from falling apart completely. Master's Vos group is on patrol at the moment, my folks' group is in the repair bays, and Master Hoshino's group is currently under quarantine."

"You said you talked with Knight Ozlo?" Luke asked as the turbolift doors opened. From what Luke could remember, Jedi Knight Ozlo was one of the newly promoted knights from the Yavin Four Praxeum and had been on one of the supporting frigates in Master Hoshino's fleet-group.

"Briefly. Like I said, he's due to give his report in the briefing."

They reached the designated briefing room and walked in at a fast clip.

"General, Major," Luke acknowledged the war-weary Gavin Darklight, and the woman sitting in a specialized hover-chair next to him.

"Master Skywalker," Major Lujayne Darklighter, daughter of the tired-faced general, smiled faintly. "It's been a while."

"How are the treatments going?" Luke asked gently, accepting the hug from the chair-bound ex-pilot.

"I have tingling sensations in my toes every now and then, so that's a start," Lujayne breathed out, a device next to her inflating and deflating with her breath. "Shapers tell me that just that much is a miracle considering my spine was shattered to bits and I was officially dead three times in the span of a week."

"Once this crisis is over, I can see if there are any healers available to give you a once over if you want."

"It's okay," Lujayne shook her head. "The GAG has a good medical plan. Save your healers for the people that really need them."

Luke stepped away and took his seat at the oblong table. He glanced about to see who was present and was ashamed to realize he didn't recognize a single person, the Jedi and officers alike. Though Jedi Knight Ozlo was a Mon Calamari Jedi, there were two such Jedi present. The fact that there were no others above the rank of 'lieutenant' present also meant that the non-Force users in the room were junior officers Luke had never met before. And what made matters worse was that they all looked like young kids to his eyes. It was definitely a situation Luke was not used to.

A hologram flickered on and Kyp Durron's image appeared in an empty chair. " _Sorry I was late. General, you can add Beltrix Three to the list of worlds we've lost. The One Sith were already on the planet's surface by the time we got there._ "

"Understood," Gavin made a note on a datapad of his own.

"Doing okay, Kyp?" Luke said in concern.

" _Wouldn't call it 'okay,' Luke. More like surviving. These guys take 'sneaky like a lizard monkey' to a whole new level._ " Kyp remarked. " _But my part of the briefing is later. I think…_ "

"It is," Gavin said. "Jedi Knight Ozlo, you have the floor."

A Mon Calamari with blue-ish yellow hues stood. "Thank you, General Darklight. As Master Durron has no doubt discovered, the One Sith have employed a varying array of tactics to keep us off guard. What Master Hoshino and the others thought of as a victory during our first engagement with the One Sith commander, turned out to be a clever ploy."

An image of the two Star Destroyers Master Hoshino had outmaneuvered appeared above the holo-table. The image zoomed out to also include the _Jinn_ and the Star Destroyer that had engaged it.

"The One Sith first engaged us with starfighters, and then called in the Star Destroyers you see here when their initial attack failed. As you can observe, to the computer and all eyes watching, these look to be black-painted, refurbished Mark Two _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers. Even when our salvage teams boarded the remains of the two you see indicated, we found that inside of the vessel matched the schematics of a Mark Two."

The display zoomed into one of the Star Destroyers.

"What we did not take into account was the _outside_ of these vessels." The Mon Calamari Jedi paused, and Luke could feel a maelstrom of emotions go along with the memories of what occurred. "The shields and turbolaser batteries of these Star Destroyers were enhanced for one reason, to minimize damage to the exterior of the Star Destroyer. The purpose being—assault droids of unique design were magclamped to the exterior of the Star Destroyers and completely hidden by the black paint-jobs. The entire one-thousand and six-hundred meter length of each vessel had nothing but assault droids attached to them. What I am about to show you now are the visuals from my ship as the One Sith forces began their counter-attack three days later."

Luke watched in silence as the _Jinn_ and _Tahl_ held positions in orbit above Beltrix Three. The debris of the two Star Destroyers continued a geosynchronous position, with small bits and pieces getting trapped by the planet's gravity and pulled down.

Everything appeared normal one moment. And then a blinding flash of light erupted from the bridge of _Tahl_. The Galactic Alliance and Jedi forces scrambled into action, searching for the perpetrators. A picketship from Beltrix Three's local garrison suddenly accelerated and rammed into a passing frigate. Another explosion, and this time the pod-like bridge of the _Jinn_ blew apart.

The Mon Calamari Jedi continued the briefing. "The recovery and salvage shuttles that docked with the Star Destroyers unknowingly brought teams of droids back to their ships of origin. These droids detached themselves from the shuttles before the vehicles entered the hangar bays, and sabotaged exterior sensors and other equipment. At that point, we can only guess, but with our exterior sensors sabotaged, the rest of the assault droid forced used that moment to reach their own objectives. For the picketships and corvettes, the droids commandeered the vessels and used them to ram allied ships. For the _Jinn_ and _Tahl,_ as you are able to see in this enlarged version of events, a single droids attached itself to the bridge window of each cruiser and detonated a proton-core charge that vented the entire bridge crew into space. As of now, we are uncertain if all the droids have been neutralized and are keeping the fleet as far away from the others as we can. "

"We've already encountered two of those droids in our sweeps," a grim-faced lieutenant chimed in. "And it forced us to be extra careful. If it wasn't for our ion rifles the two we encountered would have detonated similar charges and killed our teams."

Jedi Knight Ozlo tilted his head in understanding, then adjusted the holo-display again. "The One Sith commander in charge of the Beltrix campaign chose this exact moment to launch an all-out attack. With our chain-of-command disrupted and most of our leadership killed, the entire force would have been wiped out. Fortunately for us, Master Durron had a premonition in the force and had sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser and accompanying forces were able to buy our fleet-group enough time to safely withdraw from the system without further losses."

" _Captain Yanka is mad at you by the way,_ " Kyp injected a note of levity into the briefing. " _He respectfully asks that you higher-ups stop sending his command into situations that get said command shot up. The Kos unfortunately met the same fate as his last command. I gave him the Forbes, a picketship for now. Try not to get that one shot up too._ "

"We promise not to deliberately send him into a situation that gets his next command shot up," Gavin deadpanned.

" _Captain Yanka appreciates it._ " Kyp said lightly. " _And since Ozlo has reached the point in the story where my people arrive, I guess it's my turn to take over the briefing._ "

"It is," Gavin said.

" _The bulk of my fleet caught up to the forward elements a day after Master Hoshino's people withdrew. Unfortunately, by that time, Beltrix Three was under a full-scale invasion by One Sith forces. The Bando Gora might have legions of unthinking crazies at their disposal, but this clone of Anakin appears to have legions of unfeeling droids at his. I don't know how he did it, but Beltrix was overrun with several hundred thousand battle-droids of some model I haven't seen before. Given that this is Anakin's evil clone, the droids are probably based off of a design_ _ **he**_ _came up with._ "

"That's a reasonable assumption," Luke said neutrally.

" _Yeah, anyways, since my fleet-group doesn't have nearly the number of ground-troopers needed to retake the planet, I kept my people back. In addition to the ground forces, this evil clone has a handful of capital ships, real ones, at his disposal. Our recon unit counted Rejuvenators, Nebulas, and a single Imp-Star Deuce. If that fleet had timed their attack any earlier, then Captain Yanka wouldn't have been able to do a thing for Master Hoshino's fleet-group._ "

"Okay, so we know where we stand there," General Darklighter said slowly. "Are you able to hold the line where you are?"

" _We're still in system_ ," Kyp said in affirmative. " _The One Sith know we're here, but they haven't made any move towards us. I think they're trying to secure the construction yards at Beltrix Three before doing anything._ "

"Master Skywalker, I assume Jedi Paol informed you of the situation on the Bando Gora front?"

"He did, yes."

"With the loss of Chardaan, Babbadod, and Sukkult, the One Sith have gained a large advantage in this sector," Gavin steepled his fingers and gazed out at those seated. "Those of you here are the highest ranking officers on your respective ships and know your crew the best. The question I want to ask you all is this. Should we stay and fight, or withdraw to fight another day? Though the momentum is currently with the One Sith, it could still be possible to pull off a moral victory. Tactically I am uncertain how many lives will be lost in the process, and continuing to fight may lead to a tactical defeat even if we do push the One Sith out. Withdrawing, however, means that we cede control of this sector, as well as the planets we still do hold, to the One Sith. Mechis, Arkam, Vaklin, would all fall without our presence. When we return with reinforcements, however, the construction facilities, droid foundries, and other resources will have powered the One Sith war-efforts, making this sector harder to take."

"We…we have a choice, sir?" One of the lieutenants said hesitantly.

"The ultimate decision does lie with me," Gavin answered. "But I want to hear your take on what we should do."

Luke listened silently as a majority of the non-Force users in the room opted to perform a 'tactical withdraw' from the sector. Most of the officers were the second or third in command of their respective vessels, their actual commander in medical or deceased. They had all seen ships belonging to someone they knew get thrashed in the most brutal of ways possible. The fear and despair they were emitting was unmistakable, their desire to simply just survive the day just as strong.

When the last officer spoke, Gavin turned his eyes to the Jedi. "You Jedi have a say in this too."

"We'll follow Master Skywalker's lead," Jedi Knight Ozlo said with unnerving calmness. The other Jedi at the table all nodded in agreement.

Luke took in their gazes and needed a moment to collect his thoughts. "Gavin."

"Luke?"

"The Galactic Alliance doesn't have any reinforcements in the immediate area?"

"You were it."

"So we don't know when or even if we'll be able to launch a counter-offensive if we leave."

"Yeah."

"Paol."

"Master Skywalker?"

"Your family, the Vos family, they had command of the fleet longer than I even knew it existed. How are the crews doing?"

"Stunned at the moment, but they're confident the Jedi will pull through in the end. They're willing to see it through if you are."

"Master Skywalker," Lujayne spoke up before Luke had made a decision.

"Major Darklighter?"

"Sir, hold a moment, please," Lujayne seemed to have an internal debate before activating a switch on her hover-chair. "This is GAG Darklighter to Central. Scramble code Osk, Mern, Esk, Grek, Aurek."

" _Code clears, go ahead major,_ " came a professional response on the other end.

"Requesting redeployment of all GAG assets in the Inner Rim Trailing Sector, urgency level Broken Saber. GAG Ekria is KIA on Baroli, GAG Captain Gamir is confirmed KIA on Bestine. Currently breaking cover for myself and GAG Vis'l to better coordinate the defense of this sector."

" _Give me a moment to bring up the assets available. The nearest GAG fleet is located at Fondor providing extra cover for the garrison, GAG General Shar commanding. Intel shows a One Sith attack in the next few weeks is very likely._ "

"We'll take whatever you can give us."

" _Then I'll also redirect the ground-forces on Iseno to your sector as well. Do you require additional GAG supervising operatives?_ "

"There are actually some in the area that _aren't_ neck deep in poodoo?"

" _A GAG Pair is available. Both the Dancing Droid and the Webley Two have just finished an assignment on Gyndine._ "

"Like I said, send everything, Broken Saber doesn't begin to cover the trouble we're in."

" _I'll have Director Solo come up with a new category,_ " the operator replied in a slight slip of his military bearing. " _Good luck out there, major._ "

"Any estimate on when we can expect these forces to arrive?"

" _The fleet from Fondor should reach you in a week, the forces from Iseno in two. The Dancing Droid and Webley are already in-route and should get there before the fleet does._ "

"Give me a moment to talk with the command staff here. I'll let you know whether to redirect everyone or not in a few minutes. GAG Darklighter, out." When Lujayne ended the communications, she looked sheepishly at both her father and Luke. After scrolling through some information she must have received, she tried to put on a professional face as she addressed the others. "The Galactic Alliance Guard can have reinforcements here in a week's time, we just need to hold out for that long."

"How come you didn't tell me about these assets before? They could have saved a lot of lives," Gavin frowned.

Lujayne swallowed and released a slow breath. "Broken Saber is GAG code that means a high-value sector with a strong Galactic Alliance garrison and Jedi support is about to be completely overrun. It basically means, have everyone drop everything and get their butts here. From the information I just received, analysts are predicting an above ninety-percent chance that Fondor is going to get hit with General Shar's fleet helping us. Iseno's ground-forces were being mustered to retake several planets that the One Sith were forced to leave vulnerable to cover other campaigns. Instead, several systems will remain under One Sith control. To protect one sector, more than one sector is going to suffer. And General Darklighter, even if these forces were with us at the start, they would have been destroyed along with Admiral Rotabo and the others."

Gavin looked to Luke. "Did you know about this?"

Luke shook his head. "But it's not like what my nephews do surprises me anymore."

" _One week, huh_ ," Kyp noted. " _We should be able to keep the One Sith busy long enough for the reinforcements to get here._ "

Luke again focused on those at the table. Despite the news of reinforcements, the officers at the table didn't show much hope. He could understand some of their despair. After all, if a Jedi taskforce had been beaten so utterly, what chance did these incoming ships have? Taking demoralized soldiers to fight against dark Jedi was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Kyp, coordinate with General Darklighter and began a full withdraw of all Galactic Alliance and Jedi-aligned ships," Luke said evenly.

Kyp opened his mouth to protest, paused for a moment, and then tilted his head. " _If you're sure, Master Skywalker._ "

"I am. I'm counting on you to meet up with General Shar and her people and organize the counter-attack."

" _And you, Master Skywalker_?"

"I'll be staying with all other available Jedi," Luke answered smoothly. "The One Sith changed their tactics, so we have to too. You, like everyone else, probably assumed I was returning to a more pacifistic approach."

" _That thought did cross my mind_."

"And it will be what will cross the minds of the One Sith in the region. They'll be so focused on you and the big ships, they'll miss the rest of us."

" _Wait._ _So, let me get this straight. You want me to be loud, brash, and flashy. Stir up trouble, recruit others to help out what seems to be a hopeless cause. Take the fight to the One Sith after I get the reinforcements, and otherwise be a pain in the ass?_ "

"That sounds about right."

" _Why couldn't you have given me this order twenty years ago,_ _ **before**_ _I had to become all mature and responsible! It could have saved the both of us a lot of headaches!_ "

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, better late than never, right?"

Kyp grinned as well. " _I'll see if I can't dig up 'old Kyp' somewhere. Although old Kyp would probably insist on him being the one staying and you being the one playing 'fetch the fleet'._ "

Luke looked to the fleet commander. "General Darklight, any objections to the plan?"

"It sounds like it's the best one we have so far."

"Major Darklighter. Please let your…people…know that we would like General Shar and the ground forces from Iseno to meet up with Master Durron and your father's forces. Have the _Dancing Droid_ and Rear Admiral Winger meet with myself and the Jedi forces that will be staying behind. If I recall correctly, they don't exactly like traveling in crowds anyways."

"Understood, Master Skywalker," Lujayne affirmed.

Luke turned his gaze to the officers at the table, his expression understanding. "All of you have suffered losses through no fault of your own. Use this time to grieve and remember those you lost. They may no longer be physically at our side, but they are with us in the Force. When General Shar and the others join up, they will help you with the burdens that have been placed upon you. Remember those we lost, and let's make sure they did not die in vain."

"We'll come back for you and yours, Master Skywalker," Gavin said solemnly. "Just give us the time we need to regroup and keep these crazies from establishing too secure a foothold."

"Will do, General," Luke stood and gave him a salute of respect.

Gavin returned it. "Master Skywalker, Jedi, it's been an honor serving with you all. May the Force be with you."

 **LotJA[Chapter End]LotJA**

 **A\N:** Next five or so chapters are going to be single storyline. Then it'll be two or so storylines per chapter for the next few after that. Just changing things up and trying to keep my muse going. Happy Holidays everyone. Next chapter will be posted...errr...when it gets posted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

 **LotJA[I]LotJA**

Building an Empire looked a lot easier in the holovids, Jaina Solo mused. With uplifting music, dramatic montages, and a storyline where you knew the good guys were going to win in the end, it all looked so simple. But the vids never mentioned the daily internal strife in the hero's faction, or the pains of destroying a fully established,well-trained military force standing between the hero and the eventual goal. Sure there might be that guy in the vid who betrays the group and gets what he deserves in the end. But unlike the holovids, there was no guarantee that the ending would be a happy one. Unlike the vids, instead of one opportunistic bureaucrat or treasonous soldier, she had to deal with countless dozens. And unlike the vids, there was no sweeping sound track to indicate if success was right around the corner, or a dark theme if something sad or ominous was about to unfold.

With her dark hair framing her face, Jaina let out a soft moan as classical music played in the background. "You know what we need Jagged? Our own soundtrack to this little space opera we seem to be a part of."

Devoted lover and expert masseuse, Jagged Fel paused from his ministrations of Jaina's lower back. "Oh?"

"Think about it. The next time you or I give a rousing speech, we'll know whether or not people actually cared about it," Jaina groaned again as Jagged resumed kneading her tensed-up muscles. "Or if we're about to enter a battle, we'll already know the outcome based on the music."

"We will?"

"Right there, a little harder," Jaina exhaled, her body completely limp on the massage table. "Yeah. Imagine us going into battle against the Third Imperium. If the music is uplifting and heroic, we know we're going to make it. If we get a mournful tune, or something similar, then we're going to be taking a lot of casualties."

"I can definitely see the benefits," Jagged said with amusement. "But wouldn't an orchestra group following you around get in the way?"

"True, maybe they can just broadcast their music," Jaina's chuckle turned into another groan. "Force, Jagged, that feels good."

"You are definitely way too tense these days," Jagged lightly scolded. "You should still not be this tight after an hour of massaging."

"Fate of the Empire resting on my shoulders," Jaina bantered back, then moaned again as Jagged's fingers worked her shoulders. "I bet…I bet you'll be just as hard when I do you."

"Perhaps, but definitely not in the same places as you," Jagged deadpanned, his hands sliding down the bare, oiled expanse of Jaina's back and teasing the equally bare front.

Jaina tilted her head to smirk at her only marginally more covered, towel-clad lover. "So I see."

Before they could get carried away, however, the intercom chimed. Jaina mouthed 'I'm sorry' at Jagged, and gestured at the wall unit.

" _Moff Fel, Director Solo, forgive the interruption. The Council of Moffs are convening an emergency session and are requesting your presences_."

Despite a part of Jagged's anatomy looking very Chiss-like and Jaina being more than a little frustrated at the Council of Moffs, both were instantly Moff Jagged Fel and Director Jaina Solo once more. "We'll be right there."

Several minutes later, both emerged from Jagged's stately quarters in full uniform—Jagged in his dress whites, and Jaina in her Imperial Knight ensemble. They crossed the hallway to the adjacent conference room and, with another gesture from Jaina, waited as the hypercomm unit powered up. A blue glow filled the room, and a table containing over a dozen other moffs flickered into view. The attentions of the moffs were instantly shifted to the new arrivals.

" _Moff Fel, Director Solo, thank you for gracing us with your presences_."

Jaina arched an eyebrow. Smug moffs were never a good sign. It tended to mean that they had put together their individual selfishness, short-sightedness, and idiocy to come up with something really, really, really, dumb. She mentally noted that the holo-vids generally didn't have the hero surrounded by idiots either.

"What urgency warrants this meeting?" Jagged said with crisp professionalism, mentally sending a 'play nice' to his wife.

" _We have decided to continue our offensive on the forces of Cronal. Despite Director Solo's failure to eliminate Lay Brood, the three-pronged assault on vital Third Imperium targets was an overwhelming success. As you can tell by some of the new faces here, we have won over many of those who had yet to fully commit to one side or the other. We now have the initiative, the means, and the forces, to mount a major offensive to take back even more territory from the Third Imperium, and we should definitely take advantage of that fact_ ," Moff Krom Rethway's obese figure pounded his desk in front of him for emphasis. " _We've already dispatched Imperial Knight Marek to hunt down and eliminate Lady Brood, and are in final preparations to launch our offensive._ "

"The success of our strikes relied on the level of daring and element of surprise," Jagged addressed the group like a bootcamp instructor. "We also made no effort to hold of any of the territory. While we did inflict massive damage to our chosen targets, the Third Imperium is hardly in full retreat. In fact, they still have Star Destroyer wolf-packs engaging Imperial Knight-led forces in seven of our systems as we speak. The only reason why these packs have not caused major damage is because we have withdrawn the bulk of our forces to safeguard our own high-risk targets, including, at the insistence of many of you, your bases of operations. Any offensive while their guard is up will be short lived."

" _Moff Fel, we are not asking for your permission. Our sector fleets are armed and waiting for the order. With the additional reinforcements provided by the new systems swearing loyalty to us, we are confident in our chances. We are merely informing you so you can shift coverage as needed_ ," Moff Porrak Vansyn, a career politician in his fifties, said pompously.

Jaina fought the urge to bury her face in her hands. Now that she knew what the really, really, really dumb idea was, she almost wished she hadn't. Arm-chair politicians directing military forces against the advice of people who actually knew how to use said forces never ended well. Adding to the distress was the fact that the combined sector fleets represented over fifty percent of the available forces Jagged and she had at their disposal. You couldn't just uproot the sector fleets without leaving serious gaps in their defensive lines. She knew she had only one shot at warding off a giant fustercluck in the making.

"Gentlemen and women," Jaina said quickly before Jagged could respond, switching on her 'Imperial Accent' to foster a feeling of familiarity. "I have an alternative target in mind. One that will turn your 'confident chances' into a sure deal without leaving _our_ territories open to an inevitable counter-attack."

" _Director Solo, see here_ …"

"Hear me out, Moff Getelles," Jaina held up a hand. "As Moff Fel stated, the core of the Imperium is on high alert and is well defended. They also have in their possession a Chiss-made Star Dreadnaught. Regardless of your stratagem, you will undoubtedly take major losses trying to hold any Core Third Imperium territories. Even the worst tactician in the galaxy would realize this after taking another glance at it. Instead, what I have in mind will not only double our holdings, but give us access to shipyards, mining planets, and open up a new front with the One Sith."

" _And what fantasy place would this be_?" Another moff said snidely.

"Chiss Space." Jaina waited for the vehement protests and exclamations to subside. "The Imperial Moff Roda'sari and his dreadnaught were recently disposed of. The die-hard loyalists in the CDF have appropriately enough, died hard. And Hess'irolia'nuruodo has command of a sizable fleet loyal to _Moff Fel_. All we need to do is provide logistical and material support to steal the Imperial Ascendancy right out from under Cronal's nose."

 _"Are you really trying to convince us to expand resources on those Force-forsaken blue-skins_?" blurted a moff. " _The real prize is the core of the Third Imperium. Not its fingernail._ "

" _Director Solo has a good point_ ," one of the younger moffs said, looking reluctant to admit such a thing. " _Just as we could use the Ascendancy to flank the Imperium, if the Ascendancy recovers, the Imperium can use it to flank us._ "

" _The Ascendancy is currently crippled and the Chiss in disarray_ ," another said dismissively. " _Meanwhile the Core fleets are already maneuvering for another counter-offensive. If we divert our forces to aide the Chiss, we'd leave our sectors open to attack. But if we launch another multi-pronged offensive on the core, we force their fleets to hold position_."

Jaina resisted the urge to pull her hair out. "Launching an offensive on hardened targets that expect your forces is not only suicide, but it will doom your sectors as well. When the Ascendancy joins us, their ships can be used to safeguard our systems and even augment our offensive capabilities."

"As for being defenseless," Jagged added smoothly. "The Chiss already possess a formidable force. All they need is to be supplemented by our own vessels. The bulk of our forces will be able to stay behind and discourage the Third Imperium from advancing."

More than one moff began nodding at the logic, a few others becoming undecided, and a bunch more looking like surly Wookie pups being told Life Day was canceled.

Moff Rethway glowered. " _The decision has already been made. This isn't up for debate._ "

"Of course," Jagged said amiably. "Moff Rethway, Moff Porrak, it is well within your right to use your sector fleets however you deem fit. Just as it is within the rights of the other moffs to follow you or not. If you wish to launch your offensive, please do so."

" _Thank you, Moff Fe…_ "

"Of course, the Imperial Knights remain under Director Solo's command and I doubt she will send them off to their death. You'll also be doing so without any logistical support of this Empire, or any promise to defend your territories once your forces are destroyed."

Moff Rethway's face turned an interesting shade of red that was visible even by hologram. " _You can't do that_."

"According to Imperial law, as Supreme Commander of our military forces, I can. And as I said earlier, the Imperial Knights and Voidtroopers fall under Director Solo's purview. Even if you were to strip me of my title and offer up another in the event our empire is defeated, my forces control Bilbringi, Gravlex Med, two more of our shipyards, as well as most of the border territories on the front-lines. Any material passing through, any further reinforcements, and a majority of fleet allocation is firmly under my control. Furthermore, do you truly expect other moffs to weaken their station because some of their colleagues decided to seek glory and death at the expense of the well-being of this empire? But of course, you said this was a courtesy call and that a decision was already made. By all means, begin your assault."

What started out as a confident, united front had completely dissolved into a collection of confused politicians, each seeking to come out of the hole they had dug themselves smelling like roses. A gaggle of voices followed Jagged's words, each moff trying to be heard above the others. Moffs Rethway and Getelles were trying to again rally others to their cause, but only succeeded in adding to the chaos as voices rose even higher in argument.

Jaina let the heated, chaotic debate continue for several long minutes before holding up a single hand and using the Force to draw all eyes towards her. "Pathetic. Are we leaders of the rightful Empire or not? The Empire we all know _can_ exist, but will forever remain a dream if we can't get our act together."

The talking faded away. Jaina met each of their eyes with cool dark brown, with many refusing to meet her penetrating gaze.

"We must first focus on what is best for our people, best for those who serve us, and best for the empire as a whole. Only after we have considered all that can we dare to focus on what is best for us. With that in mind, moffs, what action shall we take that will be best for our people?"

Her words had the opposite affect of Jagged's, the council falling completely silent, with many staring at the holotable in front of them. For a majority of those present, thinking about how their actions might benefit someone other than themselves was something they hadn't had to do in a very, very long time. Even those who didn't wish to do that challenging task stayed quiet, recognizing however begrudgingly that Jaina had a point.

Moff Garreter, a younger, very junior moff who had survived both the Yuuzhan Vong and Killik Wars, was the first to break the silence. " _I would propose a two-pronged attack then. Even if we were to commit to the Ascendancy, the Third Imperium would simply send reinforcements and draw our forces into an ever-ballooning conflict. I suggest that we send support to our allies in the Imperial Ascendancy to help with their civil war, and at the same time launch hit-and-run attacks against Third Imperium targets to keep them from drawing their forces away. This will allow us to keep our forces flexible and respond to any counter-attack appropriately_."

Eyes of several of the older moffs darted to him in disapproval at the break in protocol. Moff Drikl Lecersen, one of the newly-joined Moffs, frowned. " _And who decides where we should allocate our forces? Even skirmishes of the sort you are suggesting would require our sector fleets. Some will become better off than…_ "

" _Each sector fleet can provide a few ships,_ " another of the younger moffs, Kristin Mirain, said smoothly. " _This way no one sector is weakened unfairly_."

Jaina nearly raised an eyebrow in surprise, the ease at which the moff delivered the answer definitely hinted at more backroom dealings. It was almost as if Moff Mirain had expected it. "And the commander of this joint fleet?"

Moff Garreter inclined his head towards Jaina for a moment, and then addressed his fellow moffs. " _As Moff Fel was elected to be Supreme Commander of our forces by this Council, command of the fleet would fall under his jurisdiction. If he and Director Solo believe they know what is best for the Empire, then we will do it their way. Conversely, if they fail, they will own it and step down."_

A third moff, Jaina was quickly beginning to see a pattern as this moff was also one of the younger ones present, nodded as if it was the best idea he had heard in a long time. " _Moff Garreter has a point. These two offensives will scarcely require the same commitment a full assault might have. If they fail, we will still have the resources and means to launch our own attack. Given their abilities, both Moff Fel and Director Solo will significantly weaken the Third Imperium, so it will be in our interest to support their endeavor, however foolish it is._ "

Jaina saw many of the other moffs nodding, obviously forgetting that the entire purpose of the meeting was to best serve the people and not themselves. Rather than say anything, she unobtrusively eyed the three moffs who had spoken. Something was going on and she wasn't about to throw her usual Solo-detonator into the pit of politics without knowing what it was first.

" _It is agreed then_?" Moff Rethway said imperiously, obviously wanting to regain control of a meeting that had escaped him. He took a visual poll, with the others nodding in consent. " _Very well, let us begin. Moff Fel, you have been mandated by this council to show this mad-dog Imperium trash the might of the True Empire_."

Cued by Jaina's silence, Jagged inclined his head a fraction. "I accept the duty and thank you for this opportunity."

" _We expect results, Moff Fel_ ," Moff Porrak said tersely, before reaching over and ending his side of the communication's link.

The other moffs followed, one by one, their holograms flickering off. Jagged began to reach for the controls, but Jaina's hand reached out and stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she gave her head a brief shake as the others continued to leave the holo-conference. Acquiescing, Jagged withdrew his hand and took a step back. Her reasoning was soon apparent when all but a trio of moffs had disappeared.

" _Director Solo, thank you for the opportunity. Moff Fel, forgive the antagonism and situation we have placed you in. It was the best possible course considering the alternatives,_ " Moff Garreter bowed his head low. " _But myself and those here have every reason to believe you will rise and surpass the gauntlet laid down before you._ "

Jagged's bewildered expression was akin to his stone-faced one, so the others were not clued in on how confused he was at the moment. "Oh?"

" _It was you who had the courage to break away from the Third Imperium and declare war_. _It was you who secured the_ _loyalty of own own Imperial Knights and captured Bilbringi without firing a shot. Even the raid on Taspir Three and the shipyards was your victory. I and my colleagues may not believe in the Force, but we know the winning side when we see it. When the dust settles, it will be you and Director Solo at the top, who will lead the Empire into a new golden age. By supporting you, we insure the safety of our own people and the future of the Empire._ "

"You are taking a huge gamble, Moff Garreter," Jagged said carefully.

" _No more than you and Director Solo, Emperor Fel._ "

"Emperor?" This time Jagged couldn't hide his surprise as his eyebrows shot up towards his military-style hair cut.

Moff Mirain nodded with a smirk. " _This is the Fel Imperium after all. An Empire is nothing without an emperor, and we've decided you are it. Try not to let us down._ "

Jagged was rendered completely speechless, gaping at the moffs as if they had all grown multiple heads. Jaina, equally stunned, managed to regain her senses first. Her native accent returned as she shook her head wryly. "Great, but don't start bowing or anything. Moff Rethway and his followers will have Jagged shot if you do."

" _True,_ " the third moff, Moff Caddek, chuckled. " _We just wished to inform you that not all the moffs believe the situation is 'every moff for themselves'. Should you have need of us or our systems and resources, do not hesitate to ask._ "

Finally finding his voice, Jagged made a grateful gesture. "Your support will be appreciated."

" _It is well deserved_ ," Moff Mirain said evenly. She reached over for her own holopad controls. " _Until next time, Emperor Fel_."

" _Emperor Fel_ ," Moff Garreter nodded, and likewise ended communications.

" _My lord,_ " Moff Caddek finished, the last to disappear.

The lights in the conference room went back to normal, leaving both Jagged and Jaina alone in the empty room. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jaina couldn't help but fight back a giggle. Her lover, obviously knowing her well, mock glowered at her.

"Not a word."

Jaina grinned broadly, mimed zipping her lips shut, but couldn't help the sparkle of amusement and mirth in her eyes.

"Director Solo," Jagged breathed out, glaring ineffectually at her. "Please have a list of Imperial Knights whom you believe is best suited for our two objectives ready for me by first watch."

Jaina performed a sweeping bow. "Of course…Emperor Fel."

 **LotJB[II]LotJB**

Due to Jagged's past history with the Ascendancy and the fact that his family still lived among House Nuruodo on Csilla, it had been decided that Jagged would take part in bringing the Imperial Ascendancy into the fold. This left Jaina with the responsibility of keeping the border secure, managing the myriad of forces at her control, and keeping Third Imperium reinforcements off of Jagged's back. At Jaina's urging, Jagged had departed with most of their more trusted and skilled individuals, as well as with a majority of the Imperial Knights. If she wasn't going to be able to fight at his side, she was going to be damned sure she'd have people she trusted protecting him.

Of course Jagged wouldn't let her have all the people of questionable loyalty, so she also had the forces of the trio of moffs who were all for a 'Fel Imperium' at her command.

This also meant, however, that the rest of the forces belonged to the various moffs who'd rather see Jagged and her not succeed. A single misstep, a blown assignment or act of sabotage meant that the Third Imperium could strike deep into 'Fel Imperium' territory and cause a lot of damage. Fortunately or not, the pro-Jagged moffs had quite literally gone 'all in' with their stance, and rather than donate a ship or two, had actually sent Jaina had most of their sector or system fleets. Jaina was using them to 'reinforce' elements of her forces she didn't trust not to cut and run if the situation became complicated.

Though she had commanded fleet elements before, this was her first time actually commanding what amounted to several hundred ships and several million lives. But she couldn't fail, couldn't let the situation overwhelm her. Apart from knowing what would happen if her forces fell apart, Jaina had yet to face a challenge she couldn't overcome. Unfortunately, the task of commanding multiple fleet-groups against superior numbers and firepower was made even harder by the fact that each of the attacks were supposed to be little more than skirmishes. To do _that_ efficiently, she had to decentralize the chain of command for the most part to give the fleet-group leaders the greatest latitude possible. It also meant that she had to draw attention away from the other strikes by offering the Third Imperium something to focus on.

A bait that Jagged Fel more than likely would never have approved of if he were present.

Herself.

" _You do realize that no one in their right mind would be launching an offensive such as this_ ," Moff Mirain said mildly from her TIE Starhunter directly next to Jaina's own snubfighter. In reality, she was sitting in a simulator much like the one Jaina was in, going through their last run of the day.

"Then I guess I'm not in my right mind," Jaina replied with a mirthless chuckle. "Don't worry, this will be fun."

" _We're going to be assaulting a cornerstone of the Third Imperium core defenses in only light fighters. I fail to see how you would find this fun._ "

"Hey, my uncle destroyed one Death Star in a starfighter, Jagged's uncle destroyed another, and his cousin destroyed a Pulsar Station with one. It's a family tradition, blowing up insanely expensive projects with things a fraction of the budget. Think of the Imperda Defensive Line as something similar."

" _The plan of attack is sound_ ," the moff said reluctantly. " _But why we had to start with the worst-case scenarios and work our way to the easiest is beyond me_."

"Hey, if I'm going to be your future Empress, you should trust me," Jaina added lightly. The glow of hyperspace died away and she switched to the fighter-wing comm channel. "Sword of the Empire strike-wing, do your duty for the Empire, for the people we've sworn to protect. Scimitar bombers, focus your fire on your designated targets and fire when ready. Everyone else, weapons hot, shields up, and may the Force be with you all."

Looking like a giant twelve-pointed star, the heavily armed Third Imperium space-station was one of several built after the Yuuzhan Vong War to prevent a repeat of Bastion's fate. So named the Imperda Defensive Line, the intimidating in size and shape, space-stations were designed to take a beating and deter any invasion of the core of the then-Remnant. The initial attack on Taspir Three had been made possible only because one of the systems that housed an Imperda Station had secretly defected before the attack was made, allowing the Fel Imperium ships to waltz right by.

And now instead of waltzing by one, Jaina was leading an all fighter-force directly at one—at least a simulated one with all the capabilities of the real station. She had deliberately run her people through several of the most likely scenarios that would be waiting for them .They started off with the no-win, all but a few people making out due to overwhelming odds situations, and worked their way towards the 'slightly more likely to survive' situations after. After several days of running sims, Jaina thought to end their training on a high-note, a 'it sucks to be them' scenario.

"Moff Mirain, your Starhunters have starfighter interdiction duty, down a few dozen for me," Jaina noted, locking the s-foils of her red and black-painted Chase-X into attack position. "Captain Jona Steele, have your fighters cover the bombers and then strike at targets of opportunity."

The daughter of renowned pilot Maarek Steele responded to the direction with a brief 'Affirmative'. Only two years younger than Jaina, Jona had followed in her father's footsteps in both piloting ability and Force-sensitivity.

Jaina released a breath and let the Force surround her as nearly a hundred fightercraft and two-dozen bombers silently screamed towards space through the black-painted star floating right in the hyperspace lane. Those on the space-station were no doubt surprised by the sudden arrival and were rushing to action.

" _Enemy fighters deploying. Standard TIEs and Interceptors_ ," Moff Mirain's voice came over the now busy comm-channel. Jaina could see the literal stream of enemy fighters being deployed from the multiple hangars of the defensive station and knew the battle was only just getting started.

" _Bombers releasing their first payloads now_ ," the leader of the bomber squadrons added.

Streaking trails of many dozens of proton torpedoes racing towards the immobile target followed moments later. A target whose anti-warhead batteries were instantly put into overdrive to shoot down the incoming missiles. Each of the dozen spikes emerging from the station was armed to the teeth with turbolaser and pinpoint-laser defenses. All blazed to life to counter the barrage.

"Sword Squadron beginning our attack run now," Jaina reported, skillfully barrel-rolling around the thick green bolts of turbolasers thrown in her direction. One of the fighters in her squadron wasn't that lucky and vanished in a cloud of fiery debris. Shaking her head, she depressed the trigger of her steering column and ruby-red darts spat out at her target. The turbolaser battery erupted like an overripe melon, and she and the others pulled up, clearing off one side of the station's spike-like arms with point-blank laserfire.

A few seconds later, the torpedoes that had been aimed at that specific section of the spacestation collided with it. Explosions rippled up and down the arm as it disintegrated under the high-explosives ripping it a part. The debris flung outwards, colliding with other arms and causing significant damage.

" _Sword_ _Leader, you have incoming fighters_."

"Copy," Jaina used the Force to direct her squadmates, and they peeled off as a deluge of TIE-line fighters came roaring in. She abruptly closed her S-foils and set her thrusters to full. The only X-wing on the battlefield zipped around another one of the station's arms at a breakneck turn, losing three of her pursuers to collisions as she did. She then juked again, leading another fighter into the almost non-stop torrent of turbolasers pouring from the station. "Imperial Squadron, proceed to target Cresh. Bombers line up for your second attack run."

" _Steel Squadron has your location, Empress Solo. Do you require assistance?"_

"Negative, not that old yet," Jaina chuckled, zooming her X-wing along the surface of the station and losing more of her pursuers in the process. She flipped her S-foils back into attack position and proceeded to dust several fighters in a single run. Her wry smile stayed on her face the entire as she shook her head in amusement. The whole 'Empress' title was just another incarnation of her Trickster Goddess guise, a psychological tactic meant to embolden allies and infuriate enemies at the same time. It had worked well during the Yuuzhan Vong War against mindless fanatics, and the forces of the Third Imperium weren't that far removed.

Another brilliant explosion off to her port-side let Jaina know that another of the station's arms had been annihilated. It was significant because now an entire flank of the station had no defenses.

" _Sword of the Empire attack wing, this is Farsighter, you have enemy cruiser support incoming._ "

"That's the signal. All fighters begin a full retreat, empty any remaining warheads at the station's weak side if you have the opportunity," Jaina followed up her orders by swerving around to said weak side and firing off her own two torpedoes . She turned around and began her own exit from the system as the torpedoes joined dozens of others and reduced the station to an inoperable mess. " _Farsighter_ , signal Moff Caddek and the other taskforce leaders to begin their assaults now."

" _As you command, Empress Solo_."

Her sensors and astromech beeped at the same time as a full squadron of TIE Interceptors decided that the only X-wing in the system was probably someone really important. Her shields flared opaque a moment later as they opened fire. She was forced to abandon her hyperspace jump and jammed on the brakes. The much faster and maneuverable Interceptors overshot her and she clipped two of them before they could recover.

And then a torrent of green and a well-placed warhead eliminated the rest.

"Hey! I had them," Jaina complained.

" _You're welcome, Empress_ ," Jona Steele returned dryly, her own modified Starhunter waggling as it flew by her.

Behind them the Imperda Station erupted in a bright fireball just as the Third Imperium reinforcements began jump into the system. As she prepared to exit the system, Jaina recalled just why she was back in the cockpit of a starfighter once more—even if it was just a simulator and the mission had been a practice run for the real thing. It wasn't that she didn't like being in an X-wing again, but it would not have been necessary save for some vital intel she had received. Intel regarding people who were supposed to be on her side…

 **II-I-II-I-II**

The conference room had been too small to accommodate everyone so every available chair had been set up in the hangar, and every craft that had been in the hangar had been deployed to provide added security. Aside from making room, there was a good reason why those starfighters, gunboats, and smaller craft were needed on patrol. Seated in the hangar on the chairs and cargo-crates, and standing nearby the ones lucky enough to get a seat, were the commanders, captains, admirals, and moffs of Operation Rise of the Empire. A daring operation that, if done right, would appease the hawkish moffs but keep the losses to a minimum at the same time.

Jaina, in her full Imperial Knight uniform, flanked by two rows of black-armored Shadowtroopers, took a moment to survey the some one-hundred men and women gathered before her. From dreadnaught and Star Destroyer to frigate and picketship, each individual present commanded a ship within the 'Fel Imperium'. Altogether, they comprised a good two-thirds of the 'Fel Imperium's' offensive capabilities. If things went wrong, they'd go wrong in a hurry.

Scanning the leaders in the room, Jaina picked up on a sundry of emotions. Some were genuine, but there were also those present who had obviously trained in deflecting or redirecting a mind-probe. She mentally tagged each one capable of such an act, noting that some were 'friendlies' while others probably couldn't care less if she and Jagged died.

As the last of the ship-commanders took their designated places, Jaina began the briefing. "First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming here and personally meeting me here on the _Rhysode_. I know you are all busy people, so I'll do my best to keep this short. I'm sure many of you are curious about your seating arrangements, and again apologies for those who weren't able to grab a chair in time. This is a warship, not a theater after all. Please look to the left, right, in front, and behind you. Those you see will be members of your particular strike-group for this operation."

Jaina waited as the ship-commanders exchanged brief greetings or introduced themselves to those around them in a professional manner. It was not missed by anyone in the room that most of the groups were comprised of a mix of 'old-guard' commanders—those who had survived the Yuuzhan Vong War, or even the Galactic Civil War—and 'fresh blood' leaders—those who entered service after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Also not missed was the fact that all the strike-groups had different make-ups in terms of ship-type. One group was comprised solely of frigates, another had five capital ships, while yet another had three carriers and two dreadnaughts.

"Admirals, moffs, you will note that you are sitting away from the rest, this is because each of you will be overseeing two taskgroups at a time," Jaina said to the uniformed men and women sitting in chairs in the front row. "This is to maximize your efficiency and ensure your concentration isn't split too heavily. Each of you have been allocated different resources based on your assigned targets. Those striking deeper in Third Imperium territory will of course have more initial resources, but will not have future support or access to supply lines. Those striking the border territories and just inside the Third Imperium have the reverse. Everyone, please remember that the objective of these strikes is not to hold territory, capture new territory, or even kill those supporting the Third Imperium. The objective is to simply cause as much chaos as possible to keep the regime from maintaining any semblance of stability. If the moffs who are supporting the Third Imperium begin to doubt, if the planetary officials of the Third Imperium realize that the dark Jedi can't keep them safe, and if their military cannot stop us, the change we expect will unfold naturally."

"And where will you be in this campaign?" one of the admirals voiced. Jaina recognized him as the 'liaison' Moff Rethway had sent as his 'contribution' to the joint taskforce.

"Excellent question," Jaina clasped her hands at the small of her back. "I'll be leading the opening strikes in an all-fighter strike team."

That comment brought more than a few startled murmurs, especially from the pro-Jagged-Fel-is-Emperor section of the military.

"Is that tactically sound? Just being on the frontlines will have every single Third Imperium dog chasing after you."

Jaina pressed on, ignoring the comment. "My primary target will be the Imperda Line, with the eventual goal of taking out Spacestation Malevolence, its command and control node. While the eyes of the Third Imperium are on me, the rest of you will be free to get into position and launch your own attacks."

If her previous comment had caused startled murmurs, her new statement had nearly all the fully-trained military officers blurt out in disbelief.

"You must be insane!" One of the captains yelled in shock.

"There's no way a starfighter force can break the Imperda Line!" Another protested.

"For operational security I won't be revealing any more. Just know that if the Third Imperium chooses to ignore me, they'll lose one of their last strategic symbols of power and a whole lot of political clout."

"Director Solo, do you truly think that a mere starfighter force can go up against the forces of the defense fleet of the First Order? The First Order's sole purpose is to safeguard key Imperium positions, and unlike the Second or Third Orders that are currently wrecking havoc in our territories, they are the cream of the crop. It took our combined fleets and the element of surprise for us to launch our previous attack on Taspir Three and the shipyards. Even then we couldn't hold the systems for longer than a few hours at best. If your attack should fail, the Third Imperium would be in a good position to mop us up one by one no matter how compartmentalized our forces will be."

"Don't worry," Jaina smiled faint, a glimmer of her old Trickster Goddess persona leaking through her otherwise Imperial demeanor. "Even though General Dorja is no longer on Taspir Three, I still have several high-ranking members embedded within the Third Imperium who will be in a position to make my—and by extension your own—campaigns into a success. Now, you all have your assignments and your battle-groups. Operation Rise of the Empire begins today, let's show these Third Imperium pretenders the strength of the _true_ Empire."

One of the good things about Imperial discipline was that the officers were taught never to question the chain of command. If an order was given, it was for the 'good of the Empire' and was to be followed no matter how odd the order was. Though a few of the higher-ranking officers came up to her and offered some of the ships they had been allocated, she politely declined and wished them well. She could tell from some of their glances that they thought she was crazy.

She knew she probably was, but that was beside the point. As those in the hangar queued up to board their shuttles, Jaina used the moment to reach out with the Force. She slipped in and out of the minds of the commanders, captains, admirals, moffs, and aides, all distracted by the task they had before them. Some were seriously thinking about how to best use the resources available to them, others were thinking about the families they'd be leaving behind. Strategy, a list of things that needed to be done, doubts about how successful the campaign would be.

As interesting as those thoughts would be, Jaina was looking for something else. Many of the officers, especially the higher-ranking ones had some form of resistance to a mind-probe, and she wasn't so subtle as to think she could get anything more than surface thoughts without letting the officers know. But there were some things that couldn't be hidden no matter how hard one tried. Thoughts of glory, of wealth and power, of rewards far beyond the mind could fathom, all created spikes of emotion that stood out in a crowd.

Like all holovids, she fully expected at least one of the officers present to be serving another master. Fully expected the word of her attack plan to get passed along. She didn't want to sound egotistical, but she knew it'd be quite the symbolic, tactical, and political coup for the Third Imperium if they could capture or kill her. Knew that the reward for both her and Jagged's lives was far greater than a normal starship captain would make in their lifetime. To flush out said traitors, she knew that she needed to provide an opportunity so great their sense of greed would get the better of their Force-resistance.

So she watched the hangar empty, mentally noting those whose emotions didn't match with the military-minded individuals. The Shadowtroopers with her had escorted the officers to their respective shuttles, with some even leaving with the officers as per her orders. The rest had retreated back into the _Rhysode_ to resume their normal training and duties. After nearly an hour of complicated coming-and-goings, the last shuttle took off, leaving Jaina seemingly alone in the hangar.

"Well, what do you think?" Jaina asked smoothly to a seemingly empty chair that had been made to look as if it had been set up for her.

Shimmering into view, General Vana Dorja of Imperial Special Operations offered Jaina a raised eyebrow. "You do know that if Moff Fel were here, he'd nix your plan in a heartbeat?"

"That's why I sent him off to play with the Chiss," Jaina said with a faint smile. "The only way this Empire is going to survive is if we take huge risks."

"To answer your question, their comms have been successfully tapped and cloned. They use them, we'll know everything they do. The moment they plug their comm into a terminal, the program will run and we'll have access to ship's logs. But I gather you already suspect who some of the less loyal members in your fleet are?"

"I do," Jaina said with a detached calmness. "But for now we'll go with observation only. It would be better to know who the Third Imps are than have the enemy insert new ones."

"Even if it means the deaths of those who become their unwitting pawns?" Vana raised an eyebrow, the only sign of her surprise on her otherwise emotionless face.

"I thought you'd approve," Jaina replied. "The plan we came up with is classic Imperial Paranoia at its finest."

"I _do_ approve," the intelligence officer stood. "I am more surprised that not only did you conceive of this plan, but have the will to implement it. Especially since the web you cast ensnares friend and foe alike."

"General," Jaina's voice dropped back into her natural, Corellian drawl that she had picked up from her father. Her eyes hardened and she gestured to the hangar. "If my time with you people and the Chiss has taught me anything, it's that those in power do not have 'friends'. Only foes who are occasionally allies of convenience."

"A wise lesson to learn."

"That's going to change," Jaina shook her head.

"Changing human nature is a futile task. Those who covet power will always look for a way to ascend, even if it as the expense of others, and often at the cost of those above them. Those in power will be loathe to let even a little bit of power go, and will ensure that no one else can ascend to their level. The Empire has always been a meritocracy, where the best lead and the others fall in line."

"The others follow only until they see an opportunity for advancement," Jaina corrected. "Which is a fatal flaw in regimes run by both dark Jedi, and all forms of the Empire. If we are so concerned with being stabbed in the back by allies, we'll forget about our enemies ready to stab us in the front."

"Being on our guard is what keeps us alert and efficient. The knowledge that we are replaceable causes us to do our best. Those incapable of going the distance for the good of the Empire are weeded out. This ensures that the best and the brightest, and the most ambitious are in positions of leadership."

"And would you say the Moffs are a shining example of the Empire's best?" Jaina said sarcastically. "Or that merit was the only reason why some of those commanders and captains received their posts."

"No system is perfect. Even the Galactic Alliance is not immune to graft and nepotism. One need only look at your brothers."

Jaina let out a humorless laugh. "Or me. You know, I almost can't believe I'm going to say this, but I mean to improve the Empire. Imagine an Empire where the energy and resources spent plotting against one and other is instead directed towards our enemies? Where our enemies can no longer take advantage of the selfish and despotic nature of the moffs to divide us. Where we command the loyalty of those beneath us not from fear, but through the common goal of defending an Empire we can be proud of, defending our homes."

"A pretty fantasy, Director Solo," the general's lips twisted into a small smirk." But I know you are not so naïve as to think that such a fantasy will be embraced by those who stand to lose much from it; which so happen to be those currently in power and in control of our armed forces. The ones who truly have the ability to enact change."

Jaina became stonefaced as she tilted her a fraction. "Another lesson this galaxy has taught me is that change on the scale I want is never bloodless, never easy, and never without unforeseen complications. I am well aware that my agenda will be met with heavy resistance from egotistical individuals consumed by greed and self-service. But if we want this Empire to last another century, heck even the next ten years, change needs to be made. If the price that has to be paid is some blood in the short term, then we should pay it so future generations don't have to."

 **LotJB[III]LotJB**

Jagged Fel felt strangely at home as the ranks of blue-skinned, red-eyed soldiers all snapped to attention upon his descent from the shuttle's ramp. Two black and red armored Imperial Knights flanked him, and two more brought up the rear. He had irately objected to Jaina's insistence that he take all the Imperial Knights, thinking them better used as tactical commanders and elite soldiers than window dressing. But Jaina's political acumen had always been stronger than his, and she had argued back just as passionately. After much passion spent, both in arguing and in other pursuits, they had finally settled on a compromise.

She would keep the _Rhysode_ and Shadowtroopers, and he would take the Imperial Knights, a majority of the Voidtroopers, and other loyal members of their 'empire'. Now, as his Imperial Knights and Voidtrooper escort fell into formation as an imposing wall of red and black armored individuals behind him, he had to admit that he was making quite the impression.

Gazing out at the ranks of the uniformed Chiss waiting in the hangar, Jagged returned their salute and then made the standard Chiss 'at ease' gesture. As one, the ranks of Chiss moved in eerie unison, relaxing with their hands clasped at the small of their back. Jagged found the entire situation to be surreal, but just as quickly shook himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"Moff Fel, it is my honor to welcome you back to Csilla," General Hess'irolia'nuruodo greeted when he reached her and her delegation of rebelling Chiss family representatives. Outside the mag-screen of the hangar, the icy white world of Nuruodo's capitol gleamed brightly in the sunlight.

"Appreciated."

"This way please," Irolia gestured, and Jagged fell into step with the delegation with her. "Your people can stand down. Though Csilla might not be a hundred percent cleared of Third Imperium sympathizers, this base is as secure as we can make it."

Jagged gestured to the troopers with him, and they saluted before allowing several Chiss aides to lead them down a different corridor. "If Csilla is in your control, I am curious why you requested additional resources."

"We will get to that in time, Moff Fel," Irolia answered professionally. "Needless to say that Csilla is only one of several planets in the Ascendancy that forces allied to the three Ruling Families have control of."

Before Jagged could ask about the small number of ruling families, a door at the end of their hallway opened and a tall, blonde woman came sprinting out. "Jagged!"

Jagged was utterly flummoxed, noting Irolia's slight smirk just before the blonde woman impacted into him at a speed that seemed a fraction of a second less than lightspeed. When his mind finally caught up and he realized who was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Wyn?"

"Irolia said you were coming and that you were okay, and I really wanted to believe her, but things change every day and I didn't want to get my hopes up in case you…anyways that doesn't matter, you're here now!" Wynssa Fel said in a tearful rush, squeezing her big brother with everything she had.

Jagged belatedly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, glancing above her head to see Irolia's slight smirk turn into a full on cocky, very-unChiss-like grin. He inclined his head in silent thanks, and she returned the gesture. "Wyn…what are you doing here?"

Wyn finally released him and stepped back, glaring at him. "I live here, Mr. Important-Man-of-the-Galaxy. What's your excuse? Wait, don't tell me, I bet it's something political or military or non-personal and that mom, dad, and I didn't even cross your mind."

Jagged closed his mouth, his guilt rising. "I…I am glad to see you alive and unharmed, Wyn. How are mother, father, and Cem?"

Through teary eyes, Wyn continued to glare. "Father and my husband both died getting mother and me off-world. Irolia also lost several people and was badly hurt too."

"Father and James are dead?" Jagged said softly, the news shocking him beyond belief. His father had always seemed invincible to him, the famed Baron Soontir Fel—one time leader of the One-Eighty-First and first human to ever be granted a position of leadership among the Chiss. And there was James, the Force-sensitive clone from one of the Empire of the Hand's projects, who had likewise earned his respect and approval. Though Jagged didn't think anyone would be good enough for his sister, James came awfully close. To hear that both were dead caused his normally well-ordered mind to fall apart in a disorganized mess.

"Moff Rodasari and several dark Jedi came for us," Wyn nodded, bowing her head and resting back against Jagged. "James was the first to realize the threat and managed to buy enough time for Irolia to put up a second line of defense. Father was in a fightercraft protecting the shuttle with mother, Cem, and me, sacrificed himself taking out the bridge of a Star Destroyer in our way."

"I…I am sorry I could not be there," Jagged said hoarsely, his throat closing up.

"Me too," Wyn exhaled shakily. She wiped the tears from her face. "Cem and mother are with the Vagaari right now as personal guests to Grand Overseer Elansh. The Vagaari were going to help Irolia mount an offensive to retake Chiss space if you couldn't."

"General," Jagged looked to Irolia, his words sticking in his throat.

The Chiss officer gently shook her head as the rest of the delegation entered the room Wynssa had just left. "I serve the Nuruodo family, Moff Fel. Your family has been our guests for nearly four decades now, has helped our family retain its ruling status through rough years. It would be a poor reflection on us if we could not protect our guests."

"She wouldn't let me thank her either," Wyn sighed. "You know Chiss. You're part one anyways."

"I am not."

"Married Jaina yet?" Wyn countered.

"I have a duty to…"

"See, part Chiss."

Jagged raised an eyebrow at his little sister and was about to respond with another clever comment, when he noticed something else about her. "Wyn?"

Seeing his eyes focus on her stomach, Wyn protectively placed a hand over the slight bulge. Her defiant look crumpling. "Seven months, three weeks, four days. You're going to have a nephew, Uncle Jagged."

"Did James know?"

Wynssa nodded. "He did."

"I am sorry," Jagged repeated genuinely, planting a small kiss on Wyn's head. Wyn just nodded and leaned into him. "Wyn, if mother and Cem are still with the Vagaari…"

Wyn smiled slightly at the implied question. "You remember back when I played Jaina in the Sword of the Jedi vid-series, right?"

"I do."

"Well, in order to make sure I did the part justice, my future sister-in-law gave me some basic training in combat and lightsaber forms. Even helped me understand how she thought so I could point out to the writers and directors that the real Jaina would never act or say a certain thing."

"Okaaay," Jagged said suspiciously, getting a sense that his little sister was dancing around something that would give him a headache.

"She kind of also taught me how to fly a starfighter," Wyn continued.

"Oh? Kind of?"

"Chase-X's and various models like that. I know you consider Clawcraft to be real starfighters though."

"That is true. Anything else?"

"She also gave me the basics on how to conduct intelligence gathering operations."

"Oh?"

"And even patched me through to Uncle Wedge and Aunt Iella for more tips."

"What Lady Fel is trying to say," Irolia cut in before Jagged's thoughts ran away with him. "Is that she is more combat trained than most recruits and that her acting abilities make her a perfect judge of character. She has become an invaluable member of my senior staff and will be attending the briefing at my invitation."

Jagged nodded stiffly as Irolia politely bowed her head and left both he and Wyn as the only ones standing in the otherwise empty hallway.

"It's not that I want to be a super-secret spy or anything," Wyn said quickly, unable to gauge Jagged's emotions. "But I don't see how me being an actress is going to help at the moment. When the war is over, I'll definitely go back into the theater and vid business. But for now, I want to help, and I want to make sure that Cem doesn't become the only sibling I have left. We've already lost Chak, Davin, and Cherith, and I'm not going to lose you too."

"If General Irolia believes you are an invaluable member of her staff, then I will accept her judgment," Jagged replied simply, and he started to walk by her.

Wyn resisted when he tried to pass, tugged his arm so that they were facing again, and gripped his face in both her hands, glowering. "Jagged! You bantha-brained, human-skinned Chiss, robot! Will you for once stop with the no-emotion business!"

"What do you want me to say, Wynssa?" Jagged said coolly.

"Oh, no. You are not 'Wynssa'-ing me!" Wyn snarled, angry tears rolling down her cheeks as she poked his shoulder with a finger. "As for what I want you to say? How about how you actually feel for once? It won't kill you to show a little emotion! Nor would it kill you to actually marry Jaina! If our situations were reversed and Jaina had died covering your escape, would you regret what you never had? You can't hide behind 'duty' and 'logic' all the time and expect to live a happy life. Dad is dead, James is dead, nearly all of House Nuruodo who had been on this world when Rodasari attacked have lost someone they loved. You weren't here when your family needed you most because of duty! Are you going to let Jaina slip away because of that same 'duty' too? You asked me what I want you to say, well, if you were half as clever as you think you are, you should be able to figure it out!"

Jagged stared absolutely flummoxed as his sister continued to breathe heavily, looking like an irate, younger version of their mother. "I…You are right," Jagged bowed his head in defeat. "I am…hurting, Wyn. Not being able to say farewell to our father…being there for James and leaving your unborn son without _his_ father, of losing so much. Even though I was in no position to do anything about it…I should have been there."

"Jagged, I…"

Jagged held up a hand. "I am afraid as well. I know I do not have all the answers, know that the wrong decision will end the lives of all those who put their trust in myself to do what is right. Worse yet, that I will be unable to match Jaina's prowess in the battlefield and political arena and let her down in some way. At heart, I am simply a Clawcraft pilot. I am no politician, no master strategist, I am just a soldier. One lucky enough to have caught Jaina's attention, but a soldier nonetheless. And I am expected to go up against Force-users who will know my every move before I make it, soldiers who were raised on the very tactics that I myself were taught, and more ships than my side can possibly put into the field if this campaign drags on for too long. Inside that room," he pointed to the room Irolia and the others had gone into. "Inside that room are dozens of people who are counting on myself to make decisions that will affect not just one planet, system, or even sector. The decisions made in that room could well decide the course of the rest of this war for this entire corner of the galaxy. And _I_ am supposed to be the final voice on the matter? The only way I can keep the pressure from getting to myself is by not thinking about it at all. By becoming a human-skinned Chiss robot that you so aptly applied to myself. Is that what you wished to hear, Wynssa?"

Wynssa's eyes were round, as if she hadn't expected Jagged to say what he had just said. All she could manage in return was a feeble. "I thought I told you not to 'Wynssa' me."

Jagged gave her a faint smile of his own and mussed her hair. "You are my younger sister. I can 'Wynssa' you whenever I want."

Wynssa blinked again and peered up at him for a moment before nodding her head as if she had decided on something. "You are so marrying Jaina the moment your campaign in Chiss space is over."

"I _am_ capable of expressing myself without her."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Wyn giggled. She then let out a soft gasp and quickly brought the hand in her hair down to her belly. "Can you feel him?"

Jagged's expression softened and he nodded. "I can. What's his name?"

"James and I were discussing names, we never really decided on one," Wyn whispered, shaking her head.

"Wyn, I swear to you that I will do my best to protect you and my nephew," Jagged said hoarsely. "And that you will have anything and everything I can provide to raise him into a man you will be proud of."

Wyn used the sleeve of Jagged's dress-whites to wipe at her eyes. "Thanks, Jagged." She smiled waterly up at him. "Maybe you can babysit every once and a while. You can consider it practice for when you and…"

"Yes, yes," Jagged cut her off again with a sigh. "We have kept General Irolia and the others waiting long enough. We should go in."

"Promise to marry Jaina the moment you see her again," Wyn said firmly.

Jagged exhaled and nodded. "I promise…if she'll have me."

"I guess Cem really did get all the guy-brains in the family. Of course she'll have you, you dolt," Wyn playfully elbowed her brother. "Okay, let's go in."

 **III-I-III-I-III**

The briefing started off fairly standard, letting Jagged know that the three main families allied to the 'Fel Empire' were Nuruodo, Chaf, and Sabosen. Unfortunately the Third Imperium also had 'ruling families' of their own in the form of Mitth, Csapla, and several smaller families who had all benefited from the Imperial Ascendancy and Grand Moff Quille's policy decisions. He received a breakdown of the forces for and against, as well as the resources and systems held. The death of Moff Mitth'roda'sari and destruction of a large portion of the Mitth House Phalanx had left a gap at the very top of the chain-of-command that Irolia and the others had taken advantage of. But when the shock wore off and those allied to the Third Imperium realized that they were about to lose the power they had enjoyed, they managed to rally and halt the advance.

"At the moment we are attempting to break the new defensive lines set up by the Third Imperium families," Irolia continued. "As well as secure our own gains as well. The addition of your forces will help with the offensive immensely."

"It is the hope of the Empire that we and the Chiss can remain allies now and in the future. Equals, standing against forces such as the One Sith and their puppets," Jagged returned diplomatically. "At the moment we are only capable of offering material support as a majority of our own forces are involved in securing our _own_ gains and stalling the Third Imperium's advance in the known galaxy. It would be disastrous if they should break free and link up with the One Sith forces operating in the Mid Rim."

"We will take all the assistance you are capable of giving," Irolia began in the same, almost monotone Jagged was using. This caused Wyn—who was sitting in a chair behind Irolia on the perimeter of the room—to silent raise an eyebrow at her brother, whose expression twitched ever so slightly. "And it is our hope that the Ascendancy and the Empire can be equals and allies as well. However, there are a few more important matters you should be aware of before committing to this alliance. Matters that could potentially cause complications for us all."

Jagged kept his expression neutral. Culturally, Chiss were not prone to hyperbole. It was more like they would understate a fact than overstate it. They also weren't known to waste time with rhetoric or bravado. "Then let us get the unpleasantness out of the way now."

"Very good," Irolia's voice contained no hint of nervousness or apprehension, just like Jagged. "Let us start with the more minor of issues first."

Wyn simply pantomimed sighing and holding a hand over her face.

A holo-image rose out of the middle table, its shape very recognizable and caused Jagged to finally emote as he stared sharply back at Irolia. " _This_ is the most minor of issues?"

"Believe me, I too wish it wasn't."

"Proceed," Jagged managed, getting his emotions back under control. Despite that, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest as his mind went into tactical overdrive. The sight of a familiar, spherical battle-station would have provoked a similar reaction from anyone.

"Last month our forces took control of the S-K system after pushing back forces loyal to General Ming'sinemi'sericodria of the Ming family. We suffered heavy loss in the fight, but we acted under intelligence that a massive project was nearing completion. When we finally secured the system, we learned why the defenders had fought to the last. Located over the planet Thearterra was a previously unknown shipyard of great size. Within that shipyard is the battlestation you see before you."

"A Pulsar station," Jagged voiced, recognizing the scaled-down Death Star designed to ravage fleets. The Killiks had fielded three of them during the Killik War to horrific effect. He studied the hologram. "But there have been modifications."

"That is not quite accurate," one of the Chiss spoke up. "Chief Technician Grade Five, Gor'donin'rokini, Moff Fel. I am now the lead scientist on this endeavor. As you have no doubt noticed, the battlestation has several drastic differences from the predecessors designed by the Killiks. The intelligence that the station was nearing completion was false. Even though the station is not yet complete, however, it is far enough along that we are certain of its capabilities."

"And those would be?"

"The Imperial Ascendancy used Chiss technology to augment Killik designs to enhance the station's effiency. Namely, it allows them to use smaller, more stable power generators to produce a greater output-to-size ratio. As such, the power generators have been decentralized. This enables a much stronger defensive field to be produced, and prevents the complete loss of offensive capabilities should any one generator be hit. The station is equipped with fifteen cannon-nodules that are spread out in such a way to provide overlapping fields of fire in conjunction with the heavy turbolaser batteries. There are also seven autocannons equipped around the equator of the station for additional anti-fleet/orbital weaponry. Lastly, there are several gravity-based weapons similar to a tractor beam but more powerful and more focused. What these weapons will do is uncertain as they were not yet complete and the schematics appeared to have been purged prior to us taking the construction yard. All in all, the station is a formidable weapon, and quite frankly, we were fortunate that the station was not yet complete and not yet operational when we launched our attack. Otherwise none of us would be here today."

"I see. Analyzing the station, have you discovered any vulnerabilities?"

"Nothing our engineers can come up with at the moment," the technician shook his head. "There is no external access to the interior, and even then there are no interior passageways large enough to accommodate a snubfighter. The decentralization of the power systems prevent a cascading failure as was seen the Killik variant. In fact, there are so many differences, 'Pulsar Station' may be an inaccurate term for it as this station seems to be in an entirely new class altogether. We've been unofficially calling it a 'Quasar-class' battlestation due to its ability to emit high-intensity beams of energy at rapid intervals."

Jagged accepted the explanation with a nod, then looked to Irolia. "General Nuruodo. Your attack plan?"

"Snubfighter and bomber strike," Irolia said immediately. "They will be able to pass through the magnetic field and skim along the surface, avoiding the turbolaser towers. Heavy rockets or torpedoes can then be used to neutralize the offensive capabilities of the station, leaving it vulnerable to fleet bombardment. I would use at most a wing of fighters spearheaded by a force of elite pilots."

The tech frowned. "The fighters would be cut to pieces before they could get into range. The station has over forty warhead launchers in attack-position at any time and contains within it room for two whole fighter wings. A sustained blast from one of the cannon nodules could wipe out whole squadrons in the blink of an eye. This is not to mention the countless ion and turbolaser batteries on the surface of the station."

Jagged considered both sides, getting a sense that this conversation was an argument both sides had before. As a former 'flyboy' himself, he was well familiar with the military ethos of getting the job done no matter how challenging the task. But he also knew the downside of that ethos. "So, a starfighter offensive would have the best chance for success, but at the same time the risks of failure are still extremely high?"

Irolia and Chief Technician Donin exchanged one glance before both nodded. "Yes, Moff Fel."

"We will continue this conversation later then. Can I assume that the reason why you would believe this station to be a complication to an alliance is because you wish to complete and bring it into service?"

"Partially, sir," Irolia resumed her briefing. "It goes to the problem of next importance. In capturing the construction yard, we discovered that the Third Imperium used slave labor on a large scale. There are at least three-point-one million laborers in very poor conditions located on Thearterra, and another five-hundred thousand located within the construction yard itself. Mass graves suggest maybe twice that many have already been deceased. The manpower is what enabled the project to be built at such a rapid pace. If you want the station combat-ready in the next year, we need to maintain similar number of laborers. Without said labor, then the quickest we can have the station operational is, based on the most positive of projections, in two and a quarter year's time. However, we have neither the resources nor capability of maintaining such large number of laborers unless the laborers are given the barest minimum to survive on. Additionally, the Third Imperium and Imperial Ascendancy still have greater manufacting abilities, so reallocating resources from our existing factories and shipyards will be costly in the long run."

"What are you requesting, General?" Jagged said patiently. "Is this the reason you require more logistical and material support than military?"

Irolia looked to Wyn for a moment. "You would be correct. Lady Fel will elaborate on the plan of action."

Jagged arched a silent eyebrow at his sister who mockingly returned the 'eyebrow' back at him. "Thank you General Nuruodo. As I mentioned earlier, Moff Fel, our mother and brother are currently with the Vagaari as guest-friends of their Supreme Overseer Elansh. Though the Vagaari are primitive when compared to the technology employed by the Ascendancy or Empire, they are hard workers and are willing to provide us aid. For that matter, in exchange for their assistance, they would like to open formal negotiations regarding their joining of the Empire."

Jagged absorbed his sister's words with some surprise. Despite the sense of it, he could tell that the plan was not exactly a popular among the other Chiss at the table. "May I hear the objections of those opposed to this idea?"

"Thank you, Moff Fel," a representative from the Sabosen family tilted his head politely. "Not including the many and varied crimes the Vagaari have inflicted on the innocent Chiss colonies on the border territories, giving the Vagaari access to technology capable of destroying whole fleets, not to mention decimating cities in a single shot, is unwise."

"All previous crimes and actions against the Ascendancy were undertaken by the previous leadership," Wyn said patiently, but her gritted teeth betrayed her annoyance. She pressed on, her volume and frustration increasing as she did. "Since the current Supreme Commander and Overseer have assumed control of their people, they not only saved the Chiss during the Killik War, but ceased all attacks on Ascendancy territory and relinquished any Ascendancy territory they had liberated from the Killiks in exchange for nothing, not even a 'thank you'. As for repatriations, the Chiss have annihilated the Vagaari shipyards, countless settlements, and nearly hunted them to extinction at times. I say they have paid enough for their actions. We cannot keep fighting yesterday's wars _and_ today's wars and hope to survive."

Jagged held up a hand to stop his sister when it looked like she was about to continue to tear the Sabosen representative a new one. Wyn glared at him in turn, daring him to side with their ally. Jagged sent a 'it's all your fault' look to Irolia, who studiously ignored him. He hid his amusement with his usual 'robot' voice. "The floor still belongs to Head of Family Sabosen."

The Chiss statesman had remained silent during Wyn's rant and inclined his head at the acknowledgment. "As Lady Fel has said, the Vagaari have committed numerous crimes for which they have paid no compensation for. Not only that, the Vagaari are a war-like savage species, one the Ascendancy has kept from the rest of the galaxy for good reason. They may have reasonable leaders now, but who's to say that the next leaders will honor any arrangements? We'd be remiss to allow this sort of threat into an already volatile and vulnerable galaxy. Nevermind that any technological advancement they _do_ obtain from such an alliance would make them all the more dangerous."

"Unfortunately, the Chaf family also believes that such an alliance is foolhardy," said the Chaf delegation. "Though we have our own reasons. At the moment, families loyal to the Third Imperium are wavering in their beliefs. Those who sided with the Third Imperium for power are seeing their power eroded. Those who sided with the Third Imperium for order and purpose are realizing that their decision has only led to more chaos. Many others are coming to understand they have betrayed the core of what it means to be Chiss by submitting to an outside government. Should we ally ourselves with a sworn enemy of the Chiss, even if the Vagaari have somewhat reformed, we would be giving the other families all the more reason to back the Third Imperium."

"And without the Vagaari aid, the chances of bringing the Quasar station online in any reasonable amount of time become remote," Irolia summed up the argument. "As the legitimate moff tasked with supervising the Chiss Ascendancy, we would like you to solve this dilemma."

Jagged Fel's emotions were bouncing all over the place as many pairs of red eyes and one pair of human eyes stared at him expectantly. Besides wondering just how this decision came to rest with him, he knew that said decision would have a major impact in not just the war-effort but for future relations as well.

"Moff Fel?" Another Chiss asked unblinkingly.

"Both sides have a point," Jagged began, carefully weaving through a political minefield. Where was Jaina Solo when he need her? Heck, where was a superior officer he could pass along the request to and not have to personally worry about making galaxy-altering decisions. "General Nuruodo, would you agree that one of the main issues we have is sustaining a workforce of the size needed to rapidly and efficiently complete this battlestation."

"Yes."

"Head of Families Sabosen and Chaf, would _you_ agree that one of your main concerns is the Vagaari obtaining technology beyond their current level and using them against the Ascendancy?" Jagged questioned to the other side, deliberately using the 'Ascendancy' and not 'the galaxy' because he knew that the Chiss were still xenophobic despite any protestations.

"Yes, Moff Fel."

"Then, would the families Sabosen and Chaf have too great a grievance if we simply use the Vagaari resources to supply the existing workforce?"

"Just their resources?" one repeated suspiciously.

"Yes," Jagged tilted his head marginally. "We can then have the Vagaari saucers and cruisers provide picket-duty to free up our own ships. In this way, the Vagaari are not anywhere near Quasar station tech, nor are in any position to run rampant through the galaxy."

Red eyes blinked slowly in thought, the various groups of allied families turning to confer with one and other. After only a few minutes of deliberation, a consensus had been reached.

"The Nuruodo family agrees, with the caveat that our people still oversee the security and well-being of the workforce. They are still in Chiss space and it is still our responsibility to care for them.

"Chaf agrees to those terms, but with addition that at least one Chiss frigate or greater vessel remains with the pickets. We cannot allow the Vagaari to roam Chiss space at will."

"Sabosen likewise agrees to the terms, the Chaf family's addition, and would like to add another. The Vagaari have proven time and again that they are an untrustworthy and undisciplined bunch. If we are forced to accept them as allies, then they must accept Chiss advisors to bring their primitive society up to Chiss standards."

"I will bring that matter to them," Jagged said neutrally, briefly wondering how Jaina had managed to deal with all the Ruling Families when there had been more than three of them to contend with. "In the meantime, are our forces at Theaterra capable of repelling any attempt by the Third Imperium to retake the system?"

"Barely," Irolia reported, matching his tone. "As mentioned previously, we took heavy losses securing the system and as such have a basic taskforce there to deter smaller efforts. A concerted attempt by the Imperial Ascendancy would very likely be successful."

"Then would additional reinforcements from the Vagaari be of help?" Jagged held up a hand to forestall the protests from the others. "These ships would be in the system only. None of their people would dock with the construction yard or get closer to it than necessary for its defense."

Irolia nodded slowly. "Despite their inferior technology, their numbers would help significantly."

Jagged raised a silent eyebrow at the other families. They were impassive but reluctantly nodded their consent. "It will be another matter I will raise with them. Lady Fel, perhaps you can contact our mother and Cem and see if the Supreme Overseer will be willing to send some reinforcements on good faith."

"Yes…Moff Fel," Wyn blinked in surprise at the formal address. "I'll get right on it."

"Will anyone in this meeting object if I make Hess'irolia'nuruodo the supreme commander of our forces here in the Ascendancy? She knows how I think and can fulfill any orders in the spirit with which they are given. Most importantly, I trust her and her abilities."

Now it was Irolia's turn to be surprised. "Moff Fel?"

Jagged ignored her in favor of the other military officers at the table. There were no protests. "Thank you. Supreme Commander Hess'irolia'nuruodo, I will expect a readiness report of our forces by morning tomorrow. Head of Families Sabosen and Chaf, if you will inform your House Phalanxes of Irolia's promotion. In the face of superior numbers fielded by the Imperial Ascendancy, we must eliminate any unnecessary delays in the chain-of-command and make our smaller forces as efficient as possible."

"Agreed," the others nodded.

"Very good. You may continue business as usual in all other matters," Jagged stood and tucked his cover under one arm. "I will return to my ship and begin negotiations with the Vagaari at their convenience. You all have your duties, so I will not keep you any longer."

"Sir," Irolia voiced. "Will Imperial Knight Solo have an…issue…with this battlestation?"

Jagged cast a wry glance over his shoulder, his first real sign of emotion since his outburst in the hallway. "Undoubtedly."

 **LotJB[IV]LotJB**

The first rule in any healthy relationship is admitting that you have a fleet-ravaging, planet-vaping battlestation in your possession. Or it could be letting your other half know that you've offered yourself as bait to an entire empire full of maniacs all so the rest of the mission could succeed. Or it might just be communication in general. In any case, Jaina fully considered her and Jagged to have that first rule locked down. They didn't shout or scream at one and other. They had just used the 'unnerving calm' of their voice to expression their displeasure at the other's decision. After some back and forth questioning the sanity of the other, they agreed to let the other do whatever was being planned with the promise that the other would survive the craziness of their respective situation.

And that was what Jaina was focused on now as she entered the hangar in preparation for the coming engagement. Well, it had been what she was focused on, but the sight of a trio of Imperial Knights-in-training suited up for battle in modified Imperial Knight flightsuits threw her mind for a loop.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Jaina said coolly, recognizing the three as members of one of the older groups of Imperial Knights-in-training.

The eldest of the trio, a dark-haired teen who simply went by Michael, met her gaze unflinchingly as they snapped to attention. "We'll be your wingmen, Director Solo."

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Jona Steele. "They are combat rated, Director Solo. I ran them through all the scenarios myself. Even the 'everyone-dies' scenarios. Two of the three actually managed to survive."

"Captain?"

"Ma'am, very few pilots can keep up with your Force instincts and you have split those who are mildly in touch with the Force to the other squadrons. With all fully trained Imperial Knights and Arecelis Astin with Moff Fel, we are short on those who can properly provide you cover. Given that certain moffs impressed on me the importance of keeping you alive…The three here are the best candidates out of the ones I have been training."

Jaina struggled to keep herself from reacting, looking at the impassive faces of the teenagers and sensing their drive to prove themselves, to make a difference in the war. She let her tension flow back out into the Force and closed her eyes. Had it really been that long ago when she had been in their position? Back during the Yuuzhan Vong War, where as a teenager she had flown against certain death and come out alive. If she hadn't then, would she be even remotely ready for the tasks she now had to do? Was it fair for her to deny them the same opportunity just because she wanted to keep her budding Imperial Knights safe?

"Director Solo?" Spoke the youngest of the three, fifteen year old Aren Stravik. Short-cropped dark brown hair and sky-blue eyes, she radiated an innocent determination. Found by the mercenary trainer Mirta Gev on Mandalore, Aren had been brought to the _Rhysode_ when she was thirteen. A quick study and a masterful story-teller, she had enthralled the imagination of the others with her tales of her homeworld. She was also the source of several Mandalorian curse-words now used with some regularity by some of the other Imperial-Knights-in-training.

"We can do this," the middle of the trio, Oraan Sollant, pressed, his youth emphasized by the beginnings of a beard forming. Despite his youth, Jaina knew that in simulations, Oraan was practically a wraith on the batttlefield. His preferred fightercraft was any that belonged to the X-wing series, though he didn't mind using TIE-line fighters if he had to. No matter what craft he was in, he had a talent of flying into a torrent of laser fire and coming out of it completely unscathed.

Jaina opened her eyes after finding her consult with the Force less than helpful and pinned the trio with a piercing glare. "You three will follow all my order as given. No heroics, no sacrificing yourselves, no going out in a blaze of glory, and definitely no getting killed because of a stupid mistake, you got that?"

The three couldn't help but smile as they snapped to attention once more. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Don't make me regret this."

"No, ma'am!"

Jaina fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Get to your ship and link up with me. We'll use the battlemeld to coordinate with the rest of the fighter-force."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me 'ma'am'!" Jaina shouted back at their retreating forms. "I am no way old enough to be a 'ma'am'!"

"Understood, Director Solo," Michael, tilted his head respectfully before climbing into his Starhunter.

Once all three Imperial Knights-in-training climbed into their fighters, Jaina turned her impotent fury on the still smirking Jona. "You!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Jona replied innocently. The blue glow of hyperspace faded away as their taskforce arrived at their target.

Through clenched teeth, Jaina just shook her head. "They better be as good as you say they are. Get to your fighter and prep your wing."

"Yes, Empress Solo," Jona snapped off a smart salute and headed off.

Jaina released a slow breath, wondering if Jagged was having as much difficulty with _his_ allies and _his_ fleet-destroying superweapon that actually sounded like a good idea the more and more she thought about it. Who said the good-guys couldn't have weapons of mass annihilation? The bad guys could, so it was only fair, right? Shaking her head, she climbed into her Chase-X and began the start-up sequence.

"Comm, check, this is Empress Solo. _Rhysode_ control _, Far Sighter_ , do you copy?"

" _Far Sighter copies, reading you loud and clear._ "

" _Control copies. Good luck out there Empress._ "

Jaina steadied her fighter and took it out of the _Rhysode_ 's hangar. The _Imperial_ Mark II-Star Destroyer was the only 'true' capital ship in her force, with one aged, and repeatedly upgraded _Secutor_ -class Star Destroyer the _Hsiao,_ and one _Ton-Falk_ carrier, the _Fischer_ rounding out her 'big' ships. It didn't matter that the _Secutor_ -class Star Destroyer was nearly five decades old, or that the _Fischer_ barely had any armaments, as combat was not their true purpose. The _Hsiao_ had been retrofitted to fit a hundred and sixty starfighters within, while the _Fischer_ could fit a hundred-forty. Added to those impressive numbers were the three squadrons now leaving the _Rhysode_ , and this meant over three hundred starfighters were now being deployed.

"This is Empress Solo," Jaina announced coolly. "All wing-leaders report go, no go."

The reports rolled in one by one as each wing-leader responded to her request with crisp Imperial professionalism.

" _Empress' Hammer Wing is a go_ ," the last to report, Nash Kyrell, eldest son of Galactic Alliance General Thane Kyrell and Imperial Admiral Ciena Ree, rounded out the wing-leaders

"All fighters set shields double-front. For those of you in TIEs, stay close to the bombers and let Captain Steele's wing soften them up. Dying for the Empire is not glorious, so if you do so, I'll be very displeased. _Far Sighter,_ sit-rep."

" _What looks like a training force is on station. Three frigates and a couple squadrons of fighters performing maneuvers._ "

"This is in addition to the _Victory_ -class you sighted earlier, correct?"

" _Affirmative, Empress._ "

"Moff Mirain, we'll go with attack plan delta. Take your wing and take out the escorts. _Hammer_ and _Anvil_ wings, proceed to primary target. All others continue as planned. Accelerate to attack speed now."

The three-hundred plus fighters fielded by Jaina's attacking force screamed out from behind a gas giant they had been using as cover and headed straight for the sinister star-like battlestation at full throttle. The battlestation, as well as its escorting Star Destroyer, began scrambling fighters by the dozens in return. Most were standard TIE and TIE Interceptors, though there were a few squadrons of Starhunters and TIE Defenders thrown into the mix.

Moff Mirain in her Starhunter blazed the way, her force of next-gen fighter-craft soaking up the first wave of fire from the incoming defenders. They gave back as good as they got, sending burning spheres of TIE cockpits flying every which way. As the seemingly endless waves of defending fighters crashed down upon them, Jaina just shook her head. For once, the sheer number of fighters the enemy could throw at her forces wouldn't make a difference. She had a whole lot more.

Even as the first few defenders began to streak by Moff Mirain's forces, they ran smack into the next attacking fighterwing. A fighterwing commanded by Captain Jona Steele and their own compliment of snubfighter-superiority attack craft. The standard Imperial tactic of swarming an incoming enemy force didn't exactly work when the enemy force was arrayed like a giant fly-swatter. No sooner had the first TIE Defenders and Interceptors cleared Mirain's forces than a destructive barrage of laser and missile fire sprayed outwards from the seventy-two fighters in Steele's attackwing. Her wing, made up of Starhunters and TIE Inteceptors of her own, easily kept pace with the fast movements of the defending force.

The other defenders, seeing those before them being utterly vaporized, quickly broke off the assault and tried to regroup. All that did was allow Steele and Mirain's people jump onto their tails and instigate a very lopsided dogfight. The attacking forces already had fighter superiority when it came to both numbers and technology, with battlemelded, Force-sensitive wing-leaders it was just unfair. Even though the Imperda station might have had a few dark Jedi pilots of their own, the dark Jedi were working individually and had only bloodlust and glory on their minds. That made them easily predictable and also signaled them out to be trapped first. Jona Steele and several of General Dorja's Force-sensitive Voidtrooper pilots made short work of these 'elite' dark Jedi pilots with bait-and-switch tactics.

In the meantime, the bombers and the fighterwing under Jaina pressed through the scrum towards their goal. The frigate force and Star Destroyer saw this and moved to intercept.

"How nice of them to present themselves to us," Jaina muttered, ignoring the slight flare of her fighter's deflector shields as it warded off a glancing shot. She toggled her comm. "Scimitar-bombers, clear the way. Punishers, get ready to fire the moment you have a targeting solution. Once your ordinance is expended, get clear of the battlefield. The rest of the Sword of the Empire attack wing will clean up the mess."

In response the blue trails of several dozen proton torpedoes streaked outwards towards the larger ships sitting in their way. Several dozen more were added as if in after thought. The frigates that had been moving to intercept quickly had their engines flare bright blue as they attempted to maneuver out of the way of the barrage. The _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer had no such opportunity given its size and speed and desperately tried to shoot down the incoming warheads. Almost simultaneously, the Star Destroyer and all three frigates were tagged in a blinding blast.

" _TIE Punishers_ _firing ordinance now_ ," came the voice of the bomber leader.

Much more numerous in number, the nearly forty TIE Punishers lived up to their name as they pumped out warhead after warhead at the stationary battlestation in the distance. Unbeknownst to the beleaguered defenders, most of the torpedoes were actually dummy rounds designed to overwhelm station defenses. Only a few of the TIE Punishers carried live warheads, with each of the Punishers aiming at a specific portion of the station. These live rounds followed two waves of dummy rounds. The preceding waves had caused the station's gunnery crews to become complacent when they realized that the few rounds that had gotten through hadn't done anything to the station's exterior.

That changed almost immediately when the first few live rounds struck. The shields of the station crackled violently when plasma torpedoes, similar in function to ion torpedoes but more deadly and unstable, slammed into it with undeniable force. Following those were high-yield proton torpedoes, over a hundred in all. Jaina and her wing of attackcraft kept pace with the live torpedoes, using their own lasers to shoot down any counter-warheads fired off by the Imperda station. Said station's laser batteries went into overdrive in response as dozens of quad turrets and duo turbolaser batteries started filling the space around it with an almost impenetrable field of protective fire. Still, more than enough live rounds had made it past the defensive screen to put on quite the light show. Ripples of fire raced all across the star-shaped station, as multiple blooms of flame flared into space. Each torpedo impact shook the station like the surface of a drum, the beat being hammered out rapid and unceasing. The shielding in several places gave way, but the massive station was too large to be taken down by the few warheads that were making it through. Even then, the impacts left impressive, rapidly cooling, glowing craters in its superstructure.

" _Far Sighter to Empress Solo. Enemy reinforcements have just dropped out of hyperspace. Three more Star Destroyers and escorts._ "

"I copy. Bombers, use your remaining ordinance on the newcomers, we need just a little more time to down this station," Jaina directed. She scanned the station's exterior for a shatterpoint and saw it almost immediately. There was one glowing crater right in the center of the station that had taken more damage than the rest of the station. "Sword Squad, form up on me. Designating targets for each flight. One-flight, prepare torps, we got the big juicy hole our bombers made."

Jaina's fighter accelerated with tremendous force, spinning around in a complex maneuver as the station's turbolaser batteries tried to down her. Green bolts of lasers flashed all around her as she dove seemingly suicidally through the screen of lethal energy. She checked her sensors and fought back a smirk as she saw her three young Imperial Knights-in-training copy her maneuver expertly, passing through the station's magnetic field and dropping below the firing envelope of its defenses.

Lining up with the crater in the central part of the station, Jaina then fired off her measly-in-comparison two torpedoes at the damaged section. The warheads flew off and plowed into it, turning the crater red-hot once more as debris ejected out into space. Her wingmen fired in short succession, their torpedoes blasting deeper into the station. Even then, the station hardly seemed affected by the attack. But One-Flight was far from done. The quartet of fighters looped around, taking out turrets and warhead launchers as they did. They made another attack run on their primary target, and secondary and tertiary explosions erupted. Just like in the training, the fighters pulled up once more, blasting apart anything else that looked important. Shield generators, sensor arrays, even viewports, received a full barrage of red and green lasers, the blindspot they were creating growing with every pass. Of course, it was hard _not_ to see four fighters tearing the Imperda station a new one. It was even harder to ignore the fighters after Jaina gave her next order.

"Sword Squadron, this is lead. On the next pass, concentrate on the section my flight is hitting," Jaina called out to her squad. She then switched channels so that she was addressing her entire attack wing. "Saber Squadron, Vanguard Squadron, this is your Empress. When you are able, peel off and reinforce the rest of the attack force against the reinforcements. Feel free to drop your torpedoes on this station on your way out."

And a moment later, where there had been four fighters blowing an every deepening hole into the base, there were now ten—two had been picked off trying to make it through the station's turbolaser screen. The poor people within the Imperda station must have thought some sort of seismic quake was occurring with all the rocking they were experiencing. And when the whole of Imperial Squadron made a joint attack run with torpedoes and lasers, the Imperda station crew realized that their station wasn't so invincible after all.

All ten fighters barreled in, lasers blazing with destructive energy. The armor plating of the station had already been reduced to slag by the torpedoes of One-Flight and offered little defense. The hole in the station was now large enough to fly several starfighters into, and that's exactly what the elite pilots of Sword of the Empire Squadron did. In a daring move that risked them being hung up on debris, the ten fighters barreled into the crater, guns blazing, performing pinpoint turns with g-forces that would have ripped their fighters apart had they been in atmosphere. The ten fighters roared in, and then crisscrossed with each other as they came looping back out.

"Okay, Two-Flight, send in your torps now," Jaina directed as they flipped back around to continue their devastation. "Stagger fire for maximum effect."

Another set of eight torpedoes streaked out, each a few seconds apart. The first torpedo hit with a violent blast that had the power in part of the station flicker on and off. The torpedo that followed three seconds later blew through the hole the first had made and ravaged even more internal regions. By the time the fourth torpedo had hit, every light on the station was flickering. When the sixth hit, Jaina's squadron was already far away on an outbound trajectory. When the eighth torpedo plowed into the heart of the station, the central sphere to which the weapon-clad 'arms' were connected seemed to expand for the briefest of moments, glowing in a bright white light. And then the sphere burst like a melon being hit with a metal slug.

By the time the fighters of Jaina's attacking force were safely onboard their carriers, there was nothing left of their target but an ever-expanding field of debris. Among the debris in the field were hundreds of enemy starfighters, the hulks of two enemy Star Destroyers, and a handful of frigates and other ships.

Even the most pessimistic of people would have to admit that the mission had been unarguably a success on many levels. Economically, when a torpedo cost only a few tens of thousand credits to make and a station like the Imperda had costs that ran over several billion, it was easy to see who came out ahead. Tactically, the Third Imperium no longer had a super-deadly battlestation protecting a hyperspace lane that led to its core territories and now needed to expend resources and ships defending it. Morale-wise, those of the 'Fel' Imperium would be heartened by the blow they had inflicted, while those of the Third Imperium would once again be going home to rethink their lives. And most importantly, the victory forced the Third Imperium to focus on Jaina's all-fighter attack force, turning their attention away from both the Imperial Ascendancy and other targets that would soon be struck by the other ships of Operation Rise of the Empire.

Jaina eased her fighter back down onto the hangar floor and powered it down. Dismounting from her Chase-X, she removed her helmet and shook her hair free, smiling as the young Imperial Knights-in-training made their way over to her. "Great job you three. You obeyed orders and stayed alive."

"Yes, ma…" Michael's jaw immediately snapped closed and he took a moment to correct himself. "Yes, Director Solo."

"Good," Jaina made a motion towards the turbolifts. "Get some rest if you can or blow off steam if you can't. We've downed one Imperda station but there are still over a dozen others to go. It's only going to get harder from here."

"Yes, Director Solo," all three said in unison.

"Go on," Jaina said almost affectionately.

The three saluted sharply and then departed.

"How'd we do, Jona?" Jaina asked in a whisper, sensing the pilot in the shadows behind her.

"Forty-seven fighter losses, thirty-two pilots," the Imperial pilot replied evenly. "Most of the losses were from the Interceptor and TIE-line squadrons. We lost three Scimitar bombers, eleven Punishers—though five were lost due to fratricide—and eight Starhunters."

"Send me the names and their backgrounds," Jaina said evenly, still not turning to look at the Imperial. "I'll write the letters to their families or friends."

"Yes, Director Solo."

"If you want to say something, do so. You know I tend not to stand on formality," Jaina added.

"Director Solo, losses aside, your attack was a success many did not believe was possible."

"The tactic we used won't work again."

"Then we will come up with another one. I have no doubt that the surviving defenders are already relaying that a fighter force led by a single Chase-X in Imperial Knight colors was responsible for the destruction. We certainly have the attention of the Third Imperium now."

"Let's hope the rest of Operation Rise of the Empire has the same success we just had," Jaina remarked, heading for the hangar door with Jona a step behind her. "Because we just kicked the hornet's nest and if I were the Third Imperium navy, I'd be itching for revenge."

 **LotJB[Chapter End]LotJB**

 **A\N:** Barely got this chapter ready in time for a monthly update! It still counts because I'm in Pacific Time! Hope you all enjoyed the Jagged/Jaina chapter, next chapter focuses on Han, Leia, and Mara =D. I'll try to get chapter 12 Side B up sometime in March.

And yes, the names of two of the trio of Imperial-Knights-in-training are anagrams…the third name is a hint about who they're a nod to.

The name 'Imperda Station' comes from the Threads of Destiny fanfilm on the youtubes. Rather than one station, however, I made 'Imperda' refer to a bunch of them.


End file.
